


Rewind

by Anonymous



Series: Non's Written Works [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A lot happens okay, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Angst and Feels, BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Violence, Bullshitting the Lore, But somewhat Realistic, Dreamon, Emotional Manipulation, Ex!President!Tubbo, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Friends to Enemies to Friends, Future Tubbo and Tommy being frenemies, Gen, Genderfluid Eret, Ghostbur, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bullshitting as I go, Lima Syndrome, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Minecraft, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protege!Tommy, Semi-Realistic Minecraft, Some Body Horror involving The Blood Vines, Stockholm Syndrome, The Crimson, The last part is going to take a long while, Time Travel Fix-It, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Video Game Mechanics, i think, idk - Freeform, just a bit, mostly enemies, the egg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 51
Words: 193,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Let's start making it happen." As soon as those words fell out of Schlatt's mouth, a bright light nearly blinded everyone as well as the sound of a portal's unnatural hum.When the light died down and everyone got their vision back, a portal, structured like a Nether Portal but built out of metal and stone, glowing silver, stood right between and before the stage and the audience. They were stunned as a figure came out of said portal, tall, decked out in full enchanted netherite. A man with a familiar mask but unfamiliar clothes stood."Where's Dream?" The man with the red hood, wearing Dream's mask immediately asked.Before anyone could even react or answer, the portal behind him flared brightly and the man jumped away with an annoyed grunt as another man decked in netherite tumbled out of the silver glowing portal. Wild dark hair, dark blue eyes, burnt scars underneath his chin-"Tubbo?" Tommy muttered in surprise, somehow recognizing him as his best friend."Tommy!" The older Tubbo screamed, but not at Tommy who stood beside Wilbur. But at the masked man with the red hood.Two broken men stay in the past in hopes of a better future. Will they succeed?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Non's Written Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148264
Comments: 2403
Kudos: 4568
Collections: Anonymous





	1. The Election

**Author's Note:**

> i've been craving a time travel somewhat fix-it from this fandom for a while and while there are a couple which are great- the one with technoblade is *chefs kiss* cool af but it didn't scratch the itch that i wanted scratch.
> 
> so you know what?
> 
> i'll start scratching it myself.
> 
> if anything i'm going to just start a thing, and maybe, if i feel satisfied and others feel the same. i might continue scratching
> 
> also warning, i have never written for the dream smp before. nor am i an expert to everyone's character. and i'm talking about the characters that everyone plays for the storyline. i am not writing for real people, i am writing the characters here and a lot of stuff might be going on that a lot of others might not like. also i haven't watched every stream nor do i know every single thing that happened, i'm just throwing things at a wall and hoping it'll stick. i do know that some things will stick though, but not a lot because canon divergence is now a thing.
> 
> idk man i just want to write an interesting time travel fanfic. i just hope that i can write it well enough.

* * *

JSchlatt won the election.

No one expected, no one except Shlatt and Quackity did since they banded together and pooled all of their votes in to overcome everyone else within the election. 

Tommy could only feel numb as he and Wilbur now stood among the audience, watching Schlatt smile on the podium with a type of arrogance that Tommy would have loved to wipe off that stupid face of his. But he couldn't move from his spot as Schlatt started his speech, gaze half-lidded and twinkling with victory and smile oh so very wide and smug. Tommy took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself- no, he _was_ calm. The dread in his stomach was a heavy sensation but he would deal with it in due time.

Wilbur was watching with stony eyes and an emotionless face, however Tommy could see the turmoil underneath the stone, the anxiety bubbling underneath his skin and the way his hands were clenched tightly into fists by his sides. Tommy bit his lip, but focused his attention back on Schlatt who was _still talking by Ender shut the **fuck up man**_.

Schlatt's eyes sharpened a bit and Tommy tensed within the crowd as he grinned, "Let's start making it happen." As soon as those words fell out of Schlatt's mouth, a bright light nearly blinded everyone as well as the sound of a portal's unnatural hum. It sounded just like a Nether Portal, but louder and more distorted. 

When the light died down and everyone got their vision back, Tommy's eyed widened at the brand new sight before him. A portal, structured like a Nether Portal but built out of metal and stone, glowing silver, stood right between and before the stage and the audience. They were all stunned in silence as a figure came out of said portal, tall, decked out in full enchanted netherite.

A man with a familiar mask but unfamiliar clothes stood. 

"Where's Dream?" The man with the red hood, wearing Dream's mask immediately asked. 

Before anyone could even react or answer, the portal behind him flared brightly and the man jumped away with an annoyed grunt as another man _also_ decked in netherite tumbled out of the silver glowing portal. Wild dark hair, dark blue eyes, burnt scars underneath his chin-

"Tubbo?" Tommy muttered in surprise, somehow recognizing the man as his best friend. Which was impossible because Tubbo was sitting right by Niki- but this man looked so much like Tubbo only older, scarred and properly built for combat.

" _ **Tommy!**_ " The older Tubbo screamed, but not at Tommy who stood beside Wilbur. But at the masked man with the red hood. "What the _fuck_ was that?!" He spat, just as the portal's silver glow dissipated, the sound of what seemed to be ethereal glass breaking, leaving only the shell of the portal behind. 

'Tommy'- _the man in Dream's mask_ , shrugged, "Probably definitely what it looked like pal, but damn bitch I didn't think you'd actually follow me." He said in a voice so nonchalant, Tommy had to double-take. What the fuck was going on?

"Excuse me but what the fuck is going on exactly?" Tommy hid a grimace as Schlatt asked the question that had just been in his head, the goat-horned man looking down at the two men with an incredulous look. In any other situation, Tommy probably would have snorted at it but Schlatt had indeed asked a very important question.

Older Tubbo? Glanced up at him, his face dropping from indignant fury to pale shock, "Oh fuck," Slipped past his lips as he finally seemed to register where the hell they were. "We're at the elections." He said, gaze dropping down to the rest of them who were looking back at him with the same amount of shock on their faces. His eyes were wide as he looked around, pain filtering in as he sees a lot of familiar faces and- he and Tommy's eyes meet and the young blond watches as the color practically drained from his face while a whirlwind of emotions invaded the older man's expression. Tommy held his breath, gazing into the man's eyes as he felt concern build up from the expressions alone. Just why was he looking at him like that? 

"Looks like it yeah." The masked Tommy- why the fuck was he wearing Dream's mask? What the hell- drawled, expression hidden behind the porcelain on his face. "I didn't think it'd send us this far."

Schlatt frowned, "Uh helloo? Mind telling us on what the fuck is going on here? What just happened? Who are you two? I know as hell that _you_ are not Dream so why are you wearing his mask?" He questioned, leaning over the podium towards them. 

"Yeah man like, what the hell?" Quackity added in, actually putting his sunglasses on his head just so he could see them both better. 

Older Tubbo tore his gaze away from Tommy, who felt like his heart could just jump out of his chest because of the lasting look of longing and pain on his face before his expression hardened as he turned to look at Schlatt and Quackity on the stage. He smiled, though it looked more of a grimace, "Uhh, well y'see... Hi Quackity, it's me! Tubbo! Or well, future Tubbo? I'm from the future!" He exclaimed though it seemed awkward as he glanced back from the stage to his younger self who was gaping at me. "Hello, past me- er, Tubbo? Fuck, this might get confusing- y'know what? Just call me Toby! Much easier that way yeah?" 

"What." Schlatt deadpanned as whispers and murmurs erupted as soon as Tubb-Toby? finished talking, standing there awkwardly in his fully enchanted netherite armor. 

"Look, it's complicated to explain but just believe me okay? I'm Tubbo from like, I think probably ten-ish years in the future bu- _hey!_ " Toby shouted, head whipped up to the side towards Masked Tommy, who had seemingly tried to sneak away during the commotion. "Don't you dare sneak away Tommy! You're going stay right here, with me-" 

"Like fuck I am! I'm not just going to _stay_ here in front of _these_ bitches, and _especially_ with _**you. Bitch.**_ " The man snarled at him, which was _wrong_ , why the hell was he snarling at Tubb- Toby like that? He was his Tubbo wasn't he? His friend?

He couldn't help it, he had to speak up. " _Oi!_ " He trudged through the crowds closer towards them, "Don't call him a bitch!" 

Both men seemed taken back by his sudden appearance, Toby looking lost while Masked Tommy- it was hard to tell with that damned fucking mask on his face. "I'll call him whatever the hell I want." He finally replied, arms crossed tightly in front of his chest. "Stay out of this Tommy." 

"What the fuck man? _You're_ in this which means I should be too! I'm literally you- you're literally _me_ but fucking older! Which by the way, what even the everloving _shit_ man?! What's with the get-up? Full fucking netherite, enchanted _and_ Dream's dumb fucking mask?! What the hell?!" Tommy shrieked, feeling angry at himself. At his _older_ self, fuck was this weird but no less was he angry. 

But suddenly, that anger turned into fear as he was met with a glowing netherite axe to the face- the sharp edge practically grazing the tip of his nose before a glowing diamond sword intercepted the weapon. Tommy was shoved back as alarmed screams and gasps sounded the air, Wilbur and Tubbo scrambling to his side while Toby stood before him, brandishing his enchanted sword at Masked Tommy. 

"Dont. Call. It. _Dumb_." Masked Tommy hissed at him, gripping the handle of his axe which was currently clashing against Toby's sword. He let himself be pushed back by Toby, if only to give them both room as Masked Tommy turned to the man with fury on his face. "What? It's not like I was actually going to fucking kill him, I'm not _stupid._ " He spat, slinging the axe over his shoulder, but not putting it away. 

Toby kept his stance, sword aimed at Masked Tommy while Tommy panted behind him- quietly whispering, ' _What the fuck_ ' over and over again as Wilbur and Tubbo kept to his side. "It sure looked like you would've!" Tubbo, Tommy's Tubbo, the young Toby, hysterically shrilled, hugging Tommy tightly.

"Tommy _what the fuck!?_ " Fundy shouted from the sidelines, holding on to Niki who was staring at Masked Tommy with disbelief and fear as the rest of the audience either looked ready to run, or to fight. 

Masked Tommy tilted his head, it reminisced so much like Dream's occasional head tilts it was _creepy_. "Yeah... No, Tu- _Toby's_ actually right. This'll be too confusing, 'sides I refuse to share a name with _that bitch_ over there." He motioned to the wide-eyed, pale and shaky Tommy behind Toby. "Call me- Tom's too fucking obvious and too weird. Theo. Call me Theo, easier that way." 

"I have no idea what's going on here," Schlatt said aloud, a strange look on his face but he's eyeing both Toby and Mas- _Theo_ with a complicated expression. "Time travel seems fucking insane but whether or not that's the actually the case here, I am now in charge of L'Manberg- no, _Manberg._ We are changing that name, and now as the presid-" He says, building up to _something_.

Only, he's interrupted.

" ** _Shut up Schlatt._** " 

By _both_ , Toby and Theo. 

Toby has a dead-eyed, near-murderous look on his face as he stared down the goat-horned man who falters at the look. Terrified. Theo's glare was clear even with the mask on, and honestly, just like how Dream sometimes did- the mask seemed more intimidating in that moment. 

Wilbur's fingers seemed to tighten around Tommy's arm, "W-Wha- _excuse me?_ " Schlatt spluttered, despite being terrified to his bones. 

"We said, _shut up!_ You're going to be a terrible president anyway! It hardly fucking matters now!" Toby, the strange older, angrier Tubbo, screams at him. "And it's _L'Manberg_ no matter what the fuck you just said! You change it to Manberg and you will fucking _die_ you hear me?! A war will be waged and you will die from an Ender-damned _heart-attack_ \- some president you are! You're just a daft old fucking man who _can never be a good president!_ " The fingers around Tommy's arm loosened, tightened and loosened again, making the young blond give his adoptive brother a confused look that gets ignored as Wilbur stares directly at Toby. 

Tubbo just gawps at his older self, who stood tall and strong before him, spitting treason through his lips with hardly an ounce of fear in him. Just a righteous fury and anger that honestly _scares_ him. Tubbo was scared of himself, now. Of the man that he seemed to have grown into and he's hardly even known what exactly happened. 

Schlatt looks disbelieving, how couldn't he? When a man who claims to be from the future suddenly shouts at you with anger laced in his voice on how you were going to be terrible and how you would die, anyone would be hesitant. But Toby is giving him an absolutely feral look, and Schlatt couldn't even see a shred of deception or lie in his eyes which were blinded with such rage- Shlatt really felt terrified for his life. 

So he steps away from the podium, and in his head he's thinking through a lot of things. Mostly on how to stay alive when a man, decked absolutely in enchanted netherite armor was giving him a death glare all the while declaring his death to the whole world. And those were _high_ enchantments. Even to someone like him, he could tell that that armor was fucking _overpowered_ as _fuck_. Not to mention Toby's _sword_ which definitely had high enchantments, all it was truly missing was a netherite coating. 

Toby took a few deep breaths, trying to keep calm. So many buried feelings being dug up just by standing here, screaming at Schlatt- it was kind of cathartic actually but ultimately now he felt somewhat awkward as he stood before so many people who were gawking at him. Fuck, he hadn't really meant to go off like that but still the _memories_ that were here were fucking painful and a lot of it was rooted towards him. What would've happened had Schlatt lost the vote? Would things have been better? Would've he and Tommy still be- "Wait." His eyes widened as he looked around, " ** _Tommy?!_** " Tommy squinted at him, he was right there with Wilbur and Tubbo- oh, he meant _Theo._

Oh fuck, Theo was gone.

"Shit shit shit shit! No! Where's he gone now?!" Toby whirled around, trying to find even a clue as to where the masked man went but it seemed like he had used Toby's shoutfest to sneak away properly this time. "No, no no! I have to find him, I have to-" Just before he can go, he's stopped by Wilbur. 

"Tubbo wait!" Wilbur exclaimed, catching his wrist and taking his attention, "Wait, I mean Toby- we still need answers! What the hell happened? You have- your chin, that portal, _Tommy_ \- Toby what's going on?" He questioned, desperate to know more about the future that by the looks of how Toby was acting, didn't seem to be so bright as he once had hoped. 

Toby grimaced, shaking off Wilbur's hand from his wrist, "I'd love to answer your questions- later! But I have to find To- _Theo_ , that bastard I have to get to him before he-" He's stopped once again. But this time, by both Tubbo _and_ Tommy. 

"Before he what?" Tommy questioned, gripping what scrap of cloth he could hold on to from underneath the armor. "Tu- _Toby_. Why the fuck am I wearing Dream's mask and why is he- why the fuck is future me such a bitch?" He asks quietly, which made Toby falter right then and there.

Tubbo just hammered it in, "I know it's like, important for you to find him. I do want to find him too but, I also want to know... just what is happening? Why do you both sound..." His younger self looked so lost, so confused. Toby realized just how smaller Tubbo was compared to him now. He realized that Tubbo, his younger self, was still _sixteen_. And so was _Tommy_.

Toby sighed, putting away his sword and giving them all a very tired look. "Okay, fine." He had to find Tommy. _His_ Tommy ~~it ached thinking that fuck~~ but he couldn't just leave all of a sudden, not to mention Shlatt was up there, he'd interrupted his speech. Shlatt hadn't actually exiled Wilbur and Tommy, yet. Toby could stop that, he could stop a lot of things.

Tommy included. He could get help here, from his younger self, from Wilbur ~~he's alive he's not a ghost but was he sane?~~ , and everyone else in L'Manberg. 

"But first," He says as he thinks carefully, he looks at Wilbur and Tommy. "Contact Technoblade. He needs to get here as soon as possible." 

Both brothers gave him and each other a look of surprise.

Technoblade? Why would Toby want him here?

* * *

Tommy- no, it was Theo now wasn't it? 

_Theo_ sighed in relief as he leaned against the tree. He was out of that damned nation- it had been easier than he remembered, getting out of there. But then again, L'Manberg now was still in one piece. Wilbur hadn't blown it all to fucking smithereens yet and everyone hadn't rebuild ~~his brother was _alive_~~. A lot of buildings and structures were missing, key landmarks were gone but that just meant it was easier for him to escape unnoticed.

Tub- _Toby_ had been so caught up at shouting at JSchlatt that he hadn't noticed him slipping away, how hilarious was that? Granted, Theo had been tempted to do the same at the goat-horned man but Dream had taught him better. And he wasn't going to just let the opportunity to get away slip by.

_Don't let your emotions get the better of you. Pick your timings and abscond when it's best._

He sucked in a deep breath, it's a bit hard with a porcelain mask over your face but he's gotten used to it. "Well then, to get on with shit." He muttered, stretching a bit in place. "Mind comin' out here Dream? I gotta talk with you." He asked aloud, looking over at the dense trees that surrounded him. He snorted when silence greeted him instead of Dream's reply, "Come on man, I'm tired right now and- no wait hold on." He stripped himself from his netherite armor, he's done stripping armor off down pat as a fucking _art_ he tells you, it's mostly on instinct by now. Taking off his armor quickly like this, and he hasn't done it in months. Why was he doing this exactly? Well, it would make Dream feel more safe, probably, but ultimately more curious and willing to speak as Theo leaned against the tree and taking out a steak from his inventory.

No weapon in hand and armor off. 

Something old and small shivered in him, old, bad memories, it was whispering something that he ignored as he moved his mask aside slightly and bit into the steak. "'ell? Go' t'e a'hmo'h off. C'mon out, talking to thin air is never fun." He complained after swallowing the steak. Dream was here, he was. He was just being a bastard, not showing up just for the hell of it- Fucking prick. He means well, but Dream was a downright ass.

"I'd say otherwise, watching someone talk to thin air is kinda entertaining. Not gonna lie." Theo's tense shoulders immediately relaxed as Dream's voice came from his left. He glanced towards the side to see- yep. There was Dream, in his own set of enchanted netherite armor. The sight should make Theo tense, but Dream didn't have his axe out, no weapon in hand and that was enough for Theo. But he'd still be ready nonetheless if Dream decided attacking him would be a decision he was going to make. "George messaged me earlier on, saying some guy appeared in a weird portal with my mask on- now that was weird. Even weirder, another guy comes out too. And the weirdest thing he said was they guy with my mask? Was Tommy from the future." Dream said conversationally, like he wasn't curious as to what was going on. 

Theo snorted and without an ounce of hesitance, took off the mask and his red hood down, showing Dream his face and catching the other man off guard. "He was right." Theo smiled at Dream, it's a tired and somewhat resigned smile. His eyes are a dull shade of blue, they never really did recover their full color after his exile, same went for his hair, not as bright as before. He still looked like Tommy, because he _was_ Tommy. Only older, his face thinner, duller, and a scar coming from his upper lip towards his forehead, narrowly missing his right eye. "Hey Dream, glad to see your green ass again." 

He missed him. Despite everything, he fucking missed this man. His old friend. His old enemy. His old abuser. His old mentor. His old everything. Ender, Theo felt _old_ now- he was at Dream's height! Dream was _23_ right now. Theo was _older_ than him right now by _3 years_.

Endering fuck. 

Dream was silent, staring at him through that mask but Tommy could practically see the cogs in his head spinning. "This can't be happening." He deadpans at him, Theo snickered at him. "No really, time travel? You, _Tommy_ , wearing _my mask?_ Just what even-"

"A lot's happened my friend." Theo interrupted him, mind getting back on track. "But for now, we should get to the Stronghold. Got a lot of shit to do." At the mention of the location, Dream instantly tensed and an axe appeared in his hand. Theo raised his hand submissively in surrender, feeling nothing but bitter fondness at the familiar act as he threw Dream his netherite armor, surprising the man in the green hoodie. "Here, take it. I'm keeping my weapons though, for the mobs. But really we need to go, I'll explain both on the way and at the Stronghold." He told him as he tied his own mask around his face again, covering his hair with his red hood.

He wasn't kidding when he said he had a lot to do. T-oby would be preoccupied by everyone else, he'd probably get Technoblade too. 

They needed to get this show on the road, Theo had some shit to do and a friend to save.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah obviously theo and toby have problems  
> what are these problems? well, i won't tell everything just yet but let's just say that the past ten years haven't been too kind to them both :)
> 
> i have no idea how i'm doing but the itch has been scratched
> 
> for now
> 
> EDIT: ive typed a bit more into it, fixed a few things


	2. Call In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i was definitely going to make a second chapter
> 
> also yeah i mispelled jschlatt as shlat, don't @ me, i was sleep deprived and forgot to spell his goddamn name okay
> 
> on with the story

* * *

A piglin hybrid surrounded by brewing potions pauses in his tasks as his communicator goes off, beeping out a specific tune that has him quickly reaching for it.

 _Wilbur Soot messaged you: Tech you need to come to the SMP now pronto  
_ _Wilbur Soot messaged you: Please you really need to come something's happened  
_ _Wilbur Soot messaged you: I honestly don't know everything that's happened but Tech I can already tell it's bad  
_ _Wilbur Soot messaged you: We need you Techno please come_

_ TommyInnit messaged you: big t come the fuck right here  
TommyInnit messaged you: please _

_ Technoblade messaged Wilbur Soot: I'm getting Phil  
Technoblade messaged TommyInnit: We're coming _

The hybrid wastes no time, gathering the finished potions and storming up the stairs. " _Phil! Pack up! Wilbur and Tommy need us!_ " He shouts, loud enough for it to reach upstairs and in no time he can hear the muffled flurry of footsteps and cursing. 

" _What?! What happened?!_ " 

He rummages through his items, critically thinking to himself on what to bring. The voices in his head try to help.

_ need leashes? TECHNOBRO! big brother mode. E. Bring potatoes! You need to bring books. Bucket! extra food sounds good. Cccccc. POOOOOG TECHNOSUPPORT! flowers? _

It's a half and half effort, some are trying to help, some aren't, and by now the usual ritual of a random letter just appears in his head. Nonetheless he takes it all in stride and starts looking for his bags.

" _I don't know but we're going to find out!_ "

* * *

Dream felt confused.

Cautious, but confused.

Behind him is a man wearing one of his masks- and he _knows_ it's one of his masks, not a pale imitation or an imitation period. That porcelain, that smile, the eyes, that was genuinely _one of his masks_ \- and behind that mask is a familiar yet unfamiliar face. 

A face he's seen frequently before, thought frequently before. A face that was usually associated with annoyance and mostly annoyance, sometimes it'd shift into amusement and even anger but annoyance was what he usually felt whenever he saw that face or heard the name of that face.

TommyInnit.

Tommy.

A teenage brat that's caused so much trouble on his lands and kept going against him at nearly every possible turn. Someone who he sees as an annoyance at best and a potential threat at worst. He kept getting into trouble, causing it, instigating it- trouble was Tommy's middle name. Whenever Tommy was involved with something important, you'd best _know_ that trouble was around the corner somehow in someway.

And yet here he was, right behind him- no longer a teenager but a grown adult. Following his lead towards a location that no one else should know about. Not even George, Sapnap or Bad knew about the Stronghold so how did Tommy know about it? 

"You showed it to me." Tommy answered after he asked, voice steady, casual, as they walked within the dim moonlight. They were getting farther from the SMP lands, from L'Manberg. "Future you, _my_ Dream- he brought me to the Stronghold. He showed me the path there, the secret portals you put up and the passages you've hidden. I even know about the Pillager Dark Mansion's whereabouts." 

Dream stopped in place and turned to face the te- the _man_. Tommy was his height now, 6'4, maybe 6'3 without the boots. It's hard to tell right now, but if they were both maskless at the moment, they'd truly be seeing eye-to-eye at the same height level. Tommy was always a tall gangly teenager, but Dream didn't have to tilt his head down to meet him eye-to-eye. They were really the same height now. That was weird, uncomfortable really but it didn't matter. "... You know where the Mansion is?" He questioned quietly, giving him a piercing stare through the eyes of his mask. 

Tommy hummed, nodding, "Yeah I do." He confirmed, tilting his head slightly as he stared back at Dream. Unflinchingly. Without arrogance or feigned casualness. His body language just completely relaxed- it was baffling, Tommy used to fidget at his gaze, covering it up with his boisterous voice and loud, flailing movements. Tommy used to be unnerved by him- not anymore. That's... pretty annoying actually. Disappointing almost. Somewhat relieving in strange, unknown ways."... Oh _right_ , you're probably still looking for it now yeah?" Tommy questioned back, realizing on why Dream had asked _that_ instead of literally anything else.

It's irking, that Tommy realized that. That Tommy _knew_ that. That he knew Dream had been trying to find the damned mansion for a couple of months now- he almost had it, he had a few locations where he suspected it was but then _Tommy_ shows up saying he knew there it was. Though it's implied that Dream, future Dream or whatever, found the mansion on his own in the future. That, at least, is good to hear.

"Do you want me to tell you where it is?" Tommy asks, and Dream has to look at him. _Really_ look at him. 

Because he's finally getting it.

This Tommy wasn't the Tommy he knew of. 

Because the Tommy he knew of wouldn't be standing still, relaxed in presence, he wouldn't be quiet during the walk, he wouldn't be asking Dream with a tone that had no amount of arrogance, or childish smug- just genuine curiosity mixed with a quiet expectant near-submissive undertone. Tommy wouldn't be wearing a hoodie that was so much like his, even if it was red. He wouldn't be wearing one of his mask, or anything _near_ like it. He wouldn't be willingly giving up his enchanted netherite armor to him _-which had the highest enchantments he's ever seen holy shit-_ He wouldn't be following behind Dream, he wouldn't know about the Stronghold, his secret portals, his passages or even the Mansion.

This wasn't Tommy.

"Who are you?" Who was this man to him? To Dream? To whatever Dream the man apparently was close to.

Not-Tommy quietly looked at him, proving more on how he was not the Tommy Dream knew of, was used to. "I'm Theo." He finally answered, "Not Tommy, not the one that you know anyway. I'm Theo now." 

Theo. 

Dream didn't know what it was short for, but it's not enough.

He stepped closer to Tommy. To Theo. Watching how Theo's shoulders bobbed, seeming to tense up slightly before dropping back. "Who are you Theo?" Who was he? What happened to him? Where was the Tommy that Dream knew? The Tommy that screamed profanities at him. Stared him in the eyes with trembling hands clutching a bow in a duel that he lost. The teenager on his last life who bargained for his nation's freedom with the most precious items in his possession.

Where was he? Where was Tommy?

"I'm Tommy." Theo answered, taking his mask off. Dull blue eyes glinting in the moonlight, hair still covered by his hood but his scarred face stared right at Dream. He looked vulnerable. He looked content. "I'm Theo." He continued, a single but familiar old, slightly scratched and cracked disc appears in his hands and he offers it to Dream, his hand not even twitching. "I'm yours, Dream. Your tool, your weapon, your protege, your friend. What you need from me, you'll get. I will be by your side and I will do anything to help you." He says with conviction, he doesn't have a smile on his face- the corner of his lips do twitch up a bit but he ultimately looks at Dream with a stoic look of burning loyalty. And underneath that, a bitter fondness mixed with several other emotions. A whirlwind fanning the burning in those unfamiliar blue eyes.

Ah.

He's only seen that look aimed at everyone else but him. 

Now though...

Dread mixed with elation as he looked down to the disc in Theo's hand, outstretched and offered to him.

Theo was Dream's. His friend, his protege, his weapon, his tool.

_ That's not right. _

_ No, that's **perfect**. _

He reaches for the disc and Theo watches him, with trusting, loyal eyes and steady offering hand.

* * *

Toby sat down on the bed with a sigh, his armor was off and safely put in his enderchest along with a few other valuables he had. The sun was rising but Toby didn't care, it's been a long day and he really wanted to rest for a while. He was exhausted in all types of it- emotionally, physically, mentally, socially. A lot of -ally. 

He flopped over to lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with a grimace.

He's failed his main goal.

Theo was probably with _him_ by now and who _knows_ what was going to happen. Chaos most definitely, either way, Toby would have to prepare himself. Try to prepare everyone as well. But that was going to be hard, because despite everything everyone respected and feared _Dream_.

Just the thought of seeing that bastard again, alive and well- Toby's jaw clenched as he promised to himself. Things would be different now, he was here, he was already changing things. Dream would stay away from Tommy, tiny Tommy. Ender it _hurt_ to see him, his old best friend as he should be. Boisterous, loud and so bright- he'd almost forgotten on how bright his eyes and hair was. How his face looked like.

Toby sucked in a deep breath, pressing his palms into his eyes hard. Hard enough to see stars in an effort to stave off whatever nostalgic, old tears would come. He's done his crying, he's done it months ago. He has things to do, he shouldn't cry now. His resolve to keep this Tommy away from Dream grows.

But what about Theo then?

He couldn't leave him with that man either. Not again. _Never again._

He had to separate them for good, get Tom-get _Theo_ some fucking therapy or just any kind of help.

Months of chasing after him, after the masked bastard was finally dead and gone, and here they were. In the past, a second chance in their grasps- they could change so much. Toby could prevent so much suffering. He could prevent disasters. He and Theo both, could prevent the end of the world. The end of this world, at the cost of their own.

It hits him then, that he can't go back now. To his world, to his future. The portal was a one-way trip, that was what Philza and Fundy had said a week ago when the portal was still unfinished. 

They were- they were both _stuck_ there. With- with the-

_Knock knock_

"Toby?"

He sat up immediately, sword in hand- but- it was just _knocking_. It was just _Wilbur_. Sane and alive Wilbur. Toby's breath of relief was quiet as he puts away his sword, "Come on in Wilbur." The door to his room, temporary for now, creaked open.

Toby was bunking in one of his younger self's guest room. It was small and bare but it was enough for Toby. The knowledge alone that outside was a not-blown-up L'Manberg with green grass and blue skies was enough for him. He hasn't slept in the Overworld, in an actual bed, above ground, in a very long time. And not safely at least.

Wilbur steps in, alive and now dressed in his casual wear instead of his L'Manberg uniform. "Hey." The olde- no, Toby was older than Wilbur now wasn't he? By two years at least. Ender, that was so strange to think about. 

Toby gave him a weak smile, sitting on the edge of his bed, "Hey Gh-Wilbur." Wilbur was _alive_. He wasn't Ghostbur, he was alive, sane. Ghostbur was back in the future, hopefully keeping an eye on everyone else. 

Wilbur gives him a smile, and Toby swallows down the complicated feelings that brings up. It's been almost a _decade_ since he's ever seen Wilbur, Alivebur, smile like that. Without a hint of paranoia, of insanity and malice on his face. Swirling in his eyes, boiling underneath his smile. Wilbur gives him a smile free from any of that, full of reassurance and what seems to be gratitude. 

"So..." Nonetheless, there's an awkward air between them both. Toby doesn't know how to interact with Alivebur, so used to Ghostbur who was only a pale, yet more innocent version of the Wilbur that sat next to him. And likewise, Wilbur doesn't know how to interact with Toby, the older, more jaded Tubbo with scars underneath his chin and a strange hardened resolve in his eyes.

"So... what brings you to my company Wilbur?" Toby asks, offering to talk first. 

Wilbur shrugged, "I just- wanted to check up on you. It's been a very busy night. I, well, I didn't have the chance to actually talk with you earlier on." He said, remembering hours ago when everyone was hounding Toby. Trying to gain information from the poor man, granted he wanted information as well but he could see how Toby was fairing with everyone already. And Toby had firmly put his foot down, diplomatically answering that he'd talk with all of them soon enough but some things needed to be done first.

Technoblade had to be contacted into coming to L'Manberg and Toby had to talk with both Schlatt and Quackity.

"Technoblade's on his way with Phil." Wilbur told him, showing his communicator and watched as Toby seemed to deflate with relief. He'd been so tense, he realized. Despite sitting here in Tubbo's guest room, on the bed, without his armor on. 

Wilbur watched Toby grin, genuine and true. Toby really was Tubbo, but older and different wasn't he? "Oh thank goodness. I mean, I wasn't expecting Philza coming too but maybe having him come sooner than later would be for the best." He said mostly to himself. He should've thought of it sooner, with Philza around then things might be a bit more stable, not to mention the old man could look at the leftover blocks from the portal that Toby collected. He couldn't risk leaving the blocks there, someone would've definitely stolen them.

"If you say so Tu-oby." Wilbur coughed, trying to cover up his near-mistake. Toby just chuckled by his side. "... Toby, earlier on. When you were shouting at Schlatt-" He starts and winces when Toby's relaxed state turned rigid. But he continues because he _has_ to know- "You said he was, he would've become a terrible president. That he'd die of a heart-attack and that there'd be a war... Can you- Please, tell me what happened. And what you were talking about with Schlatt and Quackity."

Toby stays silent and he sighs, closing his eyes.

* * *

 _"So? What do you want to talk about_ Toby? _" Schlatt questions, the three of them together alone in a single room. It wasn't too large, but the atmosphere was heavy as Toby stared down the goat-horned man. Quackity stood by Schlatt's side, unsure and wary. "You here to kill me kid?" He asks, feigning nonchalance. It was clear that Toby hated him, and his announcement of his death and apparent terrible presidency skills earlier hammered it all in._

_"Toby, don't you even dare think about it." Quackity warned, but his stance is faltering because how can he really consider fighting against Toby? Against Tubbo? Tubbo who'd been so kind to him, one of his friends- and yet. The man before him called himself Toby, bore himself differently than Tubbo, and was from a future that Quackity didn't want to believe._

_Surprisingly though, Toby scoffed. "Oh no. I didn't bring you and Quackity here to kill you Schlatt, if I wanted to kill you I would've already stabbed you. Others be damned." He told him bluntly, with a cold look in his eyes. "You'll die on your own anyway."_

_This man wasn't Tubbo._

_Not the one that both knew._

_Tubbo was a child soldier, age 16 but still capable of smiling so wide and gushed over bees whenever he saw them or whenever it was mentioned. Somehow he still retained some baby fat on his cheeks, he was an optimistic boy that was mostly polite- just some time ago Quackity had been joking around with him, with Tubbo sitting in a box while he and Tommy chanted 'Tubbo in a box, Tubbox Tubbo! Tubbo in a box! What will he do?'._

_Toby here, was a_ warrior _. Ten years older, still smiling but it wasn't as bright as before. His face was thinner, his body was bigger, well built and he had scars on him. The most noticeable one being underneath his chin, covering his neck and disappearing underneath his shirt and armor. It looked a burnt scar. Just earlier, he faced down Theo with an enchanted diamond sword and screamed vitriol at Schlatt._

_Toby wasn't Tubbo, not in the same sense anymore._

_"And? What do you want then? You want me to step down from presidency huh big guy? That what you want?" Schlatt asked, thinking to himself. If he stepped down, then maybe he'd be able to stay alive. He would go somewhere else, to a place with a nice beach maybe. Get as far away from here, as far away from Toby, as possible. "I could do that, but you'd need to think on who to give the job then- Quackity could be president."_

_Quackity squawked beside him, "Wha- Me?! Are you kidding? You already agreed and you-" Schlatt had insisted being president before, when the votes were being polled and the ballots counted. Quackity had protested slightly but let him have it, he was fine with vice-president but now? Schlatt was just willingly giving away the job?_

_"No." Both of them had to blink in surprise at the interruption._

_"No." Toby repeated, arms crossed and deadpanning. "Y'know what's going to happen now? You're going to stay president, you're going to keep the name of L'Manberg, you're going to fucking do your job_ properly _." He declared firmly, eyes narrowed at them both._

_Schlatt spluttered, "What- but you just said I would've made a terrible fucking president! Why the hell are you letting me keep the job?!" Did Toby really just want him to die that much?!_

_"Yeah man- as much as Schlatt's being a bitch right now, what he said makes sense and what_ you _said doesn't make sense!" Quackity agreed, looking baffled as Toby glanced between them._

 _Toby huffed through his nose, scowling, "You_ were _a terrible fucking president. But that's because you weren't doing your job properly, you were being a power-hungry_ idiot _that was ruining our country. An alcoholic son of a bitch that didn't care about anything but the power you had as president- you pushed the work on Quackity and I and faffed about on your own while flaunting your control. This time though, you're going to do this_ properly _." He told him, fists clenched as he continued. "Currently no one else is capable of being president, or vice-president and you won this election. Pooling your votes is iffy but you still won. I'm going to make sure you'll do your job and that_ this L'Manberg _avoids the utter_ bullshit _mine went through." He began to walk towards Schlatt, Quackity didn't even move from his spot or make a move to defend Schlatt as the air turned heavier with each step and each word._

 _"No wars against Pogtopia, no corruption, no public executions and certainly no. Fucking._ Exiles. _" Toby hissed, practically looming over him as Schlatt pressed himself against the wall in a futile effort to stay away from him. Schlatt's sweat shined softly, reflecting the glow from Toby's armor. "You're lucky that Tommy and I interrupted you before you could exile Wilbur and Tommy- younger Tommy. That would've been the first step to your downfall, even without me here." He whispered, low and menacing._

_"H-He was going to exile Wilbur and Tommy?"_

_Toby glanced over to Quackity, giving him a hard look, it made him flinch. "Yes. Revoking their citizenship and exiling them results to them creating a rebellion faction of Pogtopia. And from there- war." He finally stepped back, letting Schlatt slide down the wall. "Two years, they were exiled for two years and it just gets_ worse _after that. I will not let that happen again." He promised, to himself, to Tommy and Wilbur, to Quackity and Schlatt, to everyone, to Theo._

_Schlatt gulped down some very needed air, lungs straining in his chest besides his hammering heart, "A-A-And you think letting me stay in power will do any help?!" He said hysterically, now desperately wanting to give his seat away from the obviously insane man before him._

_Toby snorted, "Kind of. Like I said, no one else would be able to fill the spot properly. Wilbur needs a break, he's established L'Manberg as a country with Tommy, he's only 24 for Ender's sake. And the war just finished_ months _ago. He needs time. You on the other hand can get off your dumb fucking ass and be an actual man and president this once until I say otherwise. I'm going to make sure of it."_

_"And i-if things go to shit?" Quackity couldn't help but question._

_Toby paused and his face darkened, he took out a glowing trident and-_

**_Woosh-CLANG!_ **

_The trident embedded itself_ deep _within the stone wall right beside Schlatt's head. The man wheezed in surprise and fear, fainting right then and there as the trident removed itself from the now cracked wall and returned to Toby's hand. Toby gave him a cold look and turned back to the now pale Quackity. "I'm not letting that happen... But if it does- well. Guess you'll be president then, and_ you _will have to be responsible for everything."_

_Whether or not Schlatt would be alive should Quackity be president was unknown._

_"So try not to fuck things up, and everyone'll be happy yeah?" Toby said with a faint pleasant look on his face, which didn't affect his intimidation in the slightest. Not with a glowing trident in hand. "Am I understood?"_

_Quackity squeaked, "Y-Yes sir!"_

_Schlatt just whimpered on the floor as Toby nodded and left the room._

* * *

Honestly, Toby hadn't meant to keep Schlatt as president. But he truly couldn't think of anyone else to rise up for the job. Wilbur? Maybe he'd be a good president but he has his own problems, and Toby was admittedly afraid that he'd become just as power-hungry or just as insane as before. Toby didn't want to risk it. Niki? She had been a good president before, but she hadn't had a choice back then. He'd been down for the count and he didn't know if she wanted to be one now. He wasn't going to force anyone else to be President.

...

Toby could've been president. He probably should, he's been one before but...

No.

Just, no.

"Schlatt's going to keep presidency for now. I need more time to think on who can replace him, but I'll force him to do his job and be a good president." Toby told Wilbur carefully, watching him closely for his reaction.

To his unsurprise, Wilbur immediately looked angry, offended and- he looked hurt. Betrayed. Fuck. "What?! Why would you let him keep his seat?! You said-"

"I know what I said!" Toby snapped, "But I'm going to give him one chance. If he fucks up, he can fuck off the seat and it'll be free again. But for now, he can keep the damn seat and oversee the nation." 

"I could easily do that, I could be President and run L'Manberg-" Wilbur tried to argue, wondering why Toby was letting _Schlatt_ continue to be president when just hours ago he was screaming at the goat-horned asshole. 

" _You_ need to focus on other things! You have a son, you have a brother, you have a father and another brother coming soon. You faced a war months ago and you'll end up running yourself ragged if you took on Presidency- or _worse._ " Toby stressed, he wants Wilbur to understand that this was for the best. For now at least. He wants him to understand with Toby telling him on his fears. On how he was scared that Wilbur would let the power to his head, would make decisions he would regret backed with the power of a nation. 

Toby's been there, at the tender age of 20, fresh out of the fucking war with so many things happening at once that Toby made so many regrets. 

"Worse? _Worse?_ Tell me what's worse- tell me what _happens_. Toby I should be president, I could lead us to glory! L'Manberg would be the greatest country ever if I came to power. You said JSchlatt was a terrible president and that there was a war right? You said that this was _L'Manberg_ , not Manberg so it means that we won whatever war happened. Schlatt died and we won, so why can't I be president?" He assumed that he would've become president after the war, another war- horrible to think of but if it was for L'Manberg then it would've been worth it.

If it was for L'Manberg- " _Wilbur._ " Wilbur straightened and shivered at the look on Toby's face. It was- sad. Desperate. So packed full of emotions as Toby eyes shined with a building layer of tears. "Stop. Please just- _stop_. I can't. I can't- Don't brush aside the fact another war happened so casually, don't just remark that 'we won' without knowing what the ever loving _fuck_ happened. Schlatt did die, but so did so many others. _I died_. Tommy _almost_ died so many times. And you-" The memories swirled in his head as he stared down Wilbur with wet, conflicted eyes.

For a moment, Wilbur sits there not with a casual sweater, but with a trench coat. Then with a yellow sweater and he was entirely transparent. "Being president means more than just having power or leading a country to glory." He whispered, the seed was there in Wilbur's eyes all along. Even before the war, the seed was there. The exile watered that seed, made it grow and twisted it horribly at fast rate. "Being president means caring for your people, humbling yourself and remembering what your nation stood for and running it for the sake of everyone. That the power you hold isn't just for you, but for everyone. Listening to everyone and trying to work out the solution- It's dedicating your life to your people but also trying not to lose yourself in the process. There will always be consequences to whatever you do, but this time it'll be bigger because you have power behind your actions." 

_"Hello Mr. President." Tubbo could only stare at the him with numb disbelief as screams and ash filled the air. The last of the explosions have long gone out, but the fire was still roaring and his people were still dying. L'Manberg was dying for a third time, and like everyone else. It seemed like this would be their last and final death as Tommy's face was stoic and completely devoid of emotions, even with blood dripped from his face. Blood that stained Tubbo's sword. "And goodbye." He was kicked into a crater, filled with fire and burning red plants that screamed but it all blended in with everyone else's scream as L'Manberg died._

Toby took in a deep shaky breath, and gave Wilbur a searing, teary look through narrowed eyes. "Get out."

Wilbur was stunned, sitting still on the bed. "What?"

"Get _out_ Wilbur." 

...

"... _please_..."

Toby watched him go, a maelstrom of conflictions and emotions. When the door creaked close, Toby flopped back down on the bed. Taking deep, trembling breaths as tears began to finally fall down his face. 

Ender, he felt so tired...

He threw an arm over his eyes. He should sleep...

Toby jolted back up from the bed, eyes wide and disbelieving as he stared at his arm. Right at his wrist. 

No.

_No way._

_That was impossible._

Three hearts stared back at him from his wrist. 

He had three lives again.

* * *

"Huh, I've got three lives again." 

Dream paused from his chest rummaging, they were now in the Nether. Hidden in the entrance of one of Dream's passages. "What?" 

Theo showed him his wrist, showing the three hearts stamped permanently into his flesh until he died and lost one of the hearts. "See? Three hearts. Lucky me." He said sardonically with an unseen smile, only twitching when Dream grabbed his wrist, rubbing at his skin. It did nothing. His hands flexed, curling up before quickly uncurling. Don't. It was just Dream, he was fine.

"What even the _fuck_ dude." Dream says, probably frowning underneath his mask. "That's just not fair." He complained, finally letting go after it was clear that it was indeed legit. Theo had all three of his lives back, no longer hanging on one life anymore. 

Theo snickered at his complaint, but wordlessly got out a certain item from his inventory, tossing it at Dream. "I won't be needing this then." 

Dream deftly caught the time, staring down at the golden item with emerald encrusted eyes. "Is this...?" He trails off, clutching the item tightly as he hungrily studied it closely.

"Ye-p." Theo popped, "A genuine Totem of Undying. That's my last one. We'll have to get more later." He says, flicking the switch to one of the passages, watching the entrance open. 

He glanced back at Dream, motioning to the passage way. "C'mon. You can study the thing more at the Stronghold." This was the last stop before they reached the location.

Dream shook his head, putting the totem away in his inventory and nodded. Striding forward and leading the way once more, Theo followed after him. Like always. The entrance locked shut behind him and it didn't take long for them to reach the final portal. Theo took in a deep breath as Dream activated the portal, stepping into the glowing purple portal with Dream and in no time...

_Fffwoooommmm_

They were there.

"Ah, home sweet home." Theo murmured as familiar stone bricks and iron bars greeted him. 

Dreams snorted besides him, "Home? Really?"

Theo shrugged at him, "Really. I'm gonna have to make my room again, can I build it where it was or do you have anywhere you want me to build it?" He asked Dream, always ask Dream before he did something. Unless there was no time to ask, then he'd have to do it first then explain later for his reasoning. If it pleased Dream then he went unpunished, even rewarded sometimes. But if not- he should've done better.

Dream gives him a look, it's unnoticeable to those who haven't know him for years but Theo's been by his side for years. "Where was your room?" 

"By the library, across from your room." Theo answered, watching him think before nodding. He smiles, that was easier than he thought. 

But then again he was here before the war so of course it was easier.

"Build it later, for now... tell me everything." Dream says, tossing the totem back at him.

He almost fumbles in surprise. Almost. Dream's trained him to be better than that so he catches it in surprise instead. "You're not keeping it?" He asked, confused as to why Dream gave him the mystical item back. 

"I'll get my own at a later date, when I find the mansion." Dream answers, arms crossed, "So keep it." There was an unspoken 'for now' but Theo didn't care. There was a small feeling of warmth in his chest, warring with the usual emotional conflict. Still he nods and puts it back in his inventory.

"Alright. I'll tell you everything I can."

Here's to hoping everything works out.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm glad that people are liking this, i certainly do  
> hope you do enjoy the story
> 
> i'll explain more on the mechanics maybe next chapter, i'm tuckered out. but yeah, everyone has three lives and it's indicated by the hearts on their wrists. idk, it just seemed cool for me.
> 
> here's to hoping that i'm keeping shit together here


	3. Crimson Dream

* * *

They move to the library instead of staying where they were.

It was more comfortable there, Dream had yet to create a lounging area within the Stronghold. Theo notes on what was missing, what wasn't there when he'd first been in the Stronghold. But essentially, the library is probably one of the only rooms where Dream didn't change much over the years it seems.

Numerous amounts of bookshelves, one section dedicated to enchanting with the enchantment table surrounded by bookshelves. Ghostly letters separating from certain books and sucked into the table. There's a gigantic map on one wall, colored string pinned to the map, leading from one point to another. It's not a finished map, Theo knows the map will grow bigger because this was not the map he was used to. 

Dream pulls up a chair from a nearby table, sitting down. Theo just stand before him, a table in between them. His arms are folded behind his back, his mask is gone but his hood is up.

Theo never wears his mask within the Stronghold. It felt more comfortable this way, and Dream could always see his face. Would always be able to tell whether or not Theo was lying to him or was hiding something from him. But it was more comfortable this way, he almost always had his mask on whenever he went outside so he'd get the freedom of having it off back within the safety of the Stronghold.

"Ask me something and I'll answer it. To the best of my abilities." Theo tells him, watching him silently as the younger version of his mentor sat before him. 

It was really strange for Theo, to see Dream like this. His hoodie was a bit different, it's style changing over the years. His mask was essentially the same as always, the man had tons of masks. It had honestly baffled him but it made sense. His mask wasn't indestructible. And hey, Dream gave him some of his masks too because Theo was his protege. His student, his friend.

His weapon, his tool.

Theo had to wear something of Dream's to show everyone just how close they were. 

Not to mention no one else could tell what he was thinking or feeling when he had the mask on. Well, Dream sometimes did, but he was Dream. 

"The portal." Dream starts, "George told me you came out of a portal made out of iron, netherite and stone. And that it glowed silver. Tell me about the portal, who made it, why and why you jumped out of the portal." 

Philza and Fundy had made the portal.

A joint project between them in an effort to change everything that's happened, both were geniuses when it came to runic inscriptions and adept in enchantments. Creating the portal however was no easy feat, they had risked their lives for the one-way trip portal that was, for the moment, useless. And currently in Toby's hands apparently.

Figures he'd keep the blocks to himself. Damn. 

Theo would just have to try and take them, they weren't that important but Dream would probably want them. He already looked interested in how the portal worked. If Dream wanted him to get the blocks then Theo would get those blocks. 

As for why...

* * *

_"Tommy."_

_He shifted his weight, trudging on despite how tired he was. Despite how cold he was. Thankfully though, it wasn't storming and the snowfall was gentle and if it were any other situation. It'd be pleasant._

_"Tommy, listen to me."_

_He was and is listening. He always listens to him. There was rarely a time he didn't listen, he knew this. Dream knew this. He was listening, and he was going to continue walking through this snow. He could walk and listen, Dream had taught him how to multitask efficiently. He would walk and listen, this was what he was doing. Walk and listen. Continue on._

_"Tommy, stop."_

_His legs are trembling, not just from the cold now. But to listen to his words and_ stop _. He doesn't. He can't. He could make it. They could make it. Dream they could make it. They were so close, the snow was lovely today, it wouldn't hinder them to continue. They could still make it._

_"Please."_

_He stops. The weight on his back shifted, the arms over his shoulders pushed at him weakly. He kept a tight grip on the thighs on his sides, not budging._

_"Put me down."_

_He shuffles towards a nearby tree for shade and flimsy shelter as he sets Dream down against the trunk. He looked horrible. He had to say, red was not Dream's color. It didn't suit him. Green did. But the only green left on Dream were the small spots unstained on his hoodie and the single green eye he had left. And even then, that eye wasn't the right shade of green._

_"I'm done Tommy."_

_He can't be. Dream was his friend. Dream was his owner. Dream couldn't die and leave him all_ alone _._

_"I'm sorry Tommy."_

_He's said that a lot these past few months, and every time it's a punch to the gut to hear. His body warred with itself, searingly hot against the bitingly cold. The back of his neck ached as Dream slowly closed his eye. Ichor escaping his eye sockets, black and red on what should've been green._

_"Good luck."_

_Dream's gone._

_The Crimson was spreading into the tundra, finally gaining resistance to the cold. Soon the Overworld would be completely doomed._

_Tommy was alone with a pain in his neck and the static scrambling his head._

_What now?_

* * *

Theo sat up, heart hammering in his chest and sweat on his brow. For a moment he's so confused on where he was-

Where were his chests? His armor stand, his desk, bookcases- The room was bare aside from his enderchest, a couple of torches and the bed he was sleeping in. The walls weren't even stone bricks but smooth stone and some dirt. Which was fucking _inefficient_ for protection against the Crimson. Where the hell was he?

He's half-way getting out of his bed and scrambling for his netherite armor before he remembers that Dream had his netherite armor, he remembers where he was, what he was doing there and what had happened.

He was in his room, his unfinished room that he'd just mined out across from Dream's room within the Stronghold. 

He was ten years in the past.

The Crimson wasn't a problem yet. The Overworld was fine. Everything was fine.

_Dream was alive._

The crick in his neck disappeared, the pain receding as he sat on the bed. Leaning on his knees and taking deep, calming breaths. 

"Stupid fucking nightmares..." He muttered to himself, grimacing as he wiped away the sweat on his forehead. He shook his head and finally got off from the bed.

Even though he _knew_ Dream was alive, that he was fine, he needed to check on him.

He wouldn't truly be calm until he could check on his friend, see for himself that Dream was alive and well.

Stumbling out of his room, he found Dream in the library before the map, winding strings together and pinning it to the wall. 

Green.

Dream was green, he was wearing green and had no signs of any type of red on him. No vines, no flowers, just green.

"Nice to see you finally awake." Dream comments casually as he turned to look at him and Theo almost stumbles in place at the doorway at the sight of Dream's face. 

He didn't have his mask on.

"Your eyes are green." He blurts out stupidly, unable to help himself as he stares at Dream's face. His eyes were green, light green. Dream had a few small scars on his face, and freckles- Theo knew this. He's seen Dream's face before, of course he has. They were friends, Dream was his mentor. He's given Theo the honor of seeing his face before, even before Theo joined him. 

His eyes were a light green, the color of healthy leaves underneath the sun. They weren't green like poison.

That was his _friend._

Dream was his friend.

There he was, alive and well and green.

Dream cocks a brow at him, looking amused and a bit uncomfortable. Theo almost laughs at that, it bubbles in his throat but he doesn't. "Yeah? You obviously know this, _my friend._ " He said somewhat sarcastically, but there's a mischievous light in his eyes that has Theo feeling more relieved than ever. No glint of possessiveness, no shard of hunger. No flecks of red, no roots covering one of his eyes where a disgusting but hauntingly beautiful red flower would bloom. 

"Haven't seen both your eyes in like almost a year." Theo tells him and regrets.

Because the light is gone as Dream grimaces. "Ah right, the flower thing. Gross." And terrifying. "Thankfully we won't have to deal with that just yet. From what you've told me, this Crimson thing along with the Egg won't happen for another couple of years." 

Hopefully. 

"I'd still like to check underneath the Badlands just to make sure." Theo wasn't sure on where and how exactly the Egg came from but he knew that Bad had first found it within his Badlands. 

Dream tilted his head, "Badlands?" 

Theo blinked and it clicked, "Ah, BBH made a new faction before the war of Manberg and Pogtopia. Don't worry, he's our ally. Right up until he got himself under the Egg's thrall of course." He'd been one of the original who'd been caught by the Egg, but he's heard that he'd once been free at some point from it before. Probably because of Skeppy but once Skeppy was caught, Bad wasn't far behind. 

Dream nodded, looking thoughtful. "Do you think Bad will still form the faction now? With Toby back in L'Manberg, I don't think he's going to let a war break out from what you've told me." Theo'd told him all he could last night, every question he answered to his ability before Dream sent him off to go mine out his room and sleep. Saying he needed to rest, which was kind of him.

Theo frowned at the mention of his old ex-friend. "I don't know. We'll just have to see. Toby's going to be fucking annoying to deal with though." He sighed, rubbing his face as he went over to sit down by the table. Dream watched him, his eyes were still green and thoughtful.

"Is he going to kill me?" 

Theo immediately tensed, fists clenching. "I won't let him." He promised. 

He promised, he's _promised_. To himself, to Dream. He would protect this Dream, help him, save him. 

Dream was everything to Theo, even if some part of him screamed he wasn't. That part of him is small though, he's made his peace. He's made his decision, even with or without the bullshit static in the back of his mind, it pulsed and he knew already. He's decided.

He would be by Dream's side no matter what.

He promised after all.

Dream smiled, it's a kind and the tiniest bit cruel thing. The shade of his eyes shifts ever so slightly, unnoticeable to everyone else but him. No longer leaves underneath the sun, but grass in the shade. It's not poison, but it's a change. He scratched the back of his neck, feeling the itch at the sight of the change. 

His mentor. His friend. His owner.

"Thanks Theo."

* * *

Tubbo finds his older self nursing a cup of coffee in his kitchen. Staring out the window with wide, dazed eyes and a haunting look that makes Tubbo shiver.

It's noon, he's just woken up from sleeping so late and he thinks Wilbur and Tommy are still asleep. He hasn't heard them both yet, and he had thought his older self- _Toby_ had been asleep as well. 

Guess he was wrong.

"Um..." Toby snaps out of his dazed gazing to look at him sharply, Tubbo flinches at the sharp piercing look. _Like an arrow_ , he can't help but think anxiously, trying to push away the awful memory of the duel that happened months ago. Toby's gaze softens and Tubbo tries not to sigh in relief. "G-Good morning." He greets with a sheepish smile, shuffling into the kitchen. _His_ kitchen. C'mon Tubbo, this was just another you. An older, kind of scarier you. 

He gets a smile back, "Good morning mini-me." Tubbo cracks a grin at that, finding it nice. 

Okay so Toby wasn't all that scary, not now at least. Last night he'd been terrifying frankly, but right now he was amicable and pleasant.

"Want some coffee? There should still be some in the kettle ." Toby offers, motioning to the still steaming kettle.

Tubbo beams and nods, "Don't mind if I do!" The coffee tastes nice but it'd be much better with some honey. And to his delight, his older self had already taken the jar of honey out and had left plenty for him. He was glad that some things stayed the same, even if it was kind of little compared to a lot of other things but still.

Toby was Tubbo, but older and different. He was still Tubbo though.

"Did you sleep alright?" Tubbo asks as they sit down together, right by the window. He sips from his hot cup of coffee with a content sigh. 

His relaxed, content emotions are disrupted though as he sees Toby grimace. "Oh..." That was a no then.

Toby noticed and coughed, "No, no I slept- well frankly I slept better than I have in months! And it's been so long since I last slept in a bed in the Overworld. So it was great!" He reassured him, smiling. 

Tubbo immediately notes though, "What do you mean?" He asks, watching Toby freeze as he continues. "'Since you last slept in a bed in the Overworld'." He repeated, a rock sinking into his stomach.

Toby's smile is frozen, and it melts. Turning into a frown, he looks down to the table and there's this heavy air that spreads from his person. Tubbo regrets asking now, and before he could even take back his question-

"When is Technoblade coming?" 

Caught off guard from the question, Tubbo takes a bit of time to answer. "Well, Tommy told me that Techno was coming either tomorrow or the day after at earliest. He and Philza are coming as fast as they can but they're coming. At the latest, he'll arrive probably by the end of the week." Tommy had told him that they were both probably going to cash in the favors they had with a few people to get to L'Manberg as soon as possible but even then it'd take time. 

Toby's face scrunched before he sighed, "Good enough. Wish they could arrive today- I would like to just explain once but I'll explain it as many times if I have to... Can you get Wilbur and- and Tommy here? I think it's time I tell you some things about the future." He says, a rueful look on his face. Filled with pain. 

Tubbo doesn't hesitate, he stands from his chair. 

* * *

The Crimson. Blood Vines. The Egg.

No one really knew where the hell it all came from. All they knew what it wanted.

Complete control over the Overworld.

To grow in it's entirety. To hatch within a world of it's own and to feed on the prey it caught underneath its thrall.

Bad had found The Egg, miles underneath his lands and was immediately enthralled by it. Though, the Egg was weak, small, still growing in itself and didn't have complete control. Yet.

Over time, it grew with the help of Bad and the others that it snatched in its control.

You could almost mistake the red vines that grew from as nether wart blocks and crimson nylium, red flora from the nether, but they weren't. They were different, so much more vibrant in color and ultimately so much more dangerous. It grew at a steady rate, but hidden thanks to the efforts of Bad and his followers.

In the beginning it was easy enough to snap them out of its control, Skeppy had done so towards Bad but in the end fell under its thrall as well. Bad ended up back in its control after trying to help Skeppy but failed. And after that, the growth rate sky-rocketed, suddenly the vines were digging into the earth. Turning the grass red, the trees dark and scarlet. Mobs weren't unaffected as roots appeared on their skin, in their flesh.

People too.

Garnet roots, scarlet flowers, cherry-colored berries that smelled of iron that grew from the skin and blood of a person. A significant sign that the person was lost to the Egg, who began to consume some of them. The ones who died on their last life or the ones who were caught by the infected and taken for consumption.

The Overworld was being invaded by the The Crimson.

Most biomes were easy for it to invade, but some were capable of staving it off. The deserts, the tundra, extreme biomes were capable of stalling its invasion but the flora would eventually take it along with the infected mobs and people.

Not even the ocean was safe, the coral reefs turned ruby and the aquatic life were infected as well. The waters tinged dark red. 

The world turned red in its wake.

The surviving people who were uninfected started moving into the Nether permanently, trying to terraform the hellish wasteland into a safe haven. An almost impossible task, but they were persistent and were striving for survival. They managed, however the Crimson was greedy and relentless. 

Not even the Nether was safe. Not for long.

* * *

"We didn't know what to do," Toby explained to the horrified trio sitting before him, "It was spreading everywhere and it was only a matter of time before it overtook the Nether too. We couldn't get rid of it, not permanently at least. Obsidian could safely contain it for a while but it would turn into crying obsidian and then break apart after a set amount of time. Tundras and cold environments were one the safest place we could go to in the Overworld but it was gaining resistance to the cold. Soul fire could also burn it good but it was so risky to use it, not to mention the Crimson spread faster than the fires not to mention the infected would do anything to protect it, which means they could put the fire out one way or another."

Toby leaned back against his chair, tiredly palming his face as he continued. "Fundy was the one who suggested time travel. He'd been thinking of a way to get back to the past, to try and stop it from spreading. To stop Bad from finding it. To destroy the Egg before it cracked, before it _hatched_. So he and Philza spent the past year and a half trying to find a way back into the past. It was crazy, so crazy that _maybe_. Maybe it'd work." He laughs, somewhat hysterically. "And _it did_. Fucking Ender, I wish I could tell them it worked. They were fleeing the lab because one of the infected finally broke through our defenses."

"By Ender..." Wilbur whispered, pale-faced and terrified. He wasn't the only one, both Tommy and Tubbo were shaking. And Toby noted, with a pained squeeze in his chest that underneath the table, they were holding hands in comfort.

He forgot, they used to do that before didn't they?

Toby tried to remember the last time he held hands with Theo. With Tommy. _His_ Tommy. 

The only time he could remember was...

_" **Tommy!** " Tubbo screamed, clasping his hand on Tommy's, holding on for dear life as the masked man dangled over the cliff. Below, a sea of red and a cacophony of snarls and moans. He hadn't meant to nearly knock him off! They were just fighting too close to the cliff! Tubbo wheezed, trying to pull him up, the both of them scrambling to get away from the edge of the cliff. _

Could that even count?

They had somewhat of a truce after that, they couldn't fight with the Crimson nearby. They've already lost too many people to its thrall.

"What about Tommy?" Toby snapped out of his thoughts to look at Tubbo, who was pale and shaking but confused and a bit desperate. "W-Where does he fit in all this? He came out of the portal first and- and he was-" He couldn't continue, looking oh so lost. Unknowing to the horrible answers that paired for the questions he asked.

"I-" "Why was he wearing Dream's mask? He-" Wilbur interrupted him, a look of realization on his face, "He asked for Dream, as soon as he came out of that portal. And he almost hurt Tommy, his _own_ younger self! With an _enchanted netherite axe!_ " Toby felt a somewhat bitter taste in his mouth, had Wilbur really realized that _just now?_ Toby needed to work on that, he'd have to get Wilbur to focus on his family. He had to make sure, Wilbur was sane. For his own's sake. For everyone's sake. For _Tommy's_ sake. 

Tommy himself was quiet, and it pained him to see him so quiet. Tommy shouldn't be quiet, he was bright. So bright, and loud and-

"Toby, what happened to me?" Tommy asks oh so quietly with a look of fearful hesitance and like wet paper, Toby crumbles.

"Dream happened. He brainwashed you, him, Tommy. My Tommy. He broke and manipulated him to his side and I can't get him back." Toby answers hoarsely, heart stuck in his throat at the last admittance. "It's been five years since I saw him, you. My Tommy, bright and loud. He's so quiet now, so obedient to Dream." Even after he died. 

Dream had died and Tommy, _Theo_ didn't come back to him. If anything he stayed farther away, breaking the rest of Toby's heart and hope.

"He and Dream found out about the time travel plan, we had a shaky truce because it was their only hope too. They gave us supplies, materials, but they stayed mostly away. But Dream knew we'd try to change other things too, he and Tommy- Theo. They knew we would've tried to make sure Tommy wouldn't end up with him. So when the infected broke into our base, Theo snuck in and activated the prototype portal while the others were evacuating." Toby whispered, fists clenched and head bowed. "Of course I followed him, I had to. He was- He was my best friend, and I had to stop him. Stop Dream and do a whole lot of other things too."

He had so much to do with only a vague sense on how to do it.

"I've failed my first goal, Theo's probably with Dream now. Again. I... I don't know if I can get him back, ever again."

Because if Theo hadn't come back after Dream died in the future, how could he come back now with a younger but alive Dream?

A hiccup escaped his throat as finally, he thought to himself.

"I've lost my Tommy."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i upped the egg to a goddamn twelve for this story.  
> there's also a few other things but we'll get to that in time.
> 
> ah, the lovely sight of angst. what a wonderful sight it is!  
> don't worry, things will get better. well, worse but then get better.  
> a lot is happening :)
> 
> hope you lot enjoy, let me know what you think! i thrive on comments and you have no idea how happy i am to see them.  
> if you see any mistakes, let me know. also i'm skimming the dream smp wiki here and i'm also winging a lot of things so if you see something lorewise that's wrong or changed, well that's just me either remembering it wrong or changing it for the story. 
> 
> either way, we continue on!


	4. Reassurance

* * *

<Sapnap> We're talking about the same Tommy here right.  
<Sapnap> The screaming kid that used to fight you for those stupid discs of his and just yesterday, called you a shithead in an offhand chat.  
<Dream> Yeah it's definitely weird but it is him.  
<Dream> He's my friend now apparently.  
<GeorgeNotFound> Apparently?  
<Dream> Apparently  
<Dream> I gave him one of my masks and he gave me one of the discs he had, that's how close we are.  
<Sapnap> the hell he did???? and he just wears your mask around?  
<Dream> Yep  
<GeorgeNotFound> That's impossible  
<GeorgeNotFound> Where are you two by the way?  
<Dream> In one of my bases  
<Sapnap> Which one?  
<George> We checked the nearest ones and you weren't there  
<Dream> It's a new base somewhere else  
<Sapnap> You made another one? Where the hell is it this time?  
<Dream> That's a secret  
<GeorgeNotFound> A secret from us but not him? :(  
<Dream> Hey he found out in the future, I was going to tell you guys soon but here we are.  
<Sapnap> So are you going to tell us now or what?  
<Dream> Fiine  
<Dream> It's somewhere in the tundra, I'll show it to you guys later  
<Sapnap> wtf why the tundra???  
<Dream> Why not the tundra?  
<GeorgeNotFound> Are you just going to make bases in every biome now  
<Dream> Maybe  
<Dream> Anyway, you guys want to meet him?  
<Sapnap> You mean future Tommy??  
<Dream> He's going by Theo now remember.  
<GeorgeNotFound> Yeah he did say that  
<GeorgeNotFound> Is he going to tell us the future? Toby hasn't said pretty much anything yet, he's talked to Schlatt and Quackity for a moment and now they're pretty terrified of him  
<Sapnap> wait really???  
<GeorgeNotFound> Yeah, didn't you see them last night? toby left the white house and then both Schlatt and Quackity left looking pale af  
<Dream> Wow that's hilarious  
<Dream> Where is he now by the way?  
<Sapnap> He's at Tubbo's house with Wilbur and Tommy  
<Dream> Hmm  
<GeorgeNotFound> What's the 'hmm' for? What's on your mind Dream?  
<Dream> a lot of things  
<Dream> Theo and I are heading back towards the smp, meet us there?  
<Sapnap> Definitely, i gotta meet this new tommy theo man  
<GeorgeNotFound> Same!  
<Dream> Gotta warn you guys, the future's not sounding pretty.  
<Sapnap> That does nothing against our curiosity here Dreamy-poo  
<Dream> Shut up Sappy  
<Sapnap> Dreamy-poo  
<GeorgeNotFound> Children, I'm friends with children  
<Dream> Shut up Gogy  
<Sapnap> Yeah gogy shut up  
<GeorgeNotFound> I hate you guys so much

* * *

There's a broken man crying in Tubbo's kitchen.

It sounds weird, even in his head it sounds weird.

It's weirder and heartbreaking to see in reality because that broken man _is Tubbo_. Toby. Older Tubbo who clearly's been through so much. 

" _I've lost my Tommy._ " This man in his mid-twenties says with a hiccuping voice, tone hoarse and _sad_. Eyes welled up with tears, and lower lip wobbling in the same way his Tubbo's lip would wobble whenever he was upset. Because this was still Tubbo. Toby. 

Tommy has never before hated himself as much as he did now. He's never wanted to punch himself in the face as much as he did now- his future self of course. But still himself.

But maybe it shouldn't be himself he should want to punch and hate, Dream was the root of the problem. He always is, he's torn Toby and Theo apart and Toby is crying in Tubbo's kitchen. The confident, jaded adult that came from the time traveling portal is gone. Leaving a tired, sad man in his place. 

And yet, even with that knowledge. He can't help but put a little blame on himself, on Theo, because who in their right mind would leave their best friend like this? Ten years was a long time, but he'd always thought he and Tubbo would stick together, best of friends. Forever.

Him and Tubbo against the world.

But proof that they could be torn apart was sitting right in front of him, crying in his seat.

He and Tubbo share a look and Tommy's the first one to let go. Tubbo instantly leaves his seat to get to his older self's side, and it doesn't take long for Tommy to join him.

"Hey, hey! Surely, you can get him back. He's- He's still Tommy in there right?" Tubbo reassured, hugging Toby while trying to be optimistic and hopeful. Something that Toby was struggling to be. "We can help you get him back!"

Tommy somewhat awkwardly patted Toby, "Hey, future me's being a bitch boy but he has to snap out of shit once we get him away from Dream right? I always knew the green bastard was a fucking insane guy, let's get rid of him!" Honestly, he kind of thought Theo was beyond help but Tubbo was thinking otherwise. And Toby needed some hope. 

"Toby, we're here to help you." Wilbur added in, looking at him with a smile of reassurance. He'd been strange earlier on, giving Toby weird, frustrated but thoughtful looks- those were gone now as he seemed to look at Toby in a new, helpful light. Tommy grinned, Wilbur seemed more like himself now, just a bit. "Theo is still my little brother, Techno's too, we're going to snap him out of it and make sure Dream never gets to him or Tommy ever again." 

Toby looked better, still a bit doubtful and sad, but that was okay. They'd keep their words and help him. 

But what Wilbur said made Tommy thoughtful and he couldn't help but ask Toby, "Hey, what happened to Theo's Wilbur and Techno? Surely they would've and should've done something for him. Or did that green asshole do something to them?" Tommy watches as Toby freezes, the pain returning to his eyes. A rock made of dread sunk to the bottom of his stomach at that, immediately think the worst. Did Dream really do something? Were his brothers in danger? 

The hesitance is everything to Tommy as he glanced at his Tubbo and Wilbur with panicked looks, wondering what the fuck was even wrong with the future. A crazy, monstrous red egg, plague, virus thing, Dream brainwashing his future self, future Tubbo being a wreck. 

Just where did everything go wrong?

"I..." Toby started, looking extremely hesitant before he shook his head. "I'll tell you when Techno and Phil are here." He said instead, looking down at his hands. 

"Wha- why not now?! You can tell us now, c'mon Big T." Tommy tried even though there was dread in his stomach, he had to know. Wouldn't it be better so they could all avoid it? "It's- It's Wilbur and Techno, we have to know. You said Phil and Fundy were fine-ish, they made the portal. What happened with Wilbur and Tech?" What happened to his brothers?

Wilbur chimed in, "I would like to know what happened to me Toby. Please?" He asked, wanting to know. It's been on his mind ever since they last talked within the guest room where Toby slept. He wanted to know what happened to him. What happened to L'Manberg. He has his suspicions, it would've been overrun by the Crimson right? They would have to prevent that, but what happened to him? He would've tried to help Theo, tried to get him back, he and Techno. 

Toby had asked for Technoblade, was relieved to hear that he and Philza were on their way.

Phil was at least alive by the sounds of it, Fundy as well- which was good. His adopted father and son were alive, but what of him and his brother?

Toby wouldn't budge though, "When Techno and Phil are here, I'll tell you." He said firmly, putting his foot down. "It's- it's best to tell you then." He gently broke out of Tubbo's hug, patting his younger self's head. "I need to go check on Schlatt, make sure he hasn't run away. I'd be very cross if he did." He mentioned as he stood up from the table.

Tommy scowled at the mention while Wilbur frowned, "Why would you be cross if he ran away? Schlatt's a dick, he shouldn't be president. You said so last night! He'd make a terrible president." 

"You did scream at him." Tubbo reminded Toby who sighed, shaking his head.

"I know I know, but still. He won, he gets to be president, but don't worry. I'll make sure he'll keep in line. If not- we'll pick someone else then." Toby told them both, ruffling their heads much to their protest. "I promise, I have a good idea on what I'm doing. _Trust me_." He quietly said, giving the trio a small, pleading look.

Despite the fact Tommy wanted to protest, he bit his tongue and swallowed down his words at the look. 

Even from ten years from now he couldn't exactly say no to Tubbo when he used that look.

Well, apparently he could telling by Theo but Theo was a bitch and didn't count...

Tommy didn't want it to count.

* * *

Sapnap wasn't too sure on what to think about the whole, 'two guys coming from the future' ordeal.

He hadn't been present during the election but George was quick to fill him in on the matter.

He had thought it was a prank in revenge for missing the election, but George insisted that it was real. Bad and a few other backed him up, claiming that there was an older version of Tubbo now who went by Toby. Skeppy even sent him a quick photo of Toby, it was a bit blurry and Toby was looking at something else but Sapnap could see it was clearly an older Tubbo. His face more defined, his hair bit scragglier, burnt scars underneath his chin and covering his neck and decked in full enchanted netherite.

This was too much for a joke and he doubted that _everyone_ would be on board with it _just because_ Sapnap wasn't at the elections.

Schlatt had won, Sapnap was surprised but frankly didn't care about the elections in the first place so it didn't really effect him.

"You got a look at him Gogy, what'd he look like?" Sapnap asked as he and George waited within the forest near the SMP lands. They had sent Dreams the coordinates to where they were, it was close enough to the SMP and far enough from L'Manberg that they didn't have to worry anyone seeing the four of them just yet.

George sighed from his seat underneath the tree, "I wasn't that close to see him, but when he got out of the portal he definitely looked like Dream with that mask of his. I even thought it _was_ Dream doing something dramatic or something and wearing red instead of green, but then he spoke, asking where Dream was and we all instantly knew it _wasn't_ him. It was weird." He informed his friend, thinking back to the interruption of the election.

The fact that Theo was an older Tommy really didn't seem to connect, not with how they both knew Tommy. Tommy would've hated wearing Dream's mask, he would rather destroy the thing instead of wear it on his face.

"George! Sapnap!" The two of them looked over to see Dream jogging towards them, Theo jogging behind him, sticking close.

Sapnap blinked at the two masked individuals, going as far as to rub his eyes as they came closer. "Well I'll be damned." He whistled, glancing between Dream and Theo. "It's like there's two Dreams now, that's fucking weird." He commented, looking over Theo.

He wore a hoodie similar to Dream's, only in red and slightly different in style. His pants were dark brown to Dream's black, and he wore bandages on his hands instead of fingerless gloves. However his mask was pretty much identical to Dream's. He and George could see that, he even kept his hood up like Dream's, only small tufts of hair escaping the confines.

"George, Sapnap." Theo greeted amicably, his voice steady, calm and not as loud as Tommy's usually was. His voice had dropped a bit growing up but it was still recognizable at least, however the way he spoke...

George's eyes narrowed underneath his goggles, "This can't be Tommy." He said, looking at Theo up and down, "He's so..."

"Not like Tommy." Sapnap chimed in to help, agreeing with George. 

Dream laughed with his hands on his hips, "I know right? It is kind of weird, but like- it _is_ him. Show'em Theo." Dream said, commanded really, and without hesitation. Theo reached up to move his mask to the side, letting his hood fall to show off his hair as well.

Both Sapnap and George stared at him, at his duller blue eyes and hair. At the scar from his lip his forehead, at the frown that was on his face which looked only just a bit annoyed. "Fucking Ender." Sapnap swears, standing up just so he could step closer to the man. Annoyingly, he was taller than him, at the same height as Dream. "It really is you isn't it Tommy?" He wouldn't have believed it if it weren't staring at him in the face.

Theo gave him a more annoyed look, looking closer to the Tommy he knew of. "Of course it's fucking me bitch boy- but I go by Theo now. Do use the name." He drawled, unimpressed. But Sapnap could tell he was hiding how uncomfortable he was with how close they were, Sapnap snorted, taking a step back. 

Now _that_ , that was Tommy-like.

"Ender To-uh, Theo, what happened?" George asked, now standing as well. He motioned to the scar on his face, "Any more to the right and you'd probably lose your eye." He said with a grimace. The scar looked probably a year or two old? 

Theo paused and glanced at Dream, "Can I cover my face now?" He asked instead, Dream hummed and Theo took to that as approval. Moving his mask back over his face but letting his hood stay down for now. "Tubbo gave me the scar. My Tubbo, Toby now I guess."

The three other men were caught off guard from the revelation, "What?" Sapnap said, staring at him for a while new reason now. Incredulous and disbelieving. "Tubbo. Toby-Tubbo, whatever, gave you that scar. As in he was the one who did it." He watched as Theo nod, his mind whirling.

He's seen how close the two of the teens were, he didn't think they'd ever hurt each other on purpose. "Was it an accident?" Sapnap asked, because that had to be it. Even with the seemingly rocky relationship between Toby and Theo, it could've been an accident.

"No." Theo answered, paused then tilted his head. "Not really. He was trying to kill me, he didn't know who I was until he cut off my mask and saw my face." He shrugged, as if the fact his former? Best friend trying to kill him and instead left a lasting scar on him wasn't that big of a deal. "You could say it was an accident since he didn't know who I was before hand but, he still aimed for my head." 

"By Ender, isn't he like, your best friend?" George questioned faintly trying to wrap his head around the image of Tubbo trying to kill Tommy. It just- didn't compute for him. 

Theo looked at him, George shifted a bit because of the mask- it was weird to face Dream's mask on someone else's face. "He was. He's not anymore, I don't think he is. Dream's my best friend now, he has been for a couple of years." He says, nodding to Dream who stayed quiet. But Sapnap got the feeling that Dream seemed pleased by that.

 _What the fuck._ Sapnap couldn't help but think to himself, aloud though he asks, "What the fuck even happens in the future? Why are you even here?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Dream questioned, head tilting at Sapnap and George. 

The two of them shared a hesitant look before nodding, "Lay it on us." Sapnap said, looking back to Theo.

Theo tilted his head at him, so much like Dream- fuck this was creepy in a way. Just what happened to Theo? 

The question settled on his tongue and he wondered if he should ask that.

The question is mostly forgotten when Theo starts talking about The Crimson. How it affected the Overworld, affected the lands, the mobs, the people.

"You die to the Egg," Theo tells George, who paled at the revelation. "Twice. You had already died beforehand because of Techno, but your last two lives were to the Egg. It ate you after Sapnap was infected and brought you to the Egg. Dream took your final life, Sapnap, he got infected because of you."

Sapnap drops on his ass, unable to stay standing up at that. He got infected, he brought George to his death, to be fed to some _Egg_ thing that ate people and then he died permanently by _Dream_.

"You didn't tell me that." Dream said tightly, gripping the blades of grass from where he sat. 

Theo shifted in place, "I'm sorry Dream, but- you didn't ask. You asked how you died, but you didn't ask how you got infected." He said quietly, apologetically with his head bowed. Submissively. Sapnap took in a deep breath, trying to gather himself once more.

"How do we know it's true? For all we know, you could be lying to us- trying to start shit from the past!" Sapnap exclaimed, hoping that that was it. Theo was just being an asshole, lying about a plague apocalypse that tore everything in the Overworld and took their lives.

" _Never_." Theo snarls, all three of them flinch at the primal and desperate sound. "I wouldn't lie about this- not this, not to _Dream_." He said heatedly, gripping the sleeves of his hoodie tightly in what seemed to be a death grip. "You're Dream's friends, his best friends. He was fucking _devastated_ after you both died, he tried not to show it but he was."

George bit his lip and he thought back to Theo's words, "Dream died because he got infected? Did you kill him?"

It was Theo's turn to flinch and he hung his head. Dream was the one who answered.

"He didn't." Dream took in a deep breath, "I died in the snow, the infection got to me along with some heavy wounds from a supply run. I was immune to the mind manipulation of the Egg, Crimson thing, because of my blood, the whole ' _admin descendant_ ' thing." He paused, staying silent for a while before continuing on, his voice a bit strained. "The infected can't use healing pots, not as effectively as we can. So he couldn't help me. He watched me die."

"I burnt his body." Theo continued in a whisper. "Couldn't let the Crimson spread more into the tundra. So I burnt him and left."

George looked horrified, Sapnap was as well. The four of them sat in silence. Uncomfortable, heavy silence.

They stayed like that for a while.

* * *

"Can I ask how you and Dream became friends?"

Theo looked over to him, to George. 

They were now in one of Dream's hidden bases, deep within the SMP lands. They decided to move there after the heavy silence. It wouldn't bode well for them to be seen by the others, not yet at least. 

Sapnap and George agreed to help Dream and Theo with their plans, they couldn't let the Crimson spread after all. Not after Theo told them the future. Even if it was so early in the timeline, there was a chance that the Crimson was there, hidden underground underneath the land. Waiting for someone to discover it. If that was the case then they needed to find it first and destroy it. 

Dream and Sapnap were in another room, getting a few items which left George with Theo.

"He kept me company, after I was exiled from L'Manberg." Theo told him, "Toby exiled me after I burnt down your house. Which was an accident by the way, I'm very sorry about it." He apologized, meaning it as well. He's come to regret a lot of things over the years. Burning one of Dream's closest friends' house was one of them. 

George's face furrowed but he nodded back, "It technically hasn't happened yet to me, don't apologize... So you were exiled by Toby?"

Theo hummed, "Yeah. I'll admit I was a fucking ass back then, I hurt so many people. I was being selfish with what I wanted, with the discs." Theo said, he's repeated those words a lot since he's been with Dream. "They don't really matter anymore, I still like them, but they don't matter. Dream helped me realize that. He helped me a lot over the years, he gave me items, kept me humble and made me his protoge. I've learned a lot from him." Theo said with a hidden smile. 

"Huh..." George glanced to where Dream and Sapnap were before back at him. "You... really consider him your friend." He said with a strange look on his face, Theo nodded.

"He is. He was my only friend when I was exiled. He was the only one who consistently visited me all the time, he saved my life, saved me in the end." 

_Peering over the edge of his tower, he sees one man at the bottom. His communicator goes off. He's startled off the edge and screams, but water saves him. Dream saves him from the fall. "Tommy are you okay?!" Dream screams, getting rid of the water and checking over him, he sounds so panicked._

"I made so many shitty mistakes but he forgave me time and time again."

_It's cold in the snow and Dream towers over him. "Techno told me where you were Tommy. He doesn't care about you." He says quietly with a gentle smile and green eyes colored like poison, "No one does. Except for me... Now will you stop running and just come with me, Tommy?" It's cold, he's shivering and crying, he nods. He's done with running. He just wants to be warm and not alone._

"He's taught me everything he could."

_"Again." Tommy's so tired, he's low on health but Dream splashes him with a potion and his health is no longer low. "Come on Tommy, you can do more can't you? You don't want to disappoint me now do you?" He doesn't, he lifts up his axe and charges forward._

"I owe him my life. He has my _loyalty._ "

_"How are you feeling Tommy?" Dream asks, setting aside the bloody blue needle. His neck hurts, and there's static in his head. He tells him this and Dream smiles. It's crooked, strained, his eyes are two shades strangely. "Good."_

"He's my friend." 

_"I'm so sorry Tommy." Tommy stares at the broken man, red vines creeping up his neck and black ichor dripping from his grassy green eyes. No poison. "I'm so sorry." It hurts to breathe as the static in his head grows louder the more he apologizes. "Kill me-" He **can't.**_

George is staring at him, Theo notes.

"Hey Gogy! Get in here!" Sapnap calls from the other room and George doesn't hesitate to move. 

Theo stays where he is, Dream hasn't called for him.

* * *

_"Do you think... when I die- would you be free Tommy?" Dream asks him, one specific night. One of his eye's been covered. Roots digging into his skull, but his other eye is fine and grassy green. No poison. No ichor. His friend looks at him, tiredly, there's leaves growing out of his shoulder. "There's a chance that maybe, after I die... You'd be free. You could go back to Tubbo."_

_"Stop talking nonsense, you won't die." Tommy immediately replies, sounding strained as he popped the blaze powder into the brewing stand. Dream stays silent and he sighs, "It is a small chance, but even then- I wouldn't know how to be free." His life is centered around Dream. If Dream is gone, is dead, what could he do? The static pulses like a heartbeat in his ears._

_"Tubbo could show you, he's your best friend."_

_"He's not. You are. End of fucking story Dream, now shut up and sit still. I need those leaves."_

_It's silent in the potions room before Dream finally speaks again as Tommy is carefully cutting a few leaves off his shoulders. "If Funy and Phil get that portal working... Are you going to help me? The past me?"_

_"Of course I would. We'll help him together."_

_"Tommy..."_

_"We'll help him. Save him, save you and everything will be fine."_

_"... Alright... Hey Tommy?"_

_Tommy looks at him, and he almost freezes as he sees the ichor in his eye, poison swirling in the pupil. "Yes Dream?"_

_"You won't betray me right?"_

_Tommy doesn't hesitate. "Never Dream, I'll never betray you."_

_He'd never betray his friend._

_Never._

_He'll help him, save him, and everything would be fine._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll admit, the start of the chapter seems a bit weak but i wanted update again  
> happy holidays everyone, hope you have a good december!  
> jfc its almost the end of 2020.
> 
> anyway, i'm absolutely baffled by the amount of support i'm getting- thanks guys! i'm glad you're enjoying it!
> 
> toby's doing alright! he could be better, but he has tubbo, wilbur and tommy around. soon enough, even techno and phil :) next chapter, we'll get more into toby's side of things.
> 
> theo's... yeah theo's doing complicated right now. but the dream team is there for him! just as he's there for them! mostly for dream, but yeah essentially.
> 
> i hope you continue to enjoy, see you next chapter! do comment, i enjoy those immensely


	5. The Father and The Blade

* * *

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! laaame. it's been a while. TECHNOBRO TECHNOBRO TECHNOBRO!! R. there's something wrong. are we there yet? are we there yet? when are we getting there? AAAAAAAAAAH I'M BORED! blood god blood god blood god. it'll be nice to see tommy and wilbur again. smile smile smile! e. technoboat and dadza. technoboat and dadza. _

"You doing okay Techno?" Technoblade's eyes snapped over to his adoptive father, the piglin hybrid taking in a deep breath. "We're almost there buddy, hang on."

"I know, I'm doing fine Phil." He replied, shaking his head and trying to clear his thoughts. 

Sometimes it was so hard to try and focus with a chorus of voices in your head, but Techno can manage. He's grown up with it, gotten used to it, most of the time anyway.

Soon, they'd get to the SMP, to L'Manberg and reunite with his brothers who needed him there. 

Tommy had even said _please_ to him, so _something_ must be going on over there. 

_ dolphin! booooring. something's off. EEEEE. dadza and technoboat. Hmmmm. technosupport! WHERE'S THE DOLPHIN?? the ocean sucks!! what's wrong? TECHNOBLADE AND PHILZA OFF TO SEE THE FAM. are they okay? there's a problem. YA SUCK G. _

Technoblade huffed through his nose, rubbing his aching head. Long journeys always did make the voices more frantic and annoying and he'd have to double his efforts in trying to ignore them. It wasn't fun, but he managed. At least he had Phil by his side to help.

_ techno there's something going on and it's wrong. _

* * *

Seeing L'Manberg as it was right now felt bizarre to Toby, looking up at the tall walls that surrounded their nation. 

The man-made lake was gone and Toby was walking vaguely familiar grounds, buildings were missing, structures were yet to be built, less paths leading to areas that didn't exist yet and may or may not ever exist. L'Manberg felt comparatively smaller and unfamiliar to him as he stood in its first era. 

"What was L'Manberg like," Wilbur asks from his side, the man's been following him ever since he left his younger self's house. Tubbo and Tommy were somewhere around, they had wanted to follow him too but he nudged them to have some free time to themselves. To hang out and be the teens that they were, something he and Theo couldn't have done in the past but Tubbo and Tommy could do now. Toby would make sure of that.

Ender, they were just teenagers, 16 of age. Experienced a war, however brief it was, they had died- _Tommy was on his last life_ while Tubbo still had one extra left.

Toby would protect them, would protect Wilbur and everyone else. He had his three lives again, he could and would spare two of his lives for them all. He was already used to the precarious life of a single last life after all.

The burn scars underneath his chin ached slightly at the thought, it used to disturb him before but now it's a small comfort. 

"Toby?" Toby blinked and hummed, shaking his head.

"Sorry Wilbur, what was that again?" He needed to stop spacing out. He wasn't alone here, Wilbur was with him.

They were at the outerskirts of L'Manberg. Right by the walls. Toby had wanted to see them up close, it had been years since he'd seen these walls.

Wilbur repeats his question, eager and curious. "What was L'Manberg like Toby? In the future, before the..." He trailed off uncomfortably. Before the Crimson, Toby knew. That was what he wanted to say.

"It was beautiful." He answers, wistful and smiling. "But very different to now. There's a lot of things that've changed. Like the walls." He reached out, placing a palm on the cool stone, "Schlatt took them down, and even after the war, we decided to keep them down." The only other time they had walls was when Dream... his fists clenched and he tried to shove the memory away.

_He looked away as Dream escorted Tommy away from L'Manberg. He couldn't bear to see the betrayal in Tommy's bright blue eyes._

Never again.

Wilbur however, seemed appalled. "Schlatt _took down the walls?_ " He gasped, angry and offended. "Ooh, _that man I-_ " 

" _Enough_." Toby snapped at him, grabbing Wilbur's wrist before he thought of leaving. Of going back to Schlatt just to harm him. "Wilbur, it's _fine_. Wilbur look at me." He insisted, trying to ground Wilbur to the spot and focus on Toby. "I know you hate Schlatt for what he's done, but _it's fine_. You don't have to go to him, frankly I'd rather avoid visiting him again right after I threatened him and left." Toby smiles at Wilbur's amused snort.

Before he and Wilbur came to the walls, they'd both visited Schlatt at the White House. 

It was, _amusing_ to say the least.

* * *

_"Schlatt."_

_The horned man jumped from where he stood at his chest, whirling around to see Toby and Wilbur right behind me. "By Ender's fuck!" He swore, pressing a hand against his rapidly beating chest, "You're really trying to give me a fucking heart-attack aren't you?!" He accused, wide-eyed and breathing heavily from his surprise._

_Toby gave him a look of amusement as he heard Wilbur snicker behind him, "Oh no. No no no, I mean, I wouldn't care if you had one but I wouldn't voluntarily give you a heart-attack Schlatt." He waved off, "But I'd advise not drinking anything alcoholic if you really want to avoid a heart-attack. Your alcoholism plays a big part to that." Schlatt gaped at him before cursing quietly underneath his breath._

_"Always told you that you were drinking too much, but you never did listen~" Wilbur sang smugly with his arms crossed, a shit-eating grin on his face. Toby couldn't tell if he was over the fact Toby was letting Schlatt continue being President or not, he probably wasn't but was hiding it well._

_Schlatt groaned, "Shut up Soot." He grumbled, taking a drink from his chest. Toby was pleased to see that it was at least just a normal bottle of water. The newly-decreed President went over to sit on a nearby sofa-chair, uncorking the bottle of water while giving them a dead-eyed stare. "So, what brings you two into my humble abode? Without knocking." He added derisively, giving them both a scowl._

_"I just wanted to check on you." Toby said amicably, arms relaxed at his side but he could see the wary glances Schlatt gave him and his hands. Very much remembering last night when a trident was thrown by his hands that_ almost _hit him. "Make sure you were actually here and not planning anything, like say; running away from your responsibilities."_

_"And I wanted to follow him around!" Wilbur chimed in happily, for a moment he sounded just like Ghostbur and Toby didn't know how to feel about that, so he just maintained his attention to Schlatt who quietly sweated underneath his intense gaze._

_Schlatt cleared his throat, adjusting his tie. "Me? Run away?_ Hah! _No, I wouldn't do that." A lie but Toby is very impressed at how composed Schlatt seemed to be at the moment, even if it was obvious he was nervous. "What would you even do if I did that?"_

_Toby gives him a smile filled with teeth, "Well I'd give you a couple of hours of a head start before I hunt you down and drag you back to L'Manberg kicking and screaming." He told him pleasantly. "I like to think that I'm a great hunter, learned from the best. So I'll be able to find you no matter how far you run." Despite how cheery he is, both Schlatt and Wilbur could sense and hear the clear threat that came from Toby._

_Schlatt's already pale, Toby nails him down by adding, "And if I can't find you, then maybe Theo can." They glance at him in shock at the mention of him. "Dream... bastard as he is, taught Theo all he could. So he's a great hunter as well- but unlike me. I don't think Theo would drag you back to L'Manberg oh no. He'll probably just kill you. Remember what I said last night Schlatt? Pertaining to what happened in my timeline, what_ you _did, what you were thinking of doing?" It's painful to bring that up but the look of damning realization on Schlatt's face makes it almost worthwhile._

_Almost._

_"Yeah, he probably doesn't find you too pleasant Schlatt. Just a fair warning." And it_ is _a fair warning._

_Toby didn't know how Theo felt about Schlatt, sure he had left last night while Toby'd been busy but that was because the opportunity came for him to sneak away. But if he hadn't, there was a fair chance that Theo would have gone for Schlatt's head._

_It was completely possible that Theo would have killed Schlatt._

_But there was also a chance that he wouldn't, Dream might say otherwise and Theo would listen._

_Schlatt didn't know that, and Toby didn't know if Dream would say otherwise, so Toby kept that to himself._

_Wilbur looked conflicted, he also probably wanted to know what Toby was talking about but thankfully for now. He stayed silent, watching Schlatt down the water from the glass bottle, probably wishing it was alcohol before corking the empty container._

_"Right... Thank you_ so much _, for the warning." Schlatt says slowly, strained and covering the fear he now felt for his life. He really was now stuck in L'Manberg as President now wasn't he? Fuck._

_Toby smiled back at him, still with teeth. "You're very welcome Schlatt."_

_Schlatt had wanted to be president, he'd get to be president. A fucking proper one. Toby was going to make sure of it._

_Toby was going to either make him into a good fucking president one way or another until he found someone else or thought of something else, or Schlatt was going to die._

_There might be options in between but they were unknown for now._

_Toby was going to kick this man into the threshold of responsibility whether he wanted to or not._

* * *

"Trust me Wilbur." Toby tells him, pleads with him. "I can handle Schlatt. Just leave him to me and _focus on other things_."

Wilbur looks unsure, hesitant to even consider it and Toby hopes. With all his being, that he'll let go. He knows that Wilbur cared for L'Manberg, that he wanted to protect it but that kind of thinking would twist Wilbur, _had_ twisted Wilbur.

Toby's afraid that Wilbur would end up as Ghostbur again, but this time through different but ultimately worse means. He doesn't want to lose Wilbur, this alive and mostly sane Wilbur. He doesn't want Tubbo and Tommy to lose him either. He doesn't want Philza to end up killing him this time.

By Ender, he was going to make sure they'd stay together and _live_. _Heal_. Be a family again.

He would tell Wilbur what happened, but only if Philza and Technoblade were around. They would be able to ground him along with Tommy. Fundy could help as well, but until then. He wouldn't tell Wilbur on how he died, how L'Manberg's second death was by his hand.

He doesn't know if he could tell _anyone_ how Theo caused L'Manberg's final death.

Sure, the Crimson had been taking over the nation but Theo still destroyed L'Manberg in the end. A third and final fiery, explosive death. 

"Toby, you're uh- you're holding my wrist a little too tightly there pal." Wilbur said with a pained tone to his voice and Toby abruptly lets go of his wrist.

"Shit, sorry Wilbur-" He apologized frantically, he hadn't meant to hold on so tightly! "I'm sorry, I really am. I- fuck." 

Wilbur winced, rubbing his now sore wrist and gave him a strained but reassuring smile. "It's fine Toby. It's really fine." It had just been starting to hurt was all, he hadn't realized just how strong Toby had been. It was unexpected, he knew Tubbo was kind of strong, he had fought well and hard in the war but still. That was one hell of a grip that Toby had.

For a moment, there's an awkward silence between them. Wilbur and Toby looking at anything else but each other, Toby at the wall while Wilbur observed the blue sky.

"Toby." 

Toby glanced at him, "Yes Wilbur?"

"Do you... want the walls down?" Wilbur questioned quietly, still not looking at him but at the sky.

"I..." He had wanted Dream's walls down years back, when Dream threatened to box them all in. Threatened to kill them should they take a step outside. Did he want L'Manberg's original walls to be down? "At first I didn't want the walls to be down." He said carefully, looking up towards the sky now with him, leaning against the wall. "It did protect us from Dream and the rest of the SMP and all, but it also separated us. Kept us separate from the outside world. Don't get me wrong, the original walls around L'Manberg _are_ important but... I got used to them being gone. L'Manberg didn't build the walls up again after Schlatt died." They were too busy rebuilding everything else to even consider rebuilding the walls again. 

Toby looked over to him, "Do you want the walls to stay up Wilbur?"

"Would it even matter?" Wilbur answered his question with another, finally looking away from the sky but he still didn't look at Toby, instead looking at the grass below.

"Maybe..." Toby closed his eyes, quietly thinking before he opened them with a resolute look. "Wilbur. If I let you be president, or even _vice-president_. Either way, a position of power, would you choose between this country or your family?" Finally, Wilbur looked at him. With wide, shocked eyes. "Between L'Manberg or your family, Wilbur. Between L'Manberg or Phil, Tommy, Techno, _Fundy-_ which would you choose?"

Wilbur's mouth opened, but nothing came out. His face scrunching as his mind whirled within his skull. His country or his family? Which _would_ he choose?

"Don't answer for now." The curly-haired man looked at him with confusion, "I'll ask again at a later time. Think on it Wilbur. Being President, or even vice-president, is not easy. You'll have to make choices sometimes. When Phil and Techno come, when I tell you more about the future, you can give me your answer then."

Wilbur closes his mouth, lips thinning as he considered what Toby said and nodded. "Okay, okay I'll- I'll definitely have my answer for that then." He said with a confidence he doesn't truly feel.

Toby doesn't know if he wants Technoblade and Philza to come sooner or later now.

He hopes for the best, but he's already planning for the worst.

* * *

The rest of the day, Toby and Wilbur wander L'Manberg. Toby gets to meet everyone there, he gives Niki a hug when he stops by her bakery. Telling her he's missed her. He doesn't see her as much anymore, she was busy with the other survivors in his time while he kept close to Philza and Fundy and trying to chase Theo down. He chats with Karl Jacobs, one of the infected who was killed by one of the survivors just months ago. 

He sees Purpled from afar, talking with Bad and Skeppy and it takes a lot in Toby to not flinch or instinctively draw his sword out at the sight of the three of them together. Purpled died to the Egg, Skeppy and Bad were infected before dying to the Egg, but here things weren't so. They weren't infected, they were just living their life as normally as they could be. Just talking to each other, he waves back when Bad spots him and waves at him, he doesn't smile though and walks away.

He pushes Wilbur to spend time with Fundy, he does tell Fundy about the fact he made the portal and the fox-hybrid is so intrigued. He tells him that he could check it out with Philza later, he walks away from the two to let them bond. They need it, Wilbur's been so busy with the election and L'Manberg, he needs to spend time with his adopted son. It was one of the things Fundy had wanted before, he'd told him. Ghostbur as well. So he leaves and tries not to think of Wilbur's answer too much.

Toby's confused when he can't find Ranboo until he remembers that the enderman-hybrid wouldn't come into the SMP lands for a couple of years. Still out there, somewhere. Only Niki would know where he was. He makes a note to himself to ask her about him later on, Ranboo would be someone important to them in the future. And he's missed him as well.

He stops by Quackity and tells him what he told Schlatt, Quackity is definitely terrified of him now. But they talk, Toby asks him if he still wanted to be vice-president and Quackity answers with no. He takes note of that. On another day, he'll tell Quackity on how he served as Toby's vice-president, how he was good at it- not the best, but he meant well for the nation. For Toby. Even if some of his ideas were iffy.

He goes back to wandering L'Manberg. He's not only doing that though, he's making notes for a regular patrol route and schedule. As much as he wanted to go out and find Theo, he couldn't leave L'Manberg under Schlatt's presidency without supervising him. And he didn't want to leave Tubbo, Wilbur and Tommy behind. 

He's noted that he hasn't seen George and Sapnap anywhere, he's even asked a few others and he knows. They were both with Dream. At this time, they hadn't defected from Dream's side, they were still the Dream Team. Best of friends until Dream revealed his plans and true colors and drove them away with his bullshit. Dream still considered them his friends though, Toby had heard the emotional scream Dream had made during a specific raid when he found Sapnap, covered in red vines and growing flowers out of his head. Sapnap had been clutching George's goggles and that alone was proof that George had fallen to the Egg as well.

He'd pitied the man then.

He doesn't pity him now.

During his wandering while trying to think of a patrol route, he finds them.

Tubbo and Tommy together in a small flower field, a couple of bees dancing in the air. The two of them sitting down, looking so happy and chatting so peacefully. Toby stayed within the shade of the trees, out of sight. He watched them for longer than he would've like to admit, trying imagine himself in Tubbo's place and Theo in Tommy's. 

That could be them, that _should_ be them.

Ender, he misses his Tommy. _So much_.

He tries to imagine, to bask in that imagination for a moment before shaking his head and quietly leaving the two alone. 

By Ender he _wants_ that so much... 

But there was much to do. 

He doesn't want to admit that the possibility for that was impossible, because Theo was with Dream and Toby was in L'Manberg. Again.

His mood plummets and he keeps to himself for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Theo!"

The man doesn't seem to hear him, head bowed to indicate that he was staring down at the lava, near-inscrutable with Dream's mask on. He sat at the edge of the teal-covered netherrack, legs dangling without a care- he didn't even have netherite on. He seemed at peace there, so close to the edge, one wrong movement, wrong action and he'd descend into the bubbling liquid of molten magma. 

Cautiously, George went by his side. Standing right behind him, ready should anything happen to him. "Theo?" 

"Hi George." Theo greets back, but he keeps his head aimed to look at the lava below. "Does Dream need anything?"

George frowned but shook his head, "Not really- I, uh, he was just wondering where you went. I think we have enough soul soil and sand, we can leave the Nether now." Please get away from the edge, George doesn't say. Disturbed by how quiet Theo was while watching the sea of lava below. 

Theo nodded, finally looking away, standing up from the edge to look at George. "Sounds good. Shall we leave then? Oh yeah here George." He took something from out of his inventory, it was a few pieces of ancient debris. "I managed a few lucky trades from a couple of piglins, you can have these. I've got something else for Dream and Sapnap as well."

"Uh- thanks?" George accepted the two items, feeling bewildered as Theo started to walk away. George followed after him.

George didn't know what to truly think about Theo. Future Tommy who was so unlike his younger self- sure there'd be some moments where snide comments and curses came, reminiscent to Tommy's usual way of speaking. But that was mostly it. He stayed quiet most of the time, speaking only when spoken to or speaking when he thought it was necessary. No other noises. He stayed close to Dream too whenever he could.

Sapnap joked on how Theo was better than Tommy like this but George knew that his friend too, felt unsure and somewhat uncomfortable from Theo's presence. His very existence. Things just felt... _off_ with Theo. Especially hours ago when Theo went on a slight tangent on Dream and how he considered Dream his friend and such. 

Dream's been a bit weird as well, it felt like he was taking advantage of Theo- George wasn't really surprised with that. Dream was just like that sometimes but this felt _different_. Dream and Theo were just...

"Heeyy, Theo! George! Welcome back!" Sapnap called with a grin, though he was surprised when Theo offered him a pair of enchanted boots, they were made of iron but the enchantments were good. "Woah, what's this?"

"Traded with a few piglins a while back, you can have these. You complained about your boots durability yeah?" Theo said, giving Sapnap the boots.

"Really? What about you? You're not wearing any armor." Sapnap pointed out, accepting the boots. 

Theo shrugged, "I'm used to being in the nether without armor, and if I do really need it. Dream has my armor set. Oh yeah, here Dream." Dream tilted his curiously as Theo offered a splash potion of fire resistance and a netherite ingot. "I managed to get some soul-fire torches from the trade too, which is great for us."

"Thanks Theo, you're such a good friend." Dream said, a bit smugly, Theo said nothing else but George suspected he'd perked at the praise. 

Sapnap wrapped an arm around Theo's shoulders, "Yeah dude, these boots are great! Thanks!" He exclaimed as Theo tensed before relaxing. 

"'S nothin'." He mumbled, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and George had to smile, despite how strange Theo was. He didn't seem all that bad.

Maybe George was overthinking a few things... Still though, something still felt off here.

"C'mon, let's get back to the Overworld and plan out on what to do!" Dream exclaimed and they all agreed.

They had some things to do, an evil Egg to destroy.

* * *

The sun sets when Toby reunites with Tommy, Wilbur and Tubbo back in Tubbo's house.

The three of them greet him enthusiastically, he's taken back but can't help but smile. Especially at Tommy and Wilbur as the two brothers seem so happy. Letting them have a nice peaceful day to bond with the ones they care about was a good call as Wilbur tells the three of them on how Fundy was doing and how interested Fundy was on the blocks that Toby had from the time-travelling portal.

Of course Wilbur told Fundy everything, he was his son and he had the right to know. Especially since he created the portal with his his grandfather, naturally Fundy was both horrified and intrigued and wanted to know more. Toby wasn't surprised and only sighed and smiled, nodding in agreement. Fundy would join them whenever Techno and Phil arrived. 

They spend dinner pleasantly with each other, Toby being pulled into talking about bees with Tubbo- he still loved bees. He doubts he will ever not love them, but after the Crimson took over, the bees that he loved just turned into another infected enemy that Toby had to avoid. Sure they had managed to save a few hives and bees but the danger was still there, terraforming the Nether into something like the Overworld as well as a safe place wasn't easy and there wasn't a place yet to let the bees leave their hive blocks.

As sad as it was, it lead to the interesting topic of the whole 'terraforming the Nether'.

And Toby spent an hour explaining how the survivors had been carefully, carving their own place in the Nether. Creating an ecosystem in the Nether through back-breaking work. Normally the Nether was so hot that the moment you placed any water it would evaporate but they managed to get past that by changing the temperature through a near impossible amount of ice. Ice would melt of course but with enough packed and hard ice, they managed to create a few spots in the Nether where water could exist without evaporating and from there, the terraforming truly flourished.

It wasn't easy but it _worked_. And they had a safe-haven home in the Nether, away from the Crimson.

He promised to tell more tomorrow, hopefully when Techno and Phil came by. They were disappointed but headed to bed without much of a fuss.

Toby found himself sleeping peacefully for the second night in a row. One of the rarest things to happen to him over the years.

And in the morning, he gets great news.

"Techno and Phil are almost here! They should be here around noon!" Tommy exclaimed excitedly at breakfast, Wilbur grinning with him.

Toby beams, "Fantastic!" With this, thing should be easier.

Right?

* * *

"Here we are." Phil says, looking up at the walls with a somewhat anxious look.

_Finally! we're here!! sleepy fam sleepy fam sleepy fam!!! TECHNOBRO AND DADZA ARE HERE BOIS WHERE ARE YOU?! egg. we are finally here! I wonder what's going on. blood for the blood god. Can't wait to see everyone! been a while since we saw toms tubs and wils. what's going? _

"Here we are." Technoblade repeated, sighing to himself, "Chat can you please pipe down a bit?" He asks to thin air- well, not exactly. The voices blared a bit before quietening down. Listening for the moment. "Thank you."

Phil gives him a look, "They listened? Must be important." He murmured, knowing that the voices, or 'Chat' as they had dubbed Techno's voices as from their constant chatter, don't usually listen to Techno's plea for silence or some reprieve. Unless something important was happening, or if it seemed that Techno really needed it. Chat would go on and on otherwise. 

_very important. _

Technoblade grimaced but nodded, both to Phil and at the stray Chat voice who piped up. That one voice somehow took his attention more than the others lately, saying ominous things over the journey that Techno didn't really like. He didn't like it when the voices were ominous, he even almost preferred their mockery over it but he had to say, the ominous warnings were at least helpful for him to be prepared.

Still, this seemed more ominous than normal, which wasn't helpful at all.

"C'mon then, let's go find your brothers." Phil murmured and together, they entered L'Manberg.

Of course, it didn't take long to find them. Actually it was Tubbo that found them, spotting them from the distance and shouting to gain their attention.

FAMILY REUNION!!!!!! AAAH IT'S THEM! wilby tommy and tubbo! hiii you guyyssss. They're looking well.

"Techno! Phil!" Wilbur exclaimed the moment they reunited, looking happy to see them both. 

"My boys!" Phil exclaimed back, taking Wilbur in for a hug, doing the same for Tommy who pretended that he wasn't enjoying the hug. He even gave Tubbo a hug, making the boy beam at Phil.

"Hey Blade." Tommy greeted Techno, grinning widely as Techno and Wilbur did a one-armed hug. 

The piglin hybrid snorted, "Tommy, Wilbur." He greeted back, smiling at them both.

"Now, what's wrong? Why did you call us here?" Phil asked seriously. As much as he wanted to catch up with his middle and youngest child, they had come for a reason.

_ trouble. Something's happened. something big. WHAT HAPPENED??? _

Chat whispered in Techno's head as he watched the three of them exchange worrying, hesitant looks before glancing back at them. "C'mon, let's get to Tubbo's house. We'll explain there." Tommy said with a surprising amount of seriousness in his voice. Which really didn't help the voices who shoved it into Techno's face, Tommy usually wasn't this serious. Not genuinely so, but it was clear that whatever was happening, it was indeed something big. Something important.

It didn't take long for them to get to Tubbo's house, along the way they were greeted by a few familiar faces but not once did they stop to sight-see or anything. They could do that later, and maybe Techno would have some time to sow in some anarchist chaos. He's ignoring the fact that there's a government, small as it is, in place within L'Manberg for now. His brothers needed him for whatever reason.

He finds out that reason after he and Phil enter Tubbo's house, sitting in Tubbo's living room with Fundy.

An older looking, scarred Tubbo. 

"Tubbo?" Phil questioned slowly and quietly, glancing between the man who looked like Tubbo and Tubbo himself. Tubbo smiled back at him, it was more than a bit strained, sheepish really.

"Dad, this is Toby." Wilbur introduced, motioning to 'Toby', "He's um, he's Tubbo. From the future, about ten years into the future. A bad future." 

Tommy chimed in, " _Very_ very bad future- he's gonna tell us what happened! He wouldn't tell us everything until you two came here." He said, looking frustrated. "There's also another me, future me called Theo but uh, _eeehhh_ we'll get to him in a bit! Right now, Toby here needed you both here."

"Future... Tubbo... Toby?" Phil repeated, sounding and looking incredulous and doubtful. Techno couldn't blame him, the sheer thought of someone coming ten years from the future was mind-boggling and was more fit for a fairy tale rather than reality.

_ time travel! FUTURE TUBBO! he grew up hot!! that shouldn't be possible. HE'S AN IMPOSTER KILL HIM!! he's not! he feels wrong but not really. What the hell is happening? _

"And this is entirely true." Technoblade deadpans, eyeing them all as before looking at Toby who smiles at him. He's taken back by the smile, it was filled with relief and painful nostalgia. There was something else there but he couldn't decipher it. He seems a bit distracted by something.

"It is!" Fundy declared, jumping up from the couch, "We watched him and Theo come out of the portal and it wasn't a Nether portal! It was completely different, it was made of iron, netherite, some runes and it came out of nowhere- which by the way the portal was made by future me and Phil! Family project!" The fox hybrid exclaimed, grinning widely. 

Of course Fundy and Phil managed to find a way to time travel, they were both geniuses in their crafts but _really?_

 _ KILL HIM! HE'S AN IMPOSTER KILL HIM!!! how about no? he does feel different and kinda wrong but not that bad!! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!! he shouldn't be here. FUTURE ARC? time travel shouldn't be possible. how interesting! KILL HIM. T _ _ubbo grows up so cool!_ _AAAAAAAAAAAH._ _i wonder how he got that scar? something's not right here. it's him. Wait, where's future Tommy? I like Toby! stab him. blood god blood god. toby and theo how quaint. Something is off. great work phil and fundy you broke the laws of time! WHERE'S FUTURE TOMMY I WANNA SEE HIM! stab stab stab! don't stab! shut up toby's about to talk!! listen. wrong wrong wrong. toby's a new favorite. SHUT UP AND LISTEN._

Chat had grown so loud at the revelation that Toby was future Tubbo that Techno was trying to push them all down, he almost didn't pay attention when Toby stood up.

"It's really nice to see you both again." Toby said with a relieved smile, "Look, I know things are really weird right now but you have to trust me and- dear Ender I forgot how loud Chat can be with you around Techno, can you please keep it down so we can continue to think and do things?" He asked, wincing as he rubbed his forehead.

...

" _Heh?_ "

_ he can hear us. _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> a lot of things happening here  
> a LOT of things happening
> 
> also to anyone out there, yes i would love to see drawings of theo and toby. any fanart would be greatly appreciated!! just be sure to link it in the comments and i'll be forever happy. yeah i just really wanna see theo and toby drawn by other people. 
> 
> toby can hear chat! aka the voices in techno's head! surprise! there's a reason for that, you'll learn about soon enough also yes, yes i enjoy toby bullying schlatt. it's a good switch around, will schlatt clean his act up or is he going to die? find out in the future!  
> and theo- he likes staring at lava. it's calming to him. he won't jump, he's long gotten over the urge to jump. but hey, he's bonding with george and the dream team :))
> 
> hope you enjoyed, till next chapter!
> 
> also i've been updating this story for 4 days straight and i have no idea how to feel about that.  
> idk when this streak will end but holy crap, it's been consistent hasn't it?   
> wow i'm so surprised at myself.


	6. Warrior of Blood

* * *

Toby nodded, "Yes, I can hear you lot. A lot better than I used to actually." He said, mostly to himself as he frowned. Was it because he was around Techno again? No, he remembers on how loud they'd been with Techno around, even in the Nether. They weren't in the Nether or around other piglins, so why could he hear them louder than usual now?

" _You can hear them?_ " Techno demanded just before Chat exploded with noise. Simultaneously, they both winced and almost doubled over at how loud Chat started to scream, the discord of multiple ethereal and near-nonsensical voices overlapping each other in an effort to be heard all at once. 

_ HE CAN HEAR US?! HOLY SHIT!!! oh my ender. TOBY HII!!! oh shit he can hear us?!!! AAHHHH SUPER WEIRD!! KILL HIM HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HEAR US! MORE BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! wait does that mean there's another warrior now? ENDERING FUCK WHAT THE HELL HOT FUTURE TUBBO!? super duper weird but yay! someone else can hear us. DUN DUN DUUNNNN. TOBY TOBY TOBY HII. how the fuck? HOW???!! ender ender we have a new warrior! impossible. he can actually hear us?? TOBY CAN YOU HEAR US? a new warrior that's unprecedented. FUTURE TUBBO CAN HEAR US!? how in the fuck can he hear us. Does he have the mark? we haven't had TWO warriors in a long time!! he's human but he can hear us. HE'S HUMAN HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HEAR US!! KILL HIM. stab the new warrior! OI TOBS WHAT THE HELL WHAT DID YOU DO? _

" _Aaugh! Chat please! It's too loud!!_ " Toby pleaded, clutching his head as the voices drowned out his own thoughts. This was almost as bad as their chants during fights and life-threatening situations. Almost, but it was still too loud and unlike Techno, he wasn't that used to the voices being so loud outside of battles. Techno had taught him on how he could focus during a fight with them in the back of his head, chanting and screaming in his ears. 

He could barely hear the others, panicked at the sight of both Techno and Toby clutching their heads to something they could not hear. The fact that Toby could apparently hear Techno's voices, could hear _Chat_ \- they didn't think it was possible until now. But here they were now, both hybrid and man clutching their heads in a futile effort to silence the cacophony of noise that only they could hear. 

Techno gritted his teeth, " ** _Chat that's enough! Tone it down!_** " He ordered, he understood their shock but screaming all at once would do no one any good! " _We won't get any answers if you keep screaming at us like this!_ " He was right, they _knew_ he was right and so the voices gradually quietened down to a more manageable degree of noise but were certainly not silent. 

_ we have to know. Shut up! If we kill him we won't know how he can hear us. stab! sorry hot future tubbo. HE'S FUCKING HUMAN HOW THE ENDER CAN HE HEAR US?! that's what we're trying to find out! we've never had a human warrior hear us before! OH POG TUBBO CAN HEAR US! how? SHUT UP WE HAVE TO KNOW. new warrior tell us what happened. The future seems so interesting! shush everyone, let him speak. _

Techno and Toby took a few deep breaths, shaking their heads lightly. 

"Are- are you two okay?" Philza asked with obvious concern, placing a comforting and worried hand on Techno. Wilbur was on Techno's other side with Fundy while Tommy and Tubbo flanked Toby in turn, they were all apprehensive as to what happened. 

Toby groaned, rubbing his forehead, "For now yeah, Chat's gone back down to a manageable level of noise. They're not screaming as loud anymore." He said with a sigh of relief. 

"You can- you can _hear_ Chat?" Tommy asked him, both he and Tubbo looking wide-eyed and shocked. Almost awed. 

"How? _I_ can't hear Chat!" Tubbo exclaimed, wondering how his future self could hear what Tommy's adoptive older brother could hear. Of course, he wasn't the only one.

"How indeed." Techno rumbled, eyes narrowed at Toby. "The only way you could _possibly_ hear them is through-" It clicked and Techno straightened, a face of realization mixed with apprehension. "Oh Tubbo, _you didn't._ " 

_ he did! he did. HE HAD TO IF HE CAN HEAR US. it's the only explanation. But he's human! he must have done it enough to satisfy **him**. _

Toby blinked and smiled, it was strained and sad. "I'm afraid I did Techno, I had to." He replied, shifting uncomfortably in place as Techno shook off Phil's hand so he could move closer to Toby, grasping his shoulders. 

"You _had_ to? What happened? You can't- you're _human_ , you don't _have_ to go through those trials if you're human. They don't let humans participate in the trials!" Techno exclaimed, his usual calm and monotoned self was gone, in place for apprehension and worried concern. Everyone else was confused but Toby could only feel resigned, losing his strained smile for an empty smile.

_ apparently in the future they do. HOLY FUCK HOW UTTER POG TOBY! he IS a new warrior.  _

"They do under special circumstances." Toby told him quietly, "There was no other choice. I had to, for everyone else. We needed the alliance and help of the piglin factions. _All_ of them. But you know they won't accept anything other than hard-earned respect Technoblade." He gently shook off Techno's hands off his shoulders.

_ HE FOUGHT THEM AL!? okay wow. **BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD. BLEED FOR THE BLOOD KING!** new warrior for our god! HE'S A WARRIOR THROUGH AND THROUGH! oh toby you poor man. but why did he need to gain every factions alliance?  _

_Blood, so much blood. The heat of the Nether didn't help his shaking, sweaty body, covered in wounds and blood. There's roaring coming from all around him, chants in a language he's only just begun to learn. But he understood them all the same. "Blood for the Blood God! Bleed for the Blood King!" There at the side, a familiar piglin hybrid stares at him with pride mixed with conflicted regret. He's won. For the final time, he's won. He did it._

He unbuttoned his shirt a bit, spreading it open just enough for Techno to see the brand on his chest, right over his heart, dark and red. A tribal marking of a pig skull with big tusks. A burnt brand on his burnt mark. The same mark that Technoblade had given him during the Festival- he's long forgiven him for it though. Technoblade has long earned his forgiveness.

Techno and Phil stared at the mark in horror as Chat went wild once more.

**_ HE HAS IT! THE MARKING! HE'S REALLY DONE IT. OH BY ENDER IT'S TRUE. HOLY FUCKING SHIT TOBY! TUBBO TUBBO TUBBO TUBBO!!! CHAMPION POG!! BLOOD! WARRIOR TOBY HAS COME! HE'S FUCKING DONE IT BY THE ENDER! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! BLEED FOR THE BLOOD KING! AHAHAHAHAH!!! he's bled for the blood god and proved himself worthy. HE IS WORTHY! HE PROVED HIMSELF TO OUR GOD AND HE'S BEEN BLESSED BY OUR VOICES! FUCK YEAH TOBY YOU DID IT!! _ **

_"Breathe Tubbo." He is breathing, he's breathing so much his lungs are starting to hurt. "Through your nose pal, come on. Open your mouth and bite down." He does, he bites down on the leather while staring at the red hot iron branding rod that was aimed at his exposed chest. He holds on to Techno's hand for dear life as it comes closer, breathing heavily through his nose. "Hang on Tubbo." The rod comes closer, and closer, and- **it burns. He screams through the leather as his chest burns worst than the fireworks. Something hisses in the back of his head but he can't focus because of the burning pain.**_

"What the fuck? Techno, don't you have that marking too?" Tommy questioned, glancing between his adoptive brother and Toby.

**_ BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! BLEED FOR THE BLOOD KING! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! BLEED FOR THE BLOOD KING! _ **

Toby clutched his shirt before buttoning it once more, "Chat _please_. We're not even in _combat right now_ -" Toby hissed, the voices swirling in his and Techno's heads. A building bloodlust in his veins that he hated.

" _I do have that marking._ " Techno growled, posture rigid and tense. Complicated emotions swirling in his eyes as he stared down the future version of Tubbo. "Chat, shut up please. We- We need to fucking _know_ Toby, why did you go through the trials? _How?_ Why did you need the alliance from _all_ the piglin factions?! That's shouldn't be possible!" 

Wilbur seemed to have connected it first, "Does it have to do with the fact everyone had to move to the Nether and had to terraform it?" He questioned aloud, while he only had a terrible and vague clue on what the 'trials' were thanks to Techno's reactions and Toby's newfound connection to the voices, it just came to him that people had decided to move to the Nether _permanently_. And tried to terraform it, so what did it exactly mean for the residents in the Nether? The piglins who rarely welcomed outsiders to their settlements and cities, how would they have reacted to the sudden influx of overworlders coming to their world?

" _What?_ " Phil shot him a confused look, moving to the Nether? Terraforming the hellscape?

"I think we all need to sit down." Fundy declared, seeing how worked up everyone was- they all needed to sit down and take a reprieve. He'd even go get or make some drinks for everyone.

They agreed to move to the kitchen and sit down.

Toby had a lot to explain after all.

* * *

_"Oh Ender, I- why did they choose me!? I'm- I don't know if I can do this!" Tubbo cried out, nervously pacing throughout the room. He's just finished the meeting with the piglin elders, with him were Ranboo and Techno. He'd just been chosen to undergo a trial, a vicious sounding trial that even Techno had been shocked to hear about when it was brought out. Tubbo had no self-confidence to winning, how could he? He was on his last life and he would be up against the best of each tribe! "Is there any chance they could've chose wrong or maybe, someone else can-"_

_Techno grabs his shoulders and Tubbo flinches at the contact, the hybrid looks slightly apologetic but he stops Tubbo in his place, interrupting his question. "No Tubbo. There's no one else, as much as I want it to be someone else too but the old bag has chosen." He told him firmly, letting go as Tubbo shook in place._

_"B-But I- this is-" Ranboo gave him a look of reassurance, "Tubbo if anyone can get through the trials it's you, besides. You have time, Technoblade promised to train you. You can do this!" He exclaimed, trying to give him some hope even though he too, was worried for him._

_Tubbo sniffed, glancing over to Technoblade who solemnly nodded. "I'll train you, it's not going to be easy. But you have to win. Keep that in mind, don't think about the what-ifs. Just focus on winning, because it's either you win or you die Tubbo." Win or die. That's what he had to do, win or die._

_He couldn't die, not yet. He still had to get Tommy back, beat Dream and protect his people._

_Shakily, he took in a deep breath and nodded. A new resolve in his eyes. "Win or die."_

* * *

Phil had been expecting something important when he and Techno arrived to L'Manberg. He was expecting trouble big enough that Wilbur and Tommy had no choice but to call for them both, and here it was.

It was nothing that he was expecting.

A future version of Tubbo sat across him, a man. Twenty-six years old, a decade older than Tubbo. So much can happen in a decade, that itself was a _fucking understatement._

A plague. A virus. A monstrous Egg that takes over the Overworld.

Biomes becoming uninhabitable, mobs and people infected, resources becoming scarce and an attempt of salvation in the form of terraforming in the Nether. And even then, it wouldn't be enough as The Crimson was starting to appear there as well.

"I told you guys on how we created an artificial ecosystem within the Nether last night." Toby said, glancing at Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo, "That was a hopeful surface look as to what really happened. I wasn't lying when I said there was back-breaking hard work, but that wasn't the only thing. We did manage to create the ecosystem, our own lands within the Nether where we could try and recuperate, salvage what we had from the Overworld. Uninfected crops, flora, fauna... People. However it was the Nether, and the Nether isn't our home. The Nether is dangerous and was already home to others." 

"The Piglins." Fundy said softly, "They were there when you guys all escaped into the Nether. So many people- I'm going to guess that not everyone were able to wear gold or even had gold." 

"Even if they all had gold on them, the fact that there were so many Overworlders in the Nether- they'd feel threatened." Phil breathed, imagining faceless people trying to escape one hell into another, only to be faced by the residents of that hell who saw too many people within their lands. 

Toby nodded, looking down at his steaming cup of honey tea. "They did, they thought we were invading the Nether so they attacked and the people who died to them- some of them respawned in the Overworld. They've managed to come back one way or another, some of them at least... And we couldn't sleep in beds in the Nether, we were trying to create as many respawn anchors for everyone and charge them but..." The way he trailed off, and the haunted look in his eyes. Phil wanted to give him a hug, something that Tubbo beat him to him. Hugging his older self, sitting by his side. Toby smiled faintly at him and patted his head but the haunted look didn't leave his eyes. "We couldn't work on creating a haven for us if we were constantly attacked. So we asked Techno and other piglin hybrids for help."

Techno himself sipped his own cup of tea, silent throughout the explanation. But Phil knew just how horrified he felt, his grip was a bit too tight on his cup, his ears pinned down to his skull and his eyes belayed a bit of his emotions. 

"There was a temporary truce, it wasn't easy because of the language barrier even with the help of Techno and the others. Eventually though, they understood why were in the Nether... but they didn't want to form a peaceful alliance. Nor would they help us. We were desperate for help, we offered what resources we could give them, offered to help _them_ but majority refused." 

"Why?!" Tommy asked, unable to get why the piglins would refuse them. Refuse Toby. They were people in need of desperate help! There was a crazy, red egg thing that was threatening the Overworld! 

Techno sighed, looking over to his youngest brother, "Because majority of the piglin factions are warriors, Tommy. Fighters. Sure there are healers, sages, others but the ultimate fact is piglins have a bloodlust that not a lot of mobs can match when it comes to it, and to them, respect is earned through blood. And a lot of piglins don't like overworlders Tommy, the Nether is a harsh place. And unless you come from the Nether, you won't be shown much kindness or mercy by them. Not without paying a price. And even then, it's hard... Let me guess, some hotheaded piglin leader suggested the trials?" He glanced over to Toby who grimaced, shrugged but nodded.

"What are the trials?" Tubbo questioned, but he was already dreading the answer. Despite it though, he wanted to know. _Needed_ to know, because his older self knew and went through it. Been branded by it, literally. Tubbo was afraid of the future already, but he had to know.

"The trials are... exactly as named, trials. Warrior trials. Trials where you could prove your strength, your power, prestige- you would have to prove yourself in the art combat and bloodshed." Techno explained, rubbing his face as he reluctantly got into the specifics of what the trials were. "There are many types of trials, it somewhat differs from faction to faction. But in the end of those trials, you get a mark which proves you went through the trials."

"A _branding mark?_ " Wilbur questioned incredulously, glancing between Techno and Toby who flinched at the mention of it.

"... It differs for each trial." Techno says, staring into his cup of tea, stirring the liquid. "For example, piglin hybrids go through a trial if they want to leave the Nether, to live in the Overworld, every piglin hybrid in the Overworld has a mark from that trial." He motions to a certain golden piercing on his ear, a fire stamped to the circular piercing. "I can't take this off. If I do, it means I forfeit my right and want to live in the Overworld. Any piglin who sees this piercing knows that I left the Nether, left the faction I was born into, I made that choice. I chose to be with the Overworlders. The Nether is not my home, not anymore." He paused then snorted. Guess it would be again in the future though huh?

"So that's why you never took it off." Tommy mumbled and Techno nodded back.

"But what about the trial for the branding mark then? A-And the voices? What trial needs that?" Fundy asked, fidgeting in his seat.

" _The Trial of Blood._ " Both Toby and Techno answered in a chorus, they along with Phil wore grimaces on their faces. Phil knew about the trial, but not all of it. 

"But why? Why _that_ trial specifically?" Phil asked Toby, "There could've been other trials. Surely, there could've been-"

Toby interrupted him, tired and quiet, "It was the only trial that would've included every tribe and earned their respect simultaneously and immediately." He took in a deep breath, "The Warped Priest was the one who suggested it," Techno paled at the mention of him, the cup cracking slightly in his grip. "And every tribe agreed to it. Someone had to go through that trial and _win_ , for the sake of peace."

"And _you_ did?!" Philza couldn't see it, couldn't see Tubbo going through such a violent trial. He may not know much about it, but he could piece together the pieces. "Why _you_ \- no offence Toby but-"

"Don't say 'no offence but', Phil." Philza froze at the chilled interruption. His own son interrupted him, giving him a cold look. "He won Phil, don't say no offence to his face when he made it through that trial. Just don't. Despite what you think, he still did it, he still won, you can't do anything but give him the respect he _deserves_ for winning." Techno pinched the bridge of his nose, seeing the lost and hurt look his adopted father gave him. "Look Phil, I understand why you're upset, hell I want to know why he went through it too but he did. And before you ask, _no_ , I already did that trial remember? I can't take it again. Especially if the Warped Priest is involved and he chose Tubbo. Toby. Did he choose you?" 

The silent nod was all he had in reply and Techno sighs heavily through his nose. Grunting like the half-piglin he was. 

Tubbo hesitantly chimed in, asking. "Erm, who... Who's the Warped Priest?" 

"He's the oldest and most respected Piglin in the Nether." Toby answers him, "He lives in one of the Warped forests, he and his faction worship the Blood God and are the ones to instigate and look over the Trial of Blood. They also give you the mark should you win." He says, hand over his heart. Over the branding, scarred mark on his chest. "After the trial, I won the respect and alliance to every faction. They even started helping us with the ecosystem, helping us with the building, defending us from nether mobs, trading us in not only gold- we didn't even have to wear gold anymore. There was peace in the Nether."

"But why _you?_ " Tommy asked with a frown, "I'm not insinuating any disrespect Big T, fuck off but really- why did this Priest guy choose _you?_ "

Toby bit his lip, seeing the same question on everyone else's face. "Because I was the only one that could. Because I was the President even if L'Manberg was gone, the one in charge of everyone and I had to for the sake of my people."

Wilbur slapped the table with both hands as he stood up, "You were _what?!_ "

* * *

"Ender, the enchantments you have on your items are _crazy_. Just look at this chestplate!" Sapnap exclaimed, looking over the chestplate that was originally Theo's. It still was, actually, but Dream was keeping it for him and currently he was letting Sapnap look over it.

They were back in Dream's base, having the great plan of trying to mine and try to find the damned Egg and destroy it. However it wouldn't be easy, and Theo wanted all of them to be ready. Which meant the best of armor and enchantments as well because for as much as the Egg might be at it's weakest right now if it even existed at the moment, it could still have tricks up its sleeves and try to infect or control any of them.

He wasn't going to let them get infected, especially Dream.

"'Soul-Fire Aspect'? Is that even a thing?" George questioned, looking over the netherite axe that Theo mostly used. It was easily the most overpowered axe he's ever seen. 

Theo hummed from the crafting table, "Yeah, it's not a normal enchantment you can get with the enchanting table or even by anything else. There's a very specific way to get it." He said, creating a few Soul Torches. "It's very effective against the Crimson, it should be able to destroy the Egg as well." 

Dream glanced over to him, communicator in hand. "Hey Theo, Technoblade and Philza are in L'Manberg. Looks like they met up with Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo and Toby." He called out him, causing the blond to freeze. "Theo?" He sat up from his couch, Sapnap and George halting their awe'd observations to see Theo shake his head and pick up the Soul-Torches he dropped on the thankfully stone ground.

"Hey, are you alright?" George asked worriedly, walking over to him.

Theo shook his head, putting the torches into his inventory. "I'm fine. I just- didn't expect them to be here that fast." He said, somewhat bitterly. "That'll be annoying, having them here already. Technoblade especially." Toby would tell them, tell Technoblade and then the damned hybrid would try and go against Dream. Maybe even try to kill him. Hah, he could try but Theo wouldn't let him. Him, Toby, anyone- they could try to hurt or kill Dream but Theo wouldn't let any of them do so. "However I will tell you that Technoblade is also immune to the Crimson's mind control. It's because of Chat, the voices that speak to him. Apparently you can't control a person who already has something in their heads." He says casually and catches the way Dream pauses for a moment. He's not the only one.

"We'll have hurry. I'd rather we go find the Egg, destroy it _before_ Toby finally decides to deal with it."

Sapnap frowned, "You guys won't team up for the sake of the world?" 

"No." The immediate response was jarring, "Maybe if it was just the two of us. But with you lot around, he'll just get in our way." Get in his way. In Dream's way. He'd try to prevent everything that Theo was trying to do, which was stay by Dream's side. He'll just hurt Dream, maybe even try to kill him. Technoblade would help now that he was here.

"Besides, Toby is trying to keep L'Manberg in tact rather going immediately after the Egg. He's focused on changing other things. I don't think the sake of the world is a priority to him right now." Theo added in.

George shared a look with Sapnap, glancing over at Dream who stared at Theo with a tilted head. He was thoughtful, George knew, they'd been friends for so long so of course he knew. But there was something else there mixed with the thoughtfulness. 

"What if the Egg's not there Theo?" Dream suddenly asks, "Not there yet, or even if it's there and then it's destroyed. What are you going to do?" He asks, something akin to anticipation surrounding him.

Theo looks back at him, expression hidden behind the same mask Dream was wearing. "I'll stay with you of course." He answers with complete confidence. Complete obedience. "I'll help you with whatever you need me for. If the Egg's not there yet, I'll wait until it's there and immediately deal with it. And if we do deal with it- afterwards I'll just stay with you. If you'll have me of course, I can always go somewhere else and do something else I guess." He says, losing confidence at the end. If Dream told him to stay away, he would do it. He'd prefer not to though. What was he on his own? He couldn't stand the thought of being alone. And being away from Dream.

Dream tilted his head, humming, "Alright." He stood up, stretching, "Let's go find one monster Egg. I'm going to get some items from the storage." He left the room soon afterwards.

Theo smiled underneath his mask, it's unconfirmed but he doesn't think Dream will tell him to go somewhere else. At least that's what he's hoping for.

"Can I have my axe back George? I might need it." He asks, turning back to George who'd stayed silent since Dream asked him. 

George snapped out of his thoughts, hiding the frown he had with a strained grin, "Oh yeah, sure. Here you go Theo."

Theo puts his axe back in his inventory, turning back to the crafting table. "Give me the soul sands and soil, we'll need a lot of soul torches if we're going to get all three of you Soul-Fire Aspect enchantments on your weapons." He misses the way Sapnap and George have a silent conversation with their eyes alone.

* * *

Toby sighs tiredly, leaning against the balcony railing. Head hung down as the sky above him turned orange, gradually turning purple as the sun set over the horizon. 

That was... a harrowing conversation.

He told them.

How Toby became president at the age of 20, just out of teenagehood, so young and inexperienced but he took the job nonetheless because the war was _over_ and Tommy hadn't wanted to be President, he didn't think he could handle it and he had unfinished business. So Wilbur chose Tubbo and they thought they could do it. Together. They thought they could do it as President and Vice-President. He told them about L'Manberg's second death, at the hands of Wilbur. His Wilbur, who'd been plagued by paranoia, turned insane and violent- he hid it well, or maybe they didn't want to believe that the Wilbur they knew had changed so much. It was hard to remember right now. He told them about Technoblade's betrayal, the withers- he left out the speech, he can't bear to tell Tommy about Technoblade's speech. 

He told them about Wilbur's death, at the hands of Philza.

It was chaotic, the reactions.

No one wanted to believe it, though Technoblade was probably more willing to believe the withers. He had made quite the face at the tale of Wilbur and Tommy asking his help in their rebellion and with Techno's anarchist ways, he really didn't like Toby's sudden seat of power. 

But Wilbur, oh Wilbur was crushed and in denial.

 _"I wouldn't do that!"_ He protested, screaming, _"I- L'Manberg is my **home** , my country! I love it! I wouldn't just, blow it all to hell!_"

 _"But you did, for me. Two years exiled from the country you built and love, that was enough for you to decide that if you couldn't have it. Then maybe no one would should."_ Was Toby's cold reply. 

It was unfair. Probably. But to hear the denial after living through what happened- he couldn't let it stand.

 _"Your country or your family Wilbur?"_ He reminded him, causing Wilbur to stop. _"I asked you yesterday. Your country or your family."_

His Wilbur chose L'Manberg. In a sick, twisted way, he had chosen L'Manberg over family.

 _"Is- Is that why you didn't want me to be President?"_ Wilbur asked, trembling and hurt. 

Maybe, Toby thinks but he doesn't say it aloud. Watching Wilbur flee from the chaotic kitchen. Fundy chases after him, Philza as well after a while. He was still reeling from the fact he would be the one to take his son's last life. Tommy and Tubbo are besides themselves, but ultimately, they follow after. And it was only him and Technoblade left in the kitchen. Toby doesn't stay, he leaves. For the balcony, for a breath of fresh air and for some time alone.

 _"You don't understand Tubbo, it could've been worse with Wilbur!"_ Quackity had told him before, when JSchlatt was in power, when he was seventeen and they were both really seeing how bad of a president Schlatt was for them. 

Maybe it would've been worse.

Maybe that's why he was scared to let Wilbur be President. 

He hasn't told them the rest of what happened, about Ghostbur. About the rebuilding, about everything else- should he though? He was already hesitant to tell them about Tommy's exile, he's hesitant to say _why_ Dream could brainwash Tommy in the first place. He hasn't told Phil and Techno about Theo, what happened. Fuck. This was more complicated than he thought it'd be. He should've known.

Toby failed his first goal of getting Theo, and he might just be failing the rest of his goals as well.

_ toby looks so sad. NO DON'T BE SAD TOBY. a lot of shit happens in the future oh wow. WILBUR BLOWS UP L'MANBERG??? and he dies. ENDER WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THE FUTURE. what happens with tommy though? Tommy is still out there. e. g. g. TECHNOSUPPORT! techno go help hot future tubbo. _

Toby jolted at the sudden influx of noise, Chat was there? But that meant-

"Stop calling him hot future Tubbo, the man said his name is Toby now." He whirled around to see Techno behind him. "Hey."

Toby awkwardly coughed, "Uh, hey, Techno."

_ the two warriors need to speak, everybody shush. _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can tell i'm bullshitting the lore quite a lot for the sake of this story  
> like, trials, soul-fire aspect, the branding marks- look, it pops into my head and i can't get it out until i write it down. i just hope that you guys like it, in any case, theo's not the only one who's been through shit! toby has been through quite a lot of shit!
> 
> techno is toby's mentor while dream is theo's mentor- how nice!  
> we'll have some bonding time with techno and toby in the next chapter!


	7. Mentor and Student

* * *

_ the two warriors need to speak, everybody shush. _

"So..." Techno says, walking up so he could lean against the balcony besides Toby. "The future's a mess." He says with the perfect deliverance of an emotionally incompetent man who has no idea what else to say.

Toby can't help but laugh slightly at that. "Yeah." He says, laughter quickly dying as a rueful smile grew on his lips. "Yeah, it's a fucking mess." He agreed, smiling at him before looking at the setting sun. 

"... I'm surprised you even called me here when I tried to blow up your country with withers." Techno admitted, looking at the now former President. 

Tubbo as President, it did seem to make sense but Techno was very much reminded on how _young_ Tubbo was _and is_. Tubbo had given Toby such a wide-eyed, lost look, he looked so much younger compared to Toby who was leaning against the railing with a rueful smile on his face.

Toby's smile turned softer, not as rueful, "I've long forgave you for all the things you've done Techno." He tells him, not a lick of lying or deception in his voice. Just a stated fact, a truth that Techno didn't understand.

"'For all the things I've done'?" Techno repeats quietly and he almost doesn't ask. But curiosity is overwhelming and he's willing to be the cat that was killed. "What else did I do, Toby?"

Toby doesn't speak for a moment, "You... Well, before you created the two Withers, you shot me and took my second life." He says and Techno closes his eyes, feeling guilt bubble. "It was during a Festival that Schlatt planned, well- he said he wanted a Festival and actually had me plan and host it. I did everything, tried my best at it, he knew I was a spy though. And when I went to say my speech, he trapped me in a box and had you kill me." He rubs his neck, feeling the scarred skin that stopped underneath his chin and covered most of his upper chest. 

"I was on your side, and I killed you." 

"You didn't have a choice, Schlatt and Quackity put pressure on you. And there were too many people around that could overpower you, you never did well under pressure. Chat certainly didn't help, the voices were influenced by the pressure and the bloodlust. You told me that." Toby tilted his head and looked at him with eyes filled with understanding. "I didn't really understand truly back then, but I do now." And he does. It's clear he does.

He's been through what Techno's been through, he hears what Techno hears. He's tasted the blood, felt the lust and heard the chanting that went unheard by all but him. By all but _them_.

Someone finally understood Techno's plight with the voices and Techno hates it, because this was Toby. This was _Tubbo_ , the bee-loving kid that was his youngest brother's best friend. Before he wouldn't have _ever_ thought that the child, as much as a gremlin as he could be with Tommy, would be able to understand Techno on this level.

"How old..." Techno asks as it dawns on him and Toby gives him a look.

"Seventeen."

Ages could be forgotten in the moment. It could be forgotten in an important situation because of the flurry of action, it's not something you really think of when you were too busy thinking of something else. Like survival. Like blood. 

A lot of teenagers of their world would lose _only_ their third lives around that age, because they were reckless or because of something else.

Phil had lost both his lives at a young age, but he lived on his last life and _survived_. 

Techno had only lost one of his lives- his human genetics being the only reason why he could even have the standard three lives anyway. 

And Toby had lost two lives by the time most teenagers lost their third life. 

But normal teenagers didn't go through wars. Normal teenagers weren't soldiers who suffered through two wars nor took Presidency fresh out of their teenage years and right at the start of their young adulthood. Toby wasn't a normal teenager, nor were Theo, Tubbo and Tommy. They'd grown through fire and violence, Toby and Theo more so than their younger counterparts and Toby could only hope it would stay that way. That Tommy and Tubbo wouldn't have to go through another war, wouldn't have to experience what he and Theo experienced. Wouldn't have to be torn apart. But Techno didn't know about Theo, not yet.

All he could think of, was that how he, Tommy's older brother. Took his younger brother's best friend's second life away underneath _peer pressure._

"Don't." Toby interrupts his thinking, still understanding but _stern_. "You already said your apologies- your future self, _my_ Techno. He's done all he could to repent, I've forgiven him, _you_ already. Don't look so guilty _now_ , when you haven't even done anything. Tubbo here, still has one life to spare. And besides," He rolls his sleeve up to show Techno the three hearts on his wrist. "I'm not worried about living on my last life anymore."

Techno stared at his wrist, " _How?_ " You couldn't regain a life once you lost it. That was frankly, _impossible._ But then again, so was time travel.

Toby shrugged, looking down to his wrist. "I don't know. It feels weird to see all three hearts again. I think the portal had something to with it but- I'm really not sure."

_ three hearts again. HAH HE IS AN IMPOSTER! stop saying that he isn't you literally saw the mark on him so shut up. It's because he's Toby now. makes sense. maybe? that's so unfair! Hot future Tubbo is different from adorable present Tubbo. he was given a chance and now he gets to change everything. How exciting! _

Both of them had to wince at the sudden reappearance from Chat, they'd been surprisingly silent for the past few minutes while they talked but now they were back again.

"Excuse me?" Toby questioned, startled by their words. One, because one voice was insistent to call him 'Hot Future Tubbo' which is kind of flattering but also very weird? And two, most of them were proposing theories as to why Toby had all three of his lives again.

_ Toby shouldn't be here but he is! time travel shouldn't be possible. NO SHIT IT'S NOT! E! you can't have two versions of the same people.  _

"You can't- Chat, settle down. I can barely hear any of the good theories coming together. Give us a second to piece it out." Techno complained, trying to think and puzzle together what they were proposing to him in a way that could make sense to him and Toby. "So essentially, you're telling us that because Toby is Toby, as in he's different from Tubbo, he can get three lives again. He's his own person and isn't Tubbo in the same sense anymore?" He threads together as Toby caught on.

The time-traveler rubbed his chin in thought, "I did come from the future and I've changed enough that I can, stay in this time and have three hearts again?" His eyes furrow as he thought more about it. "I _suppose_ that makes sense? In a weird, sort of not really way- Tubbo won't grow up to become me, that's something I would make sure of if I had any say on it."

"I think it's best we don't question it now," Techno said dryly, rubbing his forehead, "Let's just say the portal gave you two lives again and you're your own person... Still doesn't change anything." He sighed, looking away from Toby towards the sky. It was dark now, the stars were coming out along with the rising moon. Night was upon them, the hostile mobs would come and spawn from the darkness. 

Toby sighed as well, "No. It doesn't... For me anyway." He nudged Technoblade, "Like I said. You've already apologized to me. You've made it up to me- who do you think taught me and supported me through the trials?" He asked and watched the realization really click to the hybrid piglin. " _You_ did. You were there for me, you became my mentor. I survived _because of you_. You were on the main people that kept me going, and even better, you _understood_ what I was going through."

"Because I went through what you did." Techno mumbled, a bit caught off-guard. He never really thought himself as a teacher before, a mentor. Sure he taught Tommy and Wilbur a few things in fighting but- becoming a mentor to someone who had faced the same trials as he had? That was... another thing entirely.

_ TECHNOTEACHER! no no technoMENTOR! aww how cute! They're bonding! this is nice. it does make sense for a warrior to teach another warrior, even if he is human. technomentor technomentor techNOMENTOR!!!!  _

Techno snorted, "Now look what you did kid." He said, trying not to smile. Technomentor. He's trying not to be attached to that word already. Which was strange and a bit uncomfortable, _he_ wasn't the one who taught Toby. Not yet. He hadn't even done anything yet, he shouldn't feel fond over it and Toby. 

"I mean, they're not _wrong_." Toby laughed, grinning at him and Chat, "Also I'm actually older than you now, don't call me kid." He said with amusement and Techno remembered that Toby was _twenty-six._

Techno was only two years younger than him. "By only a couple of years." He argued, "Right now, to me. You're still the little shit who loves bees and is Tommy's best friend." 

At the that, Toby lost his smile, his relaxed and amused posture falters and he shrinks into himself. "Ah," Toby mumbles, looking away to the ground below. "You're half right... I still love bees but..." At this point, he doesn't know if he can even call himself Tommy's best friend. Or rather Theo's. They... haven't been best friends for years, Toby's been trying to change that, still trying but...

Techno frowned, "Toby?" His brows furrow as he watches him and he can't help but think back. "Toby you and Tommy said that Tommy was here, future Tommy. Where is he? You... never explained or even mentioned him." Techno realized and he straightens, "Toby, what happened to him? Where's Tommy?"

Toby grips the railing before defeatedly letting go of it, and turns to Technoblade.

The man from the future speaks and the bloodlust within him skyrockets.

_ oh no. KILL HIM!! Tommy wouldn't! dream? DREAM WHAT THE HELL!! welp, dream is dead. blood for the blood god? BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! MAKE HIM PAY!! something seems very off, what happened? _

* * *

"Jeez man, how do you two bear with wearing masks all the time?" Sapnap asked, glancing between Dream and Theo who looked back at him with their identical mask. He barely stopped himself from shivering from how in sync that had been. Theo was too much like Dream- he could deal with one version of his best friend thank you very much but another? 

Well, Theo wasn't _exactly_ like him obviously but he copied Dream's movements well enough that the only difference in that moment were the color and styles of their clothing. "I mean, I get Dream? He's been wearing that mask ever since we met and he's never really taken it off but Theo dude. When'd you even start wearing the mask? When do you _not_ wear the mask?"

They were still in Dream's base, but at the moment they were just taking a small break. Night was approaching, and they were deciding whether or not to go out or just sleep in. 

Theo scratching the side of his head, "Um, well my Dream gave me one of his masks about... four and half years ago? It was a gift, to celebrate me coming back to the SMP- we didn't want anyone knowing it was me so he gave me his mask. Also it's like, a symbol of our friendship and how I'm his protoge." He admitted carefully from his place on the carpeted floor. Crossbow in his lap. He'd just been fiddling with it a bit, tuning it to his liking. 

George snorted from where he was sprawled on one side of the couch, Dream on the other side. "Wow Dream, what a shitty gift. You could've at least made him a new, different mask." He joked to his best friend who snorted back at him.

"Hey, I like it!" Theo defended, shifting uncomfortably and putting away his crossbow. "He didn't have to give me one of his masks, and I could've changed it or ask for something different I guess but I just- it- it never came to me." He said quietly, anxiously rubbing his fingers one by one. He actually never thought of changing or asking for a different mask. It was Dream's mask after all, he was still just grateful to have it. Another thing that his best friend gave him, something permanent, something that Dream would continue giving him even after it broke a few times. 

"You heard him, he likes it." Dream repeated lazily, though he was pleased to hear it nonetheless. Something just seemed... _~~wrong~~_ _right_ about it. _Theo was his right? ~~~~ ~~No.~~ He should ~~n't~~_ _be wearing something of Dream's._

Sapnap frowned, sitting up from where he'd been laying on the carpeted floor just a couple of blocks away from Theo, "But don't you want something different? Something of your own dude? You could be wearing literally anything else on your face- you've been wearing Dream's mask for like, almost five years! That's a bit much." He pointed out, causing both Dream and Theo to frown. Not that they could see it, they could feel it though.

"But..." Theo hesitated, the urge to defend Dream's decision and mask on his tongue, static in his head swirling. "I-I wouldn't e-even know what mask to wear. And I'm already used to this kind of mask-" He said instead much to his surprise, he glances over to Dream. "A-Also... I don't- I don't know... how to make one. Dream's gave me every mask I had, and I never asked how to make one, he uh- it's one of the things he never taught me." He admitted, picking at a stray thread of his jeans. 

George and Sapnap made dramatic gasps, "Dream!" George exclaimed with a scandalized tone, "You didn't teach _your own future student_ , how to make a _mask?!_ " He moved from his part of the couch to flop on Dream who squawked and tried to push him off, but George was stubbornly bearing down on him. "You're the worst teacher ever!" 

"No! H-He's really not-" Theo tried to defend only to have Sapnap quickly crawl up to him and wrap an arm around his shoulder. "Shame on you Dream! Don't worry Theo, _we'll_ teach you how to make your very own mask." Sapnap cooed, using his free hand to pat the side of Theo's covered face. Theo made confused noises and could only look over to Dream for help.

Dream himself was busy trying to wrestle George off of him, "George _what the fuck-_ get off me!" George stuck his tongue out even as he struggled to stay on Dream, only letting go when Dream managed to hit his gut causing him to let go and fall off the couch with a painful groan. "Ender! Hey, both of you can shut the fuck up! Theo likes my mask and you guys don't even know how to make masks!" He declared, arms crossed and irritated.

Theo fidgeted in Sapnap's hold, deciding to keep silent as Sapnap laughed at Dream and the pained George now on the floor. "Then _teach us oh great teacher!_ Theo keep saying you're a great teacher, mentor thing right? Then teach us! Show us how to make a mask and we'll teach Theo how to make one for himself!" He replied, grinning widely at his best friend. 

"And why the hell would I do that?" Dream questioned, tapping his bicep and staring at Sapnap and Theo. His stare made Theo want to apologize, apologize on Sapnap's rudeness and for not defending the mask. His mask. Sapnap was being ridiculous and Theo shouldn't be thinking thoughts about _changing Dream's mask no-_

George stood up, over the pain Dream gave him and grinned at Dream. "Because we asked that's why. Also Theo should totally get his own mask, heck- Sapnap and I should have masks too, probably won't wear them all the time but still. Or are you just being a baby and not wanting to teach us because you can't actually teach for shit?" He taunted, going as far as to even snatch Dream's mask from him.

Theo gaped at George as he did so, wondering what the _hell_ did he think he was doing? Fearfully, he watched Dream, focusing on his eyes.

Dream gave George a glare with his green eyes, leaf green eyes. "Oh that's it- you want masks? You wanna know _how_ to make them? Fine- but I'm gonna make sure you three are gonna make _perfect_ _fucking masks!_ Also give me my mask back George, you're being a bitch!" He swore trying to snatch the porcelain mask from ~~_the annoyance_~~ his best friend. He was ~~_getting in the way_~~ such an asshole sometimes! Why did he care for him again? Oh right because ~~ _they were useful for now but he shouldn't be so attached_~~ they were best friends and he loved them.

George and Sapnap beamed while Theo gaped from behind his mask, which suddenly disappeared as Sapnap took it from him. "Y'hear that Theo?" Sapnap questioned as George ran away from Dream, cackling as he tried to keep the mask away from the leaf-green eyed man. "You're getting your own mask!"

Theo stared at him, dull-blue eyes wide with disbelief and hesitance. "I-I am?" He glanced at Sapnap, then at George, then at Dream. His fingers itched to grab the mask back from Sapnap, to glue it tight to his face. And yet...

"Yep! C'mon, Dream should have some quartz and clay in one of his chests here!"

He follows after Sapnap, glancing back to see Dream tackling George, laughing as he demanded his mask back.

Huh.

His brain filled with static, his neck ached but he thought to himself, Dream had said he was going to teach him how to make a mask of his own. He was going to teach him, Sapnap and George. He wasn't... going against Dream by making his own mask. Dream was going to teach him and- he was _letting him_ get his own mask. Make his own design. That was... his friend, being nice. The static died down and the ache went away as he helped Sapnap rummage through the chests, looking for clay or quartz or just whatever was needed to make masks. 

They should be getting ready to find slash fight a demonic, mind-controlling egg right now but- but maybe they could make the break a little longer.

His face is still bare and Sapnap still has his- Dream's mask. It's uncomfortable but, he thinks he can bear with George and Sapnap seeing his face more often. They were... nice.

* * *

"C'mon Wilbur, this is just ridiculous!" Tommy exclaimed, pressing himself against the cobblestone box that Wilbur trapped himself in. "Get out of there bro, you can't stay in there!" 

_"Watch me! And ridiculous? No Tommy, it isn't! Apparently I become some, insane motherfucker who blew up everything we did in the future! I just- You saw him! You heard him! I went insane! Just leave me alone!"_ Wilbur shouted through the stone, muffled from the blocks that separated him from the others. Every time they tried to mine him out, he just quickly placed more blocks. Thankfully though, it didn't seem like he had obsidian on him.

Philza had his eyes closed as he laid his forehead against the cobble, "Son _please_. Trying to box yourself in and keep us out isn't going to do you any good. Come out so we can talk properly?" He pleaded, glancing over to check on Fundy and Tubbo. 

Wilbur had ran out of the house and into the nearby forest, where hostile mobs could easily spawn. They had placed torches but it wouldn't be enough, so Fundy and Tubbo decided to team up for a bit and protect them should any mobs come by. So far, only a stray spider had come which Fundy was easily able to take out with an iron sword. 

_"No! I-I'm, I'm going to stay in this box. And think to myself. I just..."_ Whatever else he said must've been whispered, mumbled or kept to himself as they couldn't hear the tail end of it. Wilbur was worryingly silent in the box. 

Fundy's ears pinned down with worry, and he looked back and forth between the box and the woods. "Fundy, go." He blinked at Tubbo who held his sword tightly. "I can handle the mobs, you go and try to get to Wilbur." He said, giving him a smile. "Go on then, I'll be fine! If I need help, I'll scream. Really loudly."

Fundy smiled back, laughing slightly. "Thanks Tubs." He put away his sword and ran towards the box, joining his uncle and grandfather. "Wilbur? _Dad?_ " He called out, knocking hard on the box to let him know he was there. "Come on, I- the future sucks ass yeah but there was a reason for that!" He exclaimed, trying to get his father, adopted but his father nonetheless, to respond.

 _"A reason Fundy?! Oh no kidding- that reason was me! I blew up L'Manberg, I-I went insane and blew up L'Manberg and asked Phil- my dad, **your grandfather** to kill me!"_ Fundy winced at the reply, he wasn't the only one. He didn't like the way how lost and heartbroken Phil looked. 

"After _two years_ of exile Wil!" Tommy pointed out, stubbornly keeping his ground and trying his best to help Wilbur. His brother. "We were both exiled by Schlatt in Toby's- Toby's future. Past. Whatever! But you're not insane now! You would never blow up L'Manberg, we wouldn't let you! So come out and stop being an idiot!" 

The three of them looked over at Tubbo's yelp, seeing him trying to get close to a skeleton- there was even a zombie there. Tommy went to help him but Tubbo managed to kill the skeleton and was now on the zombie, "I'm fine! Get Wilbur out of the box! It's just a zombie!" 

Phil watched him, thinking over it before nodding at Tubbo. He could handle a zombie, if he really needed help, he'd let them know. He turned back to Wilbur, still in that box of his and sighed, "Wilbur, come on. We're not leaving you out here in a cobblestone box." He tried, but he was struggling on what to say, on what he could possibly say to help his poor son. "Wilbur, it hasn't happened yet. And it'll never happen, you're safe in L'Manberg and you have us! You're not exiled here, you're fine!"

"Yeah dad! You're fine! You're not exiled, you won't blow up L'Manberg." Fundy quickly agreed, though he couldn't help the hesitant 'Right?' in his head. Thankfully just in his head and not out loud, but the fact he still thought it was...

 _"But what if I will? And Schlatt's still president! I- you didn't see Toby, you didn't hear what he said to me. He sounded so hesitant and scared! What if I end up like Toby's insane Wilbur and hurt everyone?"_

"The fact you're asking that is already making you very different!" Phil pointed out, "Wilbur, whatever happens. We're here for you, whether to support you or to stop you. Please, come out of the box. Talking outside at night isn't really a good idea." 

Tommy bit his lip, "Wilby. Come out of the damn box won't you? Look, if you're so worried about you going insane then remember the fact that Toby's here to change shit- that we're _also_ here for you like Dad said. You're not going to go fucking coocoo in the head on our watch. L'Manberg's gonna be fine, and so are you." It's a moment, before a block is destroyed, Wilbur peering out of the darkness of the black towards Tommy.

"You called me Wilby." Was all Wilbur mumbled before he was pulled out of the box by Philza. 

Tommy and Fundy helped him, though Tommy was scowling. "Out of _everything_ I just said, _that's_ what you're focusing on?!" He shrilled, aghast by Wilbur's apparent focus. 

Wilbur chewed on his lower lip, "You stopped calling me Wilby after you turned twelve Toms, 'course I'm gonna focus on that." He weakly retorted, yelping when he was pulled into a group hug by his family. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around them- tried to, he only managed to be able to hug Philza and Fundy with his arms with Tommy smushing himself between them, grabbing at Philza's coat and Wilbur's sweater. "... You promise? About what you all said?"

Fundy, the cheeky teen, gave him a winning smile. "Of course!"

Phil kissed his forehead, "Wouldn't dream of saying otherwise."

"Duh, I fucking said it didn't I?" Tommy scoffed, though he was hiding his relieved smile from him.

Wilbur sighed, basking in his family's affection.

"... Thank you..."

It's a lovely moment, until the sound of a zombie grunting and an unholy shriek breaks it. 

"Um guys?! A little help here!" Tubbo squeaks out as he was facing not only a zombie villager, but an angry Enderman. "I accidentally looked the enderman when I was trying to hit the villager!"

Tommy was of course the first to let go and scramble over to help his best friend with a sword in hand, "Hold on bud I'm coming!!" 

With all five of them, it wasn't hard to defeat both the zombie villager and the enderman. Tubbo was a bit bruised but ultimately he was fine.

"I think it's time we go back." Phil told the boys, eyeing the woods warily. 

No one disagreed and so, with Wilbur once again with them, they headed back towards Tubbo's house.

They chatted quietly on the way, reassuring Wilbur that he was fine and that he _would_ be fine. They were there for him, they wouldn't let him do anything bad. The future could be changed after all, wasn't that why Toby was there in the first place? To change the future.

To change his future.

Wilbur would have to talk to him again, one on one. He would give him his answer and hope for the best. He also wanted to know a bit more, even if he wouldn't like what he'd hear. He had to hear it. 

Unfortunately that talk would just have to wait as the moment they arrived back, they hear Toby screaming and Techno growling.

" _Toby let go-_ "  
" _I am not going to let go until you calm down!!_ "  
" _I **am** calm!_"   
" _Calm my bloody ass you are-_ "

They find the two men on the floor, Toby trying to hold Techno down in a triangle chokehold- both his legs around Techno's neck and one arm while making sure said arm was tightly held down. Techno was trying to pry his legs open with his free hand, wheezing and growling, straining to actually get Toby off of him.

The three men gaped while Philza shouted, "What in _Ender's fuck are you **both doing?!**_ " 

Toby flashed him a clenched, strained smile, not losing concentration whatsoever in restraining Techno. "Hi! Every-one! Welcome back!" He gritted out, grunting when Techno started jabbing his side in an effort to get him to let go. 

"Dad get this man off me- he's not going to let me murder Dream!" Techno growled, wheezing a bit- though privately, he was impressed with Toby's form and strength. He was doing an annoyingly impressive job keeping him down like this. He must have taught Toby how to do this and trained him well, wow he never knew he was such a good mentor. Now if only _his teachings weren't being used **against him!**_

" _Excuse me?!_ "

"Tubbo your future self is downright badass and terrifying." Fundy whispers to Tubbo who continued to gape at the two men on the floor, Wilbur and Tommy nodded in awed agreement.

* * *

Theo deadpanned, stone-faced as George laughed proudly behind him, Sapnap snickered in front of him while Dream imitated a whistling tea kettle to the side, "I thought were were supposed to be making masks." He said aloud, a pair of white triangles on his head, crudely shaped and carved to look like cat ears. A quartz-made cat-eared hairband created by George, who decided it was a good idea to plop them on Theo's head.

"We are! But we didn't say anything of making anything else!" George exclaimed slyly, grinning as he came to the still snickering Sapnap. "Besides, it looks great on you Theo!" 

Theo squinted at him, "I highly fucking doubt it." He said, reaching up to take the frankly uncomfortable to wear and kind of heavy headband off. 

" _No no no, keep it on-_ " Dream wheezed and Theo froze, sighed and let his hand down. " _HHhhhaaaahahaha!!_ " Dream collapsed once more, his lungs dangerously expelling more air- Theo is almost concerned if it weren't for the fact seeing Dream laugh like this was a bizarre and amazing thing for him to see.

He hasn't seen Dream, his Dream, laugh like this in a long, long time.

Even if he was the one Dream was laughing at, at least he was causing his friend some genuine joy in his life. 

So Theo doesn't mind keeping the stupid, bulky and ugly headband on. Even if it sat too heavy on his head, and the size wasn't really fitting his head comfortably, and his hair was covered in quartz-dust, and so much more. He keeps it on because it makes Dream laugh, and him laughing is nice.

Despite his gripes about it, the moment itself is nice even at his expense. The Dream Team were having fun, and you know what? So was he.

There was bits and dusts of quartz all over, some lumps of clay here and there. Carving tools on the low table they surrounded and worked on with some broken, unfinished masks and other items strewn about. 

Theo finds he's not good at carving or molding. He can make and swing an axe or sword and kill all types of mobs, but carving quartz or molding clay isn't his forte. The masks he tries to make crack, even the pre-made porcelain that Dream made and gave him. He ends up fucking up and a few times at the start he mopes and expects a punishment. Instead, he gets reassurance, laughter- good laughter, not mocking laughter-, and another chance with no punishments.

Or maybe this was a punishment, him having to wear George's ugly, bulky monstrosity on his head.

Either way, he's having way more fun than he's had in a month. 

He's having way more fun he's had ever since Dream died and left him alone.

Surrounded by the Dream Team, being included into their shenanigans- it's awkward and he has no idea what to do but it apparently doesn't really matter. Dream seems so free with George and Sapnap here. So different. His eyes are leaf-green, a constant shade that doesn't change. Theo's still kinda shocked that Dream hasn't put his mask back on but he says nothing, in case he does and he can't see Dream's eyes anymore.

Leaf-green.

Healthy leaves underneath the sun.

His friend.

"Here, give- give it back to me. I'm not finished with it yet." George laughs, motioning Theo to hand it back. Theo hesitates, he almost looks at Dream but he... doesn't and just, takes it off. Handing it back to George. Only _then_ does he look at Dream. He's recuperating from his wheezing and didn't seem to care.

Theo feels better at that and goes back trying to carefully carve what he wanted on the mostly smooth stone, only- " _Auck! Son of a **bitch!**_ " He curses, accidentally cutting himself on the sharp edge of the quartz. It slices his palm, it's not wide or deep but it _stings_ and was unexpected.

"Oh dude, you okay?" Sapnap asks, leaning over to look at the the cut. 

Theo hisses, flexing his hand, "Yeah, yeah. It's just a stupid cut." He's surprised though, to see visible concern on Dream's face. He shouldn't be, it's still before the war- a war that'll probably never happen thanks to Toby. But Dream is a lot more... different right now than he's used to. 

George leans over as well to look, "Damn, should've been more careful. Here, let's go wash that and bandage it." He said, nudging Theo to stand up and go towards the bathroom.

"I-I can do it myself! Stop pushing me!" Theo protested, but didn't really fight George's pushing. Just, resignedly letting himself be moved. 

Dream stands up, stretching. "I guess we should stop, it's like getting late and you guys suck at carving anyway." He says making Sapnap splutter.

As Theo is being carted away, he hears Sapnaps offended voice muffle as he and George left the room. " _Excuse_ you! My carvings are _awesome_ thanks-"

"Hear, there's bandages in the cupboard. Left side." George says, motioning towards the bathroom. 

Theo awkwardly shuffles in, dousing his bleeding hand with water to clean it and get rid of the blood before reaching for the bandages in the cupboard. All the while, George watches him from the doorway. It's very awkward and Theo's having trouble keeping his face stoic- he's regretting letting Sapnap keep the mask he usually wore right now.

"Theo." George suddenly says, looking almost apprehensive about something.

"Yeah?"

"I... Nevermind, it's nothing. I'm going to go back to Dream and Sapnap, you can take a shower first if you want, looks like you need it." George says, waving it off and leaving from the doorway, closing the door behind him. Theo gives him a look of confusion before shrugging and finishing up his hand. When he's done, he looks into the bathroom mirror. Looks at his face, his dull eyes, his scar, his dull hair. Was it just him or was his eyes a color shade brighter? He couldn't tell. His hair too, seemed sparkl- no wait, that was just the quartz dust on it. He shook his head, patting it down to try and get rid of all of the dust. His clothes too. 

Ender, he was covered entirely in dust.

No wonder George offered him to shower first. 

He strips off his clothes, putting them away in his inventory- his ender chest had more clothes thankfully so he didn't have to ask to borrow any. After that, he showers. Dream only had basic shampoo and soaps in the shower but that's enough for him, it has been for the past years. He couldn't even shower when he was exiled, his first shower after Dream took him in was the greatest one he's had in a long while, even if he was dead tired from Dream's first training session.

He doesn't take long to shower though, he tries not to. Better not waste time or water, and he was sufficiently clean.

As he dries using one of the spare towels, he glances at himself at the mirror. Better. Cleaner. As he moves away, he pauses, seeing the hint of blue, slightly shimmering on his back right by his neck.

_"Stay still Tommy." The needle glints, covered in blue-_

He looks away from the mirror and changes into his clothes. 

He was done showering, he should get back to Dream. Mustn't keep away from him too long.

Theo finds Dream with Sapnap and George of course, cleaning up the mess they had all made. "Um," He speaks up, causing all three of them to look at him. He coughs, "Shower's free-"

" _I call dibs!_ " Sapnap screeches, already running off towards the bathroom. 

Dream runs after him, " _Oh no you don't Sapnap!_ "

George merely laughs, shaking his head before continuing the clean up. Theo helps him and soon enough, Sapnap comes back with a scowling pout on his face while rubbing his face. "He bitch-slapped me Gogy!" He sobbed to George, lamenting his woes. "The bitch, bitch-slapped me!" Theo can't help the snicker escapes his throat, smiling innocently when Sapnap glares at him.

His best friend rolled his eyes and patted Sapnap's shoulder, "There there you big baby, you can have next shower- now come on and help us clean up." Sapnap only bemoans once before helping them.

By the time Dream came back, refreshed, showered and now sporting his mask again. The room was clean and Sapnap disappeared in a flash to bathe. "Ah damn, I should've gotten my mask back from him." Theo said after he left, frowning. 

"Hey Theo," Theo immediately gives Dream his attention, "I noticed the design that you were trying to carve into, you sure that's what you want? It's literally just my face, but frowning." He says and Theo winces.

The blond fidgets in place a bit as he explains, "I- I like it, it's simple. Should've been easier to carve but like, yeah, simple... I still like the mask you gave me though." 

Dream shrugged and later as George finally goes to shower after Sapnap, he makes beds for everyone- going as far as to dye them as well. Theo accepts his red bed with a smile, it's hidden though as he was now wearing a mask over his face again too. He's more used to it, and as nice as it was showing his face to George and Sapnap, he's more used to just letting Dream see his face when they were alone.

He sleeps that night contently, feeling so much more at ease then he's had in the last few months since Dream died. 

And in the morning, as the first ones up by habit alone. He finds a new porcelain mask placed on wooden block besides his bed, on it, a frowning face stares back at him and he feels _ecstatic._ He wears it immediately.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, i'm getting very attached to theo being with the dream team.  
> also toby wrestling techno is pog. it's just flat out great in my opinion.
> 
> soon, the two groups will clash and meet- soon. but for now, have some fluff mixed with angst, it's the least that i can do.  
> also also you can tell me losing my steam at the end of the chapter there, but hey, it was already a bit chapter in the first place. like wow, 6.4k? that's more than i usually do! 
> 
> at any rate, we now have frowny-masked theo! like in a lot of protoge versions, however as much as he likes the frowny face, he'll still probably wear dream's smiley face mask just as often. but he feels so damn happy from the frowny face mask he now has.
> 
> EDIT: i accidentally posted the wrong chapter. it has been fixed! sorry for anyone who saw that!


	8. To Attempt

* * *

"Tommy why didn't you tell me you were on your last life?!" Philza, his beloved adopted father, questioned loudly with a look of harried panic on his face that made Tommy feel the tiniest bit guilty. Okay a _lot_ guilty. He wasn't having the best time sitting besides his fox-hybrid nephew who was actually the same age as him. Look, their family was complicated as it was, Wilbur found a child, declared he was a father and they all ran with it. He had been briefly following Phil's footsteps of adopting children. They never complained, Fundy was their family through and through.

"Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, Fundy- you should've _told_ me about this!"

Fundy nervously shuffled in place, looking guilty and a bit ashamed, "It just, never came up?" He tried with a weak smile, flinching at the narrowed look he got from his grandfather. Wilbur wasn't doing any better, looking even more guilty and ashamed.

The four of them were on the couch, Philza standing before them, Toby and Techno sitting in separate sofa chairs. Techno looked agitated from where he sat but Phil had used his 'dad voice' to make him stay. Toby was eyeing Techno warily, ready to jump him again if he needed to but he was also watching Phil lecture and rant to his family plus his younger self. 

Phil pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling oh so tired as he looked over everyone. His boys minus Techno, looked so guilty. Toby was just wary on what Techno would do. Fuck, this was a mess.

"So can I go murder Dream now?" Techno questioned irritably, tapping his fingers impatiently on the chair. He had a masked motherfucker to meet and had full intentions of having Dream's face be introduced _thoroughly_ to his sword. With _vigorous_ amount of _violent enthusiasm_.

" _No!_ " Toby and Phil exclaimed together.

Techno abruptly stood up leading Toby to stand with him, ready to wrestle him to the floor and restrain him again if he had to. "And why not?! He took _both_ of Tommy's lives _and_ brainwashed Toby's Tommy! Theo is _out there_ with that _maniac_ and you're not letting me give him what he deserves!?" Half of the voices in his and Toby's head were demanding blood, demanding Dream's death but a surprising amount were against it. 

_we need to know what happened._

"What _happened_ Chat is the future self of my baby brother was _brainwashed_ by the same person who killed him twice! He threatened his younger self, _his own_ **_younger self_**. I have every right to kick _and_ kill his ass." Techno hissed, fists clenching, a furious grunt escaping his throat.

Phil placed his hands on his oldest's shoulders, "Techno, I understand your fury _believe me I do_. I want nothing more than to make that bastard _pay_ but going off _now_ isn't going to help anyone!" He snapped. Did Techno think Phil wasn't angry? Oh no, he was _really angry_ but he was also _cautious_. He had to be since he was on his last life. He had to be since _Tommy_ was on his last life. He didn't want his sons to die, even if Techno and Wilbur still had a life to spare. 

"If you go and try to find Dream to fight or kill him, Theo will stop you." Toby says with a stone-cold voice, "He won't let Dream die, not again."

"Dream died in the future?" Tommy blinked, surprised to hear it. "The bastard actually did die in the end?"

Tubbo frowned at the nod he got in return, "How?" It was hard to think of, thinking that Dream would permanently die. He was the type of person to avoid death even while living on the edge- he's shown how capable he was. He's survived so much deadly things, but he supposes that not even Dream can avoid death in the end.

"Like most other people in my time. By the Crimson." Toby said with a scowl, "However, thanks to his bloodline. He's immune to the Crimson's mind control. So instead of being controlled by the Crimson, he just got infected and died because of the parasitic flora." The one good thing the Crimson did... Normally he wouldn't be happy with someone dying to the Crimson. He's seen what dying to the Crimson looked like, he's seen what it could do to a person. But Dream? He couldn't care less anymore. He's already pitied the man when George and Sapnap died, but that was it. Toby was out of pity for Dream, his Dream and the present.

Tommy snorted, "Of course the bastard gets to be immune thanks to his ' _Admin bloodline_ '." Tommy mocked, scowling.

Wilbur sighed, rubbing his forehead as he thought about it. It _would_ make sense he suppose. Those who were descendants from the Admins were inherently powerful, it was partially why Dream was so strong. That and his general capability, strength and skills.

Fundy frowned, "So anyone with Admin blood in their veins were immune to the Crimson?" He couldn't help but ask which only made Toby shrugged.

"Those with enough blood in them I suppose. You know how rare active admin descendants are, and Dream's one of the most active with the most connection to them." He pointed out with annoyance. Truthfully, practically anyone could be the descendants of admins, or maybe everyone was. But _active_ admins were the ones who were capable of being so powerful, even those with little connection to the bloodline had the potential to be powerhouses should they become active and use their skills and powers properly.

Techno huffed hot air from his nose, "Theo won't be a problem." He said even though he knew the opposite was true. Theo _would_ be a problem, but he wanted to try anyway in an effort to get the older version of Tommy away from Dream.

"Oh no, Theo _will_ be a problem." Toby countered hotly, glaring at his mentor, giving to him straight and bluntly. "He won't let you hurt Dream so easily, he is willing to _die_ for him. He's thrown himself in danger for Dream, he's loyal to him to an absolute. If you face him, Theo will force you to kill him before even getting _near_ Dream." He said bitterly, closing his eyes. His fists clenched and shaking.

Time and time again, Theo threw himself right into danger for Dream- the only reason he hasn't permanently died yet was because of sheer luck _and_ his mysterious supply of Undying Totems.

He still has no idea where the hell he got all those totems, but it's saved them both more than a handful of times. 

"... Just what did Dream _do_ to me to make me wanna die for _him?_ " Tommy whispered, looking very disturbed at the thought of dying for _Dream_ of all people. 

Toby couldn't answer, because he didn't really know. Not all of it at least, he knew _how_ Dream got to Tommy. That stupid fucking exile and Theo's discs. But he doesn't know how Theo could be so loyal to Dream. How Dream brainwashed him exactly.

But it didn't matter for now, he just wanted his Tommy back. And as much as he too, wanted Dream dead- Techno going against Dream would just trigger Theo. He would go insane, trying to protect Dream and become extremely volatile and hostile. Was he willing to die for Dream? Yes. Was he willing to kill for Dream? Yes. Was he willing to kill _his family for Dream?_ ...

Toby didn't want to find out. Theo was willing to fight Technoblade and Philza for Dream, but killing them? There may be a chance that he wouldn't but then again, there was just as much of a chance for him to do it. So he definitely didn't want Techno going after Dream _yet._

And maybe, just maybe, Toby wasn't ready to see Theo by Dream's side again.

* * *

"Heeey, nice mask Theo!" Sapnap exclaimed once he saw Theo wearing his new, frowning mask. "I mean, it's just a frowning face but it's officially yours!" Theo smiled happily underneath the mask, it was his wasn't it? It was similar enough to Dream's to be satisfying but different enough for _him_.

"Thanks, I love it. I'm not gonna wear it all the time yet, but yeah. I really, really love it." Theo replied, glancing from him to George to Dream, Dream had lifted his mask a bit so he could eat but even through chewing, Theo could tell that Dream was pleased. And if he was good then Theo was _definitely_ good, and really he _was_ genuinely happy about his new mask. He loved it.

"Well you're gonna _love_ this too." George chirped, sidling over to hand Theo a more polished, thinner and actually nice-looking pair of a quartz-made cat-eared headband. "I got some help from Dream, and together we finished my headband!" Dream immediately coughed, trying not to imitate a tea kettle again as Theo stared at the cursed headband in George's hands.

Sapnap cackled at Theo's silence while George gave him an innocent smile.

"Dream can I break the headband? Please? I also want to smack George. Can I do that?" Theo asks aloud, still staring at the headband with a dead-eyed look behind his new mask. Also a new perk to his new mask, he could frown at people constant now. 

Dream couldn't help himself and wheezed, smacking the table in his breathy laughter. "N-N-nrk- _No_ Theo. Y-You- haha! You cannot break the headband, take it. I-It's a gift from George." Theo wilted, reluctantly taking the gift into his hands and storing it in his inventory. " _But_ , you _can_ smack George." He immediately perked as George wailed.

_"Dream!"_

Sapnap enjoyed their breakfast with entertainment as Theo chased George a bit within the room, trying to smack him for his gift. It didn't take long, and Theo laid a good hit on George. " _Ow!_ " The colorblind man complained, pouting as he rubbed his shoulder from where Theo punched him. They returned to have their own breakfast, Dream and Sapnap providing them the food they'd need to start the day.

"Bad's been messaging us on where we were and what happened to you." Dream tells him over breakfast, Theo's mask temporarily removed. "What should we tell him? You said he's an ally to us but he's also the first one to be controlled by the Egg." He sipped his bottle of water as Theo chewed on the cooked porkchop.

Theo looked thoughtful, "He _is_ an ally to us. He rarely interfered with any of your plans, and he hasn't formed the Badlands yet with Skeppy, Antfrost and Sam... It won't really matter to our plan if we tell him about the Egg and the Crimson, but _only_ if we keep him away from the Egg _if_ or _when_ we find it. He's very susceptible to the Egg's control, Skeppy could temporarily break him out of it but once Skeppy is under control as well, we lose them both." He said with a frown. "At the very least, if Bad is under control we can use Skeppy against him. And if they're both under control, killing Skeppy will be killing Bad."

"We are _not_ killing either of them." George replied firmly, frowning at how blase Theo seemed to be talking about the possibility of killing their friend.

Theo bowed his head, "It's only a possibility to remember. But the point is, we need to keep them both away from the Egg. _Especially_ Bad, he was notoriously difficult to kill because of his infinite lives bullshit as long as Skeppy was alive." Demons, how lucky they were- but then again. That was the exact reason why they were hunted to near-extinction. Without their anchors, they died so easily and permanently. 

"How can Bad even be controlled anyway? He's a demon, I thought they were like, resistant to a lot of shit. Mind control's not one of them?" Sapnap's brows furrowed.

Theo shrugged, "Maybe it's because he's a reformed and tamed demon whose anchor is a human. He did lose a lot of his powers when he and Skeppy bonded, at this point he's more human than demon despite how he looks and his infinite lives." He points out, taking another bite.

Dream propped his head on his palm, "I'm going to guess I told and taught you about all of that?" He questioned. Not a lot of people knew about the life bond between Bad and Skeppy, nor the fact that Bad was a reformed and tamed demon. 

"'Course, you told me everything you had to. In the future, you and Toby held Bad off while Techno and I went to kill Skeppy. With those two down, the Egg lost its very first and arguably one of the strongest people it had underneath its control." His face darkened a bit, "Of course by that time it was far too late, the Egg amassed enough followers, ate enough that The Crimson started to spread faster and faster. It was already infecting mobs, and people and taking over the biomes. We killed them too late, the Overworld was already doomed by then..."

Silence reigned the table as the Dream Team considered his words. 

"You, me, Toby and Techno teamed up against Bad and Skeppy?" Dream broke the silence by asking the question, no doubt there was a frown on his face. 

Theo nodded, "We had a temporary truce in the future. They needed supplies, we needed the portal. All of us. So we made a temporary truce, it was either that or we died to our own machinations and fucking stupidity. We also tried to take the Overworld back but, the Crimson had already spread out too far and was too strong."

George took in a deep breath, rubbing his face tiredly, "Okay. So we keep Bad and Skeppy away from the Egg if we find it. So, are we going to tell them?" He questioned, glancing between his best friends.

"It's up to you guys, I don't particularly care either way. I just need them to stay away from the Egg." Theo told him when George went to look at him as well. 

As long as the both of them weren't a threat to his mission and Dream, Theo would be alright with it. Technoblade was in the SMP too right? It was fine, Skeppy wasn't under control and Technoblade wouldn't die to him.

 _"_ _**TOMMY WATCH OUT!** _ _" Tommy was shoved aside, colliding with the hard wall. He groaned but his eyes widened underneath his cracked mask at the sight of him. Technoblade's sword pierced Skeppy's throat. A demonic shriek was heard from afar as Skeppy gurgled, emotionless eyes wide with petals dripping from his eyelids. Roots lashed out at the piglin hybrid. Entering the injury that Skeppy made with his sword, right through Techno's stomach._

It was fine.

_Tommy held on to Techno's hands, he wasn't trembling. He was just cold. It was raining after all, he was cold. He cuts root after root with his shears but they kept multiplying. They weren't letting the wound close even after he got rid of the sword, they were spreading so fast."Tommy..." He splashed the healing potion on him, they were comrades right now. He couldn't let him die, **he couldn't. Technoblade never dies-** a hand on his face and he freezes."Theseus... Come home..." He lets go of Techno's hand and forces the hand off his face. Gently. Again, he splashes another potion on Techno after cutting more roots. So much blood. So much blood. " **TECHNOBLADE!** " That was Tubbo and with him was Dream. _

Theo was fine with it all.

_He and Dream help Tubbo with Technoblade, they get him through the portal but they leave despite the murmurs to come home from the ~~dying~~ injuredpiglin and the pleads from his former best friend. He doesn't cry when they get to the Stronghold, Dream hugs him and he doesn't cry. His face is wet but he isn't crying, he swears. Dream can testify._

Would Toby tell Techno about Skeppy?

_"He's dead." Tubbo tells him next supply mission now partnered with a quiet Ranboo, a week later. Eyes filled with tears and a scathing hatred- not aimed at him. Never at him, but at Dream. He steps between them, breaking the glare and Tubbo wilts and whispers. "He died saying your name. He said to come home." Dream is tense and hesitant, so very hesitant and Tommy knows there's conflict going on in his mind but in the end Dream shakes his head and Tommy says no. He won't come home. He doesn't have a home with them, he is home. With Dream. For once though, he wants to say otherwise but at the same time he **doesn't**. The static in his head screams at him and the back of his neck is in so much pain but he goes on with the mission with them. He stays where he is, where he's supposed to be, by Dream's side. The mission goes as expected, Tubbo and Ranboo hate him- they hate Dream and they almost want to break the truce. They don't. Dream hugs him again, and he **screams** his throat sore in the silence of the Stronghold. _

Toby should tell Techno about Skeppy. Techno would probably ask how he died.

* * *

<BadBoyHalo> Why do you want Skeppy and I away from these coordinates?  
<Skeppy> yeah what gives??  
<GeorgeNotFound>Trust us it's for the best.  
<GeorgeNotFound> We're gonna do some serious mining there and no you can't help.  
<Skeppy> why not?  
<BadBoyHalo> Is this something that has to do with that future Tommy?  
<Sapnap> Theo yeah  
<Sapnap> Look we'll explain but you have to PROMISE that you won't go anywhere NEAR those coordinates.  
<Dream> You trust us right bad?   
<BadBoyHalo> :/ yeahh I do but still I am very curious as to why you want Skeppy and I away from there  
<Skeppy> Also can we meet Theo? bad and I didn't get to see him that well before he ran off  
<Dream> Yeah sure, just promise us you won't go there?  
<BadBoyHalo> Okay! :)  
<Skeppy> sure  
<GeorgeNotFound> Perfect  
<GeorgeNotFound> You can meet him later, we have to go mining first.  
<Sapnap> remember your promise!

* * *

They've stayed up later thanks to the lectures and the talks- Toby hasn't said everything yet, but they all need sleep. They, the others need to process everything. Wilbur doesn't give him an answer yet and he doesn't ask for one. Toby doesn't sleep as peacefully that night.

He keeps waking up after a few hours but that's fine, he's used to sleep only at a few hours at a time. Sleeping in a bed after years of sleeping either on a softened, pillowed floor or within a hammock was a bit weird, but he got used to it the first few nights. But that night even _sitting_ on the bed feels foreign to him so he tries to sleep on the floor, it's better and he only sleeps for an hour before jolting up from a nightmare he can barely remember.

_" **TECHNOBLADE!** " Red, red, **red, red- a warrior has fallen.**_

He's tired, he goes back to sleep.

Two hours.

_"C'me... home..." Blue, blue, **blue, blue- a pyre of honor and respect.**_

He wakes up, choking. It takes a bit before he closes his eyes again on the floor.

Another two hours.

_"No, I'm staying where I am. I am home." Red? No, green. Green, green **green green- an enemy forever despised.**_

Five hours, five hours in total and he's done. He gets up and stumbles his way towards the kitchen for anything to drink, water, tea, coffee-

Phil is there, startled to see him then he's concerned when he sees how tired and disgruntled he was. "Toby, sit down. I'll make some tea, yeah?" He suggested, going over to lead Toby towards a seat so he could sit down.

"Thanks Phil." Toby rasps, rubbing his eyes and slouching against the table. His hands propping his head up on it as he listened to Phil move around the kitchen. "... How's Technoblade? And Wilbur?" He asks quietly and hears the pause of movement before the filling of a kettle and it being set down.

"Techno's still in the house if that's what you're asking." Phil tells him, preparing the cups, "He never left. Wilbur too, both still asleep."

Toby sighed in relief and goes quiet. It's a comfortable silence between them, it goes on for a few minutes until the tea kettle whistles and Phil is preparing the tea. Giving Toby his cup when he was done, as well as a small jar of honey that has Toby smiling slightly. 

The silence then continues, it's not awkward. It's not uncomfortable. It's just silent, patient. Phil gives him the space and time he needs to recompose himself and Toby basks in Phil's presence. Comforted by it alone. When Toby looks better, seems to be better and the sun is steadily rising over the horizon outside, Phil breaks the silence.

"Am I destined to watch all my children burn and die Toby?"

It's a heavy question, but Toby's been expecting it ever since Phil arrived. Phil, the father of the blade, the father of the ghost, the father of the manipulated. Phil, who tries to be a good dad, who tried in his timeline but couldn't succeed as much as he wanted to. Phil, the man who sat before him, quietly fearing for the future of not only himself, the world, but all three of his sons. 

Toby doesn't ask how he knew or suspected Techno's death, maybe he saw it in the way Toby would look at Techno. Nostalgic and pained. Maybe it was that, or maybe it was father's intuition. Toby didn't know, but it didn't matter as he answered.

Toby cracks a smile, "What are you talking about Phil? Your grandson is fine, he's been through a lot but he grew up wonderfully even under pressure. He invented time travel and you helped him." A small, helpless smile appears on Philza's face. 

"Hah, I guess you're right." Phil murmured, sipping his tea as he closed his eyes.

Toby waits before he speaks again, "He died saving Tommy." He wasn't there but he knows. He _knows_ \- Technoblade died saving Tommy. He wouldn't believe otherwise. "We gave him a warrior's funeral. Wish it was better and not hasty, but we gave him a fiery funeral of soul fire. It's the most effective against the Crimson." He murmurs, watching as a tear drips from Phil's face. "He didn't come back as a ghost. Not like Wilbur."

Phil wipes the tear away and blinks, "Wilbur turned into a ghost?"

Toby smiles, a bit bigger. "He called himself Ghostbur and he remembered only his happy memories."

He tells Phil about Ghostbur. The crystals he called 'Blue' that he liked to hand out, how happy he seemed even though sometimes it seemed like he was forcing himself to be happy, to forget the sad memories that came his way. He called his previous self 'Alivebur' and how he was more focused to be happy and try to reconnect with everyone in the afterlife. His lasting determination as a ghost.

"No one knows what happened to him after the Crimson spread. He just, disappeared." Toby finishes, saying nothing as Philza wiped his eyes. They were slightly red but he was a bit happier than he was earlier. "We want to think he's somehow moved on. It's better to think it that way."

Phil hummed, looking down at his empty tea-cup, "I suppose. It is better but... I wish you knew what happened to him."

"So do I Phil. So do I."

* * *

"We'll mine quickly, but carefully. Pay attention to where and what you're mining. Stay close. Dream, if any of us seem strange, knock our weapons out of our hands and either destroy the egg or get us out of there. It might be weak and small but it could still be very dangerous. Be very careful." 

This was it.

All four of them were covered in netherite, enchanted. Dream had given him back his armor set for this and declined switching armors when Theo offered it. Their swords were enchanted with Soul-Fire Aspect, Theo had worked hard for those enchanting books. Combining soul-fire torches with enchanting books was a tiring task, there was only an infinitesimal amount chance of succeeding which was why he made so many soul-fire torches and used so many books. But thankfully, he had a spare enchanting book of Soul-Fire left in his ender chest so he only had to make two more for Sapnap and George. 

"Y'know it's going to be anti-climactic if we mined down there and found nothing" George commented faux-casually. He was nervously adjusting his chestplate. 

Sapnap nodded in agreement with a strained smile, "Yeah. We go down, we mine like, _everything_ but nope. No ominous dangerous apocalyptic egg for _miles_."

"It would be anti-climactic." Theo agreed, but he continued seriously, "But it would either be for the worse or for the better... And by Ender you'll hope for the better." 

"Okay." Dream motioned them to move, they had to leave the base first and actually get to the spot where they were supposed to mine. "Let's go. We have coordinates to get to and an egg to maybe find and hopefully destroy."

Theo's heart pumped in his chest in anticipation. Clutching his pickaxe in hand. "Right."

Here goes nothing.

* * *

Sprinting through the tunnels, Techno's heartbeat skyrocketed and his mind was whirling as he and Phil followed after Toby who was sprinting like his life depended on it.

_Theo. Tommy. Future Tommy, Theo._

_ hurry hurry HURRY HURRY!! WRONG WRONG WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! oh ender oh ender. It feels disgusting!! WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK! help theo help help. KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!!! oh fuck oh fuck oh shit oh endering fuck. IT WON'T STAY STILL!! it's there right there kill it get it away!!!! FUCK OFF OH FUCKING FUCK KILL IT FOR ENDER'S SAKE. too late. _

His heart dropped into his stomach just as the three of them skidded to a halt into a chaotic man-made cavern. Tunnels going off into different directions at the edge of the cavern, ores left unmined, suspicious red liquid smearing the walls, the smell of burnt iron in the air and a few charred pieces of _something_ on the floor. Currently within cavern with them were four certain men in netherite armor.

Two were at the side, Sapnap and Dream with Sapnap knocked out with his nose bleeding and Dream keeping him supported, while the other two were panting in the middle of the room, back-to-back, though George was on one knee, leaning on his sword. 'Theo' stood behind him, on his feet and clutching a glowing sword covered in blue flames which were dying down, he wore a half-cracked mask, revealing the side of his face and-

"Tommy?" 

Theo looked over to them and his face contorted into a sneer, quickly putting himself between them, with George, Dream and Sapnap behind him, he glared. " _Crimson Truce._ " He spat through gritted teeth, aiming his glare at the stunned Toby. "It's gone." What?

_ it escaped. _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> more things are happening! more things are happening!  
> i might not be able to update tomorrow, have things to do, but i will try to update. no promises.


	9. A Failed Attempt

* * *

"It's been a while since I've walked the Prime Path." Theo mumbled aloud as they walked upon the wooden path that would help lead them towards the coordinates. Heading towards where the egg was supposed to be. He had gotten the coordinates from Sam a long time ago, when they were trying to track the Egg which had been moved by its followers to different places. Sam remembered the coordinates of where Bad found it, it wasn't exact but it was accurate and he'd written it down for them before he died like the rest of the others. The coordinates had been written on a stray slip of paper in his inventory, wedged in one the enchantment books just so he didn't forget it after he time travelled into the past.

And here he was. With the younger Dream Team who were still friends, still close, still a trio. They were alive and well. Theo would make sure it stayed that way.

"Before the Crimson, there used to be more shit around here. It's weird, seeing everything all green and nature-y after like, three? Four? A couple of years." Theo said, unable to resist looking around. Everything was green, nature was thriving as it should be and nothing was unnaturally red. The only red he could see was the red of his hoodie and the few poppies and tulips he managed to see scattered around.

Red was a conflicted color to him now, he liked wearing red- normal red. His hoodie was red, it was probably a shade darker from his old shirt that he used to wear. Normal red was fine for him, but bright unnatural red would always remind him of The Crimson. As well as other shades of red- but only if they were all together. If there were other colors mixed in, then it would probably be fine. 

If there was something he and Toby could mutually agree on was that a completely red room would be a room they'd both try to avoid like the plague. They've lived the last years few years trying to survive and overcome the unnaturally bright red world that their Overworld had transformed into. 

"Oh yeah?" George hummed, curious as to what the future was like before the apocalyptic takeover from a monstrous egg that may or may not even exist at the moment. 

"Yeah. There's less clutter around, Targay hasn't been built, nor has the Prime Church, the Holy Lands haven't been established- Ender, I just realized that some people haven't even come into the SMP yet." Ranboo wasn't around, he wouldn't be for _years_. He wonders on where the enderman hybrid was right now before shaking his head. 

He sees Sapnap mouth 'Targay' to himself, snorting right after. "Man, I wish I could've seen how the future was like- before the whole, horrorshow apocalypse thing." Sapnap says, arms behind his head and thoughtful. "Hey Theo, what was I like? I'm still pretty awesome aren't I? What'd I do before the uh, bullshit infection thing." He cringed, not really wanting to think about how Theo's Sapnap got infected and ended up sacrificing George to the Egg and then dying to Dream, infecting him in turn. Man, the future really sucked for Theo. They would change it, he was sure of that but still. Theo still lived through it, remembered it.

"Oh! And me- what about me? Am I stuck with these losers for the rest of my life?" George questioned, glancing back at Theo- he seemed to like following them. Staying on their flank instead of walking with them. He slows his steps down and backs up a bit so they could walk side by side. 

"You're still strong and annoying if that's what you're asking Sapnap. You've killed more pets in the future, you've been dubbed 'Pet Killer' and anyone with a pet filed a restraining order against you for their pets. You killed my old pet cow Henry." Theo told him making Dream and George burst out laughing while Sapnap spluttered and floundered. "I've forgiven you and it hasn't exactly happened yet here- sides I got my revenge back by destroying the awful wooden tower thing you made and threatening you with Mars." 

Sapnap whirled to Dream, "Dude! _You_ have Mars, why'd you give Theo Mars?!" He quesitoned, more shocked than hurt- it hasn't happened yet, or will never happen again because really. Being dubbed 'Pet Killer' and having a restraining order against people who had pets? He didn't even mean to kill pets half the time, he was just bad with animals! Other peoples animals at least. 

Dream shrugged, "Dunno, maybe you pissed me off or were being such an idiot I gave Theo Mars to help him."

"To be fair Dream told me that I could not, in any circumstance, kill Mars whatsoever and I gave back Mars in the end." Theo chimed in helpfully, which helped calmed Sapnap down a bit. He was still grumbling though. "It was one of the rare times Dream and I got along before my exile." He doesn't tell Sapnap he died to Techno, Sapnap hadn't asked for more and Theo was long over the pet wars. Another war he participated, just not as seriously even though people still died in it.

"And? What about me?" George asked again, wanting to know at least something about himself.

Theo couldn't help the snort, "You do fine up until The Crimson started spreading, I wasn't exactly paying attention and Dream didn't tell me much while he was training me. I didn't even see you in person until I came back to L'Manberg as Dream's protoge, you looked like you were doing well with Sapnap." He was telling the truth, the last time he saw them before the Crimson, they were doing alright. However they weren't close anymore to Dream, there'd been a rift between them and Dream. He doesn't mention it. Doesn't talk about it.

They didn't have to know, and if they did- he'd deal with it. Maybe it would help, maybe it wouldn't. There's another slip of paper in his inventory, wedged between pages that he has just in case. He'd decided, George and Sapnap might be able to help him. It all depends though. Dream wouldn't like it anyway. But right now, they needed to focus.

On the Egg.

"We're here." Dream announced, and together, they started digging. They needed to get to the layer where the coordinates were, and from there.

They would search for it.

* * *

"Toby, Toby wait!" He stopped walking, surprised and let Wilbur catch up with him. 

He'd just been leaving the house, planning to meet with Schlatt and Quackity - not to threaten them. He was done with that and he was sure they had gotten his point but to discuss on a few things about L'Manberg. Then afterwards he'd have to plan with Technoblade and Phil about the Crimson, they had to get ready. Theo was surely getting ready as well, no doubt prepping Dream up, either that or something else happened.

He didn't like it either way.

"Wilbur? Um, good morning. Have you had breakfast yet?" Toby asked him, it was rather early in the morning. He and Phil had a lovely time drinking tea a few hours earlier before Technoblade finally woke up and joined them for breakfast. He'd given Toby an annoyed look, no doubt still ticked on how he restrained the hybrid last night but reluctantly gave Toby the praise he deserved for such a feat. It made him quite happy.

By the time Tubbo, Tommy and Wilbur woke up and came down, Toby had stood up and told Phil and Techno that he'd first speak with Schlatt and Quackity. He'd told them yesterday before they came that they would meet to discuss a few things about L'Manberg. Techno's annoyance grew, Toby was an ex-president and was going to meet with the current president of L'Manberg, ever the anarchist. Though Toby suspected that he didn't want Toby to meet with the man who ordered his demise in a festival. Either way, Techno protested but ultimately had to stand down when Phil got involved.

"The government is the last thing you should be focusing on right now Techno." Phil pointed out to him. They both needed a permanent place to stay, Toby as well, not to mention they had to prepare for the Crimson. The Egg. Theo. 

The government was the last thing they should be focusing on indeed. However Toby couldn't help himself, he still wanted L'Manberg to flourish. Wanted it to be- not exactly like _his_ L'Manberg. He hoped opposite in fact, but he wanted the nation to stay standing and have a competent president that actually cared for it. 

Wilbur shook his head, "Not yet but- I wanted to, to talk with you before you go." He said, looking both nervous and determined. "What you said, what you _asked_ a couple of days ago..." Toby turned to him fully, giving him his full attention.

"I choose my family." 

Toby's sigh of relief was deep and a bit emotional.

"I still want- I still _care_ for L'Manberg though." Wilbur continued, "I made it, I _fought_ for it. I don't want to blow it up."

Toby gave him a smile, "Good answer, Wilbur. I don't think you'll ever not care for L'Manberg, but you also need to care for yourself and for your family too." He nodded, "Give yourself some time Wilbur, I know you won't blow L'Manberg up." His smile dropped and he sighed, "My Wilbur was stressed out of his mind. He was paranoid after he was exiled, he spiraled into the deep end. But you know what? I don't blame him, not really. He was- He was a stressed man who was so focused on one thing that everything around him, including himself, fell apart. He pushed everyone away, but we should've resisted harder and helped him. Either way, I know you won't end up like my Wilbur."

Wilbur hesitantly nodded, a faint smile on his face but his eyes were troubled. Thoughtful, but troubled. Toby would keep an eye on him, ultimately though, he hoped that having Phil and Techno early and having Wilbur face himself and his family would be for the better. "I won't."

"Right. Now go back and eat some breakfast man! It's the most important meal of the day!" Toby insisted, pushing Wilbur back towards the direction of his house.

Wilbur squawked but complied after some more nudging, "Alright alright! I'll go!" 

Toby watched him leave before continuing on to the White House where Quackity and Schlatt were waiting for him.

Ah, time to talk politics and morals.

He hasn't done any of his presidential duties in a while, he officially gave his position to Niki, letting her and Quackity focus on the rest of L'Manberg while he put himself more into going into the Overworld and getting supplies for Fundy and Phil.

He... really hopes they were doing alright.

* * *

The rhythmic sounds of the pick hitting stone, stone breaking apart and the occasional torch being place was almost peaceful.

It would be, if it weren't for the heavy air of anticipation filling the tunnels that they were mining through. Even while they were talking through their communicators, the heavy air never left.

Dream snorted as he heard George and Sapnap bicker over the call the four of them were in, trying to lighten the mood by acting normal even as they scoured through the ground for an egg that might not even be there. 

If the egg wasn't there, what would happen?

Theo would probably be paranoid, or grim. It's only been almost a week since they've met but Dream feels pretty good about him. He was ~~_his_~~ surprisingly good to Dream despite being the future version of Tommy. He even gave him his version of Cat. ~~_He should give it back._~~ One of his most precious discs, his _only_ disc apparently. Toby had Theo's Mellohi much to Theo's chagrin however he still didn't care. The discs were worthless to him now aside as a sign that he had ~~_given himself_~~ sided with Dream. 

It was ~~_great_~~ weird, having Theo close by and be so protective over him. And he guesses, being protective over Sapnap and George. He didn't have to give George and Sapnap those enchantments after all, Dream didn't even have to tell him.

All he's been doing was give to him and his friends, granted he was trying to prevent the end of the world but it was still nice of him to do so.

Dream though can't help but feel ~~_satisfied guilty_~~ strange around Theo.

From the very start, he felt ~~_apprehensive pleased_~~ with Theo's alliance to him. 

He wasn't blind to Theo's reactions towards him, his contact seeking of permission and reassurance, the way he kept close to Dream and defended him all the time, reading between the lines of his stories about the future and how Toby possibly wanted to kill him- he knew something was up. Something _happened_ and he's been feeling conflicted ever since Theo gave him his Cat disc.

He felt...

_ Invigorated, it's what he wants. Total obedience and submissive, he wants to control Theo. _

_ Terrified, it's what he doesn't want. So obedient and subservient, he wants to help Theo. _

"Uh guys?" Sapnap's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, his best friend sounding hesitant. "I think I may have found it? It's an egg but it's like, one block in size. It's just sitting there." 

Theo's voice immediately spoke up, "Sapnap stay away from it and wait for us to come find you. Where are you?"

"You _found_ it? Where? Sapnap where are you?" George asked over the call.

"Sapnap tell us where you are!"

"Okay okay! I'm at-" Sapnap started, sounding off the coordinates but at the end he seems to be trailing off. "Guys, _what the fuck it's **talking** to me._" 

Dream had immediately turned his tunnel, heading towards where Sapnap was, mining through the stone. He paused and glanced over to his communicator, "What?"

"Sapnap, Sapnap _get away from the egg._ " Theo stressed through the call.

"Guys it- it sounds _scared_. It sounds like a kid- we, we can't kill it. It needs help!"

"Sapnap what the fuck are you talking about?" George was starting to sound pretty freaked out, Dream was feeling pretty freaked out himself.

Theo screamed through the communicators, " _QUICKLY GET TO SAPNAP HE'S UNDER THE EGG'S CONTROL, DON'T LET HIM TAKE THE EGG!_ " 

"I'm not- just _listen_ to me it sounds so fucking terrified, _we have to help it!!_ "

Dream mined as fast as he could towards Sapnap, he wasn't the only one but he was the first one to arrive. 

Their tunnels connected and Dream stared directly at Sapnap who started back at him in surprise.

Sapnap stood in the tunnel, cradling a large bright red egg that had _tentacles_ coming out of it. Tentacles that were actually scarlet vines wrapped securely around Sapnap's arms, Sapnap's eyes had flecks of red in them and something in the back of his head _hissed_ at the sight.

_ He's mine don't you fucking touch him- _

_ Save him save him Sapnap SAPNAP- _

Any conflict in his head was forgotten as Sapnap screamed, frantic and wide-eyed, desperate. " _Dream please! Can't you hear it?! It's scared, we can't hurt it-_ " He pleaded, backing away from Dream who got out his newly enchanted netherite sword. 

Just in time, George managed to find them, eyes widening at the sight of Sapnap holding the egg, "Sap-" He was interrupted by both Dream surging forward to attack the egg in Sapnap's arms and Theo's scream.

" _GET THE EGG! **KILL IT NOW BEFORE IT ESCAPES!**_ " 

Sapnap let out a terrified screech, it sounded inhuman as Sapnap bounded away from Dream and back through the tunnel he mined. Dream chased after him, sprinting as quickly as he could to try and catch up to his controlled friend. George followed after them.

" _Sapnap's running Theo! Dream's running after him but Sapnap's got the Egg in his arms!_ "

" _Get the egg away from Sapnap, don't let them escape!_ "

It's a rush of adrenaline as Dream and George chased Sapnap through the tunnels. Sapnap couldn't do anything but run since he was using both arms to properly carry the Egg. Theo had gone silent but that was because he was rushing through his own tunnel, hoping to catch up to them or even better; cut Sapnap off before he could escape. 

" _Sapnap come back! You're not thinking clearly- Drop the Egg!!_ " George shouted desperately at his friend, wanting to somehow get through to him but unfortunately it didn't work. The Egg was in Sapnap's hands and was touching him, the connection was strongest that way in its small and weak state.

" ** _LEAVE US ALONE!_** " Sapnap screeched back, the vines tightening around his arms.

Dream stayed silent, more focused on trying to catch Sapnap then to talk, something urgent in his every move. 

Finally, they emerged from Sapnap's tunnel into the man-made cavern they had made. A spacious area, but it also had the only created entrance and exit. Thankfully though, Theo was already there, and he stood in the way the exit, blocking the path. 

Sapnap skidded to a halt, clutching the Egg tightly to his chest as Theo glared at it through his smiley mask. "End of the line _fucker._ " He spat, sword held tightly between his hands.

"No no no no _no-_ " Sapnap chanted, forcefully backed into a corner as the three of them surrounded him. Tearfully, he begged for the Egg's life. "Please! _Please-_ can't you hear it? It's _crying_ you can't- you can't kill it-"

"Don't worry Sapnap, we'll- we'll snap you right out of it." George shakily said, trembling as he stared down his pleading friend. Mind control it was just mind control, Sapnap wouldn't beg like this, the Egg was using him.

_ Kill it kill it it has OUR TOOL _

_ Kill it kill it it has OUR FRIEND _

"You're going to pay for even trying to use Sapnap you damned Egg." Dream promised firmly, scowling underneath his mask, sword raised and aimed right at the Egg.

Theo said nothing, silently seething as he raised his sword in the air.

* * *

"-nd. So taking down the walls would be a good idea regardless. And besides if anything happens I'm sure we can build the walls back up." Schlatt said, being both surprisingly and unsurprisingly well knowledgeable, determined and behaved. Schlatt was competent when he actually gave a fuck, Toby had to give him that. When he was younger he flipped and flopped on the presidential seat, unsure on what to do and self-conscious- he was fucking twenty, he had no idea what he was doing and Quackity tried to help but he was only just a bit older than him anyway.

"Well Toby? Walls up or down?" Quackity asked, glancing over to the time travelling man that sat with them in the room. 

Toby hummed, "You make a good point Schlatt. You know, when you actually do shit and give a fuck, you make a compelling president." He told him before turning to Quackity, "I won't make that decision. It's up to you two as well as the populace of L'Manberg. Hear what they say and think, persuade them if you want but no bribery. Like I said, I'm here to make sure you don't make bad decisions but I won't make those decisions for you, I'll give you advice and if I think it's a really bad decision I'll stop you."

He was done being president, he doesn't mind being an advisor though. But he had more important things to focus on. Eventually. 

Schlatt looked disgruntled but resigned as he nodded, "Yeah yeah, I'll make a public announcement about the walls, make poll, all that sweet jazz." He grumbled, "Remind me to do that Quackity." Quackity nodded back, scribbling it down.

This was almost nostalgic, having the three of them in one room making plans- only Schlatt wasn't being that much of an asshole mostly out of caution and fear, Quackity was a bit more subdued and hesitant but he was getting there and Toby was a time-travelling man who's been done with Schlatt's shit a long time ago.

But yeah, almost nostalgic.

They continued to talk for a while, plans for L'Manberg, possible new laws, Toby reminding Schlatt that his alcoholism was going to contribute to his death when Schlatt went to get something to drink.

He came back with coffee but glared at Toby who smiled back at him. Quackity quietly sipped his soda, muttering occasionally in Spanish.

Of course, it all changed when Technoblade burst into the room with a frantic Philza behind him.

" _Something's wrong and we need to go **now!**_ "

_ egg wrong wrong wrong. Ender oh fucking ender that's not right. WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING? EGG!!! holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck. THEO'S WEARING DREAM'S MASK AND THERE'S A CREEPY MONSTER EGG!! it's not supposed to be here. KILL IT HOLY FUCK KILL IT BURN IT WITH FIRE!! BLOOD BLOOD KILL IT FOR ITS BLOOD. TOBBYYYYYY THE EGGGG!!!! _

Toby was sprinting out the door with Technoblade and Philza in no time, leaving a flustered and startled Schlatt and Quackity behind in the White House.

It turns out that when Phil and Techno went out to explore L'Manberg, they had met with BadBoyHalo and Skeppy. They greeted each other and talked but one stray comment about how weird Dream and his friends were being spiraled into something so much more.

* * *

_"Dream's acting weird?" Techno asked, fist clenching at the very mention of the masked bastard. Phil's eyes hardened but he tried not to let it show as he focused on the demon and human duo in front of him._

_Both Skeppy and Bad nodded, "Yeah, they told us to stay away from some specific coordinates today." Skeppy replied with a frown._

_Before Techno could ask anything else, the piglin hybrid was startled as Chat surged in a frenzied panic. He doubled over as they **screamed** at him, no bloodlust in sight but a sense of panic and apprehension._

_ ask him!! SOMETHING'S OFF TECHNO ASK BAD ABOUT THE CORDS!!! something's happening something's happening somethings happening. WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG. fuck fuck what is going on. THE COORDINATES! NOW!! we need them techno get them. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. e g g g g g g g. _

_"Oh muffins! Techno are you-" Techno interrupted the demon, looking him in the eyes with a look of confused panic._

_"I need those coordinates."_

_Phil gave him a concerned look, "Technoblade?" He questioned softly but Techno kept staring at Bad who stared back in surprise._

_" **Please.** "_

_Skeppy and Bad shared a look, Bad frowning before carefully replying, "Well, you did say please..."_

* * *

He thought the Egg was weaker in its smaller state.

He thought it couldn't move on it's own, maybe it couldn't when it was fucking huge and fat like it was in the future. It took various infected mobs and people to move the damn thing from place to place. 

_"What the fuck." Theo says softly, staring across the field as the Egg was being carried across the land on the backs of infected mobs, pushed on by infected people. Behind him, Dream gripped his shoulder tightly. "Dream, what do-" "We tell the others. The Egg is moving, come on."_

Well, it probably was weaker now that was it smaller but the damn thing was fucking _crafty_ and _faster_. Theo realizes as the Egg fucking _leaps out_ of Sapnap's hold. The scarlet fucking vines lashing out, attempting to latch on to the closest target- _Dream._

" _No!_ " Theo screams, shoving Dream aside and letting the Egg latch on to _him_ instead. He ends up on his back, the Egg right on top of him, bright red and _fucking feral._

The Egg _screeches_ , it actually _screeches_. Not just in his head, where it's muffled thanks to the static but right at the bottom where the vines were coming out, its mouth _s_ open and screech like the monster it was. The vines flail and wrap around his arms and his neck, trying to gain control or at the very least _hurt him_ \- " _Get-It- **OFF!**_ " Theo snarled, struggling to both keep the Egg away and get the vines off of his neck. One vine lashed out hard and managed to break half of his fucking mask!

" _Theo!_ " George and Dream scream, scrambling to help him, only Sapnap is still under the lingering control and he grabs George, holding on to him tightly.

" _I won't let you hurt it!_ " Sapnap shouts, eyes crazed with red flecks in his pupils as he tried to choke George out too. 

George wheezed, Sapnap's arm around his neck. Dream quickly pried Sapnap's arm away from George, shoving his friend away, " _Help Theo!_ " Dream exclaimed briefly before he and Sapnap got into a fist fight. It doesn't last long but Dream manages a _hard hit_ to Sapnap's face, breaking his nose and knocking him out while George and Theo handled the Egg.

He desperately gulped in some air but spared no time running towards Theo and the Egg. He grabbed the Egg and _pulled_ \- The Egg switched victims, latching on to _George_ instead and George screamed, seeing the mouths that edged along the area where the vines came from the Egg. " _Heeelp!!_ " In the back of his head something started to _whisper- help me save me __obey_ _don't let me die feed me love me keep me safe listen -_

Theo coughed, shaking his head but he got his sword out and _swung_ \- the Egg **_screamed_ **the moment the sword connected to one of it's vines. The vine and sword burst into blue flames, breaking the internal chant in George's head and snapping him out as the Egg continued screaming. Terrified, George _threw_ the Egg at the wall. 

With a hard _crack_ and _splat!_ The Egg collided with the wall, its exterior cracked and red liquid coming from the mouth where a stump of the vine was. It didn't fall to the floor though, it held on to the wall, skittering across it, smearing the liquid against it before it dug _up_. Disappearing upwards through the stone.

" _No-_ " Theo snarled only to cough again, his voice rough and his sword still flaming. He was about to try and follow it when behind him, George let out a small whimper and fell to the ground on one knee, leaning against his sword. Trembling and panting on the ground. To the side, he could see Dream supporting a bloody-nosed and knocked out Sapnap, he could see the way Dream's body trembled slightly as well.

He'd failed protecting them. He failed in preparing them for the Egg.

And the Egg _escaped_.

The amount of shame and rage in his body was almost overwhelming but it was familiar. 

Then he hears it. 

Footsteps.

Sprinting footsteps and-

"Tommy?" 

His heart skips a beat and his hands tremble slightly at the familiar voice. ~~Dad~~ Phil. 

_"Please Tommy come back!" Phil cried out, reaching his hand out for him. He doesn't move. Dream ruffles his hair and has a grin on his face after they return to the Stronghold._

Technoblade.

_"Theseus... Come home..." Technoblade whispered to him, bleeding out. He ignores the plea, trying to keep him alive. Dream hugs him and whispers comfort and apologies in the Stronghold._

Toby.

_"Tommy please- Dream is dead! You can come back now!" Tubbo screams at him from afar. He stays away and leaves the supplies in the chest like always. He's alone in the Stronghold._

He sneers at them. Here they were, right in front of him. He thinks about the Dream Team and he steps forward, putting himself between them and Toby, Phil and Technoblade. They'd have to get through him to get to them, but right now, all he can do is invoke a familiar phrase.

" _Crimson Truce._ " He spat through gritted teeth and a sore aching throat, aiming his glare at the stunned Toby. ~~he can't look at phil and techno he can't~~ "It's gone." 

He needs more help. From someone who's more experienced with dealing with the Egg. 

He needs Toby's help and he knows, Toby needs his help.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's late but i managed to finish my thing i was supposed to do today with spare time to write!  
> i am very tired tho and i would like to sleep through new year  
> also! happy early new year! in just two days 2020 is over and i am just going to continue onwards like nothing has happened :)
> 
> at least in real life, in the story plenty of things are happening :))
> 
> also i hope the fight scenes were okay, however brief they were and honestly i think they're kinda janky but i hope they at least good.


	10. Hello

* * *

Tommy stands before him, a grown man and _broken_.

Theo looks so much like Tommy but _wrong_ \- the color of his eyes and hair are too dull, his hair is longer, there's a scar on his face that would have taken his eye had it been just inches over. On his face is a broken mask, if it wasn't broken it would've definitely been identical to the mask Dream was wearing.

And his face is _sneering_. A swirl of emotions in his single exposed eye but his face contorts and he sneers at him, Techno and Toby.

Phil's son is different in the wrong ways in Toby's future. And all because the man that just blocks away, supporting his knocked out friend who had a bleeding and probably broken nose.

He doesn't know what happened here, but all he can focus on is that fact that the older version of his son is before him and he's not looking at him or Techno.

He's glaring at Toby with reluctance in his voice, failure in his eyes and a posture filled with shame and anger.

" _It's gone._ " Theo repeats, rubbing his throat and coughing slightly. "We found the damned Egg but now it's gone." 

Toby looked flabbergasted but also fearful, "It's _gone?!_ How?! It's supposed to be weaker, it-"

"It _was_ weaker." Theo interrupted, gripping his sword tightly, a look of frustration on his face. "But it was _smaller_ and _faster_ and fucking _crafty_. Apparently it can move on it's own when it's the size of one enderdamned block." He seethed, "It still had its vines and it was more efficient with it. It wasn't the fucking size of Church Prime yet so it was quick as shit, I've managed to cut a piece of it with my sword and George threw it on the wall- the exterior _cracked_ and it was definitely bleeding as you can fucking tell." He motioned to the smear on the wall and they glance at it before back at him as he continues. "It's gone now. Crawled against the wall like a hell spider and dug away." 

Toby swore, looking over the smear and then the hole that the Egg had made for its escape. "Why didn't you wait?! You could have told me you were going after the Egg and we could've gotten it together!" He exclaimed, whirling back to look at Theo who gave him a pissed glare.

"You _knew_ I was going to go after the damned Egg, you could've come yourself! That was the main objective in going in the past wasn't it- destroy the Egg, save the fucking future. But you were too busy with L'Manberg and shit. You wanted to change the future there, go right ahead but I was focusing on the mission." Theo hissed.

Toby glared back, "Are you sure about that?" He questioned coldly, his eyes darting over to Dream at the side. 

"Oi!" Theo barked, stepping back into Toby's line of sight, his stance ready and wary and protective over Dream. Over the Dream Team. "Eyes on me fucker, we're discussing important shit right now and I _said_ Crimson Truce. Look, point is- The one real chance to destroy the Egg fucked up, my fucking bad. But now we have a real shits to hell problem, the Egg is gone, we don't fucking know where it is and now it knows we're coming for it." 

The dark-haired time traveler scowled and winced, pressing a hand on his head and glancing over to Techno who was gaze was switching between Dream and Theo, Phil could only assume that Chat was going wild and it was affecting both Toby and Techno. Techno was already pulling out his diamond sword, a dark scowl on his face.

_ OLDER TOMMY OH ENDER HE LOOKS BADASS BUT HE SOUNDS SO MEAN!! he sounds so different! hurt him make him PAY. Dream definitely brainwashed him he's wearing his mask!! pog theo but damn he fucked up on the egg. wrong wrong wrong it's all wrong. I wonder what that liquid tastes like. DREAM!!! oh ender what's going on? there's something wrong with them. Dream fucked up he fucked with Theo holy fuck why Dream why. KILL HIM!! OFFER HIS BLOOD TO THE BLOOD GOD!!  _

Phil was definitely right to assume that the Chat was affecting both Toby and Techno. Technoblade's bloodlust was rising as the voices descended more and more into violence. The more passive voices were being pushed down as the chant for blood started to ring in their ears, fueled by Techno's own anger at Dream and Toby's repressed vitriol for the man.

Unfortunately, Theo of course noticed and snarled at them both. He took off his mask and threw it at Toby, it nailed him in the head. " _Calm **the fuck** down you savage **assholes!**_ " Theo shouts, face fully revealed- it was bleeding slightly as fragments of his broken mask were in his cheek, and Phil wanted to help him so much. "If you take even _one threatening step_ I _will_ attack you. _All of you_." He stressed, glancing over Technoblade and Phil. "I will fucking stop whatever Enderdamned rampage you idiotic dickheads will do, and Chat can fuck off with that bullshit too. You're going to have to get through _me_ to get to _them_." He declared firmly, a shield suddenly in one hand and his axe in the other.

"Tommy-" Phil tried to speak, hurting over how Theo seemed to acting right now. He flinched at the glare he got from him.

"It's _Theo_ Philza. Tommy is a naive brat thinking he's a man when in reality he's some dumb irritating bitch. Your Tommy is someone I've stopped being a long time ago. And _you_ stopped being my father for longer than that." 

" _Tommy!_ " Toby exclaimed as Phil gasped.

Techno growled, "Do you even _hear yourself?_ That man has _brainwashed_ you, he's just using you-"

Theo scoffed, "He's done fucking nothing. This Dream has done fucking _nothing_ to me, and you know what? He's still got my loyalty in the end, so shut the fuck up pig man. Either you fight me and _kill me_ or you stand down and stop being fucking _idiots_ and we can discuss actually important shit like the damn _Egg_ that _got away._ " He said, standing his ground. He wasn't going to let them get to the Dream Team, get to Dream. He was going to fight them, like he said before. He was willing to give away his life for them, for him, for Dream.

Behind him George and Dream stared, George looking confused and conflicted while Dream's face was hidden behind that mask so no one knew what he was thinking. 

_ stop, he's serious - he's willing to die for dream and his weaponry is far better than yours toby might help but theo is dangerously determined. _

Toby gritted his teeth, "I _know_ that." He hissed to the voice who managed to speak above the chanting which was gradually dying down as the passive voices returned, trying to quell the violent, chanting voices. Violence wasn't the most optimal option now. "We've fought before, he's good. _Really good_." He almost died permanently during one of their fights, but he had managed to get his hands on an Undying Totem and survived the ordeal. " _Fine_. Technoblade, put away your sword."

_ DREAM HAS TO DIE! older tommy what the fuck why are you doing this? he's changed so much! KILL DREAM ANYWAY!! toby says he's good so he must be a fucking powerhouse. He has better armor than us we shouldn't fight him. WE CAN TAKE HIM! and if dream decides to join in? George too they both have good netherite armor! techno and phil need better armor and weapons. WE NEED TO FOCUS ON THE EGG ANYWAY!! DON'T HURT THEO! _

Techno's jaw clenched and he grunted but reluctantly, he put away his sword. He still gave Dream a glare, the masked man still staying silent. But his grip on Sapnap tightened.

Theo gave Toby and Techno a narrowed-eyed look, but he too, put away his shield and axe. He took a new mask out of his inventory, surprisingly it was a bit different than the smiley mask that Dream gave him or as Toby told him and Techno about, a frowning face on the porcelain instead of a smiling one. "There's no point staying here. Let's go above ground, staying down here is making me claustrophobic." 

Phil watched the older version of his youngest son help George up, whispering something to the goggled man before moving on to Dream and Sapnap. He watched him offer Dream that he would carry Sapnap, Dream hesitated but finally shook his head. Theo nodded back but said they would have to heal Sapnap first, set his nose back in.

Theo does it, efficiently as if he's done it before. Then he motions George closer so they could all be within the splash zone of the healing potion he threw.

Phil does not recognize Theo. He looks like Tommy but he's not. He is, but he's not. 

What happened to his son?

* * *

"Hey Tubbo."

Tubbo blinked and glanced over to Tommy, "Yeah?" He asked, swinging his axe at the tree- they were getting more wood. Tubbo had nearly run out just a bit ago and Tommy offered to help him gather more wood. "What is it Tommy?"

"Do you really think we can get Theo back on our side?" At that question, Tubbo stopped swinging just as the wood breaks and he gives Tommy a confused and concerned look. Tommy had his head bowed, axe gone from his hands as he stared at them. "You saw what he did, at the elections. He almost hit me, any closer to my face or if Toby wasn't there- he probably could have one shot me with that axe. _Me_ , his own, younger self."

Tubbo winced as he remembered that moment. He remembers the way the axe glinted and glowed with its obviously high-tiered enchantments. Remembers the way it grazed Tommy's nose before Toby shoved Tommy back and intercepted with his sword. Remembers how terrified he'd been _for_ Tommy, holding on to him tightly- _he was only on one life now he couldn't afford to be reckless._ "I- well, he said he wasn't actually going to hit you." He said weakly which only made Tommy snort.

"Yeah I guess but still, what kind of fucked up man did I grow into to actually _do shit_ like that? Not to mention side with _Dream_ of all people! I mean, there were moments where we got along yeah but those are far and in between!" Tommy exclaimed, fists clenching tightly. "You heard Toby, even after Dream died Theo wouldn't come back! He just- he stayed away from L'Manberg, from Phil, from _you_ \- now that he's here and there's an alive Dream. Can we really bring him back to our side? Snap him out of whatever the fuck happened to him?"

Tubbo doesn't like the doubt in Tommy's voice, because they were talking about _Theo_ here. Tommy's older, alternate self that came from a bad future. "It won't be easy," He started, going over to offer him a comforting hand. "But we surely could do _something_ at least. He's you! Older, kind scarier and stuff but surely we could get him back." They had to. For Toby. For Phil and Techno. For _them_.

Because this whole future thing has him realizing that there was a possibility that his friendship with Tommy could actually be severed. That their bond could be broken and that they'd drift apart and change into people they could hardly recognize in a bad way. Not that Toby was bad, oh no. But Tubbo had caught on to the longing glances he sent Tommy whenever he thought no one was looking. Caught on to Toby's repressed rage over Dream. Caught on to the trauma that he had.

He wanted his future self to heal, to have his Tommy back. And that it could be proof.

Proof that despite what happened, they could still be friends. Best friends, he and Tommy against the world.

Toby and Theo were proof that their friendship wasn't invincible, that it could be broken and that they could very well end up almost hating each other. Tubbo secretly hated them for that. But he wanted to help Toby get Theo, both for Toby's sake and his own.

Tommy smiled at him, though it didn't reach his eyes. It was clear he wanted to believe Tubbo but his doubts were too strong. "Yeah. Somehow..."

They continued gathering wood, easily reaching more than two stacks, they planted some saplings before deciding to head back towards Tubbo's house where basically everyone was bunking in. Tubbo lightened the mood with Tommy, steering the conversation away from their troublesome future and instead focused on what they could do now- the elections were over. They had more free time than before, of course they would come to help Toby but right now Toby was with Schlatt and Quackity or so Phil told them before they left. 

When they arrived back, they were confronted by Wilbur, "Have you seen Phil and Techno on your way back here? They were out exploring L'Manberg but they haven't come back yet." He said with a frown, it deepened when both boys shook their heads. "Hm."

"Maybe they're out gathering resources too, I know Techno's itching to get better armor and supplies." Tommy proposed, remembering how his brother grumbled underneath his breath about the state of his armor and their supplies- he grumbled even more when they had told him about how high-tiered Toby's armor and weapons were. 

"They could be sidetracked by someone or something in the town, maybe they saw Niki and had lunch!" Tubbo added in, his stomach growling afterwards making him smile sheepishly, "Speaking of lunch."

Wilbur and Tommy laughed, and the three of them went off into the kitchen to get some lunch. 

"Maybe we should go look for them." Wilbur suggested after lunch, noticing that Phil and Techno had yet to return, they hadn't sent any messages. Oh right, messages! He could just ask where they were. He got his communicator out, beginning to type into it.

Tommy waved him off, "I'm sure they're fine Wil! It's Dad and the Blade, they'd totally be fine no matter what! If Tech was here he'd go all, ' Ahhmmm- hooo I'm Technoblade bluh bluh Technoblade never dies buh' and shit." He mocked, grinning widely as Tubbo tried to smother his snicker.

Wilbur snorted, rolling his eyes as he kept typing into his communicator, sending off messages to Phil and Techno. 

Tubbo shook his head but paused when he heard the faint sound of the front door opening, "I think they're back, or at least Toby is." He said, going over to see who came back. Only to yelp in shock when he saw the entourage at the entrance of his house. Wilbur and Tommy were quick to run over to see why he was so surprised.

Tommy's eyes widened before they narrowed down, "What the fuck are _they_ doing here?!" Tommy screamed, pointing at the four netherite clad men that were behind Toby, Phil and Techno. "They're- what the shit happened to Sapnap?" He couldn't help but question as he sees Sapnap on Dream's back, his face bloody and bruised, the bruise was healing but that was a lot of blood on his face. 

He also noticed the frowning mask on Theo's face, his confusion and apprehension growing.

Techno and Toby seemed to be in a bad mood, both of them shooting Dream occasional glares. Phil seemed downtrodden, heartbroken- his expression both lit up and got sadder when he saw Tommy himself. 

"Dream punched him because he was under the mind control of an evil egg." George told Tommy, glancing between him and Theo before turning to Tubbo, smiling weakly. "Mind if we come in? Toby uh, insisted we go to your house instead of anywhere else." 

Tubbo could only helplessly shrug, motioning them to come in. "Uh go on? Jeez, why is my house so popular lately?" He asked himself as the group of men entered his house. 

"Sorry, it was the only closest and safest place that came to mind at the time. And I certainly didn't want to go with _them_." Toby apologized to his younger self who could only shrug it off with a nod of understanding. 

"No no it's fine! Um, I would have appreciated a warning though." Tubbo pointed out making Toby laugh sheepishly.

"Yeah I probably should have given you a warning." 

With that, they were all in the living room, Sapnap laid on a bed that was just crafted so he could rest and be unconscious all he wanted. 

The room was split though, with Toby, Tubbo, Phil, Tommy, Wilbur and Techno on one side and Theo, Dream, George and the unconscious Sapnap on the other.

There was a heavy tension mixed with some awkwardness that permeated the room, Wilbur ignored it to ask what happened.

"The Egg happened," Theo answered with a grumble, standing by Dream's side while he and George sat down on two placed blocks. "We tried to destroy it for good, before it could grow and things went to shit. Sapnap found it first but his mind got jacked by it and he ended up trying to run away with the Egg. It was the size of a block and he had to use both hands since apparently you can't put the Egg into your inventory. Makes sense since it's an entity." 

George shivered, "Definitely a hostile one."

Dream turned to him, "You okay? That thing almost got you didn't it?" He ignored the glares he got from the three males whose names all started with a T; Techno, Toby and of course, Tommy. 

"Yeah I- fuck, it was _terrifying_. There was this voice, it was all sweet in my head. It kept whispering and it just-" He shivered again, hands gripping his own arms tightly. "It felt and sounded so _wrong_."

Toby and Theo scowled, "That's the Egg's voice. It changes from time to time depending on whose near it, for people who are resistant to its voice it'll whisper and try to get your guard down. But usually people are immediately influenced by it, like Sapnap over there." Theo pointed at him with his thumb. "It was really weak, the exterior cracked when George threw it at the wall. It didn't die unfortunately and got away."

"It _got away?!_ " Tubbo yelped, terrified at the thought of a monster egg on the loose.

Toby grimaced but nodded, "Yeah, which is why they're here. We have a truce, for now. Crimson Truce- or well, Egg Truce right now. No Crims..on... Hold on." Abruptly he stood up and scrambled over to Sapnap, only to be stopped by Theo.

" _What_ the _fuck_ do you think you're you doing?" Theo questioned stonily, gripping Toby's sleeve shoulder tightly.

Toby threw his arm off, "We have to check on him to see if he's infected!" He snapped, "You said he was in contact and was controlled by the Egg, we have to check him!"

"Shit." Theo cursed and together, they stripped Sapnap of his armor and clothing much to the shock of the others.

" _Dude-_ "  
" _Ack, Toby!_ "

* * *

"Ahh dammit..."

_ '...' _

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It wasn't that bad, just lost two hearts and my legs hurt."

_ '...!' _

"Yeah that would suck, but don't worry. I'm good."

_ '...!!' _

"Hm? Oh! Oh crap! Okay, okay okay okay- We're good! We're fine! Look see? There's- a cave, let's stay in the cave for now."

_ '...' _

"So you keep telling me... It's certainly going to take a while to get there."

_ '...?' _

"No no, I'm just pointing it out. There was nothing left for me back there, it's fine. Besides, you need to go there don't you? Might as well come with, all the stories you've been telling me are interesting. I want to meet them."

_ '...' _

"Mhmm.... Thank you by the way."

_ '...!' _

* * *

_ save me save me protect me feed me hungry angry hungry bad men hurt help me save me help me hungry angry angry  _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll admit, the confrontation to me seems weak i probably could have done better-  
> i didn't sleep all to well so that might contribute to it but damn! rocky start with trying to mend things- it's a very rocky start and things are being balanced on a very thin line. 
> 
> also i don't remember where exactly the egg's location was in terms of the server and stuff but for here let's say that it's closer to l'manberg than it is to the smp? idk but it was for the sake of having the dreamteam plus theo be in tubbos house and l'manberg
> 
> ALSO HAPPY NEW YEAR YOU GUYS  
> just gonna say it because by the time i wake up tomorrow, it'll be 2021  
> may i continue my miraculous update schedule


	11. Scars

* * *

" _Toby Theo what the fuck are you doing?!_ " Dream exclaimed loudly, and though it was Dream, almost everyone else agreed with his question as Theo and Toby worked together to strip Sapnap of his armor and clothing- thankfully though they didn't strip him _naked_. No, they left Sapnap's pants alone. That still didn't change the fact that Sapnap was now shirtless and half-naked on a bed in Tubbo's living room.

Theo was holding Sapnap's right arm up, checking the skin, "We're checking to see if he was infected by the Egg." He answered Dream while Toby carefully moved Sapnap's neck, checking his neck and head. "Flip." He said and they both flipped Sapnap on his front, looking over his back.

Unease settled in the air as they remembered that in the future, the Egg caused the Crimson, caused an infection so their actions made sense. But it was still strange to watch them both work together just to look over Sapnap's half-naked body. 

"Ender this is so weird to watch." Tommy muttered and those who heard it agreed, watching two time-travelling men inspect the half-naked and unconscious body of someone you know. It was weirder for Dream and George since Sapnap was their best friend, but honestly it would've been amusing if it weren't an actual concern. "So? Is he infected?" Tommy asked as Theo and Toby sigh in what seemed to be relief, sitting on their asses on the floor.

"No. No red spots or roots showing," Toby replied, rubbing his face. "If you're inspected there would be either an unnaturally red spot or roots on the upper half of your body. It always shows right at either the surface of the skin or just underneath it." 

Tubbo's face contorted into displeasure as he imagined it, "That seems a little gross."

Theo snorted, "That's a fucking understatement. Ever seen a flower or berry grow from the roots underneath skin of a person?" The faces he got for even asking had him snorting again. "Yeah. It's not pretty to watch." He said darkly remembering every flower that Dream had grown. Toby's face went just as dark as he remembered the writhing roots and the quickly budding flowers that Technoblade had.

Theo suddenly remembered that George had been grabbed by the Egg as well, he stood up and motioned George over.

"George, come here and take of your shirt." George looked startled, he then paled when he realized why Theo wanted him to take off his shirt. 

Despite being in front of other people, George took off his chest plate and lifted his shirt- he didn't completely take it off. He let Theo check his back though and sighed in relief when Theo shook his head and quickly put his shirt down. "Wait, what about you? It- It was attacking you before, it was trying to choke you." George said with worry.

"I'll check later-" Theo said, only to be interrupted.

"It tried to _choke you!?_ " Phil exclaimed, hurrying over to try and check on Theo only for Theo to back away.

"It _failed_. I can fucking check myself later, I don't feel anything off." Theo replied stiffly, scowling underneath his mask. 

Toby however, got to his feet. "Oh no, we'll check you now- having _one of us_ infected so early will cost us in the end." He argued, glaring defiantly at Theo. "It's a risk we _can't_ take."

"You think I _don't know that?_ But like I said, I can check my-fucking-self-" Theo spat, not wanting to take off his hoodie.

Tommy rolled his eyes, "You've stripped Sapnap and told George to take off his shirt- stop being a bitch and just lose the fucking hoodie already!" He exclaimed, ignoring the looks he got. He was neutral about hoodies before, he had some of his own in his closet but Theo and Dream pretty much ruined his opinion about them. 

" _Shut up!_ " Theo barked at his younger self who stuck his tongue out at him.

By this time, George had returned to Dream's side. He glanced at him and nudged him, motioning to Theo who was still protesting against Toby and Phil's insistence to let them even _near_ him. "Theo." Theo immediately silenced himself, giving Dream his full attention much to everyone else's chagrin. "Take off your hoodie." Theo faltered, clutching the red fabric before reluctantly nodding.

"Alright _fine_." He tugged his hoodie off, showing off the simple white t-shirt underneath. "None on my fucking arms-"

"What about underneath your shirt?" Toby questioned with a frown, his brows furrowed.

Theo growled but reluctantly pulled his shirt up, he didn't take it off completely, he just pulled it up enough to reveal most of his back and front. No one would see the blue staining his skin at the base of his neck, not if he had anything to say.

A root-pattered scar covered his side. Coming from right above his hip and crawling over to the other and upperside of his chest. 

"What the _hell_ is that?" Techno asked, staring at the scar- it almost resembled a lichtenberg figure scar, the type of scar you get when you were struck by lightning or high amounts of electricity. Only the scar was so much darker, permanent and jagged. "Theo, what the hell is that?"

Toby stared at it, a look of horror dawning his face. "I thought you said you weren't infected-" He said and the tension spiked from his words.

_"FUCK!" Tommy shouted as the blade sliced into his side, the pain heightened as the roots quickly slithered into the wound."TOMMY!" Dream shouted as Tommy stumbled back, the infected gurgled from the sudden sword to the neck, Dream kicking them away and quickly scrambling to Tommy's side. Tommy pressed against the wound, clawing at it and trying to pull the roots out but too many had entered his side._

Theo snarled underneath his mask, "I'm _not!_ Not anymore anyway. See for your fucking self, it's just a scar and there are no red roots and shit on me." He growled, showing his back, the scar reached the middle of his back as well. "I'm not infected." He spat, dropping his shirt, irritably scratching the back of his neck. 

"How the _hell_ are you not infected anymore? You- you can't get the fucking blood vines out of your body if they were _that_ big! You'd die! Even with an Undying Totem, you would've died from the aftershock- healing potions still wouldn't have worked after taking the roots out!" Toby exclaimed, "You can only take the roots out if they were small!" He's seen people who tried to take the roots out at that size- they all failed and either turned fully infected or die.

"Yeah well it wasn't fucking easy, Dream and I spent _hours_ trying to get it all out. All the while I was trying _not to die_ \- We wasted through almost all of our golden apples. _I_ wasted." Theo's hands clutched his shirt tightly, the phantom pain of the whole process made him flinch.

_"Keep- keep eating Tommy." Dream told him, breath short and panting, sounding strained and in pained- Tommy could only gag, chewing through the agonizing pain as he felt the roots wriggling underneath his skin, fighting against Dream, trying to grow and sink into Tommy's body, travel up his torso right into his brain. His mind was filled with static and whispers, his thoughts were everywhere as he continuously chewed and swallowed on one golden apple after another._

"So what, you kept eating golden fucking apples? _Bullshit_ , we tried that, we-"

Theo interrupted him as he tugged his red hoodie back on, adjusting his mask. "Dream took the roots for me." He said icily, silencing him as he continued. "He could've lived longer, he could've let me die to the vines, the Crimson but he took them from me. He was already infected, but if he hadn't taken my infection he probably would've been here instead of me. You need another fucking infected who isn't under the Egg's control to get the big roots out. Dream saved my life, again and again. _And you wonder why I stayed with him._ " He hissed to the stunned Toby.

An awkward, tense silence came after that. Toby looking pale, angry and a whole slew of other emotions mixed in. 

"So, you, George and Sapnap aren't infected. That's good." Dream spoke up, ignoring the intense stare he got from Toby.

"How _do_ you get infected by the uh, the Egg or the Crimson?" Wilbur asked hesitantly, glancing between both men. From what you've said, it certainly doesn't seem to be an airborne thing..." As much as he didn't really want to continue the subject, it was best to learn everything about it now. So that they can prepare for it in the future, the Egg was gone and these two time-travelling scarred and scorned men were the only source of useful information they had. 

Ender, Wilbur almost wished they hadn't appeared. _Almost_. If they hadn't...

"You get infected two ways. The Egg directly infects you with its vines, or another infected's roots get underneath your skin, into your blood, your veins- a scratch not healed in time is practically an invitation for the Crimson and the Egg." Toby answered with a scowl. "And the infection time varies depending on a lot of things, if you get a small cut and only a small, single root enters it, you're infected but not totally yet. If it's small enough, you can cut off the skin and get the root out but if not... Not even respawning will get rid of the vines."

The unease sharpened at the revelation, "It- it _follows you_ after you _respawn?_ " Phil gasped- only intense scars followed you back after you respawn like the burnt skin of Toby's scar. Anything else was unheard of, until now.

"That shouldn't be possible." Techno pointed out, arms crossed and figure tense. He's getting sick and tired over these past few days, the future version of his brother was being an idiot and siding with someone who he shouldn't be siding with, both he and the future version of his brother's best friend had better armor and weapons than him and they both bring news of a horrible future. Also there's a fucking monster Egg somewhere but they had no idea where and it could potentially bring the end of the world as they know it.

He wished things were simpler and that the world made sense again.

Unfortunately wishes like that don't come true.

"Big T, _time travel_ shouldn't be possible either." Tommy couldn't help but retort to his brother's words, grinning nervously at the look he got from Techno.

"It shouldn't be possible yeah," Theo said, returning to stand by Dream. "But it is. We still don't know how or fucking why yet. We were all too busy trying to survive to find out, but now we have a chance. The Egg had to come from _somewhere_. Someone, or something, had to have made it."

Tubbo frowned, "But why? That- why in the world would they make a world-ending monster egg that took over people's mind, infected them and- and _ate_ them?"

"Whoever did is a sick bastard." Tommy chimed in with a grimace.

Toby nodded, taking a deep breath. "The sickest of bastards." He mumbled in agreement. "Dammit. Okay, the Egg is gone from it's original location. It managed to control Sapnap, you and George managed to injure it but it got away. It's more maneuverable when it's the size of one block but more vulnerable. And since you three weren't infected, it's too weak to actually infect anyone _yet_. It took years for it to grow as big as it did when Bad found it, it was strong enough then to pull people in and control multiple at once, with how it was eating it only grew stronger and bigger over the years." He recapped, trying to make sense of everything and to plan as to what to do.

"So what should we do? And how do we find it?" Phil was the one to ask, looking grim. He also glanced at Theo who gave him no acknowledgement which continued to make him hurt.

"The only thing we can do," Toby starts, a frustrated look on his face as he ran a hand through his hair, "Is prepare. We have no idea where to find it, no idea where it went- it could be anywhere."

"We'll have to keep an eye on everybody, keep an ear out." Theo said, he was about to continue when a groan caught all of their attention.

On the bed, Sapnap moaned in pain, blearily his eyes blinked open. "Wh- _ugh!_ " He grunted, pushing against the bed to sit up, pressing a hand against his face, over his nose. "Ow... What happened?" He questioned, squinting while looking around to where the hell he was.

"Sapnap!" Both Dream and George exclaimed, happy to see him awake.

"Guys? Wha- _what the fuck?_ Where's my shirt- _why am I half naked on a bed?!_ " Sapnap screamed, finally noticing the fact he was shirtless. He also then noticed the rest of the people in the room. " _Why are they here?! Where are we?! What the hell happened?!_ "

The heavy tension lightened a bit as Sapnap freaked out, it was too amusing not to consider funny.

* * *

They spent another half-hour in Tubbo's living room before deciding to leave. Sapnap had redressed himself, eyeing both Theo and Toby all the while with a look- though he did joke on how they should've paid for his dinner at least.

Toby and Theo expressed their disgust and exasperation as they were temporarily entertainment for the others, they were quick to get everything back on track. But Theo was aching to go now that Sapnap was awake and was fine- his nose hurt a bit but it was back in place and properly healed. They could leave, do a meeting another time about the Egg, however to leave immediately would be foolish if they hadn't established at least _something_.

Theo learns about Schlatt when Toby mentions he'll talk about gathering resources with Schlatt to ready L'Manberg for the future. "You kept him in office?" He asked, genuinely stunned to hear about it. "You kept _Schlatt_ in office."

"... I did." Toby replied cautiously, watching him. "There wasn't anyone else suited for the seat of Presidency." Wilbur flinched a bit at this, looking a bit bitter, however Phil nudged him and gave him a comforting smile which made him a feel better.

Theo stayed silent for a bit, "Would've thought you'd take it again. Mr. President." He said, a bit mocking.

Toby only grimaced, "Don't call me that, and no. I- I'm done being president. I have been done for years now, you know this." He couldn't focus on the time travel plan while still being president, couldn't be on the frontlines while dealing with his people back in the Nether. He still occasionally helped Niki and Quackity with their duties with the people and the terraforming of the Nether but they didn't need his help all the time.

The masked blond only scoffed, "Whatever you say, Mr. Ex-president. But really, you kept Schlatt?"

"As much as I'd hate to agree with my bitchy futureself here, because duh bitchy futureself. But yeah, you really kept Schlatt on the damn seat?" Tommy asked with a frown.

Toby sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "When he's not being a prick and not drunk, he's actually a competent president." He replied, "I've got him under control."

Theo snorted, "Oh that's just _wonderful_." He said sarcastically, though it was typical that Toby would still be in some form of power over L'Manberg. Hah, it was actually a bit amusing to think that Schlatt would be a figure head while Toby controlled him from the not-so dark shadows. He wondered though, if Dream would want to interfere with this. He'll just have to ask him later, there wasn't a war and probably won't be if Toby had any say about it, but Dream could be thinking of things.

Either way, they continued to talk, it wasn't smooth whatsoever but it could've been worse. Actually it would've been worse as Theo's annoyance against his younger self and Technoblade grew during their discussions, they kept looking at Dream- giving him dark glares, angry looks. Phil and Wilbur were being annoying as well, looking at him with concern. Toby at least was being professional but Theo knew that he definitely wanted Dream out of there.

Tubbo...

Tubbo was the worst of them.

He looked at Theo and Theo wanted him to look away.

Wanted him and his younger self out of the room.

He didn't want to see the old friendship that he and Toby had, be reminded of how things were. That life was over for him. Tubbo wasn't his friend, Toby wasn't his best friend. 

Dream was.

His life was centered around Dream, he couldn't and wouldn't abandon his side. 

_"You should leave." Dream tells him one night and he freezes in place, "I'm giving you permission to go back to Tubbo, that's what you want isn't it? Deep down, underneath the bullshit I've done to you- you should go. Go back. Tommy, you can leave." Tommy feels torn, his neck doesn't even twinge and the static is calm. "I've done so much bad shit Tommy, leave me to die." The roots have climbed up his neck, travelling up to his face. They can't do anything about it and Tommy hates that._

_Tommy hates that. Tommy hates him. He doesn't actually, Tommy cares for him and it's confusing. Ever since the roots settled into Dream, he's been so confusing. More confusing than ever. His eyes change between the color of leaves to grass and poison. He tells Tommy one thing and tells him a completely different thing next. "No." Tommy finally says and Dream gives him an upset look. It changes though just like his eyes, the poison is back and Dream smiles. It's broken and cruel and satisfied._

_"Good, stay with me Tommy. Don't abandon me, that's an order from your dearest friend." He won't. The back of his neck twinges and the static pulses._

_He doesn't think he could actually go back to Tubbo anyway._

They decide to leave and Theo is at the door when Phil grabs his wrist. Techno and Wilbur behind him, Tommy and Tubbo around the corner. Toby nowhere to be seen.

"Don't go." Phil says and Theo doesn't look at him, he looks at Dream who's right outside with Sapnap and George. "Tommy. Theo- stay. Please. My son-"

"I'm not your son." Theo tells him, freeing his wrist from Philza's grasp. "I'm not your brother." He tells Wilbur and Techno. "I'm not your best friend, or you." He tells Tubbo and Tommy. 

He leaves, shutting the door behind him and starts to walk. "I'm Dream's friend." He tells himself and Dream and George and Sapnap. 

"Theo..." George trails off, frowning at him.

Dream looks at him from behind his mask, "You could stay with them." He says quietly and Theo knows his eyes are like leaves. "They sound-"

"They don't matter Dream." Theo interrupts, "I've cut ties with them before, I'm cutting ties with them now. They don't need me, I don't need them. I'm your friend, I'll stay by your side."

Sapnap's brows furrow, "That doesn't sound fair Theo. They're still your family." He points out carefully and Theo laughs.

"No. They're not- they're _Tommy's_ family. This Tommy, young naive, bratty fucking asshole Tommy. _My_ dad came too late, killed one of my brothers at his behest and only stayed because of my brother's ghost and my other brother. _My_ older brother went insane, blew up the nation we built and died to my dad but came back as a fucking ghost who doesn't remember the bad shit he did. _My_ oldest brother tried to kill me with withers, he called me Theseus, told me to die like a hero and gave me up. _My_ family didn't give two shits about me when I was just a bit older than your Tommy's age, why give a shit about me now that I'm an adult?" He questioned with fists clenched and something wet trailing down his face, dripping off the underside of his mask, they notice and he hates it.

 _"Please Tommy come back!"  
"Tommy do you want some blue?"  
"Theseus... Come home..._" 

_"Tommy where did Techno go?"  
_ _"Let's be the bad guys."  
_ _"You want to be a hero Tommy? **Then die like one!**_ "

Theo wipes his wet chin, taking in a deep breath.

"Let's just go now. I'm done here, I want to get out of this shitty country and sleep."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the original chapter was deleted when the power went out while i was writing ;u; it wasn't much but still  
> it was hard enough to write this chapter as it is and honestly. the start is a bit iffy to me, i don't like it but it's here to stay. the rest of the chapter? good enough i guess.  
> in any case, it's 2021.  
> i hope everyone gets a good year this year and enjoy the chapter
> 
> also if anyone has any fan art for this let me know because i am lowkey dying to see other people draw theo and or toby or just to see them in general.


	12. Wants

* * *

" _I'm not your son._ " 

Phil collapsed on his knees, gripping the cloth at his knees, a rasping sound escaping his mouth as the words bounced in his head. 

" _I'm not your brother._ "

Techno made an animalistic growl, hiding just how effected he was by those words alone, he stormed off somewhere into the house. Wilbur on the other hand staggered towards the wall, palm pressed against his mouth as his eyes got teary.

" _I'm not your best friend, or you._ "

Tubbo clung to Tommy, a wide-eyed, shocked and hurt look on his face while Tommy gritted his teeth, holding on to Tubbo while helplessly looking over his family.

"He was right about one thing," Tommy said aloud, shocking the three males that were with him. "He's not me. And I'm _never_ going to end up like him."

He wouldn't, he was never going to end up like Theo. He wouldn't become Dream's brainwashed little puppet, he wasn't going to cause his family and friends to much suffering from words alone and he was going to stay with them to the very end.

He was going to make sure of it.

* * *

Toby didn't want to watch Theo leave with Dream. Again. He's seen it far too many times now, so he stays within the house, he doesn't follow the others, doesn't say anything or doesn't do anything even if, like always, he wanted Theo to stay. To come back, to _get away_ from the masked man who took his life away and reshaped it into something he shouldn't have been.

There's a bitter taste in his mouth, it's familiar but intensified.

_And you wonder why I stayed with him._

He did, he fucking did. _Ender knows_ how much he's wondered on why Theo stayed with Dream, even after he died.

The sheer utter joy and relief Toby had felt, when he found the grave within the snowy tundra. The smoldering pile of embers, Dream's mask hanging on an empty sign post- the sight had knocked the air right out of him and it had been the happiest he'd felt in a long while, his friend was free. He could come back, he could come home. Right? 

With Dream dead, he could freely come home to Toby, to Phil, Fundy, Ranboo- everyone who managed to survive. They had missed Theo, surely Theo had missed them. Surely, he'd come back. Surely, all could be right again and Toby would truly be fighting side-by-side with his best friend once again. Together, they could overcome the Crimson! 

But Theo never came back.

He never approached him, not a word about his return. If anything, he stayed away more often, started leaving supplies in a chest within their base. Silent and distant, more than ever and Toby _couldn't understand_.

Why?

Why hadn't he come back? Why was he staying away? They would always welcome him with open arms, they wanted him back, they missed him. _He_ missed him. So much.

They had so much to talk about, Toby had so much to say, had to apologize for the utter bullshit he's done but Theo had to come home first. Had to be safe. Had to come back and stay with them.

_"Tommy please- Dream is dead! You can come back now!" He screams at him from afar at the distant figure, shrouded by the snow-covered taiga trees. Desperation and want mixed together as the masked figure disappeared from his spot. Despair clouded his mind as Tommy left, without a word, without a sound, and there wasn't anyone coaxing him to leave. He left, on his own. He screams and Ranboo is there, hugging him. The hybrid crying silently while he cursed into thin air._

It had been one of the worst moments of his life, easily toppling...

_"Tommy?" The ground was uneven and covered with holes. Explosion-caused holes, he realized with a dread in his stomach. "Tommy?!" He runs around, trying to find any sign of his best friend. Logstedshire, Ghostbur's house, Tommy's tent- in pieces with the smell of gunpowder in the air, the tent was practically gone. He's panicking, where was Tommy? Where was- If only he had his compass, if only- He sees it. A pillar. Made of dirt, reaching so very high and his dread grows rapidly in his stomach, staring up the pillar. "Surely- Surely not." No, Tommy wouldn't do that. Tommy wouldn't- he was too stubborn, so filled with life and loud and bright-_

_"Hello Mr. President." Tommy. Tommy Tommy Tommy Tommy- it was **Tommy** , the mysterious protoge of Dream's was **Tommy** and he was **wrong**. His face was emotionless, bloodied but emotionless. Tommy was alive, Tommy was here, Tommy was blowing up L'Manberg, Tommy was- "And goodbye." Trying to kill him. He's falling into the crater, the burning, screaming crater. He's only saved from certain death because of Ranboo who stares at Tommy in shock from across the crater who **leaves no where are you going no please come back-** Dream laughs as Tommy returns to his side, offering a new mask. He accepts and Tubbo right then and there, understands something. **Dream did something and now Tommy was gone.**_

_Techno's dying. The Priest and Sages are doing all they can, but the roots are rapid, they're growing and they're too deep in Techno. Chat screams in their ears, panicking and worried while Tubbo sits by Techno's side. "T..mmy... Come... home..." The piglin hybrid mumbles, barely able to move, to breath, to open his eyes and Tubbo **breaks**. Chat chants in their head, it's the loudest he's ever heard them. They're denying Techno's death, they're telling Tubbo to get Tommy and bring him home, they're chanting and screaming and Techno's chest stills- Chat goes silent. They stay silent until Techno burns on the pyre. They whisper to him as he leaves the Nether. **Bring Tommy Home.** _

Toby felt so tired, so upset, so angry- he just wanted his Tommy back. 

He wanted everything back the way it was, before his presidency, before the wars, before everything started coming down on them both and they went their separate ways.

 _ TOBY TOBY THEO MADE TECHNO UPSET!! he made everyone upset. NOOOO THE FAM IS ALL UPSET!! i can't believe that's tommy i REFUSE to believe that's tommy. Man's gotten cold it's kinda cool actually. AAAAAAAAH WHYYYYY?? ender someone fix things i can't take all this angst. he juST LEFT?? toby techno are you two alright? TOBY WHY IS THEO SO MEAN!!! something is definitely going on here like what even the fuck. E E E E. How does our lovably annoying raccoon boy turn into a stone-cold badass? DREAM THAT'S HOW HE'S AT FAULT DIDN'T TOBY SAY HE'S THE REASON WHY THEO'S LIKE THIS?!  _ _ i think it's more complicated than that.  _ _ brainwashing's one hell of a drug. Is he really tommy?  _

Toby startled when he heard the voices, he'd been alone in the kitchen and suddenly he wasn't alone anymore.

Techno appeared at the doorway, looking angry, upset.

"I take it he's gone off now." Toby said rather than asked, he sounded tired. "Chat, that _is_ Tommy. Believe me, it is him." Toby told Chat who rumbled in both his and Techno's ears.

Techno grunts, growling, "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself." He said lowly, stalking into the kitchen, "He's changed _for the worst_. He made Phil upset, Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo too." He made _me_ upset. Techno doesn't say, ever the one to keep his personal feelings to himself. But Toby has spent enough time with his mentor to see that whatever Theo had said, it had affected him greatly.

"Yeah. He does that now." Toby murmured, rubbing his face and smiling sardonically. "He's become one hell of an asshole."

_ got that right. HE'S SO MEAN!! he's gotten hot but he's gotten so cold enderdamned. _

The half-piglin scoffs, " _That_ is an _understatement_." He took in a deep breath, shoulders tense and posture rigid. "... How the hell did he end up with _Dream_ anyway? How did Dream manage to- to turn _my_ little brother into _that guy?_ I know as hell that Tommy wouldn't have willingly gone with Dream." 

Toby flinched, and of course Techno catches it. "Toby... _what happened to my brother?_ "

To tell or not to tell? That was his question. He looks at Techno, the glint in the hybrid's eyes. He's Technoblade, but younger. He's his mentor, but not yet. He's Theo's brother, _Tommy's_ brother but he hasn't done anything. Toby thinks back to the burning blue pyre, the funeral fit for a warrior and he opens his mouth.

"I... I exiled him, that's how Dream got to him. I exiled Tommy out of L'Manberg and Dream took advantage of that."

_ PLOT TWIST?! hot future tubbo why the hell would you do that??? TOBY!! tell us the whole story. _

"You _what?!_ "

Surprisingly, it wasn't Techno that said that. No, it was Tommy who said it. He stood in at the doorway, eyes wide at Toby. Behind him were Phil, Wilbur and Tubbo. They too, were stunned by his admittance. 

Dread bubbles in his stomach. Ah, it was time to admit his mistakes now.

* * *

The walk back to Dream's base was awkward and silent. The air strained as not even Sapnap or George spoke on the way back, just silently contemplating on a lot of things.

Theo didn't like the silence but didn't have the courage to break it or say anything else, all he wanted to do was sleep. Preferably at the Stronghold, but there was no telling that Dream would go back with him and he didn't want to leave the man alone. But he would, if Dream wanted him to leave him alone. 

Once they're back in the base, once Sapnap and George are in another room- he followed Dream out of the room actually, he finally speaks up to Dream. "Dream?" His younger friend, owner, Dream- still weird, so very weird- looks back at him and Theo notices.

Dream is uncomfortable.

He's uncomfortable with Theo.

He has been since they left, since Theo said he was cutting ties with his family for Dream.

"Do you want me to leave Dream?" He asked and he startles the masked young man, "You're uncomfortable with me." He states bluntly and Dream lets out a sigh.

"Theo, I-" Dream starts, pausing, and stays silent. Theo waits, he stands there and waits. "What do... _you_ want. Theo?" Dream asks him and Theo blinks at the question.

Huh.

Theo takes a bit to answer, "I... want to go- Go back to the Stronghold. Maybe... finish my room, it's still shit. But I don't want to leave you alone if you're not going back yet." He tells Dream, "I want... to find the Egg too. Even if, we don't know where the hell it is."

Dream looks at him, Theo wonders if his eyes are switching now or if they're a solid color. "You can go back to the Stronghold if you want." Dream tells him, "I'll be staying here for now. You don't- you can go." 

Theo frowns underneath his mask, "But I don't want to leave you alone." Something might happen, Dream might get hurt. 

"I won't be alone. I have George and Sapnap with me." Dream points out, his voice is strained and hesitant. His eyes are switching then, conflicting thoughts in his head. "Just go Theo, I'll be fine. You'll... come back to me when I call you anyway, right?"

"Of course." Theo says immediately, "I'll always come back. I'm on your side." No one else's. "Alright, I'll- I'll go back to the Stronghold and finish my room. If anything happens, message me, I'll be back tomorrow morning." Before he turns around, he stops and he takes off his netherite armor, about to give it to Dream.

Dream stops him, "Keep it. You- just keep it and go Theo." 

Theo hesitates, he doesn't put the armor back on but he does keep it in his inventory. "Okay." He turns in place, about to open the door when Dream stops him again.

"Wait." He immediately stops and looks back at him. "Theo, what am I to you? What... what did I _do_ to you?" Dream asks, there's a war in him, Theo can tell by his voice. It's unexpected, he didn't think- Dream really was different before the war wasn't he? It was early, and he still had Sapnap and George by his side.

"You're my friend." Theo starts, "You're my owner. You didn't do anything to me, my Dream though- he did everything to make me loyal, to him. But I chose to be loyal to you because honestly, I don't know anything else at this point and you remind me of him. Mostly the Dream who was my friend but sometimes you remind me of the Dream who was my owner. You're my friend, my new owner but still my friend. And it hurts to think otherwise." He rubs the back of his neck, the static in his head is calm. Dream asked him after all, he can tell him his thoughts. "I'm going to back and finish my room now. I'll be back in a couple of days."

He opens the door and is face to face to George and Sapnap. He doesn't react, but Dream's breath hitches behind him while George and Sapnap give Theo a wide-eyed look.

They'd heard him. The door was made of wood after all, not the best sound-proofed entrance.

He closes the door behind him, facing George and Sapnap. "Stay with him." He tells them both, "He needs you both." He wasn't expecting to give this so early, but maybe it was for the better. He takes one of his books out, takes out the slip of paper and hands it to George. "Don't leave him this time and he'll be okay." 

_"Wouldn't George and Sapnap ask where you are?" Tommy asked him during the break of one of their training sessions. He's getting better, Dream says so and if he says so then he must be. Dream tenses from beside him and there's an air around him that makes Tommy regret asking. "I-I'm- I didn't mean to- I was just curious. I'm sorry for asking Dream." He mumbled and Dream stands up. "Get up Tommy. Break's over." It's only been a few minutes. Tommy still stands though, even if he's legs wobble, and he feels so tired._

Hopefully.

Having George and Sapnap would help him. Dream had missed them so much, he tried to hide it, but he had before they found them. He thought they were still alive, surviving somewhere- he was half-right. Sapnap had been alive. But he'd been infected completely and it was too late to save him.

_" **SAPNAP!** " He's never heard Dream scream like that. Desperate, despair-filled and in pain. He immediately run towards his direction, ignoring Tubbo's protests and goes to find his mentor. His friend. His owner- He finds Dream, cradling Sapnap's dead body, his own shaking and- "DREAM THE VINES!" Tommy screams, because Sapnap's roots are creeping towards the wound on Dream's shoulder. Dream doesn't move and it takes all he has to separate Dream from Sapnap. They leave for the Stronghold and in Dream's hands are Sapnap's cut headband and George's goggles. He doesn't let go even as Tommy frantically tries to dig the roots out of Dream's shoulder._

He leaves the Dream Team, he leaves Dream in the base and goes to the Nether to head towards the Stronghold.

He doesn't look over towards the direction of a certain forest he knows. He's not allowed to go there anymore, Dream- his Dream, with poison eyes, told him he wasn't allowed to go there anymore but that was fine. He didn't have to go there himself, Sapnap and George would go for him. 

He hadn't planned any of this, not this soon. But maybe it was for the best. The Egg was gone for now, but he could at least start the process of saving his friend.

_"This Overworlder is a Legacy of the Admins of old." The old voice rasped, Tommy couldn't hold back the growl when he sees Dream being prodded by the teal stick. "Calm yourself. No harm will come to you and this Legacy. The Blood God recognizes you, child, as the kin of one of our warriors and attached to the other. If this Split Legacy was not with you, we would have burnt him already for not only has he been infected by the Consuming Crimson but for the fact he is an Active alone." "Don't you dare fucking-" WHACK! Tommy cried out, his head hurting from the sudden whack from the teal staff. "I said calm, child. It has been voiced." Dream gets taken away from Tommy, and all Tommy could do was watch. "Now, let us talk."_

The old pig better be right. Theo doesn't know if he can take the static and neck pain any longer, have younger, past Dream around was helping but he wanted his freedom and friend back.

* * *

_coordinates lead to a piglin faction in a warp forest. don't wear gold in the forest. ask for warped priest and ask him for a trade, don't let him send dream away or get attacked. tell him there's another warrior now, don't say anything else until he agrees to the trade, after he does. tell him about toby and give him a wither skull and one of dream's mask._

* * *

"What the hell does that mean?" Sapnap questions him and George can only shrug helplessly, Dream laid on the ground underneath them, being used as a chair as punishment.

They'd spent the last couple of hours arguing, talking about Theo and how weird Dream had been lately and now Dream was being used as a chair after Sapnap knocked him down.

"Can we go or are you two going to keep using me as a chair?" Dream asked with a slight wheeze, his head clearer than it has been ever since Theo arrived.

He really hadn't realized how different his mindset had been until now.

Fucking hell, just what was happening to him? What did Theo _do_ to _him?_

~~_ everything, he came to serve you  
nothing, you need to help him _ ~~

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you have no idea how many times i had to change the chapter title because i had no idea what this chapter would actually be about.
> 
> let me tell you guys something; i don't really plan things ahead. not that much, i make a new chapter, i put a random word in the title then i start writing where i left off. while i'm writing i try to think on what happens and what should happen but half the time i'm winging it. did i expect toby to admit the exile? no, did i expect george and sapnap to hear theo? kinda, i planned for that. warped priest? also kind of planned for that. look i'm building a hazardous path with no idea what lies ahead of me. i'm bullshitting the lore so much here and i just want to make things entertaining.
> 
> honestly i'm more surprised that i've been updating for a week and a half straight.
> 
> also to the commenter who asked, yes i have a discord, i also have a tumblr but if i do give it out i'll be breaking anonymity and i'm unsure about that yet. i've thought of it but for now, i'm keeping anonymity. so uh, sorry about that :S


	13. The Warped Forest

* * *

Toby told them, told them about what happened, what lead to Dream being able to take Theo away. Toby had helped, he had exiled Tommy- he hadn't wanted to, but he'd been so new to Presidency, hopeful but ultimately stressed as he dealt with the aftermath- they had still been recovering from the war from Schlatt, from Wilbur's bombs and from Techno's Withers. An attack from Dream would've been their downfall, permanently and they were in no shape to go through another hard battle with the powerhouse that was Dream. It'd be a massacre. Toby had been President and he had to make a choice. 

Tommy or L'Manberg.

The best friend he loved or the country he was then responsible for.

His best friend who back then, had been irresponsible with his duties but was trying but failing or the country that was trying to recover and relief on him for that recovery.

Tommy hadn't been a good vice-president and secretary, he tried his best but Phil had left to look for Techno, Ghostbur had suddenly appeared and he'd been so convinced that he could have his discs back from Dream. Toby had thought back then, that Theo had been selfish, caring for the discs that way but now he could only wonder what would've happened if he had stayed true to their promise or even ran away?

It was too late by the time George's house was burning and things just spiraled after that.

"Tommy burned down George's house and that was it, Dream had enough and demanded us to exile him. We put him on probation and Quackity became my vice with Fundy as my secretary but Dream built walls around L'Manberg and said if Tommy wasn't exiled he'd keep us locked inside, no trades, no one leaves, no armor or we'd be slaughtered. I exiled Tommy... and Dream used that to his advantage. That's how Dream got To-Theo. I exiled him and Dream took him away." Toby whispers to the silent kitchen, even Chat was silent. He kept his gaze fixed on the floor, he couldn't bear to see their reactions.

Would they hate him? Would they want him gone? He's shifted their world views so much over the time he's been there, and now he's shifted them again, revealing the mistakes he'd kept so close to his chest and agonized over the years.

He hated Dream, but in the end he had helped the man take his best friend away.

He despised the masked man, for what he's done to Theo, to them both but he also blamed himself. 

They were both at fault here.

A pair of legs come into his vision and he glances up- it's younger him. Tubbo-

 ** _SMACK_** \- Toby's head cracked to the side, a stinging pain on his cheek while Tubbo cried out in pain, holding his hurt hand.

_ OH CRAP! uh- _

" _Tubbo?!_ " Toby thinks it was Tommy who shouted but honestly, he doesn't know. He's too busy staring at his extremely upset younger self. His eyes were wide, wet and furrowed angrily at him, his mouth set into a gritted grimace as he clutched his hand. 

There's something visceral, when you see the younger version of yourself looking at you like that. Staring at you like he couldn't believe what he'd become in the future, couldn't believe what he'd done- and it hurts. For Toby, it's a bitter hurt that he accepts wholeheartedly because he really would have done the same. 

Tubbo raises his hand again and Toby doesn't do anything to stop him.

Someone else does though.

Surprisingly, it's Techno. He has a stony face on as he grabbed his younger self's arm, "Stop that." He tells Tubbo who struggles to make Techno let go of his arm. 

_ oh ender the ANGST RIGHT NOW. endering fuck it's only been two days TWO DAYS. time flies fast when you're involved with something as dramatic and emotionally filled like this. HOT FUTURE TUBBO WHY WOULD YOU EXILE HOT FUTURE TOMMY?! he didn't really have a choice didn't he? He had a choice though. Dream threatened him before he became a warrior. TUBBOOOO!!!! you have made mistakes, mistakes you dearly regret. acknowledging them is the first step for something better.  _

"Tommy, help your best friend here for a bit before he ends up hurting himself even more." Literally. Tommy looks hesitant but he does grab Tubbo, actually giving him a hug as his best friend clings to him with wet eyes. Techno finally turns back to Toby and Toby waits for whatever Techno has in mind. "You shouldn't have exiled your Tommy." Toby smiled sardonically.

"Yeah. I really shouldn't have."

"The government should've been abolished. Or maybe you shouldn't have been President when you were, what, like, twenty? That's a big responsibility for someone so young." Techno continued, and Toby bit his lip to protest- or maybe it was to agree. Dumped right into the start of his young twenties, fresh right out of another war, in hindsight it didn't seem like a good idea. But who else would've been president if not him? "But it was _Dream_ , who took advantage of that. You sure as hell shouldn't have exiled Theo, don't get me wrong but Dream by that time was someone who was older than the _both_ of you, he threatened you and you reacted. Theo was exiled and like you said, he took advantage of that. I don't know what the hell happened during that exile or what he did exactly but regardless, Dream shouldn't have messed with my little brother."

Toby stared at him, the younger version of his mentor looked determined and angry. Chat was agreeing with him, mostly reassuring both Toby and Techno that they'd get Theo back- he looked over to Phil and Wilbur, they were silent throughout the ordeal but there was a look in their eyes. It was nearly identical to the look in Techno's eyes. He looks over to his younger self and Tommy, they both had it as well but Tommy...

Toby couldn't help but note that it wasn't as intense as the others, there was still conflict swirling in his eyes but the determination was still there.

He wondered, what went on in young Tommy's head. Just what he was thinking- but he his wonders were interrupted when Techno grabbed the front of his shirt.

"I'm angry and full of pent of energy. You're my protege right? Grab an iron sword, we are going to _spar_." The hybrid says to him firmly and Toby could only blink in surprise and then smile crookedly.

"Okay." 

He did miss sparring with his mentor.

* * *

Theo gathered the resources he needed to turn his room within the Stronghold into the room he remembered. Silk-touching stone to turn into stone bricks, making four large chests tucked against the wall, an armor stand that would display and hold his netherite armor for now, his desk, a nice and comfy chair, an empty book case that would be filled as soon as Theo found the time to fill them with the books and items he'd want- well, it wasn't really empty. He carefully put his frowning mask on the shelf, as well as George's stupid quartz cat headband. 

He finished late into the night and by all means, he could just return to the base but he knew it would be empty as George, Sapnap and Dream would probably follow the slip of paper. 

He could last a few days without Dream, he's lasted the last few months within the Stronghold without Dream just fine.

_Static clouds his head the worst at night. The Stronghold is fortified but so empty. He was **alone a useless friendless tool that couldn't protect its owner. What was the use of being loyal if there was no one to be loyal to? When your owner was gone and you were alone? Alone. Alone. Friendless. Useless. Dream Dream where are you help don't leave me alone Dream please I'm loyal always I promised don't-** He slams himself against the wall, the static calming from the sudden action and the brief pain from slamming his own shoulder into the wall but the pain in his neck persisted for a few hours. "Fucking hell, Philza and Fundy better get that portal finished fucking soon." He mumbles to no one. _

Dream had told him he could go, and that implied he could do what he wanted as long as he returned to Dream side when called. Which he would, always. Dream just had to message him and he would come running. He was good, he was useful, he was a good friend.

So instead, he begins mining a fuck ton of obsidian and starts fortifying the Stronghold. Sure, the Stronghold was located in an extremely cold area of the Tundra. Bordering a Frozen Ocean biome, the Crimson had taken years to reach the tundra itself and was halted by the extreme temperature. He and Dream had fortified the Stronghold just in case and he was going to do it again, even if the Egg was weak and the Crimson wasn't even spreading or starting. 

It paid to be cautious of course.

Better to be safe than sorry and all that.

Obsidian was good in stalling the Crimson, in blocking the Egg- it wasn't permanent as was said before but with the Egg weak it would definitely be enough. 

He spends most of the morning mining obsidian and checking his communicator. No messages from Dream, it makes him nervous but he's determined and sure that if Dream needed him, he'd message him. During the afternoon, he digs around the Stronghold, placing the first layer of Obsidian over the stone bricks, managing to fortify half of the base before he runs out of obsidian. He takes a break and goes to the End Portal Room for his late lunch.

It's his favorite room frankly, what with the pool of lava that Dream had decided to keep even in the future. He likes to sit at the edge of the broken end portal. Stare down into the lava and feel at peace, it's helped with the static ever since Dream-

 _"Stay still Tommy." The needle glints, covered in blue- "Tommy it'll hurt more if you keep moving." Pain as blue stains his skin, needle poking his flesh again and again and again, forcing glowing blue into his very body- "You're mine Tommy. My friend, my tool, my weapon, my protoge. I'm your friend, your owner, your user_ _, your mentor_ _. Don't ever forget that I'm here for you, and you're here for me. ꖎ𝙹||ᔑꖎℸ ̣ || ╎╎╎ - ꖎ𝙹||ᔑꖎ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᒲᒷ ↸∷ᒷᔑᒲ" There's static in his ears, his head filled with letters he can't possibly understand but recognize. Something solidifies in his mind, a bond, a tether, a sensation that will never leave him. Not without Dream's permission or demise._

He rubs the back of his neck, barely feeling the blue staining his skin. "I'm _Loyal_." He says out loud to no one. The static stays calm and he feels no pain. "I'm... Loyal, to the end. Dream is my friend, my owner, my user and my mentor... I'm here for him, and he's here for me." Dream told him, but not this Dream. 

Surprisingly, or maybe unsurprisingly, everything was fine. The static has been more calm than ever with the rare exceptions whenever he thought of something not good for Dream. 

Guess it really didn't matter what type of Dream he belonged to. 

He would always come back to Dream.

A stray thought enters his head, what if there were two Dreams? What if his Dream had lived, and he'd come with Theo into the past? Who would he be Loyal to? Who would he return to?

Dream of course, always Dream.

"My Dream is dead, and I belong to this Dream now." He says aloud, standing up and walking atop the End Portal blocks, stepping over the gap from one of the missing blocks. He never knew what happened to that, Dream didn't either, he said he found the portal broken and missing one block. They never found out where it went, too busy with surviving and the Crimson, maybe they could finally try and find out what happened or even fix it. Who knows. "I'm- I'm fine with that. Dream is Dream. He's my friend, my owner."

He'll be saved. Dream would be saved. He promised, Theo did and the static would be forever calm and he could have his friend again.

His owner.

Friend.

"Time to get more obsidian. I hope Dream, George and Sapnap are okay." They probably were but Theo couldn't help but still worry nonetheless.

* * *

Warped Forests.

A unique biome within the Nether, practically a type of oasis within the hellish desert that was the Nether. Hostile mobs weren't typically found within the forests, it was a common spawning or sighting ground for Endermen as well and some forests were home to a few small piglin factions. The more passive factions anyway, not that many knew about it.

Theo did though.

Theo knew about a piglin faction residing in a specific forest, coordinates jotted down on a slip of paper as well as instructions that were vague and kind of concerning. However the Dream Team went along with it anyway, because this was something Theo wanted them to do.

For whatever reason.

As much as they wanted to ask him, the three of them knew that if they went to Theo, something would happen. 

_"Dream what **the hell?!** " Sapnap snapped as soon as he and George entered the room. "'You're my friend, you're my **owner** '- what the fuck was Theo talking about?! Dude, it's bad enough you act so weirdly around him, just what is that bullshit?!" He exclaimed._

_Dream stepped back, hand on his head gripping his hair. "I-I don't know! I'm just as confused as you are! And what do you mean acting so weirdly?"_

_"Dream, ever since Theo came, ever since we met him and you were with him- you've been really weird." George told him with a frown, "He has been too but, you especially. I don't know how to describe it for you, you've just been- **off**. Theo though? He's heavily dependent on you, like unhealthily so. He keeps going to your approval, for your advice, for your _permission _\- and you give it to him, like all smugly and shit. Like you **like** the fact he's doing it! H_ _e does everything you say with no hesitation at all and no complaints._ _He called you his owner- Dream, that's not good. That is the_ opposite _of good." He points out to his friend who was staring down at the ground with a look of comprehension._

_The masked man took too long to answer and George and Sapnap hounded him once more, George gripping the slip of paper tightly in his hands. He puts it away in his inventory to read for later, right now, he and Sapnap had to tear Dream a new asshole._

George checked the slip of paper once again, "This should be the place. We're near the coordinates but I don't see any piglins around." He said, looking around. He, Sapnap and Dream decked in Netherite armor- no gold. Theo had said no gold, and as questionable as that was, they still followed it because it seemed like Theo knew what he was doing.

He had known what to do with the Egg, even if the attempt failed.

George wasn't going to doubt the time-traveler when it came to very important things like the Egg anymore. 

_Bright red vines wrapped tightly around his limbs, a voice distorting whispering in his head while George screamed, staring at the gaping mouths that were on the Egg, edging where the tentacles were emerging -help me save me obey don't let me die feed me love me keep me safe listen -_

The colorblind man shivered as he remembered. Yeah, when it came to important things, George was willing to give Theo more than a bit of his trust.

"I think we'll find them when we actually get to the coordinates." Sapnap says, also looking around. He too, trusted Theo- even though the man stripped some of his clothes while he was unconscious. 

He remembers, what it was like being under the control of the Egg.

_help me please help me don't let me die i don't wanna die i'm hungry help me protect me please please hungry scared i'm so scared \- Sapnap clutched the Egg tighter to his chest, mind filled with the screams of a child. A surge of 'protect protect protect' and he was gone. He only had vague sense that he shouldn't be doing this, that he should be trying to get the Egg off of him and kill it but it's drowned by the - listen please help me obey i'm scared don't let me die protect me protect me protect-_

Sapnap definitely wanted to break the Egg now, without the risk of being controlled.

Dream sighed, "Well, I just hope that whatever this is, it'll explain _something_." He said, rubbing his head. 

Now that Theo was gone and Dream had spent hours apart from him, he could really think clearly. It was as if his head had been a bit too crowded and he hadn't notice until the crowding was gone.

George and Sapnap had been right, he'd been weird with Theo around. And Theo was unhealthily dependent on him, he dreaded on what the hell his future self did because- Theo was _not okay_.

_"Dream just what the hell is going on with you?" George demanded, hands gripping the front of Dream's hoodie, staring right into Dream's face- Sapnap had managed to steal it away during the tussle._

_Dream cringed, "I really don't know! Look, I just- ever since I met Theo, actually even a little bit before that, I felt- fuck I don't even know! I didn't notice anything wrong, even when Theo started saying the shit he said about him being my friend and my tool and- Fuck's sake George what is wrong with me? I felt so conflicted, but so damn **satisfied** when he said it. Ender, he just _gave _himself to me and I couldn't, didn't even want to reject that! I still kinda don't!" ~~he's mine he's not he gave himself up i shouldn't have accepted ~~_

_"He's not a damn object Dream!" Sapnap exclaimed, gripping his mask tightly in his hands and staring hard into Dream's face. "He's a person, you can't just do that to someone!"_

_"I **know** Sapnap! **I know!** But I still did and I don't know why!"_

Dream rubbed his chest, feeling the slight ache from when Sapnap and George spent more than half an hour on his body, using him as a chair as punishment.

At the very least though, they stayed by his side. And told him what Theo gave them, a strange slip of paper with coordinated and instructions.

Instructions they were trying to follow and coordinates that they've finally found.

"Well, we're here. Where's the piglin faction?" Sapnap asked with a frown, scratching his head while looking around their surroundings.

George checked the coordinates, "This is definitely the place... Uh, where- oh! Look!" He exclaimed, pointing to the side towards a dense formation of giant nylium wart trees. Within the shadows, a piglin spied on them, ducking behind the trees when it was spotted. "Wait!"

Dream tensed and got his sword out as suddenly, multiple piglins poured out of the cyan and teal trees and foliage. He backed up against George and Sapnap, nervously eyeing the amount of piglins that surrounded them, they all wore nether sprout skirts and teal cloths. Each piglin wielded a type of weapon, some with swords, some actually had a bow and a teal-staff in their hands but none of them wore armor. They were different from the usual piglins that they saw within the Nether. "We're here to see The Warped Priest!" He exclaimed as soon as he saw them preparing to attack, remembering Theo's instructions. He doesn't know if they could even understand him but he's giving it a shot nonetheless. "We're here for a trade! Don't attack us, we're just here for a trade and to meet the Warped Priest." 

The piglins all paused, snorting to each other and speaking a language that none of the Dream Team could understand. But at the very least, they had put their weapons down, eyeing them warily. 

The three of them stayed tense against each other, carefully putting away their weapons as it seems that the piglins really weren't going to attack them even though they weren't wearing gold and were communicating with themselves. Then, most of the piglins started moving, heading back deeper into the dense forest, a piglin motioned to follow them and after some hesitance, they did.

"Ender, this is so weird." Sapnap whispered to his best friends and they could only nod in agreement.

This wasn't really typical piglin behavior, sure a half-piglin hybrid could amicably interact with the piglins in the Nether but Overworlders were usually treated with hostile intent unless they were wearing gold. But here they were, not wearing a single gold armor piece and they weren't being attacked. They were actually being led into a faction's area where the piglins lived.

There were tents made of tightly twined vines, both cyan and red. There were also little shacks made of warped logs. Small piglin children hid within those shacks with a few piglins.

They were lead to a netherrack cave that had cyan vines covering the entrance, the piglins motioned them to stop and they stayed where they were.

One of them entered the cave while the rest surrounded Dream and his best friends, keeping a close, watchful eye on them. This was probably one of the weirdest and most nerve-wracking moments the three of them ever experienced together. 

Suddenly, the vines were parted by two small piglin children and from the depths of the cave. A hunched over piglin, looking far older than the rest, limped out with a teal walking staff. 

He wore a cloak made of nether sprouts and warped roots. Blaze rods hung from his neck in a necklace while blaze powder was painted underneath the old piglin's eyes- which was very strange since blaze powder when directly applied to skin, burnt the flesh. But maybe it was different for piglins? Atop the old piglin's head was a cracked wither skull that had a twisting cyan crown on it. 

"You come and ask for me to trade Overworlders?" The piglin asked in only slightly accented English, surprising them greatly with his raspy voice and lingual skills. "How very daring of you, especially _you_ ," He uses his staff to point directly at Dream. "Legacy of Admins, an Active one who nears Separation as well." He says with a guttural grunt that has the other piglins grunting as well. "Give us a reason why we should not kill you where you stand? You are not welcomed here Legacy."

Dream stared at him in surprise, for a moment too surprised to reply just yet- The old piglin knew about the Admins? Knew, just by looking at him, that he was a descendant of them? What did he mean by Separation?

George thankfully, spoke for him. "Please don't kill us- there's uh, there's another warrior." The old piglin narrowed his ancient eyes at him, while the surrounding piglins whispered. 

He grunts, "Speak, Overworlder."

"Not until you agree to trade with us." Sapnap said firmly, "And uh, we don't get attacked."

The Warped Priest stayed silent, "Very well. Come inside, we shall speak then. It has been voiced." He rumbled, turning around and limping back into his cave. 

Dream shared a look with George and Sapnap before moving forward to follow the old piglin into the cave. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter, i will attempt to write out another fight scene. tis the spar between toby and techno! mentor vs student. young mentor vs time travelling student.
> 
> also yeah things are happening on the dream team side while theo is having a nice break from everyone, fortifying the stronghold. contemplating his life. things are culminating into being (granted i haphazardly planted some seeds with only a vague idea of what i'm doing) and i am actually happy for this chapter.


	14. Spar Between Warriors

* * *

The cave itself was large with branching tunnels that would no doubt lead to a different part of the cave, it was well-lit with shroom lights and a few blocks of glowstone all scattered about, placed hanging from the walls, embedded within said walls, on the floor, in it- Cyan vines grew from the ground up, and the path underneath them was made both of netherbrick and the cyan wood of the warped trees. Warped fungus growing along the nylium covered netherrack.

The Warped Priest, the old piglin before them, lead them into a large room. The walls were decorated with twisted vines with blaze rods knitted into them, there were multiple heads of skeletons -both Wither Skeletons and Regular ones- hanging from the teal roots and netherwart grew on soul sand near a brewing stand to the side along with a cauldron filled with water. Gold blocks were also decorating a few corners of the room. He hobbled over to the low table in the middle, grunting as he sat down, motioning them to sit across from him. 

"Sit, no harm shall come to you while we speak." He said in his old, rasping voice, grunting at the end as a couple of piglin children entered the room to bringing red stone cups filled with what seemed to be water before they exited the room. It was just the four of them now. "For now, you are guests to us. Come and sit, it has been voiced." He told them, tapping the other end of the table with his staff before setting it to lean on his side of the table. His face amicable, almost dazed-looking but he was far from distracted.

The Dream Team Trio hesitantly sat down on the plant-cushioned floor, barely feeling the temperature thanks to the enchantments on their Netherite armor. They looked around the room, at the old piglin priest, at the skulls of skeletons hanging from the ceiling along with blaze rods and a few spheres of solidified magma cream.

Sapnap eyed the cups of water warily- he didn't even know water could be around in the Nether. They did fine in a bucket or bottle, but once the water was out of the bucket it would evaporate. These cups of water meant that there was a source of water somewhere. 

"Drink if you'd like. The water is clear, pure. We dare not corrupt this liquid which we need for survival." The old piglin says to him, noticing his wary gaze. "As I said, you are guests. For now." Old, wrinkled and aged, hooved hands reached out for his own cup, taking a few sips from it before setting it down, his eyes become half-lidded as he stared at them. "Now, let us talk. You come to our forest, know of our faction and about I, The Warped Priest. You wear no gold, you ask to trade with I and one of you Overworlders is the direct Legacy of the Admins. Speak what you want." 

George glanced at Dream and Sapnap, chewing on his lip before deciding to speak first, "Well honestly we have no real idea- our uh- _our friend_ , Theo. Told us to come here, and to ask to trade with you. He didn't say what to trade exactly but we have a wither skull and one of Dream's mask- um, the guy you call Legacy or whatever... I guess what we really want is answers." Answers to a lot of things, they didn't really know where to start.

"If it is answers you seek, then I will provide what I can. However the Legacy must leave should you want answers." The Priest said gravely.

Sapnap scowled, "No- Dream stays, he's staying. Or else we leave with him and you don't get to hear about T- the other warrior." He replied stubbornly with George nodding firmly in agreement, not willing to lead Dream just up and leave. And didn't Theo say not to let them send Dream away? 

"I'm staying." Dream agreed, hands clenched in his lap as he stared down the ancient piglin, "Either we leave or we stay. It's up to you."

The Warped Priest was silent for a moment, a calculating look on his face, he gave them each an intense look that they powered through before he sighed, "It has been voiced." He finally rumbled, "Very well. You, Legacy, shall stay. I will provide you with answers, trade me the Wither Skull and the information about the other warrior and I shall answer your questions. Be warned, there will be questions I will not be able to answer." He told them, holding his hooved hands out for the skull.

Dream frowned, "Just the skull and information?" He questioned carefully.

"Indeed." 

Then why had Theo tell them to bring an extra mask then? Or would he ask for it later?

Right now though, it seemed like the best option for them was to trade the skull and information about Toby. Dream nods to Sapnap who nods back, taking one Wither Skull from his inventory to give to the old piglin. 

An animalistic snort escapes the ancient mob, a fond smile on his face as aged hooves caressed the top of the blackened skull carefully, as if someone were to pet a beloved pet. It was weird and creepy but thankfully soon enough, the Priest puts the skull aside, though the piglin still had a smile on his face. "It has been voiced. Tell me now, about the other warrior."

"His name is Toby." Sapnap starts but is swiftly interrupted by the Priest.

"It is not his original name I take it?" He asks calmly, picking up his red cup of water once more, observing their shock.

"How did- no, it's not. His actual name is Tubbo, but through complicated circumstances, he calls himself Toby now." George said, wondering who this old piglin really was and how he knew that tidbit. Theo, who did you send them to for answers?

The piglin priest hummed thoughtfully but nodded in the end, motioning them to continue, "I see. Continue, Overworlders."

* * *

At first Tubbo thought his future-self was a man he could admire, Toby had time-travelled from a horrid future after all. He thought him as very heroic at the start, if a bit scary because of his unyielding confidence against Schlatt. He could wrestle Technoblade to the ground and come out victorious for however short it was. A hero, Tubbo thought to himself was his first thought when he thought of his future-self.

His second thought about Toby was that he was broken man who wanted his best friend back. Toby had only time-travelled to their present because he'd been following Theo right through the portal, the best friend he had lost in the future. His Tommy who grew up so differently, who he had lost unfairly to Dream. Or so he had thought. The fact that Toby and Theo's friendship had been so broken made Tubbo fearful for his own, that was proof after all that he and Tommy could lose each other, that he could lose him. He hated them both for that, just a tiny bit. 

His third and final thoughts about Toby...

Tubbo didn't even know where to begin.

He was angry, he was hurt, he wished that the future never revealed itself to him and the others.

Toby had exiled their best friend. Had exiled his Tommy and inadvertently pushed Theo right into Dream's hold. _He_ , Toby, Tubbo, had been the reason why Theo, Tommy, was so distant and hurtful.

" _I'm not your best friend._ "

Those words uttered by a man who was Tommy, who Tommy had the potential to be, who didn't even _look_ at him as he said that- it hurt so much to Tubbo.

And it made him angry.

So he hit Toby, it was painful but _satisfying_ in a strange and cruel way. His arm throbbed from hitting Toby's face, the man didn't have a soft face like he did anymore, all baby fat burned away through hardships over the years.

Techno stops him from going to hit Toby again and he clings into Tommy when his best friend hugs him. He listens to Techno half-heartedly and swallows down what Tommy's brother says.

Toby had been President, at the age of twenty. Tubbo would've been awed and even maybe ecstatic before, but now it was just a bitter pill to swallow as he re-considers Toby's words, his confession alongside Techno's words and the situation his future-self must've been in. 

He's still angry at Toby, and he doesn't understand anything. 

But what he does understand is that Toby regrets. Toby misses Theo, wants him back and has been for years. His goal alongside saving the future, was saving Theo, getting his best friend back.

Good. It meant that friendship still mattered to him, to them despite whatever happened.

Tubbo doesn't know what to think about him now, but he'll still help him try and get Theo back. Or at the very least, he wants to talk with Theo himself, wants to understand Theo and why he left everyone behind for Dream. The basis of brainwashing and manipulation is still there, very strong because he honestly can't think of Tommy, his own Tommy, willingly acting like Theo without something wrong going on for him.

So he'll help Toby in his goals, for the future and Theo, and hope for the best.

Because honestly, it was the only thing he could do without hurting himself again. Literally.

"Tommy." Tubbo murmurs as they walk towards a clearing where Toby and Techno could spar and where the rest of them could watch safely. He's still by Tommy's side, clinging to him and holding his hand tightly. "Tommy, I promise I won't end up like Toby." He tells him, which startles Tommy.

His blue-eyed go wide, "What?" He said, stunned at Tubbo's words. They both stop in place.

"I won't end up like him. Just like how you won't end up like Theo- don't get me wrong. Toby is nice, he's kinda awesome, he's about to spar with The Blade of all people but-" Tubbo squeezed Tommy's hand, "A lot went wrong, between him and his Tommy. I don't... I don't want that to happen to us. So I don't want to end up like Toby." He explained quietly and there and then, Tommy understands.

Tommy's shock melts into a smile, weary but understanding. "Yeah, yeah I- I get it. Man, their future is fucked up." He says, and Tubbo can't help the smile on his face. "So, I won't end up like Theo and you won't end of like Toby- great plan." They'd stick together, they wouldn't end up like their future counterparts. 

They wouldn't.

* * *

_ techno vs toby techno vs toby tECHNO VS TOBY TECHNO VS TOBY!!! the teacher vs student! good luck you two!!! I legitimately can't wait to see how this turns out, Tubbo himself is a good enough fighter but Toby is a different caliber since he was taught by Techno to be a warrior. TWO WARRIORS FIGHTING IT HAS BEEN SO LONG! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!! SPILL SOME BLOOD FOR OUR BLOOD GOD! may this be a fight to remember. They're fighting each other, this will be interesting. be careful you two!!  _

Toby lightly swung the iron sword in his hand, feeling the weight of the sword and its testing out its balance. It's a simple iron sword. He hasn't wielded an iron-made sword in a long time, iron couldn't match diamond and netherite and was mostly used for builds and redstone contraptions back then. Even during spars, he and Techno tended to use either stone or diamonds. Iron was actually lighter than he remembered, probably from the fact he was stronger now.

"Shall we go all out? Third to spill blood?" Toby suggested to his opponent. Technoblade, younger Technoblade. Ender, it was still weird to think that the Techno before him was younger than him right now. He didn't look too different aside from his clothes and the lack of aged-lines on his face. Hybrids were slower to age after all. 

Techno huffed across him, smirking as he brandished the iron sword in hand. "That what you and future me usually do Toby?" He questioned back, wondering once more on just how his future self and Toby interacted. 

Toby smiled, "Kinda yeah, it was third to spill blood most of the time whenever we used swords or any sharp weaponry." He replied, taking his stance just as Techno took his.

"Sounds good then. Third to spill blood first wins." Techno shot back, anticipation and low-brimming anger that turned into pent up energy in his veins just begging to be used. He felt high-strung like a bow-string in that moment, his expectations high from the man from the future where Techno had been his mentor. 

Another warrior, a brother in arms, violence and bloodshed.

The air was heavy and pregnant with tension, a presentiment towards the spar that would occur. To the side, observing safely from afar, Phil, Wilbur, Tubbo and Tommy stood and sat. Though just earlier things had been heavy with tension before, and they were feeling conflicting emotions about everything that Toby had admitted so far, they couldn't help but look forward to the fight as well.

To see Toby truly let loose, see just how strong this Future Tubbo had become and just what kind of fighter Technoblade had taught him to be.

Technoblade felt like a high-strung bowstring, taut and tense to the point-

_Woooosh- **CLANG**_

Of snapping.

Techno moved first, cape flaring in the air as he was suddenly right in front of Toby- sword thrusting forward only to be blocked by Toby's own sword. Iron clashed with iron, Techno's strength versus Toby's.

Impressively enough, Toby skids back only a couple of inches from his spot and Techno actually a bit thrilled to see the familiar battle-hungry look in Toby's eyes that reminiscent his own. Toby was his warrior brother, a student from his future that would never be but still they were bonded in the ways of combat. Toby _understood him_ in ways that _no one else_ would.

A grin curls up his tusked mouth as Toby suddenly leans to the side, letting Techno's weight slide sideways, the grating sound of metal sliding against metal as their swords ground against each other with Toby's abrupt movement. Techno was quick to steady himself just in time to duck away from Toby's sword when it aimed for his head, the sword knocks his crown off his head and Techno aims a sweeping kick that knocks Toby off his feet as revenge.

Toby may have lost his footing but he uses his hand to support him instead, the heel of his foot colliding with the side of Techno's face. Tainted spit flies out of the piglin's mouth from the sudden attack while Toby flips himself right up, a few steps away from Techno who spits to the side and wipes the corner of his mouth. "Impressive." He says, an ache and pain in his jaw and a smear of blood mixed saliva on his palm. If Techno had been any weaker, or if Toby had been just a bit stronger, his jaw might have actually dislocated. 

"First blood goes to me." Toby replies with a grin, readjusting his stance even as one of his ankles already felt sore as well as the familiar ache in his arms- Techno was still the stronger between them even if he was younger right now. Hybrid perks. Toby didn't expect anything less. He's nonetheless _missed_ this.

Chat roared in mixed approval and disapproval in their ears, a cacophony of voices that encouraged and discouraged them both. 

_ FIRST BLOOD. YES SPILL WARRIOR BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! HE'S GOOD! THAT WAS QUICK! GO TOBY!! FUCKING POG YOU TWO!!! TECHNO YOU'RE SLIPPING. THAT WAS SMALL BLOOD BUT BLOOD IS BLOOD TOBY GOT IT FIRST!! _

Techno chuckled, tasting the iron in his mouth, unclasping his furred cape and throwing it aside to where his crown had been knocked. "This is already going to be so much _fun_." He growls, huffing hotly through his nose as he rolled his shoulders. 

This time, they _both_ move.

* * *

"I shall admit, this is something that I have never considered nor thought of before. Another warrior, from a time not of our own. And _human_ nonetheless, it leads to thoughts and possible previously unthinkable..." 

Dream couldn't help the snort that escaped him, "Yeah well, neither did we. But here we are." He said, tapping the side of the red cup in his hands. "But that's about it, Theo told us to come here. We don't know why, but I'm going to guess it's because that you have answers to some of the questions we have." Like how weird he'd been around Theo and why he was so weird.

The Warped Priest nodded slowly, face contemplating. "Perhaps, it would depend on what questions you ask of me," He said slowly, closing his eyes. "So ask now, Overworlders. And I will answer, keep in mind, some questions I may not be able to answer for one reason or another." 

Finally, they could ask their questions.

"What exactly is a warrior?" Sapnap couldn't help but question first, he noticed the looks he got from George and Dream, " _What?_ It's a legitimate question- Theo said another warrior or some shit and that turns out to be Toby. Future Tubbo. What does _that_ mean and how is that important to this guy?" He waved his hands towards the now amused piglin Priest. 

Despite the fact that Sapnap wasn't asking anything pertaining to Dream, they had to admit, now that he was pointing it out they were really curious about it as well.

"Hm, the Wither Skull itself is worth two questions. And information you gave me is worth three, you have five questions. Now four as I will answer this question. It has been voiced." The Warped Priest told them and they recoiled.

" _Sapnap!_ " George exclaimed exasperatedly, smacking his friend up the head. 

Sapnap whined, rubbing his head and pouting, "He just said that now, I didn't know _beforehand!_ And besides, we still have four questions to ask!" He pointed out to his friends who begrudgingly accepted it.

Chuckling, the Warped Priest cleared his throat and gained their attention. "Warriors, to us, are common. But the other warrior you speak with I, is another _Warrior of Blood_." He rumbled, a slight tone of reverence mixed with a great amount of respect in his voice. "A champion to the Blood God, they who survive through the Trial Of Blood, and proof of their survival marks their body forever more and connects them to the Blood God." 

"Blood God- I've heard Technoblade chant that before." Dream murmured, remembering the battle between he and Technoblade had before he had come to the SMP. When they were both teens and in a tournament, fighting for the top. "Blood for the Blood God." He said aloud, remembering what the hybrid had said.

All three of them jolted by the delighted grunting and snarling that came from the Warped Priest. " _Blood for the Blood God. Bleed for the Blood King._ " The old piglin hissed in an utter guttural tone with a wide, manic, adoring grin. His amicable nature gone for a moment, but just as it came, it went. The Warped Priest settled down, humming to himself. "Technoblade. Yes, he- he is our _warrior_. First warrior. He is the _Champion_ , blessed by the Blood God. Connected to our deity forevermore. And now, he has a brother in bloodshed. Another warrior by his side. A worthy ally to him and our God." 

**_CLANG-CLANG-SSHHHH-CLANG_ ** _  
Toby and Techno's eyes shined from the sparks that came from their colliding swords. Matching blow for blow- thrust, parry, block, swing, slice, dodge- Toby swears, his parry weak and Technoblade **strikes**._

"Though this Toby is an Overworlder, a warrior is a warrior is a warrior. He is _claimed_ by the Blood God. He is _recognized_ and shall be _accepted_ as so." The Warped Priest said with a tone of finality. "It has been voiced."

George certainly felt disturbed by the odd behavior, but he too, couldn't help himself from asking. "How do you even know? We could be lying for all you know, you're just taking our word for it." He pointed out. 

"Three questions." George looked sheepish as Sapnap and Dream swore, "You do not lie about this matter. A sensation befell on us, on I, days ago. The Blood God revealed to I something amiss in the worlds, a change that would affect everything. Us included. I have been privy to the knowledge that we shall gain allies and face threats never before seen. Here you come, with tales of another warrior, Overworlder he may be, but an ally to us and no doubt you come with knowledge of a threat."

The Warped Priest snorts at the looks he sees on both George and Sapnap's face, Dream's own was still hidden. "Ask your questions, you have three left. It has been voiced." He says, not asking about the threat at all. 

Should they tell him? Bargain for more questions? They didn't know.

Dream however, couldn't take it anymore. And he asked. About himself. "You called me a Legacy of the Admins. You said something about a Separation and knew I was Active. How? How did you know? And, what does the Separation mean?" He only knew just a bit more about the Admins than the others, knew about the powers and such but he's never heard about anything called a 'Separation'. Was it connected to the reason why he acted so strangely with Theo?

The ancient piglin's face morphed into a look of distaste, but he sighs, "Very well. One question, I shall answer both."

* * *

_ SECOND BLOOD! WHOOOOOO!!!! TECHNO TECHNO TECHNO! TOBY YOUR HOT FACE!! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! TECHNOMENTOR FINALLY DRAWS BLOOD! _

There's a slice on Toby's chin, it bleeds sluggishly as the dark-haired time traveller pants, wide-grin on his face. "Well, that took longer than I thought it would." He laughed, using his thumb to wipe the blood dripping from the cut, shaking his hand to get rid of the blood. It stings and he smells the metallic scent of his own blood, "That's one for one. Next one wins the spar." His chest feels like a drum with the adrenaline pumping through his body. The good type of adrenaline that came from a harmless but still invigorating and blood-pumping spar, there's no death over their heads or anything like that. Just a simple, but wonderfully stimulating spar.

He feels _alive_. He's fucking _missed_ sparring with Technoblade.

"Next one wins the spar." Techno echoed, a look of intense satisfaction on his face. "I gotta say, you're good Toby. I must be one hell of a mentor." He says, complimenting him and himself. Tubbo was good at fighting, but this? This was well beyond his expectations. Toby had been matching his blows, giving good thrusts and swings, dodging attacks, parrying- well, maybe his parrying needs work, the last one had cost him after all.

Speaking of Tubbo, he, Tommy, Phil and Wilbur were wide-eyed at the side. Gaping from the match so far. Technoblade and Toby had been slightly terrifying, fighting with near-maniac smiles on their faces. The battle hunger in their eyes and the violence in their teeth and actions- Technoblade they were used to to an extent. But _Toby_ _?_

This was the man that Tubbo had the _potential_ of turning into.

"I'll say!" Toby exclaimed, "You systematically kicked my ass through the training until I started getting better! You threw golden apples at me whenever I was tired, potions too, we had a few breaks but you made me work harder than I ever did to get where I am today!" For all the trauma he faced in the trials, the pride that he survived, that he caused for Techno had certainly been something. And typically, good battles was something he had come to crave himself ever since he received his mark- he disliked killing but could enjoy a good fight. Not to mention the camaraderie he and Technoblade had afterwards had almost been matched to none. Almost. But he wasn't going to think of the masked duo that paralleled them. Not now, not when he was busy sparring Techno.

Techno smirked, "Good to see something good came out of it! Now shut up and _fight!_ " Once again, they both _moved_.

The rhythmic sounds of metal hitting metal, of fist hitting skin, the haze of combat and the flurry of attacks that were sent from one warrior to another.

It all came to an end in one. Moment.

_**ShhHHING** _

Iron grounded against iron, blades sliding off of each other and cutting right into flesh before precariously halting. 

Techno's sword dug into Toby's neck, the tip, covered in blood from a shallow cut. Toby's sword pressed against Techno's cheek, blood dripping from the cut and staining his sword.

_ third blood, it's a draw. _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _we did it guys. we have fanart_  
> [By localpodcastlesbian](https://twitter.com/podcastlesbian/status/1345758856429895682?s=20)  
> TIS HIM. OUR BOY THEOINNIT. THANK YOU VERY MUCH YOU DREW HIM GREAT ESPECIALLY THE QUARTZ CAT EARS HE LOOKS SO FUCKING DONE I LOVE IT AND HIM
> 
> ahem, anyway. so the fighting tho... i hope i did good. i tried my best to make it make sense and describe it but i'm not a fighting expert.  
> ALSO TWO STRAIGHT WEEKS OF UPDATING IT'S A FUCKING MIRACLE. okay, time to bullshit some lore next chapter! also check in with theo, he hasn't appeared at all in this update.


	15. Separation and Split

* * *

Technoblade's breaths came deep and slow despite the adrenaline in his veins, it was slowing though as he and Toby stayed where they were, swords pressed against each other with a roar of voices in the back of their heads. Then, he cracked a smile that made Toby laugh out loud. "Even when you're like, ten years younger I _still_ can't beat you!" Toby exclaimed with a grin, his turn to make Techno laugh as they retracted their swords. 

"Hey, it's a draw. Good enough." Techno pointed out with a smirk, though inwardly he couldn't help but look back at the fight. Noting just how strong Toby was, how his skills were on par with his own- ten years was a long time, and clearly it made Toby into a formidable opponent.

A formidable _warrior_.

_ THAT WAS AWESOME!!! holy fuck hot future tubbo being amazing techno you taught him good. THAT WAS A GREAT FUCKING FIGHT! A DRAW THAT'S JUST NOT FAAIR?! Ender, Tubbo certainly got better in the future even if it was at a cost. WARRIOR BLOOD HAS BEEN SPILLED IT SHALL PLEASE THE BLOOD GOD! enderdamned we got some badasses here. guess the old pig was right to choose tubbo as another warrior. the priest always had a good eye for warriors. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _

"Yeah, but still- I thought I had _some_ advantage." Toby snorted, shaking his head and using his hand to wipe at his still bleeding chin and then the new cut on his neck. Neither of them were particularly deep, but they were still proof that he still hadn't managed to surpass his mentor. Even when he was ten years younger. However, he's made _progress_. There was pride that he felt when he saw the cut on Techno's cheek and the blood on his lip, he's made it far from where he had been.

_Tubbo gasped for breath, body bruised and slightly bloodied while Techno loomed over him, barely panting but there was a smirk on his face along with a look of approval. "Good job Tubbo. You lasted longer than last time." He was told, a limb offered to him. He takes it, groans as he's hauled up from the floor, feeling sore and pained but he was smiling. It's strained but still there, "Give- give me a bit. And maybe a potion, I can go again." Tubbo told him, hands on his knees and wincing at the pain he felt on his side where Techno had punched him. "Good. You're getting better Tubbo, but better isn't enough. The first Trial is coming soon, and you need to be at your best." Tubbo took in a deep breath, determination laced with apprehension in his veins. Win or die. Dying was not an option._

The piglin hybrid snorted as well, "Like you said, even ten years younger and I'm just that awesome." He replied casually, wiping the blood from his cheek with the back of his hand. "And I'm even more awesome in the future."

Toby smiled, it's a bit sad as he nodded in agreement. "Yeah. You were." He said softly, which made Techno narrow his eyes at him. Though before the two of them could even say or do anything else, their audience finally joined them, Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo coming up- Phil had broken off to fetch Techno's cape and crown. 

"That was _awesome!_ " Tommy crowed, wide-eyed and amazed. "You two were so fast and holy shit Tubbo- Toby, you went against _The Blade_ and made a draw!" He exclaimed, unable to repress the grin on his face. Despite how iffy he had felt earlier on, what with Toby revealing how he had exiled Theo and all but even _he_ couldn't deny just how impressive the fight had been.

Tubbo felt the same, he gave Toby a slight smile, the tiniest bit apologetic- he didn't regret punching Toby in the face. He never will, but he'll give credit where it was due. The awe he felt for Toby was still there, it had flared and reminded itself during the spar as he watched his future self face off one of the greatest fighters in the land. It still escaped him, just the fact that Toby was a version of _himself_ from the future... Could Tubbo himself learn it as well? However, he still didn't want to end up like Toby- he had promised with Tommy after all... "It was- it _was_ pretty awesome." He mumbled to him.

Toby blinked but smiled at the two boys, "Thanks you two." 

"Never thought I'd see the day someone else would draw with Technoblade." Wilbur commented, glancing at him then at Phil who finally joined them, offering Techno his cape and crown back. 

Phil chuckled as Techno obviously accepted, affixing his crown back on his head while throwing his cape back on his shoulders and clasping it on him. "That really was impressive Toby." He agreed, "Now come on you two. We should clean those cuts and patch them." He said, eyeing their injuries.

Though it had been rough, revealing the exile just earlier on. Toby couldn't find it in himself to regret it, which he shouldn't. He had enough regrets as it was, the exile itself being one of the main regrets he held close to his heart. 

He was just glad that even though he told them about one of the biggest mistakes of his life, they were still there for him. Techno didn't have to spar with him, didn't have to say what he said- they could've told him to _leave_ and he would without complaint. It's more than what he deserves really but they didn't, maybe he lost a bit of trust from them, that was fine.

As long as he made an impact, made a change that would prevent his own future- he was fine with anything.

* * *

"Very well. One question, I shall answer both."

All three of them straightened, looking at the ancient piglin with focused eyes as the Warped Priest stayed silent for a while before speaking once more. The blaze powder smeared underneath his eyes seemed to glow a bit brighter as he spoke, "You, masked Overworlder, are a Legacy of the Admins of old, one of the few who are Active. Luck and Strength is on your side and you are nearing Separation. Soon, you shall become a Split Legacy, though you seem to have started rather early." The Warped Priest tilted his head at him, "I am not surprised that you know not what this means, the knowledge about it gradually died within the Overworld." Dream frowned but a chill went down his spine as the piglin priest stared at him through half-lidded eyes.

"The Separation is where you will face yourself Legacy. Your morality shall divide, your thoughts become askew and whichever Split gains the upper hand shall be who you are until the other overtakes them, a constant battle within your mind that shall go unnoticed until it is too late. The Separation is only started when the Legacy is confronted and put into personal turmoil. When they are faced with something, something important. When their morality wars with their logic, when their consciousness and decision is questioned or rejected. When their very livelihood or life is forced out of their control. It all depends for that Legacy but ultimately, Separation starts slow and ends swift, leaving you Split."

"The Separation- it will adapt your mind. Adapt your morality, though it is divided. It shall change you, when the time comes. When certain events come to play, it will change you, it goes unnoticed but it does. You will change, you _have_ changed as you are already undergoing Separation. You are nearing its ending. You have changed, be it for the better or for the worse should the Separation complete itself and you will become a Split Legacy." Dream's head drops and he stares into his hands. Change him? How? He would've noticed if he had changed, right?

 _Dream had no idea how things escalated, he leaves in search of the legendary Stronghold and once he does, he comes back to his SMP- the lands his family left him was rampant with chaos. Things were going out of_ control _ **.** Tommy stood afar, armored and defiance incarnate. Something stirs in the back of his mind as he tries to keep things under control. How? Tommy's chaotic, he's out of control. Would he behave if Dream took his discs? _

_Wilbur Soot takes over part of his land, naming it L'Manberg. Tommy immediately joins him and together, there's a divide on his land._

_"Independence or death," Wilbur says and Dream stares at him, Tommy, Tubbo and Fundy. "If we get no revolution, we would rather die then to give in to you and your SMP." They were on his lands, they were demanding independence when Dream just wanted order and control. Wilbur Soot and his boys, he welcomed them into his lands and they were defying him. At least Eret knows better, even if Dream promised to make them king- it doesn't matter. Eret will betray L'Manberg like planned, a good hidden weapon for them. For him._

_Blowing up L'Manberg was much, but it makes an impact. They need to learn. Why can't they learn? George and Sapnap thankfully stay by his side, they help him and he can't thank them enough. They're his best friend, they've been so useful during this nonsensical war. Then he listens to a proposal. A duel._

_Tommy loses, he's on his last life. Dream feels bad, but the boy has caused so much trouble for Dream. He is offered the discs, they're worthless to him but Tommy doesn't think so and he's on his last life. He accepts the discs and something in him changes. He doesn't notice. He's tired and just wants things to settle, for there to be peace. But it was strange though, to see Tommy give in to him and give away his most precious items. It's... kind of satisfying._

_The peace is wonderful. But it feels off though, he feels- bored? It's different and he doesn't notice, but there's something off in his head. It's boredom, no one has gone against him and he's both relieved and a little disappointed._

_L'Manberg is holding an election. He wonder's what Wilbur and Tommy are doing for this, and he watches as it bites them in the ass. It's entertaining as Schlatt comes back._

_On the night of the election, he feels something off. A near-violent shiver goes down his spine. ~~what? what?~~ George messages him. A portal and a masked man?_

_He finds him, Tommy. Theo. He speaks but Dream is only paying half-attention. ~~he's wearing your mask he's wearing your mask~~ There's something off, something wrong- no, something right? He can't tell, but Theo calls him friend. Mentions the Stronghold and Dream is startled when Theo throws him his netherite armor. Why? Did he want Dream to have it? keep it ~~give it back~~ He keeps it in his inventory ~~yes no~~ he'll give it back if Theo needs it. ~~no yes~~_

_Theo is confusing. Dream doesn't know who he is. He asks and Theo answers. " I'm yours, Dream. Your tool, your weapon, your protege, your friend. What you need from me, you'll get. I will be by your side and I will do anything to help you." It sounds familiar almost as something hooks itself inside him, he doesn't know what or even notices but he's both elated and excited when Theo offers him his disc, it's familiar but different._

_ That's not right.  _

_ No that's perfect. _

"And the fact you somehow know that Dream is an Active descendant of the Admins? You still haven't answered that question." George prompted, snapping Dream out of his dazed thinking. His best friend was frowning, his brows furrowed and his fists were clenched on his lap.

The Warped Priest snorts, "I know, Overworlder, because I am the Warped Priest. Since young, I was blessed by the Blood God to see what others cannot see. To know what others do not know. To hear what others cannot hear. I am old, I am wise, I have seen my share of Legacies coming from the Overworld and few underwent Separation. However, this is my first, seeing one Split early before the Separation was completed." He reaches for his cup, sipping water, "It has been voiced. You have one question left. Speak it now or save it. It matters not to me."

"Ender fucking- did you guys understand all that bullshit because I sure as hell didn't." Sapnap said, rubbing his face with some frustration, trying to make sense what the priest had told them. "We can ask one question left but now we have _more questions_. Fucking hell, what do we do?" He asked his friends, too annoyed. 

Dream sighed, "I don't know, not all of it at least? Look, I don't even know what question to ask- and yeah, I have a _lot_ more questions now..." Ender, this was a whole type of strange that he never thought he'd be involved with. Fuck, everything's been so off-kilter ever since Theo and Toby came and... "Wait, you said that I was Split _early_ and that my Separation wasn't completed. Does it have to do with the fact Theo and Toby are here from the future?" 

The ancient mob narrows his eyes at him, "You are willing to use your last question for that?" He asked instead of answered.

"I... Yes, I am." They'll be able to get more questions later on right? Theo might know, he was the one who sent them here in the first place anyway.

The old priest huffs through his nose, nodding. "It has been voiced. Very well. Perhaps. There is a cause for you early Split, that cause may be them. I will give you free advice masked Legacy. Ground yourself. You are Split yet undergoing Separation, you will be influenced, you will change, you might not notice but those around you shall in your stead." He stood up, grabbing his staff. "You have no questions left. Leave, Overworlders. Your time has run out for this visit. Leave now while we spare you."

They stood up as well, hesitant to leave- they still had questions, they still wanted and needed so many answers but if they didn't then they'd be attacked. They could defend themselves obviously but they certainly didn't want bad blood between them and this piglin faction. Not when it had answers, it was too risky. "Alright, we'll come back though." George says, Dream and Sapnap turning but he remembers something. 

"Oh right- Dream, your mask." Dream blinks from behind his mask before he gets what George was saying.

"Oh uh, okay." He takes a spare mask from his inventory and offers it to the Warped Priest who eyes is warily. "Theo told me to give this to you. I don't know if I should now but, he just said to give it along with the wither skull." He tells him.

The Warped Priest's eyes widened before they narrowed once more, hesitantly accepting the mask. "You are sure about this?" 

Dream shrugged, it was just a mask. He had plenty to spare. "Yeah."

"Hmm... You may come again, but not so soon. You will not be harmed by our faction. Next time, bring this 'Theo' with you." The Warped Priest told them before motioning them to leave, "Now go. It has been voiced."

The Dream Team left, leaving the old piglin in the room. He sets the mask down on the table, staring at the simple dots for eyes and carved smile.

_ they've gone. he just gave you that mask? suspicious. theo and toby, they seem to be the source of all this change. we should meet them. _

"Mm." The Warped Priest hummed to himself, "... one of you is missing. Where are they?"

_ gone. attached to the champion. felt the change and left, joined the younger brood. _

"Ah. That is good then."

_ there is change in the air. we need to prepare. i don't like this. the blood god is silent. he plans. we should as well. _

"And we shall. It has been voiced."

_ it has been voiced. _

* * *

Theo found peace in lava. Found peace in the burning liquid that could kill nearly anyone but specific nether-hybrids. He kind of wished he'd been born a Nether-hybrid just so he could enjoy it without the use of potions.

Theo floated within the lava pool of the End Portal Room. One of his favorite past times and ways to relax. It helped with a lot of things and he could practically feel all his stress and worries temporarily burn away from the magma as he laid there, afloat within the lava, staring at the ceiling, careful to keep conscious even though he so badly wanted to sleep within the normally scorching liquid. He was relaxed though and that was enough.

He minded the timer, uncorking another bottle of Fire Resistance before downing it just as the timer hit two seconds, resetting it to eight minutes.

Lava was heavier than water, it was easier to float on if you laid still on the surface. Not a lot of people knew about that, but then again not a lot of people appreciated lava like he did.

Why was he floating in lava when he should be getting more obsidian? The static had become unbearable earlier on when he let his worries get the best of him. Dream might be getting hurt right now, he should turn back. He should get back to Dream's side and- yeah. So Theo decided to dip into the lava pool, try to relax, reminding himself and quelling the static that Dream was with George and Sapnap with him. They'd keep him safe and where they were going, he wasn't allowed to go.

And, it had been a while since he let himself relax within the lava.

He sighed in content, closing his eyes as the warm liquid lazily swirled and bubbled around him. He'd get back to fortifying the Stronghold after a while, he just- he wanted to relax a bit longer. 

He wished he could take a nap in the lava, but Dream wasn't- he wasn't here. His Dream at least. This Dream didn't even know that he liked lava.

 _"You want to sleep in the lava?" Dream asked, baffled by his shy confession. Tommy's face burned as he looked down at the floor. "Tommy-" "I'm not suicidal." Tommy blurts out, wincing as he interrupted Dream. He didn't want to but, he just really- "I'm not. I swear, I just- if I have drink like, tons of fire resistance potions then maybe I can like- like take a nap in the lava pool?" "The potion only lasts eight minutes max Tommy." Tommy wilts, fidgeting with the sleeve of his red hoodie. "I know, but uh- even- I don't have to nap. I just, I wanna relax in the lava. I don't- I- it's stupid. I'm sorry Dream, it came into my head and I thought, I don't-" Dream interrupts him, "Okay you can sleep in the lava. You've been doing great so far Tommy and it_ is _your birthday. You can sleep an hour in the lava." Tommy gives him a disbelieving look. "But-" "Don't worry about the eight minutes, I'll throw splash potions at you while you sleep." Tommy blinks but then he grins brightly as Dream ruffles his hair._

Would this Dream splash him potions while he slept in the lava? Would it be weird to ask? What was he talking about of _course_ it would be weird to ask but still-

" _TOMMY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING LAYING IN LAVA?!_ " George?

Theo opened his eyes and found Sapnap, George and Dream standing over him on the End Portal. Each looking wide-eyed, shocked and extremely concerned.

Blinking rapidly, he opened his mouth to ask what George and Sapnap were doing here- "I'm not suicidal. I just like lava." 

...

He'll- he'll just get out of the lava now.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have _MORE FANART AND BY GOD DOES IT FEEL GREAT_  
> [by Galaghiel](https://galaghiel.tumblr.com/post/639456767215108096/part-1-of-drawings-i-made-for-rewind-a-dream-smp)  
> they drew the 'Theseus Come Home' bit with dying future technoblade and i have been SCREAMING about it ever since holy shit. it says part 1- _part 1_. I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO PART 2
> 
> i'm flying by the seat of my pants here. i don't know what i'm doing and i'm only assuming that it makes sense and is entertaining. i will remind you that not a lot of this is planned, the separation thing? not planned, the split thing? kinda planned.
> 
> the lava thing? definitely planned. theo just likes lava, he's not suicidal. anymore. he likes the warm boiling death liquid.  
> and this is off schedule i know but i was kinda busy. maybe my streak is finally going to end soon, but NOT TODAY.


	16. Permission

* * *

"Dude I can't believe you _found_ the fucking _Stronghold_ and you didn't even bother _telling us!!_ " Dream winced slightly, smiling weakly after Sapnap smacked his shoulder, looking angry- he and George looked offended and Dream honestly can't blame them. "How long have you been hiding this bullshit from us?!" 

They were in the last room hidden within the Nether. The one and only portal that would lead to the Stronghold. 

After they had left the Warped Priest, left the piglin faction within the Warped Forest, they had planned to go back to one of Dream's bases, the one where Theo had left from and wait for them there.

That was the plan, but Sapnap had complained that Theo wouldn't be back until much later. Only a day had passed after all, and they had so many questions. Sapnap was impatient and suggested trying to look for him, George tentatively agreed, there was just so much they needed to cover and Theo had to be involved.

Dream hesitantly thought of messaging Theo. He would come if he asked, Dream knows he will. He had said so and Dream believed him.

Should he message him?

~~_do it do it call him here he's ours he'll listen he always will  
no no don't he'll listen just go to him don't he's not ours_ ~~

It felt like icy water had been dumped on him as he considered his options, and there, in the back of his head. The tiniest whispers he's never noticed before but now? Now he _noticed_. He hears them, only just barely but there's two. In his head, from what little he could hear even from concentrating- they sound so much like him but at the same time not. One sounds so possessive, unnaturally so. While the other sounds worried, empathetic. 

Was this what the Warped Priest meant by Split? 

"Dream?" Dream's shaken out of his thoughts by a concerned George, they were still in the Nether. Just a few blocks away from the Warped Forest. "Dream are you okay? You stopped walking."

He...

Was fine?

Why'd he stop walking? He'd been, thinking...

"I know where Theo is, we could go to him."

He doesn't know why he had kept the Stronghold a secret from his friends. He had planned to tell them, he really did. But he didn't. He hadn't told them when he came back from his search, he instead lied, didn't mention it anymore and focused on other matters. His SMP had been chaotic, and then L'Manberg came. He doesn't even think to tell them after the war was over. Even with him going back to the Stronghold time and time again, he doesn't tell them then.

But then Theo comes and everything around him seems to change- or maybe it always did and he was just noticing it now? 

When was the last time he had hung out with George and Sapnap? 

When was the last time, the three of them spent time with each other with no strings attached? He's been going back and forth from the Stronghold on his own, keeping an eye on L'Manberg with anticipation for- for _something_ but when was the last time all three of them sat down together and just have a good time? Had he been pushing his friends away slowly? Things had been a bit strained after L'Manberg finally got its independence, Dream had been keeping an eye on it, waiting for something to happen.

Well, he got his wish.

Several things happened almost all at once and Dream finally noticed something was off with himself.

So he tells George and Sapnap about the Stronghold. How he had found it, how he made it his secret hidden base, how he'd gone there again and again on his own, made a secret pathway with portals in the Nether and Overworld.

 _ yes yes tell them they're your friends  
_ ~~_ no no don't tell them they're just tools _ ~~

Theo considered the Stronghold his home, he called it when they both got there but Dream never thought of it that way. Did he even have a home? A permanent one? 

_... _  
_... _

"Dream, don't hide things like this from us anymore okay?" George asked, frown on his face, goggles on his head as he stared down his best friend. 

Dream took in a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah- yeah, I'll- okay." He'll try at least, he has no idea what was even going on anymore. 

Separation, Split, The Crimson, The Egg, Toby, The Warped Priest, Theo-

He has no idea what's even going on anymore, but hopefully that was going to change.

Together, the three of them stepped through the portal and into the Stronghold.

The masked man laughed as he sees the awe and wide-eyed looks of his best friend as they looked around the place. "You guys should've seen how much of a dump it was. But don't worry, I fixed it all." He said, motioning to the stone walls, the floor- he doesn't have much on decorations. He never saw any point in them in the Stronghold, it was a place he regularly visited sure but he never thought to decorate the place. He fixed it, got rid of the mossy stone bricks and broken blocks and sealed it completely to prevent anyone or anything from coming in. Sure there were a few things here and there but that was about it. It still looked nice though and Dream was actually proud of it.

"Ender, this is _so cool_. We're in _the_ Stronghold!" Sapnap exclaimed, grinning widely as he looked around. 

George glanced around before looking back at Dream, "You have so much shit to make up for Dream." He tells him with a smile, "Give us a grand tour after we find Theo, you said he'd be making his room?" Dream nods and he leads them to where Theo would build his room.

Right across the room that was technically his own he guesses, it's where he sleeps whenever he spends the night in the Stronghold. 

"Huh it looks like he finished his room." Dream notes, looking around Theo's newly finished room. Four chests tucked against the wall, an armor stand holding Theo's netherite armor, a desk by his bed along with a comfy-looking chair, an almost empty book case on the other wall. Dream and George smiled at the sight of the mask and quartz headband perched on the shelf. It was fairly normal even with the netherite armor. Dream steps closer and looks at the armor stand, sees glowing armor displayed.

take it he would give it to you if you asked  
~~don't you've done enough it's his not yours~~

There's a hand around his wrist, that hand is George's. He looks at Dream with a look of disapproval and concern. "Dream, that's Theo's armor. You gave it back to him." He says carefully and Dream blinks and George lets go of his hand. Dream puts his hand down, away from the armor. "He's finished his room, so where is he? Did he already go back?" 

Dream shook his head, both to answer George's question and to clear his thoughts. "I don't know. If he did, he would've asked where we were through the comms." He pointed out, "Actually, we could use them to ask where he is." 

Sapnap looked up from where he was rummaging through Theo's chest, really? George stopped him but didn't stop Sapnap. "Sounds good! We probably should've messaged him in the first place- don't give me those looks, I wanted to see what he had in his chests! There's not much, just some spare wood and stone and ores. I'm not taking anything." He retorted to the looks he got from George and Dream- mostly George since Dream still had his mask on.

George rolled his eyes while Dream snorted and got his communicator out to message Theo. When the man had come, he had changed his communicator's ID and settings- he wasn't Tommy Innit after all. Not anymore. 

_ Dream messaged Theo: Theo? Where are you? George Sapnap and I are at the Stronghold. _

The three of them waited a bit for Theo's message, frowning when Theo didn't message back. "Maybe he's a bit preoccupied for the moment." George suggested, though he was worried for him. The man could take care of himself, he and Dream had seen how he could fair against the Egg and if Dream really had taught him then he could deal with mobs and people as well.

"He should've messaged me back by now though." Dream replied with a deep frown. Hadn't he said he would be by Dream's side as soon as Dream messaged him to come back? He should be answering right now. Just what the hell was Theo doing that was more important than him?

No, no. George was right. He might be busy with something and couldn't look at his communicator at the moment. ~~He was he was busy laying in lava he couldn't hear the ding of his communicator in the thick boiling liquid and was reminiscing of the past.~~

Dream huffed, pushing his mask to the side and messaging his forehead. "He'll- he'll message back as soon as he can." He said, to himself and his friends. Shaking his head he looked back to them, "Want that tour of the Stronghold?" He asked making Sapnap grin brightly while George snorted.

"Yeah sure, why not."

He gives them the tour, leading them from Theo's room into the Stronghold's library. Dream gets smacked again as he shows off the books he had kept in the library, as well as the map that was showing his progress in finding the Dark Mansion- "You told us you weren't going to try and find it you asshole!" Dream laughs sheepishly and dodges the books that George and Sapnap throw at him. 

He shows them the small farm he has at the Stronghold, with crops and some animals just so he could have food in the place. He shows them the small basic kitchen and the storage rooms where he keeps his stuff. The training room he's just recently trying to build. Both his best friend rib on him for the lack of decorations and the amount of empty rooms that Dream hasn't thought about turning, they claim a room for themselves in lieu of this and Dream can't find it in himself to be mad at them because he's realizing just how empty the Stronghold is.

If Theo had a room here then so should his friends. In fact, his friends should've had rooms here anyway. Him not telling them about the Stronghold was a mistake, but thankfully now they knew and they were only a little mad at him. 

Finally, the best for last- he shows them the End Portal Room.

"The thing's busted," Dream tells them as they headed towards the End Portal Room, "It needs Eyes of Ender in the portal block frames but one of the frames is missing and I have no idea where it is or even how to make it." It's one of the most frustrating things he's ever been trying to research. He has no idea where the hell the last frame is or what even happened to it. The old library within the Stronghold didn't help at all, he's scoured through all the books- but then again, he couldn't understand half of them. It's a painstaking process, trying to translate the old books from the Stronghold.

He hasn't translated every single book yet.

Maybe it'd be easier if he had help.

Man, he was being an idiot for trying to do this all on his own wasn't he?

"Here it is." Dream motioned to the room. He's kept it mostly the same. He _did_ of course get rid of the silverfish spawner, replace the mossy and broken blocks, mined out the iron bars and all that but that was it. It was pretty much the same as he found it, with the missing end frame portal and... "Is that my mask?" He questioned, stunned to see the mask on the staircase. 

"You didn't leave it there?" Sapnap questioned him, looking just as stunned as he was. 

"What? No- I wouldn't do that."

George frowned, walking up the steps to grab the mask and- " _TOMMY?!_ " He cried out, startled to see Tommy in the lava- no, it was _Theo_. He had his eyes closed, he looked content in the lava. Immediately, Sapnap and George climbed the stairs with him to look and see Theo in the lava pool underneath the end portal frame. " _WHAT ARE YOU DOING LAYING IN THE LAVA?!_ " George shrieked, having suffered a near heart-attack from the surprise.

Without his mask, with his eyes closed and looking so content- He really was Tommy Innit. But older, scarred and- and- 

Theo's eyes opened, looking confused as he stared up at them from the lava pool. And the words that came out of his mouth were, and any of them could quote word for word with a complicated look later on, "I'm not suicidal. I just like lava."

 _What._  
_What._  
What.

* * *

" _Dude, how long have you been in there?_ "

Theo sits up, trying to hide his disappointment as he shuffles to the side so he could leave the lava pool. "I've had three potions so far so about, about twenty-four minutes I'd say. Well four potions, but I just drank it like a minute ago- twenty-five minutes." He answered Sapnap as he climbed over the block, getting out through space of the missing portal frame.

The Dream Team hopped off the broken portal frame as Theo shook off some excess lava back into the lava pool. Careful not to splash the three as he awkwardly stood before him. " _Why?_ " George questioned, looking a tad bit frazzled.

"I just- I like lava. It's not that different from laying in water y'know." Theo mumbled, feeling self-conscious at the incredulous looks he got from the three of them. "Can I have my mask back?" He swiftly took the mask after George offered it back, settling it back on his face and feeling relieved at the cover. Now if only he had a cover for his whole body language.

"Not that dif- you _burn_ in lava, you _die_ if you touch it." Sapnap points out to him.

Theo shrugged, "If you have Fire Resistance potions you don't- it's actually quite warm. And napping in lava is pleasant if you have someone you can trust to periodically splash the potion on you." He said, twiddling his fingers and glancing subtly to Dream who caught it.

"Really? I mean- if you _do_ have the potion but like- still! Who naps in lava?!" George spluttered, trying to wrap his head around the concept- okay it's not that hard to get but _really?_ What sane person wanted to sleep in lava?

Theo's shoulders slouched as he resolutely avoided looking at George. "I do. Well- I used to. Dream was always there to splash a potion at me before the timer ran out. I slept for like, a couple of hours in lava because of that." He sees George and Sapnap turn to the still stunned Dream and he quickly adds on, "My Dream. He uh- he did that. This, you- didn't know about that. Yeah." Fuck. This was severely awkward and Theo should've just continued mining obsidian.

"I did that? Or like- fuck, future me did that?" Dream questioned, sound just as incredulous as he looked. Theo wilted a bit in place, "Huh, well- that's- yeah I don't know what to say about that." Theo wilts a bit more and an awkward silence falls on them.

He should have really gone back to mining obsidian and fortifying the Stronghold. He should've- wait. "You took them here?" He asked, looking at Dream, motioning to George and Sapnap. 

Theo smiles a bit at the hesitant nod that Dream gave him- his eyes are leaves, Theo notes. "Oh that's good. You- uh, my Dream never showed them the Stronghold. It's one of the things he regretted not doing." Before he died, he doesn't say but they know it. Theo tilts his head as he thought more into it. "So, how did the visit go? You did find the Warped Forest from the coordinates I sent you right? Did you meet with the Warped Priest?" They did do that before they ended up here right?

At the question, the three of them perked and George grabbed his arm, looking serious. "You have a lot to explain Theo."

Theo sighed, nodding to him, "Yeah probably. Let's move to the Li-Library. Dream hasn't built the living room yet, library will have to do." It was better to talk there than to talk in the portal room. All three of them agreed and they moved to leave the portal room.

Theo gave the lava pool one last longing glance before following Dream, George and Sapnap out of the Portal Room and towards the Library.

It doesn't take long, and they all sit at the table, Theo hesitantly taking off his mask again. If only because Dream didn't have his mask properly on. And even with George and Sapnap here, he didn't feel like wearing his mask within the Stronghold. "Okay, I'm ready. Ask your question, I'll try to answer to the best of my abilities." He says but immediately winced when all three of them spoke at once. " _One at a time!_ Ender, I can't answer all your questions all at once." He exclaimed, rubbing his ear.

"Dream, you go first." 

Theo ignores the ' _of course he goes first_ ' mutter coming from Sapnap and focuses on the leaf-eyed Dream. Keeping an eye on the shade of his eyes. "I- fuck. Okay. Why did you send us to that Warped Forest? To the Warped Priest? You could have told us yourself about the whole, Separation and Split thing- or did you not know about it and that's why you sent us there?" He asked and Theo cringes.

_Dream with poisonous eyes and a tightly gripping hand on his wrist, leaned in with a deadly whisper. "You're not allowed to talk about that, you hear me Tommy? You're not even allowed to go back there- I **forbid** you." Tommy frantically nodded, wincing at the pain at his wrist. The poison recedes ever so slightly, "Good. Now come on, we're going home." _

"I'm... I'm not allowed, to talk about- about _that_." Theo says carefully, scratching the back of his neck, no pain. The static pulsed slightly in warning in his head. "And I'm not allowed, to go there. Where you went. I'm not allowed, but George and Sapnap are. Also you. I know what it is but- I can't talk about it." Theo mumbled, biting his lip.

George's brows furrowed, "' _Not allowed'?_ Who- did Dream- _your_ Dream didn't allow you to talk about the Separation or Split or even go to the Warped Forest?" He asked him and Theo gives a hesitant nod. Nothing happens- to him anyway. George just looks confused and a bit frustrated. " _Why?_ " 

"He- he didn't like it there. And it-" Theo's lips thinned as his neck began to ache. "I can't talk about it. I'm not allowed." 

" _Why not?_ We have to know- _we_ are certainly allowing you to talk about it! Come on!" Sapnap urged, wanting to know but Theo could only wince and run a hand through his hear in frustration.

"I _can't_ \- Dream. Dream has to allow me, I can't talk about it unless he allows me." Theo snapped at him, he looked at Dream, seeing the leaves turn into grass in his eyes. 

" _Why?!_ "  
" _Dream!_ " 

George and Sapnap exclaimed simultaneously, and Dream blinked while Theo sucked in a deep breath. "Dream's my friend- my owner. He told me not to talk about it and I won't, not unless he allows me- not until I have permission to talk about it." His eyes are grass green- they're actually a bit darker now. He's making things worse, he knew the risk when he came but he might be making things worse- no. George and Sapnap were here, they could ground Dream. And Dream's eyes- they weren't poison. 

Things were fine. Everything was going to be fine.

The mark on his neck, the blue that's stained him for years, it prickles and he aches while his head is surrounded by static. 

_ Loyal. Stay loyal. Don't stray from Dream. Stay Loyal. _

He was- _is_ still loyal to Dream, he is. 

This was all for Dream's sake.

George jabs at Dream, " _Dream_ , give him- give him permission." His voice is strained, just like his face. The grass swirls and turn into leaves and Dream-

"You're allowed to talk about it Tommy. You're allowed to talk about anything, just answer our questions." Theo focuses on 'You're allowed to talk about anything, just answer the question' and it's-

 _It's a breath of fresh air._ The back of his neck stops aching, the static calms and he takes a deep breath and opens his mouth. "Dream has two sides in his head. I call them My Friend and My Owner. Because to me, that's what they are. They're in his head, they influence him, they _are_ him but at the same time they're not, they're his thoughts but amplified and separated. It's confusing but that's what they are. They're just- they're Split. Dream's Split, my Dream was Split because of a lot of things and just everything that's happened and My Owner made him into a frankly terrible person but I'm still his friend and his tool. I'm Loyal. I was ever since he decided to take me in as his protoge, I'm his friend and student, I'm his weapon and tool. He's my Friend, he's my Owner. He's fucking confusing at times but it's okay, My Friend in Dream was kind to me even if My Owner wasn't really. Dream still cared, and he cared until he died. He was more friendly when he got infected because My Owner was the one who was fighting off the The Egg's influence the most in his head and he flipped a lot while he was infected but it was mostly My Friend Dream who stayed with me the last few months before he died."

"My Friend Dream was great, I miss him, he cared so much for me, he was great- not that My Owner Dream wasn't. My Owner Dream is still nice even if he's not most of the time, he cared. In his own, fucked up way. I think My Owner Dream was split too because his eyes went from grass to poison and it was terribly confusing. My Friend Dream tried to give me permission by the way, he's cool but he was the weaker Split and important decisions weren't allowed by him unless it benefited My Owner Dream."

"Dream right now isn't as bad as my Dream was, there's time. His Separation isn't complete but I'm afraid I messed things up because now that I'm here he's Split. His eyes turn from leaves to grass but it's not poison which means there's still time, I'm sorry I made you Split Dream but it's okay George and Sapnap are here and they'll help you. And I will too, I'll always help you, I'm Loyal. I'm your friend, I promised I'd help you and here I am helping you."

Theo pants lightly, it's the only sound in the room as the Dream Team stared at him in overwhelming silence.

Theo can't help the grin on his face, he- he said it. He could talk about it- He could talk about the Split and Separation! He had fucking _babbled_ about Dream- his Dream, Friend Dream and Owner Dream. He could talk about them without worry- "Oh thank fuck." He says and to his as well as the Dream Team's horror, he _hiccups_. There's- there's something wet trailing down his face. "I- I couldn't- Dream I- it's been-" He hiccups and sniffs, quickly trying to wipe away the tears that were coming down his face.

This was both simultaneously amazing and horrible. 

_Fuck_.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goddamn a whole new arc is going on in the dream smp while i'm here in the past writing shit.
> 
> welp, gotta go on my dudes. gotta go on.
> 
> but seriously who else is screaming over the streams right now? because i am. honestly i'm kinda disappointed that tommy betrayed techno, but hey, it's what happened and i'm just here for the ride. ALSO SAD-ist new animation? _fucking hell they're amazing_
> 
> also theo has repressed a lot of things, by his own volition and because of dream. his dream at least. this dream? he's learning, and hopefully things will be okay.
> 
> honestly the last bit is pretty 'eh' to me, did i write that alright? hmm. anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	17. L'Manberg's Final Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE STREAM (i've only seen techno's full stream so far btw)  
> L'MANBERG IS GONE AGAIN BUT MAYBE PERMANENTLY HOLY CRAP
> 
> i am in sPAIN, spain without the s my guys. spain without the s.  
> and _because_ of that... we have a chapter mostly situated in the past.  
> where l'manberg dies its final death :))

* * *

After the fight, Toby had remembered that he had been in a meeting with Quackity and Schlatt. He had just straight left them in the middle of the meeting and left with Techno and Phil to where Theo and the _Dream Team_ were. 

Predictably they were very confused when Toby excused himself to visit them briefly. They wanted to know what the hell happened, why he had left so abruptly, what Techno and Phil were doing in L'Manberg- right, Quackity was still fairly afraid of the man right now- why Toby had bandages on his chin and neck.

The sun is setting and Toby resigns himself to telling Schlatt and Quackity about what happened. He messages the others that he would be kept busy for a bit.

"So you're telling me," Schlatt starts, eyes half-lidded and fingers threaded in front of his mouth with a serious look on his face. "That there's this evil _egg thing_ out there, that causes the end of the world. You, along with both Technoblade and Philza, ran out to help _Theo_ \- the other time-traveling guy who may or may not hate me and who's also future Tommy- _and_ the Dream Team because they were fighting this evil egg but it _got away_. And now there's an evil egg on the loose and there's this, shaky-ass truce between you and Theo." Quackity is muttering heavily in Spanish, a hard processing look on his face.

Toby huffed through his nose, rubbing his eyes, "Pretty much yeah."

"... Life was so much more easier when the future stopped being a pest." Schlatt swore, rubbing his forehead and desperately needing a drink. However was currently, much to his fucking horror, _sober_. And he would _stay_ sober as long as Toby was around to threaten him into staying in the _wonderful life_ of sobriety. "Is this Egg going to be a problem in the future?"

Toby gives him this deadpanned stare, "It's the Egg that causes the world to end- I'm _pretty_ sure that _yes;_ it'll probably be _some kind_ of problem in the future." He replies, voice dripping with so much sarcasm Schlatt might slip on his ass.

"But you said the Egg thing didn't start being a real problem until like, what, a couple years from now? We got tons of time to scramble the fucker and make tortillas for everyone." Quackity pointed out. He had some doubts but this was Toby, Tubbo's future self that really didn't seem to be joking. The end of the world is caused by as enderdamned evil monster egg. Who knew?

Toby grimaced, "Six years- Possibly five. The... infected people it had in its thrall kept a good job hiding it until it couldn't be hidden anymore. It was growing everywhere and it spread into L'Manberg in no time." His fists clenched, "But the thing is, the Egg right now? Sure it's weak, and it's small- last I saw it it was the size of a fucking hill- right now it's the size of _one block_. It's all that but _it escaped_ and we have no idea where it is, what it will do and fucking anything else that might happen in between. So the period for it to become a real problem, world-ending problem, might take a few years yeah but as soon as it's big enough it'll escalate and things will snowball right into catastrophe."

He looks at them and they shiver at the look in his eyes, the dark grimace on his face and just his _eyes-_ they were so _intense_ that they'd surely be dreaming about them tonight. " _Four years_. That's how long it took to almost completely take over the Overworld. The Tundras were the only safe places in the Overworld but when I left it was being taken over as well. Six years it was dormant and biding its time, and then the next four years were absolute _hell_. So many people were infected, so many people _died_. You have no idea just what it's capable of. Everyone moved to the Nether just to have a single _hope_ for survival and even then, it was harsh."

"So we had to abandon L'Manberg?" 

Toby took in a deep breath at Quackity's innocuous question. "We had to, yes. Not only because it was entirely overrun by the Crimson, but because it was destroyed. Completely."

Theo and Dream had made sure of that.

* * *

"Tubbo?" 

Tubbo jolted up from his desk with a yelp, groggy and tired but _awake_. "Mm?! Yes?! I'm- I'm awake!" The young man blurted out, pressing the heel of his palm against one of his eyes, blinking rapidly to see who had called out his name. "Oh Ranboo, 's just you." He yawned, shaking his head and trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. 

The enderman hybrid smiled apologetically, "Yeah it's just me. Sorry for waking you so suddenly, but you look really tired. I think you should head to bed." He said, walking over to Tubbo's desk and laid a hand on Tubbo's shoulder. "You've been in your office for too long, you need sleep."

"I'll sleep when I'm done with the paperwork." Tubbo waved off, squinting down and groaning when he realized he'd smudged the ink on the papers- yep, there was ink on the sleeves of his suit. "Crap, now I have to start all over again." He sighed but resignedly inked his pen only to have a completely white hand to take the pen, setting it aside. "Hey-"

" _You need sleep Tubbo._ " Ranboo insisted, hauling Tubbo out of his chair much to his protest. "Your paperwork can wait-"

Tubbo struggled but he just felt _so tired_ \- " _No it literally can't-_ " He had to- he had to work. L'Manberg needed him, he had to continue working.

The two tussled but ultimately Ranboo wasn't as exhausted as Tubbo, and he was a hybrid so he overpowered the tired President and forced him into his bedroom. Ranboo also forced off Tubbo's presidential suit jacket off of him and leaving him in the white undershirt and his slacks. "Tubbo you _need_ to _sleep_. Rest. You've been working too much." Ranboo scolded him, the hybrid scowling at Tubbo's stubborn rejection to the notion of sleeping.

"Ranboo this is _treason_ -" Tubbo tried, just wanting to continue working. Those papers were important he swears they are, something something property damage? He'll- he'll remember if he just reads the paperwork and sees what was wrong. It was probably for those weird red plants that were popping up everywhere- they were seriously, growing everywhere. Tubbo could see a red vine peeking at the corner of his window. They were coming from the ground, a new plant? They were weird, they were trying to get rid of them all but it wasn't an easy process.

"Tommy wouldn't want you to overwork yourself Tubbo."

Tubbo's eyes locked into Ranboo's, Ranboo looked regretful but firm and Tubbo just looked hurt before he looked bitter. "How many times are you going to use that on me Ranboo? Tommy's _dead_. Doesn't- doesn't matter... What Tommy wants..." His eyes feel familiarly wet, it just adds to his exhaustion and he flops down on the bed to look at the ceiling. 

"He'd still want you to be resting." Ranboo replied quietly, now sitting down on the side of Tubbo's bed as Tubbo threw an arm over his face. Covering his eyes. "He'd nag you into resting, call you a stupid idiot and drag you to bed whether you wanted to or not." He said with a small sad smile on his face.

Tubbo huffed, a wavering smile on his face as well. "Yeah- yeah... he'd probably call me a bitch boy actually..." Tubbo closes his eyes and feels the exhaustion take over. His tired mind finally drifting off as he mumbled, "I miss Tommy..."

Ranboo watched go to sleep quietly, sighing and covering Tubbo with a blanket. "I do too." He whispered quietly, standing from the bed and taking out his memory book. He scribbled into it a bit before closing and starts to tiptoe carefully to leave Tubbo's room, he pauses as he sees the compass framed on the wall. One of Tubbo's most valuable possessions, one of the only things left from Tommy, he shakes his head and gets out of the room. He'd get Quackity to take over Tubbo's paperwork, their president needed a break. 

It's been almost a complete year since Tommy was exiled.

And it's only been three and a half months since he died.

Tubbo was still taking it hard, he'd been the one to see the dirt tower. He'd been the one to see all the items strewn about, the campsite had been destroyed- Dream and a lot of the others suspected that Tommy had did that because he'd had enough of exile. Just wanted to blow everything up before falling to his death.

_Surely not._

Except there wasn't any other proof otherwise.

All of Tommy's possessions were either blown up or were just laying there on the floor right by the tower. The body was gone, turned to nothing like every other person who died on their last life. Tubbo hadn't visited early enough to see Tommy's dead body and he still doesn't know whether or not to be glad or sad about it.

* * *

_"Can you give me everything you have Tommy? I'm not blowing them up this time I promise." Dream asked the huddled Tommy who was covered with layers of blankets near the make-shift fireplace that Dream had made. The blonde gave him an almost panicked but ultimately confused look._

_"_ _I- O-okay? But why-" He started to ask, dropping his things on the ground with shaky, cold hands but Dream interrupts him. "I said everything Tommy. Even the compass and pictures." Tommy froze, looking lost and panicked. Clutching Your Tubbo to his chest. "But- but it's my-" Dream gave him a reassuring smile, eyes so very green- like poison Tommy thought idly in the back of his head beneath all the tired confusion and panic._

 _"Trust me Tommy, you don't need them anymore remember? You have me, I'll be here unlike Tubbo. He threw away his compass, it's time you threw yours too. I'll get rid of it for you, come on." Dream coaxed gently, and Tommy can't help but listen. Feeling so cold, even with the fire beside him. If Dream hadn't saved him from the cold, he'd be dead. Dream should be angry at him, for trying to run but he wasn't. He just took Tommy to his secret base and was trying to help him, gave him blankets, fire, food. He- he should listen to Dream. He knew what was best for him after all. And Tubbo_ did _destroy... his compass..._

_Biting his lip he hesitantly set down his Tubbo compass and the few pictures he had left on him. "... alright, here..." Dream picks it all up in his inventory, patting Tommy's cold head. Tommy smiles weakly at that and the way Dream made sure his blankets were securely wrapped around him. He could barely move with them on. The cold was receding. "Thanks pal, here, why don't you just relax, get warm, eat and listen to Chirp?" He says and Tommy blinks, focusing on the mention of Chirp. "_

_"Chirp? My disc? But-" Dream sets down a jukebox several blocks away from Tommy who can't really move from his spot._

_"You can listen for now Tommy, you may have made some mistakes but you've been doing great so far. I'll be right back okay? Don't move from where you are, you still look pretty cold." Tommy watches him slip the disc in and the music starts playing, he's cold and tired and he's listening to his disc. His eyes start to droop but Dream was going somewhere, where was he going? When was he coming back?_

_"I am, when- when are you coming back?"_

_"Soon Tommy, soon. Relax and listen to Chirp Tommy. I'll be back." Tommy watches him go, yawning and leaning against the soft woolen block that Dream propped him up against before the fire._

_"O-Okay Dream, come- come back soon..." Dream chuckled underneath his breath and adjusted his mask as a sharp smile grew on his face and then he left. He returned to Logstedshire, throwing the items in front of the tower in a specific manner, scuffed the place up and left. This would give him plenty of time to train Tommy and solidify his loyalty. There's guilt somewhere, he can't find it and doesn't even notice, it's so deep in his head and he's so focused right now on his plans. It only flares out once very later on when he's back at L'Manberg and Tubbo screams at him about Tommy's apparent demise._

_It flares before it's pushed down and Dream pretends to be shocked. And he starts to lie._

_Tommy is safe in one of his bases, not dead, he thinks to himself as he says otherwise, suggesting what happened. He would have to get him somewhere safer, somewhere more private- he'll move Tommy to the Stronghold then. Better to have him close and secure._

* * *

All Tubbo had left of Tommy was Tommy's disc Mellohi and now, Tommy's ' _Your Tubbo_ ' compass that always pointed at him. Mocking him in a way but Tubbo couldn't bear to part with it. He kept it in his house, in a single item frame within his room. Sometimes he'd take it down, put it in his enderchest with Mellohi if he couldn't bear to see it, but most of the time, it stayed in the item frame on the wall.

Tubbo had once tried to give the compass to Philza, but Philza had refused. Letting Tubbo keep it- "I've got plenty of pictures of Toms. I have some of his old things with me. You keep it Tubbo." Though the father was heartbroken from his youngest son's death, he refused the compass and let Tubbo keep it. The two shared a night together, weeping for the dead blond.

They held a funeral in L'Manberg. Everyone was invited, even Technoblade, who was silent and angry but he made no move against them. It was a funeral, he wouldn't cause a commotion on Tommy's funeral. It was only because of Philza's pleading that things had stayed peaceful. That Technoblade was able to attend with no violence and bloodshed even though the tension between him and Quackity had been suffocating. The failed execution was still fresh but put aside for this one, important funeral.

Nothing but mourning and grief happened during the funeral as it finished.

And nothing spectral came in the following days.

Tommy Innit died and stayed dead.

* * *

_Tommy beams when Dream comes back, they've moved to the Stronghold- a secret place that apparently only Dream knew. And now Tommy! "Dream! Welcome back! How was- how was L'Manberg? Did you talk to Ranboo? Tubbo? Is everything alright over there?" Did anyone notice he'd left Logstedshire? Ranboo had to right? They were... friends, even though Ranboo hadn't been sending him letters lately even the month beforehand, before he tried to jump and run away._

_"I did talk to Ranboo Tommy, I offered to deliver whatever letter he had and gave him yours but he said was too busy. Looks like they were planning an event or something, it looked pretty important. Things seemed to be as normal than usual aside from that." Dream replied easily, as if he hadn't just attended the young man's funeral earlier on. He sees the way Tommy wilts, biting his lip and looking so heartbroken. He smiled underneath his mask and adds in, "Actually I saw Philza and Technoblade talking with Tubbo in L'Manberg though so there's that."_

_Tommy looked at him in shock, "What? But- But Technoblade hates L'Manberg, government and- and they wouldn't allow him into L'Manberg. He killed Tubbo! He spawned withers-" "Yeah, shocked me too. They were talking peacefully, looks like Tubbo really forgave Technoblade for everything he's done and Philza managed to get Technoblade to not do anything to L'Manberg in return." Dream interrupted with a shrug, watching Tommy's face cycle through a lot of emotions._

_It settles on offended anger, "I... He just, forgave him? Let him into L'Manberg? After everything he's done? He- he blew up the country, he nearly killed Tubbo and I- He just forgave him while I'm still in fucking exile?!" Tubbo rescinded the exile with tears. Technoblade had been itching for his sword, Dream saw but unfortunately Philza stopped him. Quietly scolding him and reminding him that they were at Tommy's funeral. No violence on Tommy's funeral._

_Dream hummed, nodding to him. "Yeah... You look angry, want to train?" Tommy's been doing great, when he puts his mind into it and wasn't being annoying. Tommy was already a good enough fighter, but after Dream was done with him he'd be the perfect tool. The perfect weapon. Somewhere in his head, a part of him screams against it but he doesn't notice as it's shoved deeper underneath his psyche._

_"... Yes. I need- I need to get better, and let out some energy." Dream grins at the frustration and hurt on Tommy's face as he storms towards the training room, Dream follows him and thinks about the interesting little lead he's found during his private research time in one of the books. Tommy's been great so far, he's listened- there were a few times he was being annoying but Dream handled it. However just to be sure he had Tommy's complete loyalty- that book on tattoo'd enchantments would definitely come in handy. He needs to carefully research it some more though._

_"Haha, sounds good Tommy."_

* * *

Dream leaves for a month, disappears and no one knows where he went. Not even Sapnap or George who've been avoiding Dream for a while now. 

When he comes back, he has someone else following after him. Someone new joins the Dream SMP. 

Theo, seemingly short for Theodore.

He's a mute young man, extremely shy. He wears one of Dream's mask and dresses up like him, fights like him too actually- Dream had met him while he was gone. Apparently Theo had been a fan of him and followed Dream until he took him in as his protege, who was Dream to refuse? He'd been charmed and flattered and Theo was actually a good student.

* * *

_"Here Tommy. Wear this, I'm letting you back in the SMP, also L'Manberg- but you're still exiled. So wear this and no one will know it's you as long as you stay quiet and act mute okay? Remember what we talked about." Tommy stared at the mask before nodding, strapping it to his face, grimacing at the weird feeling of wearing a mask but keeps the mask on._

_"Okay."_

_Dream nods before he pauses and thinks of something. "Also I need to call you something, chose a name. I can't call you Tommy in front of the others."_

_Theseus, comes to mind and Tommy's face twists underneath the mask. Thankfully Dream doesn't see it, the mask is actually useful and Tommy starts to get why Dream wears it all the time. "Theo."_

_Dream tilts his head at him, "Theo huh? What's it short for."_

_"Theodore." Tommy lies._

* * *

Theo follows Dream everywhere, trailing behind like a duckling, shyly keeping to himself and avoids everyone else. Theo was never seen by himself, he was either with Dream or was somewhere else where no one could find him. There was a weird moment though, just a week or so ago, when he one day stumbled unto Tommy's grave, straying from Dream's side for only a moment.

He had stared at it, for a long while until Dream dragged him away.

* * *

_"T-They think I'm **dead?!** Wh- Dream why didn't you tell me?!" Tommy screamed at him, looking upset as he threw the mask away. _

_Dream frowned at him, "Someone must've finally visited Logstedshire, saw the pillar and assumed." "You didn't tell them otherwise?!" "I didn't even know the grave was there Tommy!" Dream lies but Tommy hesitates and it's enough for Dream to continue on. "I thought they thought you just ran away! No one told me that they thought you died or something! No one even asked me what happened!" It stuns Tommy and Dream smiles beneath his mask as Tommy staggers against the wall._

_"They knew I was visiting you from time to time, but they didn't ask me about you. They saw the pillar and assumed- if they had a funeral then they certainly didn't invite me. But I haven't heard of anything about you being dead." When Tommy starts to tear up and cry, Dream is there to comfort him, lie to him and keep him by his side. He has to be a bit more careful from then on. He wasn't ready just yet, he was still messing the symbols up and he still needed to learn._

* * *

They see Theo less after that, they don't really notice anything weird. Too caught up in other things to notice Dream's new protege. 

Then weird plants started popping up everywhere, red plants that seem like nether plants but not- too bright red. Too unnatural. They came up from the ground, growing on blocks, walls- almost anything. They seemed harmless though but very weird.

L'Manberg was slowly being overtaken by the red plants, and it wasn't just there. Dream noticed them too and was trying to get rid of them as well. 

Then they finally started noticing Bad's strange behavior, and then Skeppy started to act weird- emotionless, aggressive to anyone who tried to get rid of the plants and Bad seemed to come back to normal and was suddenly warning them about a mind-controlling Egg whose plants were growing everywhere.

Not many people really believed it, not until Bad and several other people were acting weird, suddenly 'wearing' flowers and vines on them. Attacking other people, dragging them off into the Badlands either to never be seen again or to come back just like them. 

Everyone started to notice the red plants, the aggressive people 'wearing' red flowers and vines- until they finally realized that they weren't 'wearing' red vines or flowers. _They were growing out of their skins_.

* * *

_"What the heck are these things?!" Tommy questioned aloud, glancing over to Dream. It's just the two of them- and the cooling corpse of a man who tried to attack them when they were trying to clear some of the red plants in Dream's land._

_Dream narrows his eyes at the corpse, the wriggling plants on the dead body cause Tommy to cry out and step back. "I don't know, but they're dangerous... Fuck, L'Manberg's infested with these things along with the Badlands." It's only a matter of time before the rest of his lands will be filled with them. Just the thought of it makes Dream angry, but he takes hold of that anger and forces himself to stay calm- thinking with an angry head wouldn't end well._

_"Dream, what do we do?" Dream thinks about it, and with cold, poisonous eyes._

_"We'll get rid of it all... Come on Tommy, we need TNT._ Lots _of it." Tommy gasps but ultimately follows after him, but there's doubt in his heart. Dream knows there's doubt but that's alright, it's perfectly fine. He's almost ready- he's learned enough to grasp the enchantment and he's only learned one, very important enchantment to do. Tommy would stay by his side and be Loyal to him. Forever._

_Later on, when Tommy speaks of his doubt, he tells Tommy. "It's for the best Tommy. Besides, what has L'Manberg ever done for you? You've given them everything and they've given you nothing in return. You were exiled. They gave you up. Most of them never visited and those that did only did it to mock you, make fun of you. Ranboo tried to be your friend but L'Manberg started taking his attention and he started to think like everyone else. That you weren't worth visiting, that you were a pest. Sure when they found out you were 'dead' they mourned, but they didn't say anything. They seemed to be doing fine before all of this, Tubbo started focusing more on L'Manberg after you died remember? He's the President and now that you're gone, he could put all his attention on his precious nation." Tommy's hands are fists and Dream smiles at him, calm, comforting and genuine in a way._

_"Wilbur was right in a way- how he treated you was wrong don't misunderstand but L'Manberg isn't what it used to be Tommy. It was never meant to be." The words impacted Tommy and he stays silent, "Right now, those red plant things are dangerous. And hey, we might even get Mellohi back." At the mention of his second disc Tommy crumbles- he nods and helps Dream gather more gunpowder and sand. L'Manberg's been a thorn on his side for a while, and Dream hadn't forgotten a certain hitlist they had before their attention was taken over by these damn crimson plants._

_He'll knock out two birds with one stone with this._

* * *

Tubbo, Quackity, Fundy and Ranboo try to keep the panicking populace of L'Manberg calm as the plants start to grow _more_ and people start to claim they've been hearing _voices_ and _screaming_ whenever they try to cut the flora. They panic _more_ when the flora start to move on their own. They quarantine areas infested with the red crimson plants and try to keep things in tact. They're so busy they almost don't notice the fact that Ghostbur has disappeared completely. Almost. Phil notices and he tries to find the ghost of his middle child but he finds nothing much to his frustration and fear.

The Overworld slowly turns red and L'Manberg suffers through the Crimson Crisis as they're starting to call it.

The Badlands declare war and nothing seems to be going right. 

Until one night...

Tubbo was jolted out of his sleep when explosions suddenly shake the foundations of their city. " _What?!_ " 

Fire and ash are in the air as a series of explosions start to come and Tubbo is scrambling into his armor, scrambling for a sword- he puts a certain compass into his enderchest and runs outside to see chaos. Destruction. One of his worst nightmares come to life as L'Manberg was blown to kingdom come for a third time.

" _Tubbo!_ " He looks over and sees Quackity on the roof tops, in armor as well, "Tubbo what the _fuck_ \- L'Manberg's exploding!"

Tubbo grips his sword, " _I can see that Quackity!_ But why?!" 

" ** _Tubbo! Quackity!_** " Their heads snap to the side and on a pathway to see Ranboo sprinting towards them, he was extremely hurt and was making distressed endermen noises. "It's Dream! _It's Dream, Punz and Theo they're blowing up L'Manberg!_ " Shocking them effectively. 

Quickly, they helped Ranboo, giving him health potions and some armor before they went off to either help the citizens or find Dream, Punz and Theo. 

" _You!_ " Tubbo exclaims furiously from afar when he sees Theo, standing atop Tommy's grave. Tubbo's fury turns into panic when Theo starts placing TNT blocks, " _No! No no no no! DON'T-_ " Theo lights one block and in seconds, it starts a chain reaction. Tubbo's shocked for a moment standing in place dumbfounded before it hits him all at once. L'Manberg was burning. Tommy's grave was destroyed. L'Manberg was exploding. Tommy's grave was desecrated. _L'Manberg was dying. **Tommy's grave was gone.**_

" _GRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!_ " 

With a thunderous roar, Tubbo flung himself at Theo, anger laced in his veins and fury burning in his eyes. He and Theo dueled, Tubbo trying to hit him, crit him- _kill him_ because he was _destroying L'Manberg_ and he _**destroyed Tommy's grave.**_

Explosions continued to sound in the background as Tubbo and Theo clashed blades. Sword versus axe.

Tubbo tried his best but Theo was still Dream's protege. He couldn't go against someone like Dream before, how could he go against Dream's own protege? Someone who Dream praised regularly whenever he was mentioned. 

Still, Tubbo _tried_. His people were dying, his nation was falling and he was the President. He was going to make Theo, Dream and Punz _pay_ for what they've done.

_**Shwing!** _

A stray explosion comes to Tubbo's favor as Theo tried to dodge Tubbo's sword but the explosion knocks him askew, giving Tubbo the chance to slice at his mask.

Tubbo grins near-ferally at his attack only for his face to fall into a look of stunned surprise seeded with growing horror as the mask collapses off of Theo's face. 

_Tommy_.

There's a giant slice wound on his face, and it's bleeding but it's undeniably _Tommy_.

" _Tommy?_ " It's can't be. Surely- surely not? What-

Tommy was Dream's mysterious protege Theo? Quiet, shy Theo? Bright, loud Tommy was Theo? _Tommy was blowing up L'Manberg with Dream and Punz?_

"Hello Mr. President." Tommy says with an emotionless look on his face, though it was clear he was trying not to wince as blood dripped unto his hoodie and armor. Tubbo can't do anything but drop his sword as he was too stunned to do anything else whilst Tommy took a few steps forward, Tubbo started to raise a shaking hand towards Tommy who was so close to him now. He wanted to reach out, grab Tommy and hug him and Tommy- "And goodbye." Was trying to kill him. Tubbo wheezes as Tommy kicks him into the burning crater. 

He's falling, Tommy was watching him fall- he can't see his face, there's too much smoke but Tommy's just standing there watching him fall-

" _Tubbo!!_ " 

_Ranboo_.

Ranboo saves him from crashing into the crater which was filled with fire and- and screaming plants? " _Tubbo wha- **Tommy!?**_ " Ranboo stared with wide-mismatched eyes at Tommy who grimaces at the sight of them both. He sprints away from the crater and both young men cried out after him. 

" _Tommy wait!_ "

They follow after him, they follow after him- they reunite with Quackity who stares as Tommy joins Dream's side. Pressing a cloth against his bleeding face. Punz hadn't known it was him, he was just as shocked as everyone else." _Tommy? You're alive?!_ " Quackity shrieks and Tommy doesn't look at him.

"He is!" Dream says, laughing, "Everyone! Meet Tommy! My protege!" He exclaimed proudly, taking another mask from his inventory and handing it to Tommy. _Tommy accepts_. He thanks Dream quietly and downs a healing potion, the giant cut on his face heals- it scars though because of Tubbo's enchantments and Tubbo feels _guilty_ about it but ultimately he's horrified as Tommy dons Dream's mask and stays by Dream's side. 

"What the _fuck_ are you doing Dream?!" Sapnap screams, holding up an injured George. Dream tilts his head at them.

"Getting rid of L'Manberg of course. Finishing off Wilbur's work and making sure my SMP is safe. Those red plants there- can't you hear them? They're _screaming_. They're not supposed to that or start popping up everywhere! This was the best way to get rid of them _and_ L'Manberg." Dream announced, Tommy stays silent but he nods quietly and it's- it's- " _Good job Tommy, Punz._ You both did great, you especially Tommy, let's go. We've done enough here. It's time we deal with the Badlands."

Ender pearls, they have _ender pearls-_ " _Don't let them escape!_ " Tubbo screams just as they pearl away.

There's a chase, right towards the Nether, the chase is harrowing but ultimately Tubbo screams as Tommy and Dream get away while Punz was captured and detained.

* * *

_"I-I kicked, I kicked Tubbo into a crater. It was- It was fucking filled with fire and those screaming red fuckers." Tommy admits shakily and Dream grins at him. They were forced to retreat back to the Stronghold instead of going over to the Badlands like originally planned. That's alright, it gave them more time to prepare and restock on TNT._

_"You did? That's great Tommy-" He starts to congratulate but Tommy shouts._

_" **It's not!** I- I almost killed Tubbo, I wasn't thinking straight. I shouldn't have kicked him, but Ranboo was there and he should've saved him- and he did! Thank fuck but still! That was- that was fucked up! Dream I-" Tommy takes in a deep, shaking breath, "Dream I have to go back. I have to apologize. L'Manberg- oh Ender it's all gone. I- there must've been a better way to deal with those fucking plants Dream! So many citizens died! Tubbo almost-"_

_Dream silences him with a single look after taking off his mask, Tommy trembles as poisonous eyes focus in on him. Dream grabbed his shoulders, looking him straight in the eye,"What are you talking about Tommy?" He asks with a firm frown. "There wasn't anything else we could do. Yeah Tubbo almost died but he didn't," unfortunately, "We blew up L'Manberg for the greater good Tommy. Punz got captured but we'll get to him eventually. Right now, we have to focus on getting the Badlands and-"_

_Tommy shoved Dream away, briefly they were both stunned before Tommy shook his head, "No! I- I want to go back. I want to apologize to Tubbo and Ranboo, Quackity- everyone! L'Manberg shouldn't have been blown up! The Badlands shouldn't be blown up either! We could- we could think of something else. We have to go back Dream, everyone-" He tries, tries to change his mentor's mind. His friend, Dream would surely understand right? He'd listen and-_

_Tommy yelps as Dream slams him against the wall, hands gripping his shoulders and a scathing glare in his eyes. "You can't go back Tommy. You're not allowed to leave me, not allowed to go back. Even if you could go back, do you really think they'd take you back? They gave you up. They threw you away. You blew up L'Manberg with me, they won't accept you. But me? I took you in. I accepted you, I gave you items, trained you, kept you safe, gave you a_ home _and gave you my friendship. To them, you're worthless, to me you're worth_ something _." He can't let this stand, can't let Tommy leave him- Tommy was_ his _._

_Tommy opened his mouth to reply by is instead surprised when Dream suddenly jumps way back and throws two potions at him. Instinctively he throws his arms up to shield himself but both potion bottles breaks and Tommy sways in place. "W-Wha-" Weakness and slowness potions his mind supplies before it everything seemed to slow down and-_

_"Damn, the witch was right. These potions are very potent." Dream comments as Tommy collapses, he walks over to him. He crouches, watching with amusement as Tommy sluggishly looks at him through dazed half-lidded eyes. "Luckily I was expecting this and prepared early." He scooped the poor, weak blond into his arms, going over to the Library where everything was prepared. "You're not going to betray me Tommy. You're not going to leave me alone, you're going to stay by my side."_

_He opens the door, sets Tommy on the table, taking off his chestplate, hoodie and shirt off and flipping Tommy on his front. Tommy groaned, protesting quietly as Dream got ready- He'd learnt enough for this. He had practiced on a pumpkins and watermelons just so he didn't mess up the symbols. He' had enough lapis and crushed them all for this and had enough levels for the highest enchantment. He grabs a certain old book and flips to a certain page, he moves the enchantment table closer and dips the needle in blue._

_"Okay Tommy, let's get started. The Badlands can wait for now."_

_He grinned excitedly, shoving everything else in his head aside to focus on the task at hand. He couldn't afford to be distracted after all. This was a delicate process._

_Loyalty III was a complicated enchantment to put on on anything else than a trident, even moreso on a living, breathing human._

_Tommy was going to stay by his side, he was going to be Loyal only to Dream, Dream would have Tommy and that was that._

* * *

Tubbo returns to the encampment where everyone was with the others. Punz gets detained and Tubbo- 

Tubbo collapses onto Phil, crying out everything that's happened.

L'Manberg was gone- blown up a third and perhaps final time, the damage was too much to rebuild over easily. Tommy was alive but with Dream, he was alive but he tried to kill Tubbo and so many others while blowing everything to hell. Everything was wrong.

There's not much time for Tubbo or anyone else to do _anything_ as the ground started to shake and inhuman _screams_ started to sound.

_The Egg had felt L'Manberg explode. It felt more threatened than ever. It couldn't bide it's time any longer._

From there, everything went straight to hell.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _MORE FANART_  
> [AGAIN by Galaghiel](https://galaghiel.tumblr.com/post/639583457158348800/show-chapter-archive)  
> the serotonin is kicking in  
> tis theo donning his frowning mask :)
> 
> after the stream- i just couldn't resist making this chapter. it might've messed with the flow a bit but i just HAD to write about l'manberg's final death here. after this, it's back to more of theo and the dream team.  
> also this chapter was twice what i usually write meaning its 6k words  
> damn  
> anyway i hope you enjoyed!


	18. Help Them

* * *

It's one of the weirdest things to happen and see- but it's happening.

Theo has a crooked and wavering grin on his face as tears started falling down his cheeks, the bandages on his hands get soaked as he tried to frantically wipe the tears away. Hiccups coming from his throat, Theo gasped for breath between each hiccup, slouching against the table and burying his face in the crook of his arm as his he trembled and tried his best to hide in plain sight. Tried to muffle his crying, his hiccups and gasps, no doubt feeling humiliated for breaking down in front of three men. 

The men he swore to protect, the _man_ he swore he was loyal to.

The Dream Team was _horrified_. By Theo's crying, by Theo's explosion of an explanation and by the reality of the situation.

It had been hinted at, The Warped Priest, though vague, had _told_ them about it. It wasn't that clear but now? Now it was.

A lot of things cleared up and one of them was that Dream. Theo's Dream, he had _broke_ Theo in an utterly fucked up way. That was the only explanation as to why Theo was like this, Theo was so unhealthily dependent on Dream, so obsessed with keeping by his side and helping him-

Dream felt light-headed, the words shook him to his core and now that he's aware of it- he could almost hear _them_ completely.

~~_you did this you did this you hurt him and he's broken help him  
_ _you did this you did this you hurt him and he's broken use him_ ~~

If Theo hadn't pointed them out, hadn't said what he said- he might've missed them completely. But he _hears_ them- they sound _exactly_ like him. It's his voice, _it's his thoughts_ but the tone their using is almost foreign and disturbing- the possessive voice being the one that disturbs him the most.

" _Fuck._ " Dream rasps, hands on his head and a settling feeling of terror and dread mixed with elation and anticipation- he _feels_ the conflict now. Acutely aware of the conflict in his head, the whispers that tell him to either help the crying blond man in front of him or to use him because Theo was practically on a silver platter. Theo admitted that he was _Dream's_ and the possessive whisper in his head _adores_ the thought while the empathetic whisper is so vehemently _against_ it.

It's intrusive thoughts but _worse_. So much more worse.

He's never been so self-aware about the thoughts in his head and the lines between each other blurs on the edges. 

It's not the only thing blurring, because one minute he's in the library and the next he's in his room and he barely remembers being escorted out of the library and into his room. He and Sapnap were sitting on his bed where Sapnap was shaking him out of his thoughts with furrowed brows, looking concerned.

"Dream? _Dream?_ Come on buddy come back to me here." Sapnap, his best friend _not_ his tool shut the _fuck up_ , says and Dream blinks rapidly, realizing with some embarrassment that he was crying- not as much as Theo had been but- 

"Where's Theo?" He couldn't help but ask, roughly rubbing his eyes, "What happened? I- fuck, I blanked out. Sapnap- Sapnap I can _hear_ myself, those things, the split- Ender, I can't explain it but I _notice_ them now." His breath gets shaky as he pressed his palms harder against his head, fingers digging into his skull. "I don't think I noticed them before- fuck, how did- Sapnap-"

Sapnap grabs his hands, forces them away from his head, a serious look on his face. "Dream _chill_." He says, as if it could comfort him as his look melts into a look of reassurance. "You're okay. It's- Okay I'm not totally one hundred percent sure on what the fuck is happening but George and I have you and Theo covered. Also don't you want to know what happened? You were pretty out of it when I took out out of the library to your room- George's idea by the way, he's with Theo back in the library trying to help him while I help you." He said, slowly letting go of Dream's hands.

Dream sucked in a deep breath, hating how fragile he felt like right now- he was one of the best fighters in the _land_. But the thought of his head being split, having whispers in his head- it disturbed him greatly. That he was changing so subtly, that he hadn't noticed anything wrong with himself, that he ended up _breaking_ someone- "What happened?" 

"Okay, so you know how Theo started crying and shit? He uh, I think you pretty much blanked out and straight up dissociated dude. We didn't really notice until Theo started to freak out even more when he saw how wet your eyes were and you were starting to cry a bit- not as much as Theo was but he was pretty freaked out. George and I had no idea what to do, Theo was crying even more, you both were fucking stressed that's for sure though. George suggested we put you guys in different rooms for now? So he's with Theo in the library while I'm here with you in your room." Sapnap explained, he frowned as he looked over to Dream. "You... I know it's stupid to ask since it's obvious you're not okay, but _are_ you okay?" He asked hesitantly.

Dream couldn't help the snort that escaped his mouth, it's a bitter snort, "Oh I don't know Sapnap _am_ I okay? I just found out that I'm undergoing this weird, Admin-shit bloodline thing called a Separation where my head splits into two. A guy from a very fucked up future came and confirmed that shit and basically told me I become one hell of a fucked up person- Ender, Theo called me, his me- whatever- _Owner_. He called me his _friend_ and **_owner_ **and- there's two voices that sound exactly like me in my head, wanting to either help the guy out and guilting the hell out of me while the other is a possessive asshole that wants me to use Theo. How do you _think_ I'm doing?" He questioned irritably, though he regrets it when it ends because Sapnap is silent. Giving him a careful look and Dream just wishes this was a weird, fucked up dream. 

Hah.

Fucked up Dream.

Fuck.

Dream slouched forward to look at the ground, hand covering his face. "Nothing is making sense anymore, not since Theo came. A-And, I can't really blame the guy either. That'd be unfair because apparently this whole Separation Split thing was going to happen one way or another and I wouldn't have _ever known_. At least, not for a long ass time." He took in several breaths, "What the hell am I going to do Sapnap?"

"Well," Sapnap starts, sliding an arm around Dream's shoulder and leaning against him, "That depends. You want to end up like Theo's fucked up Dream?"

Dream jolted and shook his head, " _No_ \- I- Hell no!" He didn't! He swears he didn't, he doesn't want to _break_ anyone. Turn anyone into his so called ' _friend_ ' which was only a top-label for fucking ' _tool_ ', weapon- people weren't _objects_. Sapnap had said so himself and Dream _knew_ that. But there was a small sliver of himself that wanted it. He knows it now, he could hear it, he could feel it- though it was muffled. Barely noticeable now that he was away from Theo who just seemed to naturally trigger that part of him. 

"Good, because George and I would've beaten the shit out of you if you did." Sapnap replied, pinching his cheek making Dream squawk at the action. "So what _do_ you want Dream?" Dream paused.

"I just... fuck, I don't know what Sapnap. I don't know." Was his answer, mind whirling.

What _did_ he want? 

Peace.

That's what he wanted at first. Peace in his lands, for his friends to just settle, for things to just- be peaceful.

Was that what Theo's Dream wanted? Was that why he took Theo and broke him, remolded him into what he was today? 

Dream didn't know, and frankly he didn't know if he _wanted_ to know. 

What did he want?

Control.

Control for his own life. Control over what happened to _him_. What he could or could not do. 

Had his want for control branched out to other people in Theo's damned future? That was a definite answer, looking just at Theo. 

Dream certainly didn't want that, at least he mostly thinks he doesn't. He can't deny the small part of him that wants it and he's honestly disturbed by it.

What did he want?

Power.

He wanted it, needed it. Power that would back his actions, his words. It had kept him alive and he wouldn't be able to be where he was without it.

Theo's Dream had power, enough to take Theo, break him, rebuild him and use him. Had power to make Toby hate him, despise him and so much more. 

Dream won't deny this, power was something he lived off of. He had the power, he just never thought of using it the way Theo's Dream had. He doesn't want to now.

What did he want?

Solidarity. 

Friendship, affection, love- everyone wanted it. He wasn't excluded. He had it, in his friends, his close friends. 

Theo loved him, platonically with a type of adoration that makes Dream feel simultaneously elated and dreaded. Because he now knows that _that_ type of adoration, the camaraderie that Theo had with his Dream was unhealthy. It shouldn't exist in the first place and yet it did.

Dream doesn't know how to deal with Theo. He wants to make Theo leave him, it was unhealthy and probably for the best but at the same time he wants Theo to stay because of a lot of differing reasons. And some of those reasons aren't something he'd like to say. For the most part, what he wants...

Answers, to help Theo, a way to avoid the future and more.

"Sapnap, I want... to be myself."

The grin Sapnap gives him makes him feel a bit better.

* * *

George's head was going a mile a minute as he and Theo sat side-by-side in the library. It's a bit awkward as Theo tries to be quiet, sniffling to himself and trying to just hide in the hood and sleeves in his hoodie. Apparently very embarrassed by the emotional break down he had, right in front of Dream who just- shut down. Theo had been so panicked, asking through tears and stammering words if Dream was okay but Dream couldn't reply. So George took charge of the situation.

Sapnap had just left a few minutes ago with a dissociating Dream- it's been a long time since he's Dream actually do that, and cry during the dissociative moment. Not since-

_"Dream? Dream- Dream are you okay?" George whispered, his best friend doesn't answer. Staring blankly ahead with tears silently trailing down his face. George cursed quietly before hauling Dream on his back, "Sapnap, we have to get him out of here. The hunters will come back any moment now-" "You don't have to tell me twice!" Sapnap hissed back, uncorking one of the invisibility potion they had managed to obtain. He carefully splashed Dream on George's back and helped George drink the next before drinking the third and last potion for himself. Holding George's sleeve tightly, the three young teenagers left the campsite._

Shaking his head, he coughed slightly, eyeing Theo's slouching and hiding self beside him. "Are... you okay?" He asked awkwardly, cringing at the question. It was very awkward and very clear that Theo _wasn't_ okay but he literally couldn't think of any other question or whatever else to say in that moment.

Theo's shoulders shake a bit more, there's a shaky inhale that George can sort of hear before he sees the hood covering Theo's head nod and to George's surprise, Theo finally raised his head. Rubbing the palm of his hand against his red rimmed eyes. "I-I'm- I'm good. That- fuck, I didn't mean to fucking-" George can see the old Tommy shine as Theo grumbles to himself, cursing himself for crying in the first place. "I-I've held that in for a _long_ ass fucking time. It's- relieving, to finally say it out loud." He says carefully, trying not to stammer as much.

"That's- understandable." It was. Being unable to say certain things out loud, holding it in, just bottling it up was entirely unhealthy. 

"Mmn..." Theo hesitates, "I... I don't know- what to do, whenever Dream- uh, whenever he did that." He mumbles and George has to blink at the admittance. "He doesn't- doesn't do that often. I've only s-seen him go blank, like, three times. The first was after Sapnap died, 'n he had your goggles a-and Sapnap's headband with him. He just- he was all blank and not responsive. I panicked when it happened because he got infected, he didn't come back until I was shoving health potions down his throat." 

George's hands clench at the mention of both his and Sapnap's death along with Dream's infection from the Crimson. "And the last two?" He asked hesitantly.

Theo bit his lip, "Second time, it was- it was a few weeks. After you both died. He put your things away, didn't want to see them. Made him too emotional 'n Friend Dream sad, Owner Dream didn't like that. Owner Dream tried to burn your things, Friend Dream didn't want to, Dream got blank and I hid your stuff from him and he went back to normal. He never told me what to do with them- Friend Dream thanked me though, for keeping them safe..." Theo sighed, "I don't have them right now. I left them behind when I came here. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." George replied, nudging his shoulder a bit, "I don't think I'd really be comfortable with the fact you have something from a dead future version of me. Or if you even tried to _give_ me that something..." His face twisted though as he thought back on 'Friend Dream' and 'Owner Dream'. It was, hard to believe that his best friend would become something like that. And Theo- "When was the third time? What happened?"

"He... Just like, a few days before he died. I don't know what triggered it. He was fine, but he suddenly went blank for a few hours and then he was fine. Owner Dream was really angry though, Dream never told me what it was about. Not even Friend Dream." Theo answered, frowning to himself. 

George took in a deep breath, exhaling just as deep as he tried to process and think. For all the concern he has for Theo, Dream was his best friend and he really needed to know what happened to him. "Okay... I have to ask- I have to. What- what happened to Dream? Your Dream, he sounds so different from our Dream. My best friend Dream. Is this Separation and Split thing really that impactful? You said something about grass, leaves and poison and that you made him Split early. Mind explaining it to me or do you... do you need Dream's permission?" He asked with a grimace. 

For a moment, Theo looked thoughtful. A furrowed brow on his face, he seemed to be thinking hard. "Dream- Dream said ' _our_ ' questions. That includes you and Sapnap. I can- I can talk about anything, as long as I can answer your question." He said to himself, like it was a reassurance he needed. It made George squirm uncomfortably but he gave Theo his full attention when the man continued. "The Separation and Split- it's circumstantial. Dream adapts to whatever is happening to him, you know this, you knew how he grew up and how he had to learn and get stronger sooner than a lot of other people." George's breath hitched at Theo's words.

He _knew_ Dream's childhood.

"I do." Theo replied, George realized he said that out loud and flushed a bit. "Four and a half years is a long time to spend with Dream. He told me a lot of things over the span, and some things I just kinda figured out after paying attention to him and piecing shit together. It... explained a lot when I figured out some things." Theo ran a hand through his hair, looks like he was finally over crying. His eyes were still kind of red but he looked better than before. "But back to the Separation and Split. Dream... _could've_ avoided becoming the Dream I know. But he went through two wars, fought me and a whole lot of shit, saw his SMP going into chaos and more. In a way, he was like Wilbur but kind of worse. Wilbur spiraled into his insanity in just three years, but Dream- he made a slow, but intense glide into who he was for much longer."

"After the Split, you can tell which Split influences him. There's a physical tell. I- his eyes... Whenever his split influences him, his eyes change color. No, actually they change shade. Friend Dream, or I guess normal Dream? I never saw his eyes before, but the kind Dream I know that kept saying sorry and kept trying to help me and get me to leave him had leafy green eyes. Y'know the healthy oak leaves under the sun kind of color shade? That's him. That's- yeah. But Owner Dream, his eyes are darker. Like grass underneath a tree shade kind of color." Theo hesitated before continuing, "I said that I think Owner Dream Split again at some point. He has- he has two colors. The grass, that's his um, 'normal' shade? He gets really possessive. He's my Owner, I'm his Tool, that stuff but... his eyes can turn into the shade of poison. That's when- that's when he's _really_ bad." 

"He's more- malevolent? I, he's really manipulative and worse than grass, even more possessive than him. He twists words and doesn't hesitate to hurt everyone, including me. He- he cares the most about me but not in the same sense that leave- Friend Dream does. He's hurtful, mean and manipulative about it. He's- he's also the reason why I'm so Loyal in the first place." Theo muttered with closed eyes, looking strained and resigned. "He... He's the worst side of Dream. Leaves are my favorite, and I can handle grass. But poison is the Dream that I... I _want_ to hate him. If I could, I would hate him- but I can't. He's still Dream, and I can't hate Dream. Not really."

A chill went down George's spine at the resigned look on Theo's face. He opens his mouth, about to say something but Theo beats him with a happier, almost brighter look.

"But! Dream- this Dream, your Dream. His eyes are just leaves and grass, there's no poison. I don't think he's gone far enough for poison. He can- as long as you and Sapnap keep him grounded. Make sure he doesn't go too far, he won't end up like my Dream. As long as I get rid of the Egg, as long as I can keep all three of you alive, then your Dream won't end up like my Dream." Theo takes George's hand, clutching it with both hands as he looked at him. Pleading, desperate and all George can think that it feels _wrong_ see Theo- Tommy's scarred face so pleading and desperate. " _Please_. Help me- no matter what, keep by Dream's side. He needs you two, more than he lets on. He loves you both, much more than he ever cared for me. Even poison cared for you, when I saw him that day, with Sapnap, he screamed Sapnap's name and his eyes were poison. I don't think I can help him without you two."

Theo's eyes were dull blue, pleading and desperate. 

George's mouth thinned into a determined line and he gripped Theo's hands in his. "Of course I'll help Theo. Sapnap too. We'll help you and Dream."

They would help _both_ of them.

Honestly, where would these masked idiots be without them?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _MOAR ART_  
> [By TheEclipticArts](https://www.instagram.com/p/CJxQxb_gUun/?igshid=1zl1fgb2e4dj)  
> i LOVE it! first time someone's tried to draw the blue on his back! i'm legitimately interested on how someone would draw the Loyalty III enchantment tattoo on theo's back. i eagerly await for someone to try :D
> 
> also quite honestly, i'm not sure if i did well with this chapter. it feels a bit iffy, ooc? i have no idea. i think i'm finally riding down the writing high i've been on for the past like, couple of weeks. my writing streak might break soon :S
> 
> but hey! dream team is getting closer together, george is officially adopting theo as his own- even if the guy is older than him. next chapter i think we'll have a bit of a time skip and somewhat of a filler chapter? either that or more techno and toby interactions.


	19. Chat

* * *

After his meeting with Schlatt and Quackity, Toby comes back to Tubbo's house.

The night is pleasant and everyone goes to bed.

Everyone except Toby.

He can't sleep, or maybe he doesn't want to.

It's been a miracle in itself that he hadn't had any nightmares over the past few days- but of course they came back yesterday night, when he only had a handful of hours of sleep. Tonight, he doesn't sleep.

Instead, he climbs up the roof of Tubbo's house, looking at both the night sky and L'Manberg.

How long has it been since he's seen the starry sky so calm? No underlying atmosphere of tension and the need for survival. The trees and plants around him aren't any shade of red, and L'Manberg stood strong. Unbombed and young.

It was still strange, to see it like this. In it's 'prime' as to say. There's grass underneath them, not wood and stone pathways that kept them above water. The man-made lake would probably never come into fruition, Wilbur wasn't going to go insane and blow up L'Manberg any time soon and the walls were still up.

Schlatt of course, was going to announce the vote for whether or not the people of L'Manberg would like the walls to stay or be taken down. He had told Wilbur about it, and though Wilbur didn't want to take the walls down, he understood and would vote for the decision like anyone else. Whichever had the most votes, he would respect and let be. Even if he didn't like it.

Toby himself decided not to vote, he didn't want to sway the decision whatsoever. So he would keep neutral and stay out of it.

The citizens of L'Manberg would decide, they would get to choose what they want this time and Schlatt was going to listen.

The goat hybrid was going to be _at least_ a decent and _sober_ president.

The time-traveler sighed, idly watching his surroundings- he couldn't help but take his bow out and snipe a few hostile mobs from the roof from afar. His aim had certainly improved over the years, just like the rest of his combat skills. It was either that or die a horrible death. He kept a silent watch, gaze moving from the night sky to the dim surroundings.

Toby took in a deep breath, not even shivering at the chill night air that playfully nipped his skin- he's felt much colder within the tundras. The cold nights of L'Manberg could never compare to the icy nights and days of the Tundras. He spots a stray creeper in the nearby woods, close enough for him to shoot easily. 

He holds up his enchanted bow, draws the string-

_ toby! What's he aiming at? HIII TOBYY!! evening toby why are you on the roof? TECHNO TOBY'S ON THE ROOF! e e e e. he has a bow out and he's aiming at something! Not anymore I'm pretty sure he hears us now. TOBYYYYY! _

He lets out a deep sigh and lets the string rest, putting down his bow and looking over just in time to see Techno climb up the roof. "Good evening Techno, Chat." He greeted with a slight smile, sitting back as the hybrid approached him.

"Couldn't sleep, Chat kept hounding me to talk to you, or at least find you." Techno grunted, going over to sit beside him. "Second time in a row." 

Toby chuckled, "I thought so, I can't exactly hear them normally like you can." He replied, shifting so he could sit a bit more comfortably. "I can only hear them when I'm around you, in the Nether, or when I'm either in a really dangerous situation or I'm in the middle of a fight. If I'm in the Overworld on my own, I can't hear them unless, again if I'm in a really dangerous situation or if I'm in a fight." He explained, answering the unasked question that Techno's had for a while now. 

"Huh, must be because you're human for that. Fully human I mean." Techno said thoughtfully, he snorted, "I'm kind of jealous. You don't have to hear them all the time. What I'd do for a day of total silence..."

_ MEAN! technomean! ahh that's so unfair i wanna anchor on hot future tubbo! He's fully human we can't. YOU LOVE US TECHNOBLADE DON'T LIE HAHA!! nah i'm pretty sure he hates us. He's fond of some of us! it'd be nice anchor on toby though. go into the nether and you can hear us all the time! _

Techno sighed in exasperation and annoyance, " _For the last time stop calling him Hot Future Tubbo._ " 

_ hot future tubbo. nope. HOT FUTURE TUBBO! i agree can the rest of you stop? We call it what we see it Techno Toby's hot. my ender you thirsty fucks stop. He is attractive we won't deny it. _

Toby wheezed, covering his tinted face as Techno groaned. "Dammit Chat." He huffed, rubbing his face before glancing over to the quietly laughing Toby. "Are they like this in your future?" He couldn't help but ask and watches as Toby pulled himself together.

"Not really- I've certainly never been called ' _Hot Future Tubbo_ ' before." Toby told him, smiling weakly. "They- they were great though, even if sometimes they'd mock me- some of them were rude as hell and well, just generally they were _Chat_... I wondered, if they would follow me here. But with you around, I suppose that's not the case. They're just... back there, in my future. No one else will be able to hear them."

It felt strange, to feel sad over that. His Techno's Chat had tried to anchor themselves to him permanently after he died, he remembers them telling him that but since he was a full human, they couldn't do that. He had no connection to the Nether other than the mark on his chest and the bond he had made through the Trial of Blood. He did hear them constantly in the Nether, but not as loud as he could hear them now around Techno. Back then however, with how the world was, they were still able to pop in frequently whenever he went into the Crimson Overworld and were silenced when he was safe within the tundra. They kept an eye on his surroundings, kept him updated and fed his bloodlust during battles.

_ nooooo that'd be so boring! Wouldn't the priest still hear us? YEAH BUT HE'S NOT AS INTERESTING AS TECHNO AND HE'S ALWAYS SURROUNDED BY THE OLD VOICES! they're no fun!  _

Both Toby and Techno blanched at the mention of the Priest, "Oh right, the old hog would be able to hear Chat." Toby said weakly, sighing before he straightened. "Wait, would he know I'm here?" He questioned with wide, realizing eyes.

The Warped Priest was a mysterious old piglin, despite having voices of his own, they rarely interacted with the voices that Toby was used to. And even then, he would've known other things as well.

Techno's eyes widened before they narrowed and he shrugged, "You know what, he probably does. I honestly wouldn't be surprised. He's the Warped Priest." He pointed out and Toby could only grimace and nod in agreement. "Real question is, would he recognize you as another warrior even if you came from the future? Or a future at this point." 

That _was_ a good question.

Would Toby be recognized as another warrior? He had gone through the Trials after all. Survived and pulled through, it had been made official by the Warped Priest himself- but not the one in this timeline. 

Toby suddenly thought of something, "That _is_ a good question. I've got another one though. If I _am_ recognized as another warrior, would the alliance still stand despite me being in the past?" He asked and he and Techno shared a look as Chat discussed it.

_ No? MAYBE! you'd have to ask him personally. TOBY DID THE TRIALS SO IT COULD BE VALID! but this is the past the factions are all scattered. We have no idea. confirm with the priest and the faction leaders. It HAS been a long ass time since we saw the old pig. NETHER TRIP NETHER TRIP NETHER TRIP NETHER TRIP! the faction leaders wouldn't accept it. They could! you never know. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! toby has the mark he's ours.  _

"They've got a point Toby. If you really want to know, you're gonna have to consult the Priests and the faction leaders." Techno said with a grimace, something that Toby shared at the very thought.

Toby combed a hand through his hair as he sighed in frustration and thought. "Right. Fuck, okay- this might get more complicated than I thought. I'll- I'll plan for that then." He muttered with a cringing look. He hasn't dealt with all the faction leaders _and_ the Priest all together in a long, long while and honestly hoped he wouldn't have to ever again. But unfortunately, if they could have the alliance going once more. Perhaps start the terraforming early just in case, and have the piglins on their side... "Ugh, well at least I went through this once. The second time should be a bit earlier yeah? I hope the alliance is valid, I'd- I'd rather not have anyone go through the Trials of Blood _just_ to have to unite the factions and terraform the Nether again." He said quietly, he and Techno frowned.

He dearly hoped that wasn't the case.

For a moment they were both silent with the exception of Chat's well, _chattering_ in their heads. Techno broke that silence, glancing over to Toby. "All the factions joined together and helping Overworlders- never really thought of that happening." He said and Toby had a rueful smile on his face.

"Yeah, neither did we. But we didn't have a choice. We couldn't afford any more piglin attacks or a war with them." Toby sighed, thinking back. He snorted, "Ender, I was so nervous meeting them first... I don't think I would've been able to even convince any of the leaders if it weren't for you Techno." He told the younger self of his mentor. The piglin hybrid looked surprised as he continued, "You- Despite everything that happened, between you and I, with you killing me once and you're an anarchist and me- I tried to kill you one time, it didn't work of course and I was the President of L'Manberg. You still helped me, probably because Philza asked and the Overworld was being taken over but still. You gave me sound advice and after the decision was made, you trained me."

* * *

_"Keep your nerve. Don't show true weakness, they'll devour you the moment you do." Techno told him and Tubbo gulped, "Yeah like that. You can be nervous all you want Tubbo. But you need to stay strong, seem strong. You go in there, you're someone who needs to protect his people. You're going to stand in place and look them in the eye, think of your people Tubbo. Don't back down, stand your ground."_

_Tubbo took in a deep breath, he can taste and smell the ash in the air and the feel the unnatural heat of the Nether all around him. He's not wearing a suit, not his usual one anyway, it's too hot for that. He, Techno and a few other piglin hybrids from the Overworld stood before the door to the meeting room of a specific Nether Fortress. Underneath the control over one of the piglin factions. They were in foreign territory, but they were there as temporary guests and peacekeepers._

_And hopefully become future allies._

_"Don't back down. Stand my ground." Tubbo repeated in a murmur, fists clenching- it hurts. He's hurting, Tommy's betrayal still stings but he can't focus on that right now. He wants to, but he's the President. He was chosen, by everyone to come and be diplomatic. "It's for everyone, they're counting on me."_

_Technoblade nods quietly by his side, not wearing a cape nor a crown. "They are. Phil's waiting for us so we better get this done."_

_Tubbo has to smile weakly as he noticed the 'us' and 'we' that Techno used but loses the smile to form a determined grimace on his face. "Yeah. Let's do this." He nods to one of the hybrids who nods back and they open the intimidating red doors._

_Immediately Tubbo feels like he's paralyzed, multiple sharp, predatory eyes pierce through him as he is reminded._

_He is the only human in the room._

_All of the major faction leaders were there, all six- no **seven** of them. Magma, Bone, Pearl, Blaze, Tears, Gold- **Warped.**_

_They were all here, and they were strong._

_He was fragile, he was weak, he-_

_Technoblade's guttural snorts snap him out of his head. And Tubbo grits his teeth, and clenches his fists. He can't be afraid. He can't afford to go back empty handed!_

_"Pay attention Tubbo." Technoblade whispers to him as he escorts Tubbo to the middle of the room, the different piglin leaders and retainers keeping a steady gaze on him and he already wants to puke. "Stand your ground and don't back down."_

_Look them in the eye and think of your people._

_Tubbo could do this._

_He had to._

_Or else everyone would be in more danger than ever._

* * *

"You tried to kill me?" Technoblade mused, looking more amused then annoyed.

Toby nodded, chuckling, "Yeah- try being the focus here. You blew up L'Manberg after all, even though you retired, we sort of had a grudge against you. It was- unfair, we didn't have a trial. Went straight to the execution. Really shouldn't have but Big Q insisted along with a lot of other people, and I _may_ haven't really forgiven you for killing me during the festival I planned so I was easily swayed... It didn't go as planned of course. You had an Undying Totem with you though, so you didn't die." He explained to him.

_ fair enough toby. RETRIBUTION! techno must've been pissed after that. It all seemed to work out though. yeah. TECHNOBLADE NEVER DIES! _

Toby closed his eyes at what one of the voice's words. "Technoblade never dies..." A bold claim, and a false one. Toby knows.

"Everyone dies Chat, even me." Toby opened his eyes and Techno has his face propped on his hand looking over at him. "So? How did I die?" He asked, rolling his eyes at Toby's stunned look. "I can read between the lines here Toby. You're not really hiding the fact I died very well." He told him and Toby couldn't help the weak snort that escaped him.

Techno watches the way Toby's eyes fill with grief and pain, the grimace is telling. "I'm going to take a shot and say I didn't die of old age." He joked slightly, knowing very well that much was true. As a hybrid, he was able to live a lot longer than others and honestly dying of old age sounded nice. He often thought about it- he would either die fighting or by old age. It didn't matter to him.

Though dying by fighting would definitely honor his piglin and warrior heritage and status.

"Nope." Toby said with a weary smile, "You died- well, I'd say you died a hero." He laughed at the face that Technoblade made. A hero was something his mentor never thought himself to be. Good things don't happen to heroes, Techno would say and really. He was right. "You saved Tommy, from an infected Skeppy. I wasn't there but I _know_. I know you died a hero, saving him."

Techno's face softened slightly, "Good things don't happen to heroes." He said and Toby has to laugh again, this time it was more sad and wet.

"No. No I suppose not... But you died honorably, heroically- we gave you a warrior's funeral. Burnt you with soul fire. It's- it permanently kills the Crimson, so we should get some soul sand and soil soon." Toby murmured and Techno could only nod silently.

The two warriors shared a silence, and for once, the Chat was almost quiet. Murmuring in their heads- they have been since Toby revealed the fact that Technoblade could and had died. His Technoblade. His dear friend and mentor.

Not this time, Toby thought to himself. 

Never again.

* * *

_" **PHIL!** " Tubbo screamed, he and Punz were struggling to keep Technoblade upright as they barged into the infirmary. The roots growing out of his stomach while Chat **screamed** bloody murder._

_** WRONG WRONG WRONG TECHNOBLADE HELP NO STOP YOU'RE NOT WELCOMED GET OUT STOP IT LIVE LIVE HELP WARRIOR WOUNDED WARRIOR HELP HE'S DYING HE CAN'T DIE HELP WRONG HELP HIM SAVE HIM STOP GET OUT YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM HE'S OURS HE'S OF BLOOD ABOMINATION YOU CAN'T CLAIM HIM DIE KILL KILL TECHNOBLADE CAN'T DIE STOP ** _

_"'S so- loud-" Techno rasped as the panicked father came with multiple others. "Tubbo-"_

_"Stop talking! Save your strength!" Tubbo commanded, panting heavily, "Rumina! Rumina get these roots out of him!" He screamed as he and Punz finally laid the ~~dying~~ injured piglin on the nearby bed._

_The female piglin with crystalized ghast tear earrings snarled at him, tone filled with worry and frustration, "They're too many-" The Tears Sage exclaimed._

_"I DON'T CARE JUST HELP HIM!"_

_Phil and the piglin healers, sages and priests get to work. Enchanted shears cutting through root after root but it's no use. The growth is rapid and Techno is losing more and more blood as flowers and bugs started to bloom from his skin. Rumina pours potion after potion both into Techno's mouth and wound, the wound is easiest as Techno rasps and coughs- he can't eat golden apples his stomach was **gone**._

_If the Crimson and Egg couldn't have someone then what was the point of letting them live?_

_** STOP IT STOP IT HE'S OURS CAN'T DIE NO NO WRONG WRONG ABOMINATION DEATH TO THE ABOMINATION TECHNOBLADE DON'T DIE HE CAN'T STOP IT ** _

_Chat is still screaming as Tubbo hangs on to Techno's hand for dear life._

_There's desperation in the air, it's palpable and sickening._

_Techno mumbles something and Tubbo leans in, trying to encourage his mentor to keep strong- keep living but he freezes when he listens._

_"T..mmy... Come... home..."_

_** HOME HOME TOMMY TECHNOBLADE LIVE LIVE LIVE TO SEE TOMMY HOME HE'LL COME JUST LIVE ** _

_"Chat's right! Please Techno keep on- you'll see Tommy home! Just fucking live!" Tubbo breaks, sobbing and clutching Techno's hand tightly._

_** TECHNO TECHNO LIVE LIVE STOP DON'T DIE TECHNO TECHNO HOME TOMMY LIVE LIVE LIVE LIV- ** _

_Chat goes silent just as Techno stops breathing, his chest unmoving and Tubbo stares. The roots are still moving, they're wrapping around Techno's still body before they too, stand still._

_"... He's dead." Rumina whispers and Philza falls to his knees. Screaming into the nether brick ground._

_Tubbo is still and silent. Just like the Chat._

_"... I will prepare the pyre. He will have a warrior's funeral." An old Priest, Magma? Whispers and Tubbo-_

_Tubbo lets go of the hand._

_Chat stays silent as Tubbo stands._

_He has another funeral to plan._

* * *

A couple of days pass for everyone in both the SMP and L'Manberg.

It's been relatively peaceful, they think to themselves as they continued to mine through the stone.

Even with the appearance of the 'future duo' as people have been calling both Toby and Theo, it's been mostly peaceful.

No one has really seen Theo around though, they certainly haven't, not since the elections.

There were rumors that he'd appeared a couple of days ago but, they weren't there to see him.

Maybe they'll go see him at some point, they were curious about-

_ hello _

"Huh?" They tilt their head, hearing the whisper.

_ hello hello hi  _

"Hello?" They call out, frowning. They break another block and stop. "Well hello there." They greet quietly, entranced as red vines slithered out of the hole they just made. "What are you doing here?"

_scared hungry scared lonely_

"Oh well that's not good. Do you want to come with me?"

_ yes yes yes come feed hungry  _

They smile, they feel a bit dazed but they were fine. They let the vines curl around their arms as they picked up the poor thing. "Okay, let's get you something to eat. What do you want?"

_ meat meat hungry listen obey hungry feed meat _

"Okay, steak sounds good right now anyway. I can mine later."

They leave with their precious new friend.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _MOAR_  
> [AGAIN by TheEclipticArts ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CJzvswsg50C/?igshid=1or2zk0g7r6mf)  
> they made another piece! but this time it's their take on the enchantment tattoo!! :DD it's big and sparkly and pretty for something so horrifying haha!
> 
> i've wanted to delve more into toby's connection with chat as well delve into the piglin factions for a while. i actually wanted to do it in earlier chapters but it just couldn't fit well- until now!  
> how many times will i remind you of techno's death?  
> as many as i can!  
> i'll probably do the same with dream's death  
> maybe


	20. Loyalty

* * *

Over the next few days, things were peaceful on both sides.

Somewhat at least. Toby was definitely fairing better than Theo.

On Toby's side, at Wilbur's behest, he started bringing Wilbur with him to his meetings with Quackity and Schlatt. The four of them discussing what was best for L'Manberg- there were a few spats between Wilbur and Schlatt but Toby had gotten between them, mediating through their arguments and trying to keep them both in line. The vote for the walls were still being counted but it really did seem like most of L'Manberg wanted the walls down much to Wilbur's dismay but unlike the Wilbur that Toby had known before he died, Wilbur just begrudgingly accepted the vote and moved on.

Things were progressing fairly well, Schlatt was less of an asshole this time- though he was suffering a bit with some alcoholic withdrawal. Thankfully they weren't really severe since Schlatt wasn't as heavy a drinker as he was in Toby's future. Now that he thought back, Schlatt had really lost himself to drinking just half-way into the war. There was rarely a time that Toby had remembered Schlatt without a drink, either drinking from a flash, a glass or straight from the bottle like at the end.

Quackity was still unsure whether or not he wanted to stay vice-president, he didn't want to at first but he and Schlatt had been working just fine. He'd been surprised when Toby revealed the fact that he'd been president before and Quackity had been his vice- they weren't perfect at the top but they did what they could. He'd like to say they got better over time, getting over their mistakes and trying their best to overcome the problems. Quackity had matured to be a good vice-president, especially in the time of the Crimson. It gave Quackity something to think about. If he didn't want vice-presidency then Toby was thinking of letting Wilbur take it, he'll admit he hesitated on thinking it but with how things were going on now, he doesn't think it would be a bad idea.

Wilbur on the other hand just wanted to help, help his country that he had built and fought for. He didn't really care for presidency or even vice-presidency anymore. Admittedly he was still iffy about Schlatt being president but he trusted Toby's decision, even after the whole, 'Toby was President and he exiled Theo' drama. He... didn't know how to feel about that, he certainly didn't approve of Toby's choice but understands that what happened, happened. Course he got angry at Schlatt when he found out that Schlatt had thought of exiling both he and Tommy- he could've understood himself but why _Tommy?_

He was indeed at Wilbur's side, helped him with his campaign and was aiming to continue to be Wilbur's right hand man but he was still just a _teeanger_. Why exile him?

"Your brother would have followed you anyway Soot, even if I said he wasn't exiled he would've gone with you regardless." That was Schlatt's reply and as much as Wilbur and Toby disliked it, they knew it was truth.

Tommy was loyal, he would've followed Wilbur into exile anyway. He followed Wilbur into war, much to his brother's regret now, and he would've followed him right into exile with or without Schlatt's verdict.

It pained Toby to think about that because Theo was still loyal, he just wasn't loyal to them anymore. He was loyal to the man who took him away. 

Meanwhile on Theo's side, he and the Dream Team have mostly been staying in the Stronghold and trying to think of ways to help Dream and Theo. The two masked men who were at the center of a lot of problems, including each other.

Theo showed them how Dream's eyes would change, it- it didn't end particularly well as Theo finally showed the three of them the blue on his back. But Sapnap and George could now definitely believe and understand Theo's 'leaves, grass and poison' analogy and description. 

* * *

"My eyes change color shade?" Dream questioned incredulously, glancing between George and Theo.

It was a couple of hours after Dream and Sapnap returned to the library to George and Theo, they were all calm again. No crying, no dissociating- they had taken a much needed break to recuperate but they had to get back into discussions. Theo had unpacked a lot of things and they had to go through it whether they liked it or not.

"Apparently yeah." George replied, snorting when Sapnap leaned in close to Dream to look at his eyes. 

Sapnap squinted at Dream's eyes as Dream gave him a deadpanned look, "How? I mean, I can agree with Dreamy's eyes being like leaves. That's actually a pretty accurate color for them now that I think about it, but still. Changing color shade?" He frowned then squawked when Dream finally had enough and shoved Sapnap away. "Hey!"

"I think it's a side effect from Dream's heritage? I don't know, I- I may have made it up. I don't know. I don't even know if other people can see his eye colors changing or if I've just been hallucinating it to accommodate Dream's change of personality whenever a Split influences him." Theo admitted quietly with his eyes aimed at the table. It could be possible, he's hallucinated worse things before. 

Dream scratched his head awkwardly, "Well, what if uh, what if you proved it? I kind of want to know myself now, if my eyes can change shade." Theo blinked at him, looking shocked while George and Sapnap shared a look. 

George crossed his arms, "Well... we could try? How would we even trigger the change anyway?" He questioned, glancing at the others. 

Theo hesitated but spoke up, "I uh... I might have an idea?" He offered, shrinking back a bit when all three of them looked at him. "I just- mmm, okay. This isn't going to be fun, but yeah I-I do... have an idea on how to trigger the uh, change." He just needed to provoke Owner Dream to turn his eyes from leave to grass. It really wasn't going to be fun, but if it could prove that maybe, Theo wasn't hallucinating the change of eye-color, then he'd do it. 

Proving his sanity wasn't really important as long as Dream was alright but it'd be nice to know whether or not he's been making up the colors all this time.

It wouldn't really change anything though, the Separation and Split was a real thing. Theo hadn't made it up, he hadn't even known until the Warped Priest told him and Dream about it.

"Can I-" Theo starts but Dream just gives him a nod. Theo felt apprehensive, this was _stupid_ , this wasn't- this wasn't going to be great, he knew this. But he just- he needed to know. The blond took in a deep breath, looking regretful and hesitant before he spoke to Dream with George and Sapnap looking at Dream intensely, making him uncomfortable but he sat still, waiting for Theo to speak. "Dream, I-I- I'm _not_ your weapon." He winces, the back of his neck sparks and the static pulses rapidly as soon as the words leave his mouth. "I'm not- I'm not- _your tool-_ I _don't belong to you-_ " _You are you are his tool you belong to him you're worthless otherwise stay loyal what are you doing stay loyal stay loyal do not defy your owner he'll leave you alone friendless useless_-

The effect was instantaneous, Dream's eyes sharped into a dark grassy color and to Theo's horror there were flecks of _poison_ in his irises and Dream abruptly stood up, slamming his hands on the table, his frown turning into a sneer. George and Sapnap made startled noises, having seen the shift since they were staring so intensely. " _What_." Dream hissed in a familiar menacing tone, he hasn't heard it in _months_ but it instantly triggers something visceral in him.

Theo's gave a shuddering gasp and he flinched back as the static **_screamed_** at him while his neck _burned_. He cried out, falling off his chair and trembling on the floor. " _I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I was wrong Dream please I'm sorry you are my owner you are I'm your weapon, your tool I belong to you I'm loyal I swear I swear I'm sorry I'm loyal so loyal only to you!_ " He curled into a fetal position on his knees, hands behind and below his head, pressing futilely against the burning blue at the base of his neck, gripping at his hoodie tightly to the point of tearing the fabric a bit. " _I'm sorry please please Dream don't leave please I'm loyal-_ "

_Tommy scratched at the back of his neck, crying out as the burning sensation heightened. "Dream! DREAM! PLEASE I'M SORRY PLEASE COME BACK!" He screamed, the static scrambling his head, burning words into his mind. Loyal. Loyal. Stay Loyal. You are his Tool. You are his Weapon. You are his Friend. He is your Owner. He is your Mentor. He is your Friend. Without him you are alone. "DREEAMM!!" The Stronghold is silent, Dream had gone off in his anger, eyes burning and swirling with poison and Tommy suffered within the cell in the Stronghold. Blue mixed with red as he kept scratching, trying to somehow stop the pain while the static tried to drown him. _

_He doesn't know when but he passed out, but when he comes to. The pain and burning is gone. The static is calm. And he's in his bed in his room on his stomach, his back hurt around the base of his neck. "Tommy? Tommy shit!" Dream? He looks panicked, regretful, his eyes are leaves Tommy can't help but think, feeling so tired. His entire body ached, especially his throat, his hands and his back. "Fuck fuck what was I thinking? I'm sorry Tommy, I left you-" "Don't leave." Tommy rasped, a shaky but desperate hand reaching out to grab Dream. His voice hurt but he had to say it, had to say it to Dream. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm loyal I'll stay don't leave me alone please I'll stay I'm sorry-" Dream's face contorted before it was wiped into a satisfied smile. Leaves turned to grass turn to poison. "Good Tommy. I won't leave you as long as you won't leave me." Tommy cries, Dream is kind enough to give him water for his sore throat and dehydration._

"Theo! _Theo! Theo it's okay! THEO!!_ " 

The pain and burning ebbs away, the blue calming down along with the static. Theo sucks in a deep breath of relief, shuddering with inhale and exhale of breath that passes through his shaking lips. He's trembling, still curled on the floor- thankfully he's not crying. His eyes are wet but he wasn't crying like before. "Theo? Theo- are- are you okay?" Sapnap?

Tiredly, he glanced over to Sapnap who was kneeling beside him, looking concerned. "I-I'm good." He mumbled, slowly, he let go of his hoodie- it's torn. Shit. Not good. "I'm- I'm okay. I'm loyal. I didn't mean it, Dream, I'm still your weapon. Your tool. I belong to you." He mumbles to himself, just to make sure the static and blue are calm as he shakily got on his feet.

He looks up.

Dream and George look so very horrified and Dream's eyes are leaves. "Did you- did the colors change? For you two?" He asked both Sapnap and George. Hesitantly they nodded and he sighed in relief, he wasn't hallucinating it then. Other people could see the color shade changing.

"Yeah it- it did." Sapnap confirmed, though he looked very disturbed and concerned. "What- are you okay Theo? You were... It looked like you were in _actual_ pain there. What happened?" He asked and Theo froze at the question. "It didn't look like a regular, y'know. Panic attack. It _really_ looked like you were in actual pain. You kept clawing at your back- your _hoodie_ is torn." He pointed out. It wasn't that bad, but he was right, there was a torn hole underneath the hood of his hoodie. Ripped apart by his own, aching hands.

Theo grimaced, "I'm gonna have to fix that later." He mumbled, scratching at his sleeves nervously. Should he tell them about the blue? Dream hadn't exactly said he shouldn't tell anyone about the blue, he didn't like telling anyone about the blue.

About the mark.

The enchantment.

The one thing that Theo suspects is why Dream split early. 

The one thing that might make everyone lose it, he knows it's bad in a way. Dream had said so, tried to do something about it but had died and couldn't do anything.

"Theo?" 

He looks at Sapnap and George, then at Dream. They all looked so concerned, and Dream- Dream looked _shameful_. There's conflict in him, but the shame is familiar and a bit satisfying to Theo even if at the same time, he felt guilty for making Dream feel that way.

"I... You guys have to promise me something. I- no matter what, after I tell and show you this, you two," He points to both George and Sapnap, "Remember your promise to me. You won't leave Dream, you'll stay by his side. Dream- Dream, _you_ , didn't do anything. Don't- don't throw me away. My Dream did this okay? He did this, you didn't. Don't- don't think about anything else but that. Please. Just-" He took in a deep breath and tugged his hoodie over his head. He lifted his shirt up, all the way up- he didn't take it off completely, unlike in Tubbo's house, he made sure the shirt was above his back, right around his neck. 

He turned around. Flinching at the shocked gasps that he heard from them.

* * *

Enchanting.

It was one of the most useful and powerful things to do in their world. Tools and weapons were much more powerful with certain enchantments. Everyone knew this and everyone used it. 

Everyone knew that some items could be enchanted while some other items couldn't. And some enchantments clashed against others so you can't put the two enchantments on the one item. 

Only inanimate objects and tools could be enchanted. Just swords, shovels, axes, books, hoes, armor- only inanimate objects could be enchanted.

At least, that's what everyone else thought. That's what _he_ thought.

Sapnap stared at the glowing, blue mark on Theo's neck. It shimmered on its own, no doubt a real, actual enchantment. It wasn't just a tattoo of an enchantment, it _was_ legitimately an enchantment. Written in enchanted script, it stared right back at him as he stared at it. Shock, awe and dread mixed together in his stomach as he watches the familiar shimmer and shine come off of the tattooed script. 

"What. The. _Fuck_." Sapnap says aloud and can only feel more dread as Theo flinched _again_.

Theo tugged his shirt back down, but he didn't turn around. "It's uh... Loyalty." Theo mumbled, "Loyalty Three."

A flash of realization came soon overtaken by fear and denial, _Loyalty III_. 

"Dream- he, ah, he really didn't want me to leave his side. Got really angry when I said I wanted to go back to Tub-Toby, to say sorry for blowing up L'Manberg. About, three and a half years ago. It was a good call though! Blowing up L'Manberg, there was- there was so much Crimson underneath the city..." Theo turned back, clutching his red hoodie to his chest, looking so unlike the teenager Sapnap originally knew him as. Or even the man he met just a few days ago. He was pitiful, shamed, quiet and submissive. 

Submissive.

Loyalty III.

_Dream-_

_BAM_

**_CRASH_ **

" _Theo don't!_ " Sapnap screamed as everything had moved so fast. Sapnap clutched Theo's hand still, trying to pry the netherite axe from his grip. Theo's other hand was pinning the wheezing George to the wall while Dream groaned on the side, clutching his cheek. Theo's eyes were wide and gone was the pitiful, shamed, quiet and submissive man just seconds earlier. There was a near-manic look in his eyes as he stared down at George.

The moment George had punched Dream in the cheek, Theo had charged him, axe in hand about to swing- Sapnap had gone after him.

George stared back at Theo, there was a little fear but mostly the look in his eyes was regret and sympathy. "Sorry Theo- I just- I couldn't help it. Dream deserved a punch." 

"Not this Dream." Theo replied tightly, but he let go of the axe. It clattered on the ground. "He didn't- he didn't _do anything_. My Dream- he was the one who did this to me. Don't, don't put shit on _your_ Dream for shit my Owner Dream did... I could've killed you George. I could've- you can't hurt Dream like that around me. I'll kill you if you do." He whispered sadly as Sapnap carefully let go of his hand, it fell limp against Theo's side as Theo stopped pinning George against the wall. "I'll hurt and kill anyone who hurts Dream. I'd die for him."

Dream took in a deep shaky breath, getting to his feet. "And if I said you don't have to? If I said I don't want you to die for me?" He asked, his eyes shifting shades.

Theo shook his head, motioning to his back. "That won't work. If anything that'll just hurt me. I can't stay away from Dream for too long, I'll go insane- there's static in my brain and the blue starts to burn but not burn. It hurts... The months after Dream died were the worse months I've ever lived. Including my exile. I was useless. Alone. Ownerless- I can't live without Dream. I literally can't, not sane at least. The only reason I managed to get through those months were the promise that I'd see Dream again, the portal to the past was my only hope for living without going insane. Because I'm not allowed to die, Dream said so."

_"Tommy. You're not allowed to die. You're not allowed to kill yourself, you hear me?" There's desperation mixed with anger in Dream's words and Tommy could only nod. Those words bite him in the ass after Dream dies and Tommy can't follow after him, alone within the Stronghold with nothing but his own mind and the static. Remember the plan. Philza and Fundy were going to make a portal to the past. Tommy could go to that Dream, be loyal to him. Dream was Dream after all._

"I'm Loyal." Theo whispers and the phrase takes an entirely new take for the Dream Team. "I'm Loyal to Dream... And thanks to that, Dream's Split. I think the blue triggered his Split early."

It was tense in the room before Sapnap broke it, "You know. I kind of wish your Dream was here." They look at him in surprise, "I'd love the beat the shit out of him. Knock some common sense into that head of his- Dream, you'd let me do that right?" He asked Dream who stared at him.

"... Yeah, definitely."

Theo didn't know how to feel about that.

* * *

"Uhh, which way now?" He asked with a confused tone. Looking around the forest they were currently in. "Pretty sure... Uh, hold on." He took out his book, flipping through the pages and sighing in relief when he found the page. "Okay, so... this way! I think. Yeah?"

_'Yeah...'_

He paused and looked at him, looking concerned. "Are you okay Ghostbur?" He asked, watching the transparent man float about. It looked like he was in a gloomy mood again. The trench coat was there and it was kind of bloody, which meant something. He flipped to another page- it meant that Ghostbur was remembering something bad. "What are you remembering this time?"

Ghostbur hummed sadly, _'I remember... hurting my little brother. I was- I was such a bad brother Ranboo. No wonder Tommy hated me.'_ He said quietly, ethereal blue liquid dripping down his eyeless eye sockets. They disappeared before they could even hit the ground.

The enderman hybrid frowned, "Maybe he didn't really hate you though, maybe he was just really really sad about what you did?" He asked back softly, closing his book and putting it away. "Tell me again about Tommy, you said he likes discs?"

Ghostbur perked, smiling a bit and the trenchcoat was looking a lot less bloody. _'He does! He loves them. He has two favorite discs, Chirp and Mellohi. He loved listening to Mellohi the most and as a child he'd always listen to me whenever I did Mellohi on my guitar-'_ The ghost prattled on, floating forward with the smiling enderman hybrid following after him.

They were getting closer to L'Manberg, Ranboo couldn't wait to get there. He's heard so much about it and the people from Ghostbur.

And he wanted to help his friend reunite with the people there. Or was it the past people? 

It didn't matter, Ranboo's objective was to get to L'Manberg with Ghostbur.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _M O R E F A N A R T_  
> [By Teh_Lil_Fox](https://mobile.twitter.com/Lil_Teh_Fox/status/1347992877763350529)  
> [By Deyageka (HugoJuno)](https://deyageka.tumblr.com/post/639874993387356160/rewind-chapter-1-anonymous-minecraft-video#notes)  
> first one is another version for theo's enchantment!  
> second one is *looks at it* _THEY DREW THEO AND TOBY AND THE SCENE AT CHAPTER 1 WHERE THEO ALMOST BUT NOT REALLY HITS TOMMY! AAAA!_ someone finally drew toby! YES!! i love the comparison between theo and toby with tubbo and tommy! also short pony-tail theo? short pony-tail theo. i will neither confirm or deny it but i rly love the concept now.
> 
> thank you so much for the support and the amazing art you guys! it really makes me happy that people enjoy my writing and the amount of screaming i do whenever i see someone giving me links to fanart. aaaaa.
> 
> ALSO _20 chapters, **20 fucking days**_.  
> that's how long i've been doing this. i have updated this story for 20 days _in a row_ and each chapter is at _least_ 3k words or more long, a total of 85k words right now.  
> 11 more days and it'll be a month. _5 more days_ and this story will breach 100k words.  
> my mind is blown.  
> i never intended for this to happen.  
> it just did.
> 
> and yeah theo's dream is a right bastard. i wasn't expecting to reveal the loyalty iii here to the dream team just yet but it happened and now we're here.  
> and yes! ghostbur is with ranboo, present ranboo :) what will they do? how did he get there? who is the egg's new friend? we'll just have to continue on and hope for the best
> 
> EDIT: realized people were mistaking ranboo for his future counterpart from theo and toby's timeline; i will make it clear. this is present past ranboo. aka the ranboo that hasn't met ANYONE aside from probably niki, from the smp and l'manberg.


	21. Go Back

* * *

"You know, this isn't that bad." Dream mused to his friends who nodded in agreement, Theo could only grin at them as he let himself bob up and down in the lava pool.

All four of them were in the lava pool, each having more than enough splash potions to last a while.

Things had been certainly tense over the couple of days ever since he revealed the blue on his neck. The Dream Team had been besides themselves while Theo was just hoping they'd stick together this time, he was also feeling guilty because he thought he was making things worse. Maybe he shouldn't have revealed the Loyalty enchantment? But then the revelation later would've had a different impact and Theo wasn't sure if that impact would've been a good or bad thing.

George and Sapnap had to be the ones to ground Dream, this Dream, their Dream because Theo knows he wouldn't be able to do it himself as much as he wanted to. The fact that the Loyalty enchantment had caused Dream to split early was bad enough, the knowledge that poison Dream was somewhere in him was terrifying and Theo would've probably made things worse if George and Sapnap weren't there for Dream.

"Guess you really need us now huh Dreamy-Dream?" Sapnap muttered once Theo told them that, he certainly felt complicated over the whole matter but one thing was for sure; he wasn't going anywhere. "You're really stuck with us now!" For all the disgust and dismay he felt for Dream, Theo had pointed out that _his Dream_ , his best friend, had yet to do anything. Not anything drastic like what Theo's Dream had done at least. And Sapnap had to remind himself that his best friend wasn't the Dream that made Theo into who he was.

Their Dream actually had a chance to become better.

It was the same for George who apologized for punching Dream so suddenly, he'd just been so overwhelmed and the urge had been there. 

Dream merely shrugged it off, "I don't exactly blame you for it. What I- what _Theo's Dream_ did was and _is_ fucked up. I would've let you punched him if I could." He replied while pressing some ice against his bruising cheek. And honestly, Dream privately thought he deserved that punch because the moment he saw the enchantment, the 'possessive' side of him was so... disgustingly pleased. 

He didn't want to feel that.

So really, he felt like he deserved that punch regardless. It helped snap him out of that state to feel both nauseated and appalled at both himself and Theo's Dream. 

Himself for feeling so pleased at the sight of the enchantment and Theo's Dream for _doing that_ to Theo.

No wonder Theo was so weird around him, and because of that enchantment, Dream had split early. 

It had been awkward the following days afterwards, the Dream Team had been carefully trudging around Theo much to his irritation and annoyance. 

"Don't treat me like I'm fucking glass." Theo told them, finally snapping after Sapnap asked if he was okay for the nth time while Dream stayed on the far side of the room with George. "I know what I've been through, I know what the hell happened- I'm not some _fragile fucking child_. Give me some respect, I made it through the bullshit, I _got here_ after everything that's happened. Sure, you can be careful all you want but treat me like the man I am. I've been through too fucking much to be treated like glass, it's just- it's disrespectful and honestly I want to punch your ugly face for that."

He wasn't going to _break_ every time Dream was in the room with him, he wasn't going to end up crying. He was done with crying and he wasn't going to let it effect him in a bad way. It's _insulting_ for them to assume that just because he'd shown them his vulnerability, he was liable to end up that vulnerable and broken time and time again.

Theo will admit, there will be times where he might end up like that again but he didn't need them to coddle him. He appreciates the sentiment but no. 

If they wanted him to be relaxed and at ease around them, if they wanted him to help _them_ help Dream- they better give him the treatment he deserves and he certainly didn't deserve to be treated like he'd shatter the moment Dream does something offhand.

They can be careful, they can watch, what they can't do was make _assumptions_. If he ends up crying again or freaking the fuck out -something he will do his best to avoid- then _maybe_ , and that's a big maybe, _maybe_ they can ask if he was okay. 

He was fine.

He's actually never felt better in a long while.

Theo has taken steps to ensuring Dream would be grounded, now that George and Sapnap were by his side and helping Theo help Dream- Theo actually felt better from that alone.

Suffice to say, he got his point across after he literally kicked Sapnap in the ass, told George he was a bitch boy and a twat and stole Dream's diamonds from his chest, turned them into blocks and 'decorated' the Stronghold with them.

Of course he apologized to them afterwards, Dream especially as he quickly took down the diamond blocks and gave them back to him, but they got the point.

Theo was still Theo, he was the Tommy that came from a fucked up future, he survived wars, suffered through exiles, became Dream's property, fought against a monstrous Egg and ended up with them through hard damn work. He had been on his last life in the future and he has fucking _survived_. With help yes but he still managed to end up with them through blood, sweat and tears. He may be dedicated to the Dream Team and was Dream's tool, weapon, friend- but he still had some _dignity_ and a warped sense of self-respect.

With that thankfully out of the way, the four of them settled back to how things were- somewhat. The Dream Team were still somewhat careful with him, but not in the sense of coddling him. George and Sapnap made sure Dream was aware of his words and were already doing a good job in grounding Dream and Dream himself was more careful with what he said or did to Theo.

He no longer asked for anything from Theo, not unless he really needed it. Like information. 

Theo still gave him things regardless but Dream at least rejected it half the time, only keeping it when Theo gave him reason to. Same went with George and Sapnap.

So things settled down between the four of them and today- Theo managed to convince them to relax with him in the lava pool.

He and his Dream had used to do it, back when Dream was uninfected and whenever he had leaves in his eyes. Sometimes he'd even have grass and he'd come stay with Theo in the lava pool for a while. 

_Tommy felt ridiculously happy that Dream was joining him in the lava pool, seeing his mentor, friend, owner across from him looking relaxed- he wished they could just stay there and be at peace like this forever. Unfortunately the Overworld was getting worse and Dream was getting more stressed. At the very least, Tommy would treasure the moments of peace and relaxation like this._

Those were one of his favorite moments with his Dream. 

And then Dream got infected and he couldn't bear being so near to lava anymore- the roots were too sensitive. Even with the fire resistance potion. He still occasionally helped Theo nap in the pool though, but of course it grew infrequent as Dream's infection got worse.

And then Dream died.

And Theo was alone, with no one but himself.

Not anymore though.

"It really isn't." George agreed aloud with a content sigh. Feeling the warmth that surrounded him- it almost felt like a hot tub really. But kind of better? They weren't wet at all and could enjoyably relax in the usually death-inducing magma. 

Sapnap stretched leisurely, groaning as he sunk into the lava. "Okay I'll admit, we should've tried this earlier... It sucks that we have to use potions after like, eight minutes." He complained lightly and inadvertently reminded them of the time limit they had- which wasn't much. However Theo had them, he threw a couple of splash potions in the air which hit them all just in time. "Thanks Theo." He grinned as Theo sent him a thumbs up.

"No problem. I'm just glad I finally convinced you pussies to enjoy a dip with me." Theo replied with a smile, remembering their hesitance and protests just earlier on.

Dream snorted at that while Sapnap stuck his tongue out at him. George however, let his mind wander and a question came to mind that he couldn't help but voice. Couldn't help but _ask_.

"Theo do you want to go back to your family?"

The relaxed atmosphere freezes over completely at the question and George almost regrets asking.

Almost.

"What are you talking about Gogy? I don't have a family." Theo answers, sitting up in the lava and no longer floating in place. 

George frowned at him, "Theo..." 

"I don't." Theo insisted with dull eyes- they'd looked better earlier on. Brighter actually. But right now, the familiar dull eyes from when Theo first showed them his face was there. "Like I said, I don't have a family here. Both of my brothers are dead while my father and nephew are in a fucked up future- I don't even know if they're alive right now. And I haven't considered them family for a long time." He hadn't. Not since Ghostbur disappeared, not since he realized how fucked up their family actually was while he was with Dream.

Sapnap's lips pursed and he gave him a look, "I'm not really hearing a _no_ from you..." He trailed off, watching Theo's face twist.

"No. There. Happy? _No_ , I don't want to go back to my 'family'- they're not even my family. I don't get why you're asking this from me." Theo scowled, hands clenching tightly in his lap within the lava. "And before you even ask, yes Dream didn't allow me to go back to Toby and my family but he took it back days before he died. I could've gone back to them if I wanted to. But I didn't. _So there._ " He declared, crossing his arms and giving them firm glares.

He really, could've gone back if he wanted to.

But he didn't.

It wouldn't be right and he didn't want to go back anyway. 

There was nothing to go back to, everything's changed and what would even be the point? Theo was Dream's anyway so he stayed, right where he was until now. 

Dream's lips thinned into a grimace, he shared a look with his friends as Theo stubbornly looked into lava. 

The three of them had discussed on what to do with Theo, what they could do to help him- one thing that came into mind was reuniting him with his family. And Toby.

The Dream Team could now understand why Toby seemed to hate Dream so much, and no doubt he'd told Techno and Phil what happened. However they did wonder if Toby even knew about Theo's enchantment, to which Theo had said no when they asked earlier on. Toby didn't even know about the Separation and Split. No one but them and the Warped Priest knew about it.

George, Sapnap and especially Dream, were hesitant and still unable to decide whether or not they should tell other people about the Separation and Split. It was rather personal and Dream was already feeling uncomfortable as it was acknowledging its existence and the fact he was going through it, and would they even believe it anyway? Maybe. Theo on the other hand didn't care, at the very least he thought Toby would still hate Dream nonetheless. 

"Well... Even so, it'd be a good idea to at least visit L'Manberg to see them. They're still our allies for the sake of the Egg." Dream pointed out carefully, reasoning with Theo. He wasn't going to order him to do it, but it seems like a good idea nonetheless to at least try to get Theo to reconnect with them in some way. "We still have to warn a few people about the Egg anyway- Bad and Skeppy need to know to stay away from it." 

They couldn't tell absolutely _everyone_ in L'Manberg about it. They either wouldn't be believed or it'd cause a mass hysteria which is something they'd rather avoid. 

They were planning to tell their friends about the Egg- even planning to get more Soul-Fire Aspect books.

Which meant a whole fucking lot of soul sand and soil.

Theo grimaced but reluctantly nodded, "I... guess..."

"Theo... Do you- do you hate them? Toby and like, your family?" 

The blond turned to George, "... No actually." He answered, surprising them. "I don't hate them, I hate what they did. Maybe I hated them before- but I don't them specifically now. I certainly don't like them though. I don't need them and they don't need me. Toby-" He hesitated, taking in a deep breath and throwing some more splash potions in the air. "I don't like him. He's not my best friend anymore, and he hates Dream. He needs to get it through his thick head that I'm not coming back to him."

Theo could've gone back to him. To them. Within that future.

Be with them, and not be alone in the Stronghold.

It probably could've helped, _they_ probably could've helped.

But he didn't. 

Why?

Hell if he knew. Maybe because it felt wrong to come back to them. Not just because he was Dream's, but because he was broken. He's hurt them. Time and time again, he's hurt them just as they hurt him.

Maybe he didn't come back because he felt like he didn't deserve to come back. 

Maybe it was because they hated Dream that he didn't come back.

Maybe he was tired of thinking he could go back to them in the past.

Maybe it was everything he just said, but it didn't change anything.

He didn't want to go back.

He'd rather stay where he was. He was done of thinking of going back.

He'd done enough thinking of it in exile, done enough thinking of it with Dream.

He was just done.

He just wanted to stay.

With Dream.

And now with George and Sapnap too.

But Dream had a point, Toby, for all he hated Dream, was still his tentative ally when it came to the Crimson and the Egg.

As long as Toby did nothing to Dream, then Theo would tolerate the visits.

It'd be just like before, during their Truce because it _is_ their Truce. Only this time they weren't in constant danger in the Overworld.

* * *

L'Manberg so far has been pretty nice, Phil won't deny it.

Technoblade was behaving within the nation despite being an anarchist and Toby was doing a good job in reigning in the man who was suppose to exile his sons. Which Phil certainly wasn't happy about.

Techno didn't like the government but at least it wasn't a tyranny, if that had been the case then his hybrid son would probably have Schlatt's head as soon as possible. So now Schlatt had to watch out for another man possibly out for his life. 

Aside from that, he and Techno had finally decided to make a home- they didn't build it within L'Manberg though. Just on the edge, close enough to get to L'Manberg where Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo lived if they had to. They even offered to let Toby move in with them, it was the least Phil could do for Toby. Tubbo had offered the same but Toby wasn't sure who to accept, or if he should make his own house.

He used to just bunk with a man named Ranboo, an enderman hybrid that they would meet in a couple of years. Perhaps sooner if Toby can get in touch with him somehow.

Toby was still thinking on it, but for now, he took residence in Tubbo's guest room.

"We should make another house in the tundra." Techno suggested, having heard of his 'retirement' plans from Toby. He and Techno stood in their unfinished house, just having the frame of it finished. "It'd give us a base of operations where the Crimson won't be able to get to." 

Phil looked thoughtful, "Sure, but first we should finish _this_ house. We can look for the tundra afterwards later, Toby should remember where the coordinates are." He said making Techno nod. It would do well to plan beforehand, having a base in the tundra would be beneficial. 

Also it kind of reminded Phil of when he and his boys lived in a snowy biome. He smiled sadly at the memories of his children playing in the snow, oh how the years go by...

Now his sons were scattered, with an alternate future version of his youngest being the furthest from him.

" _I'm not your son_." 

Phil sighed, feeling his heart ache from those four words alone.

"Phil." He glanced over to his son, wondering why Techno had called out to him. His hybrid son nodded out the window, looking tense and frowning darkly. "It's Theo."

Phil's eyes widened and he looked out the newly installed window, opening it to see that Theo was indeed outside their house. He was accompanied by Dream, George and Sapnap again but he didn't pay them any attention. Phil was heading for the doorway in an instant, only stopped by Techno.

"Techno-" "We don't know what they want." Techno interrupted, looking hesitant and reluctant to even face Theo. 

_"I'm not your brother._ "

Phil gave his son a comforting hand on the shoulder, giving him a reassuring look. "Then we should go find out. They're outside, we can't ignore them." Can't ignore Theo. 

Techno frowned but sighed, nodding reluctantly. "I'll message Toby." 

Just what did they want?

Maybe to talk. They weren't wearing armor after all.

Phil opened the door, feeling a bit apprehensive as he sees them outside. His son, still wearing Dream's mask which made his stomach curl and chest ache but he gave him a warm smile nonetheless. "Theo."

Theo tilted his head in greeting, "Philza."

It's stoic.

It stings.

But Phil keeps his warm smile.

Despite Theo being different from the Tommy he knew. Despite Theo saying he wasn't his father.

Theo was still his son.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))  
> woke up this morning to find the power out for the whole day  
> it just came back and you know the first thing i did?  
> i rushed to get this chapter done because like HELL i was gonna lose my writing streak to no power  
> i am DETERMINED to continue this streak for as long as i can
> 
> this chapter was brought to you by; a couple of hours of writing through pure spite and determination with a few minute breaks and one long break for dinner. so if the chapter seems weak that's probably why.
> 
> the dream team gets to relax for a bit, they deserve to have some time for themselves after the emotional stress and drama they just experienced. also! theo has been convinced to head back to l'manberg and talk more with toby and his family! first stop; phil and techno.  
> which wasn't planned. this chapter wasn't planned, i just wrote this with no plan whatsoever after a day of no power.


	22. A House And Home

* * *

_Technoblade messaged Toby_: Theo Dream Sapnap and George are at Phil and I's unfinished house.  
_ _Toby_ messaged Technoblade: excse me WHAT  
_ _Technoblade messaged Toby_: Yeah theyre here, Phil let them in and now we're hosting them  
_ _Toby_ messaged Technoblade: im comign over  
_ _Technoblade messaged Toby_: Please do this is awkward as hell_

* * *

This was going to be awkward as hell, Theo could already tell as he, Dream, George and Sapnap came through the doorway of the unfinished house. 

It was certainly bigger than Techno's old house in the tundra. 

He wonders if they were still going to make that house later on. At the very least, they should have a base in the tundra. It would just make sense, keeping a base in one of the places the Crimson and the Egg couldn't go. 

Hell, he wonders if Toby was going to reunite the piglin factions in the Nether again. It didn't seem like he had approached the Warped Priest any time soon, neither Techno nor Toby had really liked the old hog. They certainly respected him because of his rank as the oldest and most respected piglin in the Nether. But personally they'd rather avoid spending any unnecessary time with the Priest. 

Like how Theo wanted to spend unnecessary time here, with Philza and Techno.

Yet here he was, sitting down on make-shift chairs while Philza went to make some tea. Techno leaned on the wall not too far from them as he typed into his communicator, eyeing them warily, Theo tensed when he gave Dream a glare but was forced to calm down by Sapnap who sat by his side, nudging him when he noticed how tense Theo had gotten.

Philza didn't take long to come back with some steaming hot tea. It smelled great, he'll admit, but still. "So." Philza started, a pleasant look on his face as he gave them each a cup of tea. He smiled softly at Theo when he accepted it with a terse nod, it made Theo feel uncomfortable but he hid it well, moving his mask up a bit so he could sip the tea.

It tasted...

_"Bleh!" Tommy exaggerated, sticking his tongue out at his father who laughed. "It's bitter! How can you drink this stuff?"_

_Phil shook his head, exasperated and fond. "You get the taste for it. I have some more sweeter brews if you'd like Tommy." He offered, Tommy shook his head, stubbornly sticking to his tea cup. Phil laughed at his son's stubbornness, smiling sadly at Tommy. "Mm, Wilbur didn't like this tea either." Tommy froze at the mention of his now dead brother and he gripped his cup a bit tighter. "Techno though, doesn't mind."_

_Of course, Tommy thinks quietly to himself. Obviously the reason why Phil called him over was..._

_"Tommy where did Techno go?"_

Bitter.

Still, he kept sipping. Swallowing the bitterness with ease. Both from the tea and from the unexpected memory. He was used to it. It just reminded him why he didn't want to be here.

But he had to, because Dream- The Dream Team was here.

"What did you boys come here for?" Philza finally asked as he sat down with his cup of tea. 

Theo withheld a snort when he saw Sapnap's face scrunch at how bitter the tea was, "Oh! Well, we were just passing by and we saw that you were building a house here." George answered. He was telling the truth.

On their way back towards L'Manberg, they had seen the house through the trees and went to investigate it.

They certainly didn't expect it to be Philza and Techno building a house right at the outskirts of L'Manberg. Near the wall and such. Theo had immediately wanted to leave but the rest of them had seen this as an opportunity for Theo to be with Phil and Techno. A chance to reconnect if possible. Philza made it easier by inviting them in for some tea, but the Dream Team realized how difficult it was going to be to actually get their plan of helping Theo into action.

Techno was definitely still very wary about them, Toby must have told him about Dream which was not ideal.

At least Philza was being amicable. And he made them tea!

Honestly he could've been like Techno or worse but he was being polite. Which was good. And a bit terrifying because they had no idea what was going to happen from this man who they've definitely heard about before.

Philza had been one of the greatest adventurers out there, exploring the world, living on his last life- he's made some great achievements. His combat skills could rival Techno's, which in turn rivaled Dream's.

Provoking two combat skilled fighters wouldn't do them well, even though George and Sapnap were fairly good in combat and Theo was Dream's protege so he was very skilled himself. And was very willing to fight his former father if it came to it.

But thankfully it didn't seem like it was going to come to it.

Hopefully it would stay that way.

"I see." Phil hummed, "Yeah, Tech and I decided to live out here. Not quite in L'Manberg but close enough to visit the boys if we have to." He said, looking over at Theo who didn't react to the look whatsoever. "What about you Theo? Where are you staying?" He asked curiously.

Theo gave him a deadpanned reply. "With Dream of course." Phil frowned while Techno grunted in disapproval.

"And where exactly would Dream's house would be?" The hybrid questioned, giving him and Dream suspicious looks.

Dream sweated slightly and hesitated in replying, he still didn't like anyone else finding out about the Stronghold. Theo knew because he lived there now, George and Sapnap were his best friends, but Phil and Techno? "It's far from here." He told them, which wasn't inaccurate. It really was far from where L'Manberg and the SMP was. "Very very far from here."

Techno makes a face at that, for a moment, he looks distracted before he turns back to Dream, "Dream, do you even have a house? I've never heard of anyone saying anything about your house." He said and Dream goggles at him. 

"Wha- I _do_ have a house. It's just really far from-" Dream started but Techno continues on, looking for too amused to the point of it being kind of vindictive actually.

"Are you _homeless?_ Do you not have a house?" Techno asked, riling Dream up while George and Sapnap choked on either tea or air. Theo on the other hand sighed deeply.

"I'm not _homeless_ I have a house!" The Stronghold counted as a house right? And he had other bases littered around the land, hidden away. 

But Techno didn't know that, and he was being an absolute asshole right now. "Do you sleep outside Dream? Is this- Does he even have a house George? Sapnap? Does he really? I can't ask Theo because he'll just agree, he's compromised-" Theo sent him his middle-finger which Technoblade snorted at. "Oh, oh, real mature. Well? Does he have a house?"

"I _have_ a _house!_ George! Sapnap! Tell him! You've both been to my house, we were just there!" Dream exclaimed to his best friend, feeling frustrated at Technoblade's accusations of him being homeless. He wasn't! He didn't have a normal house, but the Stronghold counted. Right? Theo had said he was living with Dream, and Theo lived in the Stronghold so it was now their house. Their home. That was- actually that was nice.

George couldn't help the snicker that bubbled from his throat, "I mean- yeah? It's not really a house but-" It was underground and secret. The Stronghold was like, the ultimate secret base for Dream. Could it be called a house? 

Techno grinned, " _Aha!_ So Dream _is_ homeless!" 

" _I am not!_ George! What the hell! You were literally at my house-" Sapnap interrupted out loud, "Could it really be called a house though?" It was a legitimate question. " _Sapnap!_ " The man grinned sheepishly at Dream's offended tone of voice. 

Theo couldn't help but slip his hand underneath his mask to press a hand against his eyes, he's mostly heard about this argument before. His own Techno had done the same.

_"Do you even have a house Dream? Where the hell are you and Tommy living? I swear, my brother better have somewhere to stay Dream." Techno threatened during one mission. Tommy groaned as Dream took offense to the accusation._

Phil on the other hand was concerned, "Do you not have a place to live Theo?" He asked. Concerned about _him_ \- Hah. Theo could laugh. But he won't. 

"I have a place to live Philza. Dream _does_ have a house- it's more of a base really but it's home." Theo replied testily. This was not what he was expecting at all when he and the Dream Team came in for tea. Had he known it would devolve into this- he'd forcibly dragged them to L'Manberg. At least Toby would be properly get through things. He had to wonder where the hell the man was, Techno should've contacted him by now right? Where was he?

"Oh yeah? Where _is_ this house or base huh? Take us to it." Techno declared, wanting to see just where his alternate brother's home was. If it wasn't up to par then he shouldn't be living there. He shouldn't be living with Dream period.

He should be somewhere else, maybe even here, with ~~he and~~ Phil.

"We're not going to take you to my base!" Dream exclaimed, outraged and appalled. The Stronghold was a special place! He wasn't going to let anyone else besides Theo, George and Sapnap into the place he had found by himself and made into a home! 

Never mind the fact he hadn't even considered it a home until recently after he had spent more time there with his friends and Theo. 

"Phil this guy doesn't have a house-" "I have a house!" "He _owns_ the land- he _owns_ the SMP and-" " _I have a house!_ " "And he never built his own house!" 

George and Sapnap at this point were laughing their asses off. Too amused by the banter and argument between two of the best fighters in the lands. Technoblade and Dream.

Arguing whether or not Dream had a house.

"All he does is be an ominous threat or something-" "I have a damn house it's just far away from here-" " _Oh yeah you wouldn't know my house it goes to another school!_ " Techno roared with a shit-eating grin while Dream fumed at him.

Theo downed the rest of his tea, "Do you have anything stronger by chance?" He asks Phil who was watching everything with only some amusement. Phil looked apologetic but shook his head making Theo sigh as Techno and Dream continued.

So much for any serious talking at the moment.

" _It goes to another school!_ " " _Technoblade what is_ wrong _with you?!_ "

" _Ender make it stop my bladder-_ " Sapnap wheezed against the stoic, done Theo while George was badly trying to stop his laughter.

" _You guys are the worst!_ Except you Theo, you did nothing wrong and I'm glad for that." Dream added, that- that made Theo smile. 

Techno irked at the smile, opening his mouth, about to either continue to say something else when all their communicators beeped together just as there was the faint distant sound of _something_. Theo froze at the sound, recognizing it easily.

All of them straightened and made startled noises at the messages their communicators provided. 

_WilburSoot blew up  
The_Eret blew up  
Nihachu was slain by Toby_  
_ _Toby_ was slain by Nihachu_

What the _fuck?_

* * *

Coughing, Tommy waved away the smoke, panting rapidly at the adrenaline in his veins. "Tubbo? Wilbur?! _Toby!?_ " He called out frantically, looking around the blown up street. He was relieved to find his best friend groaning nearby. "Tubbo! _Tubbo are you okay?!_ "

"I'm- I'm good!" Tubbo stammered only to wince after he tried to stand up, "No wait- my leg- I-I think it's broken!" 

Tommy cursed but scrambled to help his best friend up. "Where's- Where's Wilbur and Toby? Where-" He froze as he sees the amount of items on the ground. Heart dropping at the sight of them all.

Fuck.

He checked his communicator.

 _WilburSoot blew up  
The_Eret blew up  
Nihachu was slain by Toby_  
_ _Toby_ was slain by Nihachu_

Shit.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got MORE FANART YEAH  
> [by Mitsukinii](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/346410778531725312/798323216946692096/Time_travel.png)  
> ehehehe, i like cloaks as much as i like hoodies. very much.
> 
> another power outage happened. is this a sign? must i really take a break from this story?  
> fine. okay. i'll take a few days off and break my _22 day writing streak_ frankly it's a miracle i managed this far as it was.  
> but i was so close to doing a whole month!  
> eh, this is satisfying as it is enough.  
> anyway yeah, the reason why this is so late is because another power outage happened and i've spent the next hour speedrunning another chapter. i can already feel the burn out happening. so i'm going to take a break from updating for a couple of days. maybe a week at most. hopefully less.  
> also yes, basically this chapter has techno bullying dream about his house or seemingly lack thereof and there's a mysterious explosion that took wilbur's second life and eret's third life while niki and toby's lives were taken by each other.  
> things are happening- this may be the shortest chapter i have in this story (only about 2k) and i just wanted to update one last time before i take my break but i am going to CLIFFHANG ALL OF YOU while i go rest.  
> TILL NEXT TIME EVERYONE.


	23. Mellohi

* * *

_ Technoblade messaged Toby_: Theo Dream Sapnap and George are at Phil and I's unfinished house.  
_ _ Toby_ messaged Technoblade: excse me WHAT  
_ _ Technoblade messaged Toby_: Yeah theyre here, Phil let them in and now we're hosting them  
_ _ Toby_ messaged Technoblade: im comign over  
_ _ Technoblade messaged Toby_: Please do this is awkward as hell _

* * *

Toby had actually just been enjoying his day before Techno had messaged him.

Schlatt and Quackity were doing fine as they started counting the votes and discussing other things, Wilbur and Fundy were spending time together as father and son, Tubbo and Tommy were off being teenagers as they should be and he was-

Well, he was visiting an old place he hasn't visited in a long time. Not since the fall of L'Manberg. His L'Manberg.

He stares at the bench, stares at the jukebox that sat next to it and tentatively... He sits down. Feeling the oak underneath him, tracing the wood lines and filled with so much nostalgic pain he might just die from it alone.

It's just him on the bench, but if he pretends. If he lets himself imagine...

There's a certain blond sitting right next to him, smiling brightly and being loud. Tommy.

Tommy, not Theo. 

He's young, bright and cocky. He's the Tommy that Toby longs for, what he still somehow hopes to get back. 

Tommy who would blab and babble, being as loud as he could with his bright blue eyes and blond hair.

Tommy who would lean forward, laugh so hard he starts coughing and clutch his knees

For a moment, he's Tubbo. 

Tubbo, not Toby.

He's young, happy and content. He's the Tubbo that Toby had long forgotten until now, meeting his past self who he's envious of.

Tubbo who would smile back, beam and laugh at the loudness that got rid of the silence.

Tubbo who would lean back against the bench and gesture wildly to his Tommy, who gestures back just as wildly.

For a glorious, short moment.

Tubbo is happy. Tommy is there. And there's a painfully familiar song in the air.

The moment fades and reality sets in.

Tommy is Theo and he's gone.

Tubbo is Toby and he's right here, alone.

Toby smiles ruefully, pressing a hand against his face as he leaned back against the bench. "Ahh, this is pathetic." He mumbles to himself with his eyes closed. 

"What is?"

Toby jolts, opened his eyes to see both Tubbo and Tommy behind him looking at him curiously. " _Ender's fuck!_ " He swears, pressing a hand against his chest. "When did you two get here?!" He exclaimed, trying to calm his beating heart. Had he been so immersed in his little fantasy he hadn't noticed the two coming up? Ender, his Techno would be so disappointed in him for not keeping guard.

He couldn't exactly help it though, things seemed so peaceful during this time. 

The Overworld was safe and unconquered by the Crimson, and Chat wasn't there to warn him about the dangers that lurked at every corner.

"Ah, we got here just about now! Sorry for startling you there Toby." Tubbo apologized, smiling wryly at him. 

Tommy on the other hand was snickering, "Oh man, that was priceless!" He laughed as he went around the bench to sit down. 

Toby immediately made space, going right at the edge so Tubbo could sit by Tommy.

They ended up sitting with Tommy situated right at the middle and Toby couldn't help but stare at them both as they got comfy on the bench. 

That.

That was what he'd been imagining about not even a minute earlier.

Tommy smiling brightly, Tubbo grinning contently, the two of them together as friends on this bench. All the jukebox had to do was play a song and it'd be complete.

It hurts.

To see them like this.

Envy nipped at his heart, a type of jealousy he's ashamed to feel as he feels like an outsider looking in to something he can't have- No. Something he _had_ before but couldn't possibly have ever again.

He could easily imagine _them_ in his head, young Tommy and Tubbo, best of friends just sitting together on their bench and listening to one of Tommy's discs. Enjoying a moment of precious downtime where they could just relax and almost forget about everything in their lives. A moment of private happiness between them where they were just Tommy and Tubbo. 

Tommy and Tubbo, best friends forever.

What he couldn't imagine was him and Theo doing the same.

He had tried before. Tried to imagine Theo sitting down beside him, on the bench with the jukebox. Tried to imagine himself sitting down with him, the two of them together.

Instead of a sense of relaxation and happiness, there's a tense air between them. They're not laughing, or talking. Just sitting down in silence, looking off into the horizon. 

Theo isn't smiling, or laughing or anything. There's a porcelain mask that covers his face with a carved a smile, the face of an enemy they had both sworn to be against in their youth and yet Theo wears it proudly. Obsessively really. But even without the mask his eyes and hair are shades too dull and he's wearing a hoodie that was too much like Dream's. He was Dream's in all sense that mattered and Toby hated it.

In his mind, the sit in silence that is far from peaceful and Toby can't imagine a peaceful air between them if they sat together on a single bench. 

He can't imagine them both sitting down empty-handed. They'd both be holding on to a weapon, him a sword and Theo an axe. 

He can't imagine them both sitting unarmored. They'd both wear enchanted netherite, ready for an attack either by each other by someone or thing else.

He can't imagine the peaceful surroundings. It'd be red instead of green. There'd be movement in the background and they'd both tense, ready for to defend or to flee.

He can't imagine them sitting unharmed or just clean. They'd both be scruffed or injured in some way, and their weapons would be smudged with ominous iron-smelling liquid. Blood. Something that Toby unwillingly craved in the throes of intense battle.

Toby can easily imagine the past, it's something he's done plenty of times before. It's something he craves to have. But he can't imagine the present, too embroiled with how things were. With how Theo acted and the things they both did and the lives they both lived.

He wants that to change though.

By Ender he wants it to change, he wants to be able to imagine him and Theo sitting together as adults. Smiling, laughing just like in the past. Wants to imagine it freely without it being ruined by _something_. Like Dream's mask and underlying presence that loomed over Theo like a permanent ghost. Like the Crimson that would shift in the background, turning the grass and trees red and threatened the peace by just existing. Like the blood that would stain them both, Toby especially as he is forever tied to battle in a way thanks to the Trials.

He wants it so much.

And it hurts to want. It hurts and he's scared to acknowledge the very real possibility that no, that that little fantasy of his will never happen and all he'll ever have is the faint golden memories of his youth and the envious scene of both Tubbo and Tommy sitting beside him living that memory but _better_ because they will never have to go what he and Theo did. They will be better, they'll be _great_ and he...

He'll be there.

Watching them and making sure of it.

He's envious, he's wanting, but he's determined and protective.

"Toby?" 

Toby blinks, seeing both Tubbo and Tommy give him peculiar and concerned looks and all he can offer them is a weak and empty smile. "I'm fine." He says, finally looking away, realizing just how uncomfortable he must be making the two of them. Just sitting besides Tommy, silently staring at them with whatever face he'd been making while lost in his own head. He shifts and moves to stand, "I'll leave you two here-" He starts, heart throbbing as he moves to leave _their_ , not his not anymore, bench. 

They don't need an old warrior intruding them like this.

Except Tommy grabs his wrist, he stops him from leaving. His brows furrowed and a set frown on his face as he looks up to Toby. "You can stay. For a bit." He says and Tubbo looks hesitant but he nods, both teens now looking adamant.

"I-" Toby starts to protest but his younger self interrupts him. "You must miss this place. You can stay and sit down with us. It's your bench as much as it's ours." He says with a reassuring grin as Tommy tugs him to sit down again. 

And Toby finds himself too weak to protest anymore. He thinks he'll be too weak to say anything against Tommy and Tubbo now, which is funny because of how things were but seeing the brace-filled smile of Tommy and hearing his younger self's soothing words- he caves and just sits down. Perhaps it was very weird to anyone else but it seems that's just how things are now for Toby.

Weak to the past.

Or maybe that's how it always was for him, he's longed for the past so much, for _so long_ \- and now that it was here, now that _he_ was here... he just can't help himself. 

So he sits down besides Tommy, a weak but happier smile on his face.

"Okay so I've got Chirp here we can listen to," Tommy said happily, the music disc appearing in his hand after he takes it out of his inventory. Toby eyes the disc, face scrunching in thought, "Toby? What's wrong?" The young blond asked him, "Do you... not want to listen to Chirp?" 

Toby hesitated before shaking his head, surprisingly though there's a small smile on his face. "No, not really. Hang on, I've got something better we can listen to." He said, suddenly placing his Enderchest down in front of him. Tommy and Tubbo could only watch as Toby rifled through the chest but they finally gasped as they see the item that Toby retrieves from the chest.

It's old, a bit scratched but it's unmistakable.

" _Mellohi!_ " Tommy exclaimed with a wide grin and stars in his eyes. "You have it?!" His Cat and Mellohi discs were still in Dream's possession, Toby remembers with a strained thought but he gives him and Tubbo a warm smile and nod.

"Yeah- I don't have Cat though. Just Mellohi." He thumbs the black surface of the disc. "I... When Tom- When Theo was exiled, I was given Mellohi to keep. And I've kept it, by Ender I've kept it." It stayed in his Enderchest, even after Theo and Dream asked for it. He kept it away from them, unwilling to part with one of the only items he had left of Theo. Of his Tommy. Of the Tommy he had known before Dream took him away. 

One half of the reason for _everything_ that's happened really. All from two little discs.

"Where's Cat?" Tubbo asks quietly and all it takes is the pained look in Toby's eyes for him to realize. "With Dream?" 

Toby sighed heavily through his nose, "Should be by now probably. Theo probably gave it to him now that he's with Dream." 

"That's just not fair!" Tommy shouts, fists clenched and eyes brimming with anger, "Why would he- why why- they're _his_ discs- _my_ discs why would-" He struggled to string together a coherent sentence, to incensed and emotional to construct a full sentence but Toby knew what he was trying to say. 

It's been a while since Theo had spoken like that, as far as he knew it anyway. "Because he's with Dream now. Of course he's going to give Dream one of his discs, he considers him his ' _friend_ ' after all." Toby spoke with gritted teeth but soon he shakes his head and offers the disc to Tommy, "It's been a while. Since I've listened to Mellohi- ages really. Was too busy to listen to it and too scared of losing it to pull it out of my enderchest. And since your Cat and Mellohi are... still with Dream. We can listen to the Mellohi I have." 

Tommy looks at the offered disc, sees how old it was- there's a few chips on the edges and it's just a bit scratched but it should be able to play with no problem. Carefully, he accepts it. Tubbo looking over his shoulder to look at the disc with him. "Thanks Toby." He said, grinning brightly at him and Toby smiles back, nodding at him.

The young male stands from the bench so he could quickly shuffle over to the jukebox that stood to the side, a grin on his face and his eyes bright. Toby, for all the strength he had in combat, couldn't possibly withstand that look on Tommy's face. Or the look that Tubbo was giving him, his younger self seemed to have- well, not exactly _forgiven_ him for his actions but he's certainly not hitting Toby in the fact again.

Mellohi slides into the jukebox easily, the slow tune plays after a moment and Tommy quietly cheers before quickly returning to sit between Tubbo and Toby, leaning back against the bench to enjoy the familiar music that he hasn't heard since he gave Dream his discs. Tubbo tilted his head, closing his eyes as he too, listened to the tune.

Toby looked up at the sky as he listened, watching the clouds lazily float by.

It's a peaceful moment.

And it's almost perfect to Toby, almost.

He doesn't think about what's missing though. For now, he relishes in the moment, in just sitting on this familiar bench, in this familiar setting, listening to this familiar song and for a moment.

He's content.

Far more content then he's been for a _long_ time.

It feels like ages until the jukebox finally stops playing, the disc sliding back up to either be pushed down to play again or be taken out of the slot. Though the three of them make no move to do anything. Just relishing in the peaceful moment.

"Ahh, I missed- Ender, I missed that song." Tommy says, breaking the silence and sounding wistful. "Wish we could listen to Cat too." 

Toby closes his eyes and he sets a new goal- well, a very old goal made anew actually. "You will one day." He says aloud and gains the attention of both younger males. "You're going to get both your discs back from Dream. I'm gonna help you get them back." It was them against Dream after all. It was about time someone went against Dream again. Theo wasn't going to do it, and like hell he was going to let Tommy go against him alone. Not again. Not anymore. 

They both gape at him before Tommy whoops, practically jumping from the bench. "Fuck yeah! I'm gonna get my discs back! Fuck you Dream!" He shouts out loud. Laughing into thin air while both versions of his best friend, both young and old have identical looks of exasperation and fondness on their faces. 

It's only then that he gets the message from Technoblade. He hears his communicator beep and he takes it out of his pocket, a startled noise escapes him at the message that Techoblade sends him. Beside him, Tubbo leans over and sees it as well as Toby frantically types back.

_ Technoblade messaged Toby: Theo Dream Sapnap and George are at Phil and I's unfinished house.  
Toby messaged Technoblade: excse me WHAT  
Technoblade messaged Toby: Yeah theyre here, Phil let them in and now we're hosting them  
Toby messaged Technoblade: im comign over  
Technoblade messaged Toby: Please do this is awkward as hell_

"Theo, Dream, George and Sapnap are at Phil and Techno's house!" Tubbo exclaims to Tommy who screeches. 

" _Whaaat?!_ We have to get there! Like right fucking now! Who knows what the hell they're up to!" 

Unknown to the three, Technoblade and Dream would soon start to bicker and argue about Dream's apparently lack of house with George and Sapnap absolutely losing it, Phil being amused but concerned and Theo just being absolutely done with everything and actually hoping Toby would come soon to end the nonesense. 

But right now, they had no idea what Theo and the Dream Team were doing at Phil and Techno's unfinished house nor did they know what they wanted.

"Toby, here!" Tommy exclaimed, grabbing Mellohi from the jukebox and handing it back to Toby who gave him a thankful smile. He places the disc back in his enderchest and soon enough, all three of them were leaving the bench.

Phil and Techno had told them where exactly they were going to build the house, right outside of L'Manberg's walls on the outskirts. Unfortunately between the bench and where Phil and Techno was- it was a long sprint there, since they were on complete opposite ends.

On the way however, Wilbur spotted them just as he had finished spending time with his son who had run off to do an errand. "Tubbo?! Tommy?! Toby?!" He called out as he ran after them, "What's wrong?! Why are you running?!" 

"Theo and Dream are at Phil and Techno's house!" Tubbo called back making Wilbur pale, and readily enough, he joined them in running towards where his father and older brother were supposed to be.

However as they ran, Toby suddenly skidded to a halt. Kicking up dirt as he forced himself to stop, confusing the three males who had been following after him and forcing them to stop as well. "Toby?" Toby's eyes were wide, eyes practically pinpricks as he seemed to have realized something. "Toby? Toby what's wrong now? Toby we have to get to Techno-" Wilbur tried but Toby didn't seem to be listening. 

Toby's head turned to the side and they turned with him just to see what he was looking at.

From afar on another nearby street, Niki and Eret were there, seemingly just talking to each other with pleasant smiles on their faces. It all looked almost perfectly normal.

Almost.

In Eret's hands was a bouquet of eye-catching and startlingly _red_ flowers. All kinds of red flowers. But they were all a bright shade of _red_.

_Red._

Toby knew that shade anywhere.

He's fought through a forest of that shade of red. Of those shades of red flowers, he _recognizes_ that bright fucking red anywhere.

"To-" Tommy's sentence is cut off as Toby suddenly sprints once more- but not towards where Philza and Technoblade's house was supposed to be. 

No, he sprinted towards _Eret_. A look of grim determination on his face as he ignored the shocked shouts behind him.

The supposed King of the SMP was startled to see the time traveler running straight at him-

_BAM_

Toby knocked the bouquet out of Eret's hands and _stomped_ on the flowers, causing the shaded King to cry out in shock and outrage. " _My flowers-_ " He was silenced by the sudden sword to the neck.

Toby's eyes were menacing and dark as he aimed his sword at Eret who held his hands up, " _Where did you get these?_ " He hissed, grinding his boot on the now ruined bouquet.

Underneath his boot, the flowers writhed unnaturally.

They weren't normal red flowers.

They were Crimson.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've taken my break  
> it's been a few days  
> and here we are!  
> honestly over the whole break ive been itching to write more but i feel a bit better so the break was good, also i took a few times to write this chapter bit by bit and not all at once so that was nice. ive got the next chapter just started too, so tomorrow i'll hopefully update _again_ and restart my daily update schedule! however i might not, who knows. i just finished this chapter and decided to update again :)
> 
> we're starting emotionally guys gals and nonbinary pals- i've wanted to make this chapter for a _long_ time. where toby, tommy and tubbo just sit down and listen to toby's mellohi with toby just being a nostalgic and emotional man while somehow his younger self and young tommy are just being so much better at emotions than he and theo ever will be.
> 
> i've got a lot of things planned for the future of this story everyone. i just hope i can write it well.
> 
> so all in all... im back ;)
> 
> p.s. would it be childish to ask for someone to draw toby and theo sitting down on the bench like how i wrote? either they're happy or tense, idc. i just want to see them sitting down, on the bench, two grown men. maybe a contrast to tubbo and tommy sitting down together. or maybe even all four of them sitting together.  
> look i just want my boys to sit down on a bench, either its a happy moment or a terrible one. just these poor boys/men sitting down. on a bench. with the jukebox.


	24. Red Flowers

* * *

They immediately ran out of the unfinished house towards L'Manberg.

Theo had no idea what the hell happened but the fact that _Niki_ of all people had killed _Toby_ \- you can fucking bet it wasn't going to be good. 

The masked blond ran as fast as he could alongside the Dream Team and his former father and brother. The six men bounding past the walls, past buildings and people, sprinting through the streets while trying to find where the damage was and where the incident occurred.

Thankfully it doesn't take long to out where the explosion and apparent battle had happened, they find Tommy and Tubbo huddled together on the side of a street with a crater, Tubbo sitting on a wooden plank while Tommy was making a makeshift splint for Tubbo's broken leg. 

" _Tommy! Tubbo!_ " Philza cried out, sprinting over to the boys. Tubbo's face was contorted with pain as he bit into a stick to muffle the pained noises he was making while Tommy dealt with his leg. "Oh boys- what happened?! Wilbur-" Had _died_. 

In a type of _explosion_.

Phil's breath hitched before he snapped out of it when Theo spoke, "What the _fuck_ happened here?"

Part of the street was blown up, along with the side of a stray building, there was the smell of gunpowder, ash and _iron_ in the air. Items were littered all over the ground, no bodies though- no one had been on their last life here. Not even Toby, he had all three lives back. Two now. Theo's fist clenched but he focused when Tubbo started talking after taking out the stick from his mouth.

"Eret and Niki-" Tubbo started briefly interrupted by a groan and flinch from the pain of his broken leg- He made a startled noise when a golden apple was thrown his way from Theo, he fumbled to catch it and cried out when it jostled his leg.

" _Oi!_ " Tommy snapped at his older self, "Fu-" 

Theo was impatient and snapped back, "Eat the damn apple, we don't have time for your fucking pain here. What. The hell. _Happened?_ " He stressed- didn't they know just how bad the situation was right now? Four people had died, two to an explosion and the other two to each other. And one of them had been _Toby-_ he wouldn't just _die_ so easily. 

Something had happened and they needed to know what.

* * *

"Whoops, I have to go. Got a few things to do dad." Wilbur smiled nodding to his fox hybrid son, "I'll see you later! Say hi to the others for me!" Fundy exclaimed, waving before jogging off to do whatever errand he had to do. 

"I will! Be careful Fundy!" Wilbur calls after him, watching him leave. 

He sighed, rolling his shoulders and stretching a bit, feeling- well, he hasn't felt this relaxed in a long while.

Wilbur really hadn't realized just how much stress and tension he'd been carrying since the start of _everything_. Founding L'Manberg, fighting for independence, gaining independence, starting an election, losing the election, time travel, Toby and... Theo... 

He'd really been running on fumes hadn't he? 

It was only when Toby forced him to slow down, to set down everything he'd been working for- not permanently, he doesn't think he can set them down permanently just yet- just to relax and ground himself in the present did he realize just how thin Wilbur had been stretching himself to be. Just how he'd been acting had been affecting everyone around him. He and Fundy hadn't talked as much ever since L'Manberg's independence, he'd felt so betrayed when Fundy tried to run against him but he realized that Fundy just wanted his dad back.

And Wilbur wanted his son.

L'Manberg was supposed to be a place that was safe for his family, granted it had started as a joke with him and Tommy brewing potions and calling them 'drugs' before things started to get out of hand. Especially when actual people started to flock to them and their camarvan, reinforcing the idea of creating a nation in their heads. 

Wilbur had been swayed by those ideas, by his own fantasies to the point he'd forgotten that Tommy and Tubbo were just _children_. Teenagers. They were years younger than him and yet he had accepted them into his side of a war that they shouldn't have even fought in. Ender, just what had he been thinking? He had roped his baby brother, his dearest son and his brother's best friend into something dangerous-

He had felt guilty.

Still did actually.

He doesn't think he'll be rid of that guilt but he can do nothing else but move forward and try to make amends.

So he listens to Toby, spends time with his son, promises to _properly_ look after Tommy and Tubbo. 

He wasn't going to let Dream anywhere _near_ his brother now. Not when Dream took both of Tommy's lives _and_ the threat of the future, of Dream taking Tommy away permanently. 

" _I'm not your brother._ "

Wilbur wasn't going to lose his brother.

Not Toms.

The green motherfucker can suck it.

Shaking his head, he started to walk back to Tubbo's house. 

Only he sees Toby, Tubbo and Tommy sprinting and at the very sight of them running he immediately sets off after them. "Tubbo?! Tommy?! Toby?!" He shouted as he ran, worry already clenching around his heart, "What's wrong?! Why are you running?!" 

Tubbo thankfully replied to his shout, glancing back, "Theo and Dream are at Phil and Techno's house!"

Wilbur paled- the implications alone were enough to get him running with them as well. Just what were they doing at Phil and Techno's house? What did they want? Did something happen? _Was something happening?_ So of course Wilbur ran with them towards where Phil had said they were making their house, right outside L'Manberg. It was more for his brother's peace of mind Wilbur knew, Techno didn't really want to join L'Manberg or live in it but that was fine. They were close enough with them just living at the outskirts.

Wilbur's just glad they were here period.

Questions and theories flew off in his head but it all disappears as Toby suddenly stops, the older male skidding to an utter halt. With the man in the lead suddenly no longer in the lead, he, Tommy and Tubbo were quick to stop as well. "Toby?" Wilbur questioned, worried as to why Toby had stopped in such a crucial moment. "Toby? Toby what's wrong now? Toby we have to get to Techno-" Wilbur tried to gain his attention but the other didn't seem to be listening. 

His eyes were worryingly wide and a look of grim realization was set on his face as he straightened and looked back to the side. Wilbur looked with him.

Wilbur's own eyes widened at the sight of Niki and Eret talking together- What was _Eret_ doing here in L'Manberg? And why was Niki talking with _him_ of all people? Granted, she wasn't there for his betrayal but Eret was still listed as a traitor to their nation. He was the King of the SMP- a pretty figurehead for _Dream_ \- he was with _Dream_ for fuck's sake! So why was he here in L'Manberg? 

He then noticed the startlingly red flowers that were in Eret's hands. They were red. Really, really _red_. An eye-catching type of red that Wilbur hasn't actually seen- it was a shade brighter and different than the red on Tommy's shirt. It would draw the attention of lots of people once it was actually noticed.

It was certainly noticed by Toby.

"To-" Tommy tried to shout only for Toby to suddenly start running, however it wasn't towards the direction they were originally running at. Towards Phil and Techno's location, but towards _Eret and Niki_.

" _Toby!_ " They shouted after him, shocked as to why he was running towards _them_ instead of running to where Theo and Dream supposedly were.

They followed after him and only stopped when they saw Toby smack the bouquet of the unnaturally red flowers out of Eret's hands. "Wha-" They watched as Toby furthered his actions with a cruel stomp, enraging Eret- but only for a moment. " _My flowers-_ " He quickly held his hands up and quietened when Toby aimed his enchanted sword at Eret's neck, hissing in a tone so harsh with a face so grim.

" _Where did you get these?_ " He hissed, the boot on the ruined flowers ground them harshly against the path and Wilbur would've protested because they were _just_ flowers Toby why were you-

But then he notices the way the flowers were _writhing_. Petals wriggling weakly even after a few petals were detached from the flowers themselves, leaves were waving and stems crookedly moving against Toby's foot either to try to escape the harsh pressure or to wrap around the foot itself. The sight horrified Wilbur and faintly he hears Tommy and Tubbo gasp as they too, saw the state of the moving floral plants.

Toby's boot twisted against the ground as Toby growled at Eret who was certainly looking pale with the sword aimed at him. " _Where?!_ " The man demanded, sounding just as angry whenever he mentioned Dream. If not maybe just a bit angrier. It was quite honestly hard to tell.

However Wilbur's gaze glanced towards the person behind Toby, the one other person that had been with Eret the entire time. Niki.

She looked _horrified_. Her eyes were wide, her jaw was set as her teeth gritted together- it was an angry type of horrified. Her gaze... were on the flowers. 

Why were they on the flowers? Wilbur could've understood the horror, but the anger- his eyes widened as a sword appeared in her hands- " _Niki no!_ " He cried out, managing to interfere before the sword struck Toby in the back- her diamond sword collided with his iron axe and Wilbur gritted his teeth together as he tried to fend off the sword. He had a sword, unfortunately it was deeper in his inventory and he had to react fast, so he used his iron axe instead. 

" _Niki?!_ " Tubbo and Tommy chorused together, stunned to have seen their big sister figure suddenly try to attack Toby who looked back with the same shock- unfortunately that costed him as suddenly Eret's own sword clashed against his- diamond and enchanted as well. 

Wilbur stood back to back with Toby, a bead of sweat sliding down his face as he looked at the enraged look on his friend's face. "Niki- why?!" He questioned, struggling against her strength- had she always been this strong? Or had he been laying off of his own training? Either way, diamond clashed with iron for Wilbur and Niki. 

"Those flowers _were for Eret!_ " Niki exclaimed, her eyes flecked with red and shining and behind her ear, was one single red flower. " _They're hurt! That man hurt them! **You're** hurting them! Stop hurting them!_" She shrieked glancing down and Wilbur can't help but glance down with her- he was stepping on a few of the red flowers. The petals weakly tugging themselves underneath his shoes. He faltered at the disturbing sight of them and Niki took advantage of that, giving a furious yell while pushing against Wilbur who yelped-

Only Toby was suddenly grabbing his shoulder, tugging him away from Niki- the woman yelped as she and Eret nearly collided as Toby moved back towards Tommy and Tubbo with Wilbur. "Ender dammit, _Niki?_ " Toby hissed roughly, eyes narrowed at the two before them. Niki glared at him but worriedly looked over the flowers on the ground. "Fuck how she- _fuck!_ " He swore while Niki gently picked up the ruined bouquet, hushing at the flowers, cradling and caressing them as if they were either a pet or an actual baby.

"What's- What the fuck is going on?! Why is Niki- Niki why?! What the hell are you doing?!" Tommy cried out, he and Tubbo now wielding their own iron swords. Wilbur quickly switched his axe for a sword as well, gripping it tightly as he stared down his long time friend.

"What am _I_ doing?!" Niki retorted angrily, "What about _him?!_ He attacked Eret! He ruined my friend's poor flowers! They worked hard for these flowers! He _hurt_ these poor sweethearts!" She cried out, pointing her sword at Toby who grimaced at her. In her hands, the bouquet of red flowers straightened and wriggled, 

Tubbo gawped, "Niki- wha- _Niki those are **flowers**! _Flowers that are _moving!_ That's not right!" 

"These flowers are pretty, and they're _alive_. Why wouldn't they be moving?" Eret questioned, picking up a few petals that quickly attached themselves to a flower that was wrapped around his wrist. Had it been on his wrist the entire time? "You've hurt them pretty badly, I thought violence wasn't allowed in L'Manberg?" 

"Wh-" Toby interrupted Tommy through gritted teeth, "Don't bother trying to reason with them right now. They're both under the Egg's control- as long as they have those flowers they'll be unreasonable when it comes to those things. We need to get rid of them." As soon as he said that, both Niki and Eret looked furious. " _Wilbur, here!_ " Wilbur was suddenly handed Toby's sword, much to his, Tubbo's and Tommy's confusion.

"Normal swords aren't going to get rid of the Crimson, you need specific a enchantment! Use my sword- I've got an axe with the enchantment to use for myself." Toby quickly explained as Wilbur gripped Toby's sword in his hands. Toby got out an enchanted netherite axe, now wielding it with serious look on his face.

"What about-" Tommy was just about to ask, what about he and Tubbo? They only had normal iron swords. However as soon as Wilbur had been handed the sword, both Niki and Eret had moved. Niki attempting to flee with the bouquet while Eret shot forward to attack. "Look out!"

Toby dodged out of the way, "I'll get Niki, deal with Eret!" He exclaimed before sprinting after the fleeing mind controlled woman. 

Eret snarled, about to turn after him but was forced to hold off Wilbur who swung at him. "I don't have _time for you!_ " Eret shouted, using all of his strength to shove Wilbur back just so he could turn on his heel and run after Toby and Niki.

"Wilbur!" Wilbur grunted as Tommy and Tubbo were quick to catch him and set him on his feet. "Quick! After them!" 

With Toby's sword in hand, Wilbur shot off with Tommy and Tubbo right behind him.

* * *

_ run run run! CATCH HER TOBY CATCH HER! don't let her escape!! BURN THE FUCKING FLOWERS!! _

Niki was a fast runner, Toby would give her that. Though she may be fast and was younger than Toby, Toby had been running for _years_ and was far more experienced than her. Chat roared in encouragement as he was sprinted past her, gripping the axe in one hand he stopped and _swung_ at the bouquet she kept close to her chest-

_CLASH!_

Only for it to collide harshly against Niki's sword which had unfortunately came just in time to protect those damned Crimson flowers. On the bright side though, Niki cried out as she stumbled back from the sudden action. Toby stood in her way of exit of the streets, glaring right at her. She glared right back, eyes dotted with red. Internally it made Toby cringe at the sight of his friend being mind-controlled.

Niki had never been controlled, not his Niki. She had stayed in the Nether, being in charge of the people alongside Quackity. 

His grip on his axe -he didn't like using his axe often, reminded him too much of Theo and Dream- tightened and he steeled himself for a fight. 

If he could just get those flowers as well as the flower behind Niki's ear, then things would be so much better.

Niki couldn't even put those flowers in her inventory. The Crimson was considered an 'entity' like the Egg, as long as any part of the Crimson was alive. You couldn't put it in your inventory. The charred and dead remains of the Crimson however could easily get into one's inventory.

And he was determined to make those flowers fucking _burn_ and _die_. 

Coming quickly from behind, Eret, Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo were coming close. 

" _Niki!_ " Eret shouted, running closer with Wilbur on his heels.

Niki's eyes gleamed and suddenly the bouquet went flying in the air. " _Eret!_ " 

" _NO!_ " Toby shouted, about to shoot forward only for Niki to come running at him. Diamond clashed with netherite as Niki started swinging rapidly at him, her movement agile and forward as always. 

_ BURN THEM! FUCK NIKI NO!! ERET STOOOP!!  _

Behind her, Eret jumped to catch the bouquet, about to run off with them but unfortunately he was then surrounded by Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo. All three males glaring solely at him. "Eret," Tommy started with a wild grin, clutching his iron sword. "You fucked up."

"Come at me then gentlemen." 

Toby had nearly forgotten just how good Niki had been at sword fighting. Toby's Niki had busied herself with taking care of the people and staying in the Nether, she delegated with the piglin factions and typically left the fighting to the front liners like him, Ranboo and the others. He'd nearly forgotten that before all that, Niki had fought in a war and was very adept at fighting herself.

Their blades clashed together as Niki aimed to kill him with each strike, Toby was hesitant to kill her- she was _Niki_ for fuck's sake. But hesitance was something he really needed to stop doing as Niki sliced a small part of his arm. Staining his sleeve red and taking first blood.

_ stop holding back and FIGHT WARRIOR!!! she has all three of her lives! FIGHT TOBY FIGHT!! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BLEED FOR THE BLOOD KING! make her bleed. _

Toby gritted his teeth and shifted his stance, breaking through Niki's skillful but rampant swinging and returned the slice she gave him for two of his own. 

Chat was right.

Niki had all of her lives right now, and he couldn't afford to hold back, not when she was under the Crimson's influence and was trying to _kill him_.

He had to take this seriously.

But before he could even try-

**_BOOM!_ **

The shockwave of the sudden explosion almost knocked both fighters off their feet, Toby readjusted his stance and quickly looked to see the smoldering crater where Eret, Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo had previously been and his eyes widen in shock just as his communicator beeped.

_ WilburSoot blew up  
The_Eret blew up _

"Wha-" His shock was interrupted by a searing pain right through his chest and he looked down to see Niki's sword pierced right through him. Right by his heart. 

She smiled at him.

_** NO KILL HER BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD MAKE HER PAY KILL HER KILL HER SHE MUST PAY BLOOD FOR BLOOD DEATH FOR DEATH  ** _

Fueled by a sudden influx of bloodlust and using the last of his strength, he jammed his axe right into her skull. 

His last thoughts before blacking out was how pathetic it had been, to be killed so easily.

Technoblade would've been so disappointed.

 _ Nihachu was slain by Toby_  
_ _ Toby_ was slain by Nihachu _

* * *

"The flowers... _blew up?_ " Techno repeated with disbelief after Tommy and Tubbo recalled what happened.

They along with Wilbur had been fighting Eret, along the way, Wilbur had managed to hit the bouquet with Toby's sword. The flowers burst into blue flames but shortly afterwards they just seemed to explode. The blast killed Wilbur and Eret together while Tommy and Tubbo had been knocked away, Tubbo suffering from a leg injury from hitting a block along the way.

Both teenagers nodded, looking grim and a bit shocked themselves. They hadn't expected it- no one did.

No one except Theo that is.

" _FUCK!_ " Theo screamed, startling everyone as he kicked at a nearby lamppost. The wooden lamppost broke easily from his misplaced aggression. "I thought we had _time_ I thought we had-" He let out an enraged scream.

Sapnap and George were quick to get by his side, "Theo! Theo- calm the hell down, what's wrong?!"

Theo clutched his hair in clear frustration. "The Egg made Pop Flowers. _Of course it made Pop flowers because why not?! Fuck! This is way too early!_ " He shouted, about to kick something else before he was interrupted.

"Theo!" Dream snapped, silencing Theo in a heartbeat. "Calm down. You need- Please explain what the hell are Pop flowers."

Theo took in a deep breath and clenched his fists.

This was too soon. 

Had he really fucked things up by not being able to kill the damn Egg?

* * *

Niki cradled the Egg carefully, looking sadly over the wonderful garden that her friend had made. "We have to go. They'll try to look for us. For you. Come on." What a waste to a good garden.

_ hurry hurry protect protect me make new flowers hungry hungry bones flesh powder? _

"After we find a new place for you, I promise I'll feed you."

_ good good yes hungry love obey protect me _

"I will. I promise."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got _f a n a r t_  
> [by Dancing_In_A_Burning_Room](https://defending-grilled-cheese.tumblr.com/post/640409799027261440/rewind-anonymous-minecraft-video-game)  
> [by ImJustTrash](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKGA4EjHpq5/?igshid=qid8h17wwmr9)  
> these people drew our boys on the bench! i am ridiculously happy :D THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!
> 
> also for eret's pronouns- i'll shift it every few chapters. for now it'll be 'he', next time might be 'they' or 'she'. it'll be easier to stick to one set of pronouns for a while before shifting.  
> also also, most of ya thought huh. that eret was the one who found the egg.  
> did i do good? did i lead everyone to think that? well, i know i didn't, a few of you suspected niki- POINTS FOR YOU GUYS YOU THOUGHT CORRECTLY! THE PRIZE IS nothing i can't really give you guys anything other than another update which is slated to be either tomorrow or the next day. hopefully tomorrow. day 2 of updating again complete. i'm curious if i can last to 22 days of straight updating again. maybe even beat that record. who knows.  
> final also; well damn. the egg is part of a canon timeline and bbh is going evil... hmm... welp continuing on!
> 
> :) 
> 
> pretty flower go BOOM


	25. Respawn

* * *

When a person dies, loses one of their three lives, they disappear in a puff of smoke. 

A death message would come to everyone's communicators, everyone within a certain radius that is. People who have died too far from civilization will die without a message as they disappear from the world.

The items in their inventory drop to the ground and their body vanishes without a trace before it respawns in the last place they slept. Their most common anchor is their bed, but if the bed they had previously slept in was destroyed, they would appear somewhere else, the last place they had slept that was _not_ a bed. Either there, or perhaps a respawn anchor if they had one and used one. 

Any injury they had, be it fatal or not, heal completely- but the fatal injuries have a chance of leaving a lasting scar, the chance grows if a person dies to an enchanted weapon. Previous scars stay before they die of course. Their body will be sore however, and they will be entirely sluggish for a set amount of time.

On their third and final death, their body lingers for a few hours before they disappear completely for one last and final time. 

During those few hours someone could retrieve the body and burn it to keep the ashes forever. It's what most people do, or at least try to whenever there _is_ a body left after their final deaths.

Using an Undying Totem will not use any of your lives, but only if you have it on your person and not deep within your inventory. 

This was how death worked in their world, no one really questioned it, those that did had no answers as to why it was as it was. The knowledge was common and hammered heavily to every human and hybrid.

Because only humans and hybrids had three lives. No other mob had more than one life, but any mob could still use the Totem of Undying.

Without the Totem, a person only had three lives to live.

Three lives.

Once the two were done, your third was your final.

At least, that's what supposed to _be_.

* * *

Toby inhaled sharply when he suddenly woke up in a bed, staring up a wood ceiling with a sore body and an aching chest. 

His first thought is, _why am I alive?_

The answer came quickly as he forced himself to sit up; he was no longer on his third and last life. Traveling back to the past gave him two extra lives somehow and he had _died_. He used one of his lives.

A quick check to his wrist confirmed it. One heart was gone, two hearts were left.

The exhaustion that seeped from his bones was familiar, along with the ache. He's died a lot of times but was saved from a final death by Undying Totems.

_Tubbo stared at the small chest filled with hand-sized golden figures with emerald eyes. "These are..." He trailed off, looking back up to the two masked men. His fists clenched as Dream nodded, a slight air of smugness around him._

_"Undying Totems." The smug bastard replied, he motioned to the chest. "Consider it a gift, to our new..._ alliance _. It wouldn't bode well if any of you died so suddenly when you're at your last lives, we need all hands on deck. But don't go too crazy with these things. If you use all of them up immediately- you won't get a new supply of them until about next month, maybe two. Getting these weren't easy and we have to save the rest for Tommy here." Dream said, curling an arm around Tommy's shoulders. Tommy said nothing and Tubbo wished nothing more for him to either say_ something _or get Dream's arm_ off _of him._

_"Tubbo." Niki warned, looking so tired, understanding but firm. Tubbo inhaled sharply and exhaled deeply, reluctantly, he nodded. "Thank you Dream." She says and those three words were like grating noise in Tubbo's ears. "You and Tommy will no longer be targeted by us."_

_Dream tilted his head and Tubbo just_ knows _there's a fucking smile underneath that mask of his. "Great. Things will be much easier between us now that we have to focus on one crucial thing... survival. Isn't that right Tommy?" He asks, looking over to his protege._

 _Tommy immediately nods, "Mn. Fighting amongst ourselves with how the Overworld is right now is stupid. Enough people have died, we need to focus on surviving and living. We can't afford even more careless death anymore." Tubbo empathizes with Tommy's words. He really does. But the fact that Tommy only spoke after Dream asked a question- it's getting under his skin and he absolutely_ hates _it. Hates Dream. Tommy would never stay silent until spoken to._

 _Dream pats Tommy's head like he's a fucking_ dog _and Quackity grabs his arm to stop Tubbo from doing anything rash. "Well said Toms." He called Tommy_ Toms _that- "I think it's time for us to go. Message us if you need us for a raid or exploration or such." He says and he and Tommy turn to leave. Passing the 'borders' of their territory within the Nether, stone bricks turning into netherrack and soul sand._

_Tubbo pulls his arm free, taking a step forward. "Wait! Tommy!" Tommy pauses, for just a split second._

_"Come on Tommy. We're done here." He immediately continues walking and Tubbo stares as they leave, their speed increasing thanks to the enchantments on their boots and the soul sand and soil underneath him._

_Niki and Quackity come to his side, looking pained and concerned. "Tubbo-" Tubbo cuts them off, turning on his heel._

_"I'm going to check on Ranboo and then train with Technoblade. If there's a raid, tell me."_

Fists clenched on the blankets at the sudden memory.

However it's pushed aside as he remembers something crucial.

" _Wilbur_." Toby breathes before he throws the blanket off of him, stumbling out of his bed and out of his room. His entire body protested against his movement, but that was familiar enough to ignore. "Wilbur? _Wilbur!_ " He exclaimed, remembering that Wilbur had _died_ and that his respawn point was within Tubbo's house from the fact he and Tommy stayed with Tubbo.

He barges into Wilbur's room, breathing roughly and he looks at the poor man on the bed.

Wilbur was pale and sweaty, curled on his side as he looked tiredly at his wrist. One heart. Wilbur was on his last life. 

The man's eyes glance from his wrist to Toby and he smiles weakly, "Oh hi Toby." He greets, trying to push himself up.

"Stay down." Toby replied firmly as he came to Wilbur's side. He dragged a chair with him so he could sit by Wilbur's bed. "Ender, Wilbur..." He whispered, seeing the new marks on Wilbur's body.

Burnt scars. 

On his palm and cheek, Wilbur had burn scars that were healed after he died. Wilbur had gotten the chance to be scarred by his death and the sight reminded Toby too much of his own scar that laid underneath his chin and covered his upper torso. His Wilbur hadn't had these scars, Toby thinks to himself. There had been a scar on Wilbur's back, from the arrow that pierced and killed him back during the elections.

He doesn't know if this was better or worse.

"I'm fine." Wilbur waved off, clearly not fine. His body was tired and he was now permanently scarred. Wilbur forced himself up, yelping when Toby forced him back down on the bed. "Toby! We have- Tommy and Tubbo are-"

"Alive." Toby interrupts him, fishing out his communicator. "We both died with Eret and Niki. No message about Tubbo and Tommy dying." He'd lost it if Tommy had actually died, not Tommy. Not this bright, life-filled Tommy. "You need to lay down and rest. You died."

Wilbur gives him a narrowed-eyed look. " _You_ died too- you should be resting yourself." He points out and Toby snorts.

He was used to dying. Or at the very least, the exhaustion he felt was different from the exhaustion that dying with a Totem felt. This was legitimate respawning, something that he shouldn't be able to do anymore. Not when he was previously on his last life. Key word was previously here.

Toby sets down his enderchest, taking a few golden apples from the storage, "I should've gotten these out sooner. Probably would've helped." He muttered to himself, scowling over his careless mistake. He should've been more prepared. And he should've worn his armor. But he'd been so focused on getting to Theo and Dream with Phil that he hadn't thought about it much. "Here." He gave Wilbur one, biting into the shiny apple and feeling the effects of the apple already working on his sore body.

Wilbur looked into the apple and sighed, biting into it, groaning in relief when he too felt better thanks to the apple. He notices though, as Toby gets his enchanted armor set out of the chest and starts on. "Wha- Toby? What are you doing?" He felt stupid for asking, Toby was putting on _armor_ it was obvious as to what he was going to do. "You just respawned- you can't go back out!" Even with the apple, Wilbur felt like total shit.

"Staying here is wasting precious time. I managed to kill Niki, but she'll still be under the Egg's control. Maybe Eret too- that explosion that killed you. It came from the flowers right?" Toby questioned with a severely somber look on his face. 

Wilbur paused and shuddered as he remembered- "Y-Yeah. I- Eret and I were fighting, Tubbo and Tommy were helping me and- they distracted him. I managed to stab the flowers but just as they were set aflame, I heard this hissing noise and then-" 

_Finally! Wilbur thought as the enchanted blade pierced the bouquet- the tip dug into Eret's arm. He let out a pained scream, watching with horror on his face as the flowers burst into blue flame. Soul Fire. Toby had said his weapons had been enchanted to deal with the Crimson, this was what he meant. The flowers writhed in the blue fire and Wilbur sweated at the heat but stubbornly kept hold on the sword._

_"YES!" Tommy cheered, he and Tubbo backing away from the seemingly victorious fight._

**_Hisssss_ **

_Wilbur's eyes widened at the familiar sounding hiss, and within the flames, several large flower bulbs grew twice as big before they-  
_

_**BOOM!** _

"Pop flowers." 

Wilbur looked at Toby who held a sour, almost angry look on his face. "The flowers that were in the bouquet and exploded- we called them Pop flowers. It's a misleading name but, it was easier than to regularly call them _'bullshit exploding flower bulbs'_. The Crimson, The Egg- sometimes it can make flora that can do just _more_ than move about and infect shit. At some point it began to mutate, we think it's because it ate like, fucking gunpowder and creepers. The bulbs are living Tnt, or just very passive creepers until you set them on fire. It was something the Crimson tried to use to deter us from setting it on fire with Soul flames." Toby explained as he adjusted his chest plate and arm guards. He paused and clenched his fists. 

" _It's too early for it to be able to do that though._ " Toby hissed through gritted teeth. "Niki- fuck, Niki must have accidentally fed it gunpowder or something. Shit. _Shit_."

Wilbur's heart dropped to his stomach, and he shifted on the bed, ignoring the aches to grab Toby's arm. "Niki- She- She and Eret- are they- fuck. Toby are they infected?" Even if it was _Eret_ , he doesn't think he could bear with both of them infected. Niki especially. Toby's brows furrowed and he carefully pried Wilbur's hand off his arm as he answered.

"Possibly but not very likely." The time traveler replied carefully, looking thoughtful. "They're definitely under the Egg's control though. Niki especially- you heard her. ' _Those flowers were for Eret_ '- she _gave_ him those flowers. She had to get those flowers somewhere." 

The brown-haired male paled as he connected the dots. "She has the Egg." He whispered quietly, Toby's confirming nod. He bit his lip, "What do you mean, possibly but not very likely?" He couldn't help but question, the reply confusing him just a bit.

Toby sifted through his Enderchest before picking it up and putting it away. "It means that possibly the Egg hasn't infected her. Maybe it _can't_ \- not yet. It's small. Just one block. It had the opportunity to infect Sapnap, to infect George and- and _Theo_. But it didn't. Why?" There was a silver lining in everything Toby supposed, even if things were still incredibly shitty. But it didn't change the fact it was a silver lining that they'd _need_ and would _definitely_ take advantage of. "Maybe it didn't know how to yet. Maybe it's still learning. There was a flower, wrapped around Eret's wrist and a flower tucked behind Niki's ear. There's a good chance it doesn't know it can infect people yet."

Despite how hopeful Wilbur looked and probably felt, Toby could only feel apprehensive over that fact.

Because when _would_ it learn that it could infect people? 

It only started infecting people just a handful of years ago for him. But right now, it was capable of creating _explosive flowers_ , which was a flip from when it learned how to infect _then_ create those types of flora. 

They were flying in half-blind into this whole situation here.

But one thing was for certain.

Toby had to destroy the Egg and save Niki and Eret.

" _Wilbur!_ " " _Wiilburr! Toby!_ " 

A muffled shout came from downstairs, both Toby and Wilbur recognizing it easily.

"Phil? Tommy?" Wilbur murmured as rapid footsteps and voices came quickly from downstairs to upstairs to right outside his door and-

" _Wilbur!_ " The old man exclaimed once he barged into the room, looking relieved seeing his son having respawned safely. The father quickly came to Wilbur's side, looking over his son, cringing a bit at the sight of his burnt cheek. "Oh Wilbur- your face! Ender." 

Wilbur smiled reassuringly at his father, feeling warm at his concern. "I'm fine dad I swear." 

Toby smiled at the sight though he snorted when Tommy, Tubbo and Techno came into the room as well and with Techno coming Chat was quick to start shouting.

_ TOBY!!! TOBY YOU DIED! that's not good. Thank Ender you've got extra lives! almost convenient you could say. IT IS UNACCEPTABLE THAT A STUDENT OF TECHNOBLADE COULD DIE!! TECHNOBLADE NEVER DIES AND SO SHOULD TOBY!! TOBY NEVER DIES! calm down you guys niki got very lucky. The whole event was chaotic!  _

Tommy brightening at the sight of he and Wilbur doing fine. "You're both okay!" He cheered, though he faltered a bit at the sight of Wilbur's cheek. "Well, mostly okay- but hey bro, manly scar there!" He said, trying to be supportive.

"We were scared for a moment that you'd be gone." Tubbo admitted to Toby quietly who chuckled quietly, "I remembered that you had one lift left _before_ the whole, weird, extra lives bit." Toby had told them earlier on, him and Techno telling their theories about it before swiping it aside for more important matters. "I'm glad you're okay Toby." There's something nice, being comforted by your younger self. Though he noticed Tubbo's wrapped up leg.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly while Tubbo waved him off.

"I broke my leg, but I'm good! Ate a golden apple, it only just stings right now."

_ hot future tubbo definitely needs to be retrained. STOP CALLING HIM THAT! he died so he needs to get better! TOBY NEVER DIES! Ender damn that was intense though. A DEATH FOR A DEATH! at least he killed her before he died that was cool! He shouldn't have died in the first place. do better next time, another death would be disgraceful.  _

"You definitely need more training." Was Techno's words of comfort accompanied by the scoldings and heckling of Chat, Toby could only laugh sheepishly. "No student of _mine_ is going to just _die._ "

Toby kept his sheepish smile up until Tommy bounded up to him and offered him the things he had dropped after he died, he had already handed everything of Wilbur's. "Here! We got your stuff for you."

"Thanks Tommy." He thanked, ruffling the young blond's hair much to his protest. He laughed at the indignant look on Tommy's face and for a moment, it's a nice little reunion.

But only for a moment.

A loud, rough knock took everyone's attention. Toby glanced over and inhaled sharply at the sight of Theo at the doorway, also in full netherite. "Time to get serious. Good, you're armored and you have your weapons back. Let's go." Theo said stoically, motioning Toby to come with him. "We've got an Egg to destroy." Toby didn't see Dream behind him, but he just knew the man was nearby somewhere.

He grimaced but ultimately nodded, putting away his weapons in their slots. However his attempt to leave was halted by the protests of others. "Wait! He just respawned, he can't just leave to fight again- he should be fucking exhausted!" Tommy gripped his arm, trying not to look worried but failing. 

"Respawning takes a lot out of a person, even with golden apples, he needs to rest for at least a day." Phil agreed, helping Wilbur stand up right. 

Theo crossed his arms, "A day is all it takes for someone to escape completely. Niki is probably already making her move, Eret as well. We need to go. Now. The Egg has to be destroyed and whatever flowers it made- they need to be dealt with. Toby has died before- don't give me that look, he died with Totems. Multiple times. He can handle a simple respawn. Can't you big guy?" He drawled and Toby frowned but nodded. 

"I'll be fine." Toby reassured the others with a look, though he couldn't exactly find it in himself to smile. He'd be fine. Theo was right. He's died multiple times and survived with Totems, he had fought on fumes and drowned in exhaustion before. Respawning would be no different. "He's right, we have to reach Niki before she flees with the Egg."

"Then we're coming with you!" Tubbo chimed, looking determined with Tommy nodding in firm agreement.

"You're not." Toby and Theo chorused together, and it's surprising for a moment. There were still rare times where they would agree on some things and those moments usually made Toby just the tiniest bit happy. Like the time they both talked back to Schlatt when they first came, that had been funny. "Your leg is still healing. And Tommy you're on your last life like Wilbur and Phil. You don't have Undying Totems which-" 

Theo sighed when he saw Toby's look. "Dream and I will work on that. Our supplier doesn't exactly _know_ us right now." Ah. That might be a chance for Toby to learn just _where_ Theo and Dream kept getting their totems from. 

"But you can't just leave us here! So what, Dream, George and Sapnap are just going to be your back up?! I don't trust them!" Tommy declared, scowling at his future self who was, as expected, unaffected by his younger self's scowl.

Theo tilted his head, "You don't have to. But you can trust the truce Toby and I have with each other. It's been going on for years now, and it will be as long as the Egg still exists." He replied in a matter of fact tone. "Now come on Toby. We need to get moving."

Toby nodded, carefully prying Tommy's hand off of him. "We'll be fine. I don't trust Dream, George or even Sapnap but they're good fighters." He said with some reluctance. Everything had to be pushed aside for the sake of the future. Even his grudges and reservations for _certain people_. 

"Good fighters hm?" Techno questioned with an unimpressed tone, "Well they didn't seem to be much when we found them underground days ago." Theo tensed slightly at the reminder of his own failures.

"They weren't prepared and that's my fault." Theo replied with an even tone, forcefully relaxing himself as he faced his former brother. 

Techno narrowed his eyes at him, "Sapnap was easily taken over by that Egg, sounded like George was too. Better switch one of them out with someone who can really do some damage without worrying about the mind control." He said, staring right into the mask that Theo wore.

"Someone like you?" Toby questioned with a worn smile. Ah he should've known. Techno didn't want to stay behind and unlike Tommy, he had a good chance of coming with them really.

"I'm just saying, sounds more tactical and logical to bring me along."

Theo stayed silent before clicking his tongue in apparent irritation. "Fine. I'll talk with Dream and see who's staying behind. You can borrow their armor and weapons- _borrow_ them. When we come back you're giving them back to their rightful owner." He said as he started to walk away from the room. "Should've gotten your own shit from the start actually. Way to be prepared Toby."

Toby sighed at the insult, but he knew Theo was right. He should've tried to arm Techno at least with Soul-Fire enchantments and such.

Either way.

It looks like they were finally going to go after the Egg together.

_ IT'S A TEAM UP! theo's still so mean. Do you think we could arrange a little something for Dream along the way?  _ _ there's still something very off here.  _ _ theo might actually go nuts if we tried anything with dream. A TRUCE IS A TRUCE! make her pay for killing you toby. BLOOD!  it's niki though! NIKI STILL KILLED TOBY! shiny. SAVE NIKI DON'T KILL HER! we won't kill her right. SHE KILLED HOT FUTURE TUBBO HOW DARE SHE. toby already killed her back for that though. NOT ENOUGH!  _

That was actually a good question that Toby's been avoiding to answer. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to kill Niki again or worse.

Make sure she permanently died.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd fucking dance if i could but i'm a shit dancer so i'll just sit my ass down but we got MORE FANART  
> [by Hakkuryun](https://twitter.com/hakkuryun/status/1350489174193836032?s=19)  
> [by Jelly_world](https://twitter.com/jelly_kin/status/1350660360253153280)  
> first one is toby, i'm happy we're getting more fan art with toby :D  
> second one, another bench scene! loving it so much! 
> 
> fleshing out the death system within this story. might be nonsensical but hey it's minecraft and canon lives. i'm working on it as i go. i think it makes sense if i put it this way right? that way, the fact that everyone believed that tommy 'died' in his exile but had no death message or body made sense. that always kinda seemed to me so now there's an explanation that I think makes sense to me. dunno about the rest of you though.
> 
> but we're getting good dadza- he was still a bit neglectful in his days but he's slowly getting there. techno too.  
> everyone is slowly getting better... at different paces. toby and theo need more work with each other though... 
> 
> ALSO HOLY FUCK ITS 100K WORDS NOW OH MY GOD.  
> not even a full fucking month and i'm at 25 CHAPTERS AND 100K WORDS  
> without the break, that would've been 25 DAYS.  
> I AM ASTONISHED.  
> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO'S BEEN READING THIS STORY FROM THE BEGINNING OR JUST JOINING NOW. THANKS FOR EVERYTHING HOLY FUCKING SHIT.  
> man  
> i just
> 
> i'll see you next chapter


	26. Team Up

* * *

" _Whaaat?!_ " 

Theo rubbed his face underneath his mask at Sapnap's petulant tone. "I need one of you to stay behind and lend your armor and weapons to Technoblade. He's coming with us and he needs equipment." He tells him and George. "Don't worry I'll make sure he gives back your things. Worse case scenario, you might just get new armor and weapons in the end." 

Dream was unsure about the decision of having Technoblade join them but unfortunately it made _sense_ \- he was also immune to the Egg's influence. Thanks to Chat apparently. But they were already having _Toby_ on board and Dream was healthily wary about that man who veritably hated his guts.

For somewhat good reasons. Not that Theo would agree with him on the matter.

Having both Sapnap and George there to buffer between them would've been ideal really, but Theo obviously didn't want anyone who didn't have enchanted netherite armor and Soul-Fire aspect enchanted weapons coming with them.

"We could just make him a diamond armor set for him to use!" Sapnap suggested, not wanting either him _or_ George to be left out from this 'expedition'. He had some unfinished business with the damn Egg that controlled him after all!

Theo shook his head, "Waste of resources and time. We're already wasting enough time talking about this- I know it's not ideal. But at the very least if we bring only _one_ of you with us there would be four immune people that can hold you back should the Egg try to control you. I don't think you'd like to be knocked out again huh Sapnap?" He questioned, almost snorting at the grimace Sapnap made and the way he grumbled and rubbed his nose. "I mean, you can come if George wants to stay."

George had a complicated look on his face, he cringed when they looked at him. "I..." He had been fully intending to go beforehand, but now that there was a chance that he could sit this one out...

_Bright red vines wrapped tightly around his limbs, a voice distorting whispering in his head while George screamed, staring at the gaping mouths that were on the Egg, edging where the tentacles were emerging -help me save me obey don't let me die feed me love me keep me safe listen -_

He'll admit, the Egg fucking terrifies him. That one encounter with it has him utterly afraid of it. But he couldn't let Dream and Theo go alone with just Toby and Theo and between them both, Sapnap was definitely the one who was more susceptible to the Egg's control. He couldn't let his best friend face the thing again only to be controlled once more. "I'll go." George replied firmly, giving Sapnap a certain look that has his friend tensing before deflating. "Sapnap, stay here- in L'Manberg at least."

Besides, having Sapnap be the buffer between both groups didn't seem like the best idea. 

"Ugh. _Fine_." Sapnap whined as he started taking off his armor, "This blows." He muttered, setting his armor aside as well as the enchanted sword with the Soul-Fire Aspect. He sets them on Tubbo's couch as they were all within Tubbo's living room at the moment. "Next time- _if_ there is a next time, I'm _so_ going with you guys." He declared, glaring at the three men.

Theo huffed through his nose behind the mask, "Hope there won't be a next time. Your want for revenge against the damn thing is understandable but it's for the best that we get this done and over with as soon as possible. But who knows, our luck's been shit so far. You might get your chance." He replied pessimistically. For as much as he hoped this would be the last time they'd go after the Egg, he knew better than to stake it all on this one encounter. He did that before with the Dream Team, he'd rather not do it again.

It was a 50/50 chance here, they could either be done with the Egg for good or the Egg could escape _again_.

If it escapes again...

* * *

"Not bad." Techno rumbled, adjusting the chestplate over his torso. "Could use some better enchantments but not bad."

Sapnap scowled at him, "I better get my shit back or else." He threatened, impatiently tapping his arm, annoyed that he couldn't go with the others. But unfortunately, he could see the logic of staying behind at the very least. And despite all his bemoaning on how he had wanted a shot at the Egg, he too hoped that this would be the last time they'd go after it.

"Or else what?" The hybrid questioned back, genuinely curious as to what Sapnap could possibly do.

The man opened his mouth but Theo was quick to interrupt, "Let's go. Sapnap you'll get your armor and sword back, if not then I promise I'll get you a new better set." Sapnap made a face but sighed, nodding reluctantly. "We need to leave. Now."

They had spent enough time in Tubbo's house, who knows where Niki was now.

"Be careful. All of you." Phil told them as they left, predictably Theo ignored the words while Toby and Technoblade reassured him that they'd be fine.

They met Fundy on their way out, the fox hybrid had seen Wilbur's death message in his comms and panicked. He messaged his father and was relieved to find that he had respawned just fine, however he heard the reason why he and Toby died along with Eret and Niki. He almost couldn't believe it himself, but unfortunately it was the truth. Fundy had a complicated look on his face when he saw the five of them but only nodded in greeting towards Theo, Dream and George before telling Toby and Techno to be careful and good luck before dashing off to meet with Wilbur, wanting to personally check on his father.

"Has Fundy asked to look at the portal yet?" Theo couldn't help but ask Toby as he watched the fox hybrid leave.

Toby looked surprised before he nodded, "Sort of. Wilbur said he was obviously interested, I'll let him check on the blocks when we get back." He was actually curious whether or not Fundy would be able to figure out how his future self and Philza made the blocks. 

...

He hoped Fundy and Philza, _his_ Fundy and Philza were alright. It had been so chaotic in the lab...

_"TOMMY!" Tubbo screamed, seeing the figure in red disappear into the hallway. He gripped his sword, about to run off when Fundy grabbed his arm._

_The hybrid look panicked, "Tubbo we have to go!" Around them, the lab shook, a small earthquake happened right underneath their feet as the Crimson continued to try and force their way into the building._

_"But Tommy- I'm not leaving him! Go Fundy, you and Philza have to go- Tommy and I- we'll go through the portal!" Tubbo exclaimed, prying the fox's arm off of him._

_Fundy's eyes widened, "That's insane! We don't even know if it'll work properly or even what time you'll turn up!" He replied, he opens his mouth to scream more at Tubbo, try to convince him to leave with them but he and Tubbo stumble as the quake grew stronger and in the background there was the sound of something breaking- a wall. Tubbo doesn't waste any more time, he runs and Fundy screams after him. "TUBBO!"_

_Tubbo gritted his teeth together and ran as fast as he could. Sorry Fundy, but he wasn't going to let Tommy go. And if the portal worked, then like hell he was going to let him go back to the masked bastard again._

Could Fundy and Phil get the portal working again?

"Let's go."

Toby shook his head, clearing his thoughts with a grim look on his face. That would have to wait because right now, he had to focus all he had on hunting the Egg down and getting to Niki. Eret could be dealt with later, Niki was the bigger threat right now since she had direct contact with the Egg. 

Together, the five men sprinted off towards Niki's bakery. It was the first and most obvious place to check for her whereabouts. 

Predictably though, she wasn't there. The bakery was empty, there wasn't even the smell of fresh bread or any other pastry that could be smelled in the air. It didn't seem like Niki had baked anything as of recently within her bakery which was odd because usually, there was almost _something sweet_ within the air. Something delicious smelling.

But there was nothing, nothing at all.

"We'll have to check more later." Toby says as they exited the bakery, "She might've planted a few flowers here under the bakery but right now we're after her and the Egg. The flowers can be dealt with later, we go after the source first." He got nods of grim agreement. Later on, it would be confirmed that there was indeed, a horrifying red garden underneath the bakery.

"But where can we even find her now?" George asked. He was never that close to Niki and had no idea where she actually lived or if she made any bases anywhere. Dream was in the same boat, he hadn't really thought to keep an eye on Niki since she was usually a person he considered level-headed. She wasn't a troublemaker like Tommy had been and so she was completely off of his radar and he had no idea what she's been up to until now.

Nothing had to be said about Technoblade's side, he hardly knew who this woman was, only hearing mentions of her from his brothers.

Luckily however, they had two time-travelers who knew her very well. One of them being the Ex-President who stepped down from his power to let Niki step in as his replacement. "If there's one place she'll go, it'll be to her secret city." Toby said aloud, glancing over to Theo who nodded at him.

"Secret city?" Dream repeated dryly with a hidden narrow-eyed look. 

"Niki's been building her own secret city since before even the Pogtopia and Manberg war started." Theo explained to him, "Just after L'Manberg got independence, she started out digging out her own little city. It was her secret project just in case something else happened. By now, she's probably only got it started and it definitely wouldn't be as big as it was back in our future but it's one of the places she always went to when she had the chance."

_"You made a secret city. Right under my nose." Dream stated, his face no doubt unimpressed and displeased underneath his mask. Tommy tensed by his side while Tubbo and Ranboo stared at her in surprise. The five of them surrounded a map that belonged to Niki._

_Niki didn't even flinch at the displeased tone, she smiled wanly at Dream, "Yes. I did. It was my secret project just in case L'Manberg ended up not working out. It was hard and slow, but it was mine..." She took in a deep breath, her eyes hard and her mouth set. "The city is located here," She pointed at a specific place on the map. "Underneath the hills underground. It's stocked with supplies, food, blocks, ores- we need to get those supplies."_

_"That area is overrun with Crimson." Tommy can't help but point out, he glances at Dream who nods slightly at him- he relaxes and continues. "It's probably fully taken over by now."_

_"If there's a chance that we can get more resources in one go, we should take it." Ranboo argued, turning to Niki, "Just how much resources are there Niki?"_

_Niki's smile was full of teeth. "Enough for a small city. I don't have everything obviously, but I was preparing like mad for something big to happen and to unveil my secret project... It's a waste now, my beautiful city but we're not going to leave those resources at the hands of the Crimson. I have the exact coordinates for a good nether portal, with enough manpower and help, we can raid the storage area and salvage whatever we can from my city."_

They had lost people during that raid, a raid that Toby couldn't even join because he had to train more for the trials. But they had gained so many resources, enough for them to stabilize themselves within the Nether. It hadn't been perfect but it was enough for them until they started properly terraforming the Nether.

"Since it's before the war then the city shouldn't be that big." Toby said as he tried to remember the coordinates for where the city had been, "Come on. We have to hurry."

* * *

_ EGG HUNTING! we're so gonna destroy the hell out of that egg! BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! DESTROY THE ABOMINATION! Save Niki while we're at it! egg. be wary warriors, do not let your guards down. BREAK THE EGG! BREAK THE EGG! are we going to stab dream afterwards? TEAM UP POGGG!! hot future tubbo and tommy together to save the future! You need to stop. FIND NIKI FIND THE EGG AND BREAK THEM BOTH!  _

Technoblade skillfully ignored Chat as he and the others sprinted through the trees. It was easier to do thanks to the fact they had to focus on heading towards the coordinates of where Niki's secret city was supposed to be. Which was impressive considering Dream didn't even know it existed despite being the one to own the lands.

Dream himself was...

Technoblade doesn't know him personally. He's fought against the masked man before and won, he had respected him for his strength and the ability to adapt to his surroundings and was smart during his fights. 

Dream was one of the people aside from Phil who could easily match him in PvP, and he was definitely someone Technoblade had respected. However that respect goes down the drain when he learns that Dream prompted the exile of his baby brother and then brainwashed that alternate version of his baby brother into a man Techno could hardly recognize. That Dream had a hand in his not-actual-twin's insanity, goading and providing him with TNT. Now Technoblade knows he was never the best brother, he knows that Wilbur was far closer to Tommy than he ever would be but he was still their eldest brother, despite his reservations for familial affections and showing those affections directly- he still loved his family. His brothers. Phil, his father.

They were his faction. 

His family.

Dream messed with his family.

It was from a future that would never be now but the principle and fact still stood. Toby and Theo stood as proof to Dream's machinations, of the tyranny Dream had over them- Toby's understandable hatred and malice towards the masked man and Theo's unnatural loyalty to him in constrast. Dream had done something to them both, Theo especially.

If there was something that Technoblade hated absolutely, was a tyrant.

The only reason Schlatt and L'Manberg was considered alright in his book now is because of the lack of tyranny going on. Mostly thanks to Toby. Techno has opted to forgive Toby's past as a president and the unsuccessful attempt to kill him, it seemed fair enough from how Techno had killed Toby and destroyed L'Manberg the first time.

Technoblade believed Toby's claims of brainwashing. He believed and understood on a vague level on Toby's hate for Dream. It made sense, the Tommy they both knew wasn't the type to bow to the masked man, especially from how he's heard about their current relationship.

The hybrid hasn't forgotten the fact that Dream took both of Tommy's lives and was the sole reason why his brother was on his last life, living precariously on the edge like Phil. He was too young to be on his last life, only a teenager, not even an adult. Wilbur's sanity had clearly already thinned when he let their baby brother duel against a PvP warrior like Dream on his own, betting his second life and the independence of a nation that Techno didn't really care about.

Those factors alone, wracked some negative points for Dream in his books, enough to justify a stab or two. 

Theo on the other hand, was probably enough to justify a _murder_. Not that he would- not because it wasn't right or because he couldn't- he very well could. However Theo was compromised and wouldn't stand Technoblade attacking Dream. He'd defend the man with his lives, that much was clear. That protectiveness stretched on to both George and Sapnap, Techno noted. 

Techno believed Toby's claims of brainwashing, he disliked Dream to the point of possibly wanting to kill him but he didn't hate the man. Not yet at least. 

There were things that Techno's noticed, things that Toby was missing, either willfully as he was blinded by his emotions for the masked man or because he wasn't looking for it. 

Theo's loyalty to Dream was unnatural. Very unnatural. And he's definitely noticed the ominous warnings coming from that one voice that seemed far older than the rest. More matured, controlled. They had a point, things were more complicated than they were. That point was proven when Theo revealed a thread of why he was loyal to Dream; Dream saved his life from a parasitic monster vine egg thing. _That_ could garner trust and loyalty. 

Or at the very least, a favor.

But the type of loyalty that Theo had was... fanatical. Complete and utterly subservient. If Dream told him to jump, Theo would already be in the air when he asked how high.

Technoblade doesn't know Dream enough to look at his personality and think, but he's noticed the way that Dream acts around Theo. Though his face was covered, his body language and the air around him told tales. Sometimes smug. Sometimes regretful. Dream had Theo on the palm of his hands and had no actual idea what to do with him. Theo was the one who was leading him and George at the moment even though, by all means and expectations, _Dream_ would be the one to lead. To give orders. 

He wouldn't be complacent to the orders of a man who was so loyal to follow him. 

There was something more to this and Techno would learn about it.

At another point however, seeing as they were all busy with confronting Niki and the Egg.

"It's here." 

A hole in the ground and a small dirt tower. Surrounded by normal-looking flowers. Techno eyed the red ones warily, wondering if they were the 'pop' flowers that Theo and Toby had told them about. 

"Doesn't look like she planted any flowers above ground." Toby says, noticing the wary looks and giving him a reassuring look- it was ruined by the grim gaze Toby had as he looked down into the hole. "We'll have to be careful here."

"No shit." Theo snorted, glancing at him then to Dream and George. "On your guard. Run if you have to, but stay close for now. George, if you hear anything _tell us_." 

George looked pale, there was trauma in his goggled eyes, probably from his first encounter with the Egg. But he nodded, looking determined and clutching the enchanted sword tightly. 

Techno took in a deep breath, he and Toby ignoring Chat's loud murmurs as they descended into the hole.

It was time to see what the Egg was all about.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> askjdshueihurfi we got more _good shit right here everyone_  
> [by Peregr1ne](https://sadghostbur.tumblr.com/post/640574078010408960/fanart-for-the-fic-rewind-by-anonymous-its-a)  
> they drew theo with the loyalty enchantment AND the scars he has!! someone drew the root scars!!! :D  
> [THIRD TIME by Galaghiel](https://galaghiel.tumblr.com/post/640573860302946305/part-3-of-rewind-fanart-tfw-you-just-want-your)  
> bruh its the third time you appeared and you come back with more banging art i'm so happy- they drew theo and toby on the bench! ahh, one day that might happen. but for now, we get these two idiots being the angsty duo.  
> [by Jas_Thyme](https://im-illegal-art.tumblr.com/post/640678668269682688/some-doodles-over-a-fanfic-ive-been-reading)  
> they drew doodles of theo and toby and dream! they're adorable and great :3  
> three fanarts! new record XD
> 
> honestly? not my best chapter. surprisingly had a hard time writing this, which is why it's so late and i already broke my writing streak. damn.
> 
> really had troubles writing this out when other ideas kept popping up but the timing wasn't good because right now, we're after niki and the egg we can't do the other cool ideas i have in my head yet. we're only halfway done with this story- i cant implement any of those ideas yet!! im going feral here because i WANT to do it but i CANT YET. if the chapter seems rushed and off pace then that's the reason why, i'm trying to get to the other ideas because i have little self restraint and the impulse of a spastic dingus who's flinging stuff at the wall just to see which things stick.
> 
> and i've been distracted with other story ideas. one involving both toby and theo but in a very different situation. VERY VERY different situation. about three ideas involve BAMF as fuck tommy tubbo and ranboo being a badass clingy trio, though two within that three involve them being traumatized, the third not so much and also kind of involving fundy? haven't thought much into it. you have no idea how much i want to write these ideas down but if i do i just KNOW i'll be fucking swamped and just end up dying underneath the writing work load i subjected myself to. it's very tempting, but i'm exhausting what little self restraints i somehow have but definitely don't actually have for this. 
> 
> also??? holy fuck??? someone else joined??? the dream smp??? and he's a fucking totem shark hybrid???  
> i literally DID NOT KNOW THIS until i saw a clip of tommy getting his ass scared by this man. i had no idea who foolish was and was VERY confused on the comments that mentioned him. i just- oh my god. i don't know who this guy is but i already like him. i might have to tweak my plans a bit to include this hilarity.
> 
> also i have no idea what the hell niki's underground secret city looks like. i've been trying to find it but no luck :(  
> so what's the next best solution?  
>  _making it all up_  
>  thank god this is like, before the now non-existent manberg vs pogtopia war. i can bullshit as much as i want for niki's uncomplete secret city


	27. Scarlet City

* * *

Red.

That's the first thing that pops into Dream's head as soon as the hole they're in extends _way_ out. Giving them entrance to Niki's secret underground city that Dream had previously _no idea_ about. ~~_How dare she It's impressive really._~~

Red.

The man-made cavern was big, and almost empty if it weren't for the sprawling red overgrowth that spanned nearly the entire cave and whatever structure that was within it. The growth and unnaturally red flora only stopped right before where Dream and the others were standing. A twisted garden of red plans that swayed as if there was wind within the cave. There wasn't. They moved on their own, there was a faint sound of whispers in the air that came from a few of the sanguine plants. It almost smelled sickeningly sweet, but there was a scent of iron and ash in the air.

There were vines that hung off the ceiling and the sides of unfinished buildings, too many groups of red flowers were growing together, some groups whispered among themselves. Scarlet mushrooms, different from their normal red originators, were on the walls- they almost looked like eyes. Crimson shrubs and leaves decorated the windows of Niki's buildings, and Dream could even see a couple of red trees here and there. Growing out of place, but holding flowers and vines off its branches.

The amount of unnatural red flora within the cave was almost nauseating to look at. Even George could see how unnaturally red everything was despite his Protan colorblindness. It was just _that_ red- it was almost maddening. 

Dream glanced at his best friend, just to see his reaction. Just to see how he was doing.

George is wide-eyed and pale, a look of pure shock and terror that Dream could easily see even with his goggles on. He jolts when Dream lays a comforting hand on his friend, squeezing his shoulder. George gives him a weak, shaky smile for the action but then he looks over to Technoblade, Theo and Toby. Dream does as well.

Technoblade certainly looked shocked as hell, whatever he was expecting from the 'Egg', it probably wasn't this. And honestly, Dream could relate. He hadn't expected _this_ either. But then again he expected nothing that happened over the past week or so. Especially not the Egg. ~~_abom ination_~~

Dream almost shivered at the slight whispers in the back of his head. If there was one thing that could get both his splits to agree was the fact that the Egg, the Crimson, was that it was an abomination and shouldn't exist. Especially not after it tried to take his ~~_tools_~~ _friends_ away from him. Especially after it did just that in a fucked up future that Dream was determined to not let happen.

While the piglin hybrid looked shocked at the unexpected sight, the two time-travelers that came from the future weren't shocked at the sight of it at all. They...

They both looked bleak. Grim. Whatever you want to call it- there was a haunting weariness in Toby's eyes that Dream knew Theo had as well underneath his mask as they both looked upon the 'sea' of red that grew within the artificial cavern. Both of them were tightly gripping their weapons, a new found sense of steel in their spines as they straightened them. 

This wasn't a new sight for them to see. Dream thinks somberly to himself.

This was something they had seen on the daily in their future.

A world of unnatural red that stained their Overworld, overtook it and kept taking. It threatened their lives, it took over _his SMP_ \- killed so many people like _his friends_.

Well, it wasn't going to do _shit_ now.

"Theo." Theo turns to look at him, Toby as well- Dream cringes at the look of disdain on the man's face. "Are there any crimson plants we should be wary about?" Dream eyes the weird, eye-like mushrooms, the bulb-shaped flowers that Dream thinks are the Pop Flowers that Theo had told them about, the curling vines on the walls and ceiling and the small whispering flowers that were grouped together on the ground before them. 

"Oh I don't know Dream, why not _all of them?_ " Techno drawled his answer, motioning to the fucked up flora that filled the cave. 

Dream frowned deeply at him, "Well yeah but- I'm talking about _really_ wary about Technoblade. Shut up. There's exploding flowers in there in case you forgot but what _else_ is in there? And where do you think Niki and the Egg are?" He retorted back at the hybrid. Annoyed by Technoblade's drawl, also he was still very much ticked by Techoblade's 'homeless' remarks earlier on.

He had a fucking _home_ thanks very much. 

Dream had to wonder if it was just a family trait at this point, to be a certain kind of annoying. Tommy was definitely annoying, Wilbur had been a type of annoying with his want for independence and now Technoblade was a different type of heckling annoyance.

At least Phil had been _polite_.

"Do you really think they're here?" George added his own question quietly, gripping his sword tightly in his hand and looking wearier and wearier as the minutes passed. 

Toby frowned, "Technoblade's right. Just be careful with every red plant you see." He answered shortly and Dream wondered if he only answered that way because he was actually agreeing with Technoblade or because he didn't really want to answer Dream's question. It was probably a combination to both.

 _ Arrogant.  
_ _ Understandable. _

Thankfully Theo was inclined to answer with a more thorough answer, "Those bulbs over there are Pop Flowers, be careful if you stab them with the enchantment. They'll blow up after a couple of seconds, use those seconds to get away or cushion the blow with water. With our armor on it won't be as bad. The vines will try to grab and either restraint you and or strangle you if you get close or you're distracted. Those flowers there are Whispering Riots, they'll try to tempt you to pick them up, ignore them. The eye-looking mushrooms are Vision Shrooms, or at least a prototype, doesn't look like they're the vision shrooms that Toby and I know yet. The flowers in the trees look like dewdroppers. They'll drop red sap if you get underneath them, it'll poison you. Everything else is just standard Crimson shit, they'll move and if you touch any of them you'll hear the Egg." He explained diligently. "There might be other plants here, but essentially yeah, you have to be careful with every red motherfucker you see growing out of somewhere."

He lifted his enchanted netherite axe, aiming for the patch of bright red flowers that was nearby them, "As for if the Egg and Niki... Let's find out." He swings it sideways, the blade of his axe cutting through the wriggling stems like butter and in the next second the flowers were set aflame.

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _

Just like that, there was the sound of screaming. A cacophony of screams that they _all_ could hear. High-pitched and many, the screams came from the Whispering Riots and a few other plants that writhed. However, among the screaming, there was a familiar screech that Theo, George and Dream recognized paired with a feminine scream that they all sans Technoblade recognized as well.

" _NOOO!!_ "

The Egg and Niki were here within the secret city after all.

Toby smiles a harsh and gloomy smile, a look of bloodlust in his building in his and Techno's eyes while Chat cackled and chanted in both of their heads, encouraging and fanning the internal flames for battle, blood and violence. "Found them."

Theo rolled his shoulders, gripping his axe in hand. "Stab and slice every plant you can, be careful with the pop flowers. We're burning everything to the ground."

George took in a deep breath, trying to calm the trembling in his body. 

Dream squeezed his shoulder once before letting go.

_ Burn it all to protect what's yours.  
Burn it all to protect your friends. _

He couldn't agree more.

* * *

"Eww, what is this stuff?" Bad questioned with a grossed out face, examining the transparent red looking slime thing that was smeared on the wall. It looked both slimy and dry at the same time, which was very weird. "It smells nasty." It smelled like blood and faintly like rotten flesh that was set out in the sun to dry for _months_. 

Skeppy shrugged, looking around the small pocket of space that had been mined out. "No idea Bad, but this place gives me the creeps. Let's get out of here." He said with a frown, eyeing the black charred outline of _something_ that was on the ground. Looked like something had been burnt very badly, whatever it was, it was long. 

The demon looked over to his human, tilting his head, "You were the one who wanted to check this place out Skeppy. You already wanna leave so badly?" He wasn't complaining or anything, he'd like to get out as well but Skeppy had been so curious about the coordinates that he'd badgered him into finding the area with him and checking it out. 

They'd both been curious about the whole, 'stay away from this place exactly' that Dream, Sapnap and George had said to them. Not to mention Theo who they _still_ haven't met yet. They both wanted to meet him- they had seen Toby in L'Manberg and wanted to meet _him_ as well but whenever they were in L'Manberg they either missed him or he was busy with something else. They had yet to meet either of the time travelers.

When they asked the trio about Theo they'd been rebuffed and told that Theo currently didn't want to see anyone else at the moment.

_ <Dream> Some things came up okay? You can meet Theo another time, he's not feeling to see anyone else right now. _

It was incredibly disappointing but Bad didn't want to be rude and demand to meet Theo, he even kept Skeppy from stubbornly asking about the man. It seemed that whatever happened was important because George, Sapnap and Dream pretty much disappeared for a few days after that. Only answering a few messages at the time.

The coordinates were something that Skeppy couldn't get out of his head and was too curious for his own good, which lead them to now. In a weird mine that seemed to had its fair share of mysterious adventures. There were tunnels that lead to nowhere, a couple of them connected to each other but that was it. In the not-really large open space, there was that smeared wall of _something_ as well as the char shadow on the floor, all in all it was very creepy and Skeppy's curiosity was more than satisfied now.

"C'mon Bad let's get out of here." Skeppy insisted, grabbing the demon's hand and tugging. He _really_ didn't want to stick around anymore. There was just... something _off_ about this place. He really, really didn't want to stay any longer than they've already had.

"Okay okay! Calm down Geppy, we're going." Bad soothed, squeezing his hand comfortingly as they both ascended through the only entrance and exit. "Are you okay?" He asked, worried for his bonded human and platonic soulmate. 

Skeppy shrugged, glancing back to the weird mine and then up forwards where they were heading. "Yeah- I just- Yeah, it's just really weird okay? I don't like that place. My curiosity's satisfied, I'm good, let's just go and never come back." It was weird, and Skeppy kind of felt embarrassed for feeling that way but being around that area just... It sets him off, triggers him in a way that he finds very uncomfortable.

It was like he was expecting something there, which was weird and disturbing but he and Bad hadn't really found anything which was even _more_ weird and disturbing. 

It was a complicated feeling and he'd rather forget it entirely now.

"Okay, we're not going back down there ever again." The demon agreed, smiling reassuringly at his diamond-loving human. He too, felt like something was off. He doesn't know what or why, but he definitely felt like he'd been expecting to find something there. Maybe something important? It didn't really matter now, what mattered was that his precious human was feeling off and seemed to need his comfort. Bad was more than willing to give it, he cared for Skeppy and loved him with all his being. 

Skeppy sighed in relief, smiling back at Bad. He felt better now. Actually he felt even _more_ better the moment they weren't underground anymore. "Whew." He stretched slightly, giving Bad one of his usual happy smiles. "Okay! Now that that's done, where do we go now? Should we head back home?" He hadn't really thought on what to do after they checked out the coordinates. 

Bad hummed in thought, "Maybe? Oh! We could stop by L'Manberg to buy a few things, I'm craving a bit for Niki's cookies." He admitted, smiling widely.

"Oh! Oh! And her cake! Yeah! I hope she's there this time." Skeppy replied, thinking back to when he and Bad had visited her bakery a couple of days ago. She hadn't been there and the shop had been closed unfortunately, it had been strange but Niki must have been out doing something important. Hopefully though, she was there now and they could get some of her baked goods to go. 

With that said, the demon-human pair set of towards L'Manberg.

The nation had been quite nice so far despite the war that had happened for its independence just months ago. Also the drama seemed to have mostly disappeared now that the elections were done. It was actually a somewhat peaceful time that Bad and Skeppy were starting to enjoy, minus the whole, travelers from the future and the time traveling debacle. 

It was certainly interesting and both wanted to know more at some point but ultimately, it wasn't entirely their business now was it?

On their way to L'Manberg however, they ran into something interesting.

Some _one_ interesting.

Two someones actually.

* * *

Soul-fire was an interesting type of fire.

Only attainable by setting fire to soul sand or soil.

The blue flame acted like normal fire, however it had several attributes that not a lot of people knew of.

The most common attribute that most people knew however, was that piglins stayed away from Soul-Fire. Torches and lanterns made with soul sand or soil, that burned with the light blue flame were effective ways to keep piglins away and piglins rarely ever went or were even seen by Soul Sand Valleys.

Piglin hybrids were wary about the flame, but not to the extent of their fully piglin brethren. 

That was common knowledge.

What wasn't common knowledge was the reason why they avoided the soul fire like the plague. Running away the moment the flame appeared via torch, lantern or just a block of soul sand or soil set aflame. 

They knew the true dangers it held, this hauntingly beautiful blue flame that only made by the soil and sand made of souls. 

And instinctively, so did the Egg. The Crimson.

Surrounding Theo was a landscape of blue fire mixed with screaming crimson flora. The plants writhed in clear agony, trying to put themselves out from the harmful flame that was killing them all. The Whispering Riots were certainly living the last part of their name, rioting and no longer whispering, screeching just like the Egg now. The red grass underneath him contorted underneath his netherite boots. No doubt if Theo hadn't had his boots on, they'd sharpen into literal blades if they could.

Or maybe the Egg hadn't learned to do that just yet.

It was young, it had no idea what it was actually doing yet. And the thought made Theo _smile_.

Surrounded by a mystical flame that came from his and everyone else's weapons, by blue consuming red- Theo felt _satisfied_ by the burning destruction of one of the most dangerous things to ever exist.

He's been waiting for a moment like this for a long time.

The Crimson in the future was so much stronger than the Crimson and Egg right now. It had felt pain with each burnt plant but it hadn't fallen apart like it was right now, it had powered through the pain, focused on its mission of consuming the world. It had the capability of putting out the fire itself with some of its flora, it would never be totally immune to Soul-Fire but it had manifested and grew ways to make sure it could put out its weakness. Not to mention its infected and controlled servants.

But right now, with the Egg young and inexperienced. It was so fucking small and weak. It couldn't infect anyone and only had Niki under its direct control right now. It was learning fast sure but it would mean nothing if they got to it first and burnt the fucker down to smoldering smithereens.

Theo could feel a hope growing in his chest, and for once he was hesitant to crush it.

Nonetheless, he does because he reminds himself that it wasn't over until the Egg itself was burnt to hell and back.

He stabs the ground with the tip of his sword, watching calmly as the red grass shriveled and turned black underneath the Soul-Fire enchantment of his sword. He steps back, switches from his sword back to his axe and _swings_ \- cutting the red vines on a nearby wall. Dodging the trembling and now fiery tendrils that attempted to reach out towards him.

He turns and _throws_ his sword into a pile of Pop Flowers. Watching the bulbs expand and _explode_. The explosion is large, but he has a water bucket ready for himself and his armor is more than ready to protect him.

"You- really seem to be enjoying yourself." George comments from the side, him and Dream sticking by- Toby and Techno had gone another direction, trying to find Niki while spreading the Soul-Fire as well. Theo looks over to George, he seemed very pale and though he's been setting fire to a few plants, it was clear that the plants' screaming was really getting to him. Dream kept close to George's side because of that, and thus Theo did the same.

Theo nodded, "You have no idea how happy I am right now, seeing everything like this." He says with a smirk, arms wide and open as he gestured to the blue fire that surrounded them- they had no fear for the fire. Their armor was more than enough to deal with Soul-Fire, and Theo of course had fire resistance potions. He sets his arms down as he steps a bit closer to George and Dream, "Are you two okay? George, how's your head?"

George smiled weakly, pressing a hand against his forehead. "Filled with the screams. I- Ender, I'm going to have nightmares." He shivered, flinching as he heard a new set of screams and screeches within his mind. The clawing, desperate please that he tries to ignore - _HELP ME HELP HURTS HURTS PAIN AAAAAA HUNGRY OBEY HELP HURTS BAD BAD HELP PAIN PAIN PAIN -_ to the best of his abilities.

"Better to have nightmares instead of being eaten or controlled." Dream joked, it was weak but it was enough for George who snorted at it. 

Dream and Theo could ignore the noise easily. Theo with practice and the static that surrounded his head and Dream with his splits who aggressively protected his state of mind- if anything was going to influence Dream's head, it would be them at the very least. Toby and Techno had Chat who drowned out the screams with their own.

George was the only one vulnerable to the screams, and though he was capable of ignoring them, he could hear them clearly in his head.

Actually, scratch that.

There was one other person who was vulnerable to the screams.

" _HOW DARE YOU?!_ "

The three men's head snapped up to see Niki on top of one of the unfinished buildings. Cradling the Egg in her hold, streams of tears going down her face with a manic look in her red-flecked eyes. She looked haggard and pained, entirely effected by the Egg and Crimson's screaming in her head and ears. 

Theo smiled underneath his mask.

"Finally, took you long enough to get out of hiding bitch."

The Egg writhed in Niki's hold, affected by the intense flames that was killing off the garden it made. Tentacle vines flailing about, mouths open and - _AAAAAAAAAAAA PAIN PAIN HUNGRY HELP HELP BAD HURTS SO MUCH HELP ME HELP ME FRIEND HELP HURTS HURTS SO BADLY \- _screeching.

"There she is!" 

From the side, Toby and Techno came, apparently having followed Chat's directions to find them all.

Five men stood on the ground of a burning secret underground city, a woman holding a monstrous Egg stands atop one of the burning buildings.

It was time to end this. Once in for all.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the eggpire really be growing ain't it.  
> in the smp i mean.  
> it's growing a bit in the story but the boys are on it :)  
> i managed to write bad and skeppy a bit more into the story! they're feeling the effects of not meeting the egg in this timeline, i'd say it was an important enough event that they would've felt _something_ off.  
> sorry niki, but we're burning down your secret city! it's for the greater good!  
> five men versus one woman and an egg- an incendiary battle is about to commence! a final showdown to end this egg's non-existent tyranny! to a prevent a future from ever happening.
> 
> see you next chapter :)


	28. Fiery Takedown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay _damn_ AGAIN  
> dream smp going forwards while i'm trying to keep up my own pace for this damn story holy fuck

* * *

It's awkward within the house. Within _his_ house.

Kind of.

It's all going fine, somewhat- Fundy had come to check in on Wilbur and worry on the fact that his adoptive father was on his last life with Phil. And together, they all worried for the men that went off to find Niki and the Egg. Tubbo, Tommy, Wilbur, Philza, Fundy and Sapnap.

Yeah Sapnap was in Tubbo's house again.

Though instead of being unconscious or half-dressed, he was fully conscious and was fully dressed. Thank goodness. As funny as that had been it was also awkward to remember that Sapnap had been unconscious in a bed within his living room and had been stripped of his shirt right in front of them all- not to mention he was friends with _Dream_ , the one person that no one else in the room saw in a particularly good light at the moment.

"I'm staying here until they get back, easier that way." Sapnap had said after he went into the kitchen to get something to drink. "Just let me stay for a bit, I'll go as soon as they come back."

Now, Tubbo could have kicked him out. It was _his_ house after all, and he could see how uneasy everyone else felt around Sapnap who was trying to hide how uneasy he felt around _them_ in turn. It was a good effort but Tubbo was pretty sure he noticed it when Sapnap decided to just, drag one of his sofa chairs to the corner of Tubbo's living room, sit down and just read one of Tubbo's books from his book case. He also toyed and fidgeted around with his communicator from time to time, didn't seem like he was typing anything into it though so he wasn't messaging or talking to anyone. 

Not only that but Tubbo knew that Sapnap was just as worried as they were.

Worried about George, Dream and Theo.

So that was one of the reasons why Tubbo hadn't really tried to kick him out of his house. Which again, seemed to be very popular now. Phil, Wilbur and Fundy were sat on the couch, Wilbur looking far better than he did just hours ago after he respawned. Tommy sat by Tubbo, but was leaning towards where his father, brother and nephew were sitting, babbling and talking at them, feigning casualness to hide the fact he was just as worried about Wilbur as Phil and Fundy were. Tommy had even faked complaints as he stood up briefly to swiftly go get Wilbur's glasses from the room Wilbur was staying in within Tubbo's house.

Should he just offer Wilbur and Tommy to move in with him at this point? Tommy hasn't gone back to his base over the week, same with Wilbur. He had offered the guest room to Toby as permanent residence, the idea of living with yourself from future that won't be anymore was weird but Tubbo could make it work. He was both disappointed and relieved when Toby said he'd think about it, sounding just as unsure Tubbo had been when he made the offer.

Anyway, back to Sapnap.

Another reason Tubbo let Sapnap stay was...

Well because he wanted to talk to the man.

Sapnap was Dream's friend, and by proxy he was able to talk with Theo easily. 

Tubbo wanted to talk to him about Theo, and by extension Dream he supposes. Right now, Sapnap was one of his solid leads and direct connections towards the two masked and enigmatic men Dream and the now called TheoInnit. 

If Tubbo could find out more about Theo from Sapnap, or maybe even get Sapnap to let Tubbo talk to Theo _himself_ -

" _I'm not your best friend._ "

Tubbo gripped his pant legs slightly before he forced himself to let go. 

He wanted to talk to Theo.

He just-

" ** _I'm not your best_ _friend._** "

Tubbo needed to talk to him. He really did. He needed to know. He just- He needed to talk with Theo. 

When Sapnap stood up to go the bathroom, Tubbo waited a few minutes, chatting with Tommy before he stood up to 'get a few things' from his room. Excusing himself from the living room, Tubbo sought out the third member of the Dream Team. Waiting patiently outside the bathroom, an intrusive thought passes his head on how he should barge in for his answers but he quickly waves it off and continues to wait.

Thankfully it doesn't take that long for Sapnap to come out of the bathroom, "Sapnap." The man jolted at the sight of him, surprised to see Tubbo waiting outside the bathroom for him. 

"Uhh, hey Tubbo?" Sapnap greeted back awkwardly, scratching his cheek and no doubt wondering what he was doing and why he was there. "What's up?"

Tubbo opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted by some loud muffled knocking from his front door, he groaned, " _Tommy can you get that?!_ " He shouted loudly, not wanting to leave without asking Sapnap his questions first. What terrible timing. Sapnap snorted as his shout, as well at the loud, " _YEAH OKAY!_ " That came from the young blond that they both knew. 

"Sapnap." Tubbo said seriously afterwards, Sapnap's amusement shifted into weariness at that. "I wanted to ask you something."

Sapnap shifted from one leg to another. "What is it?"

"It's about Theo-" Tubbo started causing Sapnap to tense, wary for whatever question Tubbo would send him however Tubbo was once _again_ interrupted. Not by a knock this time.

" _AAAAH?! WHAT THE FUUUCK?!_ " 

But by Tommy's _scream_.

Instantly, both Tubbo and Sapnap were off towards the front door where Tommy should be. " _TOMMY!?_ " Tubbo chorused with not only Sapnap, but Phil, Wilbur and Fundy as well. Fundy helped Phil steady Wilbur as they all hurried from the living room.

They all scrambled towards the front door, only to freeze at the sight before them.

* * *

George would say he was good at PvP. 

He had grown up with _Dream_ and _Sapnap_ , of course he'd be good at PvP. When they were younger, they'd spar against each other all the time with him and Sapnap visiting Dream and getting taught by Dream's mother on how to wield swords properly, how to use shields and axes. When they got older, they started fighting for real, especially after Dream lost his family. Had lost his mother, sister and father to extremist hunters who had sought out Dream's lineage as an Active Admin Descendant. 

Dream had never really been the same after the loss and threw himself into combat, to become stronger and to protect what was left of himself and his life. 

He'd fought, and fought, and fought and fought with both George and Sapnap fighting right by him. Supporting him when he needed them and cheering him on when he was on his own.

Dream adapted into his newfound life, his combat skills skyrocketing through the roof and suddenly Dream was winning championships and gaining a reputation. The extremist hunters disappear without a trace and George looks the other way when Dream throws the last of his past into lava, he and Sapnap comfort him when Dream breaks down afterwards.

George and Sapnap had their own reputations as well, they were Dream's friends, together the three of them were the Dream Team. The original trio. Bad and Antfrost had joined them briefly, they had become friends before Bad returned to Skeppy's side permanently and Antfrost went off to look for his own calling.

His masked best friend had only lost a handful of times in the last few years, and one of those times was to Technoblade in an official tournament. And Dream had lost to the hybrid piglin. It had been surprising to hear then, he and Sapnap had heckled on his loss and Dream took it in stride. 

After Dream managed to gain a big enough reputation, he came back to the lands his family had left him in their will. Taking ownership as he had deserved and invited them into his lands, where they could finally make a permanent home, somewhere safe and sound.

And then Technoblade's little brothers came through and settled down. Dream had been curious about them, and let them stay. 

The two brothers became the eyes of a hurricane no one saw coming. George found himself helping Dream with a war that slowly changed them all and from there it escalated like a small snowball rolling down a hill and gaining more and more snow. More traction. The war lasted for a year, shedding more blood than necessary and ending with a young teenager's two lives taken by his best friend and a new nation in Dream's SMP lands.

L'Manberg's first election goes tits up and suddenly time travel was involved. TommyInnit, the boy who tried to go against Dream head on was now a broken man who followed Dream like a duckling and was overly protective as him and Tubbo, the boy who loved bees and was Tommy's best friend was a scarred man that hated Dream with a burning passion.

Then the Egg happened, and that Egg despite being one block high had been _scary_. George wasn't ashamed to admit that, the Egg scared the shit out of him. Sapnap got controlled then hurt, Theo revealed the root scar he had and they all came back to Dream's base for reprieve... Only they immediately got into another clusterfuck as Theo called Dream his friend and _owner_. 

Then they went to the Warped Forest. Met the Warped Priest.

And then it's revealed that because of Dream's heritage, he was slowly going insane himself. He had the potential to turn into the Dream that made Theo scream with fear and pain and marked him down with a Loyalty III enchantment. To turn into the Dream that made Toby, who was once one of the nicest males in the land, despise him.

George wouldn't have believed it if he and Sapnap hadn't seen the way Dream's eyes had darkened into 'grass' with a few 'poison' flecks, using Theo's terminology. 

That had been both horrifying and terrifying to see for themselves, paired with Theo's pleas and the reveal of the enchantment...

He shouldn't have punched Dream, not his Dream at least but he couldn't help himself. Even with Theo nearly killing him, he felt both regret and satisfaction from punching Dream. Dream even forgave and consented, but George wished he could've punched Theo's Dream in the face. Preferably without Theo there to see him punch the man.

When Theo asked for help, George will admit. He almost hesitated. 

Almost.

But Dream was still his friend and like Theo had said, there was _time_. They could help Dream, prevent him from ever becoming the Dream that hurt Theo so much. They could help Theo heal.

They just needed to deal with a few things first.

Which brings George back to the present, to _now_.

The Egg. 

The fucking loud as _hell monster Egg_ that created some sick twisted red garden that was all types of horrifying in its own right. A garden filled with moving plants in all shades of unnatural red, filled with plants that screamed as they burned, filled with plants that could easily kill or influence him if he let his guard down.

The Egg created the Crimson Garden, a garden of horrors that should've never been created in the first place.

And now it was burning, thanks to the special enchantment of their weapons. George has a new favorite flame-making enchantment, and it was called Soul-Fire Aspect. He was never going to lose or break this sword, he was going to keep it by his side at all times.

Around him, the Crimson Garden was lit aflame, screams of - _HELP HELP BURNING HURT HURT BAD HUNGRY FEED HELP PROTECT ME HELP AAAA BAD BAD BURNING HELP_ \- the Egg echoed in the cave and in George's head and it took all of George's will to stay still and just clutch his sword tightly like it was his last and only life-line. 

The voice in his head was horrible, shifting from a child to a woman to a man- it never stayed the same as it continued to beg and plea for its life. It bounced around in his head, clawing at his moral compass and humanity, slamming against his mind for access that George would not grant. He was both glad and regretful that he had come instead of Sapnap, on one hand there was a crazy fucking Egg trying to control him but on the other hand if Sapnap was here...

George made the right decision. No matter how traumatic it seemed to be.

" _Whatever you do. Don't listen to anything it says George._ " Theo told him before he went wild and set everything red and moving on fire. " _It won't hesitate to kill or use you the moment you let your guard down. You can hang back if you want, just stay alive for Dream's sake._ "

George was only there for support, to ground Dream and be the buffer. They didn't really need him in terms of combat, not with both Dream _and_ Technoblade there paired with their respective future proteges. 

George could confidently say he was good at PvP. He's trained with Dream, sparred against him from time to time and has been through a lot of fights. 

But he could also say with no shame at all, that he opted to sit this one fight out and watch from a safe distance. Supporting from afar, and trying to keep his wits in a burning, secret underground city. Protecting himself from the begging and the screaming - _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_ \- in his head and doing what Theo told him to do;

Stay alive.

That's all he had to do and by fuck was he going to do that.

So he stays back, he doesn't join the fight as instantly, the four men started speed building up towards Niki who quickly moved- she was dressed in enchanted diamond armor, her chest plate and boots were netherite though. The Egg shifted in her arms and suddenly it was no longer in her arms, but on her back. Clinging to her and if things were more sane, if things weren't as fucked, George would have thought Niki had a really bright red backpack on. 

But things were _in_ sane and were _fucked_ all George can think when the Egg switches to her back is ' _Fuck that thing needs to die soon_.'

Niki jumps off the building, landing in quickly placed water on the ground, Theo, Toby, Dream and Techno were quick to follow. " _BLOCK THE ENTRANCE GEORGE!_ " Dream shouts as he and the three men go after her.

George jolted at the shout before he rushes to do just that.

Sprinting through the fire, running past the screaming - _HELP HELP BURNING HURT HURT IT HURTS PLEASE IT HURTS BAD BAD HUNGRY HELP_ \- plants, George arrived to the small tunnel they had entered from and quickly mined some stone to block off the entrance- just in time as he sees Niki running at him full speed. " _George!_ " She cried out maniacally, eyes wide and hair frizzled, a vine wrapped loosely around her neck. 

"Shit!" George yelped, about to run away just as Niki reached out for him- 

_**SHWIN-CRACK** _

Only for a netherite axe to interrupt, burying itself between him and Niki. Niki's boots skidded to a halt while George went off running- towards Dream and Theo who came from the side. "George! Are you okay?!" Dream quickly asked, stopping by his side even though Theo continued on. It was Theo's axe that had been thrown obviously. 

"I'm fine! Theo-" George started only to swear as he remembered Theo had thrown his sword into that pop flower patch- since it was netherite it wouldn't have been destroyed so easily but still! "THEO!" He shouted as the masked blond dodged the rampant swings coming from Niki, he was trying to get to his axe but Niki came swinging at him. The Egg was even contributing its help, swinging spare tentacles and screeching loudly that George was sure if it went any louder his ears would start to bleed. 

Theo kept on dodging, trying to get to his axe but unfortunately there's only so much a man can do when he's dodging not only the attacks of a mad woman but the lashes of vines from a monster Egg that was determined to catch him. Theo finds himself strangled once more by the Egg's vines, Niki lashed out at him and Theo choked as her sword clashed against his chest plate and tore his shoulder a bit. 

"Stay here!" Dream ordered George as he was about to charge in- only to stop when he heard twin war cries.

From almost out of nowhere, Toby and Techno arrived, wearing mirroring looks of blood lust and vigilance. With ease, Toby's sword sliced through the tentacle that was around Theo's neck while Techno's own blade made a gash _on_ the Egg. The gash steamed as the starting embers were quickly put out by the Egg's own blood that gushed from the open wound.

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _

A blood curdling scream escaped the Egg while Niki screamed similarly but with horror and panic. George groaned, pressing his palms against his ears tightly in a futile effort to block the vicious scream. Theo gasped for breath, coughing violently while clutching his throat. Toby was by his side, hand on his back and seemingly trying to comfort Theo, Theo shrugged the hand off him, stepping away from Toby who looked disheartened by Theo's subtle but obvious rejection.

The Egg's tentacles lashed out randomly, dark red liquid seeping out of the gash Techno had made. It was no use though as Technoblade effortlessly sliced through each vine, causing more screaming. The vines burst into flames as they were each sliced off, falling to the ground and joining the rest of the burning crimson flora around them. 

George closed his eyes tightly, faintly he feels something wet stain his palms as well as someone holding him steady as his mind felt like it was being rattled. 

Niki was full on sobbing by now, clutching the now vine-less, screeching Egg to her chest protectively, unintentionally coating herself with the dark red ichor that came from the Egg. She had dropped her sword to completely hug the Egg, keeping it close, trying to protect it completely. "No no _no no please- kill me if you have to but not it. It's good so good don't kill it! It's so hurt, can't you hear it screaming please please-_ " She begged, George cringed, hearing her only slightly from how loud the noise in his head was along with a ringing that felt like it _shouldn't_ be a _sensation_.

"Niki. Let go of the Egg." Toby said quietly, stone-faced and serious. He, Techno and Theo have her cornered to the wall, it's honestly a bit disturbing to see three grown men cornering a woman, but said woman was clutching a monstrous screaming Egg all the same.

" _No no no no-_ "

Theo pries his axe from the wall, "Let's just get this over with." He rasped, scowling underneath his mask. He raised his axe in the air only to have Toby grab his wrist. 

"We can't just _kill Niki!_ She'll be on her last life! _Chat please shut up, we'll get rid of the Egg but we won't kill Niki!_ " Toby hissed, both to Theo and the unheard Chat that only him and Technoblade could hear. 

"I'll admit, I don't see the merit of killing a crying woman. The screaming Egg is helping but she's crying pretty badly." Technoblade admitted, face scrunched as Niki hugged the Egg tighter in her grip. 

"Fine, we don't have to kill her. Sorry in advance Niki, you can still bake with one arm yeah?" Niki choked on her sobs, looking at Theo with wide, panicked eyes.

 _Theo what the hell_.

" _Tommy!_ " Toby snapped, looking horrified over what Theo said. 

"Oh shut the fuck up, this is our chance, what we've wanted from the very beginning! I don't care who dies, as long as the Egg is gone-" "Oh so you'd kill Dream or George if it would get rid of the Egg!" "Wha- _NO!_ I would _never_ -" "Then you're not killing Niki! She's just as important as Dream-" " _No one_ is as important as Dream you take that back you motherf-" Toby and Theo were head-to-head, practically snarling at each other. 

" _Enough!_ " Techno intervened, "Just get the freaking Egg already! Pry it out of her arms and stop fighting!" He exclaimed, "At this point she's gonna-" Whatever he said was interrupted by Niki's wild howl as she threw herself at Techno, surprising the hybrid piglin as she had let go of the Egg- it had _finally_ grew out new tentacles, though they were thin and probably weaker than its original ones but it could _move_ again thanks to the tentacles. 

" ** _NO!_** " Toby and Theo chorused together, watching the Egg skitter along the wall again like the hell spider it was trying to be, trying to escape once more. Techno cursed as he subdued the woman that tried to futilely attack him.

_ escape escape hurt hurt ow aaa help help hungry esca- _

_**SSFFFW-CRACK!** _

" _NOOOOOO!!!_ " 

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABURNINGBURNINGHURTSHELPHELPAAAABADMENBADNONONOHELPBADDYINGDYINGHELPMEHELPMEHUNGRYHUNGRYFEEDOBEYHURTSSOMUCHHELPDYINGI'MDYINGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _

The Egg slid down from the wall, its bright red exterior cracked and lit aflame from the netherite sword that had pierced it. Dream huffed, an unconscious George collapsed by his side. Blood leaking out of his ears. 

There was silence in the underground cavern the held a burning, smoldering city. Three men stared in disbelief, one woman and one man passed out, while one man stared with satisfaction.

"That's what you get for hurting my friends you damned Egg."

And like that.

It was over.

The Egg was gone. The Crimson writhed in silence, no longer having a voice to scream with. No control over its actions without its source.

All of their communicators beeped at once as they processed what happened.

* * *

<Sapnap> yo guys youmight wanna come back rly soon like  
<Sapnap> right now   
<Sapnap> hope ur all doing ok please come back safely

* * *

<TommyInnit> TOBY TECHNO GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE ASAP THERE'S A GUY CALLED RANBOO HERE AND   
<TommyInnit> WELL YOU REALLY GOTTA COME BACK  
<Wilbur Soot> I have no idea what's happening but you should probably come back.  
<Ph1lzA> please be okay and come back soon  
<Tubbo_> ghstbur is a lot diffrnt from what u said toby

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah niki versus five pvpers? dream _and_ technoblade _and_ their future proteges? not to mention george is pretty good as well but he's a good man and just stays out of the way from the four men wanting to fight. niki may have a monster egg but it baby and it's not as powerful as its much older and bigger counterpart, it made good effort but against two men who are VETERANS to its machinations plus two MORE men who are practically pvp combat gods, it ded.  
> the fight wasn't going to get drawn out as much as it already was. tried to make it as exciting as possible though. this egg is DEAD, the crimson lingers, and the story moves on...  
> the first arc is done.  
> time for the second :)
> 
> but like seriously HOLY FUCK THE DREAM SMP IS WILD RN  
> i can't wait to see what's next
> 
> we got GHOSTBUR AND RANBOO IN THE HOUSE BABEY WHOOOO  
> hopefully i ended arc 1 alright and that you guys enjoyed it. tried my best, didn't really expect this egg to die so early BUT we're going with it because i want to get to arc 2 along with ranboob and ghostbur and THEN  
> we get to the END of arc 2 :)  
> now _that_ \- that i have a lot in store for you guys and i'm sure you'll love it ~~ihope~~
> 
> p.s. new SAD-ist animatic pog?? _the angst i love it i'm gonna use it for inspiration **=)**_


	29. A Ghost of Your Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i've confused a handful of people about ranboo.  
> this ranboo with them right now is NOT from the future. this is present ranboo. a ranboo that has not met the others yet, he's met niki before and was accompanying ghostbur to l'manberg.  
> future ranboo is still in the future with everyone else.  
> sorry to confuse anyone but hope that's cleared out now.

* * *

A lot of things have happened in the span of time that Phil has been staying within the Dream SMP and L'Manberg.

They met with the alternate, future version of his youngest son's best friend who informed them of a horrible future that involved a lot of things including a monstrous Egg plague virus thing, his youngest son defecting and denouncing his family ties and siding with a masked man who brainwashed him, his oldest son dying, his middle child dying by _his_ hand and-

It's been a long week for Philza. A very long week.

And it's going to be even longer he realizes faintly as he stares at the ghostly counterpart of his middle child. 

At the Wilbur Soot who died by his hand. 

_His future counterpart's hand-_ Phil has done _nothing_ to Wilbur and he now very much will _never will_. He feels like destroying the sword he has in his inventory, like throwing away every sharp blade he owns to his name, even the nostalgic precious swords of his youth he had stashed away in their old home that was millions of blocks away.

There's a stab wound, in the middle of Wil- _Ghost_ bur's yellow sweater. It's entirely blue, but it's still clearly a _stab wound_. 

Phil feels sick.

Ghostbur's face is soft, sad and dazed as he kept close to the uncomfortable-looking Tommy, a spectral hand on his shoulder as he floated on the side. His eyes are almost completely white, it almost looked like he had no pupils or irises anymore. 

Phil feels _sick_.

Wilbur is staring at his own ghost with wide eyes and the _look_ in his gaze, the true, realization that another time. In another place. In a wretched future. Wilbur had asked Phil, his own beloved father, to kill him.

And Phil granted his request, killing him, taking _his last life_.

Phil has taken the last lives of many people over the years. It was inevitable, especially when Phil had been adventuring and some people were pesky pricks who tried to kill _him_ first. But never before has Phil even _considered_ , taking the last life of his own _family_.

 _Phil feels sick_.

"So..." Finally breaking his gaze from the ghost of son's alternate future that will _never come to be_ , he glanced to one of the other guests in Tubbo's house. An Enderman Hybrid. An honest to Ender, _Enderman Hybrid_. You don't see those everyday. He wore a crown, just like his Techno but instead of a fur-trimmed cape, Ranboo wore a suit with a red tie. The poor hybrid was nervously sitting on the sofa chair that Sapnap had previously been sitting in, the man now standing to the side, clutching his communicator after moving the chair back and letting Ranboo sit in his place.

The living room is feeling a bit cramped admittedly. With five humans, a ghost, a demon and an enderman hybrid.

"It's ah um- very nice to meet you all." Ranboo starts, smiling weakly with his hands fidgeting and twiddling in his lap. Poor man- no, he was a _teenager_ Phil reminded himself, he was just very because of his hybrid status and enderman genetics, the poor teenager seemed so nervous. "Gho-mm, Ghostbur's told me a lot about you along the uh- along the way." 

Ghostbur seemed to focus back from whatever daze he'd been, smiling widely at the mention of his name. He finally left Tommy's side, drifting over to Ranboo. _'I have haven't I? I just couldn't help it, plus, this tall child asked me. And kept asking so I kept telling.'_ He said with a cheery look to his previously sad face, his voice was slightly echoey. No, not even the echo of a cave could accurately imitate it. A strange reverb, spectral and slightly ethereal? It sounded strange to hear, it was just _Wilbur's voice_ but... very different. 

"I'm not a child." Ranboo protested instantly, but he looked fond. There's a dynamic here that painfully reminds Phil of Wilbur and Tommy, and Wilbur realizes it clearly, because he's glancing between Ranboo and Tommy. Tommy's just watching Ghostbur and Ranboo intensely, his hands clenched in his lap and a look in his bright blue eyes that Phil can't possibly discern.

Was it envy? Was it concern? Whatever it was, Tommy's hands relax and unclench and the look is gone. Instead, he looks curious.

Phil feels like he's unable to understand his youngest child anymore. _~~Had he ever from the start?~~_

"How old are you Ranboo?" Tommy asks and Phil holds back a snort of amusement. 

The hybrid looks startled for a bit before answering back carefully, "Uh- well- still a minor? But I'm definitely older than you though." He answers back.

Tommy splutters, " _Why the hell am I still the youngest here that's just not fair!_ " Tubbo snickers by his side- he'd been looking tense just like everyone else, but at the amusing bit they couldn't help but just, relax slightly. The whole situation had been confusing and concerning from the start, from when BadBoyHalo, good demon probably the nicest Phil has ever met somehow, and Skeppy knocked on Tubbo's door, having met Ranboo and Ghostbur on their way to L'Manberg who wanted to see where Tommy and Tubbo were.

_"Tommy can you get that?!" Tommy heard Tubbo shout, the blond frowned but sighed._

_"YEAH OKAY!" He shouted back, standing from his seat in the living room to quickly jog over to the front door and answer whoever it was that was knocking. He didn't know who he was expecting at the door but he certainly wasn't expecting BadBoyHalo and Skeppy right at the door._

_The demon blinked and beamed at him, "Oh hello Tommy!" He exclaimed, waving slightly in greeting._

_Confused, Tommy greeted, back, "Uh, hi Ba-" Suddenly there was a blur and an exclaimed 'Tommy!', the blond abruptly found himself being restrained- no he was being _hugged _by something transparent, his face smushed against something yellow and blue and somewhat see-through- "AAAAH?! WHAT THE FUUUCK?!" He couldn't help but scream, startled by the sudden action. Struggling against the other's hold, trying to escape the tight hug that he was suddenly subjected to. He didn't even notice Bad's exclamation of 'Language Tommy!' because of what was happening._

_'Toms I missed you so much!' The mystery transparent person exclaimed just as there were shouts of his name and sudden footsteps._

_Toms? Tommy thought to himself before he finally decided to look at who the hell was hugging him._

_Wilbur._

_It was Wilbur who was hugging him._

_But he was all wrong- he was tinged grey and see-through, his eyes were so faded and almost looked like he didn't have eyes at all. He wore a yellow sweater with a blue mark on his chest. Wilbur's face was set in a happy yet somewhat sad smile. "Wilbur?" Tommy blurted out, staring at the face of his older brother who blinked at the name._

_'Ghostbur actually.' Wil-_Ghost _bur corrected gently, his gaze going from Tommy to the very alive Wilbur that was staring at him in shock and was currently being held up by both Phil and Fundy. 'Easier to differentiate us that way... Hello Alivebur, you're looking a bit different than I remember, and Phil- you're here rather early.' He said quietly and around his shoulders- something seemed to form, the shoulders of a coat were now on him though they soon disappeared as Ghostbur looked over to Fundy. 'Fundy! My son, hello!'_

_"Er, hi? Dad?" The fox hybrid greeted back with clear confusion and shock._

_"Uh..." An unfamiliar voiced chimed in nervously, a tall, Enderman Hybrid stood behind Bad and Skeppy, "Can we um- Can we come in?"_

Of course Tubbo let them in after that.

Ranboo introduced himself after Sapnap gave his chair up to him, the man deciding to just stand at the sidelines, typing into his communicator- no doubt informing his friends about the situation. Though none of their messages have been answered just yet, which was making them lowkey worry a bit.

"I wasn't expecting Sapnap here y'know." Bad mentions after the humorous moment subsides, "Where's Dream, George and Theo? Also Toby? Did we just miss him from meeting with JSchlatt and Quackity?" He asked, curious as to where they were, another cursory look had him adding in, "Oh! And Technoblade?"

As soon as he was finished asking, there was a slight pressure in the atmosphere. Something that just made them all freeze as Ghostbur floated away from Ranboo a bit, taking attention as suddenly he wasn't only wearing a sweater. A coat appeared from out of nowhere on Ghostbur. Bloody, ragged and torn. His eyes seeming to sharpen and his smile thinned into a frown. There was _something_ in his eyes, a swirl of dark emotions that made Wilbur shiver.

 _'Excellent questions Bad. Very excellent questions.'_ Ghostbur drawled, his tone of voice, his entire body language totally different from what it was before. _'I'd like to add my own. Philza you're here quite early from what I remember, Technoblade too since he's been mentioned and Alivebur, you and Tommy are here in L'Manberg which is still somehow called L'Manberg despite being run by that son of a bitch_ Schlatt _.'_ Ghostbur spat out the goat hybrid's name like poison, the swirl of emotions in his eyes darkening briefly. Not even Bad chimed in to chastise Ghostbur's words. _'Also, you've got quite the scar on your face there Wilbur. My memory might fade in and out, but I definitely don't remember any of this happening... And Theo? Toby? I'm pretty sure I'm currently in the past and yet things are happening differently... What the hell happened?'_

* * *

"That was fucking amazing Dream, well done!" Theo praised with a proud grin on his face, even with the mask obscuring his face it was still very obvious he was proud from the tone of his voice. "Is George okay?" 

Dream knelt down, feeling slightly apprehensive at the sight of his unconscious friend. He checked his pulse, sighing in relief at the clear sign of life he felt. "He's alive! His were bleeding but they've stopped." He informed loudly, rolling George onto his back, checking him for any other injury. Nothing, George was fine. He was alive and fine- his ears were bloody and he might get a headache after he woke up but he was fine.

Theo also sighed in relief, that was good. "Move Toby, we need to check on the Egg." He told the stunned brunet, breaking him out of his shock. "Make sure it's dead for real and for fucking good."

Technoblade watched both time travelers go and check on the burning remains of the Egg, awkwardly holding on to the unconscious body of Niki before deciding to lay her down on the ground. "Well?" 

The Egg's shell was definitely cracked and on fire, the sword blazing with Soul-Fire from the enchantment, buried into the corpse of the damned thing. The once newly-made tentacles twitched occasionally but soon enough they stopped moving entirely as the thin vines burnt into what could've been charred coal. No one could hear anything from it anymore, its screams died down and now it was silent, mouths open wide and staying open lifelessly.

Theo carefully pried Dream's sword out of the Egg, making a face at the dark red liquid that stained the flaming weapon. Not to mention the scent of burnt iron that now came from both it and the Egg's seared corpse. 

Toby prodded the scorched shell with the tip of his own sword, grimacing as he carefully separated the shell pieces and peering into the inside of it.

Within the leftover boiling sludge that was the Egg's blood or inner liquid or whatever. A small charred lump was curled tightly within it. A malformed lump, with tubes that connected to each mouth and tentacle that had been on the Egg's shell. 

It's a pitiful and horrific sight to behold.

"... Is that a fucking baby?" Techno asked, having walked over to see what Toby and Theo were looking at. "That- that's a burnt fetus." He stated with shock, staring at the lump within the sludge.

"What?" Dream said incredulously, carrying the unconscious George on his back. He too, walked over to look at the inside of the Egg. "... What the _fuck_."

"It's an Egg, what did you expect?" Toby deadpans, though his face was tight with anguish and anger. "Don't feel guilty over this thing- it's a baby. Yes, it's always been a baby, especially now but it's still a monstrous creature. It takes over the Overworld in years time, it's one block now but it would grow past fifty blocks the more it ate and took over everything."

Theo's fists were clenched as he looks down at the malformed fetus. "You should've seen this thing hatch." He whispered, "It was..."

_Tommy stared from afar, grip deathly tight on his axe as the Egg **cracked**. It continued to crack until-_

_Mine._

_Tommy choked on his saliva, the static screaming in his head but even then, he could hear the disorienting voice that sounded in his head._

_ This world. Is mine. _

_Tommy staggered back, watching with wide eyes as the humongous creature stretched, transparent red liquid dripping off of its new form._

_I want more. Everything._

_The blond scrambled to get away, a wave of pressure trying to drag him down. The Monster behind him roared, the Crimson and the infected rejoiced and was more enthusiastic than ever._

_Give me everything. I want it all._

_Tommy absconded, back into the Nether, not stopping until he was back into his empty Stronghold. Even with the pain of failure bearing down his back, with the static scrambling his head, he doesn't think he'll ever forget the **Monster** any time soon._

_Phil and Fundy needed to finish that portal fast._

Theo stabs the fetus with Dream's sword. Toby isn't far behind, together, they light the corpse aflame once more.

They don't stop until the Egg was totally unrecognizable. A pile of rancid black char. Their netherite weapons durability have significantly gone down because of it but they feel both triumphant and not.

They've finally done it.

The Egg was dead. It was gone.

This Egg at least.

The future has been changed.

Both men panted lightly, uncaring of how they seemed. For a moment, they shared a bit of peace and camaraderie. Reveling in the death of an enemy they had both fought against for almost half a decade now. It was over. 

"Are you both done stabbing?" Technoblade asked carefully. It wasn't a mocking question, it was genuine and honestly filled with concern as he watched both men just repeatedly stab a flaming corpse over and over again. "Cause we still have some stuff that needs attention, like uh- Niki here? And the fact that the underground city is still burning? Also George is unconscious, there's that." He pointed out to them both.

And like that the moment ended as Theo looked back to Dream and George. "Right, shit. Dream, do you need me to-" He said, about to offer to carry George.

"No- it's fine Theo. I've got him." Dream replied, adjusting George on his back. "He's fine for now, but we should check on Niki." He said, motioning to the still unconscious woman on the ground. Toby and Techno were already on it, checking over Niki.

Toby suddenly swore out loud as he tucked Niki's hair behind her ear, "The flower's trying to root itself into her skin." It was indeed, the flower was convulsing, no longer controlled by the Egg and had no other purpose but still, the end of the stem had pierced the skin behind her ear. The skin contorted slightly as the stem tried to dig its way into Niki, trying to use her as its new source of _anything_.

"Oh that is disturbing." Techno murmured with a cringing look on his face. 

"That's nothing." Theo snorted, having seen _and_ felt worse from the future. The root scars on his side proved that. "Well, get that thing out. You have your shears, use them." He said with clear annoyance. Like the situation wasn't that disturbing, and it probably wasn't to him. Again, he's seen and felt worse. 

Toby sent Theo an annoyed, exasperated look but nonetheless took his enchanted shears out. "Sorry Niki, this is going to hurt a bit." He apologized before he pressed the blade of his shears against the back of her ear. He made only a small cut thankfully. He couldn't exactly pull the flower out from where it was, it might cut itself and leave a small bit of itself in Niki which would latch on to the skin and grow.

He's seen it happen too much before.

Thankfully Niki was unconscious and Toby was capable of holding her head down when she twitched and tried to turn away from the pain.

While Toby was dealing with Niki, Techno and Theo finally checked their communicators. "We'll have to check Niki's bakery again, and stop by Eret to get rid of the flower that's on his hand." Toby says, sighing as he snipped the slightly bloody flower in half after taking it out of Niki's skin, watching it burn.

"How badly do we need to do all that?" Techno asked quietly as Toby carefully cleaned up the blood from Niki and patched the small slice he made with his shears. "Like, do we need to do those things immediately or..."

"Well, Eret's flower might try to do the same as Niki did, but considering how slow the flower had been, I guess we could check on him later? If there are any crimson plants underneath Niki's bakery, they might try to escape or something. Without the Egg, they'll be disorganized. Uncontrollable. But they'll be slow in growth, if they escape we could always find them and get rid of them easily. Without the Egg, the Crimson is less of a threat really." Toby replied with furrowed brows.

They had done their research with the Crimson.

The Crimson itself was connected to the Egg, influenced, created by, all that- but without the Egg, the Crimson was much weaker and couldn't grow as fast as it did with the Egg and was utterly uncontrollable. The Egg could encourage the growth of the Crimson, making it grow twice as fast if it wanted- but not all the time. And the Egg had to focus. And without the Egg, the Crimson couldn't control anyone.

It took a lot of obsidian and careful experiments to figure out that without the Egg's influence, the Crimson was much more easier to deal with.

"So we can risk going right back to everyone else?"

Toby gave Technoblade a confused and lost look, "I suppose? But why-"

"Ghostbur showed up with Ranboo." Theo said tightly, clutching his communicator, staring at the string of messages that Sapnap had sent him.

Toby's eyes widened while Dream showed his confusion with a tilt of his head. "What? Ghostbur and Ranboo? Who're they?"

* * *

Ghostbur is the man his father could have become.

That was a single prominent thought within Fundy's brain during this whole mess.

Ghostbur was a man that Wilbur Soot could've become in the future had things gone on naturally without Toby or even Theo's influence. 

He was...

 _'So Tommy and Tubbo went back to the past too? That's- hmm...'_ Ghostbur frowned thoughtfully, the bloody coat was- it wasn't exactly gone, but it was more faded now and less bloody and torn. _'Well, that's interesting at least! But I guess I shouldn't be surprised if Fundy made the portal! He and Phil are very smart so really, it shouldn't be surprising they're here I guess. They're the reason why I'm here too actually.'_ He said calmly, making Fundy and everyone else straighten at the information.

"What? What do you- Toby told me you just disappeared, just as the Crimson started spreading. He hasn't seen you for like, four years!" Phil exclaimed, confused on how on earth Ghostbur could be here.

Tommy chimed in, "And like, why are _you_ here? How the hell did you meet Ghostbur?" He asked Ranboo who startled at the abrupt question.

"Well uh," Ranboo spoke up, suddenly he had a book in his hands and he was flipping through the pages. "I met him while I was wandering around the forest." He said after settling to a page, "There was a flash of light somewhere and when I went to check it out, Ghostbur was there. Just as confused as I was."

"A flash of light? Was it silver? Was there a portal?" Tubbo asked, remembering the silver portal that Toby and Theo had come out of.

Ghostbur opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the _BANG_ of the front door and rapid footsteps coming into the living room.

" _Ghostbur?! Ranboo?! What the hell are you two doing here?! Just- how?!_ " Toby cried out through deep breaths, an unconscious Niki on his back. Technoblade stared at the spectral form of the alternate future version of his brother.

"George!" Sapnap exclaimed with worry as he instantly went to Dream and Theo's side, seeing George on Dream's back. 

Theo himself was silent as he looked at Ghostbur who looked back at him.

_ '... Hi Tommy... Did you miss me?' _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the start of the second arc begins!  
> i wonder if i should change the summary to fit the story better now. that and i could add like
> 
> Arc 1 "Time Travel And Eggs": Ch 1-28  
> Arc 2 "Change": Ch 29-???
> 
> ehh?? ehh???  
> but then again i have no idea what to change the summary into. at any rate though, we're finally moving on!!  
> we've got a future reunion to get to! how will it go?


	30. A Ghost of Your Past

* * *

_ '... Hi Tommy... Did you miss me?' _

Did he miss him?

Theo stared at the very familiar ghost floating in front of him, smiling a sad and gentle smile and his heart feels like its pounding in his chest. Wilbur floats in front of him, wearing that damned coat from their days in Pogtopia. His face may be soft but Theo could easily see the insanity that lied behind it in those near-empty fucking eyes. The sword wound on his chest, the transparency of his being and the fact he was floating was all Theo could hold on to to remind himself that Wilbur was _dead_.

_"GHOSTBUR- ALIVEBUR- IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER! YOU'RE STILL FUCKING WILBUR AND I **HATE YOU!** JUST GO AWAY! I DON'T NEED YOU HERE! JUST GO AWAY WILBUR!""_

Wilbur.

_He was here._

_Wilbur._

_How was he here?_

**_Wilbur._ **

_Why was he here?_

_**Wilbur.** _

_"Let's be the bad guys."_

"Tubbo." He finally speaks up, forcing his head to turn to the teenager, surprising everyone as he continued, "We need two beds. For Niki and George." He says as calmly as possible. Which is very calm. Very _very_ calm. He was _so_ calm, monks were jealous over his calmness. "You got any wool?" With that, he reminds everyone that they had two people unconscious with them who may or may not need further medical help. 

Getting two beds down in the living room was easy and quick. It served as a good distraction, however it was still unfortunately and painfully short for Theo as he, Dream and Sapnap stayed by George and his bed. Philza checked on Niki along with Toby, she'd be fine. She had been controlled by the Egg, was almost infected by the Crimson but she'd be fine. Niki was strong, she had two lives left. 

Say, wasn't Eret potentially going to be infected as well? Theo should go check on that. And the bakery, can't forget the bakery. But George was unconscious and Theo didn't want to leave him here for long. They should move him to one of Dream's bases. The Stronghold maybe, but that would take too long. 

"Oi, Technoblade! Give me back my shit!" Sapnap exclaimed, finally noticing the fact that Techno was still wearing _his_ armor and weapons. It startled the hybrid who finally remembered as well.

"Oh, uh- right. Here." 

Theo was almost disappointed that Technoblade gave Sapnap his things without a fuss, he didn't have to interfere at all. Still, he didn't complain, at the very least Sapnap had his things back.

He shifted slightly closer to Dream when it seemed like Ghostbur was trying to get closer to _him_ \- he still hasn't answered the specter at all but thankfully, for once Theo could look at Toby at a more positive light as his- as the former president stood and addressed him. "Ghostbur. Just- _how_ are you here? You disappeared, _years_ ago. When the Crimson started spreading, you were just," He snapped his fingers, "Gone. And Ranboo, you're not our-er, my Ranboo. Don't get me wrong, it's great to see you but I wasn't expecting you here so soon." He told the hybrid, giving him a weary but ultimately fond smile. Ranboo was startled but returned it with his own anxious and somewhat unsure smile.

Ghostbur's attention finally diverted to Toby and Theo would thank him later if he could. Probably not, but still. 

_"Little boy's angry at you Techno." Wilbur purred, smiling slyly at the hybrid while Tommy recoiled, hurt before that hurt turned into fury and he fumed silently. He- He was not a_ little boy! _Wilbur knew that, he fucking knew that- he's been through a fucking war and they were in the middle of one right now- and of course he was **angry.** Techno **killed** Tubbo! Took his second life! His brothers- his brothers were acting like that wasn't a big deal! And Tubbo- _he _acted as if it wasn't a big deal either. What the_ **fuck** -

 _'That's certainly strange to think. To you I've been gone for years but I think I've only met and traveled with Ranboo for a few months now.'_ Ghostbur said, snapping Theo out of his memories. _~~Why was he remembering he thought he was~~_ ~~over it.~~ Underneath his mask, his brows furrowed at the revelation. Just a few months? _'Right Ranboo? Or am I misremembering it again?_ _'_

Ranboo perked and flipped through his book, his memory book. "Uhh, no- wait yeah, yeah no you're right, yeah. We met like, about five months ago? 'While wandering through the forest trying to find some red roses for my tie, I met a ghost named Wilbur who calls himself Ghostbur. I met him while walking and noticing a flash of light in the trees. When I went to check it out, I found him there floating and just as confused as I was. He didn't remember what he was doing there or how, but he noticed me and called me by name. I have never met him before I'm sure of it but he knows me.'" He read aloud to them all.

 _'I didn't remember how I got there at first. My memory was pretty shit-'_ "Language!" Bad interrupted briefly though Ghostbur continued without problem, _'At the start but I started remembering everything slowly. It kind of fades in and out though but I've been getting better at keeping my memory. Some of it is thanks to Ranboo, he keeps track of what I remember as well in a separate book.'_ He said, giving Ranboo a thankful and happy smile, the coat around his shoulder faded slightly as the hybrid blushed and muttered something underneath his breath.

Theo has no idea how to feel about that.

"Everything?" Toby repeated with a hesitant look of alarm, "Do you really remember _everything?_ "

_ 'Not exactly. Most of it fades in and out most of the time. But again, I'm getting better at remembering on my own.' _

Toby threaded his fingers together, a look of concern on his face but he took in a deep breath and shook his head. "Okay- okay. That's- mmm, okay." He took in another deep breath and he focused on Ghostbur, "Do you remember how you got here?"

"He mentioned something about me and Phil being the reason why he's here in the first place." Fundy piped in, frowning. "I think he means the future versions of us?" 

Ghostbur nodded, smiling at Fundy- the coat is gone. Theo finally feels like it was easier to breathe now. Which made no sense at all since nothing was impeding his ability to breath. He was fine. This was fine. Everything was fine. As long as he kept close to Dream, he'd be fine. 

_ 'That's right. Yes I remember this, thankfully, so you see. I was just minding my own business, I was feeling sad over something but I can't really remember it right now when all of a sudden..' _

* * *

He felt complicated.

Staring at the blue crystal in his hands, Ghostbur, formerly known as Wilbur Soot, felt complicated.

He felt sad. He can't remember why, his faulty memory and the blue having already taken the memory away.

~~_Tommy's dead? No, that wasn't exactly right._ ~~

He couldn't remember why he was sad. But he knows he's been using a lot more blue than usual.

_'Tommy? You're alive! Everyone said you were dead! I knew that wasn't the truth!' Ghostbur exclaimed, happy to see his brother who just looked at him with Dream's mask on his face. Why was he wearing Dream's mask? _

_Dream himself, stood a few steps away with his arms crossed. He seemed to be anticipating something, Ghostbur was about to ask what before Tommy spoke up again._

_"Go away Ghostbur."_

_Ghostbur frowned, 'Tommy?'_

_"Go **away** Ghostbur."_

_'Tommy? Wh- Why are you telling me to go away? Did I do something wrong?' Ghostbur asked quietly, feeling hurt by the harsh tone his little brother was suddenly speaking to him with. _

_Tommy scoffed, sounding painfully bitter. "You did but you probably don't even remember it." He said with clenched fists, confusing the poor ghost all the more._

_'Well, i-if I don't remember it, does that mean it was when I was Alivebur? Did I- I'm sorry Tommy. Alivebur was-' "SHUT UP!" Ghostbur shrunk back at Tommy's sudden shout. _

_"GHOSTBUR- ALIVEBUR- IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER! YOU'RE STILL FUCKING WILBUR AND I **HATE YOU!** JUST GO AWAY! I DON'T NEED YOU HERE! JUST GO AWAY WILBUR!" Tommy choked on a wet sob, something wet dripping off his chin underneath his mask. _

_Helplessly, Ghostbur tried to float forward, reaching an arm out towards him. 'Tommy-' "Wilbur, I'll have to step in here." Dream suddenly said, pulling Tommy away from Ghostbur's reach. Tommy let him, shrinking behind Dream's back and trying to silence the choked breathing and sobs he was making, feeling utterly humiliated for crying in front of them both even if the mask hid his face._

_Dream stood between him and Tommy and Ghostbur felt hurt and helpless, blue tears dripping from his almost empty eyes. 'Dream, wha-' Dream interrupted him again. "I think you should leave Wilbur. You're upsetting Tommy." _

_It felt like Phil's sword was in his chest again. An agonizing pain that struck his torso as Ghostbur glanced between Dream and Tommy, a quiet, unheard part of his head hissed at the masked green man- something was wrong. He'd forgotten something. Something important. But he can't remember what._

_He needs- Blue._

_He needs more blue. And to leave._

_ 'I- okay. I'm sorry Tommy. I'm so sorry.' _

_He leaves quickly, looking back only once and was pained to see Dream hugging his shaking brother. He flees, runs back into the woods and leaves the two masked men alone._

_If Dream's mask hadn't been on, if Ghostbur had been more calm or was more like his old self, maybe he'd see how off this whole situation was and turn back._

_Dream kept a firm but gentle hold on Tommy, a satisfied smile hidden beneath his porcelain mask. That should keep Ghostbur away from Tommy. "There there Toms. He's gone now. You did great- how are you feeling?" While Tommy had trained underneath him, Dream had coaxed everything out of the blond. Tommy had told him all about Wilbur's behavior in Pogtopia. Truly, he'd been quite disturbed at what Tommy faced in Wilbur's insanity, he_ had _noticed how off-hinge Wilbur had been back then but he never really imagined the actual extent of it._

_But Tommy's behavior made a lot more sense now that Dream knew. Tommy had been long traumatized before Dream even got to him, and by his own brother no less._

_Dream didn't even have to do much for this outcome. He comforted Tommy, mentioned how fucked up it was- and it_ was _fucked up. He wasn't even lying. Everything that Tommy has been through, shouldn't have happened. Tommy was just a teenager. He was on his last life- sure Dream had taken them both personally but that's because of how Wilbur started L'Manberg and Tommy followed after him with his stupidly loyal self._

_Well. Tommy was loyal to Dream now. Not totally yet, Dream was still looking into his little project but he trusted Dream. And Dream would protect that trust, would cultivate that trust and loyalty._

_Ghostbur was an unseen and unfortunate thorn in his side, he was someone who Dream couldn't kill off- he was a fucking ghost. But he could make Ghostbur stay away. Bringing Tommy into L'Manberg as Theo would be very difficult with that ghost around, he knew that from the start. Not to mention, Ghostbur had a very small chance of finding his bases and such._

_So the best solution, was to let Tommy deal with it. With his repressed trauma and emotions against Ghostbur, Wilbur, dealing with the ghost would be easy._

_"... I feel like shit." Tommy whispered to him, sniffling, "I- I'm still so angry at him though. And- fuck, I still feel so angry but I feel bad for Ghostbur. He's not really like the Wilbur I knew and I shouted at him like an asshole. I don't- I don't hate Ghostbur."_

_Dream frowned but shook his head, "He's still Wilbur though. He just doesn't remember it all- and hey, you can always apologize to him later." He wouldn't let it happen though. But in the end, it didn't matter. There wouldn't be a later. Because after that, Ghostbur seemed to disappear permanently._

_Tommy felt so guilty while Dream took advantage to it. And he did his best to relieve Tommy of his guilt._

So much blue. 

_'Maybe- maybe I should head back... to L'Manberg... Phil might be worried now. How long have I been away?'_ Ghostbur whispered to himself, feeling lost as he tried to remember just how long it's been. He can't even remember why he left in the first place.

~~_He heard Theo speak, he sounded so familiar, he followed after him and Dream._ ~~

Sighing, the ghost tried to remember which way L'Manberg was.

Until suddenly, there was a silver light that nearly blinded him. 

Ghostbur yelped, recoiling away from the light, feeling panicked at the sight of the bright silver-

" _Dad?_ "

The specter blinked incredulously at the familiar voice. _'Fundy?'_ He questioned, watching with wide eyes as the silver light formed into something like- a circular portal in the air. It seemed rather unstable though, but he could see him. Fundy, on the other side of the strange light portal thing. _'Fundy is that you? What's going on?'_ He questioned only to gasp as he truly saw his hybrid son.

He looked older, much older- his fur had lost its healthy color, and there were a few scars he doesn't recognize on his son's poor furry face. Fundy looked at him in disbelief from within the strange portal, "Holy- PHIL! PHIL I DID SOMETHING! I THINK I DID GOOD!" He screamed off to the side, his eyes wide and grinning- despite his enthusiasm. It was clear that he was _exhausted_. 

Phil? Was his father there? 

_'Fundy? What are- Fundy please what's going on I am terribly confused right now.'_ Ghostbur clutching the blue to his chest. _'Are you- son you look so tired. Have you been sleeping well? Are you okay? Oh your face, those scars-'_ He cuts himself off when he sees the sad, but nostalgic look on Fundy's face. _'Fundy?'_

"I'm- I'm fine. Da-uh, Ghostbur. I'm fine I just-" Fundy sighed but perked when another voice tiredly joined in.

"Ghostbur? Fundy did you actually open a window into the past? Holy shit-" Phil lumbered into view and Ghostbur gasped once more, seeing his adopted father. He looked _old_. Older than he was, and there were definitely new scars on him. "Oh Ghostbur. I- this must be before you disappeared." Phil said with a sad smile before it dropped into a thoughtful look. "Why _did_ you disappear in the first place anyway?"

 _'Disappear? What- I don't-'_ Ghostbur felt terribly confused, he wanted to ask so many questions but unfortunately he couldn't ask anything as the silver portal started to spark _violently_.

Fundy and Phil swore on their side of the portal, "Shit! It's unstable- No, no no no! We can't lose this opportunity! We have to keep this window open for everyone- Tubbo and Tommy might be there!" Fundy shouted desperately as he seemed to fiddle with something on their side. 

"I know- crap! The runes are overheating, shit shit shit-" Phil disappeared from view, but his voice carried on with cursing.

Ghostbur watched with worry, _'What's going on over there? Fundy?! Phil?!'_ They sounded like they needed help, with one hand he clutched his blue and the other he reached out towards the portal.

Fundy saw this and frantically tried to stop him, "WAIT! Dad no! Don't touch the-" _'But Fundy you look-'_

Too late.

As soon as the tips of his fingers connected to a spark, Ghostbur suddenly was overcome with _agony_.

_"You were never going to be president Tommy."_

He doesn't register the screams in the air that came from his own mouth.

_"SUCK IT GREEN BOOOOYYY!!"_

He doesn't register Fundy's screams.

_"NO ONE can have Manberg."_

He doesn't register Phil's anguished screams joining Fundy's.

_"Did you just call me Wilby?"_

He's surrounded by colors that flash by so quickly he can't keep track of it all.

_"L'MANBERG MY UNFINISHED SYMPHONY!"_

Memories fill and leave his head so fast, he doesn't know who he is for a brief, terrifying moment.

_ 'Tommy do you want some blue?' _

He remembers who he is.

There's something _more_ in his head, but he doesn't remember it later.

 _A fox screaming in agony, clutching his arm. An old man smiling sadly as he's covered in crimson. A portal glowing white. A man in red with a mask staring into poisonous eyes. A man with scars underneath his chin staring forward with disbelief. A pig aiming a sword at two nearly identical men with a young blond by his side. Scarlet vines curling around multiple people. A man in green with a mask stares ahead with clenched fists. Poison clashing with leaves._ _Blue fire covering a nation._ _A sad smile on an obscured face disappearing into the darkness._

Panting lightly, Ghost... Wilbur? Ghostbur? Who is he? No. He was _Ghostbur_. He... was? Wasn't he? He feels confused.

He looks around, confused as to where he was. Was this the same forest as before?

Where was he?

"H... Hello?"

Ghostbur? Looked over to see... an Enderman hybrid? Looking at him with wide and confused eyes. He knows him. He knows he knows him. Who was he? No wait, he _knows- 'Hi Ranboo. What are you doing here?'_

"U-Uh... what?"

* * *

 _'It took a while for me to figure out I was in the past. But when I did, I wanted to come to L'Manberg to see for myself. Ranboo came with me even though he didn't have to.'_ Ghostbur finished, glancing around the silent room. 

"W-Well, if I didn't then you'd probably not remember as much or something. Also, I uh... I really wanted to meet everyone." Ranboo admitted shyly, smiling weakly at the others. He'd heard so much about them from Ghostbur's stories and ramblings. He'd written it all down in Ghostbur's book. When the opportunity came, he couldn't help himself and joined Ghostbur in his quest to return to L'Manberg.

Toby was grasping his chin, looking alarmed but deep in thought. Had Fundy managed to make another functioning portal? Well, semi-functioning. It sounded very unstable at the end there- or had it been way earlier when Fundy and Philza had been testing it? No, it didn't sound like it, Fundy had mentioned what Toby was sure to be he and Theo at the end there. And Fundy and Phil would have told Toby about this, that they had met Ghostbur in one of their tests.

The future had been changed.

But at the same time not.

Toby had been quietly afraid of this, that despite the change they've made, _their_ future still existed. He and Theo still existed when in one of Fundy's theories was that either he and Theo would cease to exist or continue for a multitude of reasons.

If their future still existed then...

Toby clenched his fist. Grim determination in his eyes, he would have to try and make contact with their future once again. This world didn't have the terror of the Egg anymore, they could rescue everyone and evacuate that future to here- he'd have to talk with everyone else about this choice but it was a _chance_. 

He needed Fundy and Philza to look over the portal that brought he and Theo to the past. 

A groan caught everyone's attention, it came from George who groggily opened his eyes and sat up the bed, clutching his head. "Ugh, what happened?" 

" _GEORGE!_ " Sapnap, Dream and Bad exclaimed happily which made George wince.

" _Ow!_ Not so loud! My head's ringing badly-" George complained but was interrupted by the hug that Sapnap gave him. 

Theo sighed in relief, seeing George wake up. And that easily meant- "This has been nice and all but the Egg is dead now." He said, nudging Sapnap, George and Dream. "We should get going now that George is awake." He wanted to go. He wanted to leave. "I'll take care of Eret and the garden, you guys- stay here and talk and shit. I don't particularly care anymore." It didn't matter, whatever was said here. They didn't need him, he didn't need them.

"Theo? What?" The Dream Team were confused as Theo helped George up, letting the colorblind man lean on Sapnap for support. "Theo-"

"Okay, let's go. We've got shit to do don't we? Mm, yes, much shit to do. Lots of it. Gotta get to Eret, he's probably freaking out about that flower of his." Theo was practically pushing all three men to move.

"Wait a minute!! First off, language! Second off, you guys just got here! And! Skeppy and I still have to talk to you four!" Bad protested, hands on his hips with a frown. 

"We can talk later, arrange a meeting and sh- and stuff. There I watched my language. But we really gotta go we-" Theo insisted, taking in deep breaths. His hands shaking slightly.

Dream unfortunately noticed and he turned to him, "Theo, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

Stiffly, Theo nodded, "I am. I'm so fine, so very fine and okay. Let's just go. Let's just-"

_ 'Dream.' _

Everyone froze as the tense atmosphere dropped sharply and suddenly like an anvil. 

Ghostbur's figure flicked slightly, his coat suddenly around his shoulders, bloodied and torn and flapping in the non-existent wind as his _face-_ Ender. It was _furious_. His eyes were no longer milky white and near-nonexistent. They were _dark_ now. And swirled with anger and some familiar insanity. Theo's breath hitched as for a moment. It's not Ghostbur in front of him. 

It's Wilbur.

_Wilbur smiled cruely from his place above, his gentle older brother long gone. "That is perfect, that is perfect." He laughed as Techno wiped at his bloody fingers. Techno muttered underneath his breath, "It stays in the pit." And Tommy is trying his best, not to tear up as he pressed a hand against his bloodied face- black eye, broken nose, bruised face, he thinks to himself, assessing the damage._

Insane Wilbur.

 _"WILBUR HELP PLEASE I'M STUCK!" Tommy shouted from underneath the pistons- it was stupid. So very stupid. But he had to do something, something that could make Wilbur laugh like before. Being annoying didn't work like it usually did anymore. Wilbur was just so angry now. "WILBUR! WILBUR!" Well he's done it. He's made him laugh. But he's stuck. And Wilbur's laughter sounds so skewed, not like before. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE THIS ISN'T FUNNY-" All of them are laughing while he's_ trapped _underneath the fucking pistons- Nonono Wilbur don't put down blocks he couldn't see breathe help help " **WILBUR!** "_

Furious and paranoid Wilbur from Pogtopia.

 _"This is insane Wilbur, this is_ insane. _" They can't blow it all to hell. It was still L'Manberg underneath the bullshit Schlatt had done. They just needed to- they just needed to get L'Manberg back from the bastard. They had worked so hard for this. Tommy had given up almost everything for L'Manberg- he'd given_ Dream _his fucking_ discs _for this country and Wilbur just wanted to blow it up. "We can't!" Wilbur looks at him and Tommy freezes in fear at the insane look in his eyes. Where was his big brother?_

 _'Dream I remember now.'_ Wilbur whispered, menacingly low and a snarl forming on his face. _'I remember what you did to Tommy. In his exile. I remember_ everything _ you did.'_

Theo can't breath. Why can't he breath? Why can't he-

Wilbur _moves_ and so does Theo. It's instinct. Theo moves because Dream was in _danger and-_

They lock eyes as Theo uses himself as Dream's shield - _he was a good tool he could be a shield as well as a weapon he was good he was Loyal_ \- as the ghost's iron sword is aimed at his chest.

_ '... Tommy, move aside.' _

Theo doesn't realize how hard he's trembling as he whispers out a strained but firm, " _No._ "

_"Tommy let's be the bad guys."_

" _No_. Wilbur. I won't let you hurt Dream."

Not his owner. Not his friend. Not the only person who's cared for him when his own family and friends casted him aside.

He didn't need anyone else, they didn't need him.

Dream.

Dream needed him and he needed Dream.

Wilbur hurt him and left.

Dream hurt him and stayed.

Tubbo exiled him and left.

Dream comforted him and stayed.

Phil left.

Dream broke him and stayed.

Technoblade tried to kill him and left.

Dream rebuilt him and stayed.

Fundy and Ranboo left with Tubbo.

Dream took him in and he _stayed._

He stayed.

He stayed and Tommy would stay for him. He was Loyal. Enchantment be damned, he'd stay fucking loyal even without it he's sure.

Wilbur had no _right_ to be angry at _Dream_. Not at this Dream at least, or even at Tommy's original Dream.

Not when Wilbur left. Not when he changed. Not when he _died and left him alone._

He had no right.

_None of them did._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*claps* we got F A N A R T me doods_  
> [Theo by atsapple](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKXw4lvDcYu/)  
> they drew our boi theo :DD  
> [EGG TIME by Galaghiel](https://galaghiel.tumblr.com/post/641036549973213184/me-and-the-homies-out-to-kill-the-abomination-that)  
> you keep coming back with these pieces and i'm frothing at the mouth with SEROTONIN THEY DREW THE SQUAD ABOUT TO GO AGAINST THE EGG
> 
> haha sleepy boi inc angst go brrr  
> we're staring the second arc STRONG with FEELINGS!  
> yeah we could've gone a nicer route but theo is a repressed traumatized man who is forcing himself away from the family that wants him back, his dream did not help and was fanning the flames for a LONG time. also pogtopia was realistically really traumatic if you think about it and i thought about it and i decided- yes. let's go with that. it's been years and theo is NOT OVER IT at all despite what he might thinks. he's not over a lot of things despite what everyone thinks. none of the future guys are tbh. and that is going to be FUN!  
> it has been 30 chapters, if i had kept up my streak this would've been like just a month really since i started.  
> but yes! that's how ghostbur got to the past :) and  
> next  
> chapter  
> will  
> be  
> fun :)))
> 
> no promises that i'll update tomorrow though, some things came up and i might not be able to update so fair warning to you guys.


	31. Sing Your Anthem

* * *

" _No_. Wilbur. I won't let you hurt Dream."

His voice was quiet, strained and Theo was shaking, Sapnap realized, watching the masked blond stand between Dream and Ghostbur. He was _shaking_ \- the man who's been quiet and solid in front of everyone else this entire time was _shaking_ , like he was scared of something.

Some _one_ actually.

And Sapnap couldn't blame him.

Ghostbur? Flat out _terrifying_ right now. He didn't realize just how scary Wilbur could actually be, and neither did Wilbur himself it seems as he watched the entire thing with wide eyes behind large glasses. 

Ghostbur didn't wear glasses.

But even if he did, Sapnap doubts it would impede on the look of malice mixed with anger and something else Sapnap couldn't exactly tell just yet- he'll later find out it was actual _insanity_ , Theo tells him that's what it was and Sapnap will be _horrified_ to find out more about what happened.

_"My older brother went insane, blew up the nation we built and died to my dad but came back as a fucking ghost who doesn't remember the bad shit he did."_

Right now, Sapnap was terrified for Dream and Theo because that ghost looked downright _murderous_ at the moment.

Ghostbur's eyes narrowed at Theo and Theo actually _flinches_ at the small simple action.

He's not the only one to notice. Even Ghostbur notices and the ghost falters, his sword wavering from where it was pointing at Theo's chest and that's enough for Theo.

Theo just straight up, _grabs_ the sword. Tightly. Uncaring of the sharp edges, uncaring of the way it cuts through the bandages that wrapped around his hands and then the skin- blood seeps from his cut palms and fingers, staining the bandages and the sword, alarming everyone around him. " _Theo!_ " Theo didn't care and kept his grip on the sword.

"This Dream hasn't done _anything_." Theo says, to Ghostbur, to everyone, "You're angry for no Ender fucking reason Wilbur. Put this shitty sword away." Only when Theo tightened his grip and split more of his own blood does the sword disappear from Ghostbur's hand. Most of the ghost's anger melting away into concern.

_ 'Tommy your hand-' _

Theo backs away from him, his bloody hand clenched, "It's _Theo_ now _Ghostbur_." He stresses, shy-well, not exactly _shying_ away from Ghostbur's concern. He turns away from him, "If you want Tommy, the kid brother that you fucking know and love- he's _right there_. Right behind you. Right _next to you_. Right next to the _sane_ Wilbur- Toby's at least done _something_ right with this time shit. If you want Tommy, the loud _child gremlin_ you won't find him with me." He mutters, turning back to Dream, George and Sapnap. "We're leaving. Like I said, I'll deal with Eret, message me when there's important shit to discuss." He nudges the Dream Team with his clean and uninjured hand.

"Theo-" Sapnap quietly said, looking at his injured and still bleeding hand. " _Later._ " Theo interrupts with a slight hiss and Sapnap sees how tense his shoulders are. They're tense and shaking. 

Theo clearly really want to leave, to get away from the specter that was his brother who was looking less angry and more hurt and distressed.

So all four of them leave through the front door once again without a word, leaving behind the family that Theo claims to have cut ties with. It's a claim that Sapnap believes a bit better now, in the face of what happened- he doesn't understand everything yet. There are obviously things he's missing but Sapnap sees the way Theo seemed _genuinely_ scared of Ghostbur, his body language betraying his fear, and his voice wasn't as strong as it should be.

Once they're a few blocks away from Tubbo's house- surprisingly no one stopped them from leaving. Not even Bad or Skeppy, Sapnap makes a note to talk to them later but it's probably for the best. Once they were away, just off the path and more into the woods towards the supposed direction of Eret's palace, George forces them to stop. He looked better, less pale and was now strong enough to stand on his own without needing anyone to prop him up. 

"Hold it _hold it-_ Theo. Theo, your hand." George urged, taking Theo's injured hand to look over it- it was a mess. Blood stained Theo's fingers and wrappings, the scent of iron reminded George too much of the Egg and the surely burnt secret city- the man had to hold back a wretch and gagged instead. It was worse with the fact that the smell of ash and fire lingered around him, Dream and Theo. 

Theo laid his other hand on George's shoulder at that. "You okay?" He questioned quietly.

"Valid question but are _you_ okay Theo? That was..." Dream trailed off, unsure on how to continue.

Sapnap finished for him. "That was rough." It's an understatement but essentially Sapnap was telling the truth.

It was rough.

"I'm _fine._ " Theo retorted, taking his hand back from George. "Look I'll even-" He interrupted himself, taking a spare regen pot from his inventory and uncorking it, nudging his mask up a little to free his mouth, Sapnap cringed as some blood smudged against the side of the porcelain mask. Theo drank down the regeneration potion, and showed the Dream Team the healing effects. The cuts on his fingers and palms closed, but the blood lingered. "There. All better. Gotta brew more regen pots later on." The blond grumbled, unwrapping the cut bandages from his hand. He balled them together, wiping off excess blood while trying not to stain his other hand. 

Most of the blood was cleaned up, but his hand was still stained. "I'll clean up with water later. But there. All good?" 

It's a distraction. Simple as that. Theo was deliberately focusing on his physical wounds, though having his hand no longer bleeding was great and all but Theo was definitely distract them from what happened. Distract them from how he truly felt. And they all knew it.

"Theo..." 

Trying to help Theo seemed a lot harder now.

"I meant what I said, we should get to Eret and deal with his shit." Theo insisted, "At this point he might lose his arm-"

 _'Theo wait!'_

The masked man let out a swear at the interruption, clenching his newly healed fist. Behind them, Ghostbur appeared from the trees, he still had the coat on but it wasn't bloody nor torn- he was alone at the moment. Didn't seem like anyone else was following him so there was that, however the fact he was still here was definitely a problem.

"Go away Ghostbur." 

Ghostbur recoiled at the familiar words he'd heard from months ago. However, this time he replied with a sure and firm. _'No. I'm not- I'm not going away.'_ Not again. Not after last time. He'd left his Toms with Dream, that had been a mistake. A mistake he wasn't going to let happen again. _'I'm not going to leave you alone with_ him _.'_ He growled, his coat flickered briefly around his shoulders- from clean to bloody and torn then back to clean.

Theo tensed at the growl, moving to use his body to shield Dream again. "Theo, Theo it's okay." Dream said, laying a hand on Theo's shoulder from behind him. 

"But it's _not_. Dream they- they're painting you as some psychopathic asshole!" Theo exclaimed angrily, fists clenched and eyes glaring through the holes of his mask. 

_'That's because he is! The wanker- I remember, I remember what Dream did during your exile. He forced you to put things in an ender-damned hole and made you watch him blow everything up you worked for! I remember the bruises, I remember the injuries that were too precise to be caused by mobs or by falling down somewhere- I remember the insults- I don't remember everything he said but I can get the fucking gist! He was toying with you!_ _' _Ghostbur replied back just as angry. Both at Dream _and_ at himself. His past state had been pathetic, he had noticed things but as soon as something else took his attention or it all seemed too much, he'd just end up forgetting. Things would be different now, sure his memory wasn't as good but he was getting _better_ and Ranboo had a record of everything he said to him.

Theo's lips pulled into a snarl- his mask was still nudged up a bit to show off his mouth, "That was _then_ , this is _now_ \- this Dream hasn't even done _anything_ like that to me!" He willingly gave up his items to Dream and Dream didn't blow them up. Dream's even started _giving back_ to him. 

_ 'And just because that and because this Dream is fucking younger I'd trust him with you?! He hasn't done anything _ yet _, like hell I'm leaving you alone with him.'_

"Oi!" Sapnap couldn't help but exclaim, feeling indignant, "He's not alone- George and I are right here!"

 _'I don't feel any better with that fact- the last time I heard you and George left Dream's side permanently.'_ Ghostbur told him with a deep frown. Sapnap and George couldn't help but look away at that while Dream flinched. _'I'm staying by your side whether you like it or not.'_

"No. No no _no- don't you fucking-_ " Theo hissed through his teeth, jaw clenched and he was trembling again. Be it from anger or fear, it was hard to tell at the moment as he fumed at the determined specter. 

Then, all of a sudden. 

Theo's posture changed, his shaking stopped, his jaw unclenched and his back straightened. His fits uncurled as he gave Ghostbur a cold frown. Behind the ghost, it seemed like nearly everyone from the house had finally come- almost all of them looked furious, Bad and Skeppy looked hesitant. Techno, Phil, Wilbur, Tubbo and Toby looked ready to commit murder, Tommy and Ranboo were both grimacing- but Theo paid them no mind as he stared at the ghost of his brother.

His mouth opened.

And he began to _sing._

* * *

_ THEOINNIT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??? dude is it just me or is he scared of ghostbur? Theo step away and let Ghostbur stab Dream. STAB HIM STAB HIM STAB HIM STAB HIM! don't stab him!! toby toby help what are they doing this isnt the family i watched grow up toby whyyy. LMAO THEY'RE JUST LEAVING- stab stab stab! MAKE HIM PAY! guys chill you're being so loud.  _

Toby watched Theo leave _again_ with the Dream Team -his chest ached at the ultimately familiar sight of Theo's back leaving- his arms crossed tightly on his chest and trying his best to ignore Chat. At some point, Bad and Skeppy just quietly left as well, he wasn't paying either of them attention, too focused on other things.

He felt... admittedly he felt disappointed that Ghostbur was unable to get to Dream. But at the same time, there was a sense of relief and some understanding from the more logical side of his head- if Ghostbur attacked Dream then that would set off Theo who would try to attack Ghostbur, fail and just make things even more complicated.

 _'Tommy...'_ Ghostbur whispered quietly, sadly. There was a trace of Wilbur from Pogtopia there, mostly in the coat which was now clean and untorn. 

Honestly the sight of Ghostbur turning more into the Wilbur who blew up L'Manberg- it had made Toby so tense. So very tense as he remembered-

 _Tubbo felt so numb after he respawned and escaped into Pogtopia- well, somewhat. The twinges of pain from his very new scars underneath his chin and covering his torso was_ something _but he felt so numb to everything. Shock? Was this shock? He doesn't know. But he tries to rationalize everything, even when Tommy rages on his behalf, he tries to calm his friend down. "It's okay- it's- there were too many people." He says that- or something along those lines. Technoblade had killed him. In front of the entire country. That was- it was fine. ~~It wasn't he died he died and it HURT.~~ Wilbur was saying something and he couldn't concentrate that well. Suddenly Techno and Tommy were in a hole. A pit? He moves to join Tommy's side, calm him down but Wilbur drags him back, "They need to sort this out Tubbo. Sit down." Wilbur's voice is soft, tinged with something Tubbo can't recognize but he can't help but nod. Wilbur knew what to do. He always did. He flinches at every hit Techno and Tommy do on each other, Technoblade having the clear upper hand. When it's over, he finally goes to Tommy's side after Wilbur leaves with Technoblade while laughing- it's disturbing, but he focuses on Tommy. He's crying, he insists he isn't and Tubbo says nothing but provides him a spare health potion. He still feels numb, but he's there for him._

One of the voices had mentioned that Theo seemed scared of Ghostbur.

With how Ghostbur had been, Toby actually couldn't blame him if he was. 

Still, the fact that even with that fear or something, he had _still_ defended Dream-

"Ghostbur, are you okay?" Ranboo asked quietly, shuffling over to stand beside the quiet ghost. 

Ghostbur grimaced, _'I... no. No. I'm not letting him go. I'm not- not this time. Dream can't have him again, not after- after-'_ A look of frustration was on his face before he turned to Ranboo. _'Ranboo- I have to write- my memory book. I might forget this but I can't I- just in case, I need to remember everything I'm remembering right now. Every bad thing Dream did to Toms. Please.'_

Ranboo already had the book out along with a quill, he offered it to Ghostbur who frantically scribbled into the pages. Muttering underneath his breath. It didn't take long and soon enough he closed the book and gave it back to Ranboo, _'I'll- I'll come back later. I'll come back later Ranboo, I'm sorry. But I need to get to Tommy. Theo- whatever! My little brother. He's still my little brother, I can't let Dream take him away again.'_

"No no! It's fine! Go, he- you should go to him." Ranboo reassured, smiling at the ghost who smiled back briefly before he was quickly gliding out the door. Trying to catch up with the group that just left.

The enderman hybrid sighed as he held Ghostbur's memory book- Ghostbur always gave it to him, letting him keepsake the memories and other things that he and Ghostbur would write into it. but yelped when a hand settled on his shoulder, "GAH! Ng-o-oh. Uh, hi? Tu-no, Toby right?" He questioned anxiously, smiling weakly at the man who had came up from behind him. 

Toby gave him a gentle smile, "Hello Ranboo. It's nice to see you again. Even if you haven't met me yet." He greeted, patting his shoulder.

Ranboo relaxed at the smile, his own getting a bit stronger as he nodded. It was weird, for someone to know you even though you haven't met them at all. Yet. He's looking forward to spending time in L'Manberg and getting to know everyone that Ghostbur had told him- and! He got to meet with Niki again. Even if Niki was, for some reason, unconscious in a bed within the living room right now. That was- that was concerning. But still, it looked like she was fine.

"Hey Ranboo!" The hybrid blinked as suddenly a boisterous blond was in his face. Tommy for once, looked serious. "Can I look at the book?" He asked, glancing down to Ghostbur's Memory Book. 

Ranboo spluttered, clutching the book tightly to his chest. "Wha- b-but this is- It's Ghostbur's memory book! I think- this is kinda um, private?" He said, the book disappearing from his hands and deeper into his inventory.

Toby's brows furrowed, "Tommy he has a point. This is Ghostbur's memory book. We can't mess with it." He said, remembering how personal _Ranboo's_ Memory Book was. The enderman hybrid was very protective over it, and though this book was for Ghostbur, it still stood for the same thing. Suddenly Chat screamed loudly, making him and Techno wince.

_ read it. READ THE BOOK! Read the book it might hold good secrets! WE CAN FIND OUT WHAT GHOSTBUR REMEMBERS ABOUT DREAM DOING SHIT TO THEO! _

"But we could find out what fucked up shit Dream did to me! Theo! HIM THE BASTARD WHO WE'RE TRYING TO SOMEHOW DRAG BACK TO OUR SIDE?!" Tommy exclaimed _loudly_. 

Ranboo winced, "Oh he was not kidding about you being loud." He muttered quietly to himself.

Tommy crossed his arms, "C'mon, it's for the greater good here big man! And! I..." He bit his lip, his volume getting a bit lower. "I want to know what he did." 

Ranboo hesitated, because of course he does- he has the backbone of a chocolate eclair. 

Toby had at first wanted to protest, to say _no_ but... What Chat and Tommy said struck a chord in him. He didn't really know what Dream had done to Theo during his exile.

Ghostbur knew, Ghostbur _remembered_. He had been there, he had seen what Dream had done- a few times at least before he started visiting and hanging around L'Manberg more often.

"I... Don't know about this." Ranboo said hesitantly, nervously fiddling with his fingers.

Finally, after what seemed to be a long time. Wilbur spoke up, "If it matters, I wouldn't mind letting everyone look at it? Technically it's _my_ memory book, in a way and..." Wilbur trailed off, looking at Ranboo who crumpled like wet paper. 

"Good one Wilbur." Techno complimented quietly, smirking at his younger brother who smiled back at him.

Ranboo, with the non-existent backbone he has, hands over Ghostbur's memory book. 

The first few pages were neatly written, a few paragraphs that depicted random memories or a few short sentences. Some were nice.

_I remember starting L'Manberg, Tommy and I were 'making drugs' and it blew up from there. Started out as a joke, grew into something more very quickly. Tommy was so happy back then and so eager to help. He smiled a lot back then._

Some weren't as such.

_I remember Pogtopia. Tommy being afraid of me. I wish I could go back and say sorry to that scared Tommy. I hurt my little brother. I'm a bad brother im sorry tomss_

Tommy didn't have time to go into that trashfire right now. He went straight to where Ghostbur wrote, everyone gathering behind him to read over his shoulder.

It was messy and not written as properly as most of the other pages but it was readable.

_cant forget dream hurt tommy. he prompted the exile then he forced tommy to put almost everything he owned and made in a hole and made him watch everything blow up. armor weapons food he blew it all up in front of tommy. dream hit tommy sometimes he had bruises and cuts. he made tommy rely on him and pretended to be his friend. he gaslit tommy, told him lies and manipulated him. dont remember everything he said but i remember some things. worthless, tubbo didnt need toms, he was a burden. all not true dreams a fucing liar. cant let tommy near dream. tommy was losing his color in exile. he was so bright like the tommy here but he dulled because of dream. **dont forget again. dream hurt tommy dont let him take him away again.**_

The last two sentences was shakily underlined twice. 

_ kill dream time? THE MASKED ASSHOLE I KNEW WE SHOULD'VE KILLED HIM AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! MAKE HIM PAY! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! oh dear. AAAAAH DREAM WHY??? _

" _I'm gonna kill him._ "

Surprisingly, it was Wilbur who said that. His face contorting to the near identical murderous look Ghostbur had when he had been facing Dream down with a sword.

" _Save some for the rest of us Wilbur._ " Techno growled, low and guttural. Philza said nothing, a steely look on his face. Tommy had gone silent, his face complicated but angry. Tubbo seethed quietly, gripping Tommy's shoulder tightly. Bad and Skeppy shared a skeptical look, they couldn't exactly believe Ghostbur's writing about Dream but...

Toby's fists clenched and a new fire sparked in his eyes, a dark scowl on his face. "That son of a _bitch._ " He hissed- he _knew_ it. He fucking _knew_ that Dream had been- The exile- **_Fuck!_**

It didn't take long for them to sprint out to follow Ghostbur. Hoping to catch up, engrossed in their newfound protective emotions that were burning from the hastily scribbled paragraph in Ghostbur's memory book. Only Ranboo, Bad, Skeppy and _Tommy_ were trying to calm them down. Yes, Tommy was trying to calm them down- shocking. Though he was still somewhat angry, he was trying to calm the rest of his family and both versions of his best friends down.

It didn't take long for them to find Ghostbur, Theo and the Dream Team. 

The only reason none of the furious were lunging at Dream who stood _right behind Theo_ , was the bizarre fact that Theo began to _sing._

" _I heard there was a special place._ " Theo sang, the beginnings of a familiar tune. A familiar song. A familiar anthem. " _Where men could go and emancipate._ " His voice was soft, but it rang loud into the sudden silence.

" _The brutality and tyranny of their rulers_." It's a shocking moment, truly shocking. However, something settled in the stomachs of those who knew the song. Wilbur and Ghostbur especially as suddenly, Theo's voice shifted from soft to hard and he sang different lyrics to the anthem and song they knew of. " _That place was real but now it's **gone!**_ " He took a step forward and Ghostbur floated a step back. 

_ 'Toms wh-' _

" _Theo went **mad** and planted a **shitton of bombs!**_ " Ghostbur's face was one of horror and denial as he floated back a step more.

_ 'Tommy no-'  _

" _IT'S A SMOLDERING **PIT!**_ "

_ 'Please-' _

" ** _A VERY BLOWN UP L'MANBERG!_** " 

_ 'No.' _

" _Bye L'Manberg._ "

_ 'No, no you- you wouldn't-' _

" _Bye L'Manberg._ "

_ 'Tommy plea-' _

" _Bye L'Manberg._ "

Ghostbur's gone silent, his face wide with horror and blue tears trailing down his face as Theo reached up to remove his mask. His face, stone cold and glaring. " _Fuck L'Maaaanberg._ " He whispered, staring right into Ghostbur's eyes. 

Silence reigned the area and Ghostbur- he collapsed on to the ground, something Wilbur also did. The ghost however wasn't exactly touching the ground, just floating above it, but he was on his knees, looking at Theo with denial and disbelief. _'... You didn't...'_

Theo gave him a stoic frown. His eyes, so dull they almost looked grey. "I did." He said quietly, and his eyes shifted over to Toby who had stopped breathing the moment Theo had started singing. "You can ask Toby. I continued the ' _family tradition.'_ " He sneered before taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes. "... For the longest time, while growing up. I wanted to be like you. Wilby." Both Wilbur and Ghostbur made a keening noise at the nickname. "And I did for a moment. I was exactly like you when L'Manberg blew up for a third and final time."

With his eyes closed, he put his mask back on. " _Listen up!_ " He says loudly, his head looking back to Toby once again. "If _anything_ happens to Dream. I'm blowing up L'Manberg." 

A chill ran down everyone's spine at the declaration. 

"If anything happens to George. I'm blowing up L'Manberg."

Theo turned on his heel.

"Anything to Sapnap- you get the fucking gist."

He walked towards the frozen Dream Team. "I mean it. I've done it before, I'll do it again. And Ghostbur-" He paused and looked back at the ghost still on his knees. "Stay away from Dream and I and your nation will be safe. Or who knows. You can blow it up yourself. I don't care. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a king to check on."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _f a n a r t :D_  
> [once again by Jas_Thyme](https://im-illegal-art.tumblr.com/post/641149789260709889/more-doodles-from-revert-a-very-good-dream-smp)  
> rewind doodles :DD
> 
> i'm going to use this end note to say to everyone who has read this story and commented and such or just read it entirely;
> 
> thank you.  
> thank you _so much_ for reading, for commenting, for making and sending fanart, for bookmarking, for leaving kudos. just- thank you. i am in utter awe on how well this story has been going and the support i've wracked with this story. though i don't talk much to people in my comments, know that i read every single comment and i'm just delighted by what you guys write in there. it makes me smile to see every comment, from short to goddamn long- to everyone who wrote long ass comments (you know who you are); holy shit you guys are cool and reading what you say is amazing XD
> 
> it's been 31 chapters, we're in the beginning of the second arc and i'm feeling good ~~from crushing everyones hearts and emotions on this chapter :) (also chapter seemed a bit scuffed to me but hey, i wrote it and i'm back with the update)~~
> 
> the full name of this chapter was supposed to be 'Sing Your Anthem (And Weep)'  
> thought it was too much on the nose so i shortened it  
> you have no idea how much i've waited to use those lyrics. ever since i heard dream sing his version of the song- you know i had to have theo make his own version.
> 
> yeah everyone needs therapy and shit but the good stuff is going to take a while. there's a lot of things in the air here. also i have plans to make, plot to do. i wonder how long this'll take. oh well.
> 
> is theo serious about his threat? what do you guys think?  
> things gotta be worse before they start getting better.


	32. Royal Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: body horror involving crimson flower, descriptions of said body horror, copious amount of blood

* * *

Eret had no idea what was going on.

They really didn't. Or well, maybe they did? Things were fuzzy- they respawned in their bed, losing their third life to _Wilbur_ and an explosion that seemed to come out of _nowhere_. What the hell happened? All they remember is fighting Wilbur because of some flowers Niki gave them and then _BOOM_ \- they died. Respawned back at their castle with the flower around their hand.

It had been docile for a while. An underlying sense of panic had persisted though and they had started to prepare for- for _something_. 

And then the screaming came.

The flower _screamed_ and something in the back of their head - _HELPHELPDYINGBADHURTSBURNINGHELP_ \- just seemed to _snap_ and Eret had felt a pain like no other pierce their head for a good few minutes. It lead to them screaming in their throne room, dropping whatever item they had in hand as they clutched their head while the flower _throbbed_ on their hand.

And then the screaming stopped.

The relief was only for a moment because suddenly the now, terrifying and _unnatural_ flower started to _move_ on it's own and they were _really_ panicking right now.

The once-pretty flower that had been around their hand is now trying to dig _in_ to their hand- the stem becoming sharp and starting to sink _underneath_ their flesh. It was _painful_ and fucking _terrifying_. 

_How_ did Eret think that this flower had been nice? Had been pretty? 

_It was in their skin, painfully wriggling underneath their flesh. Trying to grow against Eret's will._

Eret screamed again, clawing at their hand, trying to rip the flower off their wrist to no avail. 

It was their screaming that attracted the attention of a nearby person who heard them and came running. 

" _Eret?!_ " 

Sam had been passing by Eret's palace on his way towards L'Manberg, he and Punz had planned to meet there to discuss a few things. Just as he had been passing the castle, he had heard them scream- it was a pained scream. Agonizing. Usually Sam kept to himself, he preferred to be neutral. He may be part of Dream's side but he had been away during the whole L'Manberg war and even then, he probably would've wanted to stayed neutral nonetheless.

However even he couldn't ignore the scream that Eret let out and immediately rushed into the King's castle. 

He found Eret on the floor, curled up and clutching their bloodied hand- _clawing_ at it, seemingly trying to get something out. "Eret- Eret what's wrong?!" He asked as he quickly came to the king's side- their shades had fallen off along with their crown, their eyes brimming with pain-made tears and their hands- fuck, it was covered in blood. Sam saw the mess on his wrist, his eyes widened behind hid creeper-mask at the sight of a red petal and stem that wriggled underneath Eret's flesh. "What the _fuck_ -"

"S-Sam _help it hurts-_ " Eret pleaded, one bloody hand, the one that was free from whatever the fuck that red plant thing was, shakily reached out and clutched his shirt. " _Get it out! Get it out!_ " Sam's stomach churned and threatened to make Sam heave from the blood and the way Eret was begging- still, he swallowed down the threat and nodded.

"I'll- just hold on, I'll do something."

And Sam tries to do something. He does, he and Eret weren't best of friends but they were still casual friends or allies and Sam is not a heartless man.

He drags Eret to the little infirmary that Eret had in their castle, tries to cut the plant- the crimson red flower from out of Eret's wrist while occasionally splashing Eret with healing potions because of their declining health and the pain that the flower made for them as it stubbornly stayed within Eret, gradually _growing_ and fuck Sam is getting more frustrated and panicked by the second. However Eret's potion supply was limited, and Sam had no idea how to cut the damned parasitic flower out of Eret- he was a _redstone architect_ , not an enderdamned _healer_.

Throughout the process Eret was heaving, trying their best to power through the pain- the health pots help give him brief reprieve with their pain numbing side-effects but it doesn't last long and Eret was plunged back into the agony of having a flower stubbornly and horrifically grow underneath their skin. Going past their wrist, heading towards their elbow.

"Fuck. _Fuck fuck fuck-_ " Sam cursed, hands stained red and shaking- normally that wouldn't be so bad. Red always made its way to his hands, when you handled redstone like Sam it was a commodity but this type of red was something else entirely. Blood. Blood stained his hands instead of redstone. It stained the cot that Eret laid in, stained the knives that Sam was using, stained the empty bottles that used to be filled with health potions, stained their clothes, the fabric- 

Blood was messy, almost like redstone but entirely different.

Sam was not a healer but he wishes he'd learned more beforehand as Eret breathed heavily on the cot, tears staining their face. " _Sam_." They moaned with pain, voice raspy and sore and their _hand_ \- Ender. Sam thinks he's just made things worse. The flower had kept _moving_ from and in his grip, the petals wriggled and writhed and Sam has _never_ dealt with anything like this before. When he pulls on the stem, Eret was in pain. When he tried to cut the stem up, the cut off parts would just start growing again and move underneath Eret's skin, causing more pain.

The creeper-themed man was unbelievably stressed as he tried to help the poor king who could only lay down and cry, clutching their arm fearfully as the flower just. Kept. _Growing_ and _moving_.

"I'm- fuck, _I'm sorry Eret_. I don't- I don't know what to do!" Sam clutched at his hair, grimacing as he realized he'd just stained his own hair with blood. _Fuck_ \- "I need- I should've messaged someone else-" But who? Who could possibly deal with something like _this?_ Bad maybe? George? Who was the most medically informed and experienced person in the lands right now? He can't remember. He's _trying_ but-

"Sam- I can't, Sam it's too much-" Eret whimpered, gripping their elbow tightly, a sob escaping their mouth as they _felt_ the movement underneath their flesh. Felt their skin bulge ever so slightly, and sometimes it would just- _pierce_ through their skin, creating a new bloody puncture hole. They felt weak, they've lost so much blood and they think the health potions weren't working as effectively as they were before. Their few minutes of pain-free peace was getting shorter- at least it felt like it was. "Cut- _Cut my hand I can't take it anymore Sam please._ " They couldn't let this _thing_ take over them. And the pain from the movement was too much.

They couldn't take it anymore.

If they had to lose a hand, fine. Anything to just _get rid of the flower and the pain._

Sam's eyes widened with shock and horror, "But Eret-" " _PLEASE! I can't- I just can't- it HURTS!_ "

Sam's jaw clenched and he looked at Eret's hands- at the bulging, moving, vein-like pattern that were definitely not veins. "Fuck." He takes out his axe, bloodied hands shaking as he raised in the air. "Eret I'm so sorry."

Eret gives him a very strained but reassuring smile before their eyes clenched shut and they turned their head to bite at their pillow.

_BAM_

Sam jumped, dropping his axe at the sudden way the doors were forced open. A certain masked man striding into the room with three other men trailing after him.

"Wha-" Sam watched in confusion as the masked man that _wasn't_ Dream, took steady but quick steps towards him and Eret. "T..heo?" He questioned, remembering the name that this time traveler went by now. Quite honestly, he had almost forgotten the whole 'time travel' debacle from Schlatt's election like a week or so ago already. He had certainly been curious but it was clear that the time travelers were going to do their own thing and Sam wasn't the type to butt in anyone's business unless it got really out of hand.

So seeing the masked time-traveler was definitely surprising. 

"Sam." Theo- wasn't he supposed to be _Tommy?_ Ender he was curt and not cussing - greeted back shortly, glancing over to Eret. "Shit. Should've come here sooner- Sorry Eret, but a few problems delayed some stuff." He knelt by Eret's cot, the King panting heavily and looking at him with squinting, glowing eyes. "Ender's fuck Sam, you cut too much off. This is- _Sapnap! George!_ Get some more regen and health pots, or brew some if there aren't!" He called back, snapping the two men who had looked worried then shocked into action.

"Uh- right!"  
"Holy fuck okay."

Theo nudged Sam aside while both men scrambled to go through Eret's chests for more regeneration and health potions either that or the ingredients for them to brew more, Sam didn't hesitate to let Theo take over seeing as Theo seemed to know what the actual hell to do. A pair of enchanted shears appeared in Theo's hands, "Dream, can you please set the shit on fire as soon as I toss it aside?" The blond asked, rolling up his sleeves, his hands oddly unsymmetrical with one hand being bandaged and the other not. 

"Got it... Will Eret be okay?" Dream asked hesitantly and Sam looked at Theo who nodded as he looked down to the pitiful king.

"They will be. But Sam, Dream- I'm gonna need you two to hold them down if they start flailing." Sam gulped, but he and Dream shared a determined nod as Theo pinned down Eret's hand making them groan in pain. 

"Please please please just _get it out I can't-_ "

Theo shushed them, "I will, I will. We're getting this shit out of you, you're keeping your hand. It's going to take a while, but you'll be okay."

The shears glinted in the masked blond's hand and Sam felt both relieved and apprehensive.

At the very least though, Sam wasn't cutting off the hand of a king who was his friend.

* * *

"Dream wouldn't do all of that." Bad started quietly, he and Skeppy back in their home after excusing themselves from Toby, Ghostbur and the others. Their minds still processing everything that had happened. "He wouldn't, he's a good guy- our friend. He wouldn't do all of that... Right?" He hated the hesitance in his voice, the small doubt that was planted from reading the paragraph from the journal, memory book of a dead guy from the future. 

Skeppy frowned and shrugged, "I don't know Bad. You know him better than I do." He pointed out to him, though he was disquiet. He wasn't as close to Dream as Bad was, but he did consider him a good guy and a friend. A great ally at the least, who wouldn't want to be friends with a powerful man like Dream? Unless that powerful man was a major asshole and danger to everyone around them.

Bad's brows furrowed and he frowned, sighing in frustration as he leaned against his bonded human, lacing their fingers together as they sat, cuddled on the couch. 

Today had been certainly hectic.

Visiting the mysterious 'forbidden' coordinates and getting bad goosebumps from the visit. Meeting Ranboo and Ghostbur, leading them to L'Manberg and Tubbo's house.

Unofficially meeting the time travelers from the future. A confrontation between a ghost and a Tommy that was surprisingly not as crass as his younger self was? Bad had definitely noticed the way Theo had corrected himself when Bad reprimanded him for his language. It was- honestly, it was both nice and kind of weird. Tommy almost never watched his language around Bad, if anything he purposefully swore just to get underneath Bad's skin. 

It was infuriating but it was a Tommy-type of normal. 

Theo? Not a Tommy-type of normal.

And that _paragraph_ , Ghostbur, Theo singing L'Manberg's song in a very different way and his _threat_ -

" _If anything happens to Dream. I will blow up L'Manberg. If anything happens to George. I will blow up L'Manberg. Anything to Sapnap- you get the fucking gist._ "

It just wasn't Tommy. The swear aside -Bad had been too shocked at the moment to chide him unfortunately- the threat was just _not Tommy at all_. Tommy had been so loyal to L'Manberg, he gave _Dream_ his previous _discs_ for the nation and yet Theo...

"We definitely need to talk to Dream and the others soon." Bad decided, mouth thinned into a firm, determined line. "We need both sides of the story."

Skeppy hummed, nodding, "Alright. I'll message Sapnap later, I think they're kinda busy right now." Something about Eret? A flower? "Do you think they'll answer questions about the coordinates and stuff? I think we missed a lot of things." 

Bad snorted, smiling at his precious human. He nuzzled into Skeppy's shoulder, squeezing his hand gently and feeling happy at the squeeze he got back. "Yeah we probably did. I certainly hope they answer and explain everything, those muffins have a lot to say I think."

* * *

<Skeppy> Think we can meet up any time soon to talk about what the heck happened?  
<Sapnap> yeha uh  
<GeorgeNotFound> How does a day after tomorrow sound? Tomorrow we're kinda busy.  
<BadBoyHalo> Sounds good!   
<BadBoyHalo> Uh so... Theo isn't really going to blow up L'Manberg is he?   
<Dream> well you heard him  
<Dream> not unless something happens to sapnap george and i  
<Sapnap> nah hes not going to blow up lmanbetg  
<GeorgeNotFound> We'll make sure of that  
<Skeppy> Tho i thought you guys didn't like l'manberg??  
<Dream> things are complicated rn skeppy  
<Skeppy> i mean obviously but still  
<GeorgeNotFound> We'll explain later on in person

* * *

_ 'Since when did you start drinking?' _

Ice clinked against glass as Toby paused, the cup right against his lips before he sighs and puts the glass filled with amber liquid on the table. The ice clinks again and Toby glances over to Ghostbur, the literal haunting figure that stood at the doorway of the kitchen.

It's night. Very late at night and Toby was... drinking. Alcohol. His face was pleasantly flushed from the liquid, but his eyes were tired and only just a bit dazed. 

"Almost a year after becoming president, so just before I turned twenty-one." Toby admitted quietly, tracing the rim of his drink, "Don't worry. I didn't go completely drunk like Schlatt did- I saw what this did to him, I was more... controlled. And I didn't do it often." He wasn't an alcoholic, he controlled his drinking. He hadn't turned into Schlatt, Schlatt had been constantly drunk as time passed while Toby only indulged himself a few times.

Even though some of those times he was tempted to drown, just to see what Schlatt saw, what was so addicting to be constantly drunk all the time.

But L'Manberg needed him, and he had promised... That he wouldn't become the next Schlat. So he drank minimally. 

Ghostbur's face grimaced, _'I... can't remember if I noticed that before.'_ He whispered quietly, floating into the kitchen. 

Toby smiled crookedly at the ghost, "You probably didn't. I only drank at night in small quantities. Just enough- to get me tipsy. But not enough, to get me hard drunk." He lifts his cup, sips the burning liquid that smoothly went down his throat. "Honestly I don't know what my actual limit is. I've never been piss drunk before." And he never will. That was his own promise to himself. 

_'I think I have been... before.'_ Ghostbur said slowly, face scrunched as he tried to remember only to sigh when he failed. _'Little things like that come and go. But I'm pretty sure I've drank before.'_

"You have." Toby confirmed, closing his eyes as he leaned back against his chair. "Tom-Theo said, you're a sad drunk. Long time ago."

At the mention of the blond man, Ghostbur's face fell and his coat grew once more from his shoulders. _'Oh... Now I remember. Just a bit- To-Theo. Confiscated and got rid of any booze from... Pogtopia.'_ The smell had been horrid and Theo had had enough. During the first half of their second year of exile. He had managed to get some alcohol and downed it all in an effort to forget. Of course Theo had quickly dragged him out of that slump, however as successful as he had been, Ghostbur had just went head first into insanity after that.

Another regret to add to his growing list.

"Mhmm... He actually took a couple sips when you weren't looking. Stashed one of them away." Toby informed, watching the shock spread on Ghostbur's face. 

_'Wha- He shouldn't have done that! He was a minor!'_

Toby snorted, "He was exiled and curious. Don't worry though, he didn't like the taste and threw it all away. I don't know if he drank or drinks anything now but, I have a feeling that's not the case." Theo had never seemed to be the type to drink liberally, and back when they were friends, Theo had expressed his disgust over it. Stressing on how he would never get drunk because booze tasted bad. 

Toby liked to think he stuck to that. ~~He did, Theo never liked drinking and Dream never gave him any alcohol to try.~~

Ghostbur's shock melted into fondness, then to sadness. _'Ender... I was such a bad brother.'_

Toby didn't look at him, didn't confirm nor deny. And that was enough for Ghostbur to smile a crooked little smile. _'You've changed Tubbo.'_

"It's been four years Wilbur." Toby replied quietly, "Four years of fighting. Surviving. A lot can happen in that time."

_ 'Like my Toms blowing up L'Manberg for a third and final time?' _

Toby closed his eyes, breathing roughly through his nose. "Yeah." He replied quietly, though he opened them and looked at Ghostbur, a complicated look on his face. "But it wasn't just him. Punz had been there with Dream- Dream paid him for the whole thing. It wasn't just Theo. Dream was there, I'm sure he made the damn decision to blow up L'Manberg and Theo went with it." He clutched the glass in his hands tightly. "He- went with it."

_"If anything happens to Dream. I'm blowing up L'Manberg."_

Theo had been made to blow up L'Manberg then.

_"Tommy?" Cold eyes. Explosions in the background. Blood staining his blade as Tommy's face bled from his attack._

Theo was threatening to blow up L'Manberg now.

"Ender. I just want things back the way they were. Tommy shouldn't be with Dream, he should be here! With us!" Toby gripped the glass even tighter. "Us versus him, from the very beginning it was us versus Dream. That's how it should be!" 

_Crack_

The glass in his hands cracked. It kept together, but it was beginning to leak from the cracks at the side. Toby stares down at the cracked glass, feeling the liquid slip through his fingers and drip down the cup. 

_'But it's not. Unfortunately.'_ Ghostbur whispered bitterly, quietly, sadly. 

Two men from the future sat in silence before Toby raised his glass to Ghostbur. "Cheers." He downed the rest of the liquid from the cracked glass. 

He'll replace it tomorrow.

He gets a new glass and pours himself a new cup while Ghostbur watches him.

He didn't turn into the next Schlatt, at least he certainly hopes he hasn't. But he understands the man just a bit.

Maybe that's why he spared Schlatt this time.

* * *

Dream sighed, massaging his eyelids and the bridge of his nose- his mask was off for the moment as he leaned against the back couch, his free hand just laying atop one of the heads on his lap, a third head on his shoulder. He felt tired, but he couldn't find it in himself to sleep just yet, quietly reflecting on what happened today.

They had gone to one of Dream's hidden bases for the night, the trek back towards the Stronghold would've been too long and they were all tired. Sam had stayed back at the castle, promising to look after Eret who had passed out while Theo removed the damned crimson flower. It was now burnt to a crisp thanks to Dream, and Eret was now the proud owner of a new scar on their hand. Their hand was in a cast, they'd need to go through physiotherapy after letting it heal as naturally as it could now. 

Dream still felt uncomfortable as he saw the whole process, from Theo carefully cutting Eret's hand open, sliding the edge of his enchanted shears against the flower stem and petals, separating it from muscles, veins and flesh- "It hasn't dug deep enough to hit bone thankfully. Just started spreading around without actually rooting down." Theo had muttered and Sam had to leave the room to wretch when a blood vessel spurted out blood after Theo removed a petal from it.

It was the most bloodiest fucking thing he's ever seen and Dream wouldn't want to see it ever again.

Theo had hardly flinched at the face of it all.

He had kept calm- from the moment he forced the three of them towards Eret's Castle, to removing the fucking flower- Theo had been deceptively calm.

He understood the flower part, Theo had claimed to seen worse and from the scar on his side. Dream believed him.

Theo had been so calm and collected during the bloody event that Dream could have almost forgot what happened prior. Except he didn't and Dream waited for the drop. The slip. The crack.

It didn't happen until they were in Dream's base. Theo collapsing on his knees and wheezing, gasping for breath as he finally just slumped into the ground. Predictably they had all panicked at that as Theo began to cry- quietly this time. Just little gasps of desperate breaths, tears behind his mask and falling into a wordless mess.

They managed to move him to the couch, trying to figure out what to do- George had suggested Dream to leave and Dream was all for it, he didn't want to end up making things worse but Theo had clutched his hoodie like a lifeline. Quietly pleading Dream to stay.

~~_stay he asked for you  
_ ~~ ~~_... stay and comfort him_ ~~

Theo actually asked for all three of them to stay, and after some time with George, Dream and Sapnap messaging Bad and Skeppy, it somehow lead to Dream's current sitting situation. He had George and Theo's heads laid on his lap with Sapnap drooling on his shoulder. They had all fallen asleep on him, he'd been turned into a glorified pillow. First a chair, now a pillow.

At least they were all on the couch instead of the floor.

...

Dream looked down to the messy blond head that was on his lap, facing outwards and leaving his back open to Dream. Hesitantly, he reached out to the spot where he knows the enchantment tattoo laid underneath the hoodie.

_'And just because that and because this Dream is fucking younger I'd trust him with you?! He hasn't done anything _ yet _, like hell I'm leaving you alone with him.'_

His hand flinched back and he sighed heavily through his nose, closing his eyes.

"... Thank Ender I'm not alone then."

The weight of three people sleeping on you wasn't easy to bear, but Dream was strong. He could handle it, even if his muscles felt stiff and Sapnap's drooling was annoying and disgusting. He'd pay Sapnap back eventually though, for now, they needed rest. He did too. So he gets as comfortable as he can and lets himself drift.

Today had been one hell of a day.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apusijhdeynfdsk it's not fan _art_ but it's a fan _work_  
> [by AnonymousButMakeItSparkel](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJKwmXq5/)  
> they SANG the song on tiktok XD holy fuck awesome- you sounded great! certainly better than i could sing it!  
> we still got fanart tho :D  
> [by Elewtro ](https://elewtrodoodles.tumblr.com/post/641303548624289792/quick-doodle-for-the-fic-i-live-for-rn-rewind)  
> they doodled toby and theo :DDD  
> [by cakeractuallyarts](https://cakeractuallyarts.tumblr.com/post/641313212006006784/fanart-for-rewind-i-absolutely-had-to-draw-theo)  
> they drew theo vibing in lava :D we need more art for that. just theo vibing in lava or maybe he and dream team vibing.  
> [FIFTH TIME NOW GALAGHIEL HOLY CRAP](https://galaghiel.tumblr.com/post/641357467117322240/show-chapter-archive)  
> they drew theo holding ghostbur's sword!!! the madlad!!!
> 
> ERET! OUR KING! they got the spotlight :) also yes i did change their pronouns to 'they' for this chapter. i did say id change it every few chapters or so. AND SAM! tbh i didn't know much about his character but ever since the prison scene and the whole 'sam nook' thing? i'm hooked. i love awesamedude. i have no idea what sam and eret think about each other in all actuality, but i'd like to think they're casual friends. they certainly are in this fic :)
> 
> yes, i gave warnings for the body horror and blood, thought that some people wouldn't like it or point it out- last time someone said to tag body horror because of the blood vines for theo and i did, decided to warn everyone beforehand this time.
> 
> and yes. skephalo. is it platonic? romantic? hell if i know, i don't focus on that here. all i know is that these two are soft for each other and we can only wish toby and theo were kinda soft like them in the future. i needed to pad some fluff between all the angst here, so skephalo.
> 
> theres going to be downtime for a bit, a lot has happened. these guys deserve a break from the madness. process everything... and _then_ we go right back into it. i just hope i pull all my ideas off in the upcoming chapters :)
> 
> next chapter... i have no idea what it will be or when it will come out. it'll come to me eventually i guess?


	33. Discussions

* * *

It's a strange thing, facing your future self, meeting them in the flesh and finding out what they did either by someone else who knew them or by themselves.

A person can imagine their future all they want but it's different when they have to face that future.

Wilbur's thoughts on his own future had changed drastically ever since election night. Before hand he had imagined himself as president of the country he had built from the ground up, that he and his son had fought for and that his little brother had died for _twice_ \- L'Manberg was supposed to be a safe place for his family, a safe place for everyone to stay in. He had thought he would lead it to glory and a bright future.

But those were just fantasies of a hopeful man who had been stressed out of his mind after the war of independence with a certain masked bastard. 

The truth came to him in the form of two men coming from the future, Toby and Theo. 

Theo had immediately disappeared from L'Manberg while Toby stayed and explained what _actually_ happens in the future.

It was a future that _no one_ would have expected at all. Something that should have only happened in fiction, a horrific story for the masses. And yet it was truth. And that wasn't all.

The bright future that Wilbur had imagined would never come to fruition, at the hands of many people- especially his own.

The man who had started a country from the ground up went insane after being exiled and destroyed it.

Wilbur had wanted to deny it, at first he did. But that was swiftly crushed in the face of Toby's cold eyes and the stoic words given to him.

_"I asked you yesterday. Your country or your family."_

Country or family?

That was the question and Wilbur had thought he would've answered immediately, but the thing was... he _hesitated_. He hesitated to answer- he didn't have an answer then and it forced him to look at himself. Look over his ideals, his actions, his morals-

He had been a man so blinded that he had let children fight in his wars. His little brother had contributed the most in the end, giving up his discs for the future of Wilbur's country. It should've been Wilbur. He should have done something. 

He was the older brother, he was the one who started it all and yet _Tommy_ was the one who paid the price. In both timelines, Tommy had given everything for L'Manberg and in one timeline, Tommy had destroyed it.

In this timeline, Theo threatened to destroy it. ~~That terrified him Tommy his Toms-~~

The path Wilbur had been on wouldn't just affect him, it would affect everyone around him. Fundy, Phil, Techno, Tubbo, _Tommy-_ He had been so close to losing everything in the span of two years, but Toby had stopped it. Toby had made his own mistakes, seen it, experienced it and he stopped Wilbur from going down that path and he would be forever grateful for that.

Toby had been his only source of knowledge for the future and Wilbur could rely on him to know what was best. 

But now there was another source from the future.

Someone else who knew the path that Wilbur would have taken and that someone was himself.

Ghostbur. Formerly the Wilbur that Toby and Theo had in their future.

The mad man who blew up the country he had built and had hurt so many people in his wake. 

A ghost of his former self. A ghost of the Wilbur that Wilbur himself swore not to become.

How does one face the man that they swore not to become? Face the future that would never happen?

Wilbur found Ghostbur in the kitchen, early in the morning. He hadn't slept very well that night, the events of the day prior weighing heavily on his head. On one hand, the Egg was finally dead and they didn't have to worry about its mind controlling anymore, sure there might be lingering Crimson plants hanging around but without the Egg spearheading the doom of both the Overworld and the Nether, they would be easy to deal with.

But on the other hand Wilbur was on his last life, Niki was still unconscious after being mindcontrolled by the Egg, Ghostbur had come with Ranboo -Ranboo so far has been polite and nice, a nervous lad but he was good and Toby was certainly happy he was there- and Theo threatened to blow up L'Manberg.

Theo had sang a warped song of their nation and threatened to blow it up should anything happen to the Dream Team. Which was somewhat surprising, George and Sapnap were now officially underneath Theo's protection as well. Still, it left a sour taste in his mouth. A devastating taste as the older version of his little brother threatened to blow up the country he had once loved.

 _Again_.

Because Theo had blown it up before. In Toby's future. A third and final time. 

Wilbur shifted from one foot to another, feeling very uncomfortable as he and Ghostbur locked eyes. "Um... Good morning. Ghostbur." He greeted awkwardly, nodding to the specter who smiled wryly and nodded back.

 _'Good morning Alivebur.'_ Was Ghostbur's greeting back and Wilbur couldn't help the small, quiet snort that escaped his mouth. 

Ghostbur and Alivebur.

What a pair.

Still, it was very weird to be referred as 'Alivebur' from your dead future counterpart.

They shared an awkward moment of silence before Wilbur shook his head and headed into Tubbo's kitchen- they've really just been living in Tubbo's house for a while now haven't they? They just can't help it and Tubbo had said he hadn't minded at all, even offering a permanent place for him, Tommy and Toby. At this rate, they might just take up on his offer, him and Tommy at least. Toby was still thinking on it. It just felt better that way. 

At any rate though, Wilbur went to make breakfast but found a cracked glass cup on the counter. He let out a small questioning noise at the cup, and realized it smelled somewhat familiar. Cautiously, he sniffed at the glass, smelling the lingering scent of something. Was that- was that scotch? 

_'Ah. Toby cracked the glass, he'll replace it later.'_ Ghostbur piped from behind, scaring Wilbur into dropping it- both men winced as it broke on the counter. _'... Whoops. Well, at least it was already broken in the first place?'_

"I-I guess?" Wilbur sighed, picking up the largest pieces of the glass and placing it in his inventory so he could get rid of it later but he paused. "Toby cracked the glass? It smelled- It smelled like Scotch. Was he drinking?" He questioned him- questioned Ghostbur incredulously, looking at the ghost. He hadn't thought Toby was the type of man to drink, especially since Wilbur knew Tubbo _and_ Toby had forbidden Schlatt from drinking, forcing him into constant sobriety. It seemed a bit hypocritical now.

Ghostbur gave him a lopsided grin, _'Surprising isn't it? I didn't know either until I found him drinking last night. Don't worry, he didn't drink that much. He's actually not much of a drinker, says he only drinks occasionally and he always limits himself. He's never been full on drunk before. He had three glasses last night- he cracked that glass as his second, after his third he went to bed. Should still be asleep right now.'_ Toby had actually wanted a fourth glass but Ghostbur insisted him to sleep instead. Ghostbur didn't exactly know Toby's tolerance for alcohol, much less for scotch but he definitely wanted the man who he once knew as a sweet bee-loving boy to go to sleep instead of drinking more that night.

Wilbur let out a small ' _oh_ ' of understanding. Toby could control himself, he limited his drinking. Unlike Schlatt who indulged way too much and wouldn't stop as easily. It took to threatening his life to actually get the goat hybrid to stop drinking. "Well, that's good." He cleans up the rest of the glass, placing it in his inventory before throwing it into the trash once he'd gathered all the pieces. 

After that, he makes himself coffee and checks on Niki who was still unfortunately unconscious in the living room. Ranboo was also still sleeping in the living room as well, sleeping in the bed that George had been unconscious in. The enderman hybrid had no place for himself yet and Tubbo, ever polite and hospitable, let him stay the night. Ghostbur as well, though he had no need for a bed, unable to sleep or die.

Philza and Technoblade had stayed the night as well- Tubbo's house was cramped but no one really minded for the moment. 

While checking on Niki, Ranboo had woken up, a light sleeper apparently. _'Good morning Ranboo.'_ Ghostbur greeted with a warm smile on the younger male. 

The enderman hybrid yawned and Wilbur watched wide-eyed at the way his jaw unhinged. "G-ooo-od morning. Ghostbur." He said, yawning mid sentence. He blushed when he noticed Wilbur's staring. "Oh. Uh- G-Good morning, um Wilbur?" He greeted awkwardly, gripping his blanket tightly, embarrassed that Wilbur had seen him yawning. 

"Er- morning, Ranboo." Wilbur greeted back, feeling a bit sheepish for staring. "How did you sleep?" He asked, sipping from his cup of coffee.

Ranboo perked and finally sat up, stretching a bit, "I slept fine! It's- it's nice to sleep in a bed again." He admitted, smiling happily though his smile slipped as he looked over at Niki. "Is... is Niki going to be okay?" Finding out that your friend had been controlled by an evil Egg- something that Ghostbur had been talking about from time to time, wasn't fun. He had been worried for her and honestly it's half of the reason why he accepted Tubbo's offer of staying for the night.

That and he had nowhere else to go.

"She'll be fine. This is Niki we're talking about, she's strong. She'll wake up any time." Wilbur reassured him, finding it nice that Ranboo worried over a mutual friend. Though he had to wonder on how Ranboo even knew Niki. So he asked.

"Oh! Uh well, I think we might a couple of years ago. Our paths crossed while traveling." Ranboo said, getting out his memory book just to be sure. "Yeah, we met in a small village and I bought some bread and sweets from her. It tasted great. We spent some time in the village and promised to stay in touch when we both left. It's been a while since I heard from her though, she mentioned L'Manberg in her latest letter and when I met Ghostbur who knew where it was, I uh, I went with him." He had wanted to meet everyone and reunite with Niki. 

_'Mhmm. And we talked all the way here. He suggested the memory book thing when I kept gaining and losing memories.'_ Ghostbur said, patting Ranboo on the head. Both Ranboo and Wilbur winced as they remembered yesterday with Ghostbur's memory book. _'Hm? What's wrong?'_ The ghost asked, noticing their simultaneous wince.

"Uh..." Ranboo chewed on his lip and guiltily admitted giving Ghostbur's memory book to the others. "I'm- I'm really sorry Ghostbur." He mumbled, ashamed to have given the book up so easily. 

However Ghostbur wasn't angry, if anything he just smiled at Ranboo. _'Hey hey! It's okay. Technically Alivebur was right- he is kinda me and he has the right to know too. I certainly would've wanted to know. I don't mind anyone else reading my book Ranboo it's okay. I'm not mad.'_ Ranboo sighed in relief, though he still felt ashamed. 

Wilbur was happy that Ghostbur didn't mind, which made sense but he frowned as he remembered Ghostbur's writings. The last written page specifically. "Do you... still remember what Dream did?" He asked the ghost cautiously, eyeing the specter. Ghostbur's coat wasn't torn or bloody and he wore a yellow sweater underneath. From what Wilbur understood and suspected, Ghostbur's form changed based on what he remembered or felt. 

And he'd say his suspicions were true as he watched holes appear on the coat, ghostly blood staining it as well- he cringed as he wondered just who's blood that was. Was it his? Or someone else's? It didn't really matter as Ghostbur scowled. "I'm going to take that as a yes." 

_'Yeah. I remember what happened.'_ Ghostbur spat, crossing his arms and glaring coldly at the wall. _'I may not remember all of it, but I still remember the important stuff. Dream... I need him away from Toms. From Theo. He- I can't let him take Theo away again.'_ He muttered darkly and Wilbur nodded in agreement with his own grimace. 

"We'll think of something." 

"But if you do anything to Dream, Theo will blow up L'Manberg." Ranboo pointed out quietly making both Wilburs huff, "What could you even do to separate them? Theo seems really attached to him, and to George and Sapnap... I don't think he'd voluntarily leave their side." 

_'We'll think of something.'_ Ghostbur repeated what Wilbur said, a cruel and slightly insane smile on his face that made both Ranboo and Wilbur shiver, _'The green motherfucker can suck it. He'll get what's coming to him.'_

Ranboo shifted from where he sat on the spare bed, giving Ghostbur a look of alarm and concern. "You won't kill him will you? I mean, I know he's a bad guy or something but still..."

Ghostbur snorted, giving Ranboo a cold look only softening when he saw Ranboo flinch. _'He deserves it Ranboo. He's done so much to my Toms, he's wrought pain and suffering to him and Toby and the L'Manberg from my future is gone because of him. Theo may have blown it up but Toby told me that he did it with Punz AND Dream. Most likely under Dream's orders he was forced to blow L'Manberg up.'_

The hybrid chewed on his lower lip, "I don't think the Dream right now has done anything like that though? From the looks of things, he's just been hanging back... And Theo threatened to blow up L'Manberg on his own." He thinks, he hadn't heard Dream say anything during the whole thing yesterday.

"He still took Tommy's lives away." Wilbur pointed out, arms crossed and a deep scowl on his face. "He's dangerous. Ranboo, you've heard what Ghostbur has been saying. You're new here and you've never met Dream so you don't know yourself just how bad he can be." Memories came to him. Of the final control room, the way Dream had killed Tommy both times there in the room and in the duel, Dream's threat and demand for white flags and their surrender-

 _'Trust us Ranboo. I may have been a bad brother and father and was the bad guy and blew up my nation.'_ Ghostbur started, closing his eyes when he saw Wilbur's flinch at his words, _'But Dream helped me in doing that. I've seen him, he's manipulated and hurt a lot of people, Toms included and in the end, his very own best friends left him because of that. George and Sapnap were his very best friends but they left once they saw how horrible Dream really was. They haven't yet, but they will. I think we can get their help actually, if we can convince them to help us, we can get to Theo.'_ Ghostbur said with a grinning, thoughtful look on his face.

Wilbur brightened at the idea while Ranboo stewed in his own thoughts and doubts.

* * *

"You're asking me if I'm okay with you guys letting Bad and Skeppy know about the Stronghold and my enchantment?" Theo questioned incredulously with a tone of disbelief. "Why?"

The Dream Team exchanged some looks at the table, they were all having breakfast in Dream's base after waking up on the couch. Theo had apologized for falling asleep on Dream and for breaking down but they, Dream especially, reassured Theo that it was alright. Though Dream did nag on Sapnap for drooling on his shoulder. 

"Well, for one we trust Bad." Sapnap started, swallowing his steak, "And Bad trusts Skeppy so there's that. Having them both know about the Stronghold should be okay, they can both keep a secret." 

George nodded in agreement, "And Bad is a demon, so he should know a few things about the enchantment on your back." Theo tensed at the mention of his tattoo, "He might know on how to get rid of it- or at least break it. If not, then maybe the Stronghold's library can help him help us." The thought of breaking his enchanted tattoo was baffling, he frowned at the slight pangs he felt for even _thinking_ about that. He was Loyal to Dream. Why would he want to break the tattoo?

"I personally don't mind Bad and Skeppy knowing about the Stronghold, and the tattoo. But it's still up to you if you want them to know- you live in the Stronghold and it's your tattoo. We don't have to tell them about both, but it'll be harder to help you and me if we have to hide it from them. I'm planning on telling them about the whole Separation and Split thing too." Theo held a complicated look on his face underneath his mask, his fists clenching on his lap.

"I... O-Okay? I don't-" The thought of somehow escaping the enchantment on his back or even breaking it made him feel... Complicated. He didn't want to break it. Or did he? _No he didn't he was Loyal-_ But the bond from it was affecting Dream- _Who he was Loyal to so no_ \- "This is very confusing and my head's starting to hurt. Just- do what you want. I don't have a say in this. Please." He said, pressing a hand against his head.

The three men frowned at that but nodded all the same, they should've known that talking to Theo about breaking the enchantment would affect him- but at least it wasn't that bad of an effect. However, George still had to ask, "Do you remember what book uh, your Dream used for the enchantment?" 

Theo turned to Dream who nodded at him, gave him his consent. Dream had given him consent to answer any of George and Sapnap's questions- he could also not answer if he wanted but at this point it was just instinct to look at Dream for permission. "Somewhat. I think there was more than one book, but the main one is a blue book, very old- it was about enchantments I can't remember the title of it- I wasn't allowed to touch it or read it. Friend Dream tried to let me read it once but Owner Dream stopped that pretty early. It should be somewhere in Dream's untranslated and old books in the Stronghold. I don't know when he found it or how he used it though." He had no idea where the book had gone, Owner Dream had either hid the thing or destroyed it back in his Stronghold. 

The Dream Team discussed on what they were going to do, tomorrow they would meet up with Bad and Skeppy, tell them both everything and lead them to the Stronghold. They would try to find the book that Theo described and find out what they could to break the Loyalty III bond Theo and Dream had- Bad was a demon, he had lived a long time so maybe he had an idea or a solution. If not, they could still use his help for this. Skeppy was someone Bad trusted so they in turn, could trust him.

Plus, Bad and Skeppy could also help Theo himself in more ways than one. 

All in all, it was a good plan. A good start. 

"At some point, we should visit the old pig also." Theo chimed in, confusing them for a moment before they realized he was talking about a certain Priest. "I- I want to visit him, if Dream allows me. We can go visit him together. I've got some shit to talk with the old pig... hopefully get more answers on Dream's 'Seperation' and 'Split'."

The three males perked, "Oh right! You can get more questions out of him right? We uh, kinda used every question we had from him back then." Sapnap said with a sheepish grin.

Theo snorted, "Easily. The damned pig is weak to heads. Wither skulls especially. But with me there, I think we can get unlimited questions. I'm kin to two _warriors_ after all." He said, somewhat bitterly. At least his connection to both Technoblade and Toby were useful. "In any case, we should visit him in the near future."

And they would.

Though they weren't the only ones to think of that.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently time travel is an actual thing on the dream smp now  
> along with the egg talking  
> im  
> ive been out of the loop. i need to actually pay attention to canon i have no idea whats going on, i was so focused on this that i've kinda just been skimming the actual story for a while? i missed a lot of things. oh god i dont know how to fit karl in my story now. i had written him down as one of the infected that was killed in toby's future. uhh i'll think of something?
> 
> honestly, no idea what this chapter is supposed to be. i guess i wanted wilbur and ghostbur talking and more ranboo? i'm not complaining.
> 
> hey, it's a reprieve from the things that had happen. next chapter should be a bit more exciting. i think. like i said, i'm kinda winging it with these chapters and this story? now that i've done one idea i'm randomly building up to the next idea. which apparently is having bad and skeppy find out everything (was not planned) and visiting the warped priest again (was planned).


	34. Enchanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man. people be ragging on both wilbys last chapter. which is understandable, they're really going at things blindly but you know what? they're emotional. they do things at the drop of a hat and are influenced by their emotions and whatever information they have.
> 
> they started a nation from a joke drug empire (its at least a joke in this story they never did drugs they were just making potions and calling it drugs) after people flocked to them and filled their heads with grandeur and ideals. they got swept away and it all escalated from there.
> 
> it's a clusterfuck everyone. they're all idiots and they're running around like headless chicken because they only have limited information and i'm trying to corral them to the end goal. which is hard since the pathway to that goal is unfinished- i'm corralling headless chickens while simultaneously building the pathway for them to run on. which is hard when some of them (cough cough EVERYONE cough) head for a dead end or a wall and i have to turn these chickens towards the goal.
> 
> theo's not a headless chicken though. he has more information than anyone but he's only sharing to the dream team who may or may not be headless chickens.
> 
> things are complicated and i started this story on a whim and to scratch that time travel itch i had okay? i _NEVER_ expected it to grow into this clusterfuck. i'm glad that everyone is enjoying it though.
> 
> still tho, sbi be biased but they're an emotional bunch who have issues. phils was a neglective dad but he's been trying at least. techno hears violent voices half the time and is easily pressured into things plus he's overprotective not that he'd admit to that. wilbur's mentality is made of glass which flips between bullet proof to porcelain depending on what happens and who is involved. fundy is trying his best for his adoptive family but is trying not to be as dramatic. tommy is a gremlin child who is very confused. tubbo is also a gremlin child who is also confused but he's more polite. toby is a traumatized man who just wants his friend back but is being extremely biased while influencing everyone else. ghostbur is a traumatized dead man who's mentality flops between sane and insane. ranboo is a gift nothing wrong with him aside from his memory loss and chocolate eclair spine. and finally theo is an extremely traumatized man who is just so tired with life and just wants to prevent his abuser from becoming his abuser while avoiding everyone else because guilt and a twisted sense of duty.
> 
> everyone has problems. everyone deals with it differently, some better than others.  
> what was the point of this note? idk, i was just kinda surprised on the strong opinions on wilby and went off on a weird tangent. just to clarify; no complaints here, i am just surprised and holy fuck its 34 chapters 535 bookmarks 134k+ words 57099 hits and fucking 2911 (as of rn that im finishing writing) kudos.  
>  _i just wanted to scratch an itch man where the FUCK did you all come from???_

* * *

awesamdude messaged TheoInnit: thanks for yesterday theo  
awesamdude messaged TheoInnit: from both eret and i she can't exactly type properly right now  
TheoInnit messaged awesamdude: I'd expect as much, typing with one hand is fucking hard.  
TheoInnit messaged awesamdude: Make sure she gets some rest in the next few days, when she starts feeling her fingers again try to get her to move them.   
TheoInnit messaged awesamdude: Curl them, make em twitch just anything to stimulate her nerves but not too much.  
awesamdude messaged TheoInnit: right anything else?  
TheoInnit messaged awesamdude: If you see any more red plants that move get the fuck out, message me and send me the coordinates but stay away from the moving red shit. Just run from it and stay away, don't let it near you, don't let it touch you, just stay. Away. From. The Crimson.  
awesamdude messaged TheoInnit: THERE'S MORE OF THEM????  
TheoInnit messaged awesamdude: Possibly. But don't worry, just message either me, Dream, George, Sapnap or Toby about the crimson and we'll deal with it.  
TheoInnit messaged awesamdude: Actually if you find more shit in or near L'Manberg then message Toby.   
TheoInnit messaged awesamdude: He should be able to deal with that bullshit all on his own. But if you find any outside L'Manberg and within the actual SMP then message me or the others.  
awesamdude messaged TheoInnit: uh okay

* * *

TheoInnit messaged Toby_: Have you checked Niki's bakery? We went straight on to Eret yesterday and dealt with her shitty ass flower. If Ghostbur hadn't stalled for time Eret would be feeling much better by now.  
Toby_ messaged TheoInnit: I've quarintined the area the bakery was defintely infected.   
Toby_ messaged TheoInnit: garden undrneath, Techno Phil and I purged most of it earlier this afternnon.  
Toby_ messaged TheoInnit: Niki's fine by the wy she woke this morn. She's sorry for evrything.  
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: I never asked.  
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: Most of it.  
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: Some escaped?  
Toby_ messaged TheoInnit: I think so, we tried to get everyhing but cant be too sure.   
Toby_ messaged TheoInnit: Think some escaped niki's city too?  
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: It'd be dumb to think otherwise. Even without the damned Egg the Crimson can act on its own. It's not smart but it has survival instincts.  
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: You deal with the shit that pops in L'Manberg while I deal wherever else it pops out got it?  
Toby_ messaged TheoInnit: ...  
Toby_ messaged TheoInnit: you're not really ging to blow up lmanberg again are you  
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: Why the fuck are you asking that now bitch.  
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: Were your ears filled with fucking webs or did you not hear me yesterday??? As long as the Dream Team are fine then L'Manberg can stand.   
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: I don't care about your stupid little nation Toby. As long as Dream is fine then I'll stay the fuck away from it whenever I can.  
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: Look bitch boy, you can suck up your damn whatever the fuck you're feeling right now and focus on other matters.  
Toby_ messaged TheoInnit: fine  
Toby_ messaged TheoInnit: Then what about t he totems? is the deal dtill on for that?  
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: Hold on.  
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: You're in luck Mr. President.  
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: Oops I mean Mr. EX president.  
Toby_ messaged TheoInnit: stop that  
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: They said yes so the yeah the deal is still on. Question is, with the deal still on will you keep your end of the bargain for it?  
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: Course it'll have to be tweaked a bit. Gotta include Sapnap and George into the deal and make a new copy.  
Toby_ messaged TheoInnit: You've quikkly gone attache to them.  
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: That's none of your fucking business.  
Toby_ messaged TheoInnit: It is if it incudes them to the deal now.  
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: They're Dream's friends, which by proxy makes them my friends now. I'll care for them as long as Dream cares for them.  
Toby_ messaged TheoInnit: of course how typical  
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: Shut it. Now. About the damn deal?  
Toby_ messaged TheoInnit: I'll relay it to Jschlatt, he's the president here.  
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: Oh right that, you have the goat in 'power' he's totally the one who you have to go for this yeah..   
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: Fine, name the date and place and we'll come to the agreement.  
Toby_ messaged TheoInnit: I'll send it to you later after i relay it to Jschlatt.  
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: Yeah yeah whatever  
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: By the way how did dear old Ghostbur react to Jschlatt?  
Toby_ messaged TheoInnit: ...  
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: He went bonkers didn't he.  
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: Has he lost one of his lives? Currently not in range to see any death notifications in L'Manberg.  
Toby_ messaged TheoInnit: Where the hll are you then??  
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: Another thing that's none of your business.  
Toby_ messaged TheoInnit: no Jscjlatt didn't die. Ghostbur WAS angry but we manged to calm him down.  
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: Well that's a fucking shocker. Ghostbur not killing the goat, what will he do next?  
Toby_ messaged TheoInnit: I'm surprisd you even asked.  
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: Ghostbur is a loose cannon, we both know this.   
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: If I wasn't the one who threatened to blow up L'Manberg it certainly would've been him when he found out Jschlatt was President again. Wonderful decision by the fucking way.   
Toby_ messaged TheoInnit: He's gotten better. He's sober and hasn't doe anythgn bad yet and Ghostbur wouldn't blow up L'manberg again.  
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: Mmm love the smell of hypocritical bullshit pie you're serving me here Toby. Seems utterly, shittily great.  
Toby_ messaged TheoInnit: What the hell are you talkng about?  
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: If you can't notice yourself then that's a you problem fucker.   
TheoInnit messaged Toby_: Enjoy your day ex president bitch boy.  
Toby_ messaged TheoInnit: notice what?  
Toby_ messaged TheoInnit: Theo?  
Toby_ messaged TheoInnit: ender fucking dammt theo

* * *

"So you have to follow _whatever_ Dream says?" 

Theo sighs, nodding to Bad's question as he sat, topless on the bed. He was obviously trying not to fidget underneath Bad's scrutinous stare over his back, "Yeah. Whatever he says I have to do- well, it obviously has limits. If he orders me to like, fly or something that's obviously something I can't do. I could try but I'd probably just end up dead in the process- but if I was a ghost _maybe_ I could fly so that would work out. Point is, there's limits to what he can order me to do. As long as I can do it, I'll do it, if I can't- I can't." He replied, grimacing underneath his mask at the careful touch to his back, right where his enchantment laid- his back stiffened underneath the touch and he resisted the urge to growl at the demon. "Can you- Can- Can you _please_ not touch me? This is- This is weird enough as it is." 

"Sorry To-uh, Theo, but I need to at least _feel_ the enchantment to see what I'm dealing with here." Bad apologized, giving him a wry smile that hardly did anything to comfort the poor blond man. 

To the side, Skeppy and Sapnap watched, keeping an eye on their respective males while Dream and George waited in the room across the Stronghold's potion room. 

It was the day that they had met Bad and Skeppy. Yesterday had been alright, Theo had gotten messaged by Sam who informed him on Eret's situation. She would be alright, she was conscious and her arm would heal in due time- she'd need physiotherapy and her hand may never be the same but at least she kept her hand. She was in a better situation compared to the other poor saps he had known who had been infected by the hand and wanted to stay sane and uninfected, uncontrolled.

Turns out cutting off the limbs before the infection spread to the rest of your body was pretty effective. But you had to be quick, precise and careful, or else you'd just get infected again or die from blood loss or shock. 

* * *

_He screams in pain, clawing at the vines that were quickly trying to take over his arm as well as himself. "HELP! NO NO NO NO NOT NOW NOT AFTER ALL THIS TI-" **Listen.** He couldn't get infected. **I can give you so much.** Not now. **Don't you want all your desires fulfilled? Live a life of happiness?** Not when they were so close. **Obey me and you will have everything you've ever asked for.** Not when hope was just starting to flare and burn once more._

**_SHWING-SPLATTER_ **

_He screams in a new type of pain but the damned voice is GONE. "I got ya-" His mind felt fuzzy as a pair of hands quickly grab at him, "I got ya- hold on- fuck fuck fuck-" It's a blur as they escape, away from the screaming vines and infected creatures. He blacks out just as something shatters against his body and a searing agony overcomes him, forcing him to unconsciousness._

_When he wakes up. They're back in the Nether. When he wakes up, he finds something missing. His arm. His arm is gone._

_He sobs and a pair of arms wrap around him, fingers running through his fur, trying to soothe him and he tries to hug back, but he can only clutch at the fabric with the one arm he had left._

* * *

Brutal, but effective.

After that, Theo had mustered up the energy to message Toby first- a shocker indeed but he had to. They had left Eret and hadn't had the chance to check on Niki's bakery. He didn't exactly want to go back to L'Manberg so he made sure that Toby had checked it in his stead. He didn't have to worry about anything since Toby had remembered himself and had taken care of it himself.

He briefly wondered on what this younger Philza's reaction was to the Crimson before he waved it away, not his business, not his problem. 

At any rate, it seems that the Undying Totem deal would be renewed, meaning that as long as Theo could supply L'Manberg some Undying Totems, they would leave him and Dream alone. Also George and Sapnap now.

It would take a while, but hopefully his threat to L'Manberg would keep them all at bay until he could get to Foolish and set up a deal with him for totems. It wasn't really a dire situation anymore, the Overworld- _this_ Overworld would never suffer underneath the Egg and Crimson's tyranny and take over. Neither would the Nether. 

_"So. Do we have a deal?" Dream asked amicably, holding his hand out to the golden skinned man who hummed in thought. His literal emerald eyes glinted for a moment, glowing softly in the dim light before he sighed._

_"We do. I, Foolish Gae-Mer, accept the deal." Tommy watched as Foolish' golden hand clasped Dream's hand, both giving a firm shake. "Come back in a week, you'll have your totems then."_

Theo would think of something. He knew what Foolish wanted, as long as he did that then Theo was set for totems and in turn, he and the Dream Team would be left alone by L'Manberg. By Toby, Ghostbur and the rest of the others.

Honestly it was a thin chance but Theo wanted the deal continued anyway.

It felt weird not providing totems to them, not that he'd ever admit it.

Even when Dream was gone and he was alone - _alonesoaloneuselessfriendless_ \- he had continued the bargain until the end.

Also, he had promised himself he'd help someone else as soon as he successfully helped Dream.

_"This will be the last time you'll visit huh Tommy?" Tommy paused at the doorway, glancing back to the golden skinned man. "Not even going to say goodbye?"_

_Tommy gripped the doorway edge. "I'm not very good at farewells and shit like that. But I suppose it'd be unfair to not say anything and just leave you alone forever... I'm sorry Foolish."_

_The emerald-eyed being scoffed, "Don't be. The world's gone to shit outside, it actually gives me a reason to stay inside now." He smiled bitterly, crossing his legs and the chains jingled lightly. "But hey, I'm not really alone. I have company." He motions to the fish, the sheep, the cow, the dolphins, the sharks- every little animal that he and Dream had painstakingly saved and gathered for him. He didn't feel alone anymore. "Thank you, Tommy. And good luck."_

_"Yeah. Bye Foolish. Thank you for everything and good luck to you as well." And with that. He left. The door seals itself behind him. He'd help him too maybe. In the past, he'd help him after he helped Dream. It was the least he could do. Plus, he'll need totems no doubt. He'll help Foolish in the past._

Foolish was waiting for them. For him. He didn't know it but Theo would keep to his self-made promise.

Anyway, just a couple of hours ago, they had met Bad and Skeppy. All four of them right outside the SMP borders, away from L'Manberg.

Bad and Skeppy had been a bit skeptical over everything that's happened, they had both informed them on what they had read from Ghostbur's memory book and Theo had to deal with the concern and horror from the Dream Team- yes that actually happened, no he was fine stop asking, he was over it, Dream it's fine he was over it, yes that's kind of the reason why he keeps giving Dream his armor and items also the Dream Team-

It was a mess as Bad and Skeppy were given the full explanation as to what was happening.

Egg included.

" _That's_ why you wanted Bad and I away from the coordinates? Because of an evil Egg thing?" Skeppy said with disbelief, however deep down, he found that he didn't find it as disbelieving as he thought. There was actually a phantom sensation of, relief? Over not encountering the one thing that apparently ravaged Theo's future. It was strange but still.

Bad looked like he was actually one inch away from saying a swear word, Theo would've been so surprised if it actually happened. If Theo was still his naive, bratty younger self he would've tried to prod and get Bad to say a swear but he had matured and Bad was Dream's friend. He shouldn't aggravate one of Dream's friends- and he had matured. If Bad didn't want him swearing around him then Theo wouldn't swear. He would try at the very least. "Yeah, you were both the Egg's greatest pawns. It was damn hard to kill both of you back then." And Skeppy had killed Technoblade. Which would now, never happen. That was a good perk. For Toby and the others. Obviously.

Egg swept aside, Dream's time came and...

"He _**WHAT?!**_ " Theo recoiled and instinctively got his axe out when Bad _shouted_ , his eyes flaring white and the shadows of the room seemed to darken in Bad's sudden anger. 

" _Bad! Bad! Calm down! Theo put the axe away!_ "

Bad did not react well to Theo's past and the fact that his Dream had basically branded him as property. Thankfully, unlike everyone else who were _idiots_ , Bad recognized that Dream, the current Dream wasn't like his future counterpart and was on the road to _never_ being like his future counterpart. Skeppy was a bit iffy and distrustful but he trusted Bad, who trusted George, Sapnap and Dream.

The demon and human pair were sympathetic when Dream revealed his Split and Separation. 

"I... think I've heard about that before. A long time ago..." Bad muttered, surprising them all. When they pressed Bad about it, the demon could only helplessly shrug. "I don't remember where I heard it from, as soon as I remember I'll tell you. I promise." It was disappointing but it was _something_. Plus, they still had the Warped Priest as a source of information, they'd visit him tomorrow.

But for today, Bad would look over the enchantment on Theo's back. Which was what he was doing right now. Just to be safe, they made sure Dream and Theo were rooms apart with George keeping Dream company while Sapnap stayed with Skeppy, Theo and Bad. 

Bad asked questions pertaining the tattoo and its effects and Theo answered to the best of his abilities.

"If I try to disobey without good reason, it starts to burn me- or it feels like it. And the static gets all weird and loud in my head." Theo informed Bad, trying not to squirm as Bad traced the markings on his back. It felt so uncomfortable and _wrong_ to have someone else touch it but Dream had given permission. Dream had told him to listen to Bad for now. He had to listen. "I- sometimes I find loopholes in stuff and it'd be okay. Like the fact I wasn't allowed near the Warped Priest and his faction, I wasn't allowed to go but George and Sapnap were allowed. I told them where it was and I felt fine."

The demon hummed, "What a clever muffin you are Theo. And once they came back, Dream gave you permission to go which undid... _your_ Dream's orders." Bad said sourly- he didn't like Theo's Dream. He was so unlike the Dream he knew now, knowing that the things that Ghostbur had written were true... "How are you feeling now? Am I hurting you by touching the enchantment?"

Theo's brows furrowed and he shook his head, "No- not really. I feel very uncomfortable right now. And Dream gave me and you permission, he told me to listen to you and here I am. Listening to you." 

Bad retracted his hand, "Hm. Well, we obviously can't disenchant this normaly. A grindstone definitely wouldn't help." He said with a frown, giving the tattoo that shined on the base of Theo's neck an actual scowl. 

"Trust me I know." Theo muttered, remembering his ridiculous attempts to press himself against the grindstone- roughly rubbing his back against it like some wild animal trying to mark its territory in order to try and get the enchantment off- it was a few times during the first few nights after Dream died. The pain and static had been so much and he had felt so desperate. It only made things worse though and he felt guilty for trying to do that now. "Grindstone is utterly useless. Can't cut it either. Physically and all that." There were scars underneath the tattoos. He had clawed at it, sliced into it, fucking used his axe as a back scratcher and probably would've almost died if he had continued- which would have been nice but Dream's explicit orders of him not to die conflicted against that so he didn't die in the end.

The relief he had felt when he had heard that Fundy and Philza had finished their prototype had been near euphoric, and the knowledge that soon he'd be with Dream again was enough to quell the static and pain for the following week and he had reveled in it and the growing excitement and desperation to see Dream again.

"But there has to be a way to get it off him right? Or at least like, break the thing between him and Dream?" Sapnap questioned, frowning at the possibility that they might not be able to help both his best friend and new friend with this very problematic issue that laid between them. Theo couldn't stay bonded with Dream, it affected them both too much and as much as Dream tried not to take advantage of Theo with their help, or even tried to use it to help Theo himself- it really couldn't be permanent in the end. Not if they wanted Theo to get closure and to heal himself.

Which was already proving to be quite the challenge. 

Bad sighed, rubbing his dark eyelids and holding his chin in thought. "Maybe? I haven't seen a tattoo'd enchantment in a _very_ long time and even then, I'm not that knowledgeable over them. The only enchantments I've ever seen on a living being were a few used by a group of people _years_ ago. Before any of you muffins were born. And even then, they were all the basic levels, one. Level two had only just been discovered and I think they were only able to put level one enchantments on back then but this? This is _Loyalty three_. I have never seen this enchantment on a living being, I don't know how it works or what Dream actually did or how he managed to get this high enchantment on Theo." He admitted with a tone of frustration.

"He's Dream. He's an Admin descendant and a prodigy and smart as he-heck. If anyone was going to figure out how to pull it off it'd be him." Theo said with a small smile, praising his friend and owner. 

Sapnap gave Theo a helpless look, "Not the time to be kissing Dream's a-butt Theo." Theo scowled at him but ultimately sighed, shrugged and went silent.

"I never thought that you could enchant a living person before- Bad, you never told me about that!" Skeppy exclaimed, now a bit interested in it even though the source of it all was a bit horrifying. 

Bad smiled wanly at his human. "You never asked." He joked before he shook his head, "Honestly I forgot it even existed until now. It's been so long since I've seen someone with an enchantment tattoo. I think the last time was when I was still, uh, well, an unbonded muffinheaded demon, I was kinda really mean back then. And I mean _really_ mean. I ticked off a few nomads who had those enchantments, the ones with Knockback really packed a punch and the fighters with Piercing?" He shivered a bit, remembering how easily damaged he had been back then. "I guess the ones who knew how to really do it died out. Which unfortunately, makes this even more impressive since Dream probably just learned this on his own." 

"I know right?"

"Theo for _Ender's sake_."

"In any case, we _definitely_ need to find that book you mentioned. Or any book that mentions enchantment tattoos." Bad said, nudging Theo his clothes and making the blond perk as he finally clothed himself once more- the prodding was over! "Also you mentioned the Warped Priest? You could ask him about it as well, he might have more information on it than I do."

Sapnap brightened while Theo sighed, "We'll try. We're planning on visiting tomorrow." 

Bad nodded, smiling as Skeppy returned to his side, "Can we come along?" Skeppy asked curiously, glancing between Sapnap and Bad.

Theo answered him promptly, "No." He snorted at the looks he got, "The Warped Faction is the smallest but also most well respected faction in the Nether, they keep to themselves and they're serious about their isolation and solitude. The less people who visit them in a group at a time, the better. Four is the right number, could be five but I doubt you'd want to visit without the other there. Unless someone else wants to stay behind." He looked at Sapnap who shook his head, they had been firm in their decision to visit the Warped Priest _together_. All four of them.

Skeppy frowned but sighed, "Aw fine. I _guess_ I could stay with Bad and help him with his research..." He said with a mock tone of disappointment, giggling when Bad gently jabbed his side with a fake look of annoyance.

"Alright. Cool." Theo took in a deep breath, rolling his shoulders and trying not to think of the very real possibility of his enchantment possibly just... not being there anymore. Not that he didn't want it there it just- 

He doesn't know. 

Go with it Theo, focus on Dream and helping him. Focus on everything else.

* * *

Toby stood in front of the Nether portal, watching the familiar purple swirls and the purple sparks that sank in and out of the air and the portal. 

"Ready?"

Toby snorted, giving Techno and Wilbur a wry smile. "Of course."

It was about time anyway, that he returned to the Nether. He's been avoiding it for too long.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> f an ar t  
> [by sleepynemmy](https://mobile.twitter.com/nemurinai/status/1354666727464833031)  
> most anime looking theo i've ever seen pog. love the flames and the eyes XD
> 
> ngl, i almost regret formatting the chat system in this story but hey. i'm going to stick with it because that's just how it happens.
> 
> also i have no idea what foolishg AND badboyhalo's actual lore is. their past lore and stuff. enchantments, lore, i bullshitted this chapter _so hard you have NO IDEA_  
>  and i kinda fastforwarded telling bad and skeppy about everything- it's getting pretty repetitive? (i know i repeat some stuff time and time again but seriously) as much as it would pad out the word count, i wanted to get straight to the point. i hope it doesnt seem too rushed.
> 
> i have a vague idea on what foolish and bad's past was/is/were for THIS story. idk about their past in canon dream smp. i write what's interesting to me and what seems to make sense okay?? at any rate, i hope you enjoyed. next chapter- we get more warped priest! bring in the old hog!!


	35. Meetings and Trials

* * *

Tubbo's fists clenched as he stood rigid in the middle of the room, surrounded on all sides by piglin faction leaders who sat in chairs. Technoblade stood by him, providing him some comfort just for being there and helping his current situation. 

"There would be no benefits with these continued attacks, we're _all_ wasting resources and people." Tubbo argued, trying his best to get them all to see reason. Besides him, Technoblade grunted, translating his words to the seven piglins that sat in their chairs. "My people are recuperating from the Crimson that's invading the Overworld. We're sorry for involuntarily invading your areas but we had no choice. There is hardly any place for us and we are trying our bests to survive. I implore you, stop these attacks. We can work something out, we have supplies that we could gladly trade and there is much more important matte-" He and Technoblade were soon interrupted by the rough grunts and snarls by a piglin to his left- He was large and old but muscular and he was very scarred, he wore a scuffed but enchanted golden chest plate with skeleton skulls affixes to the shoulders. 

The large piglin's voice was guttural, growly and deep, he motioned to Tubbo, saying something in piglin speak before his hooved hands curled into a fist and he slammed it on the side of his chair. Tubbo flinched at the violent action and the piglin snorted roughly, eyes filled with mockery and disappointment aimed at the young president.

Don't show weakness, Tubbo's jaw clenched and he cursed himself for the flinch. 

"Leader Obero speaks on the contrary," A magma hybrid says from the large piglin's side. Obero, leader of the Gold Faction in the Nether. "If your Overworld is being overrun then perhaps you should reclaim it yourself."

Techno huffed quietly beside him, leaning over to whisper, "He also insulted you."

Before Tubbo could even say anything, another piglin spoke up- female, younger but still oldish, she wore a light red dress made of red vines and flowers- the color almost makes Tubbo cringe but he reminds himself that the Crimson was different from the red plants here. They weren't the same. From her earlobes, crystalized ghast tears swayed as she moved her head, tilting it to look at Obero. Her voice was lighter, less growling but still a bit rough as she spoke the language that Tubbo was clueless about.

Tubbo would have to do his best to learn piglish because this was getting more than annoying. 

"Leader Yuve is defending you, apparently her hybrid niece came back with us, she told her about the Crimson. You might just get an ally from the Tears faction." The hybrid standing by Yuve _had_ seemed familiar, what was her name- He can't remember it but he somewhat remembered her. She had been part of the group of Nether hybrids that separated from them to return to the factions they had been born into. 

Tubbo takes in a deep breath, feeling slightly off-kilter- he was still not used to the heat in this part of the Nether on his own with no armor and such and even with his modified suit, it felt hot as hell. However Tubbo had to power through it, he needed this meeting to go well.

The meeting goes on for hours hours, with multiple breaks as Tubbo was forced to cool himself off multiple times with some water bottles and even a couple of ice blocks. Added in with the language barrier, Tubbo's feeling so very frustrated over the meeting. And desperate.

It's not looking very good for him however at the same time it's not exactly bad or worse. 

The Gold and Bone factions were against the alliance, only the Tears faction was willing to extend help but even then it seemed very tentative and temporary while Magma, Blaze and Pearl were neutral and very unsure about the whole alliance. No one knew what the Warped Faction wanted, it was apparently surprising enough to see the old piglin out of the Forest his faction laid in in the first place and then joining their meeting, however he did not say a single word. Since the beginning, he only watched silently, passively, he and the young piglin by his side said nothing in the face of everything. No one was brave enough to even refer to them. 

Tubbo actually felt a bit comforted at the fact that he wasn't the only one disturbed by his passiveness. _Everyone_ was. Even the other faction leaders.

"I have no idea what the old hog is thinking or what the hell he's doing here." Technoblade admitted quietly during one break, glancing over to where the Warped Priest sat, still as a statue- you'd think he died on the spot but no. He was alive. Somehow. "But somehow, you're going to have to either bring him to our side or at least convince him to be non-violent. Because if he decides to go against you Tubbo- I'm sorry but, everyone will be against you."

Gulping down his third water bottle, he warily glances at the still piglin priest as well before looking back at Technoblade. "What do you mean? Is his opinions and decisions that important?" He asked with some confusion and shock. 

The hybrid grimaced and nodded, "The Warped Faction may be the smallest faction in here, but it's extremely respected."

"But why?"

Techno's face turned complicated as he rubbed the middle of his chest, "It's... a very long story that we don't exactly have time for... I wish I could help more Tubbo, but with this on my ear." His thumb brushed against the gold earring that pierced through one of his ears, "I have no say in faction business aside from translating for you giving you whatever information I can give. I've renounced that right when I left the Nether with this earring, even moreso after Phil adopted me. Not even my status as Warrior can really help." 

Tubbo could only give him a weary but reassuring smile to his once-killer. "It's fine Technoblade. You translating for me is enough for now." He sighed, wiping the sweat on his forehead away. "I just hope that this'll be a good outcome. We _need_ this alliance Techno- we can't do anything while being under attacked and we've already lost people who respawned in the Overworld again." At least with this meeting, Quackity and the others would be setting up respawn anchors like crazy.

"I know..." The hybrid crossed his arms and sighed, "The problem here is that none of these leaders respect you Tubbo, Leader Yuve certainly appreciates the fact you brought her niece back into the Nether and let her return to her faction but that's pretty much it."

Tubbo chewed on his bottom lip, "How do I get them to respect me?" It was kind of a dumb question, he was hardly respectable as he was now. He was stressed, tired, desperate- he didn't even respect himself. Too much has happened in such little time, and he swears that if he didn't have multiple ice blocks and water bottles, he'd be having a heatstroke by now. 

How can you respect a very sweaty young man who was leaning against an ice block and chugging down water bottles like a mad man? His suit was soaked with sweat and water- it was getting very uncomfortable to wear it for long periods of time, and he probably smelled which wouldn't help him in being 'respected'. He probably ranked towards the hybrids and piglins right now. 

"I'd say challenge them to something and beat them," Techno replied but his mouth thinned into a frown, "But they might not think that challenging you would be worth it..."

The young president's fists clenched, "It's worth a shot though. We need their alliance, I'm willing to do anything as long as everyone can live in the Nether safely."

Anything.

Anything at all.

So he challenges them. Every faction leader, he proposes a challenge.

 _Every_ faction leader.

Which meant even the Warped Priest. There was a silent moment when Tubbo looked the Priest in the eye and said his challenge, Technoblade even stuttered a bit. The Priest once again didn't say anything and merely closed his eyes.

The moment passes and it's loud as Obero and the leader of the Bones faction- Thymu, a muscular young piglin male who wore bones all over his body, a cracked skeleton skull on his head- began to laugh and mock him in broken English.

" _You_ go challenge _us?_ That funny! You funny!" Thymu declared with a deep rumble, tusked smile wide and grinning mockingly at Tubbo who grits his teeth but keeps his head high.

Obero slaps the table in his laughter- they're not the only ones amused. The Pearl faction leader, a female piglin named Ednae who wore a black dress of what almost seemed like charred plants with an Eye of Ender necklace, was giggling to herself while the Magma faction leader, Pali, a very old piglin female- not as old as the Warped Priest- who wore a deep red vine robe and had magma cream smeared on her cheeks and blaze powder covering her tusks, snorted in clear amusement.

The Blaze faction leader, a male _hybrid_ \- the only hybrid leader, Vorn was stone-faced and had his arms crossed unimpressed. Like the Warped Priest, he had blaze powder painted underneath his eyes however his arms were absolutely _covered_ with blaze powder, painted in intricate symbols that Tubbo didn't recognize. 

Vorn rumbled something in piglish and the blaze hybrid translated, "What exactly would you challenge us in? You are in the Nether, it must abide by our standards and customs." His words made both Thymu and Obero stop laughing. Both leaders grunted and growled to the stone-faced hybrid who didn't answer them, all he did was stare at Tubbo who stared back at him, unwilling to back down.

"They're asking him if he's being serious. But he does have a point. You challenged them, in the Nether, you're going to have to face them in one of _their_ challenges. Their trials." Technoblade whispered to Tubbo who grimly nodded though he still held his stare off with Vorn, "There's not a lot of trials you can face since you're an Overworld human, it'll differ with each faction if you get them to agree."

There's more back and forth within the room, Tubbo and Vorn's stare off is interrupted by the others- Tubbo was proud to say that Vorn had looked away first. Even though it was because of Pali who had caught his attention with something. Something about trials not being for Overworlders and how this was going to effect them all if they let it happen- Pali sides with Thymu and Obero, now against with allying her faction with the Overworlders.

Thankfully Vorn seemed up for it- as long as Tubbo won whatever trial he would face. Ednae was still neutral and once again, _no one_ knew what the Warped Priest was thinking.

Until now.

"A challenge that shall be involving all factions... We, the Warped Faction shall issue this challenge and decide the trial it shall be."

The room goes silent at the raspy, old and deep voice that came from the Warped Priest. Besides him, the young piglin grunts, translating his words to Piglish.

Tubbo's eyes widen as the old piglin continues, "The Trial of Blood shall be the challenge."

Pandemonium. 

Utter pandemonium as the factions leaders start shouting- even the stoic-faced Vorn and the reserved Yuve were grunting, snarling and growling in rapid Piglish- _Technoblade_ was gesturing to the Warped Priest, his eyes wide, shocked and frantic.

"Techno? _Technoblade what is going on?_ What's- What's the Trial of Blood?" Tubbo asks, gripping the frantic hybrid's sleeve to gain his attention. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good at all.

Technoblade looked at Tubbo and Tubbo almost recoils at the near-feral look in his eyes, the hybrid takes in a deep breath in an effort to calm himself before he replies. "It's- It's a big deal of a trial Tubbo. The best warriors are chosen to face each other, it's a battle to the death and whoever survives becomes a Warrior of Blood. A true Warrior, it's an instant way to gain respect yeah but-" Technoblade cuts himself off, pressing a hand against his chest.

"Oh." Tubbo lets of his sleeve, "But what? Also best warriors? I- who's the best warrior in our ranks? Aside from you- wait does that me-"

"I can't be the warrior you chose Tubbo." Techno interrupted, looking away from the confused president.

The young man frowned, "Why not?"

"I've already been through this, as a Warrior myself, I'm not allowed to go through the trial again." His hands are balled tightly and shaking.

Tubbo was just about to ask him another question however he never got to ask as the Warped Priest silenced the room once more with his voice and words.

"The Trial of Blood will commence in time. You Overworlders shall join. Factions, ready your warriors, the Warped Faction shall prepare for the Trial." Every leader looked grim, but nodded in unison. However, Obero glanced over to Tubbo and he grunted at him with a look of ridicule.

Tubbo faced Technoblade who translated for him, "He's asking whether or not you'll be part of the Trial."

"I'm obviously not the best fighter we have, I'll as-" "You will participate."

Tubbo had been surprised when the old piglin interrupted him, even more so when he processed what the Priest said. "What?" " _Heh?_ " He and Technoblade chorused, staring at the wizened creature who stood from his chair, the butt of his staff made a loud sound against the nether brick floor. 

"You shall participate in the Trial of Blood. You will fight on behalf of your people. No one else shall fight for you. It has been voiced." He said with a tone of finality.

Dread settled in his stomach as the meeting was loud once more.

Oh fuck.

* * *

"Toby? _Toby? Tobbyyy hellooo?_ "

_ TOBY!! wake up. Just what are you thinking?? TOBY LOOK MAGMA CU- AH IT FELL OFF! you're distracted toby. NETHER NETHER WE ARE BAAACK. it's hot in here can we go back to the overworld? FUCK YEAH HELL!!BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD _

Toby shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and ignore Chat as he looked over to Wilbur. The familiar heat of the Nether surrounded him and he gave the man a crooked smile, "Ah- sorry about that Wilbur. I was uh, quite a bit distracted." He admitted, looking around the hub of the community portal. It was definitely smaller than he remembered. He looks back at the portal, remembering how they had broken it in an effort to stave off the Crimson- preventing it from following them.

They had expanded the area before destroying it when signs of the Crimson were leaking through the portal they reignited. 

"I was remembering the first meeting I had with the faction leaders, and when I first met the Warped Priest." He admitted to him and to Technoblade who glanced back at him. He let out a deep exhale, "I was so nervous and if it weren't for some ice blocks and water bottles I would have overheated and had a stroke." 

Wilbur frowned, "Why? Weren't you wearing armor with cooling enchantments?" Like what they were wearing right now actually. At least, Wilbur was. Toby and Technoblade hardly needed it.

"I'm going to take a guess and say he wasn't allowed to wear any armor for that meeting of his." Techno deadpanned, snorting at Toby's hesitant nod of confirmation.

"They were already wary of me being- well, _there_. Some of them probably just wanted me to die from the temperature but jokes on them, I survived and became a Warrior." Toby joked, grinning to himself. "Who's laughing now Thymu?" Not that Thymu would even know him at this point.

_ BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!! BONE LEADER! who? Tiam chose Thymu as her successor? disappointing. WHO THE HECK _

"Who's Thymu?" 

Toby smiled, shaking his head. "Later. Right now, let's head towards the old pig and his faction."

_ TO THE WARPED PIG! The Warped Priest have some respect. OLD PIG OLD PIG OLD PIG!! oink oink. oh my ender you guys. It's going to be nice to see them again. AAAA I DON'T WANNA HEAR THE ELDERS THEY'RE OLD AND BORING!! rude. _

Technoblade snorted. "Well said."

The three men went on their way towards the specific Warped Forest where the Priest and his faction lived in. 

The reason it was the three of them was simple enough. As much as he had wanted to avoid the Warped Priest, Technoblade would stay by his warrior brother's side in meeting the old pig- it was practically his job really as the senior warrior between them, never mind the fact that Toby was currently older than him. Technoblade had been warrior for far longer and was senior Warrior. 

Wilbur on the other hand was too curious for his own good and had wanted to learn more about the Nether after he heard both Technoblade and Toby talk about it to each other recently, originally Phil wanted to go with them but _someone_ had to be the responsible adult back in L'Manberg. Ghostbur definitely did not count and the three teenagers- yeah no. 

Toby hard core rejected Tommy and Tubbo from coming, three people were enough thanks and even then, having Tommy and Tubbo come along would be too chaotic in the end. 

It was bad enough that inevitably, the Warped Priest would be interested in _Tubbo_ because of _Toby_. Toby had become a Warrior, that meant Tubbo had _potential_.

If there was anything else besides the Egg, Crimson and losing Tommy that Toby didn't want Tubbo to go through, it would be the _Trial of Blood_.

He and Technoblade were simply curious if Toby's alliance with the Nether worked in this timeline because of his status as a Warrior. If it didn't, then it was disappointing however not unexpected. It would've been nice but now that the Egg was dealt with, they didn't exactly need the Nether Alliance. Even though it would be nice to have the Nether united like in the future.

Maybe Toby could still do that, it was a chance that he could make at least. However if it needed another Trial of Blood...

...

He'll deal with it somehow.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _FaNaRt_  
> [by Anonymous](https://postimg.cc/sQf8265M)  
> asfhadfun THEY DREW THE WARPED PRIEST AND HE LOOKS AWESOME! POGGG!! he's _exactly_ how i imagined him XDD thank you!!!! from one anonymous to another holy crap ~~alsothanksforthelongcommentstheymakemydayhaha~~
> 
> almost couldn't update today because i mistakenly slept in late in the morning and was busy shopping for food and other stuff in the afternoon. thankfully i managed even though i am really tired right now ;u;
> 
> but yeah! most of this chapter was a glimpse to the past on to how tubbo was wrangled into the blood trials and we got to see more of the factions.  
> the names are random, just pretend they mean something in piglish or something- again! bullshitting as i go here!  
> yeah i really wanted to go more in depth to the piglin and nether customs X)
> 
> Faction Leaders:  
> Bone - Thymu  
> Pearl - Ednae  
> Gold - Obero  
> Blaze - Vorn  
> Tears - Yuze  
> Magma - Pali  
> Warped - Warped Priest 
> 
> yes the warped priest has a name. no you do not get to know his name yet, hardly anyone knows his name and he will be without one until it is revealed to the characters themselves.  
> okay NEXT CHAPTER we get the actual warped priest talking.


	36. Two Warriors, A Musician and A Priest

* * *

The Nether is as hot as he remembers it. However it's nothing compared to the Nether he remembers.

The man-made pathways were missing, certain areas had yet to be built, Nether Fortresses that had yet to be conquered and repurposed as either a living space or something else- there was a lot of things that Toby had instinctively expected to see within the Nether but couldn't because it hadn't been built yet.

The Nether was a sprawling, hellscape that had yet to be terraformed into a safehaven for recuperating Overworlders. An isolated peace between piglin factions that didn't have them all united into working together with them. 

Even though Toby had been busy in the frontlines, trying to get Theo back and find a way to either beat the Crimson and the newly hatched Egg or help Fundy and Philza with their time travel project, he had spent enough time in the Nether to be familiar with the structures that had been erected after he had stepped down from presidency.

"It almost took a full year for the factions to all be united. I had to train for two and half months. Techno put me through the wringer during those two and a half months. It's not a lot of time but it was enough for me to face Dorma, the Tears faction warrior." Toby told Wilbur and Techno along the way, his face wistful but nonetheless grim. " When I fought her, I was half-sure I was going to die."

_There's roars and snarls all around him- he can't tell if they were cheers or jeers. And it was hard to focus when you had someone's dead body pinning you down to the hot, netherrack ground.Tubbo takes in a desperate gulp of air, choking at the taste of ash and blood in his mouth as he heaved the body off of him. The female piglin's body rolls to the side as he forces himself to sit up, trembling underneath the effort as well at the weight of death on his shoulders. He killed her. He killed his opponent- as he should have, but she was a piglin. Piglins don't respawn. Mobs don't respawn. Only hybrids could. He permanently ended her life._

_"The Overworlder as won!" A familiar rasping voice declares, and Tubbo's head tilts up, his vision blurry as he sees the Warped Priest stand on the pedestal above him. He can hardly make him out, black spots starting to overtake his vision. "The Tears Faction has lost!" That's all he hears before he slips into unconsciousness. His entire being exhausted, his body broken, injured, bloodied and bruised._

_But he did it._

_He had won and lived._

"But you didn't." 

Toby smiled and shook his head, "No. I didn't. I won, time and time again... But just because I won doesn't mean we should let Tubbo experience what I did." He finished quietly, looking off into the distance, spotting a ghast flying behind a singular falling pillar of lava. "It would be nice, to have the factions united again- to have a stronger peace within the Nether, to have piglins not attack anyone who visit the Nether and for a chance to help the factions and ourselves. But if the cost of it is to have Tubbo or _anyone else_ go through the Trial of Blood... It's not an affordable cost. Not now at least. The Egg is gone and the Overworld is safe- there's Crimson lingering around but we can deal with it." 

Technoblade nodded in agreement while Wilbur just looked deep in thought, "Besides, you could probably try to do another trial to gain alliance anyway." The hybrid mentioned and Toby cracked a smile at that.

"Yeah. Yeah I could." He was knowledgeable about the trials now, he didn't know all of them but he knew enough that if Toby's achievements as Warrior of Blood from the future couldn't unite the factions in this time, then maybe going through the faction's trials individually would instead. 

The trek to the Warped Faction is long but certainly not boring as Toby tells Techno and Wilbur about a few things of the future- the brighter side of the future. Where piglins and overworlders worked together, on how no one was attacked for not wearing gold anymore and on how things were. It hadn't been easy, the Nether was not an easy realm to terraform and there had been many problems along the way but they had managed. They adapted, they survived, they lived.

L'Manberg may have died, but its people had moved on. Migrated with so many others into the Nether and they all gathered to survive. There had been idiots, who were self-centered and didn't want to work with piglins but it was either that or try to survive themselves in the Crimson Overworld- the tundras might have been safe but it was still a harsh environment to live in and it wasn't permanent either.

Techno's future house in the tundras had turned into an Overworld campsite and base, a hub for people to come back to the Overworld to get supplies. It could have been their home but the tundras couldn't accommodate that many people, and the Crimson was still a threat as long as there was untouched land. Especially after the Egg hatched, the tundras were no longer safe as the Crimson adapted to the temperature and started encroaching the snowy lands and icy seas.

Over the journey, the scouting piglin groups are wary of them and stay a respectful distance away- mostly because of Technoblade. As a piglin hybrid- even if he chose the Overworld, they give him leeway, and since Toby and Wilbur were travelling with him they were given leeway as well. So long as Wilbur and Toby don't try to interact with them, they wouldn't do a thing even though neither wore anything made of gold on them.

_ SCREEEEEEEEE!! stop screeeing! oh my ender can we just turn back now? E E E E E E E E. toby toby what else happens in the future? Look a zombie piglin! BLOOD! POGGERS THERE'S A GHAST TECHNO KILL IT FOR ITS TEARS! humina humina humina humina. set fire to everything its not hot enough. I WANNA GO BACK TO RANBOO AND THE OTHERS! stay in the nether and burn. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! we're close. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. it's going to be nice to talk to the elders again! IT'S NOT! POG. i wonder what philza is doing. TOMMY TUBBO GHOSTBUR AND RANBOO TOO! Can we please just calm down here it's more chaotic than normal! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. hot future tubbo going on a journey with technomenter and brother soot! STOP CALLING HIM HOT FUTURE TUBBO THE JOKE'S OLD! never stop calling him that it's still funny. ENDER'S FUCK WHY. _

Chat of course does it's best to drive Techno and Toby up the wall like always throughout the journey. Only just a bit louder for Toby who follows Techno's lead and just ignores most of them for now. Technoblade at the very least was enjoying the fact that he wasn't the only one who could hear the voices anymore, it was nice to have someone else suffer with you from the onslaught of nonstop nonsense that Chat usually liked to babble about.

It was always worse within the Nether for both warriors, it was there that the voices were the clearest and almost constantly energetic after all. They live out their namesake the best in the Nether, chattering away about whatever the hell they wanted.

However, to Toby and Techno's relief and somewhat perturbation, the closer they got to the Warped Forest, the calmer Chat began to be. 

A relief because the noise in their heads were no longer as loud, but they were always perturbed whenever Chat wasn't as talkative as it usually was. To Toby it always reminded him of the silence after Technoblade's death.

When they finally arrived at the edge of the Warped Forest, they began to hear them.

The Elders.

The 'Chat' that the Warped Priest had.

_ he comes. they come. two warriors. the young brood as well. hello.  _

_ Elders. FUCK YOU! oh my ender shut up. BLOOD? no blood just elders. greetings. hold up there's an elder with us? RECORD SCRATCH. _

_ you notice only now? they joined when they felt the disturbance. how are you? _

_ it's been entertaining. GASP! oh crap. NO WONDER YOU FELT SO STRANGE!!! no wonder you were so ominous i thought you were a try hard. SAME! rude. we're sorry. No we're not. _

"Mmm, not liking that." Techno muttered, rubbing his forehead as the voices mingled.

Toby smiled wryly at him, "Well, that explains a lot." Wilbur gave both men confused looks.

"What explains a lot?"

"There's an Elder in Chat- our Chat at least, we never really noticed much until now." Wilbur's confusion only grew and Toby realized that Wilbur wouldn't know about the Elders. "The Warped Priest also has Chat, he can hear the voices too but his voices are... different."

Techno snorted, "They're more mature but a lot more vague than our Chat."

_ TECHNOMEAN! We're mature! EEEEEEEEE! Most of us at least. TECHNO'S NOT POGGERS! half of us? BLOOD FOR THE GODS! some of us. AT LEAST WE'RE NOT THAT VAGUE ON STUFF! mmm cake. WHERE'S THE CAKE WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! the younger brood is very entertaining and i've learned a lot in my time here. you were spying on us???  _

_ will you return? _

_ i think i shall stay for now. NO PLEASE DO LEAVE WE DON'T WANT OLD GUYS IN THIS HOUSE! what house we don't live anywhere. I think they meant it metaphorically. STAY PLEASE JOIN THE SANER SIDE!  _

"It _has_ been a tiny bit calmer with you around." The hybrid admitted to the one Elder voice in their Chat. "Ender I can't believe I haven't noticed until now."

The time traveler besides him laughed, patting his shoulder. "Well to be fair, a _lot_ has been happening." He pointed out to his young mentor who conceded to his point.

_ then stay if you'd like but you are welcomed back any time. do tell us on whatever is happening. he waits for you three, come. _

_ very well. NOOOOOO. YEAAAAAAH POG. oh ender. OLD PIG OLD PIG! give some respect it's the warped priest you utter buffoons.  _

From the teal woods, a pair of piglins emerge. Together, they grunted and motioned them over.

The three visitors shared a look before walking over, following the pair towards the settlement of the Warped Faction. 

Between the three of them, only Wilbur is looking around with wide-eyes. This would be his first time entering any kind of faction settlement. " _This_ is the faction that's the most respected out of the seven major ones?" He whispered to his brother, taking in the root-made tents, the warped-log shacks that held children and a few other piglins. In a cursory view, it just seemed like a normal, if a bit poor, settlement.

"Don't judge the look Wilbur." Techno whispered back, keeping his face stoic as they followed the leading piglins. "It's just the surface, and the faction _is_ the smallest out of the major seven." But just because it was the smallest didn't mean it couldn't pack a punch- there was a reason they were the most respected faction in the Nether. And that reason was the history of the Nether as well as the old pig himself that was waiting for them in front of the open cave.

The Warped Priest stood at the mouth of his cave, looking just as Toby and Techno remembered him. Neither knew just how old the piglin was, he looked the same nonetheless and it was hard to imagine any time when he wasn't wrinkled, hunched over and using a staff as support, dressed in nether and warped roots and a cyan crowned wither skull atop that ancient head of his.

Both Toby and Techno bowed their heads in sync, muttering their greetings in piglish. Wilbur could only awkwardly follow them even though he didn't have to.

The Priest snorted, "Your Piglish is horrible." He told Toby and Wilbur, surprising the latter with how well his English was- even with the slight accent and the way his voice was rough and raspy, Wilbur had never heard a piglin being so fluent in English. "Come in, it is about time you came to me. Warriors." He said before turning and hobbling back into his cave. 

"Well, he's right about one thing. Your Piglish is horrendous." Techno murmured to the humans beside him, smirking at Wilbur's pout and the exasperated sigh Toby made.

"The human voice box is not built for Piglish." Toby replied before they followed after the piglin into the cave. Really almost nothing has changed from his memories of the place. The Warped Priest had rejected any renovations that were offered to his cave, though he didn't reject any stronger builds in their faction- granted only a limited people could come to the area at a time.

Chat murmured in the back of their heads, quieter now that they were in the presence of the Warped Priest and the Elders.

_ they're here. they brought an extra. kin to the blood warriors. someone important? instability lingers around him. something is off about him. _

_ His name is Wilbur Soot. Brother Soot, Techno's adopted brother. his fate has been changed, that is the instability. He's not going to become insane anymore! well there's still ghostbur and he's pretty unstable in the head.  _

"Don't remind me Chat, it's why I had Phil follow him around today and make sure nothing bad happens." Toby said quietly to himself- Ghostbur was indeed a loose canon. For how much he wants to believe that Ghostbur wouldn't blow up L'Manberg, he knew that Theo was right. Ghostbur was someone unpredictable and unlike Wilbur, Ghostbur would be a little harder to keep grounded. Not to mention he's seen how much time Wilbur has been spending with Ghostbur who's been wearing that trench coat a bit too much lately, maybe that's why he's letting Wilbur come with them right now. 

He's uneasy about Ghostbur, unused to Pogtopia-like Ghostbur that managed to frighten not only him, but Theo as well.

"Toby?" 

Toby glanced over to Wilbur, who gives him a questioning and concerned look. He searches Wilbur's eyes, looking for _something_ \- he gives Wilbur a slight smile of reassurance back, waving off his concern. 

Soon enough, they enter the Warped Priest's main room. The Priest sits down on one side of the low table, motioning the three to sit on the opposite side. "Sit, it has been voiced." He even says and they do. Wilbur sits on the middle, with Technoblade and Toby flanking his sides.

As always, the young piglin children- his students, the future priests and sages of their respective factions- come to provide drinks and leave promptly afterwards.

"You come seeking answers." The Warped Priest says, setting side his staff to gingerly hold his cup of water. "Answers that I may or may not have. I shall give them to you, and you shall give me my own answers in return. Information, for information." He says, his gaze steady underneath the wrinkles of old age.

"Information for information." Toby confirmed, not touching the cup- he wasn't thirsty at the moment. 

"It has been voiced."

Techno huffed at the familiar words, and here he thought he was done with the Priest after he had left his faction for good. "We were wondering if Toby's challenge would be considered fulfilled in this timeline despite being from the future." He tells him, he's not even phased by the fact that the Warped Priest hums and doesn't ask about the future part- the old pig just knew things he shouldn't, the Elders probably told him after finding out somehow- the Elder in his Chat probably told the other Elders who then old him. 

"That would depend on what the challenge was about." The Priest replied lowly, eyeing Toby who kept a carefully stoic face. "It must be important, for us to even include this Overworlder into our ranks, our customs. To have him become a Blood Warrior while _you_ are alive, Blade." He rumbles, his gaze turning to Technoblade.

The hybrid grunts, "It's Technoblade now, Priest." He says firmly and it makes the piglin chuckle lightly.

"You have truly embraced the Overworld, adding into your name, having multiple Overworlder kin- you have changed, little Blade." The Warped Priest rumbled, a fond but sharp smile on his face.

Techno scowled, " _Techno_ blade." He corrected once again, his eyes narrowed at the amused old hog. "Don't make me correct you a third time _hog_." 

_ such disrespect to your elders. _

_ YEAH FUCK YOU HOG! SHH!! i mean technoblade got his name from phil the priest has to acknowledge his name. Little Blade ain't little anymore. you're teasing them. _

The hybrid inhaled sharply but exhaled when he saw Wilbur's concerned glance to him. He shook his head and his lips thinned while Toby decided to take over to speak.

"The challenge I issued was to all of the factions Warped Priest, _all of them_. I became a Warrior of Blood to unite the factions in the Nether and ally them to the Overworld. No more attacks between our factions unless in self-defense or with good reason, resources being traded between all factions, structures built within territories and more." He told him, taking some pride in his efforts. He had spent a grueling year in the Nether, hardly leaving the realm just to get used to the heat and the fights within it as well as learning all he could for the sake of the Trial. 

_ yeahhhh!!! go toby!! He has the mark to prove his efforts! it's authentic, definitely a real brand from this faction. WHOOOO!! he speaks truth. _

That pride grew just a bit as he sees The Warped Priest's eyes widen. 

_ united? all of them? allying with the overworld? no more attacks. that would mean no golden protection. how ambitious. _

"It has been voiced. How ambitious indeed." The Warped Priest murmured, curling a hand underneath his chin in thought. "And you succeeded in your future. Show me the brand." 

Toby sighed through his nose but unbuttoned his shirt to show the brand that laid over his chest and scars. He tried not to show discomfort as he felt the Warped Priest's eyes roam over his chest, analyzing not only the brand but the firework scars that still marked his skin prominently. When the Warped Priest snorts, he swiftly buttons his shirt up again as he remembers the pain of getting the brand in the first place.

_"With this. You shall be a new Warrior of Blood." The Warped Priest rumbled, holding the incredibly scorching hot iron rod, the shaped metal tip glowing so intensely that Tubbo would still see it even if he closed his eyes. The old hog steps closer and Tubbo stands his ground, he holds Technoblade's hand tightly in his even though it feels like he's hyperventilating. He could do this. He totally could- he had fought and killed for this. He was so ender-damned prepared for this-_

_"Breathe Tubbo." Technoblade whispers to him and he_ is _breathing. He's breathing so much his lungs are starting to hurt. The hybrid grimaces but with his free hand he offered Tubbo a strip of leather. "Through your nose pal, come on. Open your mouth and bite down." Tubbo does, he bites down on the leather while staring at the red hot iron branding rod that was aimed at his exposed chest. He holds on to Techno's hand for dear life as it comes closer, breathing heavily through his nose. "Hang on Tubbo."_

_The rod comes closer, and closer, and- **it burns. He screams through the leather as his chest burns worst than the fireworks. Something hisses in the back of his head but he can't focus because of the burning pain.** _

He had to be pinned down during the branding and he had passed out by the end as they pressed a watered down health potion soaked cloth against his chest. Just enough to heal, but not enough to get rid of the branding scorched scar that would permanently sit on top of his heart for the rest of his life.

And not even a day later, he had started hearing voices in his head. He thought he was going insane but no, he'd been ' _blessed_ ' with the ability to hear Chat.

"You have shed blood in the name of our god and king. You have our brand, you are our kin- not to mention. You _hear_ them. The voices of the beyond. The brood that serves our god, the voices of realms, those who have died and never returned, who lost their senses and now anchor themselves to the Warriors. That proves that indeed, you have succeeded." The Warped Priest murmured and Chat is silent in his wake. 

Toby knows, he's heard him said it before. Word for word. 

"You are a Warrior of Blood. Human and Overworlder that you are, you are our kin."

"Now and forevermore." Toby and Technoblade finished while Wilbur watched quietly between them. Feeling out of place. Should he have even come?

"You ask if the challenge persists. I would say yes, you have proven yourself in your time." It's a surprising answer, one that gives Toby some hope, "However you must prove yourself once more. To the current faction leaders." And that hope is extinguished.

"Does that mean he'll have to take the Trial of Blood thing again?" Wilbur questioned, baffled by the Warped Priest's answer. "It can't happen again-"

"It can, though neither the Warriors here would be allowed to participate. Someone else would have to." The Priest replied calmly, not even flinching by the dual smacks to the table by both Toby and Techno.

" _No_." The two warriors growled out together, Techno in Piglish and Toby in English. Another Trial of Blood was _out of the question_ , they wouldn't subject _anyone_ to it-

_WHACK! WHACK!_

Wilbur yelped as both hybrid and time traveler were whacked firmly on the head by the staff, the Warped Priest holding the end of the staff and looking disgruntled and annoyed as both clutched their heads in pain. " _Behave_ and calm yourselves. I am not finished." The ancient piglin huffed hotly through his nose, "The Trial of Blood is a _possibility_. We already have two warriors, having three while glorious, would be too much. A third is not needed due to our realm's stability. The bloodlust of three warriors would cast everyone into a troubling situation. It has been voiced."

_ two is enough. three is too much. the last three warriors was disastrous. too much blood was spilled and only half was offered to our god.  _

_ wait there were three warriors before? Must be from before our time. BLOOD? mentions of blood no actual blood. i barely remember that but yes that had been problematic.  _

"So you were just answering Wilbur's question?" Techno rubbed his head, glaring at the amused piglin who nodded in confirmation. "Should've said so you old wrinkled pig."

Toby was annoyed as well, but ultimately he was relieved that another Trial of Blood wasn't needed. Tubbo didn't have to do anything like what he did and that was enough. "So I'm going to guess that I'll just have to challenge them directly then?" Just as he and Techno thought for backup. 

"If that is what you decide to do then so be it." The Warped Priest replied simply, "You already have the trust of the Warped Faction as the blood warrior brother to Technoblade. I do not doubt the prowess that you have, you have proven yourself through that mark you now bear. Show that mark to any version of myself and you will instantly gain it, it had been voiced." His tone held a type of finality and sureness that Toby had to pause and think on his words.

_ our turn. time to ask. the threat what is it. has it been dealt with yet? _

_ It's been fucking dealt with alright. BURN BITCH YEAH!! egg is dead. eee. WE SPILT ITS BLOOD! it was disgustingly horrifying but it's dead. or is it? definitely dead. what's wilbur looking at? dead egg is dead. oh that's unexpected. _

"What's unexpected?" Technoblade questioned with furrowed brows before he looked at Wilbur who was staring up, "Wilbur?"

Wilbur's face was pale but his eyes were furrowed and he looked shocked and angry. "Why is _that_ up there?"

Toby glanced up at the vines that hung low from the ceiling, "Why is what up wh-" He cut himself off, eyes widening at the one particular vine that held one particular object. 

The Warped Priest and Technoblade looked up as well and Techno was quick to spot the item too.

The Warped Priest's way of storing items was strange, he seemed to prefer to hang most items from the vines of his caves. It's just how it's been as far as long as both as anyone knew him. He's gathered many a things to hang from the cyan and teal vines that grew both from the ceiling and the ground of his cave. Skulls, potions, blaze rods, containers of magma cream, blaze powder, ghast tears- but in one vine that hung low, curled in its hold. You could almost miss it if you just gave a cursory glance but it was there. A familiar porcelain mask was settled firmly in its crook. A simple smile that angered the three men that sat practically underneath it. 

The old piglin was unimpressed when Toby stood up, a look of fury on his face while bloodlust fueled his eyes. " _Why_ is Dream's _mask here?_ " He demanded from the Priest.

The Warped Priest hummed, looking at him through half-lidded eyes.

* * *

Blocks away, four men got closer and closer to their intended location.

Dream suddenly experienced a full body shiver, "What the _fuck?_ "

"Are you okay?" Theo immediately asked, looking over Dream who tried to calm him down only for them to be attacked by a ghast.

Suffice to say, the ghast did not last long.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently there's a vid by dunkey (idk who he is) where fan art of my fic is in it?  
> bruh  
> idk how to react to that  
> so  
> i'll just...  
> continue on...
> 
> honestly i did want to take a break but at this point it feels wrong to _not_ write and update? i've spent so long thinking and writing this story that honestly, i want to update every day. and i'm trying to do that again, but i'm sure at some point i'll take an actual break and not update a day or a couple of days. it's baffling, i've never done this for anything else i've written in the past. it's amazing. i just really like this story and this fandom holy crap.
> 
> thanks so much everyone! 
> 
> also yeah next chapter will probably be more fun- probably. maybe. idk, i just write down what i think is going to happen next and everyone surprisingly enjoys it.


	37. Heads Up

* * *

_WHACK_

Toby gritted his teeth as the teal staff head collided against his forehead, the Warped Priest giving him a stern look through lidded eyes. "You are spilling unwarranted bloodlust Warrior. Control yourself, lest you regret whatever actions that may follow outside of your reach." The piglin warned, his tone clear and precise as he pushed the staff against Toby's head and Toby got the message. He reluctantly sat down but he still glared at the Priest, glancing up at the hanging mask that practically mocked him with its familiar smile.

_ the token. the mask was freely given. he harbors a grudge against the legacy? hm how interesting. _

_ DREAM'S MASK?! what the heck. Why is it here? BLOOD SPILL HIS BLOOD OFFER IT TO THE BLOOD GOD! what the fuck is that mask doing up there. dream was here and he gave you one of his masks? WHY IS THERE A HOMELESS MAN EVERYWHERE WE GO?!  _

"He _gave_ you one of his masks?" Techno echoed, hearing out what the Elders and Chat were saying. "Dream was _here_ and he gave you one of his masks. Why? How did he even-"

Toby hissed through his teeth, " _Theo._ " That was the answer on how he knew where the area was. The location of the Warped Forest wasn't exactly a secret anymore in the future, but it was cautioned to be left alone. "Theo must have told Dream, either that or Dream found out somehow beforehand. I've never seen or heard of Dream or Theo being sighted anywhere _near_ this place in the future. If anything they stayed away from here." He couldn't remember a time where Dream and Theo had come to the Warped Faction- they had visited the others for some supplies yes, but Toby hadn't heard of them visiting the Warped Faction at all within the now distant future.

"Was Dream's mask-" Wilbur starts to ask but immediately Toby shook his head.

"I never saw Dream's mask here before, so Theo must have been here with him at some point. But _why_ \- why were they here?" He asked, looking at the silent Priest who observed them with half-lidded eyes.

"The same reason why you are all here... Answers to whatever question they have for me." His eyes narrowed and he gave them all a warning look, cutting off whatever question or sentence they were about to say. "If you wish to know what they asked, then ask them yourself. I shall take no personal part in whatever feud you have against the legacy and his comrades. _It has been voiced_." He rumbled, declaring his side.

His own.

Techno growled at him, "That _legacy_ has harmed my _kin_." He points out to him, "He is _dangerous-_ "

"Obviously he is." The Warped Priest scoffed, "An active legacy of any admin is dangerous Technoblade, you do nothing in pointing out the obvious." His eyes close and he huffs hotly, "And if that legacy has indeed harmed your kin then it is not my responsibility to deal with him, it is yours. We respect your kin, warriors, but no action will be done from this faction unless it is done directly or the need fully rises with it, the legacy has traded with me fairly with no string attached. He has even given me a portion of himself, though he knows not the true meaning for it, by obligation I have no right to interfere with the business he or anyone involved with him unless it is required."

_ an obligation to fulfill. a promise is a promise. we will not intervene nor be influenced. it has been voiced. _

"It has been voiced."

* * *

The Nether is hot.

An understatement but nonetheless true.

To any other person who was not used to the Nether, it was truly hell in its extreme temperature, otherworldly environment and the scarce resources that spanned for miles and chunks. 

But to Theo it was a place of comfort, a place of nostalgia and a place of old hurt laid to rest. Somewhat. 

Staring at the swirling depths of magma below, Theo itched to either throw down a fire resistance potion and jump or just jump without the potion. 

No, he backtracked on that latter. Theo has been through that suicidal thinking, he was _done_ \- it still haunts his mind but Dream's orders stood firm-

 _Dream's fingers dug into his shoulders painfully as Tommy stared into desperate shifting eyes, "You are_ not allowed _to kill yourself- to fucking_ die _\- do you hear me Tommy?! Never-" Tommy's surprise skyrockets as Dream's voice strains and the man chokes on his words. It's hot, the Nether is hot, it's less hot as Dream pulls him into a hug, the cool netherite armor the other man wore was fending off the heat of the firey realm they were in. Dream's words settle into his head and cement itself into his brain. Not allowed. Not allowed to kill himself, not allowed to die. "Never do that again. You're mine, you're not dying- You're not- don't- Guilt quickly grows and festers in his numb chest as he tentatively hugged back his. Owner? Friend? Friend. Owner. _Dream _. He should have known that Dream did actually care for him underneath everything. That despite everything that happened, Dream genuinely cared for him in his own twisted way._

 _"'M sorry Dream." He mumbles, closing his eyes and feeling_ tired _._

-and he had a _mission_ to focus on, Dream to focus on. Dying would be pointless anyway, Theo had all three of his lives again. 

But didn't that mean he could probably just lose one life to the heat then? It'd be swift, if he took off his armor and dived in head first-

_ Not allowed to kill yourself. Not allowed to let yourself die. _

His jaw clenched and he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and for once, focus on the static that was grounding him. Reminding him of the Dream's order. Reminding him that dying wasn't an option. As tempting as flinging himself into the boiling red liquid below without his armor and potions, he couldn't do that.

Theo wasn't suicidal. Not anymore. The lava looked comforting sure but he was _done_. He had to focus, had to keep his mind straight. Dying was selfish when he had people relying on him, when Dream was _alive_ \- he was alive and young and Theo was _helping_ him. Theo couldn't die, not that easily and for the selfish, old reason that was suicide. He was fine. Things were fine. 

George, Sapnap and as of lately, Bad and Skeppy were grounding Dream. For some reason they're adamant to do something about the mark of blue staining his back and the static that plagued his head but they were there for Dream. ~~And him for some ender damned reason.~~

"Theo?"

George is there, by his side and both Sapnap and Dream aren't too far behind. He has that same look on his face again, back when he first found Theo staring into lava the first time they were all in the Nether together, gathering soul sand and soil for the Soul-Fire Aspect enchantments. "You okay?" 

"I'm fine." Theo says and George doesn't look too convinced, not when Theo is standing right at the edge and still looking at the sea of boiling magma underneath. "I have fire resist pots if I fall." He tells him, reassuring him that he won't die that easily- with his relaxing down time hobby they shouldn't be that concerned with him and lava. He constantly had a fire pot on hand in his inventory. 

"That's... good." George says slowly before he starts to corral Theo _away_ from the edge. "Let's go Theo." He says, smiling at the masked blond who only nodded back in response.

The lava bubbles way below and behind him and he ignores its tempting thrall like always as he and George rejoin Sapnap and Dream's side. Break time was over, they had a Warped Priest to see. Theo takes in a deep breath, inhaling the ashy, hot scent of the Nether as he remembered his first meeting with the piglin. It was when Dream had just been infected and they had both been cornered by the Crimson. 

With little choice, Theo had quickly built a Nether Portal, not realizing that by chance, the portal had been too close to the Warped Faction's territory. He hauled himself and Dream through the portal, blowing it up as he left and they ended up unintentionally trespassing on the area. Dream was hurt and infected, Theo had been so tired and injured- they had both been quickly detained, overwhelmed by the strong warriors who swiftly dragged them to the Warped Priest himself.

_Tommy glared at the old piglin that now stood before him. "This Overworlder is a Legacy of the Admins of old." The old voice rasped, Tommy couldn't hold back the growl when he sees Dream -hurt hurt Dream was hurt and INFECTED- being prodded by the teal stick. "Calm yourself. No harm will come to you and this Legacy. The Blood God recognizes you, child, as the kin of one of our warriors and attached to the other. If this Split Legacy was not with you, we would have burnt him already for not only has he been infected by the Consuming Crimson but for the fact he is an Active alone." Tommy thrashed against the tightly woven vine-made ropes that kept him tied down._

_"Don't you dare fucking-" They would_ pay _if Dream was going to DIE by their fucking hands and-_

_WHACK!_

_Tommy cried out, his head hurting from the sudden whack from the teal staff. The ancient hog snorting and huffing, he growled something to the other piglins in Piglish- Tommy's Piglish was extremely rusty but he understood the words 'Heal', 'Away', 'Caution'._

_"_ _I said calm, child. It has been voiced." Dream gets taken away from Tommy, and all Tommy could do was watch helplessly. He seethed as he glared daggers against the unaffected old priest who leveled his eyes to Tommy's. "Now, let us talk."_

 _Tommy gritted his teeth, scowling beneath his mask, "Talk? Talk about exactly_ what _you old pig fuck?" He questioned angrily. Honestly he should calm the fuck down, he was surrounded, he was still hurt and so was Dream they were_ both _at the mercy of the piglin faction right now but the overprotective urge over Dream was strong and he was feeling so very pissed and_ tired _right now._

 _However, the Warped Priest- piglins and their titles, Tommy will never really understand them- continued to seem unaffected by his anger and the insult he just aimed at him. "I am a piglin of my word child." Tommy grimaced at the continued use of 'child'. He had long stopped being one_ years _ago. "No harm shall come to the either of you, not unless you attack first. So I advise you to think carefully on your actions." The young blond man scoffed at his warning. "We shall speak child. The Blood God is very invested in your life, and like you and many others, he wants the death to the_ abomination _that is the Consuming Crimson." The piglin's tone went harsh at the end, and the old piglin's eyes gleamed._

_"So let us speak TommyInnit, on the course of actions you shall partake in the past. The road to victory for all realms and the death to the abomination that threatens us all... If we speak, you might be able to save that Legacy whom you are tied to. The infected Split who you serve." Tommy stares at him, feeling perturbed but also... desperately hopeful for something._

_So they talk and Tommy_ learns _._

"Here goes nothing." Theo muttered underneath his breath as he, Dream, George and Sapnap see the Warped Forest in the distance. Though he had said that there was a chance that that they might get unlimited questions because of Theo's connection to both Technoblade and Toby, they were still ready with a couple of mob heads that all three had gotten. Each head was worth a good amount of questions, and Theo had a fair amount of Wither Skulls in his Enderchest. 

It was always handy to keep a few on hand.

"So, do we just go in or wai-" Sapnap starts, remembering last time that they had first been surrounded by piglins before being lead into the camp. He was interrupted by Theo just straight on walking towards the Forest, "Okay, we just go in." He mumbles but nonetheless starts walking as well.

On their way towards the camp, a few piglins were bound to show up and that they did. Coming from the trees and the camp itself, they eyed them warily, but once they spot the fact the four of them weren't holding any weapons and didn't seem to have the intent of attacking, the piglins left them alone. Striding past them to do on with their business.

For Dream, George and Sapnap, it was still strange behavior that they weren't used to. They weren't wearing any gold and none of the piglins were hostile whatsoever. 

Theo on the other hand was very used to it at this point.

"I hope the Priest has useful information for the enchantment." Theo hears George mumble to Sapnap, he pretends not to hear it- he's still feeling uncomfortable at the fact they were trying to break or get rid of the enchantment.

Yes, Theo wanted his freedom, that was true but he was still hesitant to consider the possibility of having the shiny magical blue on his back disappear or be broken. So used to its presence along with the static- he just hated the static and blue whenever it became cumbersome. When he had to deal with the pain of his actions and traitorous thoughts.

Honestly he just expected this Dream to be lax on his orders after helping him, to give Theo his freedom by word of mouth and he would live with a peaceful static in his head and a pain-free sensation from the back of his neck. He never actually considered breaking the enchantment, having long given up on the prospect and adapted accordingly.

But the link was inadvertently affecting Dream, who he was supposed to be helping so breaking it would be a good thing right? But he was Dream's tool and weapon, friend and protege, it was a proof of his Loyalty to Dream. But Dream needed to get better and wanted the enchantment off along with George, Sapnap, Bad and Skeppy. But the tattoo was for his own good, it kept him in line and tied to Dream-

He could go on and on with those conflicting thoughts. 

Theo took in a quiet breath, shaking his head slightly and carefully shoving that whole problem aside. It wasn't his job to think on that. He wasn't the one who was focused on that- he had other things to focus on. Like Dream and Foolish, George and Sapnap- he could think of literally anything else.

Like Toby, Techno and Wilbur.

Which wasn't a thought until he fucking _saw_ them at the entrance of the cave.

The vines were parted for the leaving trio who froze just like them. A few blocks of emptiness stood between them and the Warped Priest.

Toby's fists clenched the unclenched and his eyes narrowed at them, "What are you doing here?" He asks with forced politeness. Which was surprising, Theo was expecting more bite. 

"Uh..." George said, feeling very awkward as he sees Wilbur glare daggers at Dream who shifted in place. The awkwardness grew when Theo got between Wilbur's glare, the brown-haired man faltered and gave Theo a hopeless look.

"We're here to ask the Warped Priest a few question, no biggie." Sapnap piped in, looping an arm around Dream who subtly leaned into the action. "What are you guys doing here?"

Technoblade snorted, deadpanning at them. "Same as you apparently, we were about to leave actually since we're done but I feel like sticking around." Theo's lips pursed and he shook his head.

"Oh no please, if you're going to leave. Fucking leave already. No one's stopping you from leaving."

Before the three of them could say anything else, the familiar old rasp came from behind them within the cave. "He speaks the truth." The Warped Priest said, hobbling up to them. "Leave. You three have asked your questions, have answered mine. You are no longer needed here. You crowd within our territory." He points out and both Toby and Techno tense at the fact.

"But-" Wilbur starts to protest only to be interrupted by Toby who, with gritted teeth and a tight grimace, lays a hand on Wilbur's shoulder and shakes his head. "Toby? No, surely we can't just _leave_ it's-"

Technoblade shook his head as well, giving Wilbur a look. "We have to Wilbur. You heard him. We're crowding on their territory. We asked our questions, answered his, we have to leave." He said with a sour look on his face, however sour it was, he still nodded to the Warped Priest who nodded back. 

Theo smirked underneath his mask, ah, this was one of the aspects of this faction that Theo definitely respected. Especially right now.

Wilbur clearly wants to protest, but he was outnumbered as both Toby and Technoblade bow their heads to the the Priest, muttering in Piglish and Theo's Piglish was still a bit rusty but he's heard the phrase enough to know what it is. _'Blood For The King.'_

 _'Blood For The God.'_ The Warped Priest replies, motioning them away with his staff. 

Reluctantly, they left. Leaving the Dream Team and Theo at the entrance of the cave.

Theo knows though, that the three of them will try to hang back at the borders of the territory. Catch them as they try to leave. He'll deal with them later, for now; The Warped Priest.

The old piglin eyes Theo, looking him up and down. The old mob lets out an animalistic snort. "You are Theo." He states, a frown on his face. "What an interesting turn of events. First a new warrior from the future, and now the kin of our warriors who is servant to a Split Legacy who has yet completed Separation." He turns in place, hobbling back into the cave. "Come now, we have much to discuss. It has been voiced."

Time for some answers.

* * *

"Think this'll work?"

He shrugged, wincing as his shoulder twinged at the action. Still not used to the phantom pain of a limb that was no longer there. "Hope so. We did it once, we could do it again... Not like we have a choice." He smiled bitterly, looking over the numerous notes that was sprawled all over his desk. "It'll be more unstable though, what with-" He stops himself, unable to continue, feeling the exhaustion hit him deep in his bones.

A comforting hand pats his shoulder before moving to ruffle his head. It's soothing, but he feels so tired. "I know... Get some rest pal. We'll- we'll think of something."

They had to.

It was either that or die.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asijfbneuj MORE FAN ART  
> [Obero by Anonymous](https://i.postimg.cc/rpDSjkM0/Obero.jpg)  
> [Yuze by Anonymous](https://i.postimg.cc/tCX0kRZS/Yuve.jpg)  
> jasnfdedfn ANONYMOUS BE DOING SOME OF THE FACTION LEADERS HOLY SHIT!!  
> LOOK AT THEM!  
> THEY'RE AMAZING!  
> also i found this tumblr artist [ rena-draws](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/) who made GREAT ASS FANART FOR THE FIC ON TUMBLR AND I JUST NOTICED IT NOW. THEY DREW THE FOLLOWING;  
> [Theo swearing Loyalty to Dream and Dream reacting](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/641796067792437248/rena-draws-fanart-for-this-amazing-fic-called#notes)  
> [Toby being called Hot Future Tubbo by Chat](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/641788350470225920/hot-future-tubbo-more-fanart-for-this-fic#notes)  
> [Dream Team + Theo relaxing in lava](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/641793112755388416/more-rewind-stuff-aaaa-i-love-this-fic-thank-you?is_related_post=1#notes)  
> [Theo singing Fuck L'Manberg to crying Ghostbur](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/641966318622474240/man-this-hurt-more-fanart-for-rewind-by)  
> LOVE THEM ALL. ESPECIALLY DREAM TEAM + THEO IN LAVA AND TOBY BEING CALLED HOT FUTURE TUBBO XDDD
> 
> honestly this chapter gave me a headache to make for some reason, so i yeah i took a break and reworked the chapter which is why it's a late update today. another spedrun chapter completed.
> 
> i've come to realize just how complicated i've made things but hot damn am i trying my best here. when all else fails, rely on theo to garner looks of concern because he is NOT, he repeats, NOT suicidal. the lava just really looks nice and he's fantasized sleeping forever in lava for a very long time without the fire resistance potions. he is totally, ultimately, fine. 
> 
> yeah.
> 
> the warped priest is having none of the drama in his territory. he will whack everyone, including the blood god hims- no actually he wouldn't whack the blood god but he'd ask very very politely. and as entertaining as it is to have theo and toby clash with their respective groups right now- it wouldn't really work at the moment. don't worry, i have one hell of a confrontation planned out (planned out good and in time hopefully) in the future. but for now... we get (hopefully) MORE LORE and ANSWERED QUESTIONS.
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed!  
> also got mentioned and semi-inspired a time travel fic that uses the names of Toby_ and TheoInnit. it's not our boys, it's more canon-y but still amazing! it's got great potential and honestly i can't wait to see where it goes :D   
> [Meet Me Back at the Start by somedilemma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120025/chapters/71486013)


	38. Legacy

* * *

George gave a cursory look around the cave as they once more walked down the path towards the room where he, Dream and Sapnap have only been in once. Nothing much has changed but George instantly spotted Dream's mask, entangled and dangling from one of the vines.

He couldn't help the amused snort that came from him at the sight of it.

The Warped Priest certainly had his... eccentrics, seeming to prefer to store items and such among the vines that grew around him within the cave instead of a chest. It was possibly the strangest way of storage that George has ever come to witness, and yet it seemed so effective for the Warped Priest. 

Still, he has to wonder why Theo had Dream give one of his masks to the Warped Priest. Maybe, if it was possible, it'd be another question he'd ask the old piglin.

The Priest sits behind that table of his and motions them to sit as well. They do- Theo sits on the left side of the table, on his own since it'd be too cramped for all four of them to sit on one single side.

"I will say welcome back to you, legacy and overworlders. You of course, are included servant child Theo. Though this is my first time meeting with you." The old mob starts, old eyes looking over all four men that sat in his cave. 

Theo scoffs quietly from where he sat, "I am hardly a child." He replied before shaking his head, "Let's just get to the point Priest. How many questions am I worth?" He asks, getting straight to the point of their meeting. They had to confirm whether or not Theo was able to get infinite questions from the mysterious ancient piglin.

The Warped Priest hummed, closing his old eyes briefly, old, wrinkled and flopped ear twitching slightly before he finally answered. "Your status as kin gives you many privileges child. Though the warriors who are kin to you are worried for your well-being. They hold a clear grudge to the legacy whom you serve and are tied to. For their sake, I will let you ask your questions without consequence. All four of you may ask all you want, whether I will or will not answer is unclear but your limit for today, and only today, shall be forgotten." He said and they couldn't help the relief that came with it, though Theo had to hold back his scoff at the mentioned fact that the three men who came before him were _worried_ about him. They didn't have a need to be worried, he was fine. But hey, at least they could keep the mob heads for now. "I will ask my own questions in turn for this. It has been voiced."

"Toby, Techno and Wilbur. Why were they here?" Dream asked first and out aloud, much to the other's surprise, the masked man seemed tense as he looked at the calm old piglin. "Did they- Did you tell them about-" George realizes on what exactly Dream was asking for. 

Had the Priest told them about the Separation and Split? 

Dream was nervous about them finding out. Or at least, cautious and wary- for all the good it might cause to tell them about it all, Dream was still uncomfortable with telling anyone else about his current situation. Telling Bad and Skeppy had been easy, he trusted Bad who was a close friend and Skeppy was a good man who would keep his word as long as Bad said so. He trusted them both and felt comfortable with them knowing.

Everyone else on the other hand-

It didn't sit well with him. Even though it might garner less hate and maybe, _maybe_ some understanding and sympathy but also there might be pity and the sense of embarrassment of revealing such a vulnerability and weakness to someone or a bunch of people he didn't trust was... 

Or maybe it wouldn't change anything like Theo said.

Theo had snorted at George and Sapnap's small suggestion of telling Toby and the others. " _It'll hardly change a thing. Not for Toby at least, he's hated Dream for far too long. He's blinded by it at this point, it's fucking unfair but it's just how it is._ " He said bitterly, " _Besides, can't you see how uncomfortable Dream is right now? If he wants everyone to know then shout it to the world, but if he's uncomfortable with telling then we're keeping our lips shut. It's really not our choice of the matter, it's Dream's._ " For as much as George and Sapnap wanted to tell the others to get them off of Dream's back, Theo had a point. 

Dream didn't want anyone to know. Not yet at least. 

"I said nothing more other than the gift you have given me before you left. They had seen it and inquired about it but I gave them nothing else." The answer made Dream's shoulders drop just a bit and a small, unheard sigh came from underneath his mask. "You traded fairly legacy, I am obligated not to tell the contents of our trade to those outside of it and knew nothing about it. Especially after you gifted a piece of yourself to me." 

George and his friends traded looks of confusion before Theo explained it a bit better and give more context, "The mask giving part I wrote down for you made sure he doesn't tell anyone about whatever the fuck we say in our meetings, as long as we don't have information on anything to harm the Warped Faction, the Priest ain't saying shit. Dream _gifted_ him one of his mask, an important piece of himself- he's worn his mask for most of his life and it's a part of his identity, a part of who he is. His personal motif. Giving one of his mask away to the Warped Priest means in layman terms that Dream has given a piece of his identity to him to keep. It's a sign of tentative trust, among other things at least." 

The Warped Priest snorted something in Piglish but continued in English soon afterwards, "Indeed. Even though it is a gift from an active split legacy such as yourself, the gift is appreciated and acknowledged. So long as you pose no _active_ threat to I and the faction I protect and lead, this trust shall not be broken by my hand. I will keepsake the conversations and information we exchange. Our relation shall be peaceful until further notice." He promised. George took in a deep breath. Okay that- that made sense _and_ it answers his question of why Theo had them give the piglin one of Dream's mask before they left. Cool. Confusing because of what George can only go by culture differences but very cool.

He never thought he'd be learning more on nether culture like _this_ before. It was certainly interesting at the very least.

"Oh." Dream felt the same way, there was less tension in his shoulders at that. His weakness was kept safe and mostly unknown then. "Okay that's good. That's really good."

"You didn't answer Dream's first question though, why exactly were Toby, Technoblade and Wilbur here?" Sapnap questioned.

A sigh escapes the wrinkled aged mob, "If you really wish to know then you must ask them yourself. I would rather not be involved in whatever feud there is between your two groups. The Warped Faction will not participate in such things. It has been voiced." Theo's fists clenched before he sighed and ultimately nodded, there was no point arguing about that here anyway. They weren't here to talk about Toby, Techno and Wilbur, they were here for something else.

With that aside, George takes his chance to ask. "You called Theo 'servant child', then you know about the enchantment on his back?" 

"I know he serves the legacy, that there is a link between them- an enchantment on a living being. That's certainly interesting but it explains the tight bond that ties them together." He mused, glancing between both masked men who both stayed silent. 

"Do you- do you know how to break it? Anything about it?" George asks for them. It was clear that Theo felt very conflicted on the matter and though he usually didn't like other people other than Dream making choices on his behalf, this was something he'd rather not be involved with. Something he'd keep out of and just rely on the Dream Team on. If they wanted the enchantment broken and gone, then it was out of his control.

The answer came swift and precise. "I'm afraid not." It came and dashed the hope that George and Sapnap were feeling and made Theo and Dream feel a different set of complicated emotions. "Such knowledge escapes even an old mob such as myself. Enchantments are complicated and are more commonly and easily used by you overworlders. There are few piglin sages who partake and study such a subject with fierce seriousness, I am not one of them."

Unfortunately it made sense. Though enchanted items were indeed found in the Nether, either in abandoned chests or used by piglins and nether dwelling hybrids- it was hard to enchant without lapis and an enchantment table. The only other way was for an enchanted book and an anvil to be used.

" _Fuck._ " Sapnap swore, pressing his palms against his eyes in frustration. "There's- there's gotta be _something_ you know about breaking enchantments on a person! Something, _anything!_ " He exclaimed, just wanting to make sure and keep hope that there was a direct way to help Theo with that damned Loyalty tattoo on his back. 

The Warped Priest shook his head, eyes closed and looking almost regretful but ultimately he was stoic. "I have only ever heard of an enchantment breaking on a living being by way of death. Permanent death for you. If there is another way then I personally do not know. My sympathies and apologies overworlders, as old and knowledgeable I am, there are still things that I am ignorant of. This is one of those things." He said, bowing his head briefly but deeply at them.

"Shit. I-" George ran a frustrated hand through his hair, readjusting his goggles before looking over to Dream who had froze in place. "We're going to find a way, even if we have to do it ourselves; we'll need to find that book. Or any book on it." Stiffly, Dream nodded but he seemed distracted, his hands flexed on his lap. Clenching and unclenching. He was unsure on how to feel. "It's going to be fine." 

~~_ it has to stay theo belongs with us.  
_ ~~ ~~_ it has to go it's hurting both us and theo. _ ~~

"We'll find something. Us, Bad, we'll- we'll find and think of something." Sapnap swore to Theo who said nothing to that.

"You said there were uh, piglin sages who study enchantments?" George prompted, looking back to the Priest who hummed. "How good are they?"

The old piglin rubbed the underside of his chin thoughtfully, "They are not as good compared to your overworld standards. The armor you wear now is far beyond their capabilities. They may not be able to help you personally, but perhaps they posses a book or offhand knowledge to what you desire. You will have to trade with them, either that or win that information by conquest. It is up to you." It wasn't much but it was _something_. A lead, definitely something useful for them to follow. 

"Thank you." George said with an earnest smile. 

"You are welcome Overworlder." The Warped Priest replied, giving him a respectful nod in return. "Your next question?"

The four of them shared a glance, silently discussing on what next to ask- though they didn't have a limit on questions this time, it was still hard to ask which question first especially after their first question didn't work out as well as they'd hoped. However, a question came to mind for Dream.

"You keep calling me legacy, which is understandable and all but- when we first met, you told me, _specifically me_ that I wasn't welcomed here," Dream started slowly, piecing together his thoughts and question. "Was it because of the whole- the whole Split thing or- Just because I was an 'Active Legacy'?" Though the Warped Priest was polite and even helpful, it was clear that there was a type of dissonance between them. 

Theo tilted his head as the Warped Priest paused. "The answer to that, legacy, is both. You are dangerous, you have the potential to become the most threatening being within this room and it is only because of your grounding overworlder comrades that keep you sane. You are stabilizing, but that makes no difference to how much of a threat you are to the faction as well as myself." The Priest leaned against the table towards Dream who unconsciously straightened, "Tell me legacy child, were you named on the behalf on your ancestors?" The question startled them as the ancient piglin's eyes seemed to glow.

"I... Yeah. I was." Dream admitted carefully, cautiously, shifting slightly though he stopped when he saw Theo doing the same- the blond was tense. His body taut like a bowstring, "Theo." He warned and immediately, Theo shifted again, not as tense but definitely cautious. 

The Priest snorted, muttering something in Piglish as he leaned back, "Calm yourself servant child. I am no threat to your master." All four of them winced.

"He's/I'm not Theo's master." The Dream Team protested in chorus.

Theo corrected him stiffly, "He's my owner. Friend. Both. He's my owner and friend." But technically, he could be his master, but that seemed pretentious even for his Dream who never called himself his master. Just owner. Which was good. Because that's what he was.

"Your owner then." The Priest conceded, huffing at the looks that were on George and Sapnap's face while Dream sighed deeply, scratching his head. "Nonetheless, I am only a threat if _he_ is truly a threat to my faction and I. With your machinations and these two grounding him, he will avoid an unfavorable fate- though it will also depend on other factors as well." 

Immediately Theo was on leaning on the table, leaning on his hands towards the Priest. "What factors? I'm doing everything I can to help him-" 

_Thunk_

The head of the Warped Priest's staff collided against Theo's mask, not hard but certainly not soft. Theo swore, not out of pain, but out of slight panic at the thought of the mask breaking from such a hit, he sat down and brushed against the spot where the staff was, sighing in relief when he felt no crack. He waved off the concerned looks that George and Sapnap gave him as the Priest spoke.

"You must figure that out yourself. The main threat of this world has been taken care of, the abomination which both sides are cautious off is dead within this world. Though perils may still lie in the future, you must be careful. The Blood God is a cautious being, and he acknowledges the progress you have made warrior kin, servant child. You are a person of interest. Had there been another chance for a trial, you would have been chosen as a candidate." 

Theo scoffed, "Me? Become one of your warriors? No thanks." He replied dryly, scowling underneath the thankfully in tact mask. "I'm content being Dream's weapon."

" _Theo._ " Sapnap stressed, frowning at him in disapproval.

"Friend." Theo added in a way to correct himself. "I'm more than content to stay that way." 

The Warped Priest hummed, "So you proclaim." He nods though, acknowledging Theo's words and taking no offense. "It has been voiced... Dream." He says aloud, standing up and alarming all four males as the piglin hobbles to one of the close vines that held a bowl of blaze powder. 

"Uhh, yes?" Dream's back straightened, feeling slightly perturbed as for the first time since he's met the piglin. The Warped Priest was _using his name._ Something that seemed to be clear that he would never actually do, just calling Dream 'Legacy' and his best friends 'Overworlders' and Theo 'servant, kin, child'. It was- actually pretty off putting.

The elderly Priest came back, placing the bowl on the table and dipping his hand into the powder. It sparked and he started using his hooved fingers to write on the table, "You were named after your ancestors, the Admins that were your origin. You are their legacy and they are your heritage." He wrote two separate things that seem, at first, to be very similar.

_ ↸∷ᒷᔑᒲ𝙹⍑リᒷ _   
_ ↸∷ᒷᔑᒲ-ᒷ ̇/↸ᒷ _

"Tell me Legacy Child." The Warped Priest murmurs quietly, tapping lightly against the table. "Which script calls to you?"

Theo's breath hitched and he's practically frozen in place as Dream looks at him and Priest in confusion.

"What?"

"I have written two names on this table. Which one catches your eye the most, Dream, Legacy Child of the Admins? Which script calls to you?"

_"I have written two names on this table. Which one catches your eye the most, Dream, Legacy Child of the Admins? Which script calls to you?"_

_Dream frowns deeply at him, "What is the point of this?" He asks- voice raspy, tired, empty but slightly irritated. Tommy offers him a drink of water, Dream accepts it._

_"I will say after you've chosen."_

_Annoyed but slightly intrigued, he glances at the written but ultimately familiar language on the table. "This one." He says, tapping the side where the script he chose was. The Warped Priest closes his eyes and sighs in what seems to be disappointment._

_ ↸∷ᒷᔑᒲ𝙹⍑リᒷ _

_"I see. Servant child. If you would please leave for just a moment. I must discuss something with your owner."_

_"I'm not leaving Dream here with you alone!"_

"What's the point of this?" Dream asks, voice confused and cautious. Theo has nothing to offer, frozen in place at the familiar scene that plays out in front of him. 

"I will say after you've chosen." 

Hesitantly, Dream looks down at the slightly familiar language on the table. "This one?" He says, tapping the side where the script he chose was. The Warped Priest closes his eyes and sighs in what seems to be approval.

_ ↸∷ᒷᔑᒲᒷ ̇/↸ᒷ _

"I see." 

"I'm not leaving Dream here with you alone."

The Dream Team gives Theo a strange look and Theo realizes he blurted it out out of nowhere and that the Warped Priest never even asked him to leave. Yet. 

The elderly leader actually seemed amused by it all, "I did not ask for you to leave him alone child. Nor will I ask of you to leave him as such." The Priest glanced over to Dream instead. "Dream. Legacy of the Twin Admins Dreamohne and Dreamexde, your fate truly has become favorable in the eyes of the Blood God. It has been voiced."

_"Dream. Legacy of the Twin Admins of Dreamohne and Dreamexde, your fate has become unfavorable in the eyes of the Blood God. Leave, child of Dreamohne. You are not welcomed here. Your servant may return, but you shall never be._ _It has been voiced." With that, the priest turns away, confusing one masked man but enraging the other._

_"Dream?" Tommy asked hesitantly, tugging on his sleeve. "Dream wha-" He was interrupted by Dream grabbing his wrist._

_Dream with poisonous eyes and a tightly gripping hand on his wrist, leaned in with a deadly whisper. "You're not allowed to talk about that, you hear me Tommy? You're not even allowed to go back there- I **forbid** you." Tommy frantically nodded, wincing at the pain at his wrist. The poison recedes ever so slightly, "Good. Now come on, we're going home." _

Theo's mind whirls as he thinks on what the fuck is happening.

What the _fuck_ was even happening?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F a n a r t  
> [Sam and Eret by Reeena (rena-draws)](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/642051928782766080/this-scene-from-rewind-fdghsjfk-poor-eret)  
> [Small comic about Dream ALSO by Reeena (rena-draws)](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/642026644939374592/eeeyyyyyyy-finally-a-mini-comic-for-this-fic)  
> [Tubbo and Toby third coming from Reeena (rena-draws)](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/640669894898319360/i-needed-this-time-travel-fix-it-fic-like-i?is_related_post=1#notes)  
> [Schlatt and Quackity lowkey terrified over Toby by- you guessed it. Reeena (rena-draws)](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/642084124128116736/id-like-to-request-schlatt-cowering-from-toby-from)  
> asjdnbu they made more fanart for rewind. i absolutely LOVE the mini comics XD  
> [ Featuring by yourecool (diddlydarndoodles)](https://diddlydarndoodles.tumblr.com/post/642082809397346304/ive-been-reading-a-dream-smp-fanfic-called-rewind)  
> they doodled! they doodled a lot and they actually did corrupted future dream! which is a first :D  
> we tons of new fan art and ngl i'm feeling high off the serotonin that i'm getting from all of these XD
> 
> it's not easy to get rid of something that important. an enchanted tattoo? definitely going to be difficult to break. honestly i feel like the chapters lately haven't had that same ' _oomph_ ' as before. is it just me? hmm. eh, i hope you guys enjoy the chapter.
> 
> so about the end-


	39. Twin Admins

* * *

"I don't know what the hell made us think about time travel to make this but honestly, this is pretty cool." Fundy commented with a grin, examining the carved _netherite block_ that was sitting right on the table. 

There were symbols and scripture that was carved smoothly into and all over the block's surface, connecting right at the edges and meeting in the middle. It was the same for the iron and stone blocks that were part of the portal that let both Theo and Toby travel into the past. 

Toby had given the blocks to Phil and Fundy before he left with Technoblade and Wilbur, letting them examine the man-made gateway that had been capable of time travel. Had been being the key words here, as far as they all knew it, the blocks were essentially useless to use again. However maybe Phil and Fundy could do something about that, they _were_ the ones who made most of it and had been researching and attempting tirelessly in the future.

_"A lot of us, including me, helped but you both were the ones who researched night and day for the portal." Toby told them, a wistful look on his face. "I know some of it, I'll tell you more when we get back but here, you can examine the blocks for now."_

The portal had been a normal four by five portal, like a nether portal but obviously way different, with four blocks of netherite, four blocks of iron and six blocks of stone. Each block carved meticulously.

From what Fundy could remember, the carved netherite blocks had been the corners of the portal, with all the iron and stone alternating between the netherite. The glow of the portal had been silver, and as soon as Toby had came barreling through the portal, the silver light that was the portal's entrance and exit disappeared. Fundy couldn't remember if the carvings of the portal had been glowing or not, too busy gawking at the appearances of the two time travelers that interrupted the presidential elections.

 _'It is very cool. My son and his grandfather, figuring out time travel!'_ Ghostbur exclaimed, floating above them with a happy smile. Gone was the coat, leaving behind a blue-stained yellow sweater. With the coat, the harsh and unstable look Ghostbur had had disappeared with it and Ghostbur was suddenly an optimistic man that did remind Fundy of his father. But way more optimistic and... wholesome? 

It was very weird, but Fundy rolled with it because at least Ghostbur wasn't being lowkey terrifying anymore. And despite it all, Ghostbur was still a version of his dad and he was spending time with both him and Phil, the older male on the other side of the table, examining the netherite block with him.

Phil cracked a smile at Ghostbur's exclamation, "Never thought it'd be possible but here we are." He said, tracing the carved runes and symbols. "Ender's sake though, netherite, iron and stone- I can understand the netherite but why the iron and stone?" He murmured, brows furrowing as he placed the carved iron and stone blocks on the table as well. "Actually the iron does make sense but stone?" 

Fundy could only give a helpless shrug, "Maybe they couldn't get enough netherite for their portal?" He suggested, still marveling the block that was made out of the rarest and most durable metals that he has ever heard of- these were _four_ blocks of netherite. _Four of them._ And they were essentially indestructible...

Wait... Indestructible?

Fundy's eyes furrowed and he quickly went down a line of thought.

"Toby said this was _supposed_ to be a one way portal right?" He questioned aloud, looking over the blocks and glancing to both his father and grandfather. Both men blinked at his question but nodded.

_ 'I believe he did... I think? I can't really remember.' _

Fundy gave the ghostly version of his father a reassuring smile, "That's fine, but if we're thinking that way and that this portal was supposed to be a one way portal then maybe the reason they made it out of stone and iron but kept the netherite corners was because of that- the Crimson it's... it's a lot worse in the future, they probably didn't want anything infected coming through with them." He said, grimacing as he remembers the vivid explanations about the dark future that Toby and Theo came from.

"Right... Toby _did_ say that he and Theo had been escaping from the Crimson- it broke into the location they were all in in their Overworld." Philza murmured, eyes cast down in thought. 

Apparently the portal could only work in the Overworld for some reason, which is why the location they had been in was overrun by the Crimson so easily when the time came. Toby had said that any tests in the Nether would fail but the tests in the Overworld had more than half a chance at working. Why exactly, they still didn't now. Fundy- Toby's Fundy, Fundy's future self, had been trying to figure that out for the longest time before Toby disappeared, chasing after the reckless Theo who saw the break in as an opportunity to go to the past.

The portal was only a prototype. Something that they weren't even sure could really work just yet, they had created it for the purpose of time travel and that it would only go one way- well, it wasn't _suppose_ to be but that's the extent they were able to conclude during their research as far as Toby knew. With the prototype portal gone and the location in the future overrun, Phil and Fundy from the future would have their hands full with trying to create another portal. 

Toby felt guilty for leaving them so suddenly like that but he couldn't let Theo go off on his own. He sincerely hoped that they were both doing fine and by the existence and presence of Ghostbur, it certainly seemed that at the very least, they were alive and in the process of recreating the portal.

"When Toby comes back we should ask if he blew up the portal in his future before ending up here." Phil said, carefully mining up the stone with a silk-touch pick. He didn't want to end up turning the carved stone into cobble after all. He grabbed the iron as well but left the netherite block. 

The reason for the iron and stone was because they didn't want the portal to be recreated by the infected, or at least that's what Phil and Fundy were hedging on. Toby would confirm when he came back much later that night.

 _'How do you think they're doing in the Nether? They've been gone for a couple of hours now.'_ Ghostbur hums, checking the clock on the wall. The sun was setting, Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo were out, showing Ranboo around L'Manberg on a tour, they as well as Toby, Techno and his living past self should come back soon. 

Fundy shrugged, "They should be fine- Dad has Techno and Toby with him so whatever fight might happen, they'll handle it." They'd probably end it fast actually.

Meanwhile in the nether, three men lingered right on the border of a teal forest. Agitated and waiting for four certain men to leave.

* * *

_Dreamohn and Dreamexde._

Dream hasn't heard those names in a _long_ time.

His parents had told him stories about those two names to him and his sister, he could barely remember what they were. The only reason he could even remember those names was because his own name was derived from both. _Dream_. 

It had been his mother's idea apparently, since Dream was their first born son who was born from two families connected to the twin admins. His mother was a descendant from Dreamohn's line while his father was Dreamexde. They weren't related of course and if they were, it was a very small and distant relation from the fact their ancestors were twins. 

And when Dream was born, of course his mother decided to name him based on both their ancestors. 

"Woah woah woah, okay- back up-" Sapnap said, holding both his hands up with a furrowed brow on his face. " _What is happening here?_ What happened? What the- you wrote two things down, told Dream to pick one and- can we get an explanation here?" He questioned, looking lost- he wasn't the only one of course. 

"Yeah, an explanation would be great thanks?" George supported, rubbing his eyes and forehead before he glanced over to Theo. "Theo? Are you okay?"

Even with the mask on, or especially with the mask on, Theo seemed to be reeling. His shoulders tensing and untensing, a general air of confusion around him- "I- this happened before, but different. I don't- Dream is- I don't know what's going on. My Dream never explained to me whatever the hell _this_ is. But, he chose the other thing and we- well, _he_ but I followed him of course, we were kicked out of the Faction territory. Dream wasn't allowed to come back ever, I could but- he never allowed me to come back here." Theo answered and explained, threading his hands in his hair. "I'm- I'm very confused."

"Then I shall clear that confusion." The Warped Priest rumbles, "But first, I shall confirm something. Your original owner, he chose the other scripture, correct?" He asked Theo who hesitantly nodded. "How unfortunate, but unsurprising for a Split who was not grounded. Tell me legacy, do you know who your ancestors were?" He questioned Dream who stayed silent for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Somewhat? It's- I haven't thought about them in a very long time. Dreamohne and Dreamexde were twins, admin twins, Dreamohne liked to cause mischief while Dreamexde was some great warrior or something." Dream said, trying to recall the stories that his parents had told him.

The Warped Priest paused, tilting his head as if he was listening to something before he snorted, muttering something in Piglish and shaking his head. "A mere paraphrase as to what they were."

* * *

Admins. 

An old civilization of Overworlders who had created the basis of their current world. They had been powerful, talented, skilled beyond measure. Ancient ruins depicted them as practical deities that roamed the land, creating and destroying anything and everything on a mere whim. Perhaps they were deities, gods bound to human form who ascended in their later life. It would explain the sudden disappearance in history, a void of knowledge that no one seemed to know what happened. 

Those who were descendants to an Admin were typically very powerful, either blessed or even cursed with their lineage. 'Active' descendants of Admins were the ones who were recognized and considered powerful one way or another because of what they inherited. Through their unnatural skill, talent or even luck, Active descendants were one of the most dangerous overworlders to exist, even more so than specific hybrids.

Some Actives had powers beyond comprehension, some had more passive abilities that were still considered unnatural to explain.

Either way, the Admins left a mark on all the realms that existed.

Some more than others.

Dreamohne and Dreamexde were twin admins, identical brothers who lived their lives very differently near the end. A story of two brothers who started so close together, and ending in what one could assume is tragedy in the end. 

From the start, they had been powerful individually but practically invincible when together. Quick-witted, physically gifted and mentally brilliant, they were twins who were quick to grow up powerful in the realms. They were infamous for their conquests and battles, their achievements wide-spread as they climbed their way to the top together and even among Admins they were phenomenal. 

However at some point, the two twins who had been near identical from the very start began to change. Dreamohne had been indeed mischievous, a silver-tongued trickster that enjoyed mischief like fine wine. However too much indulgence to something you enjoyed can become quite the problem if handled poorly, and Dreamohne's mischief slowly shifted into pure malice.

His nature turned darker as his japery, antics and stunts became larger, more complicated and grew out of hand. His silver-tongue swayed many into a spiraling void they could never escape, and when the deaths of many were at Dreamohne's fingertips, the admin smiled and whispered sickeningly sweet whispers to those that listened and escalated worsening problems to the extreme until they ceased.

Dreamohne tasted the wrong darkness and became addicted to the madness and chaos it offered him.

Thankfully Dreamexde seemed to go the opposite pathway to his brother, becoming a protector to those who sought him out and to those he cared about. He saw his brother's growing addiction and tried to dissuade him from it, however by that time Dreamohne had become too enthralled by the amount of damage he had sown and the people demanded retribution for his crimes. 

Bound by duty and the morality of the situation, Dreamexde faced his brother.

* * *

The Warped Priest paused, sipping his cup of water and was amused by the expectant looks he garnered from the Overworlders that sat at his table.

"Well? Did he win?" Sapnap asked, leaning against the table, eager to learn more.

_ he won. he lost. they died together. it's hard to remember. it happened so long ago. none of us were around for that to happen. not even the blood god knows he was tricked and trapped and ascended before the battle. _

"It is unclear as to what happens, no one knows what happened." The Priest told them, snorting at the disappointment and confused outrage at his answer.

Theo gripped the sleeve of his hoodie tightly, "Not even you? When you're the one here telling us about Dream's ancestors? How accurate is the story you're even telling?"

"I do not know. The voices of the beyond can only tell so much, the ones who stay with me are old. Very old, older than us all however the origins of the two admins are even older. I can only offer the information they provide. If it is accurate, then I am not sure. However a few things are for certain, Dreamohne is not an admin that the Blood God respects, he views him in a negative light. And should the legacy have picked him, then I apologize but I would have to cut ties with him for the sake of our faction. Dreamexde on the other hand is the admin brother that he respects and sees in a fairly positive but neutral light."

_ exde was formidable. the blood god misses him. his last mortal desire was to spar with exde once more. the descendant of exde is a formidable foe. _

"Why?" Dream asks, sounding very bewildered and incredulous, "And like- how? Can you _hear_ the Blood God or something? I don-"

The Warped Priest interrupts him to answer, "You are in the Nether, the main domain of the Blood God. He reigns the Nether, he created the basis for this realm. He created us, the piglins, are his children and people. Admins were mortals who had the potential to ascend, the Blood God was once an Admin who became the God he is now far long ago. Us piglins, even hybrids are all his legacies, his descendants." 

_ with the confirmation of this legacy being of dreamexde, our god favors technoblade a bit more for his triumph years ago. ah yes he won against the legacy did he not? reminiscence to the god's old days as mortal. perhaps this counts as his win this time? perhaps. _

George's brows furrowed, "But you don't like legacies? Or is it just the fact Dream was also uh- _Dreamohne's_ legacy?" He couldn't help but ask even though he was _reeling_ with the amount of surprising information that was coming right now. Admins weren't just a powerful race of people then, they were people who eventually became _gods_. Ender, it was learning about the future all over again but definitely different.

"The legacies of other admins are treated with caution. Especially those of split legacies. After all, it is because of those split legacies and a few specific admins that we, the piglin race, cannot leave the Nether without turning into the despicable undead." The Warped Priest's tone turned a bit more darker and somber at the end. 

_ cannot leave. we can barely remember the sun. it's been so long. we can never leave.  _

" _That_ is why piglins turn into zombie piglins when they step out the nether portal? But what about piglin hybrids?" Sapnap blurts out, cringing at the look he gets from the Warped Priest. "I- uh, I always kinda wondered about that."

Theo's hand was underneath his mask, rubbing against his forehead. "Obviously hybrids were are an exception to whatever happens there or else Technoblade would be a mindless pig- well, more mindless than he is now." He muttered to himself, he yelped when the Warped Priest whacked his staff against his shoulder. 

"Refrain from insulting one of our warriors." 

"Was Dreamohne one of the admins that caused that?" The Warped Priest paused at the quiet question that Dream gave him. 

"... No. He was not." Not directly at least. He and the voices were not entirely sure.

_ dreamohne and dreamexde was gone by then. the blood god certainly thinks he was not involved. it is hard to remember but he was not mentioned in malice by our god. only disappointment. _

Dream nodded slowly, though he seemed unsure about something before he shook his head and finally said something that probably should have came first. "Tell us more about split legacies. About the Separation? It's about time we learn more." 

"Uh yeah! Yeah it's- wow we're really gone off the rails here." Sapnap sighed, rubbing his face as they all tried to move on- they'd ingest the sudden bout of knowledge and revelations in their own time but they really needed to know more about Dream's current situation and Theo still needed to ask the ancient piglin something important.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEROTONIN TIME  
> [Toby by Reeena](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/642111124613070849/some-toby-from-rewind-doodles-ref-under-the)  
> toby just looks so done. with everything. and i love him so much. he's a biased tired man who wants his best friend back, we stan him (kindabcbiasedbuthemeanswell) also someone FINALLY drew toby having techno in the triangle hold from chapters ago i was HOPING someone would draw that.  
> [Warped Priest + Bonk doodle by diddlydarndoodles](https://diddlydarndoodles.tumblr.com/post/642120821698150400/quick-warp-priest-doodle-bonus-the-bonking-stick)  
> we love the bonks. the warped priest and his bonks. this old ass piglin will have NONE of that personal drama in his territory nope! BONKS FOR EVERYONE.
> 
> honestly this chapter is just lore. more and more lore to the admins and dream's ancestry and the start was just some phil and fundy and some information for the portal. i hope it's alright! next chapter we learn more about split and separation and finally get to move on from the warped priest!


	40. Explanations and Questions

* * *

"Split Legacies are of two types, those who undergo a mental divide as of result of either extreme circumstances or perhaps even traumatic events. And those who have more than one admin ancestor whose heritage shows prominently in them. Typically, a descendant can have as many admin ancestors in their lineage however usually the heritage that they inherit comes from only one of their ancestors. Nonetheless a legacy might awaken more than one heritage from multiple admins and through circumstances what they've inherited clash in one way or another, it usually happens when the admins they are legacy of were enemies or at odds with each other, their opposition might manifest in Separation and causing that descendant to Split as well. You, overworld child, are a little bit of both." Dream's mouth thinned at the pointed look he received from the Warped Priest.

Extreme circumstances or traumatic events?

_Dream's family dying when he was young. Dream running with George and Sapnap when they were young. Dream hunting the hunters making them pay for what they did. Dream realizing he's losing control over his SMP. Dream going to war against L'Manberg. Dream taking both of Tommy's lives. Dream meeting Theo and realizing he's spiraling down a path he felt complicated about but ultimately wanted to avoid._

Check.

Having more than one ancestor of admins that were at odds?

_Dreamohne and Dreamexde._

Check.

At this point it seemed like that Dream was slated to undergo Separation and Split from the very beginning.

"Splits in the mental state are either two or more sides of the being they originate, they may be influenced by the remnants of their admin ancestor on which side they most harmonize with but ultimately they are a side of that legacy. It could be a small portion of who they were taken to its extreme, or a repressed emotion that grows farther than it should. Generally the legacy has no knowledge or awareness about the split or even the start of the separation until it is too late, the beginning is very subtle and the growth can vary from moderate to rapidly growing. Splits also have physical tells though to those unobservant it could not be spotted easily or if at all, be it body language or perhaps something more."

Theo took in a deep breath, hands clenching in his lap. Physical tells huh?

_Green green eyes, leaves, grass and poison. Green leaves. Green grass. Green poison. Kind, possessive, cruel. Kind green leaves. Possessive green grass. Cruel green poison._

Theo had spent years by Dream's side, with his focus entirely on Dream, of course Theo noticed the tells and body language. His whole purpose was to Dream, he knew him better than he knew himself at this point.

"The Separation is the main process and progress for a Split's growth and existence. How those splits come into being depends on the legacy's environment, what the descendant thinks they need, what they feel deep, deep down or perhaps what they've repressed in favor of the situation. It all depends for them and what they need to adapt, survive, live. If not grounded properly or taken care of however, the stronger split, the one the descendant leans towards the most shall dominate the mind and the legacy will change to that mindset. If one split cares for glory and it is dominate, then the influence will be more prominent and glory shall be what the split legacy will crave. The weaker split may dominate a few times if given the chance but in the end, the stronger one shall be the main drive within the descendant's mindset unless something interferes with their reign."

George grimaced, remembering Theo's words and the way he described 'Friend' Dream and 'Owner' Dream.

_"He's my Friend, he's my Owner. He's fucking confusing at times but it's okay, My Friend in Dream was kind to me even if My Owner wasn't really. Dream still cared, and he cared until he died. He was more friendly when he got infected because My Owner was the one who was fighting off the The Egg's influence the most in his head and he flipped a lot while he was infected but it was mostly My Friend Dream who stayed with me the last few months before he died."_

When the Egg infected Dream and interfered, it was only then that 'Friend' Dream, who was the original Dream? Things were still confusing but ultimately, _Dream_ showed more compassion and was more kinder and was more... George and Sapnap's Dream to Theo than he was 'Owner' Dream. The Dream that made Theo his ser- so _Loyal_ to him. Theo seemed to be so bewildered by the Dream that George and Sapnap knew, he enjoyed his presence but was still obviously unused to this Dream even though in the last few months, a shadow of that Dream gave him company.

"The legacy... they are still themselves. But they are a facet of themselves heavily influenced and matured by their extremely grown innermost thoughts, emotions, desires- they may seem different but they are no different as to a child who simply grew up nurtured by their surroundings. It is better if they have an anchor to stay true to themselves but once the Separation starts, it will not stop until the splits have settled for either balance or dominance."

Sapnap's brows furrowed and for the first time in a few minutes since the old piglin started his explanation, he spoke up and asked a question. "What happens if Dream gets like, the balance thing? Will the splits go away?" He faltered when the old mob shook his head, "Wha- what happens then?!"

"I believe they will settle. I have only met one split legacy who achieved balance, their splits still existed and only came out in extreme circumstances but they weren't prominent in that legacy's life on a daily basis. They stayed a split legacy until they died so I do not believe they will ever disappear, they _are_ part of the descendant. Again as I said, they facets, sides, splinters of the original..."

Dream let out a humorless chuckle, "Oh, well isn't that comforting?" He questioned sarcastically. So he was essentially stuck warring with himself until he died? It was hard enough to distinguish which thought of impulse was which without his friends.

"Somewhat." George joked lightly, though his tone was weak and when he reached out to hold Dream's hand, his grip was tight but reassuring. "Good thing we're here to keep you anchored and all that. Don't worry Dream, by the looks of things we're already making progress." He pointed out, motioning to the names still written on the table in sparkling bright yellow and orange blaze powder. 

They _were_ making progress, telling by Theo and the Warped Priest's reactions. 

Dream wasn't going to end up like Theo's Dream.

* * *

"How long are they going to stay there?" Wilbur questioned with a scowl, storing away the now empty glass bottle. It was his last one, if he wanted anymore he'd have to ask from either his brother or Toby though he'd rather avoid it. He knows they can withstand the Nether heat better than he can but they still needed water as well. "What do you think they're asking the Priest about?"

Toby's lips thinned and he closed his eyes, "No clue. It's hard to even think of any ideas for what." This was out of his expectations, he never expected Dream or Theo to come to the Warped Faction to speak with the Warped Priest. They had never done so before, he never heard of their presence within the area or the surrounding areas. Again, it seemed like they avoided the faction entirely.

Technoblade was silent, eyes half-lidded as he stared at the border of the Warped Faction. 

_ STORM IN AND FIND OUT! we'd be crowding the faction and get kicked out! MAKE HIM PAY! Lookie lookie there's a skeleton over there! We're too far to hear the Elders and figure anything out. perhaps we should leave, they may have already left without our knowledge. BUT THEO! we gotta get him away from dream! Do we have to? YES WE DO! i don't know about that. blood blood blood blood. Don't you remember what the Priest said? SCREW THE PRIEST WE NEED THE FUTURE CLINGYDUO I CAN'T STAND THE TENSION BETWEEN THEM!! we don't have to beat dream up but theo does need to gain some distance from him. Respect the Priest you utter dolt! E E E E. _

Toby took in a strained inhale while Techno sighed as Chat warred with itself, in an effort to distract himself from Chat's chatter, Toby took out his bow to shoot the skeleton before it spotted them while Technoblade let himself remember the Priest's last words before they left and met with Theo and the Dream Team.

_"Your anger and thirst for bloody retribution, revenge and justice is understandable, however if you let it fester and grow then it will blind you. Bind you in place and you may come to regret in the end when you give yourself time to see everything once more. Emotions and logic come hand in hand but do not let one overcome the other, not for long at least. If you want progress in whatever problem you are facing, you must pace yourself, see through clear eyes and think. You may still feel, let the emotion drive you to your goal but your mind must be able to process clearly and be part of your decisions and actions. There are times where being blinded by either could be considered a blessing however on the same side, it can also be a curse. If you truly wish to accomplish anything, then wield both emotions and rationality in both hands, do not forget the other. It has been voiced."_

Technoblade huffed quietly, thinking back to his reactions as of late. He's been more invested in his emotions lately, which would be and is somewhat concerning but whenever it came to his family he always invested more emotions to it. 

He's tried to be aloof in this situation but whenever he sees Theo, he doesn't see his little brother. Theo was _supposed_ to be Tommy. His little shit of a brother who was loud and bratty and a downright nuisance, an unfortunately loving nuisance as he made his thoughts loud and clear to the world. _Very loud and clear_. Techno had before tried to imagine Tommy as a grown man, maybe he'd be less loud, less prone to swearing but in Techno's mind he would always be bright-eyed and grinning widely with a twinkle of mischief. 

Who was he kidding, Tommy would probably just as loud, maybe even more so but he'd make more effort to control himself. 

But his thoughts on it never changed. Tommy would be a bright-eyed man who wore his heart on his sleeve like always, a reckless grin on his face and bursting with energy.

Theo was not that man.

Theo was the opposite of the man that Techno imagined Tommy would be.

Theo was dull, reserved, quiet in a way that was _wrong_ whenever Technoblade thought about his little brother. 

Theo was a man that Technoblade couldn't recognize as his brother and it _hurts_ to know that.

Toby at least was still somewhat Tubbo, jaded, tired and older but he was still _Tubbo_. Techno could only try to find glimpses of his little brother in Theo who caged hid his own heart away from _everyone else_ including his own family, offering it to someone who _wasn't_ family. Who neither of _any_ of them trusted. Who didn't have the _right_ to have access to Theo's heart and loyalty. Not after what they've learned. 

However Dream hasn't done anything yet.

Still, they were wary and they wanted Theo home. Away from Dream. He doesn't trust that man- he respected and maybe still respects the man's combat prowess and the reputation he had but he doesn't trust Dream. He was not family, not pack, not even a friend. 

It's biased thinking, Techno knows, but at least Toby and Ghostbur were close friends and family. Toby was trying, he really was but it was clear he was running on fumes- hot fumes and embers for the want of Theo back. Ghostbur was a wildcard who was just _Wilbur_ but played to the _extreme_ with his instability. 

Don't get him wrong, there's plenty of things he's going to talk about with his dead future brother and his future student -he has a student, he was a fucking _sensei_ dear Ender- but he _definitely_ wanted Theo away from Dream. The way the blond man was fixating on the masked homeless man -no matter what the hell anyone said Techno was _convinced_ Dream was homeless and will not say otherwise until Dream showed him his house- was extremely unhealthy.

Technoblade had let himself be blinded by emotion, the instinct to protect his family and the rage at the knowledge that one of his family- _Tommy little Toms bright sunny brat brother Tommy_ \- had caused him his mistakes to a case that he recognizes now as Stockholm Syndrome. Chat certainly wasn't helping, fueling his emotions and bloodlust for Dream but now that things were a bit clearer and Chat was more divided, Technoblade had been reminded by the damned old hog. Technoblade made conclusions.

Antagonizing Theo about Dream wasn't going to help any of them, much less Theo, Techno recognizes that now.

They needed to go at it a different way.

Toby had to realize that, and maybe he was slowly realizing that on his own. Wilbur certainly needed to. 

Either way, what they needed to do now is...

"Okay let's go back."

Wilbur and Toby's heads snapped towards him with a look of bafflement as the hybrid stood from where he had been sitting. Taking a water bottle from his inventory and chugging it down. " _What._ " Wilbur spluttered, "We can't just- we can't just _leave_ , they haven't left yet-"

"We have limited water and they might have left another way. We're wasting time here and frankly I want to head back anyway." Technoblade grunted, taking another water bottle and tossing it his brother's way, knowing that he was out of water. "Let's go."

Toby opens his mouth to protest, but he hesitates and Techno gives him a patient but knowing look. The Warped Priest's words were lingering in his head.

_ LET'S GO HOME TO PHIL AND THE OTHERS!! we can still enjoy young clingyduo. For all that's happened we need to think carefully here. BUT THEOOOINNIIT! he's not going anywhere and we can always see him again for the contract thing that's happening remember? Oh yeah he's coming to L'Manberg to sign and talk about the undying totems! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! it would be best to retreat for now. _

Chat had also spoken, more than half were speaking to go back though they were still worried for Theo.

"Fundy and Philza _are_ examining the portal blocks..." Toby muttered, frowning but ultimately he too, knows that waiting for Theo and Dream to come out was going to waste a lot of time that they could be using for something else. "Theo is coming to L'Manberg for the Undying Totem contract. We'll talk with him then." He told Wilbur who was still protesting to their leave. "Come on Wilbur, if we stay any longer you'll eventually have a heat stroke, we only have so much water on us." 

Out numbered by the two warriors, Wilbur grimaced and sighed in defeat before they started to walk away.

However all three couldn't help the occasional glances back to the border to see that maybe, maybe the blond that they were hoping to see was there.

He wasn't.

In fact he and the Dream Team would be staying at the Warped Faction for longer than they would have expected.

* * *

 _Tommy snorted, grinning widely at his best friend. Their surroundings are familiar but Tommy can only focus on Tubbo. "Clingbo! You're so goddamn clingy Tubbo!" He teased even though_ he _was the one who was holding on to the other's arm. ~~don't leave don't leave please don't leave.~~_

_Tubbo laughs with him, eyes bright and smiling ~~eyes glaring and scowling~~ as he replies, "Me?! You're clearly the clingy one between us!" He exclaimed, tugging at his arm. ~~no no no no~~_

_"I am no-" Tommy starts to protest before Tubbo interrupts him. A calm look on his face. "Let go Tommy." He does._

_"I have to go Tommy." "Go where?" "You have to go Tommy." "Where do I go?"_

_Tubbo's face is blank._

_"Exile."_

_Oh. ~~tubbo?~~_

_"Toms!" The blond whirls around and suddenly there's someone hugging him. Someone familiar and Tommy's breath hitches just for a moment before he's back to normal. "TommyInnit c'mere you little shit!" Tommy squawks at the rough hair-ruffling he's getting as Wilbur laughs at his dismay. ~~wilbur please please let me out it's dark it's scary please wilby don't leave me alone here please please~~_

_"Stooop thaaat!" He whines, trying to bat away the hand but he seeks out the comfort of the hug like a thirsty man in the desert. "Wilbur-"_

_Pain. The hand that was ruffling his head is suddenly gripping his blond locks tightly and he's forced to look up. "Tommy," Wilbur says, his eyes turning blue and blood drips from his mouth as an insane smile paints his face and his eyes start to swirl with blue coated madness. "Tommy let's blow it all to hell, yeah? No one can have Manberg, let's be the bad guys-"_

_"NO!" Tommy screams, pushing the ghost away. Wilbur stumbles back and Tommy screams as a sword pierces his chest from behind, Philza stands behind the laughing Wilbur, face shadowed and wet. Tommy covers his head and cries._

_"Hello Theseus." His head snaps up and there's a hulking figure standing before him. Tall big and familiar, a glinting crown on a grim grinning face. "Are you ready to die like the hero you are?" There's hissing in the background and suddenly the air is hot and smells like ash and gundpowder. His mouth is dry as two silhouettes with six pairs of glowing white eyes on each six head glow from the smoke that surrounded him and Technoblade. ~~blade brother techie why please stop i'm sorry~~_

_"But I've never been the hero!"_

_He steps backwards and he's_ falling _. A terrified scream comes from his thirsty throat, his body malnourished and his clothes in tatters. There's a pole behind him made out of dirt and the ground is fast approaching._

_"Hello Tommy."_

_He lands in the snow, weak and cold and so so alone._

_No, he's not alone._

_Dream. Dream is there, he offers a hand to Tommy. A smile on his mask that glows white with green eyes that keep on changing. Leaves. Grass. Poison._

_Tommy takes the hand, gives himself to the man who breaks him and turns him into something else. He's not Tommy._

_Toby, Techno and Wilbur watch from a distance, screaming at him, screaming for Tommy but he's not Tommy anymore is he? He can't come back to them, he's too broken to be their Tommy. But that was okay. Dream was here. And he wanted Theo._

_"You're mine." Dream says with six eyes, all green but different. He likes the leaves on Dream's face, he's okay with being Dream's even if the leaf eyes are crying._

_"I am." Theo mumbles and there's static everywhere. It's everywhere, he's older, there's red everywhere too. He's partly blue now, on the back- he can barely see it. "I'm yours Dream. Your friend, your tool, your protege and weapon." He says with a broken shattered smile on his face. He was broken, he couldn't go back- he's hurt everyone else too much by now but that was okay. He had Dream. Dream was all he needed._

_"Are you really now?"_

_Theo blinks in surprise. "What?"_

_The blue is gone. Dream is suddenly coated in red. There's a flower in his head and he's eyeless._

_"Who are you?"_

_It's gone. Dream bursts into flames and the static disappears._

_"Tommy?"_

_Where is it? Where was Dream?  
_

_"Theseus?"_

_Where was Dream?_

_"Theo?"_

_The Warped Priest gives him an expectant look._

_"Who are you without your owner child?"_

_Dream? Where is he?_

_Don't leave._

_Please don't leave._

_don't leave me alone._

_dream?_

_who am i without you dream?_

* * *

Theo inhaled sharply, heart beating out of his chest and static clouding his head as he forced himself to sit up, panting heavily.

He's in his room in the Stronghold.

They had finished the visit with the Warped Priest just yesterday- or rather hours ago telling by the clock.

_"Servant child." Theo pauses and turns to the old piglin who stands behind him. "I have one last question for you."_

_Warily, Theo crossed his arms. "What is it?" He had got what he wanted, he knew how to help Foolish now thanks to him. He and the Dream Team were tired, they should head home to the Stronghold now._

_The Warped Priest gives him an expectant look._

_"Who are you without your owner child?" Theo freezes at the question. His mouth opens to answer but no words come out. The Priest hums and shakes his head, "You may answer at another time child. Now leave. I expect payment the next time you come and ask for something. It has been voiced." He turns and hobbles away and Theo is left standing there. Shocked and speechless._

_"Theo?" Theo mechanically turned to the concerned Dream Team. His gaze goes to Dream automatically._

_"Who are you without your owner child?"_

_"Are you okay? What did he want?" George asks him._

_"I'm- I'm fine. It was nothing important, let's just go."_

It wasn't important.

It wasn't.

The question wasn't important at all.

Without Dream he was...

Theo was...

...

"Damn that fucking pig." Theo whispered hoarsely, burying his head as the static _screamed_ in his mind and his tattoo _burned_ at the base of his neck. 

He was nothing without Dream.

He didn't know.

He was nothing without his friend.

He didn't know.

He was nothing without his owner.

_He didn't know dammit._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Theo Comic by Reeena](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/642249707444420608/i-drew-more-rewind-stuff-because-its-literally-a)  
> i feel spoiled with the amount of art they've made for the fic. i absolutely love it nonetheless! dream and theo's dynamic is always nice to see drawn :)
> 
> forty chapters.  
> we're ten chapters away from fifty chapters.  
> did you think this was going to be long? i certainly didn't. we're almost 50 chapters and currently sitting at 155k+ words.  
> also dream made a song. that's- like ranboo i never expected him to go there but whoo! good for him! i'll add it to my list of songs i like on spotify, it's actually really good and i'll enjoy listening to it from time to time.
> 
> i am steadily catching up with the tales of the smp. currently going to watch the masquerade episode and my mind is immediately going to go 'hmm how the hell do i put this down in the story'. i probably wont, or maybe i will- it all depends. this story isnt exactly on the canon tracks here.
> 
> anyway! technoblade is trying to steer him, wilbur and toby into a better pathway here. he's just been a bit preoccupied before, reeling from the differences between theo and tommy. chat and toby weren't helping and technoblade, for all his tsundereness is a family man at heart. he cares. and he hasn't gone through pogtopia and everything afterwards so he's actually a bit more cooperative.
> 
> meanwhile theo has an existential crisis. but he'll be fine... mostly.


	41. Apologies and Contracts

* * *

_"Who are you without your owner child?"_

He didn't know.

He didn't have to know. 

He didn't _care_ to know.

It didn't matter. Whatsoever. 

It. Did. Not. Matter.

_"Who are you without your owner child?"_

Theo resolutely ignores the question that begins to haunt him, for once embracing the static that clouded his mind. 

It didn't matter.

He was Dream's protege.

He was Dream's weapon.

He was Dream's friend.

He was Dream's tool.

He was Dream's.

That was that. That was it. 

Even without the enchantment, he was Dream's. He'd continue to be Dream's. It was who he was. 

_ He was nothing without Dream. _

_"Who are you without your owner child?"_

" _Shut up._ " Theo hissed, slamming the book close with a bit more force than he intended to. He takes a moment to breath in a deep breath, shaking his head and clearing his thoughts. 

He puts the book back in its original place on the shelf and walks over to the large map that Dream had in the library, he squints at it, noting how outdated it was compared to the map that Theo remembered. He would have to update it when he got back, he'll bring along a few empty maps along the way. "If I leave immediately after the contract then I can get there in less than a week." He ponders aloud, brows furrowed as he calculated on how long the journey to Foolish's temple was going to be. "Maybe two weeks at most, hopefully less if I shortcut through the Nether and find a horse along the way..."

The real problem were the enchanted traps, Evokers and Cultist Pillagers that stood between him and Foolish.

The door to the library squeaks open and Theo turns to see George coming into the library, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Oh, there you are Theo." The colorblind man said, yawning at the end. He sniffed, trying to shake off the effects of sleep off himself. "You weren't in your room. Did you already have breakfast 'cause Sapnap's making some if you want." 

Theo shook his head, "I think I'm good thanks." He says, unfortunately he, himself forgot that he barely ate anything since he woke up _hours_ ago. Meanwhile his stomach and subconscious did _not_ forget. Shortly after he says that his stomach makes an audible growl and both men pause, George squints at him and Theo smiles a sheepishly crooked smile. "On second thought..."

"Yeah there better be a second thought." George huffed and motioned Theo to come with him, "Come on Theo, honestly you and Dream are so lucky Sapnap and I are here for you idiots." He commented lightly.

It's a light comment from George but it impacts heavily on Theo who helplessly followed after Dream's best friend. 

They really were both lucky in hindsight. Theo was thankful that at the very least, he and Toby ended up before the Pogtopia-Manberg war for many reasons. It would have been so much harder if he had been dropped off afterwards.

Ender, the possibility that he'd even be dropped off during his _exile_ that...

_"Drop your things in the hole Tommy."_

That would've...

_"I'm your friend Tommy. I'm the only one who's been vising you lately haven't I? I check on you, I hang out with you, I'm your friend."_

It would've been _difficult_ to say the least.

"Morning Theo!" Sapnap exclaimed, snapping Theo out of his thoughts as the scent of cooked meat and potatoes invaded his nostrils. ~~_For a moment there he thought he smelled gunpowder and ash._~~ The man grinned at him, gesturing him to sit down. Dream was already sitting down, his face maskless and groggy. He just woke up. His eyes are normal, leafy. 

Tension seeps out of him, he hadn't even realized it'd been building up in his shoulders. 

His stomach growls again much to his dismay and George snorts, herding him to sit down across from Dream. "Eat." He simply said before sitting besides him while Sapnap sat with Dream after distributing the food and drinks.

Breakfast is pleasant, it has been ever since George and Sapnap stayed with Dream and Theo. Bad and Skeppy had returned to their mansion for a bit, but they would come back soon to continue looking for any source of information of the enchantment on Theo's back. Bad had already found a few books that mentioned enchantments, however they were old and needed translating- it's been a long time since Bad had read the language it was written in and needed to brush up on reading in that language. Even then, the mentions might not even help but it wouldn't hurt to check.

"We're heading back to the SMP for the contract signing and all stuff tomorrow right?" Sapnap said aloud as the topic shifted to that. "You never did tell us on how the hell you're going to get so many Undying Totems. What did it have to do with the potion you got from the Priest?" He asked Theo who was chewing on his steak.

Dream looked thoughtful, "Dark Mansions can only hold so many totems I hear, it won't be enough to fill a small chest unless you know another location of a Mansion or even an Outpost." He says, giving Theo a curious look. He wouldn't be surprised if he did at this point, though a small part of him grumbled at the loss chance of finding out where it was on his own. It was small and a bigger part of himself _did_ want to know where it is so he could go towards the location and raid it.

"I'm not going to a Mansion or an Outpost for Undying Totems." Theo said after swallowing his steak, he couldn't help the amused look on his face when he saw the faces of dumbfounded shock on the three men.

"I'm going to break an ally out of his prison."

* * *

Bored.

_Jingle jingle jingle._

So bored.

_Jingle jingle jingle jingle._

Rubbing a thumb against the polished green gem, he brings it up to the light, watching it shine. It's pretty. Pretty boring. 

_Jingle._

Still, he imbues the gem with the magic it needed to work correctly.

_Jingle jingle._

Sighing, he presses the green gem against the small, brightly glowing and ultimately hot little statue laid in front of him. Fresh from the furnace. He watches as the gem assimilates into the steaming metal. 

_Jingle jingle jingle jingle._

One eye down, one last to go.

_Jingle jingle._

"..."

_Jingle jingle jingle._

He was so bored.

_Jingle._

_~~he was so alone.~~ _

* * *

_'Hmmmhhmm mhmmhmm mhhmm~'_

A strum of strings plays out and Schlatt ignores it, reading the papers set out on his desk though he couldn't help checking the clock from time to time.

_ 'Mhmmfuck you Schlatt~ You're a terrible asshat~' _

Schlatt's eye twitched as he kept his focus on the papers. The votes were all calculated, majority voted for the walls down. So now they could take down the walls without much of a problem. The strum continues, playing out a tune.

_ 'Your suit looks like shit~ And you smell like it too~' _

L'Manberg's economy was looking pretty good, the trades would pick up once the walls were down. That should be what they should be focusing on next. A few people were submitting proposals for a few build that would hopefully help with the country and the Crimson plant shit that Toby mentioned haven't made a grand appearance. Yet. Hopefully it never will at this rate.

_ 'I hope you fucking die soon you fuck.' _

He couldn't help the snort that escapes him at the flat tone that came instead of a sung out short insulting sentence. "That doesn't even rhyme with anything Soot." He quipped, flipping the paper he was reading to the back so he could read some more. Something appears at the edge of his top vision and he instinctively looked up, his gaze meeting with a pair of milky faded white eyes that held a cage of repressed anger. The eyes were paired with a curling, mocking smile. 

Ghostbur floats atop his desk, holding a guitar in his hands that he strums randomly on the spot to annoy him. _'Either that or find a dick to suck.'_ He added, smile turning into a smirk as Schlatt groaned in clear annoyance. 

"Very classy." He replied dryly, rubbing his face. "How about we go back to you trying to kill me?" He suggested as an offhand comment, there's a tempted look on Ghostbur's face before he shrugs.

_ 'Nope! No can do! Toby said so and you know what Toby says, goes!' _

The ghost cackles, strumming his guitar hard while floating away from the desk for a bit but keeping close to the exasperated President. 

It's been some time since the spectral entity had appeared from practically nowhere as far as JSchlatt was concerned, one moment there was only one Wilbur Soot and _he_ was already annoying. Though they've both settled down to a more professional relationship, heckling can only go so far during an important meeting after all and then the next moment; _Ghostbur_ arrives alongside a new citizen to their nation. A young teenage enderman hybrid named Ranboo.

There were _two_ versions of Wilbur Soot now, one younger and alive and one older, dead and a ghost.

Said ghost had tried to kill him the moment they met.

_'YOU!' Ghostbur snarled, eyes swirling with blue and white, bloody and torn coat flapping in the nonexistent wind. _

_Schlatt choked as the transparent man_ slammed _into him, hands circling around his neck-_

The ram hybrid grimaced, rubbing the now completely bruise-free neck he had.

Toby had interfered quickly, managing to pry the ghost off of the President and shove the wheezing man towards the horrified and terrified Quackity. They, along with half of the others who were present quickly escaped the room as it turned into a screaming match between the two time-traveling men. 

_ 'TUBBO HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU LET  _ HIM _ BE PRESIDENT AGAIN!? YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST TIME!'_

_"Are you okay?" Tubbo asked quietly, wincing at the crash that came from the room they had just escaped from. The young teenager fidgeting nervously as he heard his future self's voice reply- loud but not screaming, muffled by the wall._

_"_ Someone _had to be President Wilbur, I couldn't do it, I_ refuse. _Schlatt is actually pretty good at politics and at the job when he's not drunk off his ass and high on power." Schlatt coughed while thinking dryly to himself, well it was nice to be acknowledged by the man who threatened him the night he was elected._

_'HE EXILED TOMMY AND I! We were forced out with only the supplies we had during the election- we had to move into a damned RAVINE to stay safe! HE PUT UP BOUNTIES FOR US!' Tommy's brow furrowed as he glanced at Schlatt who smiled sheepishly at the young teenager. It was a thought of impulse and hey- it didn't happen! Toby stopped it all! _

_"Well he hasn't here and he never will! Wilbur, you can't kill Schlatt."_

It took a solid hour of convincing for Ghostbur to reluctantly agree. Everyone had ganged up on him and Schlatt back then couldn't help but feel grateful for the defense from them. 

Tommy had been especially effective against Ghostbur.

_"You're not killing Schlatt Wilby." Both Wilbur and Ghostbur froze at the nickname, the usually rambunctious blond was calm and firm. Giving the ghost a stern scowl, "Schlatt might've been a dick to you, your Schlatt and shit but this Schlatt is not that bad. He hasn't done anything bad. Yet. So you can't just kill him- sure it's fucking making you upset and all but you don't have to like him to not kill him. You're just being a gigantic asshole here! So no, you're not killing Schlatt Ghostbur."_

Really surprising, or actually, probably not. Ghostbur had caved in not long afterwards, promising not to kill or hurt Schlatt whatsoever.

So of course the ghost found a loophole and started to annoy the shit out of him whenever he was around. Which meant barging in at random times of the day, strumming his guitar obnoxiously, pelting Schlatt with insults and empty threats or just being a little shit whenever possible- he's even started messing with his office placement. Shifting things around.

At the very least though, he didn't touch the important documents, despite being insane and a pain in his ass at least Ghostbur recognized that the documents pertaining L'Manberg's integrity and everything were important enough to not be messed with. 

Either that or Toby warned Ghostbur off and Schlatt owed the man more than his life at this point.

 _'You're a diiick. A stupid fuuuuck. L'Manberg rocks but you suuuuck.'_ Ghostbur sang _purposefully_ high-pitched and off key. 

Schlatt's forehead collided against the surface of his desk, groaning. The ephemeral snicker he got from the ghost wasn't helping as he tilted his head to look at the older dead man before him. 

His eyes lingered over the stab wound on Ghostbur's chest, the ragged, messy hair barely trapped underneath the beanie, the tattered and stained coat that the dead spirit wore that seemed to have a mind of its own as it kept moving even when the ghost floated still in the air. Ghostbur's face was gaunt and laced with a type of madness that made the ram hybrid shudder if he let himself think about it too longer, his eyes swirled with milky white and deep mysterious blue and occasionally, blood would sometimes appear on his lips, dripping and staining teeth.

This was Wilbur Soot from the same fucked future that Toby came from.

A future that Toby prevented and changed as he kept Schlatt alive and president and the monster Egg thing was dead and gone. 

This was the Wilbur Soot that JSchlatt would've created if his declaration for exile came through. If Theo and Toby hadn't appeared and interrupted everything, changed everything.

Schlatt felt... guilty.

"I'm sorry."

The dead man froze in the air, the guitar making an off-tune sound as the fingers slipped from the strings. _'... Excuse me.'_

Schlatt shifted at the dead, monotone reply he got. He straightened his back, straightened his tie and looked at the wall. "I'm- I'm sorry. For whatever my other self, the Schlatt that got you through- a lot of shit happened." He huffed, trying to apologize and wincing over how unsincere it sounded, even to _him_.

His limited time in L'Manberg have been hell on him, he was going through withdrawal (Quackity and Toby were helping him with that, Quackity especially, he was a good guy.) and being curb-stomped into the life of a sober man whose realized he was being a piece of shit for a while now. 

Before even coming to L'Manberg, Schlatt had been at his lowest point. Spiraling into drinking and making impulsive decisions that would've caused him his death. Alcohol muddled his mind to its worse setting, even when he was tipsy it brought out his darkest side. 

Being forcefully dragged out of that mindset, being forced to become a better person just to avoid death- he's really been made to think over his actions and his own self, especially when the two men from the future keep comparing him to his future self who was apparently so drunk and such an asshole he had _killed a teenager right in front of everyone after making said teenager arrange the festival._ Holy fuck, he did not think he could go that low.

But apparently he could.

And that was...

A low, sinister chuckle grabbed his attention. Ghostbur's shoulders shook as his head was kept bowed, shadowing his face. The chuckle escalated into maddening laughter, gut-wrenching and _coated_ with insanity. Schlatt felt a chill go down his spine at the sound as the specter finally lifted his head.

Eyes closed, smile calm and peaceful. It's the most sinister thing that Schlatt has ever seen.

_ 'Fuck you Schlatt.' _

_CRASH_

Schlatt flinched back as the guitar was thrown _hard_ against the wall behind him, breaking on impact. The door slammed open then closed and the President was left alone in his office, clutching his rapidly beating heart.

The ram hybrid took a few calming breaths as Quackity slammed the door open, looking frantically concerned. "Holy fuck what happened? I heard the crash and Ghostbur came out all murdery-piss looking- Ender damn Schlatt are you okay?!" 

" _I'm fine._ " Schlatt wheezed, patting his chest rapidly, coughing. "I'm fine kid I- Ender." He panted, wiping his forehead while Quackity went over and picked up the broken guitar. The neck had broken, the side of the guitar cracked and a few strings snapped from the crash.

It was Wilbur's guitar, Ghostbur had borrowed it to annoy Schlatt over the few days. "Oooh, Wilbur's not going to like this." 

"Yeah, no shit." The President sighed, rubbing his face. "... Fuck am I glad that Toby stopped me from exiling Wilbur. Having _two_ Wilbur's is bad enough but having _two_ Wilburs that act like _that?_ " 

Both President and Vice President shivered violently at the thought.

Quackity placed the broken guitar in his inventory, "I'll uh- hand this to Wilbur later. Maybe after the contract signing." He said, thinking of a way to give it to Wilbur straight and hopefully not anger the man _too_ much. Before, he had thought Wilbur to not be that bad- he could be scary in his own right. Everyone could but after meeting Ghostbur...

Schlatt was right. He really was.

Having two Wilburs was bad enough, but at least one Wilbur was sane and alive. Toby had really prevented them from making a grave, grave mistake.

* * *

The meeting for the contract was right at the border of Dream's SMP and L'Manberg. A small quaint spot between both territories, practically neutral ground and perfect for negotiations between both factions of power without having to brave between both territories.

Theo wasn't comfortable with going into L'Manberg at the moment, wasn't comfortable with letting the Dream Team be in L'Manberg as well. While likewise, Toby and the others didn't exactly want to go into Dream's SMP.

So the spot was just fine for both sides.

A table was set, a couple of chairs.

JSchlatt sat down on one side of the table with Toby, Techno, Philza and Tommy standing behind him. Tommy had secretly followed them before he was found out. The blond was stubborn in wanting to join in the meeting, arguing that he's been in meetings before and had promised to behave. 

Eret sat down on the other side with Theo, Dream, George and Sapnap standing behind her. Her arm was still wrapped and in a sling. Though Dream was the one who put her in power, Eret had to be there because of the fact she was the current ruler over the SMP. Eret didn't mind, thanking Theo for his help in getting rid of the parasitic crimson flower that fucked with her hand.

She was more than happy to participate, she would give the contract a wax seal as her signature since her dominant arm was currently healing.

They would discuss the terms of the contract today.

And though it was originally for a supply of Undying Totems, it would evolve into a peace treaty between the Dream SMP and L'Manberg.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeee  
> [Time Portal by Blueberry_Dance ](https://scaryphilosopherlady.tumblr.com/post/642319272715157504/a-time-travel-portal-inspired-by-rewind-by)  
> they made the time portal :D
> 
> to those who wonder how the hell i do daily updates. here's my answer;  
> i have no fucking idea.  
> i mean i just write what i think is okay? also yeah i do try to write everyday, i busy myself with like a few hours to write and end up writing about 2-3k after that. sometimes more if i give myself enough time or if i'm writing something particularly important and something inspired me.  
> it helps that a lot of ideas i have for this story float around me like insistent flies that refuse to go away until they're used. honestly it's a miracle itself that i've been updating this as much as i have.  
> it's almost been two complete months since i started and i am on CHAPTER 41 OF THIS STORY.  
> crazy i know.  
> also the support really really helps. each and every comment gives me fuel to write along with the hits and kudos and bookmarks, and i do give myself a few breaks a few days apart so yeah.  
> idk how that ends up to me updating almost daily.
> 
> ghostbur has p r o b l e m s. at this point he's setting himself up to burn again from his own actions. at least toby and theo are being somewhat reasonable but ghostbur needs a lot more help to control himself.  
> the dream smp and l'manberg- peace treaty signing + undying totem supply!  
> i have no idea what i'm doing i am tired and hungry!  
> dont worry foolish theo is coming!   
> a lot of things are coming actually, i have tons in store :)  
> i've been thinking of making a new story and i'm wondering if you guys would like to read it. i'm trying to hold back from making new stories until i'm done with this one but i'm tempted. ive got ideas for lots of stories but i'll give you three concepts.
> 
> whacky wholesome but somewhat serious found family in a zombie apocalypse feat gods  
> serious found family with hybrids and modern dimensional hopping   
> angsty madoka magica-esque with adults trying to help traumatized but badass minors
> 
> all three involve a certain level of angst, the magica idea especially along with the hybrid one. but all three involve clingy trio (ranboo, tubbo and tommy) because i've found myself craving a clingy trio story. what do you think?


	42. A Treatise Of Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm glad that people like the ideas! i really really like them too!  
> and just like how Rewinds was starting to itch in my head, the ideas are as well!  
> that's why i've made a decision.  
> it'll be in the note below so be sure to read that please!

* * *

<Dream> how's your arm eret?  
<The_Eret> It's doing alright, it still hurts from time to time but I can curl my fingers just fine :)  
<GoergeNotFound> do you have text to speech and speech to text on?  
<The_Eret> Just speech to text so I don't have to type with one hand much. I typed the smile :)  
<TheoInnit> Eret can we borrow your royal seal   
<Sapnap> we're going to be doing imporant contract stuff tomorrow  
<The_Eret> Important contract stuff? Why am I finding out about this just now? I'll come!  
<TheoInnit> Eret you are injured  
<GeorgeNotFound> theo has a point there eret you're injured   
<Sapnap> yeah it's important but you don't have to come with us all we need is your seal and we're good  
<Dream> You shouldn't be straining yourself to do anything   
<The_Eret> And I haven't.   
<The_Eret> I'm King guys I'm going to this contract signing and I just want to get out of the castle for a bit, it's no big deal!  
<The_Eret> I'm coming with you guys so you better inform me about what this contract is about anyway

* * *

Out of everything that Eret expected to hear, getting a supply of Undying Totems and sharing it with L'Manberg wasn't what she was expecting. Nor was the possibility of an actual peace treaty with the nation either. Sure Dream had declared independence and a cease fire, but there hadn't been mention of a peace treaty whatsoever in the past months.

But then again, a lot of things were happening that she had never expected or thought to be. And this month alone seemed to be changing a _lot_ of things. The reasons being the two time travelers who were so familiar yet different. Theo and Toby. Speaking of Theo...

Theo was now technically one of her subjects since he stuck to Dream, George and Sapnap so closely. He was on the SMP's side and was so unlike the Tommy she knew. ~~That she betrayed.~~ And L'Manberg had Toby who apparently was an Ex-President of it from the future that would never be for them. 

She had been given the run down on a lot of events and even just _that_ , the edited, short version was enough to her feel dizzy just trying to think of everything. At any rate though, she was still adamant to join in with the contract signing. She was King, royalty. This was still important _and_ she did want to get out of her castle for a bit. She's hardly left since her arm was...

_Eret screamed, both agony and roots in her veins- beads of red dripping off her arm and staining her finger- the floor- Sam- her clothes-_

Her castle lacked red roses and tulips now. Any red flower she had before was gone, stored away since she couldn't bear to see them while her arm healed. Maybe she'd replant them in the future but for now, she just couldn't stand to look at them. 

_Red red Petals digging into her skin- Sam panicking as he tries to pry the petal from her arm- It only hurts more-_

At any rate, here she stood, right outside the confines of her castle, near the border of the SMP. Patiently waiting for Theo, Dream, Sapnap and George to arrive so they could group together and head towards the meeting place.

Eret knows that she didn't have to be there for the contract to be signed. She knows that Dream was the true powerhouse of the SMP, it was _his_ SMP after all- he made her King, he didn't need her there. But Eret was still King, and she wanted to participate. 

Also, she wanted to personally thank Theo, for everything that he's done.

_Theo slicing the parasitic flower from her flesh- cutting her arm open- It stings and it's still painful but the flower is **gone-**_

And... 

She wanted to talk with him.

"Eret!" 

She sees George and Sapnap waving at her, looking much better than the last time she had seen them. Less tired, not looking horrified over her arm- they do look at her limp arm in her sling, their faces contort briefly before they plaster a smile instead. She's not bothered, she probably would've done the same.

Both Dream and Theo greet at her with nods, masked. A smiling face and a frowning one. It's bizarre to see them there, especially Theo because she _knows_ he's Tommy. 

Tommy would never be by Dream's side, wear clothes like Dream's or even wear Dream's _mask_ but here he was. 

Here Theo was. His hair duller than Tommy's bright blond locks- Eret hasn't seen his eyes or face, Theo had worn the mask the whole time she had been awake. Theo was really different to Tommy, but he saved her life and she is grateful.

"Hey guys." She smiles earnestly, waving and nodding back. "Shall we leave?"

They do. They head towards the spot where the meeting and contract is supposed to be held, walking through the forest. As they walked however, Eret manages to shuffle her way over to Theo who hangs back behind Dream, George and Sapnap- all three preoccupied with discussing something. Theo notices her as she walks by him but says nothing and it's a bit awkward.

Nonetheless, she tells him. "Thank you Theo. For uh, for-" _Screams. She's screaming, it hurts, Ender it hurts, the blade cuts into her arm and slices against the roots that were trying to twine itself in her muscles, bury themselves into her veins and flesh._

"You're welcome." Theo says quietly, tilting his head to her. With the mask on, she can't tell if he's looking at her or not. "No one should have to suffer from the Crimson. Just glad we managed to get there in time to save your arm." 

_"Cut- Cut my hand I can't take it anymore Sam please." "But Eret-" "PLEASE! I can't- I just can't- it HURTS!"_

She clenches her hands- or tries to, she winces as a jolt of pain travels along her arm in the sling. "Yeah. Yeah, that would've been bad." It would never be the same though, she knows. But she's kept her arm. The Crimson didn't take it from her, she's been marked by it, some lasting scars from her wrist to to her elbow but they just proved that she had survived, she kept her arm and that she was alive.

Thanks to a man from the future. 

A man she had betrayed in their past.

"I..." She wants to say more, to ask more but it clogs in her throat. How can she ask? How can she speak? How can he be so amicable to her when Tommy himself keeps glaring at her and avoids her whenever they're in proximity? She doesn't understand Theo. She is forever grateful, but she's also filled with latent guilt.

"Eret." 

Theo's stopped and so has she. She looks at the unfamiliar man before her through her shades, white eyes glowing softly behind her aviators. "If you're thinking about the past then don't. I'm over a lot of shit now. Your betrayal included- look I'm on Dream's side and everything so don't stand there looking guilty for shit I don't even care about anymore." Theo tells him and it shocks her to her core. Dumbfounds her as Theo pats her shoulder, "I've long forgiven you Eret. Dream's side is way better. You made the right choice."

You made the right choice.

Betraying her friends, the nation she once was part of and leading them all to their deaths-

_You made the right choice._

Something she'd never expected to hear from TommyInnit. "Ah..."

"Theo? Eret?" Dream calls out to them, he, George and Sapnap looking at them from afar. 

Theo perks, turning his head as he called back, "Coming Dream! Come on Eret, let's go. Gotta set up the contract with L'Manberg and all that fucking nonsense. Wish we didn't have to, but since Dream, George and Sapnap won't let me blow up the country we're doing this instead." He says in an obviously light and joking tone.

It doesn't feel like a joke to Eret. She can spot the bitterness in his voice, the slight tension in his shoulders. 

TheoInnit joking about blowing up L'Manberg?

 _TommyInnit_ joking about blowing up L'Manberg?

Her stomach roils uncomfortably but she gives Theo a slight smile and nods, "Yeah let's- let's go." 

Eret is grateful to Theo. She really is, and she is the King of Dream's SMP. She _is_ technically on Dream's side just like him.

But the Tommy that leads her to Dream, the Tommy that quietly follows after the green hooded and masked man without a word of complaint, only speaking when spoken to and acting so _different_...

TheoInnit unsettles her in almost the same way Dream unsettled her weeks after she was crowned by him.

* * *

They're the first to arrive at the spot. With minutes to spare. 

Theo sets down a table and a couple of chairs, letting Eret sit on one side of the table. 

"Here's to hoping they don't bring Ghostbur." Sapnap whispers to George and Theo who both grimace and nod in agreement.

Theo would rather not face Ghostbur after... well, _everything_. It'd still be fine though. If he did. He was fine, everything was fine.

_"Who are you without your owner child?"_

He takes in a deep breath, ignoring the persistent question, letting the static drag it into the deepest depths of his mind. Again. Was this another unfortunate quirk to the Warped Priest? Did his questions linger in Theo's mind because of some mystical bullshit he put on Theo? Fuck him if yes, if not-

No it had to be.

The question didn't bother him so much that he it lingered in his subconscious. That wasn't the case, it _had_ to be mystical bullshit. He wouldn't think on how he was without Dream. He was fine as he was with Dream.

It didn't matter.

Things were fine.

"Theo are you sure you and Sapnap can handle yourselves after the contract?" George asks, bringing Theo back into reality. "Dream and I can come with you." 

The masked blond shakes his head, "We'll be fine. You two can stay in the SMP or go to the Dark Mansion or just look for the book, Sapnap and I will go get Foolish just fine."

As much as he wanted to take Dream with him, he knows that they can't stay together but as long as he'd like. Dream needed a break from him and Theo-

_"Who are you without your owner child?"_

Theo would give him that break. Theo knows he can be ~~clingy~~ _protective_ over Dream and this Dream wasn't used to him and needed some time and space away from him. ~~Give him a break from the bond they shared, a distance to not worry about the enchantment that Theo wore.~~ George would stay with Dream and as much as he wanted Sapnap to stay as well, the three of them were insistent that either George _or_ Sapnap to come with him just in case. 

"if you're sure Theo..." Dream said and Theo smiled at the concern he heard from Dream.

His friend Dream.

Things were going well.

"They're here." Eret says and Theo watches as JSchlatt, Techno, Tommy, Toby and Wilbur come from the forest. His stupid younger self must have followed after them. He's relieved to see that Ghostbur was not accompanying them at the moment. He scans the area for invisibility potion effects and finds none that he can see. He takes in a deep breath as the ram-horned President greeted them with an amicable and polite smile. 

He and Eret shook hands before Schlatt sat down on the opposite side, bringing out quill and paper.

Theo sees the way Tommy, Wilbur and Toby eye Eret, Wilbur and Tommy with wary and lingering distrust and anger while Toby with more of a calm but slightly curious look.

Toby looks up at him and Theo quietly snorts to himself.

If Toby was going to involve Schlatt just because he was L'Manberg's official President then Theo would let Eret come because he was Dream's chosen King over the SMP. They were playing fair here, Toby. 

He has to say though, he's surprised.

All four males weren't glaring at Dream. Much. His naive younger self just couldn't help giving Dream the stink-eye, but Wilbur, Techno and Toby were being commendable with their efforts to not look at him. More focused on more important matters.

Though his youngerself can't help quipping sometimes throughout the meeting, looking both bored and intrigued as he was kept in line by his bro- by Techno, Wilbur and Toby. 

"And just when can we expect the amount of Undying Totems?" JSchlatt asks and Eret glances over to Theo.

"I'm planning on leaving as soon as this meeting ends so you can expect a small chest amount of Undying Totems in three weeks or four." One or two weeks spent rescuing and escorting Foolish into the SMP and then another week or two for him to make Undying Totems. 

"Leaving so soon?" Wilbur blurts out, looking at Theo with a lost look that Theo ignores.

"If you want the totems at their earliest conveniences then yes. Right after this meeting ends Sapnap and I will be going to collect them." He says and the look of dumbfounded shock on their faces was funny as fuck, he couldn't help the slight cough that escapes him that hid the snicker that he wanted to make. 

They hadn't expect him to be bringing Sapnap now did they? 

Hah.

Schlatt clears his throat, "Impressive," He praised before tilting his head at Theo, "Would you like any assistance from L'Manberg? Anything to possibly shorten the time span?" He offered, making a careful wager. 

Theo narrowed his eyes, of course they were offering help. They wanted someone else to come with them. He opened his mouth to decline-

"Oh yeah sure, wouldn't mind the extra help." 

His neck practically made a cracking noise as he turned to look at Sapnap who stood there as if he hadn't just _accepted_ what was _clearly_ an unnecessary offer of help. " _Sapnap!_ " He exclaimed, "We _do_ , we _do mind_ the ex-"

"We actually don't Theo." Dream interrupts him with a gentle tone that has Theo shutting up instantly- even without the tone, Theo would always stop talking to let Dream speak. Theo gives him a perplexed look that he knows Dream can spot even with the mask, why? What- What was going on? "Theo, you and Sapnap will probably do great-" They _would_. Theo knew exactly what to do, he could've done this all on his own but they _insisted_ to let Sapnap come with him and he already _was_. They didn't need anyone else. Theo was more than capable on his own, Sapnap could help- "-But you might need help. And since George and I can't come with you, whoever L'Manberg sends can."

Theo's fists clench, "We don't need them." You and I don't need them Dream. None of them except George and Sapnap.

"So you might think, but extra help would be nice Theo." Sapnap chimed in, "We have each other's back but sometimes that won't be enough."

It _would_ have been though. Theo was more than enough to protect Sapnap should anything happen, he wasn't going to let anything happen to Dream's best friend. He was Dream's anchor and Theo would give one or two of his lives for Sapnap _and_ George if he needed to. Not all of them of course, his last one would always be for Dream.

George gives him a soft look, "It'd ease our worries if someone else comes with you and Sapnap Theo. We trust you Theo, we do, we know you're capable but having someone else will benefit everyone involved." Theo doesn't how it would benefit _them_.

"But they'll know of-" Foolish, his trapped ally and friend. He's stuck in the temple. Alone with only the selfish, cultish Pillagers and Evokers who do see him as their god but also a precious _resource_. He's waiting for Theo even if he doesn't know it yet. "Of the source. They might take hi-it for themselves then the contract would be _pointless!_ " He points out, they might take Foolish for themselves. Trap him in their own prison.

They won't, Toby wouldn't do that, wouldn't let that happen but _still._

They didn't need anyone else for this.

He and Sapnap were enough.

 _He_ was enough. 

"We can just add that into the contract." Schlatt spoke up, smiling at Theo who glares at him- the smile falters but Schlatt plows through it and continues on. "We of L'Manberg, promise not to take advantage of any knowledge on the source of Undying Totems. We will not take advantage of said source aside from the agreement we have made in the contract. You can hold us accountable if we break it. You can read the contract for loopholes and if you spot any then you're free to point it out and we'll fix it."

Conniving fucking- Theo should've either kicked Schlatt out of L'Manberg or just straight out killed the man.

But then probably Wilbur or Toby would've suggested that or something similar then.

_Fuck._

"Theo." He looks at Dream, his tense shoulders dropping a bit when the man puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Please, we just want you and Sapnap to be safe."

Dream said _please_.

It- 

It didn't seem like an order.

Theo could argue back, he could be firm and say he didn't want anyone else but...

Dream said please.

It wasn't an order.

"... We need someone who won't drag Sapnap and I down. And someone _not_ on their last life." Theo finally says and there's a triumphant look on L'Manberg's side.

Fuck them. Seriously, just fuck them. Toby especially. 

Oh fuck Toby might be coming with him.

_Fuck-_

"Technoblade and whoever he chooses to accompany him." Schlatt says and Theo stares at the ram hybrid. 

_Really should've dealt with Schlatt himself dammit._

"He's not a L'Manberg citizen." Theo deadpans.

Technoblade deadpans back, finally speaking, "No but I'm on their payroll. I'll be paid by them if I do this so I work for this." _They planned this from the fucking start the bastards._

"You're an anarchist, you wouldn't be working with the _government._ "

Toby speaks this time, "Technoblade's against _tyranny_ and there is no tyranny in L'Manberg." He points out sunnily with a smile on his face, Theo itches to punch it off. However, Technoblade _has_ worked with L'Manberg before technically, Toby doesn't say but Theo _knows_ he's pointing it out as well.

In their future, Techno had helped L'Manberg and every other Overworlder because of the damned _Crimson_ though. He had a _reason_ to be able to work with them without wanting to take them down. They were all trying to survive, trying not to die to the damned _Egg. It made sense then._

It didn't make sense _now_.

"Okay I can understand then," No he can _fucking not_ , "About Technoblade but _whoever he chooses to accompany him?_ Just Technoblade will be _fine._ " He says through gritted teeth. It was bad enough as it is now.

"But it'd be fair though, having two from the Dream SMP and two from L'Manberg work together for the sake of the contract between us." Wilbur says with an amused smile.

Eret unfortunately, looked very swayed by what's going on. Theo takes it back, he doesn't forgive her as she says, "It _does_ make sense."

Theo should've pushed back the contract, if he'd known it was going to spiral then he wouldn't have made the fucking offer anyway. They weren't in war, they didn't really need totems- but the meeting was underway and _somehow_ , during the clusterfuck that Theo has no control over and has no idea what the fuck is happening even though it's happening _right in front of him_ , a peace treaty was drawn between the Dream SMP and L'Manberg.

Theo wants to scream.

This was not how he thought everything would go.

He thought he and Sapnap were just going to off and rescue Foolish but _no_ , there was _Technoblade_ now and whoever the hell he decided to bring with him- hopefully not Toby. Two warriors would be bad already. Fucking dammit.

What he doesn't really get is the fact that Dream is letting this happen.

 _Why_ is he letting this happen?

He thought Dream didn't like L'Manberg? 

Theo had thought they would both leave L'Manberg alone, perhaps blow it up if Dream wanted but a _peace treaty_ between his SMP and L'Manberg?

Ender, had Theo and Toby changed _that much_ to this timeline?

Theo has no idea, but he could only hang on for the ride.

* * *

Technoblade messaged Tubbo_: ready? we're leaving a lot earlier than expected.  
Tubbo_ messaged Technoblade: ye!! ranboi nad ggostbur helped phil n i!  
Technoblade messaged Tubbo_: great, meet us at the border in about an hour. contracts still being written down and stuff.  
Tubbo_ messaged Technoblade: pog!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to work on clingy trio but i have this story to focus on but i really wanna work on clingy trio but i really really want to do one of the clingy trio ideas-
> 
> i'm basically the ball in pong as i try to decide what the fuck to do here. i want to write, but i already have to write and i just- it's complicated. so you know what? i'm going to start off one of those ideas! from this moment on Rewind will be ON HOLD!  
> not for long! i just want to build up the other story up until maybe chapter 5 or 6! then i'll be switching back to Rewind! that's the plan anyway.  
> i figured that Rewind, on its own is alright enough- we've got 42 chapters in, i can afford to work on another story for a bit. so for the upcoming week, until my other story is at chapter 5 or 6, Rewind will be paused! i would want to work on both stories but i know i'll just burn myself out faster if i try to handle both at the same time.  
> so i'll be taking a slight break from Rewind BUT i'll still be writing!  
> which idea shall i be writing? well i just used a random number chooser thing, putting the ideas in and it landed on one idea! i'll eventually get to the other ideas dont worry. but which idea is it, i hear you ask.
> 
> you'll see soon enough because... if you haven't noticed... I'M PUTTING THIS IN A SERIES.  
> i'm staying anonymous. i feel most comfortable anonymous, but you call can refer to me as Non! i'll be linking up my stories in a series so you can find them easier and as soon as the other story is up, you should be able to get to it.  
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed chapter 42! i'll see you guys in my next story! i'll come back to rewind soon! (tbh itll probably be a week if my miraculous update schedule goes with my other story if not oh well)  
> EDIT: NEW STORY IS OUT! either click the series to see it or click [here! Presenting; Wishes and Family!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139060/chapters/71536050)


	43. Off on a Journey

* * *

"You're absolutely _fucking_ with me. We are _not_ taking him with us." Theo spat, arms crossed as he stared defiantly into Techno's deadpanned gaze.

Behind the hybrid was one bright-eyed, smiling _young Toby_. Aka, _Tubbo_. 

Technoblade leveled a bemused look with him, "Oh yes we are. Schlatt _did_ say, _whoever I choose to accompany me_. And I chose this small feisty child." He says, placing a hand atop of Tubbo's head. As if to prove his point, Tubbo huffed, glared at Techno and kicked at his shin. Unfazed, the hybrid smirks at Theo, "He's coming with us."

"I've already packed everything and I've got fully enchanted diamond armor, tools along with extra supplies!" Tubbo chimed in cheerily, smiling widely at Theo and Sapnap. 

_Those absolute fucking pricks they_ definitely _planned this from the start._ Theo thought to himself darkly with gritted teeth, he turned to look at Sapnap, motioning to Technoblade and Tubbo, " _Sapnap._ " 

Sapnap, he's always been kind of a prick but _seriously_ , looks amused and he shrugged at Theo's look. "What? Tubbo's a capable teen, with Technoblade with us he'll be fine. Sure I'm kinda worried on how things will go but as long as he can prove he can keep up with us then he can come with." He said, eyeing Tubbo who beamed at him.

Beset on all sides by _bastards_. 

Theo should have _known_ that things have gone too smoothly, the universe was _out to get him_.

He should cancel the fucking mission, push it aside for a while, do it on his own in secret after shit died down but-

_Sad emerald green eyes paired with a resigned smile. A boring, suffocating and empty temple. All alone with no one but cultish pricks._

...

But Foolish was waiting. 

And he's accomplished what he first wanted, Dream would be in George, Bad and Skeppy's care, they'd look after him. Keep to his side and anchor him, George especially. What right did he have to even try and push back the rescue mission? He had promised to help Foolish and by _fuck_ was he going to keep that promise. He had already helped Dream, in the process of helping him at least and now he had the golden opportunity to help and free Foolish.

" _Fine._ " Theo snarled lowly, turning on his heel and stomping off from L'Manberg's gates towards the Community Nether Portal. He only stops when he doesn't hear footsteps, he tilts his head back to look at the three males, "Well? Are you coming or not?" He questioned impatiently before stomping off. He continues as he hears footsteps behind him. He spies something see-through, yellow and grey at the corner of his vision and resolutely ignores it.

_ 'Be careful Tubbo! Theo! Techno! Sapnap!' _

"We will Ghostbur!" Tubbo's the only one who calls back though Techno probably nodded or something, Theo doesn't know. All he does is keep his focus forward and ignore the ghost of ~~his brother~~ and insane man.

Thankfully it doesn't seem like the ghost follows them to the Community Nether Portal where everyone else was waiting for them.

"Tubbo!" Tommy exclaims, grinning widely at his best friend who grins back. Theo pays them no attention, he doesn't. "You better take good care of Tubbo Techno! Or else I'mma whoop yo' ass!" The younger blond declares, punching the hybrid in the arm. Techno doesn't react in anything else but amusement. "And you Big T- you be careful a'ight? Don't go dying on me like a wuss!"

Tubbo laughs, waving off Tommy's concern. "Tommy I'll be fine!"

"You heard him Tommy, he'll be fine." Technoblade drawled, patting Tubbo's head, the young teen grins widely and Theo's mind unwillingly flashes back to-

 _"Technoblade?" Tubbo's voice cracks as he backs into the corner of the concrete box, Tommy's heart pounds in his chest as his own fucking_ brother _raises his fireworks launcher._

Theo shakes his head, taking in a deep breath. It was in the damn past, Toby's over it, Techno hasn't even done it and probably never will thanks to Toby and his fucking machinations and finally Theo- _Theo didn't care._

Not anymore.

He didn't care.

_"Who are you without your owner child?"_

_He didn't care._

He's left that life behind him, broke the bridge from the other side and broke the ties that bound him to _them_. He wasn't part of their world, he was part of Dream's. Dream's world was what mattered to him, Dream's _word_ was what mattered to him. Everyone else didn't matter except George and Sapnap, but they were being assholes too so fuck them.

Fuck everyone.

Except Dream.

Sure he's a bit of a bastard but, he means well.

Dream's always meant well for him, even if Theo didn't like it sometimes.

He could do this.

 _He could do this_.

Eret, George, JSchlatt and Toby were talking by the portal, probably discussing a few things before they left. Wilbur, Techno, Tommy and Tubbo talked among each other while Theo listened to Dream and Sapnap talking.

"Don't do anything stupid Sapnap."

"Pfft, when do I ever-"

"Theo ma- Try to keep an eye on Sapnap so he doesn't do anything particularly stupid." Dream says, turning to Theo who couldn't help the snort that escapes him.

Sapnap splutters as he nods, "'Course Dream. I'll keep him away from any pets or like, cute animals we meet and shit." He jokes and a snicker escapes him when Sapnap smacks his arm and Dream laughs that teakettle laugh of his. Hearing it makes him smile and he feels much better.

Yeah he could do this.

His good mood sours though when his younger self suddenly decides to come over with a loud shout. "OI! DICKHEADS!" Theo steps forward as Tommy stands just a couple blocks away, naturally his shout not only gains their attention but everyone else's as well. However Theo and Tommy lock eyes, Tommy's bright blue eyes glaring right into Theo's dull grayish ones. Theo thinks that Tommy knows that he was glaring back despite the mask that covered his face. 

Scratch that he definitely did.

"Tommy-" Tubbo started, standing behind the younger blond who waves off the clear concern of his best friend without breaking eye contact with Theo.

Tommy's eyes narrowed and his mouth is set into a firm line, "I'm good Tubso, I just want to talk to my shitty future self alright? You got to talk with Toby, I should get a chance to talk with this dickhead yeah? Fair's fair and that bullshit. C'mon bitchy old ass me, let's go talk." He said with a biting, arrogant grin. Theo though, could see the seriousness in the younger man's eyes.

"Or are you too much of a pussy to talk to a big man like me?"

Theo's eyebrow twitched, "You want to talk kid? Let's talk then." He says, motioning to the side where they could separate from the others to talk privately but stay within sight. He huffs at the hesitant looks the others gave, especially Toby's. "He wants to fucking talk with me, fine- we're talking alone. I won't touch the bitch, it'd be pretty fucking stupid of me if I tried anything."

" _WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BIT-_ "

"Shut up, let's just go and talk so I can leave already. We're wasting enough time as it is." Theo hissed, going off and walking towards the stairs where they could talk alone. He glances back and sees that no one was stopping them but there was definitely hesitance and concern around. Theo rolled his eyes as he and Tommy stood in the middle of the stairs, far away enough from the others that they couldn't hear them if they talked normally but staying within all their sights.

Crossing his arms, he looked at his younger self and is hit with a feeling of nostalgia and regret. Regret for agreeing to talk with the younger version of himself because it's just reminding him on how different things were. His hair was so much brighter, his eyes so full of life and a type of blue that Theo's eyes has lost so long ago. His skin is mostly unmarred save for the few scars from the war for L'Manberg's independence but Tommy doesn't have the blatant face scar that Theo has.

And Ender, Tommy still had _braces._

Theo's braces had come off shortly after the Pogtopia war, during the brief time of peace- Theo was lucky that his teeth were healthy and straight despite the years he had spent within the damn ravine with Wilbur and the war going on. Couldn't risk breaking a tooth, getting an infection and shit when he couldn't go to the dentist because of the fucking conflict.

Tommy was everything that Theo left behind after Dream had taken him in.

After Dream broke him, trained him and made him into the man he was now.

Tommy was the past that Theo didn't want to think about and yet here he was, right at this moment, facing the past that he thought- no, he _knows_ he left behind.

Theo doesn't regret anything. The static coils in his head and he doesn't regret anything at all. He was on Dream's side, he was Loyal. That was it. Nothing else mattered, the past didn't matter, neither did the future but he hoped to live peacefully by Dream's side after he freed Foolish. And even then, even if Dream didn't want him ~~uselessuselessfriendlesstool~~ he'd be content with living on his own. ~~alonesofuckinguseless~~

"So? What the fuck do you want?" He asked, tone dead and bored and he watches Tommy's face go through a whirlwind of emotions.

It makes him uncomfortable, seeing his younger face displaying those emotions so blatantly and his hand twitches. He resists the urge to adjust his mask, it was sitting just fine on his face. Dream gave him the mask for a reason, and hiding his emotions with it was one of them. 

Tommy's face settles into a surprisingly calm look, though his eyes were still glaring up at him and the calm doesn't stay for long as his lips purse into a scowl. "Tubbo better come back safely. Don't want no bullshit happening to him." He told him, fists clenched at his sides.

"His safety is not my responsibility, if you want someone to look after him ask your _brother_." Theo replied calmly, " _He's_ the one who decided to bring him along, or did he? Either way, I don't fucking care."

There's a brief look of disbelief in those blue eyes before it twists into rage, " _Wha- Why?!_ He's _Tubbo_ \- he's our best friend! You _should_ care!"

"I don't." Not anymore. Their friendship ended the moment the exile began, he'd just been too blinded to see it back then. "He's _your_ best friend. If you want him safe then convince him and Techno to get someone else on the damn trip." Though there wouldn't be enough time, things were already delayed as they were. "Either way, this talk was pointless and I have more important things to focus on." 

Just as Theo was about to walk up the stairs, to return to Dream and Sapnap's side, Tommy speaks up. "I don't fucking get you." 

Theo pauses as his younger self continued. "You're- you're _me_ how can you be like this? _How the hell are you like this?_ You don't- You don't- you're not-" Tommy stammers, his voice not as loud as before and his face conflicted before it settled into determination. "I'm not going to end up like you." He declares, lips set in a firm frown and eyes blazing defiantly. Daring Theo to say otherwise. "I'm not going to become, whatever the fuck you are. I'm going to be better. I'm going to be _so much fucking better_ , you're gonna end up weeping in jealousy. That's what's gonna happen. I'm not- I'm gonna be Tommy. I'm gonna be _me_ , not you."

He's so defiant, fired up by his declaration that he would never expected Theo's answer.

"Good."

Tommy blinks, his strong determination faltering at the simple and short answer. "I-uh- _what?_ " 

Theo turns, his back facing Tommy as he starts walking up the steps. "I said, _good_. Be you, be whoever the fuck you want to be. I don't care. You're not becoming me, pogchamp and all that crap I used to say. Toby and the others wouldn't have let you become me anyway so again, this is ender-damned _pointless_." He pauses and turns his head, reaching up to move his mask just a bit, his dull gray eyes clashing with Tommy's shocked bright blue ones. "Besides, Dream only needs _one_ of _me_. He doesn't need you. He doesn't even want you. So yeah, you be you and I'll be me. We stay the fuck away from each other and call it a day."

Affixing the mask back on his face properly, Theo continues walking up the steps. "I have important shit to do."

Tommy didn't want to become Theo? Great, amazing, Theo didn't want him to become him in the first place. And at this point, neither did Dream.

Dream only needed one Theo. One Theo was enough.

Tommy could become whoever he wanted to be, Theo could care less. Unless it was becoming another Theo, then _maybe_ \- and that was a big maybe, _maybe_ Theo would care about it.

But why would Tommy end up like Theo? He had his family back. ~~Theo's family left.~~ He had his best friend. ~~So did his best friend.~~ He had L'Manberg. ~~He blew up the country.~~ He's young and energetic. ~~He's older and so tired of everything.~~ Tommy had his whole future to look forward to. ~~Theo's future was linear and his past haunted him constantly.~~

Tommy didn't want to become Theo.

Theo didn't want him to be.

They could all chill the fuck out for that, Theo and Dream had no fucking _nefarious plans_ for TommyInnit.

Theo didn't want to become Theo, so he won't.

~~Did Theo want to become Tommy again?~~

_"Who are you without your owner child?"_

End of story.

* * *

Tubbo smiled and waved at the others as he, Techno, Sapnap and Theo left through the portal. 

The portal's noises grow louder and louder, drowning out the voices of his best friend and his family as the four of them begin to phase in and out of reality. It doesn't take long for the Overworld to disappear around them, for their vision to turn purple and for the temperature to spike sharply. Stepping out of the portal, the Nether greets them all with a Ghast to the face.

"Crap!" Tubbo squeaks, startled at the giant white mob's sudden appearance but before anything bad could happen and just as the ghast's mouth glows with a readying fireball, an arrow pierces the ghast's head, killing it instantly. The body falls from the sky and into the lava below with an almost wet-sounding _splash_. 

The young teen glances and sees Theo putting away his enchanted crossbow and Sapnap grinning as he patted the older blond's shoulder. "Good job Theo! Okay, which direction are we heading towards?" He asks, looking around. 

"This way." Theo says, walking on one of the bridges. 

They follow him seeing as he's the only one who knows where they're going. Tubbo tries not to look over the edge too much, disturbed by the sea of magma that awaited any unlucky fellow that took a misstep off the edge or maybe get even knocked off. 

Unlike his older counter part, he's not really that used to the Nether. He's been there before of course, everyone has at least once and Tubbo had come to the Nether with Tommy and the others to mine for either gold, quartz, even tried to go and find netherite if they could, trade with a few piglins and such. But no one in their right mind would stay any longer than a few hours. Not unless they were a Nether hybrid.

Or desperate people of a future that would never be.

He looks around the Nether, trying to imagine the environment like Toby had described it. Heat-proof glass sectioning off the Nether, cultivated green grass or even just smooth stone blocks as pathways, a lake with actual water here and there...

It's hard to imagine any of that when Tubbo was surrounded by netherrack, lava, hostile mobs and more. 

At least he wasn't alone though.

"Chat, Tubbo doesn't hear you." Techno sighed besides him as soon as they got to the netherrack hill. "No matter how many times you'll scream, Tubbo cannot hear you so _please_ just _stop._ " 

Tubbo gave him a curious glance and admitted out loud to him, "Kinda wish I could hear them, just to see what you and Toby are dealing with." 

Techno snorted, shaking his head, "Trust me Tubbo, you shouldn't." He replied, "Toby and I can barely think for ourselves sometimes. You should be glad you've got an empty head with no one but yourself." He said, poking Tubbo's forehead. 

"Hurry up. We'll make camp in a couple of chunks." Theo called out to them both, sounding annoyed.

Tubbo looked at him, at the man that was Toby's Tommy. He thought back to earlier on when Tommy came back from that short talk with the guy.

_"Tommy?" Tubbo questioned quietly, seeing how subdued Tommy seemed. "Tommy what's wrong? Did he say anything bad to you?"_

_His head shook and a standard TommyInnit grin plastered itself on his best friend's face, "No- Naaah, he was- he was just being a fucking bitch boy was all. It's nothing Tubso, it's nothing!" He exclaimed, curling an arm around Tubbo's shoulder and waving off the concerned looks they both got from the others. Though Toby was looking at Theo again._

_Tubbo frowned, "Are you su-" "Tubbo." Tommy interrupted, his voice low and serious. Tubbo straightened as Tommy continued, "Be careful okay? Keep- keep yourself safe and keep an eye on everyone yeah? I know... I know you got a plan and shit to uh, talk to pussy boy future me and all but... Be careful." He said, the arm around his shoulder tightened a bit, Tommy giving him a one armed hug._

_The brunet blinked before he smiled, "Yeah yeah I know." He said, knocking Tommy's arm off his shoulders so he could give Tommy a proper hug._

_Tommy for once, didn't really complain, wrapping his arms around Tubbo for an actual hug. "Clingbo." He muttered and Tubbo rolled his eyes._

He wondered on what the two Tommys talked about.

It was something important, he could feel it.

Unfortunately he couldn't really ask right now.

It's fine though, he had about two weeks more or less to talk to Sapnap and Theo. Theo especially.

"We're camping in the Nether?" Tubbo questioned, "Are we going to use the Nether to head to wherever the um, the source is?" 

Sapnap glanced back at him, shaking his head before pausing, "Well, sort of?" The man shrugged, "Theo hasn't told me everything but he did tell me that we can't really use the Nether to get to where we exactly need to be. Something about the exact coordinates being blocked off from portals, so the plan is, we get as close as we can using the Nether and then heading the rest of the way there in the Overworld." 

"You can block portals?" 

Techno answered him, looking very intrigued, "Yeah but it's very difficult to do so. How long are we going to stay in the Nether?" 

Surprisingly it's Theo who answers him, "A full day or so, we're going to a specific coordinate location where we'll build a portal to the Overworld. _Then_ we go the rest of the way, the area the source is is a completely anti-portalspawn zone. The cultists are very paranoid and protective over F-the source. So they made as much of their lands anti-portal as possible." He answered, crossbow in hand as he shot the couple of magma cubes that were coming their way. "In the Overworld it'll take about three or four days to get to where we want to be. Less if you two can keep up." 

"Wait, you said something about cultists?" Tubbo prompted incredulously.

Sapnap snorted, "Yeah he hasn't said much about it but apparently there's a cult involved- a pillager cult. With tons of Evokers, a shit ton of them."

Tubbo has never seen an evoker, but he's heard plenty of them from Philza and Technoblade who have traveled far and wide and experienced many things.

Evokers being one of them.

Techno leveled a deadpanned stare at grinning Sapnap and the uncaring Theo, "And you didn't care to tell us this in the beginning? I don't think we're exactly prepared to take on, quote, 'a shit ton of evokers' unquote." He said with a dry and somewhat tense tone. Tubbo did not like that tone _at all_.

All three males were startled at the dark chuckle that came from the usually quiet and stoic Theo. 

"Oh trust me. _We're more than prepared._ " Theo purred and Tubbo can just _imagine_ the dark smile that would come with that.

Not many people knew but Tommy could actually be quite terrifying, mostly on accident but Theo?

Theo clearly could be terrifying on _purpose._

"Those shitty-ass pillagers have no idea what's coming to them."

Tubbo didn't know either but he couldn't help but pity them for whatever Theo was planning... 

It certainly didn't seem good.

* * *

_Jingle jingle jingle_

"Emeralds, gold, potions, more emeralds, more gold, _more potions..._ "

_Jingle jingle_

In a large room, a figure stood before a wall of chests. Boredly checking out the contents of the chests, both out of boredom and out of habit. They sifted through the chests but paused as they felt something off.

_Jingle_

It felt like something was going to happen. They blinked and a small smile curled on their lips.

Something big.

_Jingle jingle jingle jingle_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE BACK BABY  
> [by rena-draws](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/642589618300239872/this-will-probably-be-my-last-bit-of-rewind-art)  
> adjfhnslk SCHLATT GHOSTBUR COMIC XD  
> [by Anonymous](https://i.postimg.cc/7LjXT1LZ/Thymu.jpg)  
> anonymous be back WITH ANOTHER PIGLIN FACTION LEADER! we got thymu!  
> [by Astraoid](https://astraoid.tumblr.com/post/642740052440580096/show-chapter-archive)  
> they made a great drawing of theo, toby and the egg! looks like a cover :00  
> [by lavabug>](https://postimg.cc/HJK8zPnv)  
> they drew theo and dream together!! poggg!! 
> 
> apparently the concept of theo and dream and like, fanart was up on tommy's among us stream???? i'm fucking DYING. okay that's- mhmm, i'm just gonna continue with my life trying not to die of shock.
> 
> also i hope everyone enjoyed Wishes and Family! i've got an update plan and that is Rewind gets two-four updates AND THEN i switch to Wishes and Family, continuing on vice versa after that. i'm going to switch between stories every two-four updates. so if i update two times with Rewind or three or four then i switch and do the same to Wishes and Family. and yes i took a break yesterday, no writing. but i'm back today :)
> 
> it's the start of an adventure guys gals and nonbinary pals! what will happen between the four of them? what happens between l'manberg and the dream smp while they're gone? we'll see in the future!
> 
> also, i'll posting something else soon. it's not much but it'll be something i'll come back to from time to time. to those who are worried i'll burn myself out, it'll be fine! it's not a story, just something i'll occasionally go to.  
> EDIT: VISIT MY STORY SHELF, THE PLACE WHERE I WRITE SNIPPETS, ONE SHOTS, STORY IDEAS AND STUFF;  
> [Non's Story Shelf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352666/chapters/72100005)  
> :)


	44. Temple of Undying

* * *

Sapnap has to say, sleeping in the Nether? Not as bad as he'd thought it'd be.

Especially with a couple of blue and packed ice helping keep the temperature stable and make sure that none of them overheat while they were sleeping.

Apparently it was a normal-ish thing in the future, creating a room of obsidian, both normal and crying obsidian and then putting ice within. A lot of the ice melted at first but the more ice that Theo put, the more the temperature lowered just a bit, it eventually got to the point where the ice didn't immediately melt. Sure it still melted but that's why Theo had put down two blocks of packed and blue ice to help battle the Nether's natural heat.

They couldn't sleep in beds, but that was fine. Some soft wool and a blanket was more than enough for them. And with the obsidian up, they didn't have to worry about being attacked, even then they had dug into a netherrack hill, blocking their entrance and such. They were all safe to sleep without problems. It was still kind of shit to those who weren't used to sleeping within the Nether.

And they didn't get to sleep eight hours straight, they managed to get five hours of sleep at best before they continued their trek through the Nether.

It wasn't much of a problem, Techno wasn't a fan but didn't complain and Theo was used to it. Sapnap and Tubbo on the other hand weren't used to sleeping five hours within the Nether. They didn't complain either, they definitely wanted to get out of the Nether as soon as possible and Theo had promised Sapnap he could sleep more the next time they made camp within the Overworld.

Which they would get to in time, right now, they traversed the terrain of the Nether. Staying cautious in the hellish landscape that could mean death for any of them if they were not careful.

"We're bordering Blaze territory." Techno notes, easily spotting the blaze powder smeared permanently on some netherrack in a very vague but familiar shape. It shined gold and orange from afar, "Are we crossing their territory?" 

Theo tilted his head, "Not exactly. The coordinates we have to get to is right at the border. We're going to have to dig down and cover our tracks, I know how territorial the Blaze faction can be." He said making Techno nod in agreement with a grimacing look. Clueless to the deep culture and nature of Piglin factions, Sapnap could only shrug at Tubbo's equally clueless glance at him. 

The journey so far has been... amicable.

It was awkward of course, what with the tension between Theo, Techno and Tubbo. But it could've been a lot worse, Sapnap thought to himself. If Techno had chose anyone else, like Toby for instance, things could've been a lot worse.

Theo sometimes answered questions that Techno and Tubbo gave him but mostly kept to himself and to Sapnap, Sapnap on the other hand gladly talked with them and Theo. Theo was a good guy, he really was, he tried his best and was looking out for Sapnap but without Dream around, Theo was definitely more _subdued_ and off putting. Which... unfortunately made sense to Sapnap. ~~He tries not to glance at the back of Theo's neck often, he doesn't want to tip Technoblade off.~~

Still, that just meant that Sapnap had to use this opportunity to get closer to Theo without the influence of Dream around and help him- he and George had been debating on who to go with and Sapnap pointed out that George had already been on a 'journey' with Theo, and Dream. However short it was, it still counted to Sapnap's eyes. 

He wanted to involve himself, see a bit more action and be able to help Theo.

So of course he ended up being the one to accompany Theo on the trip.

Also the added help thing from L'Manberg was a semi-impulsive thing being totally honest. Sapnap and his best friends hadn't exactly expected L'Manberg to offer their services, hadn't expected for Technoblade to step up and bring Tubbo along but it was a good opportunity to try and mend things between them as well.

He, George and Dream agreed that Theo needed to _at least_ , find closure with his family. What Theo was going through was unhealthy -an understatement of the _decade_ \- and with how things were going, everything was going to boil over and _no one_ would be happy in the end. Especially with how the others felt about Dream.

Which was both fair and unfair for obvious reasons.

At any rate though, Sapnap was trying his best to be the bridge between Techno and Tubbo and Theo. Trying to coax Theo into talking to them more often, which was... slowly working? He thinks? He's not exactly sure, but it's just been one day since they left and Theo was at least answering their questions without much prompting.

Also, talking to Tubbo was great. It's been a long while since Sapnap has talked with him, and with Tommy so peacefully. Well, as peacefully as talking in the Nether was.

Tubbo was doing surprisingly well in the Nether despite being young and inexperienced, though he had Techno _and_ Sapnap helping him and the kid was incredibly stubborn. Sapnap was worried that that stubbornness was going to drag him under though, keeping up with three adults in this hellish landscape wasn't easy. But Tubbo was a determined teenager and all three men could just easily see the potential Tubbo had to become like his future self Toby.

Theo especially.

Sapnap let out a refreshed ' _Ah_ ' as he tucked the now empty water bottle away deeper into his inventory, besides him, Tubbo does the same. Currently they were underground, deep within the netherrack, apparently underneath a nether fortress that belonged to the Blaze piglin faction.

He and Tubbo, being unused to the Nether, were taking a short break while Theo and Techno dug their way towards the coordinates where they would build their portal. It was pretty deep.

Theo didn't want the portal to appear above ground, he said. It was better to hide it underground where the pillagers couldn't see it. Which made a lot of sense.

"Hey Sapnap?" Tubbo speaks up, holding another water bottle though he didn't uncork it just yet. 

Sapnap hums, "Yeah Tubbo?" 

"What do you think about Theo?"

The question made him blink and he glanced at the teenager sitting besides him. The brown-haired teen wasn't looking at him, just at the water bottle in his hands. He thinks back, to the time they both last spoke within Tubbo's house. He had been trying to ask him about Theo back then too didn't he? Though Sapnap couldn't answer because Ghostbur had suddenly showed up and swept everything aside with his appearance. 

"Theo is..." He starts slowly, trying to form a good answer. "Complicated." Nailed it. "The dude cares a lot about Dream, which is surprising I know and he's got his reasons." Ender knows he's got his reasons, both good and bad. "... Look, I don't know man. He's... Underneath the fucking... mask? He's actually a good guy, like Tommy but, very different. And there's reasons for that, a lot of it is shit I... can't really explain. Well? At all? I don't exactly have the right to explain but, he's a good guy. He... He didn't mean to threaten to blow up L'Manberg. I don't think he actually wants to, to be honest, but it felt like he had no choice. He's just... _really_ protective over Dream, George and I." He explained awkwardly, scratching his arm as he thought about Theo.

It had been surprising to hear the threat, _very_ surprising. And for a moment, Sapnap thought he was legitimately serious about it- well, he _was_ but then after the stressful day. When they came back to Dream's base, Theo just... fell apart.

He realized that Theo, despite his words and dark promises. Didn't _want_ to do it. He'd been scared by Ghostbur, he'd been stressed by the day, and all he wanted was the safety of Dream and now, both he and George. Which was, nice? They were included, they were the Dream Team, the three of them and Theo just wanted them to be safe for Dream's sake.

Theo cared.

For fuck's sake he _kept_ George's ridiculous quartz cat ears headband thing on the shelf of his bedroom at the Stronghold. He could've thrown it away, Dream didn't order him to keep it. But he kept it.

Sapnap glances at Tubbo and his face is scrunched up thoughtfully and he was frowning, trying to comprehend Sapnap's _stellar_ explanation. "That's..." Tubbo trailed off, deep in thought.

" _Hey! We got the portal up! You two c'mere!_ " Technoblade's deep voice came from the depths of the underground pocket they were in, both males jumped at the sudden sound but were quick to get to their feet to head deeper into the man-made cavern.

Waiting by the newly made portal, both Theo and Techno waited for their respective partners to come towards the portal. "Let's go." Theo said, stepping into the portal.

Stepping into it alongside him, Sapnap hoped that by the time their journey ended, things would be better between them all.

That and for both the Dream SMP and L'Manberg to be standing as well as be on actual peaceful terms.

* * *

Long ago, back when the admins were still around and were creating and destroying things. 

A certain admin, their name lost to time, created something miraculous.

A Totem of Undying.

With barely any side effects and the possibility of escaping death, the Undying Totem quickly became a sought out item.

Today, it's one of the rarest and most valuable items of the land. Anyone who got their hands on one was certain to escape death, to live longer and not suffer from an unfortunate life-taking accident.

And the only way to get these totems were to find Evokers and either bargain for one, or kill the Evoker and get one upon their deaths. Killing Evokers was the better known and best method. 

"So we're bargaining for totems?" Tubbo questioned after swallowing the steak he'd been munching as they all sat around the campfire. The smoke of the fire collided harmlessly against the ceiling and dispersed without a problem. 

Techno shook his head, "No, Theo said something about a 'source'. Plus, didn't you hear his sinister chuckle from yesterday? He's definitely _not_ bargaining for totems from these, 'cultish pillagers and evokers'. Which by the way, I'm still very cautious about." The hybrid said, giving Theo a dry look.

Theo rolled his eyes underneath his mask, he had it lifted a bit so he could eat his own food. "As much as I hate to admit it for this asshole, he's right. We are _not_ bargaining for totems, Dream and I tried that before and it's a fucking hassle and a waste of time trying to bargain with any Evoker. And like I said before, we're more than prepared to take on those damned cultists." He smirked, biting into some bread.

"It'd be nice to know _how_ we're prepared? And what we're actually going to do when we get there?"

"I'll get to that later." Theo waved off after finishing off his bread, "Continuing on; no one really knows where Evokers even _get_ their Totems of Undying now do they?"

Sapnap shrugged, swallowing his food down to answer, "I guess not. Personally it never really crossed my mind."

"I've thought of it before, I was tempted to try and find out myself but I figured it would take too long and that it didn't matter for the most part. You kill an Evoker, you get a totem. No questions asked." Techno admitted, looking very intrigued as Theo adjusted his mask back over his face. "You know how they get their totems." He said rather than asked because it was obvious.

Theo smiled an unseen smile on his face, "Dream found a lead and we found out together." He replied with a slightly wistful tone, Techno's intrigued face soured a bit and Sapnap made a small wince, Tubbo just silently watched Theo as he continued. "So Evokers can get totems two ways; they create a totem by themselves, or by going to... The Temple of Undying. That's the location where most totems come from, it's where the 'source' of Totems reside."

"Wait, if they can create totems themselves then why even go to this Temple?" Tubbo questioned with a confused tilt of his head.

"They were probably too lazy to make them themselves? I mean, it's a literal item that saves you from like, dying. I'd imagine that creating it won't be easy so they wouldn't want to put in the effort there's another way to get totems." Sapnap suggested thoughtfully, grinning when Theo snapped his fingers and pointed at Sapnap.

"Exactly Sapnap. Creating a totem takes a lot of work for Evokers, plus, I don't think every Evoker can even make a totem but then whenever you kill an Evoker, they drop a totem. They had to get it somewhere, which is the Temple of Undying... It's almost like a desert temple. But unlike those temples, this one isn't abandoned. Dream thought those smaller temples were small shrine replicas of the Temple of Undying."

Techno rose a brow, "Small replicas?" He repeated, thinking back to the temples he and Phil had found during their journeys. They weren't humongous no, but they were fairly sized for temples, especially with the traps underneath the floor. "And how big is this temple?"

"Ginormous. You'll see. But anyway, the temple will be guarded by pillagers and evokers. They worship the source within the Temple; like I said, fucking cultists. Paranoid cultists. They set up an anti-portal area all around the temple and kept it a guarded secret. Most people who come here don't come back, and those that do, don't remember what the hell is here because of the Evoker's magic. Pretty sure they have a couple of witches with them as well. It's hard to remember what exactly was here before the Crimson." Theo admitted, thinking back.

When the Crimson came, most of the pillagers were taken down along with the evokers and witches. It made things so much easier to get into the temple, but right now, they were at their peak security. There was no Crimson to whittle down their numbers.

The area had been overtaken by the Crimson of course, but because of the paranoia of the evokers, it couldn't take over the Temple. Not directly or as quickly as the environment anyway. The inner chambers of the temple were practically impenetrable, but they were definitely not for people. 

Only Foolish could actually live within the temple, being a totem god.

Theo's fists clenched together.

Just a few more days Foolish, they would get him out.

* * *

Quietly, Foolish watched as his grey-skinned 'followers' knelt before him, murmuring in their language and bowing before him. Worshiping him like they do every few weeks or so.

He's torn between wanting them to stop or just letting them continue because despite how much he disliked this whole pointless ritual worshiping thing they do, it was one of the only other sounds within the temple aside from-

_Jingle_

The accursed jingle of the chains that shackled his feet. Kept him within his temple.

A Totem God.

That was what he was.

One of the last ones if not _the_ last one.

He was the main source of Undying Totems, created by the Admin who first created the Totems. He doesn't remember them, nor does he know much of them. He hadn't been around when they were alive, only recently created about couple of hundred or so years ago by the last Totem God who was at its ending life span. Or so the eldest of his followers told him. He doesn't really know.

He was a God, he was _their_ God. They worshiped him.

At the surface at least.

In reality he was nothing more but a caged bird, their precious golden goose. Almost quite literally, his skin was made of gold, his eyes were emeralds and he created valuable items- their Totems of Undying.

His only purpose in this world, was to sit on the throne, look pretty and when he can, create totems for his 'followers'.

Foolish was so _bored._ ~~Foolish was so _alone._~~

Each day passed just like the last. Either sleep the night or stay awake, stay within the walls of the temple, going inside the rooms he was allowed to go into, sifting through the amount of gold and emeralds he had as well as a few potions, create totems, depending on the week he would have to sit on the throne and be worshiped by dedicated pillagers and the newly trained evokers alike and then retire to his personal room to either sleep or just stare at the wall.

Still, as Foolish sat on his throne, he couldn't help but feel a strange sense of... _anticipation_ in the back of his mind. 

For the past week or so, was it a week? Time slogged and sped up within his temple, he only knew the time because of the Evokers that come to wake him up or escort him from room to room.

But for the past week, Foolish felt as if something _big_ was going to happen. Something entirely different. He had no idea what it was, or if to even trust that feeling because sometimes he does this to himself. Think that something was going to happen only for _nothing_ to happen and he'd end up being depressed for months on end. Years if he kept it up.

However this... This felt _off_.

"-aise be the Undying, praise be his golden being, praise be-" 

Foolish shifted on his throne, ignoring the insistent _jingle_ of the chains. Arranging his knee-length kilt skirt as the feeling of anticipation spiked, and if he had a heart, he was sure it would beat faster as-

_boom_

As his temple shook ever so slightly, enough to just shake a bit as the muffled sound of an explosion sounded out, startling everyone in the throne room. Him included.

"What is going on?"   
"What was that?"  
"Are we being attacked?"  
"We're being attacked!"  
"Protect the temple!"  
"Protect our God!"

In a flurry of movement, the pillagers and evokers who were once worshiping him were running out the door as another muffled _boom_ sounded, shaking his temple once more.

"Your magnificence, please, retreat to the safety of your room." An escorting elder evoker insisted, a grim look on his pale, old face. Oxel was his name, Foolish has known him for about forty years now, grandson of the evoker who first took care of Foolish. 

Foolish didn't actually want to leave, he wanted to see what the commotion was all about but knew it was pointless to argue and let himself be escorted back into his room. From the throne room to his personal one, it took a few minutes before he arrived. His room was probably the most safest room within the temple, getting inside it aside from the entrance way would be practically impossible.

The door shut close behind him, locking itself with intense magic and Foolish sighed, walking over to sit on his large, lavish bed. "I wonder what's happening out there." He said quietly to himself, the anticipation still thrumming at the back of his head.

"You wanna find out?"

With a short startled scream, Foolish jumped off the bed, looking around frantically where the voice had come from. He couldn't see anyone but he could _hear_ laughter coming from... Underneath his bed?

Tentatively, he went on his knees, looking underneath his bed.

If he had a heart, he'd probably have a heart attack at the sight of a porcelain mask with a smiley face staring right at him from the darkness of his bed. 

"'Ow do Foolish." The man behind the mask said, offering a bandaged hand to the stunned Totem God. "It's nice to see you again."

Muffled from underneath the hole the man was coming from, there was a younger male voice speaking, " _Can I see the golden man now? Theo? Hello?_ "

Foolish stared at him dumbfounded before a beaming smile nearly split his face.

Well he was _certainly_ no longer bored!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *scrolling through tumblr, suddenly finds one fanart for rewind* P O G  
> [by RabbleDabble](https://rabble-dabble.tumblr.com/post/643061051923054593/m-sorry-dream-he-mumbles-closing-his-eyes-and)  
> we got theo on the edge looking at lava again! whoo! i mean, tw suicidal contemplation but still! it's theoooo.
> 
> WE FINALLY GET TO FOOLISH! WHOOOOOOOOOOO!! FOOLISH IS BEING RESCUED! WHOOOOO!  
> also with how foolish basically made egypt, let's just say foolish here is wearing some egyptian clothing.  
> how did theo get underneath foolish's bed?  
> well y'see-


	45. On the Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait you guys! couldn't write over the two days, first i had a headache and decided to take a break from writing Rewind, the second i was completely distracted! so i guess i took another break! at any rate, here we are! 
> 
> i hope you enjoy.

* * *

Three days into the journey and things were going unexpectedly smooth. 

Somewhat at least.

In terms of traveling, things were going smooth. But during that traveling?

_ talk to him. THEO THEO THEO! birb. Tuuubbooo I want him to heaaar usss. as much as i'd like tubbo to hear us you know he can't and probably never will. I MISS HOT FUTURE TUBBO! WHEN WILL YOU STOP?! blood blood blood. e. E! E. three days and theo still won't talk to techno alone! TECHNOBRO BE GOOD! he's trying. SCREAMING! hmmm. he's still wary of you. Are we there yet? no we're not there yet theo would've said something if we're there yet. _

Massaging his forehead, Techno expertly ignored Chat as he considered his situation.

His attempts to talk with Theo have been somewhat successful, but only when Sapnap and Tubbo were around. Or just Sapnap entirely. Whenever he and Theo were alone, the man would shut up and stay quiet, only answering sparsely and curtly before going quiet once more.

Techno has never been good at showing positive affection, emotions, feelings to other people. It was just not who he was, he wasn't an openly affectionate person, he could count the times he's said 'love' to his family on one hand. He might seem distant and aloof, which is how he wants most people to see him but he never really means to be towards his own family. At least Phil gets that, his brothers on the other hand probably don't much to his realizing regrtet. And of the times whenever he _was_ openly affectionate, it's when his brothers didn't even know because of one thing or another.

Like the time Tommy had gotten sick when he was younger. He was sure his little brother could barely even remember what Techno did for him while he was sick.

_"Tech." Tommy whimpered, small and frail- sick to his core. A high fever condemning the young blond child to bed, his little brother could barely open his eyes and was coughing almost constantly whenever he was awake. "Tech 'm hot."_

_Technoblade hummed lowly, "Want me to take off your blanket?" He asked quietly, waiting for the slight nod to peel off the blanket off of Tommy. He grabbed a towel and soaked it in cold water, wringing it before replacing the towel that was on Tommy's forehead._

_"Tech, 'm cold now." His little brother whined soon afterwards._

_"Alright, want your blanket again?"_

_"Mn."_

_Without complaint, Techno tucked the blanket around Tommy once more. Though this time, he made sure the blanket was loose and could be easily removed for the next time Tommy felt hot._

_Techno stayed with him as he slept, his father and brother were both out to find herbs for Tommy so no one was around when Techno murmured reassurance and quiet affection to his sleeping little brother. Hoping he would get better soon._

Techno didn't stay until Tommy had gotten better even though he wanted to, he and his father had been commissioned into adventuring out once more and they couldn't put it away any longer. Wilbur stayed back for Tommy while both their eldest brother and father went out into the world. When Wilbur messaged them that Tommy had gotten better without any problems, they figured that they could continue with their adventure without worrying about Tommy and Wilbur.

Wilbur was responsible after all, he could look after Tommy while they were gone.

Techno doesn't remember when their adventures started to last longer, when he and Phil decide to split with Techno joining tournaments and creating a name for himself- at some point he got to meet and beat Dream, one of his greatest achievements. The amount of pride that filled him when he defeated the man had been enormous, doubly so when Tommy screamed excitedly after the whole ordeal and Wilbur congratulated him with a wide grin. The memory made him feel warm inside and he'll admit quietly to himself that he missed those times.

Sometime after that though, things had died down. Tommy and Wilbur finally decided to go out on their own, with Tommy heading to Dream's SMP on a whim and Wilbur shortly following after.

And after that, everything escalated on both his brother's parts without him or Phil realizing. ~~He and Phil should have _known,_ should have visited earlier.~~

And here they were now, Technoblade on a journey to find the source of Undying Totems with his brother from the future who pretty much hated him, the best friend of the man who supposedly turned his brother against him and his younger brother's best friend.

The hybrid had to wonder on just _how_ this was his life sometimes because the amount of impossible events that cropped up in his lifetime over the past few months alone was damning.

Back to the present and the point; Techno's plan to talk with Theo alone? Not going so well. 

Though the plan had seemed simple enough, it really wasn't and Techno wondered if he should have let Wilbur take his place like his brother wanted. 

But then again Wilbur would've probably ended up making a mistake, not on purpose of course but it was clear that with Ghostbur's latest appearance and the little song that sent both Wilburs to their knees, Theo wouldn't particularly like having him along. Plus, between the two of them, it was clear that Techno was more fitted to accompany and help with whatever Theo was going to go up against in retrieving the Undying Totems and the source. That and Wilbur was on his last life.

Techno would have to rely on three things this journey.

First off, Sapnap; who was surprisingly accommodating and supportive of their presence. Techno has definitely noticed that the man has been trying to get Theo to talk with both him and his young companion the entire time more often, there _are_ things that the man has been trying to hide though. What they are, he doesn't know. Yet. But the hybrid can see that Sapnap was tentatively on their side in a way, why? Again, he has no idea. Still, Techno appreciates it and is equally cautious about it. That doesn't mean he won't take advantage of that support though. He's a surprising ally that Techno will keep an eye on.

Second off, his own patience; he already knew that this was going to be difficult. That trying to talk with Theo on his own or at all, would be difficult. Any mention of Dream from both Techno and Tubbo has Theo on instant alert, hyper aware and Techno knows that if he or Tubbo try to imply anything bad at all, Theo would either nip the bud with vicious precision or instantly defend Dream and then proceed to ignore them both. Something they can't have. Plus, Techno was still very suspicious over Dream himself, hearing Theo's Dream is uncomfortable to him but he bears with it and quietly learns more. He had to be patient.

And finally, Tubbo. 

His final and not-so secret weapon. 

Honestly Technoblade had been hesitant to let Tubbo come with him. Sure he was the younger version of Toby, he had clear potential and everything but he was still a teenager and wasn't used to big adventures. However bringing Toby in his stead would've been disastrous with how Theo and Toby clashed, Toby admitted that he probably wouldn't end up behaving too well on the journey anyway. Too biased and obviously too much of a charged history for Theo and Toby to end up working together.

They had in the past, but that was when survival was crucial and they had no other choice. However that stopped once Theo's Dream was dead.

There was too much between Theo and Toby, and anyone else didn't seem to fit.

But then Tubbo came up to the spotlight.

_"I'd like to go."_

_Tubbo looked determined which contrasted the stunned and dumbfounded looks he got from everyone else. "If Schlatt can get them to agree with Techno and someone else going with Theo, then I'd like to go." There were protests to that, reasons upon reasons he shouldn't go; he was young, he wasn't as skilled as Toby, he could lose his second life, Tommy didn't want him to go-_

_Techno however sees the steel in Tubbo's eyes, so similar to Toby's yet different. And sure enough, Toby saw it as well._

_They both knew that having Tubbo come along would be the best decision._

_"Alright mini-me, you can go."_

Tubbo has yet to do anything to Theo and while he did have a dislike for Dream, he hadn't spiraled into hate like Toby had yet.

Toby had lost a few traits he had when he'd been Tubbo, young, optimistic Tubbo who smiled in the face of Theo's blatant attempts to just ignore them both and was patiently trying to talk with him as well with varying results.

Their personal mission aside, Techno was more and more intrigued with the actual mission itself;

Getting the source of Undying Totems.

Theo was gradually revealing more and more of it and Techno was pretty damn sure that the source of the Undying Totem was a person.

"We'll also be raiding the temple for resources. Mostly emeralds, gold we can mine and get more in the Nether but they'll be needed for F-the source to make Totems of Undying." Theo had said and Techno was quick to catch on that the masked blond had almost said a _name_. 

It would make sense, Evokers could apparently make their own totems but why make their own totems when you have someone else who could do it for you? Someone who could apparently do it easier and faster than they could? 

His suspicions were confirmed when Theo finally admitted to exactly what and who they were aiming for at Sapnap's prompting that night when they found a place to settle down and camp.

"His name is Foolish. Foolish Gae-Mer. He's a Totem God." Theo said quietly, staring into the fire, "He's not actually an all powerful _god_ , per say, even though he's worshiped by those damned _cultists_ , he's actually their prisoner." He spat and if he didn't have his mask on, Techno was sure he was glaring. "He can make totems with gold and emeralds better than the Evokers can, and much, much faster. It's what his species was made for. He's trapped in the temple, not allowed to leave, not allowed to do anything else but just stay inside and make totems. He's been in there all his life, he's never seen the Overworld. Just read about it or heard of it."

"The cultists aren't his friends or family, they don't exactly interact with him. The normal pillagers and new evokers worship him, they're dumbasses. The other evokers just want him to give them totems. He's got no one there. He's... alone. I couldn't free him in the future, the Crimson was running amok and all that bullshit, he actually preferred to stay and die in his temple rather than face the Crimson. This time though, he'll be free. I'm getting him out of there." Theo said, hands clenched on his lap.

Sapnap nudged him from where he sat besides him, giving him a serious look, " _We're_ getting him out of there." He corrected, grinning widely as the man looked at him and nodded.

"So, we're on a rescue mission." Techno mused as Chat chanted in his head.

_RESCUE FOOLISH RESCUE FOOLISH RESCUE FOOLISH! rescue him! Rescue mission!! holy fuck there were still totem gods left?? KILL THE CULTISTS! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! we have no idea who foolish is but WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM! he cares for him, he may be able to help. THEO CARES FOR FOOLISH SO OF COURSE WE GOTTA CARE TOO! Poor Foolish being trapped somewhere doesn't sound good at all! no shit it's not good we gotta get him out of there. _

Tubbo suddenly gasped in horror causing all three of them to look at him, "If he's trapped in there then he has no idea what bees are does he?!" He exclaimed, looking _horrified_ by the prospect, the horror shifted into determination, "We _have_ to get them out of there and show him the bees!!" 

"... _snrk_..."

Techno stared at Theo who had _snorted_ , causing some disbelief before both Sapnap and Tubbo _beamed_ at the blond man who tried to compose himself and act like nothing at happened. It was too late though and suddenly Tubbo _and_ Sapnap were pestering Theo.

"We could show him all sorts of things! Like fish, birds, sheep-"  
"You think he's going to like flowers too? Dude, what does he like? You know him best."

At the question, Theo hesitated before he answered. "He likes sharks. He asked me to make him a shark costume before." He admitted and immediately both males latched on to that.

Techno sat back, watching the three of them talk. Occasionally he'd speak up to add into the conversation but he was more than content to just listen to them and slowly learn more about Theo.

The journey so far has been smooth, slowly but surely, so was their personal mission in getting closer to Theo.

* * *

" _Holy shit._ "

Theo look at the stunned faces with amusement, he and Dream had been similarly stunned and impressed when they first came to the area as well. 

Looming over the distance, a gigantic pyramid stood on the sands of the desert. Even from where they stood, right at the border where the rich woods they had come from turned into the hot deserts, the structure was big. 

For as much as he disliked the humongous building himself, he couldn't deny that it was impressive in its own right. Building it from the ground up wouldn't have been easy and its magnificence was palpable even from afar. It was just too bad that the amazing structure was just a pretty prison for someone he knew. It wouldn't be for much longer though.

"That's the Temple of Undying right there. To the east of it, there's a village where the cultists live in and to the west is a Pillager hideout. Right over that way is an evoker's dark mansion- though it's actually a school for evokers. Once the evokers 'graduate' or something, they come to the temple and get totems for themselves."

Tubbo shook his head, getting rid of his stunned look instead for a confused and thoughtful look as he looked over to him.

Theo's gotten used to Tubbo. He was... tolerable at the very least. He had thought Tubbo to be unbearable when he had first came to Tubbo's house, the teenager reminding him of his and Toby's past. Reminded him that right now, Tubbo and Tommy were still the best of friends while Theo and Toby were enemies. 

And he still thought that, was still reminded of that- Tubbo and Tommy's very existence will always remind him of that. 

But during the journey Theo has learned to ignore it in favor of just focusing on the mission. 

At the very least Tubbo didn't try to strike up a conversation whenever they were alone like Techno did, which surprised and annoyed him. And even then, it was just questions that when Theo answered would get Tubbo off his back and they'd just stay in silence until Sapnap and or Techno came. He still would've liked it if Tubbo hadn't come with them but at least it was Tubbo rather than Toby.

It'd make the mission entirely insufferable and Theo was very much sure they'd head back as soon as he and Toby argued again about Dream the moment he would mention his friend.

Really he'd been surprised and actually a bit pleased on how Techno and Tubbo haven't been prodding him about Dream whenever he was mentioned. Techno especially, he'd been sure the hybrid was after Dream's head before... Suspicious but at least things were calm.

For now anyway.

"It's kind of bugging me now, you and Techno said that killing an evoker would have them drop Undying Totems but why don't the totems work for them? Can't they use them?" Tubbo asked and Theo had to admit, it was a good question. A question he had asked Dream before.

Sapnap's face scrunched, "Yeah, killing them would have them drop the totem but it usually works for everyone and like, everything else."

"It's because of their magic." Techno says before Theo can answer, he snorts at the looks he gets, "I know some things too. Evokers have a type of magic that can interfere with their totems- they _still_ work but just on a slower pace. If you leave a totem with the body of an Evoker, the totem will break and the evoker comes back."

Huh, turns out Techno _did_ know some things. Must have either seen it for himself or found it somewhere. He nods when Sapnap looks back to him, "He's right. Totems do work on evokers, but their practice in dark magic and shady shit messes with the totems revival magic. New evokers can use totems just fine, with only a bit of delay but older ones, the type you see in mansions and raids and shit- you get their totems after they die and they stay dead."

"Ohh." 

Theo glances over to the temple before turning back towards the woods. "C'mon, we got a lot of shit to do before we can rescue Foolish. There's a shitton of pillager fucks in the deserts so we can't just walk over there." They follow after him, heading back into the woods and back towards where they had set up camp. 

"So, what's the plan Theo?" Sapnap asks with a look of eager anticipation- as nice as it was to travel with Theo, Techno and Tubbo, it's actually been a bit more boring than he'd thought it'd be. _Now_ , they would get right into the action. Hopefully at least. "What are we going to do?"

Techno hummed, "You've been keeping quite on what exactly you were planning to do. I hope you've adjusted whatever you had in mind to include us." 

"Yeah! We're here too, we're here to help!" Tubbo exclaimed, grinning widely with eager and somewhat nervous determination. 

"Don't you fucking worry, the plan I got in mind will do just fine. Sapnap and I could've done it just fine on our own," Or he could've just done it on _his_ own. "But having you shits around will actually make this easier." He still could've done just fine on his own though. 

However a little help wouldn't hurt he guesses.

Plus if he said they couldn't help they'd probably bitch and pester him for important things to do.

Either way, he's getting Foolish out one way or another.

And the way he has in mind was going to be great.

Kind of simple in retrospect but still great nonetheless, they all just had to be very careful.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D serotonin inducing fanart!  
> [by Owlwinter ](https://imgur.com/a/3gihQyx)  
> THEO RELAXING IN LAVA FUCK YE  
> [by xTychex:D ](https://1tyche1.tumblr.com/post/643104212472987648/im-new-to-tmblr-so-i-have-no-idea-how-this-works)  
> again i was scrolling through tumblr AND I FOUND FANART zfbs IT'S THEO!  
> [by shixiboiangsty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479419)  
> owner and friend dream with theo plus his loyalty enchant :)  
> [by yeoubi-i](https://yeoubi-i.tumblr.com/post/643239937611825152/theo)  
> we got more THEO!  
> [by yeoubi-i](https://yeoubi-i.tumblr.com/post/643341598374166528/toby)  
> A MATCHING TOBY!  
> [by rena-draws](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/643336339887177728/recent-rewind-doodles-i-wanna-see-more-theo-n)  
> DOODLES! we got some theo and tubbo interactions here :D
> 
> goddamn im happy i've been able to find a couple of cool fanart on tumblr X))))  
> however if you're uncomfortable with me linking your art please do tell me! i will immediately remove it. 
> 
> techno and tubbo are trying their best, but theo is a stubborn stubborn man. at least sapnap is there to help and it's working. slowly. gradually. 
> 
> it was kind of hard to type out techno's bit in the chapter and it unintentionally took over most of it but hey! progress. also five chapters let before this turns into like, fucking 50 chapters. wow. and we're only a bit after halfway done with the story. we're getting closer and closer to the end.
> 
> SWITCHING TO WISHES AFTER THIS CHAPTER! which means three new chapters for Wishes and Family! gonna take a little break between though, admittedly i might be getting a bit burnt out haha. at any rate though, i'll see you all after i updated Wishes and Family three times!


	46. Tunnel

* * *

"I was wondering why you told me to pack up the leftover soul sand we had." Sapnap said as he got out another stack of the blocks out of the enderchest that Theo had put down. "It's a good thing we got a shit ton of it huh?"

Theo smirked underneath his mask, nodding to Sapnap, "Definitely." 

"This also explains why you had us stop by a bastion to get those damn boots." Techno muttered, remembering the strange moment when Theo had them stop at a certain Bastion that had been occupied by some piglins. It had taken a while to haggle for those boots and Theo's gold had certainly taken a hit, not that he cared. He could always grind for more later after they saved Foolish, besides, it was for Foolish anyway so it was worth every bar of gold Theo had given away.

"Think those'll last the whole way? I mean, the distance between the escape spot and the pyramid, temple thing is quite far." Tubbo pointed out, leaning against his enchanted pickaxe as he glanced over to them. 

Theo nodded again as he mined up the ender chest and stored it away, "It'll be enough, we're not going the whole way with these. Just enough to put distance between us and that pyramid in the shortest amount of time possible. I would have used ice if I had enough but soul sand should be better for us." He said as he checked his coordinates as well as their direction. They were currently deep underground, very, very deep. Just a few blocks away from their camp initially but still very, very deep underground.

They were deep enough that they could find diamonds if they wanted, and maybe they would but that wasn't what they were doing. 

Oh no, the main focus was to rescue Foolish after all. So they were going to dig a tunnel, right underneath the cultist's noses.

Their camp was far away from the temple, hidden within the forest. Though the camp was temporary, they'd abandon it as soon as they got Foolish out- it was still too close to the territory of the damned cultists for Theo's liking so they would get Foolish to the campsite where they started their tunnel and then flee the area towards a safer and more hidden location.

Thankfully their trip to the temple had given them a lot of locations to choose from.

At any rate though, they began to dig the tunnel. The tunnel was narrow, it had to be for the plan and half-way towards the temple, the tunnel split. 

"Theo you are the _best_ and I want to know that I love and appreciate you as a friend." Sapnap told him sincerely with a big smile on his face as they stood in a temporary little carved out hole they had made to rest and eat, it'd be filled up as soon as Sapnap and Techno left. "This is going to be _awesome_."

Theo snorted, smiling slightly at the man's enthusiasm. "Yeah yeah, go have fun but remember to be careful." He told him, he turned to Technoblade, "Make sure he's okay, I'll fucking throttle you if he dies or gets severely injured." He threatened, ignoring the protests that came from Sapnap. He had promised George and Dream that he'd keep Sapnap safe and alive after all, and though things right now were complicated, he had no choice but to rely on Technoblade to make sure nothing happens to him.

The hybrid looked amused, "I'll keep an eye on him." He replied, "Besides Theo, we have armor, food and potions. Sapnap will be more than fine." 

"Yeah man! I'll be _great_ \- Techno's got my back!" Sapnap nodded, sending the piglin hybrid a thumbs up. When Theo huffs and looks away, distracted with something, Sapnap turns to Tubbo and whispers, "You got Theo's back okay Tubbo? He'll probably be a jerk and all that but don't mind him. And it may not seem like it but he's got your back too." The teen gives him a thankful smile and together with Theo, they bid the two a temporary farewell as they separated for the sake of the mission.

Theo didn't really want to be left alone with Tubbo, he'd been hesitant to send Sapnap off with Technoblade however Sapnap had _really_ wanted to go and be the distraction needed for Foolish's escape. Not to mention he and Technoblade would actually make a good duo for chaos and destruction, what with Sapnap's latent pyromania and Technoblade's naturally destructive capabilities.

If they were working together to cause a detrimental diversion- well, it'd be _one hell_ of a distraction. Something they'd dearly need for this.

So that left Tubbo with him.

He wanted Tubbo to go with them but Sapnap was adamant that _someone_ should go with him to help place the soul sand, 'make it easier on his part' the man said.

It would've been too aggravating to be Technoblade, and thus Tubbo was his only choice.

Between Technoblade and Tubbo, he'd choose Tubbo. _Only_ because Tubbo could behave and wasn't as skilled in defending himself. Yet. He was good but he wasn't Toby or Technoblade, he had potential but if push comes to shove, Theo could easily knock Tubbo down a notch and make sure he doesn't do anything. He wouldn't kill him of course, he actually didn't want that at all. Tubbo was a teenager, he was hardly a threat- physically at least.

Emotionally and mentally? Still definitely not a threat. _Totally_. Theo was over his past after all, why would this short male be a threat to him?

_"Tommy look! BEES!" Tubbo exclaimed happily, a bright smile on his face._

_Hand in hand, Tubbo gave him a determined grin, "Us against the world big guy. Us against the world."_

_Wincing, Tubbo carefully prodded the new scar that spanned across his torso and neck, "It's- it's not that bad Toms. I'm fine, see? Got a wicked new scar from the debacle. It's- It's kinda cool." He said with a strained cheery tone._

_"WE WON!" Tubbo screamed with the rest of them as it finally clicked._

_Tubbo looked angry and tired, "One day- you couldn't go ONE DAY without trouble- Tommy we can't risk going at war again with DREAM!"_

_"Dream I've made my decision." Tubbo said solemnly, his eyes going hard and his tone shaking ever so slightly._

_In the distance, Tubbo watched him before disappearing into the trees like he'd been a mirage the whole time. Maybe he was._

_Eyes wide and lost, Tubbo reached out to him as the world burned and exploded around them, "Tommy?"_

_"DREAM YOU BASTARD GIVE TOMMY BACK!" Tubbo screamed as he chased after them, desperation and fury laced in his voice._

_He looked tired, exhausted, but no less steel-eyed and determined as the Nether heat bore down on them all. "Tommy."_

_"I'm not giving back Mellohi." Tubbo told him, trembling as tears gathered in his eyes, "Not until you come home Toms."_

_Hands clasped together, Tubbo grunted and pulled him up, panting as the screams of the egg-infected people rang down below. "I got you."_

_"... Why him Tommy? Why him?" Tubbo asks quietly, holding his torch up within the cave of their tunnel. "He hurt you, he- he-"_

_Tubbo rolled his eyes, a look of bitter amusement on his face, "Har har." He huffed, "Stop calling me that, I'm not even president anymore you ass."_

_Tubbo's hurt look morphed into hard, scowling anger, "He's INFECTED- I don't care if he's immune to the control- he's still DANGEROUS!"_

_"When Dream dies, what's gonna happen to you Tommy?" Tubbo asks him, looking concerned._

_It's quiet before Tubbo speaks, smiling slightly with a tinge of hope, "You know you're always welcomed to come back Tommy, everyone misses you."_

_From afar, Tubbo pleads at him, hopeful and desperate, "Tommy please- Dream is dead! You can come back now!"_

_"TOMMY!" Tubbo runs right at him, the laboratory shaking around them before silver takes his vision._

"Theo?"

Theo's breath hitched almost painfully and he realized he'd stopped mining. Tubbo was behind him, thankfully not _right_ behind him but still too close for Theo's comfort. "Are y-" "I'm _fine_. Just got lost in thought." He interrupted coolly before he picked up his pickaxe and started mining once more. Thank god for the Efficiency enchantments, it made mining so much easier. 

It's rhythmic almost, hearing the sound of hearing both their picks break stone, a small beat as Tubbo places soul sand behind him. It's the only sound Theo hears as Tubbo is mercifully silent, focused on the task. 

Of course the silence can only last so long before Tubbo speaks up, "So uh," He starts and Theo opens his mouth to tell him to focus on mining, "What's Foolish like? You've talked a lot about him so far, I don't even know what he looks like." 

Theo paused in his mining for a moment before continuing on. If he's a bit slower than he originally was as he talks, Tubbo either didn't notice or chose not to comment. "Foolish... He's a nice guy. In the future, despite being trapped in a temple and being unable to leave, he was optimistic and kind of cheery most of the time Dream and I visited him. As for looks- well, right now he's entirely made of gold, he's a totem in human form really."

"Woah... Wait is he _actually_ made of gold?" Tubbo asks, sounding awed and confused on how a person could be made of gold.

Theo couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, "He is. He bleeds liquid gold too."

"Holy crap... I wanna see the gold man!"

"You'll get to see him soon if nothing goes to shit too early."

"Hell yeah!"

He's forgotten how nice Tubbo had been when he wasn't hung up on something as stupid as hating Dream.

They'd been best friends before.

They weren't right now of course, but... Tubbo wasn't the worst company to have he guesses, even if he was essentially everything he had left behind.

~~He'd been made to leave it behind, in time he just embraced it. What else could he do?~~

He guesses Tubbo's not that bad.

He still wanted to get Foolish and head back to the SMP as soon as possible. Despite the consistent messages he and Sapnap got from George and Dream, he couldn't help but think there was something going on back home.

* * *

Staring at the two discs in his hands, he glanced up at the man before him, disbelieving and wary. "These- Why- Why the fuck are you giving these back to me? What- Fucking hell, what is Dream up to? What is this? Is this a trick? If I actually accept this am I revoking L'Manberg's independence? I won't accept them if that's the fucking case. What the shit is going on here George?" he questioned rapidly, feeling leery over the sudden 'gift' that George had give him out of the ender-damned blue.

The colorblind man had come to L'Manberg to give Tommy back both Cat and Mellohi.

The _actual_ two discs, neither were fake. Tommy would've immediately recognized if they were, but the discs in his hands were _his_ discs. His Cat, his Mellohi.

He felt ecstatic, why wouldn't he? It's been _months_ since he'd handed them both over to Dream for L'Manberg's independence and here he was holding them once again. But that was the thing. He had given both discs to _Dream_ for L'Manberg's independence, for the freedom and stabilization of his country. Why the _hell_ was he getting them back?

Was this Dream's way of saying that L'Manberg wasn't independent anymore? 

"No no- L'Manberg's still independent. You can take your discs back and keep them Tommy, Dream doesn't need them anymore because of the treaty." George told him, seeming to be utterly sincere with his words. "I swear, that's all. Dream would've given them to you himself but..." He trailed off, looking over Tommy's shoulder with a somewhat nervous smile on his face.

Tommy looked back and saw Toby, Ghostbur and Wilbur watching from a distance. Toby and Wilbur looking at George with suspicious look while Ghostbur waved at Tommy cheerily. The blond teen snorted, waving back at the three of them. "I'd call him a pussy in any other situation but he's actually smart not to come here without Theo." He deadpans to the colorblind man.

"He didn't want to risk anything so I came instead." George told him, amused. Though that amusement dropped into a solemn look, "This... Dream won't be making any trouble for L'Manberg. Not unless L'Manberg does something serious first, okay? It's not a threat by the way, just try not to cause any serious problems or like, threaten the SMP in turn."

Tommy narrows his eyes at him, clutching his discs close, "You do know that this all seems hella fucking suspicious right? After everything that's happened, why the hell is he doing this now? I've-I've learned a shit ton from Toby, did you know that Dream turn into a complete ender-damned asshole or did Theo give you some rose-tinted overview of the Dream that he knew?" 

He watches George winces and there's something in George's face that makes him pause.

"Theo told us a lot." George started slowly, pausing as if to think over his words, "He's- look, shit's complicated and as much as I'd like to say everything. It's not exactly my place to say it." He sighed, shaking his head. "But let's just say that you're not the only one who's looking forward to a changed future and that like Toby, Theo's done his part to change the future for the better."

Ominous and confusing. 

Tommy sent him a dissatisfied look that just makes the man laugh, still the blond contemplated his words as George left for the SMP and Toby, Wilbur and Ghostbur finally came over to his side. Worried over him and shocked at the sight of the two circular objects in his hands.

Theo had done his part to change the future for the better.

And just what did he exactly consider 'better'?

Fuck, there's a lot of things he wants to talk about with a lot of people.

His bitchy future-self being at the top of the list.

* * *

Despite the fact that Foolish at the moment had no idea of who he was, the totem god had grabbed his hand and helped him out of the hole he'd made and been in. Theo thanked him before getting his help in getting Tubbo out of the hole as well.

"Oh my Ender he _is_ made of gold." Tubbo breathed the moment he saw Foolish in all his godly glory. "Hi Foolish! I'm Tubbo, it's quite the pleasure to meet you!" He greeted enthusiastically, shaking the hand that he was still holding.

Foolish grinned at him, happily returning the shake and greeting as well. "Hi Tubbo! I am very confused but it's a pleasure to meet you too!" He exclaimed and Theo smiled underneath his mask. The totem god turned to him, "And you are?"

"Theo. Call me Theo Foolish." 

"Theo! Okay, wow. This is- this is very confusing but so very exciting. How did you guys get in here? I thought the temple was impenetrable." Foolish asked, not even panicked at the fact that there were strangers in his temple, in his _room_. If anything, he was ecstatic really. No one has ever broken into his room, also he had company! The last person that wasn't one of his followers or the evokers he had met had been _years_ ago. They were probably dead by now. 

Tubbo giggled and pointed back towards underneath Foolish's ridiculously huge and lavish bed. "We came through the hole silly! Also _technically_ your temple _is_ impenetrable but only if you try to break in from above or by the sides apparently. The below part is a bit weaker and it wasn't really easy going through those four layers of obsidian but Theo and I managed!" 

"Ooh! Good to know!" Foolish's smile turned into a thoughtful frown and he tilted his head, "How do you know about that anyway?"

"I told him, and to answer your question on how I know this shit is that it's complicated and I'll answer that question way later on. Right now we're on a clock you two." Theo told them firmly, "Tubbo, go through the chests and get as many emeralds as you can, anything else that looks valuable, you can leave the gold though. We can get more later on."

Tubbo nodded, saluting at Theo before scrambling over to the chests that were in Foolish's room. He had an abundance of emeralds and a few other items within his room, it was nothing compared to the actual storage of the temple but seeing as they couldn't access that right now, Foolish's chest will have to do.

"Wha- hey! Those are _my_ things!" Foolish protested but stopped when Theo stepped in front of him. "You're here to steal from me." He said, no longer smiling. 

"You're half-right about that." Theo hummed, he took in a deep breath and adjusted his mask to the side of his face. His grey-blue eyes staring straight into Foolish's emerald green ones. "We're also here to break you out." He told him, watching those eyes widen with shock.

"I- _what?_ "

"You can get out of this temple Foolish. Out of this _prison_. You can see the Overworld and experience things you've never experienced before." Theo told him, his face honest and true. As uncomfortable as it was to have his mask off his face, Foolish had to see that he meant every word he said. That he was telling the truth. "There's just two things you need to do to be free."

Immediately the awe and shock on Foolish's face was wiped away by caution and an expectant look. 

Despite how Foolish had acted, how optimistic he'd seem.

He was still a Totem God. 

He had lived a long life, and he was far from naive.

Theo knew that.

_"He has you branded." Foolish murmured as Tommy froze in place, the seeds clenched in his hands. "I feel the connection, the bond that chains you two together, that chains you to him. I can't do anything about it, but it's there."_

_Tommy stood there, little chicks clucking and gathering at his feet for the seeds he held as he and Foolish stared at each other. "It's not a brand." Tommy finally said, looking down at the chicks, sprinkling a few seeds on the floor for them to eat. "It's a tattoo."_

_"A tattoo that you asked for?" He questioned, smiling solemnly when Tommy didn't answer him. "You're kinda like me huh? Dream is your temple, but you're not his god. If anything, he's your god. You're like me and kind of like the old mindless followers that came to my temple." Carefully stepping over the chicks, Foolish tentatively wrapped his arms around Tommy, giving him a loose hug that he could easily break out of._

_He doesn't._

_"If you had the chance to be free from here." Tommy started quietly one day during one of their visits, he's sitting on Foolish's bed as Foolish played with his newest animal companion. A snowy fox, "Would you take it?"_

_The golden man instantly replied, "Yes."_

_"Even if you lost something important just to be free?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Even your godhood?"_

_It takes a moment before Foolish answered quietly, "Yeah. What's the point of being a god if I'm all alone in the temple now?" He smiled, it's a bittersweet smile, "I wasn't much of a god in the first place. Still not much right now either. I don't think I've seen myself as a god in a very long time Tommy. So it wouldn't really matter if I lost my godhood. Heck, if I did, I could finally eat things and leave this place!" Tommy nodded, watching Foolish laugh and coo at the playful fox he had._

"I'll tell you this Foolish, I'm not breaking you out for free. I made a deal with a lot of people back home, if I do break you out. You have to supply a small chest amount of totems twice a month to them." Theo told him, smiling slightly at the bewildered look on the totem god's face. A small chest amount couldn't compare to the two large chests Foolish had to fill from time to time. "That's the first thing you need to know and do to be free."

There was hope building in Foolish's chest as he stared at the scarred, faded man in front of him. Tubbo had stopped pilfering his chests to watch the ordeal with curious eyes as Foolish asked carefully. "And the second thing?"

Theo offered him a potion. 

It was a strange one that neither Tubbo nor Foolish had ever seen before. 

It was orange and red, the two colors swirled endlessly in the bottle, the enchantment surrounding it was blue and though it looked similar to a certain potion that Theo favored, it wasn't that at all.

_"I need to you to make me a potion." Theo tells the old piglin. "I'll be in the debt of the faction if you do make this potion." The Warped Priest hummed, tilting his old head before nodding._

_"Very well, I shall make this potion for you. It has been voiced."_

"Give up your godhood."

Foolish blinked as he stared at Theo with a dumbfounded look. "What?"

"If you really want to be free, then give up your godhood. As soon as you grab his potion and pour it on your chains, you won't be considered a 'god' anymore. Not a full one anyway. You'd still be able to make totems but it probably won't be as easy as before." 

It had taken a couple of years of research. Dream had found everything to free Foolish before he died, unfortunately by then, Theo was still not allowed to go to the Warped Forest and the Warped Priest had finally died, not to mention most of the Overworld was overtaken and finally approaching the Nether. His Foolish had decided to stay in the temple, take care of his animals and planned to die the moment the Crimson breached his temple's defenses. 

Theo hadn't wanted to leave Foolish alone, but the enchanted gold and netherite chains around his ankles would prevent him from leaving the temple ever and without the potion to destroy the chains... 

"Well?" Theo questioned, holding up the potion to the imprisoned totem god. "This is your only chance of freedom Foolish. What do you say?"

The golden being stared at the potion in his hand before he smiled.

"I wasn't much of a god anyway."

* * *

His skin and hair wasn't all gold anymore, his hair was brown now like Tubbo's and his skin was more yellowish instead of shiny gold. And his eyes weren't all green, but green pupils on white. He would come to find he no longer bled liquid gold but bled red like most other people.

His body felt _weird_ , like before things had been so different. But now he felt more grounded to reality, more weak, however at the same time he felt lighter than before as the binding enchantments on him disappeared and he wasn't forced to stay within the temple anymore. 

Foolish stared at the melting chains that used to be around his ankles, he took a cautious step forward, almost stumbling on how weak his legs seemed to be compared to before. 

No jingle.

_No jingle._

"Heh."

He was free.

" _Hehehe!_ "

_He was free._

" _HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA!!!_ "

He threw himself at Theo, wrapping his arms tightly around the man who made a surprised noise at the sudden hug but thankfully didn't say anything and just hugged back. "Thank you! _Thank you thank you thank you thank-_ " He chanted, glee and happiness overflowing him as he relished on how lighter he felt without anything chaining him down.

"You're welcome! Now put these boots on so we can get you out of here!"

He doesn't hesitate, he slips on the enchanted iron boots and eagerly crawls underneath his bed. 

Just in time too as he, Tubbo and Tommy climb down the hole, the door to his room was opened.

As Tubbo grabbed his hand and told him to run with all his might on the weird blocks that he finds out are called 'soul sand', he never once stops smiling and whoops loudly as he's suddenly _running_ so very fast through the tunnel that Theo and Tubbo made.

Behind him, Theo places down block after block of Tnt. He doesn't know what they do but he doesn't care because he's _free._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we are BACK  
> [by rena-draws](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/643466110828756992/foolish-doodles-from-rewind-i-wanted-to-draw)  
> FOOLISH DOODLES.  
> [by Diamondia ](https://msdiamondia.tumblr.com/post/643545728871006208/what-made-an-account-here-to-be-able-to-post)  
> AAAA THEO COWERING FROM DREAM  
> [by rabble-drabble](https://rabble-dabble.tumblr.com/post/643918828806569984/theoinnit-from-rewind-be-like-this-bitch)  
> ehehehe techno tubbo and theo
> 
> YEAAHHHHH FOOLISH IS FREEEEEE AND WE ARE BACK!!!!!  
> so basically theo's plan was to tunnel underneath the pyramid, line the way with soul sand and use soul speed enchanted boots to run back, block the way with tnt as a trap for whichever unlucky sod that tries to come after them. to distract and mask the escape, sapnap and techno were unleashed on the unfortunate pillager cultists after tunneling towards their village. it works because that's as convoluted of a plan i can think of for this, i literally cannot think of anything else.
> 
> almost didn't update today, got swept into watching things and sleeping a lot. anyway, things are progressing quite smoothly. also??? 4 chapters??? away??? from 50??? POG????
> 
> no seriously, i didn't really expect to get this far. thank you all so much for reading this. to everyone who's stuck from the start to the ones who just joined now, from the commenters short and long to the artists that gave fanart; THANK YOU SO MUCH. we're not ending on chapter 50, but that's one hell of a milestone.
> 
> ~~get ready guys we're entering the end game now.~~  
>  ~~we're a fourth away from the ending of Rewind :)~~


	47. An Explosive Escape

* * *

Foolish has never brought his body to its very limits, with the chains on his ankles he couldn't really run properly and what would even be the point? He wasn't even sure what his limit was since he was a totem god.

Was being the newly important keyword here.

He wasn't a god anymore.

He had no idea what he was but he did not care.

Whatever he was now lacked the endless stamina that Foolish had once had, his chest was starting to hurt, his limbs were beginning to ache and there was a thin layer of sweat covering his now yellowish skin. 

He has never felt more alive than he did right now, running within a somewhat cramped tunnel alongside the two males that had broken him out of his prison.

The sensation of wind tousling his hair as he ran as fast as he could, the slight ache in his legs as he was forced to run as fast as he could, the small but startling pain in his chest as for once in a very long time, he was breathing more heavily than usual. There was even a slight emptiness in his stomach, it grew the longer Foolish ran. Was this hunger? 

Was he experiencing hunger for the very first time? Along with exhaustion?

He _loved it_.

He'd probably end up hating it but right now, Foolish laughed as he ran after Tubbo, the much younger male -so much younger compared to him- holding his hand firmly and tugging him along as they ran while Theo was preoccupied with running behind them and filling the tunnel with explosive blocks of Tnt. 

Suddenly the speed they had seemed to drop as the line of soul sand abruptly stopped at a certain point. Foolish yelped as he stumbled from the sudden change, thankfully Tubbo seemed to have expected that and helped stabilize him. " _Wow!_ That was _crazy!_ " The once-god laughed, panting as something in his chest was beating heavily and something else in his chest was aching quite painfully. "Can we do it again?"

"Another time another place Foolish!" Theo replied quickly, "Quick, Tubbo message Sapnap and Techno, Foolish, put these on." He shoved an enchanted netherite chestplate and helmet to Foolish's direction. He and Tubbo had to take off their armor to get into the temple relatively unnoticed. There had been detecting runes carved into the sandstone of the temple, if they had kept wearing their enchanted armor while using their enchanted picks to mine- they would've been instantly detected.

Theo had forgotten to get Foolish his own armor in his plan, but that was fine, Foolish could use his half of his armor instead. He might need it more than he did in the current state he was in, and Theo had gotten way too far to let him die so easily. He wasn't a totem god anymore- he seemed to be still part totem at the least but Theo had no idea how strong or how fragile Foolish was compared to them. 

"Okay!" Foolish happily agreed, plonking the helmet on his head and slipping into the enchanted chesplate, it readjusted to his size easily and he had to say, the armor was pretty cool. Also he got to wear something else for a change instead of his usual garments! "Now what?" He asked as Tubbo frantically and quickly pressed his fingers against something, a communicator he'd come to learn later on and much to his delight, he'd get one of his own. 

Before Theo could reply, the ground began to tremble, as did the walls and ceiling. A continuous and systematic _boom_ was heard and both Theo and Tubbo paled, "They found the hole so soon?!" 

Theo shoved them both forward, " _RUN!_ " He shouted urgently as the trembling turned into violent shaking as the line of Tnt he had laid out in the soul sand tunnel had been set off to explode. Meaning that his trap had been triggered, it had been triggered earlier than he expected- Tubbo was right, they had checked underneath the bed and found the hole. 

What was faster, three people running from an explosion without enhanced speed or the explosion itself?

The three of them were about to find out.

_boom boom Boom BOOM **BOOM**_

" ** _THEO!_** "

* * *

There's enraged screams and explosions going off all around him, there's a scent of ash in the air as well as gunpowder, the ground shakes with each explosion and Sapnap is having the _time of his life_. Theo's plan was the _best_ , no matter what George and Dream might say in the future. Anything involving arson was pretty good in his book.

Quickly throwing down a few more blocks of Tnt, Sapnap ignites it with his flint and steel, using the other unlit explosive block as a vaulting point to get away from the explosion, he quickly ducks around the corner for shelter and there's a manic, wide smile on his face as the resounding **_BOOM_** shakes the environment around him, damaging the sandstone shack he'd duck behind.

He looks back around the corner to see his destruction and laughs at the sizable hole that was left behind.

A low growl and grunt catches his attention and he smirks at the two pillager cultists that managed to spot him. He readies his sword for combat and dodges the incoming arrow shot by one of them before bolting forward to face them both.

Around him the once almost respectable looking village was in ruins, buildings were smoking and falling apart from the explosions he and Technoblade set off, their crops were on fire and the pillagers were raging at the destruction caused by the two of them.

Normally, the destruction and griefing of a village wouldn't really cause Sapnap to be that happy- in fact, he probably would've felt a bit guilty after the thrill of destruction left him. However this wasn't any normal village.

It was a pillager village, and a cultist one at that.

Pillagers were notoriously evil, they were rarely ever neutral. They decimated peaceful villages on the daily, kill innocent people and were followers of dark magic. Hell _these_ pillagers were _cultists_ and were keeping one of Theo's friends prisoner so as far as Sapnap could care- this village didn't mean shit.

And it was already lucky that Sapnap and Technoblade were meant to be distractions, it really could've been _so much worse_.

_"You have soul sand and wither skulls." Technoblade said slowly, a look of thoughtful consideration on his face._

_Theo turned to look at him, "No. You and Sapnap are not making withers." He said firmly but paused, "Not unless shit_ really _hits the fan. Stick to fucking good old fashion Tnt and arson."_

Sapnap could do arson.

He grinned as he set fire to another one of the few trees within the villages. Cackling as he quickly built up towards the top of the roof of a caved in building. " _Whoo!_ " What a _rush!_

From afar, he could see Techno surrounded by pillagers, a small thread of concern appeared before it abated as he got a closer look. Techno was smiling savagely as he swung around a sword towards the incoming pillagers who wielded their axes at him, using his shield to block the arrows from hitting him and was pretty much holding himself easily against the crowd of cultists. It was hardly a fight, it was a one-sided slaughter.

It was one thing to watch the piglin hybrid go fight _and_ wind against Dream, that had been impressive enough. But seeing the bloodthirsty smile on the hybrid's face as he ruthlessly killed one pillager after another- the sight made him shiver and be glad that Techno wasn't considering him to be an enemy. Ender, Techno's bloodthirsty piglin side was really showing right now.

High-pitched, creepy laughter echoed around him and Sapnap's guard instantly went up as he recognized the sound. Three small ghostly figures with wings and swords appeared from somewhere, probably where their summoner was. His smile dropped into a serious frown as he quickly equipped his shield against the Vexes who stab him. The damn things were annoying, but at the very least it meant that the evokers were finally coming.

_"Make sure to be careful. This won't be like a normal type of raid, there's a school of evokers blocks away from the village. There'll be more evokers than usual in time, deal with them quickly but make sure to retreat when too many show up."_

Sapnap huffed as he sliced into the last Vex, watching it fade into thin air. Very quickly, he spots the evoker that summoned them and switches to his bow.

Just as he releases an arrow, his communicator let out a loud _Ping!_ and he perks because the only group chat he's left unmute on his communicator was the one with Tubbo, Techno and Theo. Temporarily abandoning his battle with the evoker, he parkours to safer grounds, quickly checking the chat.

<Tubbo_> WE GOT HIM!!! HWAD BACK 2 SITEWELL MEET U THERE :DDD

Grinning widely, he looks for Technoblade so they can make their retreat.

He finds the hybrid laughing almost maniacally atop one of the buildings, " _Blood for the blood god!_ " The warrior shouts into the air, raising his bloodied sword before jumping down to kill some more pillagers, an explosion going off from the roof of the building.

Nice.

Impressive and slightly terrifying as it is though, it was time for them to go. Sapnap quickly and loudly shouts for him. " _HEY TECHNOBLADE! IT'S TIME! LET'S GO!_ " He jumps off the building he was on, landing on a quickly placed block of water before running off towards Techno who grunts in something near disappointment but he definitely heard him and understood.

With a low animalistic snarl, Technoblade gave one last swooping swing before charging his way to freedom.

It's a chase to escape the enraged cultists from there.

They can't go back to the tunnel they had made, by now there might be pillagers already in the tunnel and while that wouldn't be a problem, it's harder to fight in such a cramp space. Not to mention the fact that there was a big chance they'd be caught in the explosion if they tried to head back through the tunnel. Theo's plan to line the tunnel coming from the temple with Tnt was great but also very dangerous, at the very least though, he had and Tubbo had armor to help deal with that.

So that left him and Techno no other choice but to flee into the woods. 

Of course they didn't directly go to their campsite, they had to lose the pillagers and evokers first.

Thankfully they had planned it beforehand, there was a pathway they could use to get to the campsite while simultaneously losing their tails. They could easily kill any persistent or unlucky ones that continued their chase after them. 

" _Hehehe-_ that was _awesome!_ " Sapnap whooped somewhat quietly as he and Techno took a slight breather, panting as they hid among the dense trees.

The hybrid rolled his eyes, breathing heavily through his nose, "If you want us to be found out I'd say you should be a bit quieter there Sapnap." He tells him, taking in deep, steadying breaths while wiping the blood off his cheek with a slight grimace. 

Sapnap realized that Techno was splattered with more blood than he was, having gone more personally in dealing with the village. Sapnap cringed slightly but shook his head and shrugged, at least it wasn't _his_ blood on him. Theo would have a fit and would legitimately try to throttle Techno if that had been the case. 

He didn't have any particularly bad injuries, a few cuts from close axe swings, he was mostly considered about the bruises he'd find from running around, falling, hitting the deck to avoid explosions he and Techno set off. Already he could feel the adrenaline start to drain and the sore aches of today's activities coming to haunt his ass for the next couple of days.

"Let's go Sapnap."

"Right."

It's a careful but straight trip back towards their little campsite where they would have to quickly pack whatever was left and leave for a safer location. The camp might be hidden for now but who knows how long that would last. 

There's a small sense of camaraderie between them. Apparently one great way to bond one man to another was to participate in a mutually enjoyable activity. Destroying a cultist village together was one great example of such an activity.

However there was more to that.

Earlier on a day or so, while he and Techno were mining a tunnel towards the village, Sapnap had gotten the courage to talk to Technoblade.

_"Dream, George and I want what's best for Theo." He told him, feeling apprehensive but also determined. "He's- a complicated dude. He doesn't actually hate you guys despite how he's been acting. He's just- he's just angry from how you all treat him."_

_Techno gives him a skeptical but thoughtful look, "_ Just _that?" He questioned, knowing that there was more to it._

_Sapnap gives him a helpless smile, "Well, there's also the fact that you're all so quick to dunk on Dream- which is very understandable but you don't see George and I hating on Wilbur so quickly." He pointed out, trying to get him to realize that hating Dream right now was pointless and very unfair._

_"... You've got a point there..." Techno said reluctantly, frowning at the wall. Briefly his daze goes distant and Sapnap now recognizes it as the hybrid listening to the odd voices that only he and Toby could hear. He kind of wonders on how that works but quickly waves the thought away as Techno's gaze focuses back on him. "Why are you doing this? Why help Tubbo and I with Theo? Also I hope you realize that even though yes, we were quick to 'dunk' on Dream, we don't exactly trust him for very obvious reasons."_

_Fair enough, as long as they knew that though. "Because I care about Theo. He's helped Dream, George and I a lot ever since he came and we want to help him. Getting him to at least talk to you guys and not end up aggravating you and Toby- that's kind of one the things we can do to help him. We..." He trails off, frowning._

_They just wanted Theo to be himself and be happy._

_To reconcile with the family that still cared for him and the best friend that still yearned for him._

_However that would be hard after that Theo's Dream did to him, they still needed to find a way to get that enchantment off his back._

_"It'll take a while, and it's not going to be easy. But it'll be kind of eas_ ier _if you guys could stop treating the whole thing like he had no choice and that Dream's the big bad villain here. Maybe he was in the future but all Dream wants right now is like, fucking stability and peace. I promise that's all he wants, he also cares for Theo so like-" Sapnap struggled to put it all into words without blurting out everything. Damn it this hard, but he had to do his part. He had to get Technoblade to be open-minded or at least a bit more considerate._

_Techno's eyes are searching and complicated, Sapnap shuts his mouth and nervously holds his look until the hybrid huffs and looks away. "Things are already complicated and I can tell it'll be more complicated from here on out." He sighed, shaking his head. "I'll think about it and tell the others."_

_Sapnap grins as they both turn in for the night. It would be one hectic day tomorrow after all._

That's like, two steps forward in the right direction at least. It'd be a long way there, but it'd be worth it in the end.

They arrived at the campsite, it was somewhat deep within a cave underneath a gathering or trees, it was empty so Theo, Tubbo and Foolish had yet to arrive. That was fine, they had time to pack up so they could immediately leave towards that safer location they had planned to go to.

They got to work, patiently waiting for the three males to appear so they could leave. 

However, Sapnap couldn't help the small seed of dread that was within his stomach. Things were going well, nothing to worry about right?

Right?

From the staircase that lead down into the tunnel, two voices echoed upwards to them. One familiar, and one not.

" _SAPNAP! TECHNO!! HELP!_ "  
" _SAPNAP! TECHNO!_ "

Immediately they shared a wide-eyed look before bolting down the staircase and Sapnap was horrified to see Tubbo and the guy he assumes correctly to be Foolish, carrying an unconscious Theo between them.

An unconscious _hurt_ Theo.

His mask had been cracked in two and it hung uselessly by the strap around Theo's neck, blood dripped down Theo's forehead and there was the smell of burnt flesh in the air coming from Theo's back. 

" _Theo! Oh Ender oh fuck-_ "

He and Technoblade were quick to take the unconscious blond from Tubbo and Foolish's tired grasp, the five of them quickly got back up the stairs and into the larger space of the cave. Just as they were about to set the blond down, there was the sound of horns being blown from the distance, loud enough that they could hear it from the cave they were in. 

The brown-haired and yellow skinned man with emerald-colored eyes looked at the mouth of the cave with slight fear and panic, "That's- they're coming for me!" 

With gritted teeth, Techno growled out, "We can't stay here- we need to go."

"But- but what about Theo?!" Tubbo questioned, glancing at the man with panicked worry and concern. 

"Pour a regen pot on his back, it's not as effective as drinking it but we need to go. Now."

Sapnap's the one to pour the potion, and he cringes at the right of the singed flesh and cloth- a Tnt block must have directly hit his back to cause that damage. And it did according to Tubbo and Foolish later on, he'd protected them both from the vastly coming chain of Tnt explosions. The trap had been triggered too early and maybe having the whole soul sand tunnel lined with Tnt might have been much.

Techno's the one to carry Theo on their way out. Sapnap helps both Foolish and Tubbo and they flee from the cave towards a safer, more hidden location.

* * *

There's something blue on Theo's back.

It's glowing softly despite the second-ish degree burns that painted his back in a horrific manner.

The back of Theo's hoodie is ruined, blown apart by the block of Tnt that should have killed Theo frankly but thanks to the enchanted netherite armor Theo had worn, he had managed to live through the explosion. 

But with the ruin of Theo's hoodie, it revealed something surprising on the blond man's back.

Tubbo's not the only one to notice as soon as they lay Theo on a quickly placed bed for him to lay on so they could help him. Techno's brows furrowed at the soft glow at the base of Theo's neck. "What the heck is that?"

Sapnap's eyes widen as he realized what that was.

"H-Hey I think I should be the one to treat Theo's back, wait- hold on Technoblade-" It's too late, the hybrid easily rips apart the little burnt cloth that had been hiding the blue glow. 

ꖎ𝙹||ᔑꖎℸ ̣ || ╎╎╎

Tubbo's eyes are temporarily mesmerized by the shining letters on Theo's back, "Is that- _is that an enchantment?_ " He asked with confusion, unable to read the glowing tattoo.

Techno winces as Chat _screamed_ just as Foolish tilted his head with squinting eyes, easily recognizing and reading the letters. "Loyalty Three?" He reads aloud and he frowns. "Oh, so that explains some of the strange things I felt from him."

Sapnap pales as Techno's breath hitches as it _clicked_.

"Loyalty Three? Isn't- that's a trident enchantment isn't it? Toby has that on his trident. Why- why does Theo have it on his back?" Tubbo questioned helplessly, glancing between them before looking down at the unconscious hurt man on the bed.

" _That's a good question._ " Technoblade growls, eyes swerving to the pale and nervous Sapnap who flinches at the look he's given.

Oh, this was not good.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :DDDD  
> [by GasBoi](https://twitter.com/yacchem/status/1364571588935393281)  
> THEO!  
> [by rena-draws](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/644017271432478720/white-cyan-and-moss-green-i-request-theo-being)  
> theo being t-posed into submission by tommy and tubbo and then owner dream being decked by toby and ghostbur. glorious. amazing. 100% love it. and yes rena, that anon was me :)  
> [by rena-draws](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/644032223280021504/white-cyan-and-moss-green-i-request-theo-being)  
> AJFBAEHB just noticed the second drawings requested by rabble-dabble. techno joins in while dadza sits back and enjoys his boys bonding over decking dream.  
> [by rabble-dabble](https://rabble-dabble.tumblr.com/post/644034905517522944/who-are-you-without-your-owner-child)  
> speaking of rabble dabble- HELLO! we got THEO!  
> [by EmbrAce](https://youtu.be/P534BSpYUdU)  
>  _ **JDNBFGWEIUSFA OH MY GOD???**_ someone MADE AN ANIMATIC??? IT'S SO GOOD???? IT'S THE 'HELLO MR. PRESIDENT AND GOODBYE' SCENE BETWEEN TOBY AND THEO HOLY FUCKING CHRIST I'M W H E E Z I N G OH MY GOD GO WATCH IT PLEASE
> 
> there are multiple peaks for a fanfiction to achive.  
> first one? multiple comments saying they like the fic  
> second one; fan art  
> third one; support and screaming from the readers  
> fourth one; FUCKING ANIMATIC SCENES HOLY SHIT
> 
> we've done it boys. WE'VE MADE IT. THIS FIC HAS IT ALL OH FUCK. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH
> 
> what an explosive escape! also heh the enchantment has been revealed! rather unorthodox way mind you, was planning it differently but the opportunity came and i took it.  
> techno is not happy, sapnap is not happy, foolish is sad and tubbo is confused. as soon as theo is awake, theo will not be happy either :)
> 
> *kronk meme* oh yeah, it's all coming together.
> 
> also to be clear i have no idea what chapter exactly Rewind will end because, remember i don't really plan shit out? 70% of this story was me winging it and smashing certain things and ideas together "elegantly" for all to read. BUT we ARE nearing the end of Rewind because the things on my story list here for Rewind is getting shorter and i can feel that the end is near. it's approaching.   
> can't wait to see you all at the end :)


	48. Freedom With A Shade of Blue

* * *

'Why the hell would Dream give back the discs?' 

Toby's fingers rubbed against his tired eyelids, "I don't know Ghostbur." He answered, feeling both frustrated and tired at once.

'It doesn't make sense! The bastard is planning something, he _has_ to be.' Ghostbur scowled, arms crossed as he glared at the wall. He, Toby and Ranboo were currently in the living room of Tubbo's house. Ranboo was still staying over for now, he really had no idea where to stay but at least Tubbo was gracious enough to let him stay while he was away.

"What if he isn't though?" Ranboo winced at the way both men's head swiveled to look at him, though only Ghostbur looked appalled. "Look just- just here me out here. I've been hearing all this bad stuff from you guys about Dream but so far nothing has really happened _because_ of Dream? I-I'm not saying that whatever he did isn't true it's just- isn't he like in Wilbur's situation? Where he hasn't even done anything yet? I mean, Theo _did_ say-"

Ghostbur interrupted him, a seething look on his transparent face. 'It doesn't matter what he says!' He exclaimed, looming over the now terrified Ranboo, 'Ranboo I dare you to look me in the eyes and tell me that nothing is wrong with Theo, just- just look at me and say that oh! Theo's just fine being by Dream's side! I want you to look me in the eyes, say that _after_ you remember Tommy fucking Innit. You've met Tommy, you've hung out with him, you've seen how Tommy is, you know how- Theo? _Theo is not Tommy_ , not the Tommy that we know, that I remember, that is living here in this L'Manberg! He hasn't been ever since Dream got his fucking claws on him in exile!' He couldn't help but send a pointed look at Toby who looked away in return.

Ranboo shrunk down into himself, fingers twiddling nervously as he leaned away from the looming ghost. "I never said that nothing was wrong with Theo!" He protested weakly, "Yes, it's obvious that _something_ is going on with Theo but like, you're disregarding his opinion and choice entirely! He's- I don't know- _look I don't know okay?!_ It's just- it feels _wrong_ to completely charge ahead with the whole 'Dream is bad, we have to rescue Theo' thing in mind when Dream hasn't really done anything bad? _This_ Dream, the Dream that uh, that apparently gave Tommy back his discs."

"Maybe I'm naive or because I'm an outsider or whatever but like, it doesn't seem right to me. I look at this entire thing and I just see how opposite everything is when compared to Wilbur who's being treated otherwise even though Theo is obviously more terrified of _you_ than he is to _Dream!_ " He blurted out in anxious reply, having gained momentum into blurting out his entire thought process from a rush of anxiety. Unfortunately he paled and cringed as he realized what he just said while Ghostbur flinched back.

"Ghostbur, I-" 'Save it. I know he's scared of me. Rightfully so, I was _terrible_ to him.' Ghostbur huffed though he wasn't as angry as before, just subdued however it didn't last long and fierce determination mixed with paranoia and slivers of madness painted his face. 'But that doesn't mean I'm just going to stand by this bullshit. Theo is still my little brother and I love him. I'm not going to let Dream use him ever again, nor am I going to let him get to Tommy. And whatever the fuck he's planning, it's not going to work. I won't let it.' He said darkly before he floated out of the room, Ranboo jumped in place at the harsh way Ghostbur slammed the door behind him.

The enderman hybrid let out a shaky sigh, shaking his head and trying to get rid of the lingering feelings of fear and sadness that stayed behind despite the specter leaving. He wasn't used to this Ghostbur. On the way to L'Manberg he's certainly been emotional but it was usually just happiness, fear, some anger sure but this type of fury- Ranboo hasn't seen it before.

Fortunately or maybe unfortunately, Toby has. 

"He gets terrifying when he lets his anger get the best of him." Ranboo glanced over to Toby who was suddenly by his side, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Let him cool off, believe it or not, he's actually a bit better than he was alive. If only because the madness slips in and out of him now." Toby said with a rather crooked and deprecating smile. "At the very least, he's not in a destructive mood."

Ranboo took in a slight breath, "At least there's that." He agreed quietly, though he glanced at the door before glancing back at Tubbo. He bit his lip before he finally gathered the courage to ask, "Do you- Do you agree with him? I know you don't like Dream but..." 

He really didn't know.

He was the outsider in this equation, he had no idea what Dream did and he wasn't that close to any of them just yet. He liked Tommy, he liked Tubbo, Wilbur, Ghostbur, Philza, Technoblade. He didn't know what to think about Dream, he's heard of him of course, even before he had met Ghostbur. Ranboo never imagined he'd be involve with something so... complicated?

Toby's face contorted and Ranboo sighed as he saw the obvious hatred in his eyes. "It's an understatement if I say that I don't like him," He muttered, "I very well hate him. No, I _despise_ him. He's done _so much_ to me and everyone I know and honestly, coming from the very bottom of my heart? I wouldn't care if he dropped dead right now, hell, I'd probably laugh." He admitted making the tall teenaged hybrid wince.

"Unfortunately though, you have a point Ranboo." Ranboo blinked in surprise, "Dream right now probably hasn't done anything. He probably doesn't deserve _all_ of my hatred, but that doesn't change the fact that _I do still hate him_. That I want Theo away from him. I've spent almost half a decade hating him Ranboo, that hate won't instantly go away just because the Dream before me hasn't done the reasons _why_ I hate him. If anything it just makes me so anxious because that's what I'm _expecting_ from him, and you know what? Things would probably be _so much easier_ if he did everything I expected of him."

Ranboo frowned, tentatively speaking up. "But he's not. He- He hasn't really done anything you've expected yet."

Toby laughed, it's slightly hysterical, " _He hasn't!_ Techno's pointed out that everything so far has just been me and Theo, _Theo_ was the one who lead the charge to the Egg, _Theo_ was the one who was leading Dream, _Theo_ has been _telling_ Dream what to do as far as I can tell and Dream is just... _following along_." He runs a hand through his hair, gripping his brown locks as he looks down on his calloused palms. "Fuck's sake, he's letting Theo and Sapnap go with _Technoblade_ and my _younger self_ on a journey for the source of Undying Totems! He actually encouraged it and now he's given Tommy's disc to George who gives them back to Tommy and he's expecting nothing in return?"

"I don't- _I don't even know what's going on anymore Ranboo._ " Toby stumbles over to the couches just so he could sit down and hold his head in his hands. "I'm just _so tired_. The Egg is dead, Wilbur's not going insane, L'Manberg is young and alive, Tommy has his discs- what am I suppose to do? Theo still hates me, hates everything else aside from Dream and now George and Sapnap apparently- I just- I-"

Ranboo carefully sat by his side, this time, he put a comforting hand on Toby's shoulder. "It's- well, it's not really okay but. You'll figure things out. Things are- they'll end up working. I think." He said, cringing over his own words. It was an awkward attempt at comfort but apparently it worked as Toby let out a small, slightly strained but ultimately light chuckle.

The scarred man glanced over to him, "Thanks Ranboo. You always know what to say." He said in a teasing tone, Ranboo gave him a crooked smile in return. "I missed you buddy. You were always by my side until the very end." There's a sad undertone to Toby's words, and the look in his eyes has Ranboo finally wondering.

"What... What happened to my future self?"

"I think he died." Was his short and quietly subdued answer.

Bewildered, Ranboo gave him a look. "You _think?_ " 

Toby closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch, "I have no idea. No one's heard from him for months now- he left for a solo-mission while I was injured and he never came back. He either got infected by the Crimson and he's back in my future, being controlled and slowly dying or he's already dead."

"Oh." Well that didn't sound good to Ranboo. But another thought occurs to him, "What if... he ended up like Ghostbur?"

That made Toby open his eyes wide and he leaned in close to Ranboo making the teen yelp from the sudden closeness, "What if he _what?_ "

Ranboo backed away slightly and Toby leaned back, feeling slightly sheepish for briefly spooking him but still, he was more focused on what Ranboo was saying. "W-Well, to you, Ghostbur like- disappeared years ago right? And it turned out that somehow, your Fundy? Brought him to the past, to me. So like, maybe, something happened and now future alternate me is uh, some time else?" Ranboo fidgeted slightly at the wide-eyed look Toby gave him.

The enderman hybrid watched as Toby practically leaped to his feet and scramble for the door. "W-What where are you-"

"I need to talk to Fundy and Philza!"

* * *

Miraculously, Sapnap is not instantly murdered by Technoblade despite his thoughts on the matter.

There were more important things to focus on right then, Theo's burns still needed to be treated so it was only by that saving grace that Sapnap was able to live for about half an hour or so as Techno carefully soaked a few cloths with healing potions for Theo's back and then wrap said back expertly with bandages- getting rid of Theo's now ruined hoodie and mask. Thankfully Theo didn't get a concussion, the only injury on his head was the large cut where most of the blood came from. However, with Theo's hoodie gone, that meant Theo's enchantment tattoo was out for all to see, only semi-hidden by a few bandages.

For Techno and Tubbo to see.

" _Explain. **Now.**_ " 

Sapnap held his hands up in surrender, feeling terrified from the threatening growl the warrior hybrid made _while_ brandishing his sword at him. "Okay! Okay! Just put away the swords sweet Ender!" He exclaimed, pressing himself against the wall and as far away from Techno as possible. "Calm down, how the hell can I explain if you're trying to kill me?!"

"Trust me, this isn't me trying. This isn't _close_ to me _trying._ " Techno rumbled, eyes ominous within the dim lighting of the room, the shadow of his face really bringing out the threat of violence in the man's eyes which was not really helping with the situation at all. Neither was the sword, which was still being brandished, the light of the torches making it shine ominously. " _Talk._ "

"Alright fine! Fuck, okay- how the- okay, okay so like- apparently Dream, _Theo's Dream_ , not my Dream, not the Dream of now obviously, kinda sorta, totally put the Loyalty Three enchantment on Theo? To like, ensure his loyalty and all that? It's tied to Dream- well it was tied to Theo's Dream but since he died and all and Theo is here, it's now tied to our Dream. We have no idea how, it's fucked up but that's just how it _iIIS HOLY FUCK!_ " Sapnap squealed, dodging from the sudden swing of the enchanted sword which dug into the stone behind him. "What is _wrong with you holy shit Techno, CALM DOWN!_ " He got his sword out for defense but he definitely knows that the chances of him winning against _The Blade_ \- well, they're looking very slim at the moment.

The hybrid chuffs, effortlessly prying the sword out of the wall with only a short grunt, "Calm? Calm? I am calm. I'm the calmest I've _ever been._ " He replied _calmly_. "To repeat and clear some things; Dream in the future put a fucking _binding enchantment_ on _my baby brother_ that practically _ensures_ and _enforces loyalty_. The guy died, my brother comes back but the enchantment is still in effect and thus my brother is _bound to Dream._ Making him utterly loyal _against his own will?_ " 

Gulping, Sapnap spoke up, "There's some stuff you added but that's kinda it?" He really is a pyromaniac isn't he because he just added fuel to the already brightly burning flame. Look, he wasn't the best in explaining things and right now he was just as stressed as Techno who was threatening violence.

His eyes widen and he presses himself into the corner at the guttural snarl that escaped Techno's mouth.

"He's awake!" Foolish suddenly exclaimed, making both men turn to see Theo struggling to sit up on the bed. Face contorted in pain but also in anger.

Immediately, Techno and Sapnap came to his side as Tubbo tried to get Theo to lay back down on his stomach. "Theo you're still hurt! You're still-" Tubbo grunted as he was shoved away by the scowling Theo who had managed to get on his knees from the bed. Thankfully Foolish managed to catch Tubbo before he landed on his ass.

"What are you _doing?_ Lay back down!" Techno exclaimed to him.

Predictably, Theo didn't listen, instead glaring at Techno. "What am _I_ doing? What the _fuck_ are _you_ doing? Snarling at Sapnap- I see that dent there, did you fucking _attack him?!_ " He growled- or tried to. His skin was pale and sweaty and his voice was raspy and rough, the potions had helped him but he was still obviously weak and in need of dire rest. "You _bastard_ I should've _known-_ "

"Theo, Theo it's okay! Techno didn't attack me- he was- we- it was a misunderstanding! And a bad argument! It's fine!" Sapnap quickly reassured him, trying to calm the angry but still very injured man. "Lay down- you look like you're going to pass out!" He gave Techno a pointed look and the hybrid scowl but stiffly nodded in agreement.

"I'm _fine_." Theo replied stiffly, clearly biting back a groan as he shifted off his knees. He was panting as he now sat on the edge of the bed, "I just- I'll eat a gapple and down some potions."

Foolish spoke up from the sidelines, brows furrowed but looking worriedly at him, "I may not really know some stuff but I think that just having a... gapple? Golden apple? And some potions won't be enough for you to be okay. You must be in a lot of pain Theo... I'm sorry." He apologized with a guilty look on his face.

Theo rose a brow at him, "For what?"

"Your chestplate. You gave it to me and-"

"Don't apologize over something stupid like that. Yeah I fucking gave you the chestplate, you-" Theo paused as realization dawned on his face. His _face_ , his _hoodie_. Sapnap cringed as the blond finally seemed to realize that he was topless and his face was showing. "What the- no. _No_." He looked down on himself, pressing a palm against his face, "No nononono- my _hoodie_ , my _mask_ -" He panicked then somehow paled even more than he already was, a hand came to cover his back and he hissed in pain at the strain he caused himself. But not only that, he realized-

His tattoo was showing.

Tubbo and Techno could see his enchantment, _had_ seen it already.

There's a look of horror on Theo's face as he looks at Technoblade then glancing over to Tubbo. "... You saw it..."

Tubbo bit his lip and nodded while Techno grunted in confirmation. 

Sapnap awkwardly and sadly scratched his cheek, "Sorry Theo, but they saw it before I could even do anything."

Theo's horrified face fell into a careful, blank look. His eyes were storming though and there was clear panic in those gray-blue eyes. "Sapnap, where's my mask?" He asked and he frowned when Sapnap got the broken mask out of his inventory- he had picked it up and had yet to try and fix it. Sapnap watched as Theo sighed and put down his enderchest, opening it and rifling through it.

"Theo?" 

"Hold on." Theo mumbled as he pulled out a few things. Golden apples and a spare mask.

"Should you really be eating that?" Foolish asked as Theo bit into the golden apple.

Theo waved off his concern, "I'll be fine. It'll help numb the pain and enhance my healing." He should still rest though, but it was clear that Theo was stubbornly going to stay sitting up. Theo lifted the smiling porcelain mask to his head and saw the grimaced, angry look on Techno's face. Immediately he scowled and glared at the hybrid, "Got a problem there Technoblade?" He asked as he situated the mask over his face once more, only lifting it a bit so he could eat the rest of his golden apple.

"Oh I've got more than a problem Tommy."

Even with the mask on, they all knew the blond was glaring at him as he corrected the man. " _Theo_."

The warrior huffed but continued on, "There's an enchantment on your back."

"No shit."

"It's the Loyalty Three enchantment."

"And?"

Techno let out a frustrated growl, " _And?_ That's _inhumane!_ What Dream did to you- he's literally branded you to be his- his _slave!_ "

"I am not his _slave!_ " Theo shouted, trying to stand but failing, he waved off the concerned Sapnap and Tubbo to continue on, "I am his _friend_ \- his tool, his weapon! That's _different_ from a fucking _slave!_ " Theo tried to stand up again, this time with more success as he got to his wobbling feet.

"But it's not better!" Techno shouted back, one foot stomping forward as he glared at the blond man. "Toby was right- he has you brainwashed, has you _bound_ to him. You're more than just _compromised_ at this point! We should've gotten rid of Dream as soon as possible-" He dodged away from Theo's punch, the blond man too weak to be any faster or stronger and the action just makes him cry out in pain and almost collapse.

Techno goes to catch him but Theo tries to punch him again, " _Don't touch me-_ You have no fucking idea what you're talking about! Don't- Don't you fucking touch him! Try it bitch and you'll fucking die! You don't know _shit!_ He hasn't even done anything! He's- he's doing _so good_ , he's _getting better_ so don't you fucking _dare_ you damned bastard-" He hissed, trying so badly to hit Technoblade but even with the regenerative and healing properties of the golden apple, it doesn't change the fact he was very hurt and that he was just straining himself in the end.

"Theo- Theo oh my Ender stop! You're going to end up hurting yourself! Your back!" Sapnap quickly grabbed the blond man who struggled against him, spitting out profanities at Technoblade. " _I'll talk to him! Just sit down and rest! Theo!_ " He was quickly joined by Tubbo and Foolish, the three of them managed to force Theo to sit down back on the bed. "Calm down- Theo _please_ \- Dream wouldn't want you strain yourself any further!"

At the very mention of him, Theo froze and Sapnap quickly banked on that. "Dream would want you to sit down- lay down on your stomach actually and rest. C'mon Theo, chill out and let yourself heal man."

"He threatened Dream!"

"He doesn't know all the facts dude, just- let me handle this. Let me talk to him okay?"

Reluctant and tired, Theo could only glare weakly at Technoblade who glared back at him as he went to lay back down on his stomach. "The moment he starts shit I'll fucking deck him."

Sapnap could only sigh, rubbing his face tiredly. He met Technoblade's gaze, cringing at the anger that was in his eyes. 

This time, he'd explain a bit more properly. 

Fuck, he felt bad for doing this but he needed to tell him, and Tubbo by the looks of things, everything he could.

Maybe George should've came instead.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heuheuheu  
> [by rena-draws](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/644138620199043072/theoinnit-sit-down-and-get-hugged-part-2-to)  
> theo getting comforted by both tommy and tubbo is fucking adorable and dream being chased by techno, ghostbur and toby is fucking hilarious XD  
> [by rena-draws](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/644125685311520768/aaaaa-the-recent-rewind-chapter-aaaaaaaaa)  
> asdnasj i love techno holding theo like that XD also reading from your last comment rena, yes sapnap is a theo apologist. absolutely. everyone is a theo apologist in here.  
> [by rena-draws](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/644154402599567360/jeez-im-on-a-rewind-train-today)  
> i lied, i prefer techno holding theo like THIS IEHBFRSJAN 
> 
> irlquicksilver has made theo and toby spotify playlists! they're pretty neat, go check them out :D  
> [Theo's Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4HnXN8PD2QtfczqC51669Y?si=o1PwMgXBS9qFpOl76nD74Q&utm_source=copy-link)  
> [Toby's Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0o92a8D9sZ9dezjybcSG5X?si=Clp2r8p7Q1KU2HLmbr-_iA&utm_source=copy-link)
> 
> also for those who are on tumblr and have fanart for rewind, tag #dsmp rewind so that i can find it! i've been looking through it lately :D it's actually really easy to find fan art that way
> 
> ranboo my beloved i need to write more of you i swear. i need to do a lot of things but yeap!  
> ehehehe, tension. and thus, whatever theo felt before about techno and tubbo is now gone! well, techno at least, tubbo did the smart move and didn't say anything damning yet.  
> but don't underestimate him, tubbo is just as angry as technoblade.  
> honestly i'm not satisfied with this chapter but i wanted to update today and it's at 3.4k  
> maybe i shouldn't have started with ghostbur, ranboo and toby but it had to be done at some point.  
> welp, next chapter should be better! hopefully.  
> though i might not update tomorrow, i have some important things to do. idk.


	49. Two Steps Forward One Step Back

* * *

A _Loyalty_ enchantment.

An ender-damned _Loyalty enchantment._

_ KILL DREAM!! holy fuck that's so messed up. THEO OH ENDER!! OH FUCK OH SHIT OH FUCK!! BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD!!! i'll admit not even i expected that. Oh my ender that makes so much sense but holy fuck is it horrific. TOBY WAS RIGHT WE SHOULD HAVE KICKED THE HOMELESS MAN RIGHT INTO DEATH! not pog so very not pog. AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! NOOOO THEEOOOOO!! can we kill dream now? we should kill dream now. HOLY SHIT CALM DOWN YOU GUYS DID YOU NOT HEAR THEO?! i thought we were agreeing that this dream was relatively okay?? THAT WAS BEFORE WE FOUND OUT THAT THEO IS BOUND TO HIM LIKE SOME FUCKING SLAVE??? he said he wasn't a slave though. he called himself a weapon and a tool!! so very not pog oh ender poor theo. TECHNOBRO TECHNO BRO KILL THE HOMELESS MAN AND FREE YOUR BRO. would that even work?? We won't know unless we try! OR WE CAN ASK SAPNAP! sapnap my dude you looked so fucking scared ahahaha. listen to him. _

Techno sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm the steadily building bloodlust that came from both himself and from half of Chat, the voices whispering and shouting threats into his head and the urge to pummel Dream into the ground gets more and more tempting to give in. But even though Theo is laying down and wearing that damn forsaken mask that is _not_ helping his violent instincts right now, he knows the blond is glaring at him. Daring him to try anything because the moment he does, he'll get up and retaliate.

Despite the fact he was injured, despite the fact that in this state Techno could definitely overpower him.

Tommy's stubbornness persisted through whatever the fuck Dream put Theo into, that much was clear.

The fact angers him a bit more because there are _fragments_ of his brother in the broken bound man laying on the bed- there shouldn't _be_ fragments in the first place, his brother was supposed to be whole. His own whole person, he wasn't a fucking _slave_ -

_"I am his friend- his tool, his weapon! That's different from a fucking slave!"_

People were not tool or weapons.

Friends did not refer other friends as tools or weapons.

_His brother was not a tool or a weapon._

He's seething as Sapnap gets Theo to calm down, he's expectant when Sapnap turns to him with the intent to explain more. Honestly he feels like he knows enough, but he'd be fool not to listen. Also the Elder voice managed to muster through the chaotic cacophony that was Chat, speaking above the rest and letting their voice ring clear in Techno's head.

_ we will listen to sapnap and calm our warrior's bloodlust. i understand that you are angry but this is no time for violence, if we do not act carefully then theo shall never trust in anyone else. hold your tongues and open your ears, there is more to this and we realize. _

And there is more.

 _Separation_ and _Split_.

Two things that apparently only happen in admin descendants, something that started out subtle and unnoticeable until it was mostly too late to do anything about it. He's never heard about it, but Chat did apparently.

_ OH ENDER NOT AGAIN!! that explains things?? What the fuck. AHAH SO DREAM ISN'T THE BAD GUY! THAT HARDLY FUCKING MATTERS WE SHOULD STILL GET RID OF HIM!! it hardly exempts him from his actions. How the fuck can someone still be undergoing Separation but also be Split? it still makes dream dangerous don't you all remember the last split descendant? I REMEMBER WHEN ONE OF OUR WARRIORS WAS SPLIT THAT WAS FUN THERE WAS SO MUCH BLOOD SHED!!! think carefully technoblade. is this or is this not pog i'm so confused. What do we do now? BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! it at least explains what was off with dream. IT EXPLAINS IT BUT IT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!! if he's split then we should be helping him instead of condemning him! DOWN WITH THE HOMELESS FUCKER! I don't think Toby is going to like any of this. FUCK I DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS!  _

"You and me both." Techno muttered to that one voice, rubbing his forehead as he processed what the hell Sapnap told him and Tubbo. Foolish seemed to accept it but he was a man who had no context to as what was happening, he didn't really know any of them, just that they had saved and freed him from his somber life within the temple. At the moment, the totem human? Was just sitting by Theo's bed on the floor, quietly assessing the situation but also quietly conversing with Theo.

To the side, Tubbo was frowning and looked deep in thought. Techno doesn't know if the kid even understood any of that, Techno's still piecing things together and trying to understand it the best he could.

Sapnap wasn't exactly the best at explaining things after all, but he made the good effort for this so it was certainly important. 

"So because of this... _Separation_ and _Split_ , Dream's got like, a split personality?" Tubbo questioned aloud, his frown deepening as he continued, "And everything that's happened is because of the bad personality?" 

Sapnap hesitated but shook his head, "I think that's a gross simplification of it? I thought that way too at first but Theo said that it's not him making a new personality or anything like that, it's still Dream just- part of himself that kinda just became a controlling thought? Dream said it was like intrusive thoughts but like, really, really worse. It was hard to notice at first but when George and I kept an eye out, we noticed some things that were off with him. We had to curb his impulse and actions sometimes, remind him on some stuff." He told him, arms crossed as he leaned back against the wall he was sitting against. "Dream always did like being in control of stuff, and with the whole Split, Separation thing, he would've became a total control freak plus a power hungry asshole like Theo's Dream-"

" _Oi_." Theo spoke up from the bed, sounding annoyed.

Sapnap gave him a pointed look, "Theo you literally call that possessive, controlling side of him _Owner Dream_. And from what we know about him, we was exactly as I described- fuck's sake Theo he's the one who gave you that stupid enchantment!" Reluctantly, Theo stayed silent which said enough.

A growl escapes Technoblade at the fact that Theo refers to Dream, _any_ kind of Dream as _Owner Dream_. "Shut the fuck up pig boy." Theo spits at his direction, "You better not be thinking anything fucked up for Dream. My Dream, my original owner, friend, he's _dead_. He was too far gone in a lot of fucking ways and from the damned egg- This Dream is doing just fine and I won't let _anyone_ get in his way to a better future." It'd be more threatening if Theo wasn't laying down on his stomach on that bed but Techno knows he'd try to keep to that promise.

"... I won't hamper on a person trying to get over their mental illness." Techno replied gruffly, still angered but he _understood_ the situation. Mostly at least. "I don't like it though, so am I suppose to feel sympathy for the Dream that died just because his head was malfunctioning like a poorly built redstone contraption? It doesn't change the fact that because of what Dream did, you're still under _another_ Dream's thumb and control." 

" _We're working on that._ " Sapnap said quickly, intercepting whatever Theo might've said, "George, Bad, Skeppy, Dream and I are working on a way to get that enchantment off. It's- it's been slow work since we have no idea how the hell Dream managed to get it done but like..." He trailed off, glancing over to Foolish and he seemed to perk, "Hey Foolish. Do you by any chance know how to get the enchantment off?" 

Startled, the emerald-eyed man blinked twice before shaking his head. "Nope! Sorry but uh- I may be able to read the script easily but I don't exactly know how this works. I mean, I can somewhat feel the binding that's on Theo. I actually could feel it better back when I was a god, all I can feel now is that Theo's connected to someone else who I assume is Dream. Other than that, I've got nothing." He admitted with an apologetic look on his face.

Sapnap slumped in disappointment.

Techno's brows furrowed and he asked Chat, "What about you guys? Anything?" 

_ NOPE! it's been so long since we even saw a tattoo'd enchantment! It was always an Overworlder thing wasn't it? wish at least one of our warriors had one!  _

The hopeful look on Sapnap's face disappears when Techno shook his head, neither did Chat.

The whole situation seemed absurd, but the fact of the matter is that despite everything, Dream- the Dream that Techno knows right now at least, wasn't as bad as they thought he was. Not yet at least, Techno was still worried and wary about the man as he had the potential to become the Dream that kept turned his brother into _Theo_ after all and he would've immediately murdered the guy if he even dared to _think_ about turning _his_ little brother into another Theo but Sapnap really was insisting that he was getting better and had little chance to actually do that now.

But that still left problems for everyone and the bloodlust that Techno had felt still lingered as the hybrid felt frustrated that the man he wanted to be angry at was already dead in Theo and Toby's future.

Speaking of Toby...

"You're _not_ telling him _shit_." Theo hissed, sitting on the bed once more. His skin was no longer as pale as before, his back must be feeling better as he wasn't straining to sit up anymore but they still wanted him to lay back down and rest more. " _No one else_ is going to know _jack fuck_ about this."

"But wouldn't it be easier if you all just sit down and talk? I may not know a lot of what's going on but, I feel like things would be easier if you put all your cards on the table." Foolish pointed out and he indeed have a point.

Things would've probably been easier if everyone was upfront with everything.

However Foolish was an outsider looking in and had no idea just how much tension there was between everyone, the history alone made things more complicated than they should be.

Techno snorted, "And you think it's going to be that easy to keep quiet about this? The moment Toby can hear Chat, they'll no doubt tell him all about this."

_ no we wouldn't! YES WE WOULD!  _

Technoblade could practically _feel_ the intense glare that Theo was giving him through that irritating mask of his, "Don't look at me like that. I can't control whoever from Chat snitches to Toby." He snapped with annoyance.

"I shouldn't have let you or Tubbo come with, I could've done this mission just fine with just Sapnap!" Theo snapped back, "Actually I wanted to do this all on my own but everyone keeps insisting that I need help- well here's the thing, _I don't need help._ I can do tons of shit on my own, Dream's taught me _more than enough_ to do things on my own."

Techno sneered at him, "Says the man with the burnt back. What if you _died_ doing things on your own? Your plan needed more than one person to play out."

"The plan was _modified_ for _you fuckers to be involved_ because you all fucking **_insisted_** _to be involved_." Theo snarled, motioning to all three of them. "My original plan was more than enough to get Foolish out- if I died doing it then I died, I lose one life. So what? I'd make a new ender-damned plan and try again."

Surprisingly it was Tubbo who spoke up, looking at Theo with a panicked, somewhat aggravated look, "You might have three lives again but that doesn't mean you should just throw one away so carelessly! 'So what?' What if you lose your second life trying?"

"I wouldn't-" " _But what if?_ " Tubbo insisted, upset as he continued on, "You'd be on your last life _again_. What if you died a third time then? Permanently- if you went alone then no one would've known! We'd only start to suspect and worry after you didn't come back on time! Just because you can do it alone doesn't mean you _have_ to. Let people help you!" 

" _I don't need help._ " Theo repeated harshly, "Frankly I don't want it. I don't- I'm not so _useless_ that I can't do things on my own-"

"Useless? _Useless?_ Where the hell did you get _useless_ from _help?_ " Techno questioned incredulously, "You're _far_ from useless, wanting or needing _help_ doesn't make you _useless._ Is that what Dream taught you? That- That wanting help from others makes you useless? Wow, _some teacher he was_ -"

Theo got to his feet, " _Shut up!_ " He hissed, taking a few steps forward and only stopping because Sapnap came between them- the man protested, trying to get him to sit back down on the bed but Theo wasn't having it. " _Don't you say SHIT about Dream._ He taught me everything he could, anything I couldn't learn was on me- Dream was the _best_ mentor I could ask for. I learned more from him than I _ever_ did with _you._ " He said as Sapnap held him back, fists clenched by his side. Techno's jaw clenched.

The tension in the air is heavy, and there's practical sparks between the two men. 

A growl interrupts it though.

And unnatural growl of hunger coming from the stomach of a certain ex-god. 

Foolish looked surprised then sheepish, but Sapnap certainly looked relieved.

" _O-kay_ time for food! I'm sure everyone's hungry! It's been a long day, let's just- wind down, eat food and get some rest. I think the sun's setting by now so let's stay for the night and we can leave in the morning."

It's an obvious change of subject, an out for both men that they both reluctantly take.

Any further and there might be new blood to be spilled and despite the anger that Techno was feeling, he didn't actually want to hurt Theo in any way. Even though his chest ached and he felt so very frustrated.

The meal is awkward and silent, with only Sapnap, Tubbo and Foolish speaking. Only lighting up when Foolish reacts to finally being able to eat.

Theo and Techno stay silent, watching the three males while avoiding looking at each other.

And despite whatever Chat insisted he say or do, Techno stayed silent and stayed put.

* * *

_..._

_Where was he?_

_It's dark._

_He can barely move._

_Everything hurts, that's why he can't move._

_Why was he hurt? He can't remember why._

_No, he can, he had tried to escape. Escape what?_

_Something red. Something dangerous-_

_ Well. _

_Huh?_

_ What do we have here. _

_Who was that?_

_ How very interesting. _

* * *

Tubbo couldn't sleep that night.

Head filled with complicated thoughts and emotions-

He didn't know how to react to everything that he's learned just hours ago.

Theo's enchantment, Dream's situation... How the hell does one react to something like that?

He'd been angry of course, how could he not? Toby had been right in the worse ways. It wasn't just brainwash, it was downright _branding and binding enchantment_ that kept Theo away from Toby for all these years. Theo and Toby's Dream was a _monster_ , not that Theo would ever admit it it seems.

Theo and Toby's Dream.

Dream right now wasn't as bad? At least there was that?

Everything was so confusing.

All Tubbo wanted, was to try and get closer to Theo. To actually talk to him- he'd been trying not to push him too badly, tried not to overstep just yet because he doesn't want to end up totally pushed away like Toby and the others had. 

And it had been working. Theo had been willing to talk to him, had been willing to speak when they were alone- granted it was only about Foolish but it had been _progress_ and Tubbo had thought there'd be more progress to make with Foolish by their side.

Unfortunately things ended up like _this_. 

It felt like they had taken two tentative steps forward but in the end had to take one big step back.

At the very least though, they had freed Foolish and he was a nice guy. Tubbo smiled as he remembered how awestruck and happy Foolish had been when he'd finally bit into the steak. It was mind boggling that Foolish had never really eaten before. As a totem god didn't actually need to eat and the evokers never gave him anything because of that. Watching a man eat for the first time- it was hilarious and kind of wholesome.

It was less wholesome but definitely more hilarious watching Foolish almost choke from not chewing his steak enough.

He could already tell that Foolish was going to be a funny guy to be around and honestly, he understood why Theo wanted to get him out of that temple.

The room that Foolish had been in had indeed been lavish but at the same time, it had been kind of empty. Void of anything personal. So going on the mission wasn't something that Tubbo regretted.

Neither was learning more about Theo and Dream, because he could use it to his advantage even if hearing it had made him so angry.

Tossing a bit more in bed, Tubbo gave up on the idea of falling asleep and quietly sat up. Looking around and wondering what to do.

Surprisingly, it seemed like everyone else was asleep. Foolish, Sapnap, Techno... 

Tubbo blinked as he spots the empty bed, feeling somewhat panicked but very concerned over where Theo went. When did he go? _Where_ did he go? How had Tubbo missed him leaving their camp?

Their camp was in a cave in the side of a hill, Sapnap and Tubbo had covered the mouth with stone, making it seem like it was a only a very small cave that didn't go anywhere when in truth the cave lead much deeper into the ground. Tubbo hadn't heard any picks hitting stone so Theo must have gone deeper into the cave right? He wouldn't have been stupid enough to go out in the middle of the night while there were potential cultist pillagers looking for them right? So surely he was just somewhere deeper in the cave.

In light of this, Tubbo should have awoken someone- either Sapnap or Techno, so they could go find him but...

He ends up quietly sneaking away from camp, holding a torch up as he went deeper into the cave.

"Hello? Theo?" He calls out, his voice just above a whisper as he traversed the cave, going deeper into it.

It takes going down a few levels deeper but he does find the blond man, he finds Theo sitting on the edge of a small lava pool. His legs submerged in the hot lava making Tubbo squawk and drop his torch and alerting the blond of his presence. "Theo! You-" Aren't burning or screaming in agony, Tubbo realizes quite quickly as the masked man turns to look at him. "You used a fire pot?" He finally finishes awkwardly as he realizes why he wasn't taking any damage or screaming in pain from the lava that surrounded his legs. 

Theo tilts his head and Tubbo can practically see the ' _No shit_ ' expression the man might be making right now, it was what Tommy would've done. And Theo was still Tommy in a way. "The fuck are you doing here?" The blond asks as Tubbo picks up his torch and comes closer.

"Looking for you." Tubbo answered honestly, awkwardly standing just a couple of blocks away from him.

Theo snorts, looking away from him and towards the lava. "You found me. Now get back to the others and go the fuck to sleep." He said with a dismissive tone.

It irks Tubbo and he huffs, "Nope," he goes to sit down, making a show of making himself comfortable when Theo glances at him. "I'm going to stay right here until you come back with me." He told him, grinning widely.

He gets a derisive snort in reply and nothing else.

For a moment, they stay in silence, with Theo sitting with his legs dipped in lava and Tubbo sitting only a few blocks away from him, watching him closely.

It's quiet.

Until it's not.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE GOT LOTSA SEROTONIN HERE FOLKS  
> [by rena-draws](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/644205780082589696/you-asked-for-techno-and-theoinnit-interactions)  
> this technically counts as fanart and yes that anon was me. i couldn't resist after i saw rena's comment for more techno and theo interactions XD  
> [by rena-draws](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/644236924561866752/doodles-from-the-most-recent-rewind-chapter-go)  
> rena be cranking out doodles asjdbasd  
> [by sleepy04beehive](https://sleepy04beehive.tumblr.com/post/644212033026441216/rewind-fanart-its-a-good-fic-d)  
> POG SOMEONE ELSE MADE FANART AND IT'S TOBY!!!  
> [by raniLUL](https://twitter.com/ranidoesartnow/status/1365515306614063108?s=21)  
> YEEAAA MORE TOBY we love theo BUT WE NEED MORE TOBY ART  
> [by rena](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/644239146063429632/sapnap-is-1-theoinnit-apologist-no-you-cannot)  
> and rena is back with some POG SAPNAP who is theo's #1 apologist  
> [by rabble-dabble](https://rabble-dabble.tumblr.com/post/644241343056625664/kjsdfhaklshfkasjd-wait-i-just-realized-that)  
> SDFNBJA THE TAGS BY RABBLE IS SO TRUE  
> [by AnimuzNani](https://postimg.cc/kV7ChsZP)  
> asfdj THEO MEME  
> [by waddei](https://waddei.tumblr.com/post/644305809054072832/dsmp-rewind-au-my-beloved-designs-for-the-boys)  
> toby and theo my beloveds  
> [by yeoubi-i](https://yeoubi-i.tumblr.com/post/644135249775853568/the-draft-for-the-rewind-animatic-based-on-what)  
> ASFHNA ANIMATIC IN PROGRESS HOLY FUCK SOMEONE IS ACTUALLY TRYING TO DO IT??? POG???  
> [by rena-draws](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/644341757616750592/hi-just-wanna-pop-in-and-say-that-ur-drawings-esp)  
> t,,tiny theo n toby-- fuck i wanna hug em
> 
> phew, sorry for not updating yesterday. had some personal things to deal with so i couldn't really focus on writing Rewind. in any case though, i'll be switching to Wishes and Family after chapter 50! seems like a good chapter to switch on. that means about five updates for Wishes and Family.
> 
> admittedly it was a bit hard to write this chapter, i try to emulate and write down the feelings and perspectives of each character the best i can but things can get complicated and sometimes i feel stumped or stuck on what these characters are feeling as. i try my best to keep them in character but also consider the situation they're in. 
> 
> ah writing, i love writing but sometimes things can get so complicated that i back myself into a corner and i have to find a good and somewhat satisfying way out for both me and you all that still makes sense X'D  
> at the very least i hope it's like that for you guys.
> 
> this chapter feels more techno-centric, which wasn't really my intention.  
> don't worry, nothing bad happened in the end there- just needed a way to end the chapter. next chapter we get tubbo and theo talking! that'll be fun hehe  
> nothing else happened in this chapter :)  
> absolutely  
> nothing
> 
> ~~something happened. two new characters are here, both are very familiar and have been mentioned before. i can't wait to write more about them :)~~


	50. Why Can't You?

* * *

For a moment, they stay in silence, with Theo sitting with his legs dipped in lava and Tubbo sitting only a few blocks away from him, watching him closely.

It's quiet.

Until it's not.

Tubbo breaks the silence, "Are you... feeling better?" He asks, carefully eyeing Theo's bandages that still wrapped his back, he had yet to put anything on to cover the bandages- not a shirt or another hoodie, it was probably uncomfortable enough to have the bandages on. Tubbo tries not to let his eyes linger at the softly glowing script that was half-hidden by the bandages. The sight of them just makes him angry but he can't exactly do or say anything about that- not if he wants Theo to actually talk to him. 

Which he doesn't, the only reply he gets from the blond man is a nod. 

Tubbo wasn't discouraged and gave him a smile, "That's good! Though if anything hurts please say something instead of like, just keeping it to yourself? It'd be better if you did because you'd feel better and be able to do things better and all that." And generally they were all concerned for him, after everything that's happened. Knowing him, he'd probably stay silent about it and try to alleviate the pain himself, which was- fair but still. Theo had to know that asking for help wasn't deeming him as 'useless'.

His stomach roiled uncomfortably at the thought but he still kept up a happy smile for him. 

Again, Theo doesn't give him a verbal reply. He doesn't even do anything but just stare at the lava.

"So like, we're not going to immediately head back to the SMP and L'Manberg yeah? You said something about getting gold for Foolish for his totems and stuff- oh! I still have like, three stacks of emerald blocks for him so we're _definitely_ good on emeralds. I can't wait to see how he makes the totems, I bet it's really cool. It has to be because he's making those totems, they literally save a person from dying so it _has_ to be a cool process. Wait can he even still make totems now that he's not like, a god? No wait, you said he'd still be able to do it right? Just not as easy? So he can definitely still do it. Cool!" Tubbo rambled, filling in the silence with the only subject he knows won't set Theo off immediately. 

Tubbo thinks it's working, Theo still hasn't said anything but he thinks his shoulders were less tense- it was kind of hard to tell and Tubbo was trying to not make it obvious that he was staring at the man as he continued to ramble. "Does he need anything else special? Just gold and emeralds or does he like, need a magical item to help him- but then again you'd say something back in his room to grab aside from the emeralds and the valuables. Speaking of! I've got like, half a stack of diamonds now, do you want your cut? I'm obviously going to keep some for myself because I got them from the chests, oh! And there was a couple of enchanted books too, it's a Fortune Three and a Thorns Two book so we have that now! Just let me know if you need anythi-" 

"Why are you here Tubbo?"

Startled by the sudden question, Tubbo spluttered for a moment before he answered, "Uh... Because I wanted to find you?" It's more of a question than an answer because he's not exactly sure what Theo was asking about.

Finally, Theo turns to look at him. The mask shaded ominously thanks to the lava and Tubbo is trying very hard to ignore the mask. Though it's hard when it's right there on Theo's face. "You know what I mean idiot." Theo snapped, he waves a hand, " _Here_ , on this mission, with fucking Technoblade, Sapnap and I- why the hell are you here? You could've been staying back in L'Manberg with _your_ Tommy, the dipshit who actually gives a fuck about you." 

Tubbo stares at him, "... I could've been yeah." He agreed slowly, but he smiles softly as he continued, "But I wanted to come anyway. Wanted to actually get the chance to talk with you- besides, who else would've come? You didn't let anyone with one life come, and everyone else was busy." Plus, it was better if Tubbo came instead of Toby, he doesn't say it because he doesn't have to.

Theo grunts, grumbling something underneath his breath and looks back at the small pool of quietly bubbling lava.

"Also Tommy's not a dipshit, don't call yourself that." Tubbo scolds, bringing his knees to his chest and grinning at the oh-so familiar indignant noise that escapes Theo's throat.

"I didn't- oh fuck off." Theo growls, it's not really intimidating, harsh sure but Tubbo does not fuck off. He stays, hugging his knees so his head can stay propped on them. "I'm not Tommy, I'm Theo. Tommy's an annoying loud piece of shit that causes problems left and right. I can actually behave and keep shit to myself."

Tubbo bites his tongue, holds back the instinctive outrage of what Theo said- he won't let what Theo said affect him. Instead he takes in a deep breath, "It's bad to be so self-deprecating y'know." He tells him as casually as possible. "You're still Tommy. You've changed a lot, for better and worse, but you're still the Toms I know."

" _Don't call me that._ " Theo all but snarls, bristling as he's standing now. "Don't- Don't you _ever_ call me that you-"

"You saved me."

Theo freezes in place.

Tubbo gives him a calm, happy smile, "You saved me back then, in the tunnels."

 _Tubbo gasped for breath, lungs straining in his chest while the ground's shaking got worse and worse and the sounds of explosions grew bigger and_ closer _\- "KEEP RUNNING!" Theo shouts from behind him and Tubbo tries. He does but the explosion is faster than they are and Tubbo ends up shoving Foolish forward in an effort to keep him away from the incoming blast._

_Just as he does though, strong arms pull him into an embrace-_

**_BOOM_ **

_" **THEO!** " Tubbo screams as he _feels _the explosion hitting Theo's back. Taking nearly the full force of the explosion, causing them both to tumble forward from the shockwave. They both collide with Foolish who was thankfully okay until all three of them were knocked into each other._

_Along the way, Theo keeps his arms tight around Tubbo, protecting him even as Theo's head slams against the wall, cracking his mask and making him bleed while his back was badly injured from taking the explosion._

"If you really had changed as much as you think you did, your first instinct wouldn't have been to save me."

Theo's hands clenched, "That meant _nothing_ to me."

"But that meant everything to _me_." Tubbo countered with a slightly cheeky look, "I mean, you _saved_ me. I was armored, I could have taken the explosion way better than you or you could have pushed me away like I did with Foolish." But in the end Theo had dragged Tubbo close, kept him protected and suffered for it- he didn't like how Theo had gotten hurt because of him but the fact of the matter was that Theo had _protected_ him. And that made him insanely happy.

"I'm not, _I am not_ _the Tommy you knew._ " Theo insists, stepping out of the lava pool, the stone floor sizzling underneath his feet. "That Tommy, _your Tommy_ is back at fucking L'Manberg, living out his stupid little life _freely_ thanks to Toby. I am Theo, I am _Theo-_ I'm Dream's friend, his weapon, his protege, his tool. I'm not the Tommy you knew. I will _never_ be that Tommy ever again." Tubbo blinked as Theo stepped closer to him, eyes widening as the man bent down to grab him by the front of his shirt.

Tubbo yelped at the sudden action, struggling only for a moment before wheezing when he was slammed against the cave's wall. Fear quickly painted over his mind and heart as suddenly Theo was showing the sharp edge of his axe to Tubbo's face. Tubbo could see his own panicked and terrified reflection on the enchanted and shiny surface of the blade. The axe moved and Tubbo craned his neck to avoid it, the blade making a _clang_ noise as it made contact with the wall behind the teenager. 

He could feel the tip of the lower blade poking his neck as he stared at Theo's now very ominous looking porcelain mask with wide-eyed fear.

"I could kill you, right here. Right now. And I wouldn't feel bad about it. I've done _so many_ awful things in the future, I've fucking blown up the nation you currently live in to it's final death. I've killed Toby before, he only survived because of the damned totems that Dream and I gave them out of Dream's charitable decisions. I hate Toby, _I hate you_. I hate L'Manberg, Philza, Technoblade, Fundy- I _hate your Tommy_. If my Dream was still alive I'd be by his side in a fucking heartbeat. I'd help him with whatever plan he had in store for this stupid fucking place, I'd give him everything even if it means destroying it all. _I am not the Tommy you fucking knew Tubbo_."

Tubbo's breath comes in quick and panicked, his heart beating right out of his chest and his mind swirling in a near-frenzied state as he gripped the wrist of the hand that was keeping him pinned to the wall. He couldn't move unless he risked the axe slicing into his throat, he couldn't scream because his mouth wasn't cooperating with him, if he struggled- the axe was still there and who knows what Theo would do to him.

Theo was right, this wasn't what the Tommy he knew would do. 

But Theo was _still_ Tommy, despite whatever he said- despite...

Despite...

...

_Oh._

Tubbo took in a deep breath, setting side his fear, his doubts, the slight anger he felt and looked at Theo.

And he smiled.

"Well- I uh, I guess you're sort of right."

* * *

Theo's grip faltered at the unexpected answer he got from Tubbo.

The unexpected smile, the look in Tubbo's eyes and the soft tone of his voice-

Where was the fear?

The panic and slight anger he'd seen, reminiscent to Toby's gaze? 

"Y-You're not the Tommy that I knew, you've really changed a lot. But at the same time, you're still _kind of_ the Tommy I knew. Know. You're Theo." He's right, he's saying the right things now but _why?_

_Why was he saying it like that?_

His grip on Tubbo's shirt tightened, "Shut up."

"Normally I'd say okay but, I don't think I will Theo." Tubbo refused, gently, with a stupid apologetic smile.

"Shut. Up."

Tubbo shakes his head, wincing only because the axe manages to prick his neck and break flesh. He doesn't know why but Theo's axe disappeared back into his inventory in light of that, a horrible feeling of dread at the sight of the small red bead on Tubbo's neck. Why? He's seen Toby bleed before, it didn't seem as horrifying then-

The fucker gives him a thankful smile and before Theo can even do or say anything else, Tubbo continues to speak.

"You're right on a lot of things Theo, but at the same time you're wrong. It's a contradictory kind of situation on some point but yeah, you're right about one thing. You will never be the Tommy I and the others know. The Tommy back home with Wilbur and everything. You can't. Not anymore."

It's the truth.

It's the hard truth that he's been trying to hammer into _everyone's_ head, even his own.

So why does hearing it finally be confirmed hurt so much?

His chest aches, almost as much as when the blue on his neck starts to hurt really bad but right now it was startlingly calm. The static is silent and his head was clear.

He should be happy that Tubbo was confirming it, because it meant that it was true. That someone was finally looking at _him_. That everything he's done, everything he was- it was the truth that he could accept.

He's not Tommy.

Not anymore.

"You don't have to be though."

_What._

Theo's grip loosens completely, the younger male grunts but manages to slide down the wall and land on his feet but his gaze never strays from his. "What the fuck does that mean." His voice is shaking- no, no, it wasn't. He was strong, Tubbo wouldn't make his voice shake. 

Tubbo keeps on _smiling_ and Theo wants to look away, he does but-

"You won't be the Tommy I know. I'm fine with that. You're Theo, a Tommy that became Theo. You're a Tommy that I don't really know as much because you grew up and stuff. You can't be the Tommy I know, the Tommy you think about because that Tommy is someone who you _were_. You can't really force a bee to become larvae again. You just gotta let the bee, be the bee." 

Bee analogies, _of course_ Tubbo would use bee analogies hah, how typica-

Theo stomps down viciously on that thought. It was dangerously close to being fond. 

He didn't care about Tubbo, he wasn't _fond_ about him anymore- but he was right. Finally _someone_ got it.

But why the fuck did it have to be _Tubbo_ of all people?

And why does it _hurt?_

He's left it all behind. He accepted the truth.

"But just because you're Theo doesn't mean you can just keep hurting yourself and everyone else like this. Trying to force yourself to be the villain- it doesn't exactly work for you Theo."

Theo froze at Tubbo's words, "What in the world are you talking about?"

Tubbo levels him a look, "You've been trying to get me to hate you, to fear you just so I could leave you alone. So you could justify your actions and emotions right? And to try and help Dream. You're trying to be the bad guy so everyone can stop focusing on Dream, it's not exactly working though. You make a shit villain Theo." He said with a crooked grin. "It's honestly more suited for Dream."

"Dream is _not_ a villain, this- this isn't some _story_ where you can just decide shit like that." Theo snapped at him, "And you're _wrong_. By Ender I hate you, I fucking-"

Theo stumbles back a few steps, interrupted by Tubbo suddenly stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Theo's sides, giving him a _hug_ of all things. "If you really did hate me," Tubbo mumbled against him, "You'd hurt me to stop hugging you."

It'd be so easy to do it. Theo could kick his stomach, Theo could choke him, he could pry his arms off and throw him off of him. He could get his axe out, _really_ show him how much he hated him, make him _bleed_ and show him how wrong he was.

Theo was so much stronger than Tubbo, it'd be _so easy_ to stop him. To hurt him. To prove him wrong.

"Why..."

His chest hurts. Something wet slides down his face and drips off his chin.

" _Why can't you just hate me?_ "

Theo doesn't hug Tubbo back, but he leans against the cave wall, he and Tubbo sliding down- the young brown-haired teen refusing to let him go. His arms still firmly set around him. Theo's hand grabs Tubbo's arm, Tubbo tenses but Theo can only hold his arm in a loose hold. "As a teenager or a fucking adult- why can't you just hate me Tubbo?"

_Defiant eyes always looking at him, trying to reach him to no avail. He won't let him, why bother? Why why why- Why Toby why?_

"Things would be so much _easier_ if you just- I've done so much bad shit, why are you still after me. Why can't you leave me alone you clingy motherfucker?"

Tubbo looks up at him, his eyes are shiny and wet and he smiles. "Because we're best friends you dumbass." He told him, like it was obvious.

The blond man makes a choked noise, the static rumbles warningly and his neck gives off a pulse. " _Dream is my best friend. Not you._ " He whispers, Loyalty dripping out of his mouth with it. He's Loyal, he's Dream's friend-

Tubbo's smile falters and the thin arms around him hug him a bit tighter, "You can have more than one best friend asshole. I thought you were smart big man. And even then, pretty sure we'd still consider you our best friend no matter what." He replied back, not even touching the subject of Dream much to his surprise and relief.

Theo says nothing in lieu of that, refusing to comment and barely even acknowledges the tiny ember of warmth in his chest beneath the hurt. If he does, the static will rumble and all he wants to do, is do nothing.

And if that nothing involves Tubbo continuing to cling to him, then so be it.

Theo wasn't hugging him back though.

Tubbo didn't mind, he could be the clingy one right now.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Theo? Doesn't it still hurt or something?" Sapnap asked, wincing as he sees the new burnt scars decorating Theo's back. The bandages were off and Theo insisted that he didn't need them anymore. His back was already scarring thanks to the regeneration potions and the couple of golden apples he's scarfed down.

Theo grunted, pulling his shirt down, hiding his wince as the shirt rubbed against his tender back. "Yes Sapnap I'm very sure." He deadpans, ignoring the slight twinges in favor of pulling on his hoodie, "I'm _fine_. I don't need the bandages anymore and we have to move. I'd rather we get as far away from here as we can." He replied, pulling his the hood over his head, feeling secure at the familiar feeling of the hoodie.

It was a different one of course, he couldn't possibly save the one that had been burnt- Technoblade hadn't helped at all when he tore it to get the ruined hoodie off of him. 

"That's something we can agree on." Techno muttered to himself, Theo ignored him as he adjusted his netherite chest plate. Foolish had given it back to him now that he was sporting a set of fairly good iron armor. It wasn't enchanted but it would do for now. 

"Oooh, I can't wait to see everything! Tubbo, Tubbo, do you think we'll find some bees on the way?" Foolish asked excitedly, practically bouncing on his heels.

Theo resolutely kept his gaze away as the young teen replied cheerily, "Maybe! We'll have to keep an eye out! But also be careful- gotta avoid the stupid pillagers after all! Right Theo?" He asked brightly, smiling happily towards his direction.

"... yeah..." 

He _maybe_ didn't mind Tubbo as much as before but already Theo knows the little fucker was going to push things a bit harder now.

Ender fucking damn him.

...

_"Are you going to talk to Toby?"_

_Theo stopped in his tracks, his grip on his torch tightening slightly._

_"He's going to be furious y'know, when he finds out about... well..." Tubbo made a face as he trailed off, obviously trying not to look at Theo's back._

_"I'll deal with him." Theo answered shortly, he started walking again, only to stop when Tubbo grabbed his wrist._

_The teen looked at his pleadingly, "Be careful? And like, listen to him. Please. You can make him listen to you, but you have to listen to him in turn Theo."_

_"... I said I'll deal with him." Theo muttered, shaking Tubbo's hand off his wrist._

Theo ignored the looks he got as he stood up and placed his bed in his inventory.

Ender fucking _damn him._

"Let's go."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))  
> [by sunnwwings](https://sunnwwings-art.tumblr.com/post/644375604199899136/youre-so-hateful-i-learned-at-your)  
> THEO MY BOI! yeah by now i know that most people, whenever they read Rewind, it makes them go apeshit- it still awes the fuck out of me everytime i'm reminded of that XD  
> [by rabble-dabble](https://rabble-dabble.tumblr.com/post/644420024328650752/da-toby-for-the-non-of-rewind)  
> TOBY MY BOI!! yessss we need more toby love <3  
> [by rena-draws](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/644397362472681472/your-latest-drawing-of-you-sipping-peoples-tears)  
> AJFDHBA meta fanart but yes, that anon was once again me- i just, when i saw the original drawing i instantly thought 'hey i'd probably do that too' asjsjnsd  
> [by rena-draws](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/644417128998617088/rena-draws-rewind-art-my-beloved)  
> TINY THEO AND TOBY MY BELOVEDS  
> [by rena-draws](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/644412175939747840/a1-theo)  
> look at this mess of a man- we still love theo tho.  
> [by glitchbunny](https://glitchbunny.tumblr.com/post/644416516759207937/my-fanart-for-rewind-its-a-wonderful-fanfic-and)  
> THEO!! he's got a MULLET djfd  
> [by InudaTheFox](https://delomaniaofficial.tumblr.com/post/644445492881866752/h-i-s-t-o-o-l)  
> POG THIS IS SO COOL! i am LIVING for this!! ALSO HOLY CRAP YOU'RE THE AUTHOR OF REMINISCE AND I WANT TO HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS AND BURN HI HELLO HOLY FUCK
> 
> i feel like rena's taken the crown for 'most rewind fan art ever' and i'm not complaining. BUT that doesn't mean i don't love everyone else's works! i find things more often on tumblr thanks to the tag of #dsmp rewind and i have no idea for other platforms so if you have fan art then please leave a link so i can find it!
> 
> WHEW  
> i hope i did good with theo and tubbo, it's been a long time coming and admittedly this isn't how i originally pictured it but i'm rolling with it.  
> emotions, blurgh, how the fuck  
> i'm wondering if i went the right way for this tubbo theo interaction, is it ooc? did i make the wrong turn at the intersection of interaction here? idk, i just went with what felt right.  
>    
> theo despite how composed he usually thinks himself to be, is not over a lot of things. also yeah, he's been trying to get everyone to hate him instead of dream- as you can all notice, that plan has been failing miserably. he's not over his existential crisis, but tubbo's helped to an extent. there's a lot of bumps in the way but he's getting there. gradually.
> 
> yep, theo and toby need to talk. and tubbo is going to make sure of that- tommy'll help him.
> 
> WELP! TIME TO SWITCH! i'll be switching to Wishes and Family after this! after i update five times i'll be back so you're all just going to have to wait! see you then!


	51. Vice and Totems

* * *

" _Euugh that smells so grooss!!_ " 

Toby chuckled slightly at the disgusted tone the other used, "You have no idea." He said with amusement, though the amusement dropped into concern when he sees him shuffle closer to try and poke the charred remains of the damned thing. "Careful, it may be dead now but I'd feel better throwing the entire things into lava just to be sure." He warned him, not wanting the young man to get hurt.

"I'll be _fine_ Toby- what if I just poke it with a stick huh? That should be okay right?" Quackity questioned as he looked at the seemingly dead plant before him, he's already got a stick in his hands and he starts poking the burnt corpse with it without even his say.

Toby opened his mouth before he closed it with a sigh. "You're already doing it Quackity." He said with some annoyance but latent fondness as the currently younger man prodded the now dead crimson plant along with the chicken it had been attached to. Quackity had found the infected chicken near the White House and immediately called Toby over to deal with it.

It was one of the lingering plants from Niki's crimson garden, the last remnants of the Egg that had escaped in lieu of the Egg's destruction and death. With nothing to actually control it, the plants that had managed to survive had escaped into the wild of the world. Instincts being the only thing driving it at this point, none of the crimson flora left could grow on their own. They needed livestock, a host.

So far the crimson plants have been popping up around both the Dream SMP and L'Manberg from time to time, they had spread the word that strange red plants needed to be reported and that everyone should stay away from the things until it could be dealt with. Dream and George dealt with the crimson in Dream's SMP easily enough, they had to since they were the only ones who also had the Soul-Fire enchantment on their swords since Sapnap and Theo had gone away with Techno and Tubbo, the four of them having been gone for two weeks straight at this point.

Toby of course, focused on L'Manberg, making sure it was Crimson-free and that no one had been hurt by the damn things.

They didn't need a new wave of Crimson trying to take over, Toby would make sure it wouldn't happen.

It hasn't been that difficult in dealing with them, most of the time the plants were either on their own somewhere and people managed to stay away or the damn things had managed to latch on to an unfortunate mob to live off.

Of course, there were a few cases of people being hurt and tried as hosts, but Toby had swiftly dealt with them. Even when Dream approached him -well George really because they both knew that Toby was more likely to punch Dream's mask off the moment they were alone together- when a few of his own who lived in his SMP had been unfortunate enough to be attacked, Toby helped them if only because he knew he was the only one who could help separate the crimson from a person without hurting them _too_ much and he didn't want anyone to be infected and used by the monstrous plants- though compared to the future, these plants were quite pathetic.

Toby wasn't complaining, it was certainly easier to get rid of them at the moment.

The relationship between the Dream SMP and L'Manberg was... _strenuous_ , but manageable. There had certainly been shock from the sudden new peace treaty between the two just mere months after the war and the election of Schlatt. Independence was one thing, the 'permanent' peace treaty was a whole other thing.

Toby admittedly did _not_ trust the treaty, even though he and Schlatt thoroughly looked over it, trying to find any loopholes that could be exploited by _either_ side. Surprisingly there wasn't any, at least nothing very damaging in the long run- but with how Toby felt about Dream, he still didn't trust it. That was his bias, at least. Schlatt was wary but he signed the treaty anyway, and things were amicable at the very least.

Toby wasn't president anymore, he easily reminded himself. He was there as Schlatt and Quackity's advisor of sorts, making sure that Schlatt was on a good path compared to last time and that Quackity could help him- Wilbur was also helping as well whenever he could, becoming part of the cabinet but he also took time to spend with Fundy, Philza and Tommy. With his family, as he should.

Ranboo and Ghostbur were settling into L'Manberg just fine. Ranboo had found a place for himself, building a house near Tubbo's, it was small but it was certainly enough for him. Ghostbur was gradually becoming more stable, his memory was getting better and his emotional and personality flips were lessening over time. At some point, the ditzy, airheaded, forgetful Ghostbur that Toby had known would eventually disappear.

He didn't know how to feel about that.

For a moment, Toby was wary and a bit scared that Pogtopia Wilbur would be more prominent- that the madness that made Wilbur blow up L'Manberg would take over and they would have a crazy ghost tormenting the nation after Wilbur himself swore not to do it himself. However, that wasn't exactly the case. Ghostbur wasn't stable, his moods shifted _especially_ when anything pertaining Dream was mentioned but generally, he was just Wilbur. He wasn't exactly like the sane and alive Wilbur of now, definitely a bit more cynical and dark however he was still a Wilbur that was thankfully not insane or mad... Still, the madness was still there, lingering underneath.

Motioning Quackity to step back, Toby readied a bucket of lava, pouring it quickly over the seared and badly burnt corpse of the chicken and crimson plant. Letting both burn away into nothingness. Lava had been a great deterrent and way to get rid of the Crimson, however it had grown resistant to it in the future. Though that was in the future, right now though, Toby felt a sense of satisfaction when he quickly scooped the lava back into the bucket and only a soot and ash remnant of the corrupted flora and fauna was left.

"You look _way_ too happy with that lava bucket in hand." 

The ex-president snorted, "Probably- it really does give me satisfaction seeing the crimson disappear in front of me. Reminds me that this world isn't going to be taken over by fucked up mutant red plants created by a homicidal mind-controlling Egg." Toby told him, watching the way Quackity's face shifted at the string of words he used to describe the future that wouldn't be- not in this world at least. "Trust me Big Q, if you'd seen and lived the future, or if _my_ Big Q was here- he'd be just as happy as I am right now." He said wistfully, chuckling to himself as he tried to imagine his own Quackity here. He'd probably dance and sing on the stop.

Ah, he missed everyone.

Being in the past was- it was _a lot_ and though Toby was glad to be in it, glad to have changes his future. However he still felt more than a bit guilty for leaving so suddenly, he doesn't regret it but...

"Hey uh, you okay there Toby?" Quackity asked hesitantly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Toby gave him a small smile, "Yeah, yeah I'm good Big Q. I'm good." He replied reassuringly, "Just thinking about the future- my future at least." Hopefully Fundy and Phil would be able to figure out the portal soon- they had some progress but trying to figure out that time portal was definitely more than a challenge. "Everyone should be doing fine, at least I hope so."

Quackity gave him a slightly hesitant and searching look. Toby knows that Quackity has some lingering fear of him since the election day when he threatened Schlatt and by proxy Quackity as well, which was both kind of funny but also kind of sad. Toby cared for Quackity, he had been his Vice-President until the end, and even after he had given up presidency in pursuit of Tommy and of helping Fundy and Phil full-time, the man had supported him throughout and was a great friend.

Which is different to now as Toby terrified this much younger Quackity and lowkey threatened him alongside Schlatt. Ender, that was kind of bad, but Toby can't really regret it because it kept both of them in line. Toby means this without offense, he really does but... Quackity was kind of a dick.

" _Excuse_ me?" 

"Damn, did I say that out loud?" Toby winced at the offended, aghast look the other gave him.

Quackity huffed, giving him a glare. "Yeah, yeah you did." He replied with his arms crossed.

"No no- Oh ender- I'm sorry Quackity I was just remembering a few things is all! I didn't really mean to call you a dick to your face-" " _So you're saying you'd still say it behind my back?!_ " Toby continued, pretending Quackity hadn't said anything at all, "But some of things you did really were kind of dick moves. Which is fair behind the reasoning, but that doesn't change the fact they were still dick moves also some of your ideas were kind of iffy at the start and some things lead into problems that weren't exactly resolved fully or peacefully... Still, all in all in the end you were the best vice-prez. Not exactly a good start but over time, you did great especially with the whole circumstance of what happened. You and Niki worked amazingly well together." He told him, causing his slightly offended look to drop into quiet thoughtfulness.

It was weird, knowing that Toby was older than him now. Toby was older than a lot of people he knew and it _still_ kind of boggled him. Still, he looked at the young man before him and he thought of a few things.

"Quackity," Toby started, gaining his attention. "I asked you a while back if you still wanted to be Vice-President, you said no back then right?" Despite the answer, Toby had Quackity still be vice-president to Schlatt because at the moment right then, no one else could and Toby hadn't wanted to take either Presidency or Vice-Presidency. "Is your answer still the same? At this point, Wilbur could probably replace you as vice-president if you'd like." 

Quackity frowned, face scrunched and brows furrowed, "I guess he could? I... Being honest, I only said no because you terrified the fuck out of me then Toby. You pointed a _trident_ at _Schlatt_ and was all like ' _I could kill you don't be a fucking idiot_ ' or something but yeah- I said no because I really didn't want to involved in that stuff man." He admitted making Toby snort but nod in understanding. He already knew that. "But... over like, the past month alone? It hasn't really been all that bad. Even with Wilbur, who I kinda thought was going to be a problem at some point but he's been actually helpful. It's Ghostbur who's been a pain in the ass but he's been settling and... I guess I don't mind being vice-president anymore." 

Toby hadn't really expected that but smiled nonetheless, "That's good. The question's still up though, do you want to quit being vice-president Quackity?" 

"Hmm, _nah_ \- _Someone's_ gotta keep Schlatt and Wilbur in line- other than you obviously. Also, I still want that law about either obnoxious music playing everywhere all the time to be approved." Quackity snickered, giving Toby a mischievous look. It was a joke law that Quackity was insisting to be implemented lately.

The older male sighed deeply but couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his chest, "Please don't, I'm pretty sure everyone in L'Manberg will go insane if obnoxious music of any kind keeps playing all the time." He joked back, smiling at the way Quackity brightened and laughed.

Some things never changed it seems...

He hoped everyone else was alright.

* * *

They were making good progress, Theo thought to himself as he counted the totems on hand. So far, Foolish has managed to make about eleven totems in total in the following week or so that they've freed and rescued him from the religious pillagers that kept him imprisoned all his life. It was less than Foolish has _ever_ made in a week, back when Foolish was a full totem god at the temple, he'd been capable of creating six totems _a day_. 

Now though, because of Foolish giving up his godhood, he could only do at least one totem a day, three if he pushes himself. They had found that out quickly the first day Foolish had went to create the totems as promised for Theo and the others freeing him. It was the least he could do after all, and it was part of the contract and was one of their main objectives.

Foolish was shocked to find his skills and powers as they were, before he could have made a totem in just about two hours- now though, it took _twice_ as long. And even at one totem, he had felt tired. At two, exhausted. And despite their worries, Foolish stubbornly continued and made a third totem and passed out.

"Foolish, I did not rescue you from cultist pillagers _just so_ you can _die of exhaustion_. You have three lives now that you're mortal _please do NOT lose a life to exhaustion and overworking yourself._ " Theo hissed to the man shortly after he woke up a day after he slipped into unconsciousness. Incredibly pissed and concerned for the other's health.

Foolish had been restricted to creating only one totem a day, maybe two if he could handle it but never more than that. 

The mortal totem god protested, feeling somewhat appalled and embarrassed that he'd been reduced to only making one _maybe_ two totems a day. Even though it had been boring, making totems was the one thing that he could do effortlessly and had been proud of- he actually did end up becoming upset over the fact he couldn't do it as much anymore. He could make more, _he could give them more he swears it._

"The fact that you can still make them is amazing enough Foolish! We're just really concerned for you pal- please don't overwork yourself! Besides! Think of it this way. You can learn _other_ things now that you're free! You don't have to make so many totems at once anymore! Have you ever thought of making anything else besides totems?" Tubbo had questioned, wide-eyed and comforting. 

As Theo and Technoblade weren't that good with emotions, Theo decided to throw Tubbo at the sad individual and hope for the best. Which was a great idea. Another great idea was throwing Sapnap along with Tubbo to reassure Foolish.

"Dude, you can even ask us on what you want to do and we could teach you to do it! And if we can't- I'm pretty sure that there are other people back home who could do it. C'mon Foolish, cheer up! Making totems is cool already but learning other things is better!" 

With those two around, Foolish was quick to being very enthusiastic about his freedom. Which so far has been _great_ \- even if half the time they were hiding somewhere so that they could avoid being captured by the still scouting pillagers. They had a few close calls but so far they had managed to stay out of sight and hidden, they were close to the nether portal and would arrive soon- Theo's original plan of getting him to the SMP as soon as possible had been delayed a day or so both because of Foolish passing out for an entire day and also because of the sight-seeing they've been doing recently.

Despite the set back, Theo couldn't even feel angry as he saw just how happy Foolish looked as he ran around, touching everything and acting like the child he never was. 

"What kind of tree is this?!"

"It's an oak tree."

" _What about this?!_ "

"Birch."

" _What kind of flower is this?!_ "

"It's called a peony! And that's a rose, that's a tulip, over there's a poppy-" 

They camped near the flower field that they found and stayed a bit longer than Theo liked but it didn't matter in the end. Foolish deserved to have a bit of fun after a lifetime of solitude and isolation. He deserved to enjoy the freedom now that he really was free.

Theo glanced over to Foolish, who was completely engrossed with creating his totem for the day. A glowing bar of gold in his hands, slowly but gradually being shaped into a familiar shape as Foolish muttered words of magic and power underneath his breath, his eyes glowing a powerful green as he molded the hot bar in his hands. After a while, the disfigured bar of gold was put back into the furnace so it could heat up once more. 

Foolish was in 'The Zone', unable to break out until he finished creating the totem or until someone snapped him out of it. 

Snapping Foolish out of The Zone however would be extremely difficult, and even then, the moment he does, the totem he would have been making would end up entirely useless. 

Foolish needed ultimate concentration to create his totems. 

Once that concentration had been broken with the totem unfinished, the totem's magic wouldn't work. 

That was something that Theo had learned with Dream in the future, Foolish told them himself. 

Unfinished totems were extremely dangerous compared to finished ones. 

"Is he still at it?" Tubbo asked with a slight frown, glancing over to Foolish who was sitting in front of the furnace patiently, face set in a determined and slightly stoic look and his eyes still glowing. The young teen watched as his friend reached into the furnace to pick up the piping hot disfigured gold bar, golden tipped hands slowly rubbing the malleable bar- Theo had said that Foolish was pushing magic into the totem, imbuing it with his power.

The gold would turn into the totem and would be finished once Foolish gave the totem its emerald eyes.

"It's only been like, two hours since he started Tubbo." Sapnap replied from where he stood, standing up and stretching. "Find anything?" He asked both him and Technoblade.

They had both gotten out to scout the area, just to make sure they hadn't been found or were being followed by the pillagers. 

The piglin hybrid shook his head, "Nothing dangerous at least. Though Tubbo went fishing for a bit so we have some salmon and cod for Foolish to try." He said making Tubbo and Sapnap smile and grin respectively. Theo could only snort in amusement.

Foolish had wanted to try eating fish lately, so _of course_ Tubbo would go fishing just so he could try it.

"Sweet! He'll definitely appreciate it after he snaps out of it. In about two hours- after that, we can finally head to the portal and show him the Nether!" Sapnap cheered, glancing between the five of them. 

It's been... not exactly a peaceful week since Theo's tattoo had been revealed. Sure Foolish was getting used to being mortal and was enjoying his freedom, but likewise the air between Techno and Theo was still tense and awkward, Tubbo and Theo were doing somewhat alright -it's questionable but he doesn't seem to be as annoyed with Tubbo as he was with Techno- but Theo still refused to be left alone with either of them and he refused to even talk about his tattoo again. Any mention of it would have the man shutting up until something else was discussed.

Sapnap inwardly sighed, this wasn't exactly what he hoped for the trip.

He could only hope that things would get better before they headed home.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO WE ARE BACK AND THERE'S LOTS OF FANART  
> [by rabble-dabble](https://rabble-dabble.tumblr.com/post/644504952943886336/whywhy-cant-you-just-hate-me)  
> mmMMMm love this so much :) tubbo hugging theo  
> [by Jas_Thyme](https://im-illegal-art.tumblr.com/post/644521283793649664/i-swear-i-tried-drawing-this-properly-but-anatomy)  
> MORE TUBBO HUGGING THEO, blob form :)  
> [by Akarri](https://hiding-in-the-vault.tumblr.com/post/644521509049729024/hi-this-is-my-new-favorite-thing-art-inspired-by)  
> ehehehe the masked idiots who think they're intimidating- they're half right.  
> [by Akarri](https://hiding-in-the-vault.tumblr.com/post/644614814175477760/hhmm-fanfic-fanart-from-chapter-20-rewind-in-ao3)  
> ANOTHER PERSON DREW THE SCENE FROM CHAPTER 20 OH MY GOD THEY GOT HOW THEO REACTS PERFECTLY  
> [by ldcat996](https://ldcat996.tumblr.com/post/644459890382880768/i-had-to-draw-nons-version-of-foolish-from-the)  
> [by ldcat996](https://ldcat996.tumblr.com/post/644462470836142080/theo-from-the-dream-smp-au-rewind)  
> TIS THEO AND FOOLISH! ADORABLE :D  
> [by cakeactuallyarts](https://cakeractuallyarts.tumblr.com/post/644767383708450816/comic-of-theos-dream-sequence-in-rewind)  
> WOAH dream be looking FUNKY here. it's the theo's nightmare memory thing from chapter 40! :D  
> [by rena-draws](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/644782961557913600/you-already-know-i-had-to-draw-this-rewind-scene)  
> YEEE rena comes in with theo and tubbo from last chapter :D  
> [by waddei](https://waddei.tumblr.com/post/644843978624303104/for-the-rewind-fic-go-read-it)  
> ehehehe chat trying not to spill secrets but being totally sus. loving it, god that's good.  
> [by bluejellie](https://bluejellie.tumblr.com/post/644967519893045248/currently-have-dream-smp-rewind-brainrot-its-an)  
> dream and theo :D  
> [by rena-draws](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/645130606397865984/romanticassbitch-this-is-for-you-%CE%BF-%CF%89-%CF%81-you)  
> sfjnhend SAPNAP CARRYING THEO LIKE BABY  
> [by Sylversamthefae](https://twitter.com/netherritenight/status/1369097416180461576?s=21)  
> another person sings theo's song from Sing Your Anthem!!  
> [by rena-draws](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/645145021926031360/sorry-this-is-kinda-lazy-but-this-idea-has-been)  
> QUACKITY MY BELOVED! I NEED TO WRITE MORE OF YOU!  
> [by behemo-levia](https://behemo-levia.tumblr.com/post/645211107480502272/im-a-loser-who-reads-minecraft-fanfiction-heres)  
> dream and theo!  
> [by rena-draws](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/645199603933806592/still-having-toby-and-quackity-and-schlatt)  
> [by rena-draws](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/645216603604205568/hugs-for-toby-toby-is-from-this-really)  
> [by rena-draws](https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/645231241144205312/i-going-through-missing-rewind-hours-read)  
> THREE GOOD PIECES FROM RENA- I'D SAY MORE BUT THIS IS ALREADY A VERY LONG NOTE. I STILL LOVE IT THOUGH.
> 
> [by EmbrAce](https://givemeahug.tumblr.com/post/644698184804859904/to-our-future-dsmp-au-rewind-animatic)  
> remember that animatic i said? THEY MADE ANOTHER ONE AND I AM GOING ABSOLUTELY FERAL OVER IT. OH MY GOD. OH MY FUCK. I HAVE ASCENDED, I HAVE RISEN TO ANOTHER PLAIN OF EXISTENCE. THIS IS GLORIOUS OH MY ENDERING SHIT. WATCH IT PLEASE WATCH IT BECAUSE IT IS SO GOOD. YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO LOVE IT I KNOW YOU WILL.  
>  _i'm gross sobbing dON'TTOUCHME_
> 
> this is a great way to get back to Rewind :D  
> holy shit there's so much fanart, like holy fuck the character limit for this author's note? is about 5k? but i've almost completely used it all up. no joke. but it's a great way to state that we're back in business!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rewind fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479419) by [shixiboiangsty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shixiboiangsty/pseuds/shixiboiangsty)




End file.
